Extraño caso del Maestro Ketchum y el Señor Oculto
by julian manes
Summary: Ash debera enfrentarse a un misterioso asesino serial que aparecio en Pueblo Paleta, ademas de enfrentar los problemas de pareja que surgen al mismo tiempo. FINALES
1. Default Chapter

HOLA ¿COMO ESTÁN? BUENO, ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE TERROR Y MISTERIO QUE ESCRIBO. A PESAR DE LAS EDADES, ESTE FIC NO SE RELACIONA DE NINGUNA MANERA CON "UN AMOR VERDADERO" DEL CUAL MUCHOS ME ESTÁN PIDIENDO UNA CONTINUACIÓN… VERÉ QUE PUEDO HACER ;) POR RAZONES DE SEXO Y VIOLENCIA ESTE FIC TIENE RESTRICCIONES, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO… Y QUE LES DE MUCHO MIEDO :P EL MISMO SE TITULA:

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO: UNO**

EL MISMO SE SITÚA VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH Y SUS AMIGOS TERMINARON CON SUS VIAJES DE ENTRENAMIENTO. ASH ES UN RECONOCIDO MAESTRO POKÉMON DE 25 AÑOS DE EDAD, MISTY, CON SUS 27 AÑOS, ES UNA FAMOSA ENTRENADORA DE POKÉMONS DE AGUA EN EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CELESTE, Y BROCK SE SIGUE OCUPANDO DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA ADEMAS DE SER UN IMPORTANTE CRIADOR POKÉMON. TRACEY ES UN CIENTÍFICO QUE COLABORA JUNTO AL PROFESOR OAK. Y DELIA… ES LA MAMÁ DE ASH.

ASH Y MISTY SON NOVIOS DESDE HACE TIEMPO, SU RELACIÓN MARCHA MUY BIEN A PESAR DE SUS FRECUENTES DISCUSIONES. MISTY, COMO YA DIJIMOS VIVE EN CIUDAD CELESTE Y ASH EN PUEBLO PALETA, A PESAR DE LAS DISTANCIAS SE VEN CON FRECUENCIA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK, JUSTAMENTE AYUDANDOLO EN SUS EXPERIMENTOS CIENTIFICOS…

**ASH.-  ¡YA ESTÁ PROFESOR! EL PREPARADO SE ENCUENTRA A LA TEMPERATURA JUSTA.**

**OAK.- PUES BIEN, ES EL MOMENTO ADECUADO DE ECHARLE EL COMPUESTO SOLUBLE.**

**TRACEY.- _(DANDOLE UN TARRO A ASH) _AQUÍ ESTÁ.**

**ASH.- _(TOMANDO EL TARRO LLENO DE UN POLVO NEGRO)_ ¿CUÁNTO DEBO PONERLE?**

**OAK.- 50 GRAMOS SERÁN SUFICIENTES ASH.**

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS MIDE DEL POLVO)_ ¡BIEN!**

**TRACEY.- NO TE OLVIDÉS DE REVOLVER LA SOLUCIÓN PARA LOGRAR LA DISOLUCIÓN ADECUADA DEL SOLUTO.**

**ASH.- _(REVOLVIENDO LA SOLUCIÓN QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN UN RECIPIENTE SOBRE UN MECHERO) _ASÍ LO HAGO…**

**OAK.- PUES SI, NO ES NADA FÁCIL PREPARARLO. A TRACEY LE LLEVÓ MUCHO LOGRAR EL PUNTO ADECUADO.**

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA KETCHUM, LLEGA UNA VISITA ESPERADA…

**MISTY.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA) _¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!**

**DELIA.- ¡HOLA MISTY, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!**

**MISTY.- ¿CÓMO ESTÁS DELIA? ¿Y ASH?**

**DELIA.- ESTÁ EN LA CASA DE SAMY, LO LLAMÓ POR QUE PRECISA AYUDA CON UN NUEVO COMPUESTO QUE ESTÁ PREPARANDO.**

**MISTY.- ¡AH QUE BUENO! IRÉ A VERLO.**

**DELIA.- ME PARECE BIEN, TE ACOMPAÑARÉ.**

**MISTY.- MEJOR LE LLAMO ANTES DE VERLO, ASÍ SABE QUE LLEGUÉ.**

**DELIA.- ¡NO! MEJOR SI LE DAS UNA SORPRESA – DICE LA SEÑORA MIENTRAS LE GUIÑA UN OJO A MISTY-**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN, SEGURO SE ALEGRARÁ DE VERME**

**DELIA.- DESDE YA QUE SI.**

Y VOLVIENDO AL LABORATORIO OAK…

**ASH.- ¿EN QUE MOMENTO DEBO AGREGARLE LA SACAROSA?**

**OAK.- AÚN NO ASH, ESO ES AL FINAL.**

**TRACEY.- ADEMAS LA PROPORCIÓN DE SACAROSA ES VARIABLE.**

**ASH.- YA VEO.**

**OAK.- BIEN ASH, CREO QUE ESTÁ LISTO. RETIRALO DEL FUEGO CON LENTITUD PARA EVITAR DERRAMAMIENTOS. **

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS RETIRA UN RECIPIENTE DEL MECHERO BUNZEN)_ ¿EN QUE LO PONGO AHORA PROFESOR?**

**OAK.- ESPERAME UN MOMENTO, IRÉ A BUSCAR LOS RECIPIENTES ADECUADOS. _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**TRACEY.- ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS PREPARADO BIEN ASH.**

**ASH.- ESO LO SABREMOS EN CUANTO LO PROBEMOS.**

**TRACEY.- ¿TE ANIMÁS A PROBARLO? O ES PRECISO QUE LLAME A UN VOLUNTARIO.**

**ASH.- ¡DESDE LUEGO QUE LO PROBARÉ! AUNQUE CREO QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR AL PROFESOR OAK ANTES DE HACERLO.**

**TRACEY.- SI, ES CIERTO.**

**OAK.- _(TRAYENDO UNAS TAZAS EN LA MANO)_ ¡YA TRAJE LAS TAZAS! AHORA SI PODREMOS DISFRUTAR DEL CAFÉ CAPUCHINO QUE PREPARÓ ASH. DE SEGURO ES TAN DELICIOSO COMO EL QUE PREPARA SU MAMÁ DELIA**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡OH VAMOS PROFESOR OAK! NO ES PARA TANTO…**

**OAK.- _(VERTIENDO EL CAFÉ EN LAS TAZAS)_ NO SEAS MODESTO, ADEMÁS NO ES NADA FÁCIL HACERLO EN SU PUNTO JUSTO.**

**TRACEY.- _(TOMANDO LA TAZA QUE LE OFRECE OAK)_ ESO ES VERDAD ASH, A MÍ ME COSTÓ MUCHO APRENDER A HACER EL CAFÉ COMO LE GUSTA AL PROFESOR OAK.**

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS TOMA SU TAZA)_ COMO DIGÁS TRACEY.**

**OAK.- ¿LE PONDRÁN SACAROSA AL CAFÉ?**

**ASH.- ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICE "AZÚCAR"?, ES MÁS FÁCIL.**

**OAK.- _(MIENTRAS BEBE DE SU TAZA)_ PREFIERO LLAMAR A LAS COSAS POR SU NOMBRE CORRECTO.**

**TRACEY.- EN CUANTO TERMINEMOS CON EL CAFÉ DEBEMOS PROSEGUIR CON LA POCIÓN QUE DESCUBRIMOS.**

**OAK.- _(TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA)_ ¡AAAH! ES CIERTO… TODAVÍA ESTABA DESTILANDO CUANDO LA REVISÉ HACE UN MOMENTO. DE SEGURO YA SE COMPLETÓ EL PROCESO.**

**ASH.- ¿DE QUE POCIÓN HABLAN?**

**TRACEY.- ES UN COMPUESTO QUE DESCUBRIMOS DE CASUALIDAD EL OTRO DÍA. DERIVA DE LA DESTILACIÓN DEL POLEN DE VILEPLUME COMBINANDOLO CON EL OLOR DE UN GLOOM Y OTROS ELEMENTOS MÁS. NO LO HEMOS PROBADO EN PROPORCIONES SIGNIFICATIVAS, PERO SUPONEMOS QUE ESTIMULA EL SISTEMA NERVIOSO CENTRAL DE QUIEN LO TOME, YA QUE AL INOCULARLO EN UNAS CEPAS DE RATTATAS DE LABORATORIO ESTOS MOSTRARON UN COMPORTAMIENTO VIOLENTO Y AGRESIVO, ADEMAS DE INCREMENTAR SU MASA MUSCULAR Y SU FUERZA EN UN 45 POR CIENTO.**

**OAK.- ASÍ ES ASH. ADEMÁS NO PODEMOS DIVULGAR ESTE DESCUBRIMIENTO YA QUE NO SABEMOS QUE EFECTOS TIENE SOBRE LOS DEMAS POKÉMONS. POR OTRA PARTE SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO, HABRÁ MUCHAS PERSONAS EN PELIGRO.**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN. PERO… ¿ME DEJARÁN VERLO?**

**OAK.- _(CARRASPEANDO)_ BUENO… PERO SÓLO POR QUE TE CONOZCO DESDE CHICO. Y A PROPOSITO ASH, EL CAFÉ ESTÁ DELICIOSO, TIENE LAS PROPORCIONES JUSTAS.**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENDO)_ BUENO PROFESOR, DEBO RECONOCER QUE USTED ME GUIÓ BIEN PARA PREPARARLO.**

**TRACEY.- ¡ES CIERTO ASH, TE FELICITO! SALIÓ MUY BIEN EL CAFÉ.**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO) _DE NADA.**

EN ESE MOMENTO LA PUERTA DEL LABORATORIO SE ABRE DEJANDO PASO A DOS FIGURAS MUY BIEN CONOCIDAS POR DOS DE LOS CABALLEROS PRESENTES EN EL LABORATORIO. UNA DE LAS MUJERES QUE INGRESA ES UNA HERMOSA PELIRROJA DE ESBELTA Y GRACIOSA FIGURA, LA OTRA UNA SEÑORA DE EDAD MADURA PERO DE BELLEZA Y GRACIA EXCEPCIONAL PARA SU EDAD.

**OAK.- ¡PERO QUE SORPRESA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDES?**

**DELIA.- ¡HOLA SAMY! ESTOY BIEN.**

**MISTY.- BUENAS TARDES PROFESOR OAK, BUENAS TARDES TRACEY. _(DIRIGIENDOSE A ASH) ¡HOLA MI AMOR! ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?_**

**ASH.- _(BESÁNDOLA)_ HOLA CARIÑO, ESTOY BIEN ¿Y VOS?**

**MISTY.- YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY.**

**OAK.- ¿QUÉ TE TRAE POR AQUÍ DELIA?**

**DELIA.- VINE A ACOMPAÑAR A MISTY, Y DE PASO A HACERTE UNA VISITA.**

**OAK.- ¡PERO QUE BIEN! SIENTENSE EN ESAS SILLAS, PONGANSE COMODAS.**

**DELIA Y MISTY.- ¡GRACIAS PROFESOR! _(Y SE SIENTAN)_**

**OAK.- ASH, ¿PODRÁS PREPARARLES MÁS CAFÉ?**

**ASH.- ¡DESDE LUEGO! NOMÁS QUE… NO QUEDÓ CAFÉ MOLIDO.**

**TRACEY.- PUES HABRÁ QUE MOLER MÁS. ASH, PODRÍAS IR A BUSCAR GRANOS DE CAFÉ AL DEPOSITO, NOS ESTÁN HACIENDO FALTA.**

**ASH.- ¿CUÁNTO TRAIGO?**

**TRACEY.- UNOS CIEN GRAMOS, CON ESO BASTA.**

**MISTY.- _(LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO)_ IRÉ CON VOS ASH.**

**ASH.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY, PUEDO SOLO.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN, DE TODAS MANERAS CAMINARÉ UN POCO POR EL LABORATORIO…**

**ASH.- SI… COMO DIGÁS…**

**DELIA.- ¿Y COMO SE COMPORTA ASH EN EL LABORATORIO? **

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO PREGUNTÉS ESAS COSAS MAMÁ!**

**DELIA.- ES QUE ME GUSTA SABER QUE ES LO QUE HACÉS HIJO.**

**ASH.- _(ALEJANDOSE)_ MEJOR ME VOY A BUSCAR EL CAFÉ…**

LUEGO DE TOMAR EL CAFÉ DEL DEPOSITO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA GUARDADO, EL JOVEN MAESTRO POKÉMON SE DIRIGE AL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TRACEY PARA MOLER EL CAFÉ. PERO, EN EL CAMINO, SE ENCUENTRA CON UN DESTILADOR DE CRISTAL DE LABORATORIO. ESTE APARATO SE ENCUENTRA RELACIONADO CON UN RECIPIENTE EN EL CUAL HIERVE UN EXTRAÑO BREBAJE, CUYO VAPOR SE CONDENSA EN EL SISTEMA DESTILADOR CONECTADO AL RECIPIENTE Y EL LÍQUIDO DE COLOR NEGRO QUE SALE DE ÉL SE VIERTE EN OTRO RECIPIENTE CERCANO. ASH OBSERVA CON CURIOSIDAD EL EXPERIMENTO, Y LLEGA A UNA ESTÚPIDA CONCLUSIÓN, COMO SIEMPRE…

**ASH.- ¡VAYA! PARA QUE ME HACEN BUSCAR CAFÉ PARA MOLER SI AQUÍ LO ESTÁN PREPARANDO Y MUY BIEN… _(ACERCANDOSE AL RECIPIENTE QUE CONTIENE EL LÍQUIDO DESTILADO) _MMMMMMMH HUELE DELICIOSO,_ (TOCANDO POR FUERA EL RECIPIENTE) ¡Y ESTÁ A LA TEMPERATURA JUSTA! _**

Y SIN PEDIR PERMISO, ASH SE BEBE TODO EL CONTENIDO QUE SALE DEL DESTILADOR. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, ALGUIEN LO LLAMA…

**TRACEY.- ¡ASH! ¿TRAJISTE LOS GRANOS DE CAFÉ? HAY QUE MOLERLOS Y PREPARARLOS**

**ASH.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! NO TE PREOCUPÉS.**

**TRACEY.- _(ACERCANDOSE A UN ARTEFACTO EXTRAÑO)_ AYUDAME A PONERLOS EN EL TRITURADOR, **

**ASH.- _(VOLCANDO EL CONTENIDO DE UNA BOLSA EN EL TRITURADOR)_ ¿ACASO NO HABÍA CAFÉ YA HECHO?**

**TRACEY.- PUES NO, SINO NO TE HUBIERAMOS PEDIDO DE PREPARAR MÁS.**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡MENOS MAL! NO SE DIO CUENTA…**

**OAK.- _(GRITANDO DESDE LEJOS)_ ¡VENGAN MUCHACHOS! DEJEN ESO POR AHORA, Y CONVERSEMOS JUNTOS.**

**TRACEY.- _(MIENTRAS ENCIENDE EL TRITURADOR)_ SI PROFESOR, MOLEMOS EL CAFÉ Y VAMOS, _(MIENTRAS RECOGE EL CAFÉ MOLIDO) ¡UF! POR SUERTE ESTA MÁQUINA ES RÁPIDA. VAMOS ASH, PREPAREMOS EL CAFÉ._**

**ASH.- SI, ESTÁ BIEN.**

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, Y LUEGO DE QUE TODOS BEBIERAN EL CAFÉ QUE ASH PREPARÓ, ASH Y MISTY SE DISPONEN A VOLVER A LA CASA. AQUÍ LOS VEMOS EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE OAK…

**OAK.- ENTONCES ASH NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA. HASTA MAÑANA A VOS TAMBIEN MISTY**

**ASH.- HASTA MAÑANA PROFESOR, Y NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO EN CASA MAMÁ.**

**DELIA.- LUEGO DE QUE HABLE UNAS COSAS CON SAMY REGRESARÉ _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO) ASÍ TE QUEDÁS UN RATO SOLO CON MISTY._**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO) _MAMÁ…**

**MISTY.- MUCHAS GRACIAS DELIA Y HASTA LUEGO, VAMOS ASH.**

**TRACEY.- ¡ESPERÁ MISTY! OLVIDÉ DARTE UNA COSA. _(Y REGRESA AL INTERIOR DEL LABORATORIO)_**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿QUÉ QUERRÁ AHORA?**

**MISTY.- TE ESPERO AQUÍ.**

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ SE LE OLVIDÓ?**

**MISTY.- NO LO SE, NO RECUERDO.**

**OAK.- VOLVAMOS DENTRO DELIA.**

**DELIA.- ESTÁ BIEN SAMY. _(E INGRESAN LOS DOS A LA VIVIENDA)_**

**ASH.- ¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE OLVIDÓ DE DARTE TRACEY?**

**MISTY.- _(IMPACIENTE) _¡NO LO SÉ ASH!**

**ASH.- PUES SI LO SABÉS… DALE, DECIME QUE ES...**

**TRACEY.- _(REGRESANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! NO ME EXTRAÑASTE ¿VERDAD MISTY?**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENDO) _NO, PARA NADA.**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿¿¿ QUÉ???**

**TRACEY.- AQUÍ ESTÁ TU RETRATO, COMO TE LO PROMETÍ, NO SE SI HABRÉ LOGRADO PLASMAR EN ÉL TODA TU BELLEZA Y FINURA…**

**ASH.- _(ANGUSTIADO)_ LA BELLEZA DE MISTY…**

**TRACEY.- _(SONRIENDO)_ CALMATE ASH, NADA MÁS LO DIJE POR ELOGIARLA…**

**ASH.- BUENO…**

**TRACEY.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ PERO... ¿QUÉ OCURRE ASH?**

**MISTY.- NO LE PASA NADA TRACEY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. **

**ASH.- SI… ES CIERTO… _(PENSANDO)_ ¿TRACEY SE INTERESARÁ EN MISTY?**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ MUY BUENO EL RETRATO TRACEY, ¡GRACIAS!**

**TRACEY.- _(SONROJADO)_ DE NADA MISTY…**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ SE SONROJO?.**

**MISTY.- ESTA NOCHE ME QUEDO A DORMIR EN CASA DE ASH, ASÍ QUE MAÑANA NOS VEREMOS TRACEY.**

**TRACEY.- HASTA MAÑANA ENTONCES…**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? ¡AH SI! HASTA MAÑANA TRACEY…**

**MISTY.- _(MIRANDO A ASH) _¿TE PASA ALGO ASH? TE VEO DISTRAÍDO…**

**ASH.- NO… NO ME PASA NADA.**

**TRACEY.- ES CIERTO MISTY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR ÉL _(BESANDO A MISTY EN LA MEJILLA) BUENO, CUIDATE MUCHO MISTY, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA._**

**MISTY.- HASTA MAÑANA TRACEY, ME GUSTÓ MUCHO EL RETRATO QUE ME HICISTE, ESTÁ MUY BONITO.**

**TRACEY.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO TAN HERMOSO Y BONITO COMO VOS.**

**ASH.- _(ANGUSTIADO)_ HASTA… MAÑANA**

**TRACEY.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ASH… ¿TE PASA ALGO?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡ASH! TE VEO DISTRAÍDO. ¿OCURRE ALGO?**

**ASH.- NO, NADA.**

**TRACEY.- MEJOR LLEVALO A SU CASA, MISTY. DEBE ESTAR CANSADO.**

**MISTY.- SI, VA A SER LO MEJOR. ¡HASTA MAÑANA!**

**ASH.- HASTA MAÑANA.**

LA JOVEN PAREJA VA EN SILENCIO POR EL CAMINO QUE LOS LLEVA A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL LABORATORIO OAK, SURGE UN INESPERADO DESCUBRIMIENTO…

**TRACEY.- _(ANGUSTIADO)_ ¡PROFESOR OAK! ACABO DE REVISAR EL DESTILADOR CON EL PREPARARADO DE LOS VILEPLUMES, Y EL MISMO NO HA DESTILADO A PESAR DE HABER ESTADO HIRVIENDO POR MÁS DE TRES HORAS.**

**OAK.- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

**DELIA.- ¿PASA ALGO MALO?**

**OAK.- ES LO QUE IRÉ A VER… ESPERAME UN MOMENTO DELIA.**

EL PROFESOR OAK SE ACERCA AL DESTILADOR DEL CUAL ASH TOMÓ EL PREPARADO QUE SURGÍA DE DICHO APARATO. AL VER EL RECIPIENTE VACÍO, NO PUDO OCULTAR UN GESTO DE EXTRAÑEZA…

**OAK.- ES EXTRAÑO LO SUCEDIDO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME SE ENCONTRABA EN OTRO DESTILADOR, -DICE MIENTRA SEÑALA OTRO DESTILADOR- EN ESE DE ALLÁ, ASÍ QUE NO PASÓ NADA MALO.**

**TRACEY.- PERO... A ESE TAMBIEN LO REVISÉ Y LO ENCONTRÉ VACÍO.**

**OAK.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

OCURRIÓ ALGO EXTRAÑO, LOS DOS DESTILADORES SE ENCUENTRAN VACÍOS. PERO SÓLO DE UNO ASH BEBIÓ SU CONTENIDO… ¿ACASO ALGUIEN SE ROBÓ LA FÓRMULA? NO DEJEN DE VER LO QUE PASARÁ EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

BUENO! AL FIN ME DECIDO A PUBLICAR ESTE FIC, A DIFERNCIA DE LOS DEMAS LO IRÉ PUBLICANDO A MEDIDA QUE VAYA ESCRIBIENDO ^^ ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FIC, POR RAZONES DE ESCENAS DE SEXO Y VIOLENCIA EL FIC ESTÁ RESTRINGIDO A MAYORES DE 17 AÑOS (NO QUIERO LIOS CON LOS CHICOS! ¬¬) COMO SIEMPRE, MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!


	2. Capitulo dos

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPITULO DOS:**

ESTAMOS EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, UNO DE LOS EXPERIMENTOS EN LOS QUE ÉL Y TRACEY TRABAJAN DESAPARECIÓ MISTERIOSAMENTE, AUNQUE SABEMOS QUE UNO FUE BEBIDO ACCIDENTALMENTE POR ASH, MIENTRAS QUE DEL OTRO COMPONENTE NO SE SABE NADA AL RESPECTO…

**TRACEY.- ¿QUÉ PUDO HABER PASADO?**

**OAK.- _(MIENTRAS REVISA EL DESTILADOR)_ MMMH NO PARECE HABER HABIDO FILTRACIONES NI FUGAS EN EL SISTEMA DE DESTILACIÓN. PERO NO DEJA DE SER RARO LO QUE OCURRIÓ. ¿ACASO SE ACERCÓ ALGUIEN A REVISARLO?**

**TRACEY.- PUES… NO. NO LO REVISÉ DESDE QUE INICIAMOS AL EXPERIMENTO.**

**OAK.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡SI SERÁS! SE SUPONE QUE TENÉS QUE AGREGARLE AGUA CADA MEDIA HORA PARA HACER QUE EL CONCENTRADO NO SE EVAPORE AL FINALIZAR LA DESTILACIÓN, ESO FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, SE EVAPORÓ TODO. SABÉS QUE ES MUY LIVIANO Y QUE A TEMPERATURA AMBIENTE SE EVAPORA SI NO ESTÁ TAPADO, MEZCLADO CON AGUA O CONGELADO.**

**TRACEY.- ¡PERDÓN PROFESOR! NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR.**

**DELIA.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ NO LE GRITÉS ASÍ CARIÑO, SE DISTRAJO POR QUE LLEGAMOS NOSOTROS.**

**OAK.- DE TODAS FORMAS NO ES EXCUSA PARA QUE DESCUIDE SUS OBLIGACIONES.**

**TRACEY.- NO SE PREOCUPE PROFESOR.**

**OAK.- MMMH, DEJEMOS ESO POR AHORA, VEREMOS SI PODEMOS PREPARAR MÁS.**

**TRACEY.- _(ANIMADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! IRÉ A BUSCAR LOS COMPONENTES.**

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA KETCHUM…

**ASH.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA Y ENTRANDO)_ LLEGAMOS…**

**MISTY.- _(ENTRANDO DETRÁS DE ASH)_ ¿ESTÁS CANSADO ASH?**

**ASH.- _(CON VOZ MONOTONA)_ NO, ES SÓLO QUE… ME SIENTO UN POCO RARO.**

**MISTY.- _(TOCANDOLE LA FRENTE)_ NO PARECÉS TENER FIEBRE.**

**ASH.- _(ANIMANDOSE)_ PUES CREO QUE ME VA A DAR...**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ASH, NO SIGÁS....**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡COMO QUE NO! _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ DALE…**

**MISTY.- _(ANIMADA)_ DE ACUERDO. PERO MÁS TARDE, ME IRÉ A DAR UN BAÑO AHORA, ESTOY TRANSPIRADA.**

**ASH.- _(TOMANDO POR DETRÁS A MISTY DE LA CINTURA)_ ¡TE AYUDO ENTONCES!**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! AHORA NO, ME VOY A BAÑAR SOLA.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE MIENTRAS SIGUE ABRAZANDOLA)_ DALE…**

**MISTY.- HOY NO TE BAÑARÁS CONMIGO, BAÑATE SOLITO…**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS A MISTY)_ Y… ¿SI TE HAGO COSQUILLAS?**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA MIENTRAS DISFRUTA DE LAS CARICIAS)_ NO… ASH… NO… ¡NO!**

**ASH.- _(SOLTANDOLA DE REPENTE)_ ¡UFA!**

**MISTY.- IRÉ A BAÑARME, NO ME TARDO. _(Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS)_**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! _(MURMURANDO) NO SERÁ QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TRACEY Y POR ESO NO QUIERE BAÑARSE CONMIGO…_**

MINUTOS DESPUES, VEMOS A MISTY BAÑANDOSE. EL AGUA SE DESLIZA SUAVEMENTE ACARICIANDO LA AGRACIADA FIGURA DE LA JOVEN PELIRROJA, SU BELLO CUERPO ESTÁ ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ DE LAS LÁMPARAS DEL BAÑO DESTACANDO CON LUCES Y SOMBRAS SU MAJESTUOSIDAD. DE REPENTE, LA JOVEN ESCUCHA UN RUIDO EN EL EXTERIOR DEL BAÑO. LA JOVEN SE SOBRESALTA, PERO AL VER QUE NO OCURRE NADA CONTINUA ENJABONADOSE. DE REPENTE, LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO SE ABRE LENTAMENTE, MISTY OYE EL RUIDO Y TOMA LA TOALLA QUE ESTABA COLGADA CERCA CUBRIENDOSE CON ELLA.

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?**

**VOZ.- _(MURMURANDO)_ SHHHHHH SILENCIO…**

**MISTY.- _(MÁS NERVIOSA AÚN) _¿QUI… QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?**

**VOZ.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO TE ASUSTÉS, NO TE HARÉ NADA MALO. CERRÁ LOS OJOS.**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ?**

**VOZ.- CERRÁ LOS OJOS. TE DARÉ UNA SORPRESA.**

**MISTY.- _(CERRANDO SUS OJOS)_ YA LOS CERRÉ.**

DE REPENTE, MISTY SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN ENTRA EN LA DUCHA, EN ESE MOMENTO, UNOS BRAZOS TOMAN SU CINTURA Y COMIENZAN A QUITARLE LA TOALLA SUAVEMENTE. MISTY ESTÁ MUY NERVIOSA, PERO NO HACE NADA POR SALIR DE ESA SITUACIÓN. LAS MANOS DEL INDIVIDUO COMIENZAN A ACARICIARLA SUAVEMENTE EN TODO EL CUERPO, DE REPENTE, SIENTE QUE UN CÁLIDO ALIENTO SE APROXIMA HACIA SU ROSTRO, POR LO CUAL, NO AGUANTA MÁS Y ABRE SUS OJOS…

**MISTY.- ¡¡¡AASH!!! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ? TE DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO TE VAS A BAÑAR CONMIGO.**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PUES, YA ESTOY ACA, DESNUDO Y MOJADO. ¿SERÍA CAPAZ DE ECHARME?**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENDOLE Y DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN EL PECHO)_ ¡TONTO! ME ASUSTASTE.**

**ASH.- PUES SI NO LO HACÍA ASÍ NO ME IBAS A DEJAR.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA MIENTRAS LE DA UN JABÓN)_ PUES… PODÉS ENJABONARME LA ESPALDA, NO LLEGO… **

**ASH.- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER!**

ASH COMIENZA A ENJABONAR LENTAMENTE LA ESPALDA DE MISTY. A LA JOVEN LE GUSTA SENTIR LAS CARICIAS QUE LE PRODIGA SU AMADO Y COMIENZA A RELAJARSE, SIN PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, ASH TOMA LAS MANOS DE MISTY Y COMIENZA A ENJABONARLAS HACIENDO QUE LAS FROTE SOBRE SU PECHO. MISTY SE RUBORIZA, PERO CONTINÚA CON LA TAREA. ASH DISFRUTA DE ESA SENSACIÓN Y COMIENZA A ENJABONAR LAS CADERAS DE MISTY MIENTRAS LA BESA DULCE Y SUAVEMENTE EN LA BOCA. MISTY COMIENZA A EXITARSE CON ESTO Y COMIENZA ELLA TAMBIEN A ENJABONAR LAS CADERAS DE ASH. SUS RESPIRACIONES COMIENZAN A AGITARSE MIENTRAS CONTINUAN BESANDOSE Y ACARICIANDOSE, LAS MANOS DE ASH COMIENZAN A DESLIZARSE HACIA LAS NALGAS DE MISTY, ELLA SE EMOCIONA AL SENTIRLAS, Y COMENZA A ACARICIAR LA ENTREPIERNA DE ASH. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO EN EL EXTERIOR DEL BAÑO…

**DELIA.- _(GRITANDO DESDE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ ¡HOLA CHICOS, YA LLEGUÉ! NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ, SIGAN CON LO SUYO…**

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJOS)_ ¡AYYYY NOOOOO!**

**DELIA.- ¿YA COMIERON? LES PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA, ASÍ CUANDO TERMINAN DE BAÑARSE COMEN ALGO CALENTITO… _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO POR LA "INTERRUPCIÓN")_ ¿QUIÉN PUEDE PENSAR EN COMER AHORA?**

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ MI AMOR, _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ ESTA NOCHE NOS DESQUITAMOS _(Y LO BESA SUAVEMENTE EN LOS LABIOS)_**

**ASH.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡YA VAS A VER COMO ME DESQUITARÉ! _(Y LE RETRIBUYE EL BESO)_**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡AY MI ASHITO! ESO QUE ME DECÍS ME PONE MÁS FOGOSA.**

LUEGO DE TERMINAR DE "BAÑARSE" PARA LO CUAL TARDARON MÁS DE HORA Y MEDIA, SE DISPONEN A CENAR. DELIA PREPARÓ UNA EXQUISITA COMIDA, QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES DEVORADA POR ASH. MISTY COME DELICADAMENTE DE SU PLATO Y DELIA COME JUNTO A ELLOS…

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS COME)_ ¡GAGSIAS MAGMA! LA COGMIGDAF EFTAG DELIGSSIOSA…**

**MISTY.- ¡SIEMPRE IGUAL! DEBERÍAS TRAGAR PRIMERO Y HABLAR DESPUÉS.**

**DELIA.- GRACIAS POR TUS ELOGIOS HIJO.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ TODO MUY DELICIOSO DELIA.**

**DELIA.- GRACIAS MISTY, LUEGO TE PASO LA RECETA.**

**MISTY.- ASH, ¿QUÉ ESTABAN PREPARANDO USTEDES EN EL LABORATORIO?**

**ASH.- PUES… LA VERDAD, NO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, EL PROFESOR OAK ME DIJO QUE ESTABA OBTENIENDO UN DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, PERO NUNCA ME LO MOSTRÓ. AUNQUE EL TRABAJO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTAMOS DESARROLLANDO ES UNA NUEVA MEDICINA POKÉMON, AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO LA HEMOS DISOCIADO COMPLETAMENTE COMO PARA SABER QUE EFECTOS TIENE SOBRE LOS POKÉMONS.**

**MISTY.- YA VEO. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TENÉS MUCHO TRABAJO ESTOS DÍAS.**

**ASH.- SI, ASÍ ES. EL PROFESOR ME PIDIÓ QUE LO AYUDE CON ESO.**

**DELIA.- ALGO DE ESO ME COMENTÓ SAMY, QUE EL PREPARADO ES MUY, MUY COMPLICADO DE PREPARAR Y QUE REQUIERE DE TODA LA AYUDA DISPONIBLE, ASÍ QUE SI NO TE ES MOLESTIA MISTY, PODRÍAS PROLONGAR TU ESTADÍA EN EL PUEBLO ASÍ PASÁS MÁS TIEMPO CON ASH.**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡NO ES MALA IDEA!**

**ASH.- _(SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO A MISTY)_ Y ASÍ "JUGAMOS" JUNTOS.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASHITO!**

**DELIA.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡PUES ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES! YA ESTÁ TU HABITACIÓN PREPARADA MISTY.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ, ACASO ELLA NO VA A DORMIR CONMIGO? **

**DELIA.- ¡CLARO QUE SI HIJO! ES POR ESO QUE YA CAMBIÉ LAS SABANAS DE TU CAMA Y TE PUSE "YA SABES QUE" LIMPIOS EN TU CAJÓN DE LA ROPA INTERIOR.**

**ASH.- ¿Y POR QUE DIJISTE "TU HABITACIÓN MISTY"?**

**DELIA.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PORQUE COMO VIENE TANTO A CASA Y DUERME SIEMPRE ALLÍ, ES CASI COMO QUE LO FUERA.**

**ASH.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡AAAH, YA VEO!**

RATO MÁS TARDE, LA JOVEN PAREJA SE ENCUENTRA EN "SU" HABITACIÓN. LUEGO DE QUE HICIERAN EL AMOR, ASH SE VE ALGO "FRÍO" Y PENSATIVO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LO VEMOS ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA, BOCA ARRIBA, MIENTRAS MISTY ESTÁ A SU LADO JUGANDO CON ÉL…

**MISTY.- _(MIENTRAS JUEGA CON EL PELO DE ASH)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? TE VES MUY PENSATIVO, ADEMÁS ESTA NOCHE NO TE VI MUY FOGOSO QUE DIGAMOS… ¿O ESTÁS ASÍ POR QUE NOS INTERRUMPIÓ TU MAMÁ EN LA DUCHA?**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO, SIN PONER ATENCIÓN A LO QUE DICE MISTY)_ NO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE PASE LO MISMO… DEBO HACER ALGO…**

**MISTY.- _(ACARICIANDOLO)_ ¡AH YA SÉ! NO TE GUSTÓ COMO LO HICE… _(COMPUNGIDA)_ PERDONAME. PERO DAME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MEJORARLO.**

**ASH.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ ¿CÓMO LO HARÉ?**

**MISTY.- _(BESANDOLO)_ ASH, MI ASHITO… OSHITO MIO… PICHONCITO… ¿QUÉ TE PASA? HABLAME… **

**ASH.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ ES ALGO DIFÍCIL DE LOGRAR…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJANDOSE)_ ASH… ¿NO ME VAS A HABLAR?**

**ASH.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ PERO, SE COMO SE PODRÍA ARREGLAR…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿NO ME VAS A PONER ATENCIÓN?**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO AÚN)_ TAL VEZ SI… _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AUUUGH!!!**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA, LUEGO DE DARLE UN LIGERO GOLPE… "AHÍ" A ASH)_ SI NO ME PONÉS ATENCIÓN TE PEGO MÁS FUERTE.**

**ASH.- _(FROTANDOSE "AHÍ" PARA ALIVIAR EL DOLOR)_ ¡AUUUGGGH! QUE MALA SOS MISTY, ME DISTRAJE UN MOMENTO PENSANDO EN EL TRABAJO DE MAÑANA.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡PUES DEJATE DE PENSAR EN ESO AHORA! RELAJATE Y DISFRUTÁ DE NUESTRO MOMENTO DE PASIÓN!**

**ASH.- PERO MISTY… PASA QUE ES UN PROYECTO MUY IMPORTANTE…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿IMPORTANTE, MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE EL SEXO?**

**ASH.- PUES… SI –DICE ASH MIENTRAS SE TAPA LA BOCA, ARREPENTIDO DE LO QUE ACABA DE MUSITAR-**

**MISTY.- _(HOSCA)_ ¿ASÍ QUE EL TRABAJO ES MÁS IMPORTATE QUE NUESTRAS RELACIONES SEXUALES?… PUES BUENO _(Y COMIENZA A ENVOLVERSE CON TODAS LAS FRAZADAS Y SABANAS DE LA CAMA HASTA CUBRIRSE POR COMPLETO) ¡¡¡AHORA TE LAS AGUANTÁS!!! _(MIENTRAS LO EMPUJA HACIA FUERA DE LA CAMA)_ ¡CORRETE Y DEJAME LUGAR!_**

**ASH.- _(TARTAMUDEANDO)_ PE… PERO... PERO MISTY…**

**MISTY.- _(ACOSTADA DE ESPALDAS A ÉL)_ ¡CORRETE Y DEJAME LUGAR –DICE MIENTRAS LO EMPUJA DE UN "CULAZO" HACIA FUERA DE LA CAMA-**

**ASH.- _(SUPLICANDO DESDE EL PISO DEL CUARTO)_ MISTY… POR FAVOR, PERDONAME… PERO DEJAME DORMIR CON VOS EN LA CAMA, HACE FRÍO…**

**MISTY.- _(INCORPORANDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ ¡PUES CUBRITE CON ESTO! –DICE LA BONITA PELIRROJA MIENTRAS ARROJA LOS CALZONCILLOS DEL JOVEN ENTRENADOR A SU CARA-**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿AH SI? ¡PUES BUENAS NOCHES ENTONCES! –EXCLAMA ASH MIENTRAS SE ACURRUCA EN EL PISO DE LA HABITACIÓN-**

**MISTY.- _(EN LA CAMA Y DANDOLE LA ESPALDA)_ TONTO… -MUSITA COMPUNGIDA-**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, MISTY SE DESPIERTA Y VE A ASH DURMIENDO A SU LADO EN LA CAMA, DESNUDO Y SIN TAPARSE CON NADA. AL VERLO SE SORPRENDE, YA QUE NO RECUERDA CON EXACTITUD EN QUE MOMENTO ÉL PUDO SUBIRSE A LA CAMA SIN QUE ELLA LO NOTE, PERO SE CONMUEVE AL SENTIR QUE SU RESPIRACIÓN ESTÁ AGITADA, PRODUCTO DE DORMIR TODA UNA NOCHE SIN ROPAS. ASUSTADA, LE TOCA LA FRENTE PARA VER SI SU TEMPERATURA ESTÁ ELEVADA, PERO SE TRANQUILIZA AL VER QUE ES NORMAL. ENTONCES LO ARROPA Y SE ACURRUCA JUNTO A ÉL…

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZANDOLO "CUCHARITA" MIENTRAS LE HABLA CON TERNURA)_ TONTITO, TUVISTE QUE PASAR UNA NOCHE DE FRÍO PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR NUESTRA INTIMIDAD. ESPERO QUE NO SE REPITA –DICE MIENTRAS LO BESA-**

**ASH.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDO)_ TE AMO…**

**MISTY.- _(VOLVIENDOLO A BESAR)_ Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MI PICHONCITO. _(MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA)_ ACURRUCATE JUNTO A MÍ ASÍ TE CALENTÁS…**

EN ESE INSTANTE, LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN SE ABRE DE GOLPE DANDO PASO A LA SEÑORA KETCHUM, LA CUAL ENTRA A LOS GRITOS A LA HABITACIÓN…

**DELIA.- _(GRITANDO CON DESESPERACIÓN)_ ACABA DE LLAMARME SAMY… ¡¡¡ALGO TERRIBLE LE OCURRIÓ A TRACEY!!!**

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(SALTANDO POR EL AIRE)_ ¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¿QUE OCURREEEEE?**

DELIA SE VE MUY ANGUSTIADA, LA LLAMADA DE OAK LOGRÓ PONERLA EN ESE ESTADO  ¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ A TRACEY COMO PARA QUE LA MAMÁ DE ASH REACCIONE ASÍ? SEPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

BUENO! AQUÍ VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ^_^ SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDOLO… ES ALGO LARGA LA HISTORIA, PERO SE IRÁ PONIENDO INTERESANTE A MEDIDA QUE AVANZEMOS CON ELLA. LES COMENTO QUE ENTRE PSYDUCK 054 Y YO ORGANIZAREMOS UN CONCURSO DE FICS Y FANARTS SIMILAR AL QUE FUE "EL MANGA DE ORO" ASI QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL CONCURSO Y REVIEWS EN MI MAIL, COMO SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com SUERTE!!!


	3. capitulo tres

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

HEMOS VISTO RECIEN QUE DELIA ENTRÓ A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH Y MISTY ANGUSTIADA Y GRITANDO CON DESESPERACIÓN QUE ALGO MALO LE OCURRIÓ A TRACEY, VEREMOS QUE FUE LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ:

**DELIA.- _(TEMBLANDOLE LA VOZ)_ FUE… ALGO TERRIBLE, INESPERADO, NO ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO NUNCA…**

**ASH.- CALMATE MAMÁ, SI NO NOS DECÍS LO QUE PASÓ, NO PODREMOS COMPRENDER LO QUE OCURRE.**

**MISTY.- _(TAPANDOSE CON LAS SABANAS)_ ES CIERTO DELIA, CONTANOS QUE PASÓ.**

**DELIA.- _(CALMANDOSE)_ ME LLAMÓ SAMY RECIEN Y… ME DIJO QUE POR LA NOCHE, UNA PERSONA DESCONOCIDA INGRESÓ AL LABORATORIO Y SE ROBÓ LAS MUESTRAS DE ESE PREPARADO QUE ESTABAN DESTILANDO, PERO ESO NO ES LO MÁS GRAVE, OCURRE QUE, SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO, SE METIÓ EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TRACEY… Y LO GOLPEÓ HASTA CASI MATARLO… Y AMENAZÓ CON VOLVER PARA MATARLO SI NO CAMBIABA SU ACTITUD.**

**MISTY.- ¿Y COMO SABEN QUE FUE UNA SOLA PERSONA?**

**DELIA.- ES QUE TRACEY LO VIO. LE CONTÓ A SAMY QUE ESA PERSONA IBA CUBIERTO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA O ALGO ASÍ. LE PEGÓ MUCHO, ADEMÁS ANTES DE IRSE, LE DIJO QUE SI SEGUÍA MOLESTANDO, LO MATARÁ. ESO ES LO QUE NOS CONFUNDE, YA QUE TRACEY ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACIÓN Y EL DELINCUENTE ENTRÓ AL LABORATORIO, SE LLEVÓ LOS COMPUESTOS Y LUEGO GOLPEÓ A TRACEY SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO.**

**ASH.- ¿NO ENCONTRARON NINGUNA PISTA?**

**DELIA.- NO LO SÉ ASH. DEBERÍAS HABLAR CON SAMY.**

**ASH.- ¡IRÉ A VERLO AHORA MISMO!**

**MISTY.- ¡TE ACOMPAÑO ASH!**

POCO DESPUÉS, ENCONTRAMOS A ASH Y MISTY EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK, VEMOS EN EL LUGAR A LA OFICIAL JENNY Y A ALGUNOS AGENTES BUSCANDO HUELLAS O DATOS QUE PERMITAN ESCLARECER LO OCURRIDO…

**ASH.- POR LO VISTO LA POLICÍA LLEGÓ PRONTO A INVESTIGAR.**

**MISTY.- ESPERO ENCUENTREN AL RESPONSABLE.**

**ASH.- CREO QUE ES UN NUEVO CASO PARA… ¡EL DETECTIVE ASH KETCHUM!**

**MISTY.- _(TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA)_ ¡AY ASH! NUNCA ANTES LOGRASTE DESCUBRIR NADA. ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE ENCONTRARÁS ALGO AHORA?**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENDO)_ NADA. PERO ME GUSTA DECIRLO.**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO, AL MENOS VAMOS A VER AL PROFESOR OAK A VER QUE NOS PUEDE CONTAR.**

SIN PENSARLO MUCHO Y SIN MUCHO ESFUERZO, EVADEN EL CORDÓN POLICIAL, LOGRANDO INGRESAR AL LABORATORIO DE OAK, EL CUAL SE VE APESADUMBRADO POR LO OCURRIDO A SU JOVEN ASISTENTE. AL VER A LA PAREJA DE NOVIOS, CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO…

**OAK.- ¡QUE SUERTE QUE VINIERON! POR LO VISTO DELIA LES CONTÓ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ.**

**ASH.- ASÍ ES PROFESOR, MI MAMÁ NOS AVISÓ DE LO ACONTECIDO Y VINIMOS A VER EN QUE LO PODEMOS AYUDAR.**

**MISTY.- DESDE YA PROFESOR, CUENTE CON NOSOTROS PARA LO QUE NECESITE.**

**OAK.- NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO. ASH, ¿PODRÁS AYUDARME EN EL LABORATORIO MIENTRAS TRACEY SE ENCUENTRE INTERNADO EN EL HOSPITAL?**

**ASH.- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER PROFESOR!**

**OAK.- TE LO AGRADEZCO ASH.**

**MISTY.- YO TAMBIEN LO AYUDARÉ AQUÍ PROFESOR.**

**OAK.- MUCHAS GRACIAS MISTY, SERÁ UN PLACER QUE NOS ACOMPAÑÉS.**

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER AHORA PROFESOR?**

**OAK.- _(DUDANDO)_ EEMM, NO MUCHO… LA POLICÍA ESTÁ INVESTIGANDO, ASÍ QUE ME PIDIERON QUE NO TOQUE NADA, PERO… ¿QUÉ TAL SI VAN A VER A TRACEY AL HOSPITAL?**

**ASH.- _(DUDANDO)_ EEEH…**

**MISTY.- ¡IREMOS!**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿A QUÉ IREMOS?**

**MISTY.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¡AY ASH! TRACEY ES NUESTRO AMIGO, NO DEJAREMOS DE ACOMPAÑARLO AHORA QUE NOS NECESITA.**

**ASH.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN!**

**MISTY.- ¡VAMOS ASH! IREMOS A VISITARLO.**

**ASH.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO SE POR QUE TENGO QUE IR…**

**MISTY.- ¿DECÍAS ALGO ASH?**

**ASH.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO, NADA… NO DIJE NADA.**

**MISTY.- _(EMPUJANDOLO) _BUENO, VAMOS CAMINÁ, IREMOS AL HOSPITAL.**

**ASH.- _(DEJANDOSE EMPUJAR)_ BUENO, COMO DIGAS, ¡NO ME EMPUJÉS!**

Y EN EL HOSPITAL, EL AMBIENTE ES DIFERENTE. DEBIDO A LOS BRUTALES GOLPES RECIBIDOS, TRACEY SE ENCUENTRA INTERNADO EN LA UNIDAD DE TERAPIA INTENSIVA DEL HOSPITAL DE PALETA. POR OBVIAS RAZONES, DEBEN ESPERAR OBLIGADAMENTE AL ESTRICTO HORARIO DE VISITAS QUE IMPONE EL NOSOCOMIO. PARA MATIZAR LA ESPERA, ASH Y MISTY DECIDEN IR A TOMAR ALGO AL BAR QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL INTERIOR DEL HOSPITAL…

**MISTY.- _(VIENDO EL MENÚ)_ CREO QUE ME TOMARÉ… VEAMOS… UNA COCACOLA CON UNA PORCIÓN DE TORTA.**

**ASH.- _(VIENDO EL MENÚ)_ PUES… YO PEDIRÉ CAFÉ. UN CAFÉ DOBLE BIEN CARGADO CON UN SÁNGUCHE DE JAMÓN Y QUESO.**

**MOZO**.- _(ANOTANDO EL PEDIDO) ¡MUY BIEN! ENSEGUIDA SALE SU PEDIDO. __(Y SE RETIRA)_

**MISTY**.- NO ENTIENDO QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A TRACEY… SI ÉL NO LO ATACÓ AL DELINCUENTE, ¿POR QUÉ LO GOLPEÓ TANTO?

**ASH**.- ESO NO LO SABEMOS MISTY, AÚN NO HABLAMOS CON TRACEY, ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA VISTO ALGO, O A LO MEJOR LO GOLPEÓ Y LO TORTURÓ PARA QUE LE ENTREGUE EL COMPUESTO.

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE, PERO EL PROFESOR OAK DIJO QUE LO GOLPEARON DENTRO DE SU HABITACIÓN. 

**ASH**.- ESO ES CIERTO, PERO NO NOS DIJO SI FUE ANTES O DESPUES DE ENCONTRAR EL COMPUESTO.

**MISTY**.- ESO LO DIRÁ TRACEY. O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO…

**ASH**.- YA HABLAREMOS CON ÉL.

INSTANTES DESPUES, Y AL TERMINAR DE CONSUMIR LO PEDIDO EN EL BAR, ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TRACEY… EL CUADRO QUE PRESENTA TRACEY ES LAMENTABLE: UN MONITOR CARDÍACO CONECTADO A SU PECHO PARA MEDIR SUS PULSACIONES, UN RESPIRADOR ARTIFICIAL CONECTADO A SUS PULMONES, UNA SONDA PARA EVACUAR SUS ESFÍNTERES Y SUERO ENDOVENOSO COMPLETAN EL PAISAJE DEL ENFERMO… ADEMAS DE ENCONTRARSE CUBIERTO DE LLAGAS Y HERIDAS DE DIVERSAS DIMENSIONES EN TODO SU CUERPO, LAS CUALES SANGRAN EN AQUELLOS LUGARES EN LOS CUALES LA CICATRIZACIÓN NO SE COMPLETÓ EN SU TOTALIDAD… SIN CONTAR EL YESO QUE LE COLOCARON EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y EL QUE LE CUBRE EL BRAZO DEL MISMO LADO EN SU TOTALIDAD. ANTE ESTA VISTA, MISTY SE ESTREMECE Y SE CONMUEVE POR LA SALUD DE TRACEY, MIENTRAS QUE ASH MUESTRA UNA EXTRAÑA ACTITUD HACIA LA SALUD DEL ENFERMO…

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ OH BUENO… YA LO VIMOS… _(ENCAMINANDOSE HACIA LA PUERTA)_**

**MISTY.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¡TODAVÍA NO NOS VAMOS ASH! VINIMOS A HABLAR CON TRACEY PARA SABER QUE LE PASÓ Y PARA ACOMPAÑARLO UN RATO.**

**ASH.- _(VOLVIENDO)_ BUENO, ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ME QUEDO.**

**MISTY.- _(TOMANDO LA MANO DE TRACEY)_ TRACEY… ¿QUÉ PASÓ? CONTAME LO QUE OCURRIÓ, PUEDE SERVIRNOS DE ALGO.**

**ASH.- _(SEÑALANDOLE EL RESPIRADOR CONECTADO A LA GARGANTA DE TRACEY)_ ES OBVIO QUE NO VA A HABLAR, ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE TIENE ESE RESPIRADOR CONECTADO? POR MÁS QUE QUIERA NO HABLARÁ.**

**MISTY.- PERO PUEDE ESCRIBIR SI ES POSIBLE.**

**ASH.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! INTENTEMOSLO. _(HABLANDOLE A TRACEY)_ TRACEY… ¿PODÉS OIRNOS? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ? ¿QUIEN TE GOLPEÓ ASÍ?**

**MISTY.- _(VIENDO A TRACEY HACER UN LIGERO MOVIMIENTO)_ ¡ASH! CREO QUE NOS ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO, PREGUNTALE ALGO DE NUEVO.**

**ASH.- NO LO CREO… DEBE HABERTE PARECIDO.**

**MISTY.- _(VIENDO MOVERSE A TRACEY)_ ¡ES CIERTO ASH! MIRÁ COMO SE MUEVE.**

INESPERADAMENTE, TRACEY COMIENZA A MOVER EL BRAZO SANO, ADEMAS GESTICULA ALGUNOS MOVIMIENTOS EN SU BOCA, COMO SI ESTUVIERA EXCLAMANDO ALGO, UN NOMBRE QUIZÁS.

**MISTY.- _(ACERCANDOSE A TRACEY)_ ¡ESTÁ MOVIENDO LA MANO!**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ NO CREO QUE ESCRIBA MUCHO…**

**TRACEY.- AAAGGGH…**

**MISTY.- _(CONSOLANDOLO)_ TRANQUILO TRACEY, NO TE ESFORCÉS MUCHO…**

**TRACEY.- _(MOVIENDO SU MANO)_ AAAH…**

**MISTY.- ¿QUIÉN FUE? DECINOS QUIEN TE GOLPEÓ. ¡ESCRIBILO! –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS LE PONE UN LÁPIZ EN LA MANO-**

**TRACEY.- _(ESFORZANDOSE)_ AAAH… –MIENTRAS ESCRIBE ALGO CON EL LÁPIZ EN EL PAPEL QUE MISTY LE DIO.**

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDOS AL VER EL PAPEL)_ ¿QUÉ?**

**TRACEY.- _(ESFORZANDOSE)_ AAAH…**

**ASH.- NO LE ENTIENDO NADA, TIENE UNA LETRA MUY FEA…**

**MISTY.- _(GUARDANDOSE EL PAPEL)_ ES POSIBLE QUE SE TRATE DE ALGUNA PISTA QUE NOS LLEVE A DAR CON QUIEN SE ROBÓ LA FÓRMULA Y LO GOLPEÓ. SE LO ENTREGARÉ A JENNY EN CUANTO LA VEA.**

**ASH.- ES POSIBLE…**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ MÁS RECORDÁS TRACEY?**

**TRACEY.- _(AHOGANDOSE)_ AAAH… _(Y CAE INCONSCIENTE)_**

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZANDO A TRACEY)_ ¡TRACEY, TRACEY! NO ES POSIBLE… QUEDÓ INCONSCIENTE NUEVAMENTE. _(GRITANDO) ¡ASH, ANDÁ A BUSCAR UN MÉDICO!_**

**ASH.- _(CORRIENDO HACIA LA PUERTA)_ ¡ENSEGUIDA!**

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZA A TRACEY MIENTRAS LLORA)_ NO TE MUERAS TRACEY, NO TE MUERAS…**

AL SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON UN MÉDICO MUY CONOCIDO, EL MISMO QUE ATENDIÓ A PIKACHU CUANDO SE ATRAGANTÓ CON UNA MANZANA… ESE MISMO QUE ES COMO BROCK… PERO EN MÉDICO :P

**ASH.- QUE BUENO QUE LO ENCUENTRO DOCTOR, PUEDE VENIR POR LA HABITACIÓN 50 A REVISAR A MI AMIGO. CREO QUE SE QUEDÓ INCONSCIENTE.**

**MÉDICO.- ¡HOLA! CREO QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DE ALGÚN LADO, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?**

**ASH.- _(HACIENDO MEMORIA)_ PUES… LA VERDAD, NO LO RECUERDO.**

**MÉDICO.- ES POSIBLE, PERO SI FUERAS CHICA TE RECORDARÍA CON MÁS PRECISIÓN.**

**ASH.- SI FUERA CHICA… _(RECORDANDO QUE MISTY ESTÁ EN LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡EH! NO, NO SE PREOCUPE, NO ES PARA TANTO… SI TOTAL YA ESTÁ SIN SENTIDOS, NO VALE LA PENA QUE SE MOLESTE EN VERLO, DEJELO Y… ¡LO INVITO A TOMAR CAFÉ!**

**MÉDICO.- NO, GRACIAS, PREFIERO LAS CHICAS.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO ME CONFUNDA, SOY NORMAL!**

**MÉDICO.- ¡ES BROMA! BUENO, TENGO UNOS MINUTOS LIBRES, ASÍ QUE VAMOS A VER A TU AMIGO. ¿HABITACIÓN 50? VAMOS HACIA ALLÁ.**

**ASH.- _(RESIGNADO)_ VAMOS NOMÁS…**

AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN, ASH VE A MISTY LLORANDO SOBRE TRACEY, Y NO PUEDE EVITAR UNA MUECA DE DESCONSUELO, EL DOCTOR RECONOCE A MISTY, COMO AQUELLA JOVEN ASISTENTE QUE LO AYUDÓ EN ESA LEJANA OCASIÓN EN QUE POR ACCIDENTE TUVO QUE ACTUAR COMO MÉDICO DE POKÉMONS. AL VERLA, LE SONRÍE Y COMIENZA A DESPLEGAR SUS DOTES DE SEDUCTOR… PARA INCOMODIDAD DE ASH.

**MÉDICO.- _(VIENDO A TRACEY YACER EN LA CAMA Y A MISTY LLORANDO SOBRE ÉL)_ ¡OH! CUANTO LO LAMENTO JOVENCITA, PERO A SU NOVIO NO LE QUEDAN SINO UNAS POCAS HORAS DE VIDA… OLVIDESE DE ÉL Y SALGAMOS ESTA NOCHE LOS DOS SOLOS.**

**MISTY.- _(INCORPORANDOSE SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH! ¿QUÉ DICE?**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡YO SOY EL NOVIO DE MISTY!!!**

**MÉDICO.- _(VIENDO A ASH)_ SI… YA ME PARECÍA QUE UNA DULCE JOVENCITA NO PODÍA ESTAR PERDIENDO SU TIEMPO CON UN MORIBUNDO.**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ DOCTOR… ¿PUEDE REVISAR A NUESTRO AMIGO?**

**MÉDICO.- _(DANDOLE UNA LIGERA MIRADA)_ ¡MMMMMMMMH! NO HAY MUCHO QUE PUEDA HACER POR ÉL. _(SACANDO UNA JERINGA) LO MÁS FACTIBLE ES… _(BLANDIENDO LA JERINGA) _¡¡¡APLICAR LA EUTANASIA!!!_**

**MISTY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO!!!**

**ASH.- _(ASUSTADO) _¿ES PARA TANTO?**

**MISTY.- _(SUPLICANDOLE CON SU CARITA DE SIEMPRE ^_^)_ DOCTOR… HAGA ALGO POR ÉL…**

**MÉDICO.- _(SUSPIRANDO RESIGNADO)_ ¡AYYY! NUNCA ME RESISTO A LA AGRACIADA MIRADA DE UNA BELLA CHICA. ESTÁ BIEN, LO ATENDERÉ. Y A PROPOSITO, ¿TU NOMBRE ES MISTY?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ SI, ASÍ ES.**

**MÉDICO.- RECUERDO QUE EN UNA OCASIÓN ME AYUDASTE. FUISTE MI ASISTENTE CUANDO TUVE QUE ATENDER DE URGENCIA A UN CENTENAR DE POKÉMONS QUE CAYERON DE IMPROVISO A MI HOSPITAL, ¡QUE DÍA TERRIBLE QUE FUE!**

**ASH.- ¡SI LO RECUERDO! FUE CUANDO PIKACHU SE ATRAGANTÓ CON UNA FRUTA.**

**MISTY.- _(RECORDANDO EL SUCESO)_ ¡ES CIERTO!**

**MÉDICO.- Y QUE TE PARECE SI PARA CELEBRAR EL ENCUENTRO NOS VAMOS AL CINE Y LUEGO A COMER UNA PIZZAS, YO INVITO.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ POR SI NO SE DIO CUENTA… SOY EL NOVIO DE MISTY.**

**MISTY.- LO SIENTO DOCTOR, PERO YA TENGO NOVIO.**

**MÉDICO.- ¡AH! ¿VOS SOS EL NOVIO? _(SEÑALANDO A TRACEY)_ POR COMO LLORABA POR ESTE MUCHACHO Y LO ABRAZABA, HUBIESE JURADO QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ÉL.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJO DOCTOR???**

**MÉDICO.- NO ME HAGÁS CASO, NOMÁS ME CONFUNDÍ.**

**ASH.- _(REFUNFUÑANDO)_ SI, COMO DIGA…**

LUEGO DE REVISAR A TRACEY, EL DOCTOR SE RETIRA DE LA HABITACIÓN, Y, FINALIZADO EL HORARIO DE VISITAS, ASH Y MISTY REGRESAN A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM EN DONDE DELIA LOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO JUNTO CON OAK Y LA POLICÍA…

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(ENTRANDO A LA CASA)_ ¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**DELIA.- ¡HIJOS! SAMY Y LA OFICIAL JENNY VINIERON POR QUE CREEN HABER DESCUBIERTO ALGO.**

**OAK.- ASÍ PARECE ASH. CREEMOS QUE EL LADRÓN ES ALGUIEN CONOCIDO DE TRACEY.**

**JENNY.- ¿USTEDES FUERON A VISITAR A LA VICTIMA? ¿PUDIERON COMUNICARSE CON ÉL? SI ES ASÍ NOS SERVIRÁ PARA NUESTRA INVESTIGACIÓN,**

**ASH.- PUES, NO SE, NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**MISTY.- PERO NO CREO QUE SIRVA.**

**JENNY.- POR POCO QUE PAREZCA PUEDE AYUDAR.**

¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE DESCUBRIÓ JENNY? ¿SERVIRÁ DE ALGO LO QUE TRACEY LES CONTÓ A ASH Y MISTY? SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO… 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡¡¡BIEN!!! YA ESTÁ EN LINEA EL CAPITULO TRES… ¡¡¡Y AUN FALTAN VARIOS!!!! BUENO, ESPERO LES AGRADE EL FIC :D LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A SUMY, GRACIAS POR TUS MAILS Y LAS CRITICAS QUE ME HICITES AL FIC :D TE AGRADEZCO TAMBIEN LAS PALABRAS DE ANIMOS QUE ME DISTE ^^ Y TAMBIEN SE LO DEDICO A OTRA AMIGA MÍA: RAQUEL. A PROPOSITO, EL CONCURSO QUE PSY Y YO ESTAMOS ORGANIZANDO VIENE MUY BIEN, ASÍ QUE EMPIEZEN A CORRER LA VOZ. NOS VEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO) CON LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, YA SABEN, MI MAIL ES: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO TRES) OCTUBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE"


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

****

ASH Y MISTY FUERON AL HOSPITAL A VISITAR A TRACEY, EN SU VISITA, TRACEY LES ESCRIBIÓ ALGUNAS POCAS PALABRAS. CUANDO ELLOS LLEGAN A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, OAK Y LA OFICIAL JENNY LOS ESTAN ESPERANDO, YA QUE SUPONEN HABER ENCONTRADO PISTAS PARA ESCLARECER EL ROBO DE LAS POCIONES Y LA GOLPIZA PROPINADA A TRACEY. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, LA OFICIAL JENNY INTERROGA A ASH Y A MISTY SOBRE LO QUE ESCUCHARON:

**JENNY.- ¿CÓMO FUERON HASTA EL HOSPITAL?**

**ASH.- PUES… CAMINANDO.**

**MISTY.- SI, ES QUE QUEDA CERCA DEL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK.**

**JENNY.- AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ¿VIERON ALGUNA PERSONA SOSPECHOSA?**

**ASH Y MISTY.- ¡NO!**

**JENNY.- ¿Y A ALGUNA PERSONA QUE CONOZCAN PERO QUE NO LOS HAYA VISITADO EN ESTOS DÍAS?**

**MISTY.- NO, PARA NADA.**

**JENNY.- _(MIENTRAS SACA UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE SU BOLSILLO)_ ¡A VER! DIGANME SI CONOCEN A ESTA PERSONA.**

JENNY EXTRAE DE SU BOLSILLO UNA FOTO, EN ELLA SE VE EL PERFIL SUPERIOR DE UN TIPO DE PIEL MORENA QUE SE ENCUENTRA VESTIDO CON UN PILOTO DE COLOR CLARO Y UN SOMBRERO DE LLUVIA. ADEMÁS, DICHO SUJETO LLEVA PUESTOS UNOS ANTEOJOS NEGROS. AL VER LA IMAGEN, ASH Y MISTY GRITAN…

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡¡¡ES BROCK!!!**

**JENNY.- _(SONRIENDO)_ YA ME PARECÍA QUE PODÍAN CONOCER AL SOSPECHOSO.**

**ASH.- ¿CUÁNDO TOMÓ ESTA FOTO OFICIAL?**

**JENNY.- ES UNA INSTANTANEA, LA SAQUÉ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS MIENTRAS REVISABAMOS EL LABORATORIO. ESTA PERSONA SOSPECHOSA FUE VISTA POR VARIOS TESTIGOS MERODEANDO EL LABORATORIO DÍAS ANTES DE LOS HECHOS OCURRIDOS, ADEMÁS EN CUANTO QUISIMOS INTERROGARLO, SE NOS ESCAPÓ Y SE ESCABULLÓ ENTRE UNAS MATAS. DESDE ENTONCES NO LO VOLVIMOS A VER.**

**MISTY.- PERO… ¿Y QUE LES HACE PENSAR QUE BROCK PUDO HABER GOLPEADO A TRACEY Y ROBARSE LAS POCIONES?**

**JENNY.- AÚN NO HEMOS AVERIGUADO MUCHO SOBRE ÉL, ES LA ÚNICA PISTA QUE TENEMOS, PERO, ¿ACASO ÉL VINO A VERLOS CUANDO LLEGÓ A PALETA?**

**ASH.- PUES… LA VERDAD… NO, NO LO HEMOS VISTO DESDE HACE MESES.**

**MISTY.- ¡ES CIERTO! ¿POR QUÉ VENDRÍA AQUÍ A PALETA Y NO SE PONDRÍA EN CONTACTO CON NOSOTROS?**

**ASH.- ¿TENDRÁ RELACIÓN CON LO QUE TRACEY ESCRIBIÓ?**

**MISTY.- ¡ES CIERTO! TRACEY EN EL HOSPITAL ESCRIBIÓ UNAS PALABRAS EN UN PAPEL, PERO NO CREO QUE SEAN POR BROCK.**

**JENNY.- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ESCRIBIÓ?**

**MISTY.- AQUÍ TIENE EL PAPEL CON LAS PALABRAS OFICIAL. –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS LE DA EL PAPEL-**

**JENNY.- _(TOMANDO EL PAPEL)_ VEAMOS… AQUÍ DICE: "OCULTO… TIPO NEGRO"**

**ASH.- ¿ESO SIGNIFICA ALGO?**

**MISTY.- ES POSIBLE ASH.**

**JENNY.- PUES, ESO CONFIRMARÍA MIS SOSPECHAS, TRACEY AQUÍ ESCRIBIÓ ESTAS PALABRAS REFIRIENDOSE A UNA PERSONA, SI LAS UNIMOS A TODAS NOS DA COMO PISTA DE QUE ÉL FUE ATACADO POR UNA PERSONA DE COLOR Y QUE SE OCULTA POR ALGUNA RAZÓN. ESO NOS CONDUCE HASTA SU AMIGO BROCK.**

**MISTY.- ¿PERO POR QUE?**

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER BROCK CON ESTO?**

**JENNY.- JUSTAMENTE, UN TIPO NEGRO: BROCK. Y ENCIMA "OCULTO" YA QUE NO SE PRESENTÓ CON USTEDES EN ESTOS DÍAS. NO ME CABE NINGUNA DUDA MÁS. _(TOMANDO SU RADIO Y HABLANDO POR ELLA) ¡AGENTE! LIBREN UNA ORDEN DE ARRESTO CONTRA BROCK… BAJO EL CARGO DE ROBO AGRAVADO Y LESIONES GRAVISIMAS._**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ ES UNA PENA…**

**ASH.- _(COMPUNGIDO)_ POBRE BROCK… ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?**

LUEGO DE ESTO, JENNY SE RETIRA, EL PEDIDO DE CAPTURA LIBRADO CONTRA BROCK DEJA MUY PREOCUPADOS A TODOS EN LA CASA KETCHUM. OAK SE QUEDA EN LA MISMA UN RATO MÁS, NO ESTÁ CON ANIMOS DE REGRESAR A SU LABORATORIO, ASÍ QUE SE QUEDA CON DELIA A CENAR. ASH Y MISTY, LUEGO DE LA CENA, SE DIRIGEN A SU HABITACIÓN. MISTY ESTÁ PREOCUPADÍSIMA POR LO OCURRIDO, MIENTRAS QUE ASH SÓLO PIENSA EN OTRA COSA…

**MISTY.- NO ENTIENDO POR QUE BROCK HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO, SI NO NECESITA NADA, ES UN IMPORTANTE LÍDER DE GIMNASIO, UN RECONOCIDO CRIADOR…**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY)_ ¡OH VAMOS MISTY! OLVIDATE DE ESO AHORA…**

**MISTY.- NO PUEDO… BROCK ES NUESTRO AMIGO, Y TRACEY TAMBIEN, NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE LO OCURRIDO ASÍ NOMÁS.**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS)_ DALE… HOY SI TE PROMETO QUE NO PENSARÉ EN EL TRABAJO. VAMOS… ¡HAGAMOSLO!**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ LO SIENTO ASH… NO ESTOY CON ANIMOS.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡UFA! AYER NO QUISISTE POR QUE TE ENOJASTE Y AHORA NO QUERÉS POR QUE NO ESTÁS CON ANIMOS…**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ LO SIENTO ASH. DESCANSEMOS AHORA. _(SONRIENDO)_ SI ME SIENTO CON MÁS ANIMOS MAÑANA TE PROMETO QUE LO HAREMOS. ¿SI?**

**ASH.- _(REFUNFUÑANDO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN!**

**MISTY.- _(DESVISTIENDOSE)_ DURMAMOS AHORA… ESTOY MUY CANSADA.**

**ASH.- _(PENSADO MIENTRAS LA MIRA)_ QUE LINDA QUE ES MISTY… SOY MUY AFORTUNADO AL TENERLA COMO NOVIA… Y ESA CINTURITA TAN BONITA… _(BABEANDOSE)_ Y ESAS TET…**

**MISTY.- _(VIENDO A ASH)_ ASH… ¿EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¿ACASO NO VAS A DORMIR?**

**ASH.- _(VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD)_ ¡EH! NO… EN NADA…**

**MISTY.- _(VESTIDA CON SU CAMISÓN)_ HASTA MAÑANA MI PICHONCITO _(BESANDOLO EN LA BOCA)_ DORMÍ BIEN –Y SE METE EN LA CAMA- NO TARDÉS MUCHO QUE ME DA FRÍO.**

**ASH.- _(DESVISTIENDOSE A LAS APURADAS Y METIENDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ ¡ACA LLEGUÉ!**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡AY ASH! NO SEAS TAN IMPULSIVO…**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLA)_ COMO NO… SI TE GUSTA…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡CALMATE! NO ESTOY CON GANAS…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡UFA!**

DEJEMOS A LOS AMANTES EN LO SUYO. RATO MÁS TARDE, VEMOS EN EL HOSPITAL AL MÉDICO REVISANDO A TRACEY DEDICADO PLENAMENTE A SU LABOR.

**MÉDICO.- BUENO ENFERMERA. POR SUERTE EL PACIENTE SE ENCUENTRA ESTABLE, NO PRESENTA NINGUNA MEJORÍA Y SU ESTADO NO HA EMPEORADO.**

**ENFERMERA.- DE TODAS MANERAS HAY QUE CONTROLARLO.**

**MÉDICO.- EN UNA HORA VENDREMOS. SON LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE ¿YA LE DIO EL ANTIBIOTICO?**

**ENFERMERA.- AQUÍ LO TENGO –DICE MOSTRANDO UNA JERINGA-**

**MÉDICO.- APLIQUESELO A TRAVÉS DE LA VÍA ENDOVENOSA.**

**ENFERMERA.- _(COLOCANDO LA JERINGA EN EL SUERO)_ EN DOS HORAS LE TOCA OTRA DOSIS. VENDRÉ DIRECTAMENTE A PONERSELA.**

**MÉDICO.- Y QUE LE PARECE SI MIENTRAS COMEMOS ALGO JUNTOS… **

**ENFERMERA.- NO TENGO HAMBRE, DISCULPE.**

**MÉDICO.- _(RESIGNADO)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN EL HOSPITAL…

**MÉDICO.- BUENO ENFERMERA, SON LAS 12:15 DE LA NOCHE. REVISEMOS AL PACIENTE DE LA HABITACIÓN 50, ES EL ÚNICO QUE FALTA.**

**ENFERMERA.- ESTÁ BIEN DOCTOR.**

AL ABRIR LA PUERTA Y ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN, LA MISMA SE ENCUENTRA A OSCURAS, EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, EL DOCTOR SIENTE QUE ALGO SE ESTRELLA CONTRA LA PARED MUY CERCA DE SU CABEZA Y LLEGA A PERCIBIR A UNA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO ESCAPANDO POR LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN, AL CORRER PARA VER DE QUIEN SE TRATA, TROPIEZA CON ALGO TIRADO EN EL SUELO. LA ENFERMERA ENCIENDE LA LUZ Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UN ESPECTACULO DANTESCO… TRACEY FUE ASESINADO, Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE. SU TORSO SE ENCUENTRA COMPLETAMENTE ENSANGRENTADO SOBRE LA CAMA Y CUBIERTO DE MULTIPLES LLAGAS, UNO DE SUS BRAZOS SE ENCUENTRA CERCENADO Y DESPARRAMADO EN VARIAS PARTES DEL SUELO DEL CUARTO, MIENTRAS QUE UNA DE SUS PIERNAS APARECE TIRADA DEBAJO DE LA CAMA QUEBRADA HORRIBLEMENTE, LA OTRA PIERNA, LA DEL YESO, FUE EL ELEMENTO CON EL CUAL EL DOCTOR SE TROPEZÓ AL TRATAR DE INTERCEPTAR AL SUPUESTO RESPONSABLE DEL CRIMEN MIENTRAS ESCAPABA POR LA VENTANA. ANTE LA ESPANTOSA ESCENA LA ENFERMERA NO PUEDE EVITAR UN GRITO DE HORROR. EL DOCTOR, SE LEVANTA DEL PISO CON SUS ROPAS CUBIERTAS EN SANGRE, YA QUE EL LUGAR SE ENCUENTRA TOTALMENTE SALPICADO DEL ROJO LÍQUIDO Y CONTEMPLA LA ESCENA. SU HORROR CRECE AL VER LA CABEZA DEL INFORTUNADO CLAVADA EN EL POSTE QUE SOSTENÍA EL RECIPIENTE DE SUERO DE LA VICTIMA. LA MISMA SE VE COMPLETAMENTE MORADA Y CON UNA GROTESCA DISTORSIÓN EN SUS FACCIONES, COMO SI LA HUBIESEN GOLPEADO REPETIDAMENTE. Y AL DARSE VUELTA, COMPRUEBA QUE EL ELEMENTO QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE ESTRELLARSE CONTRA SU CARA, ERA EL BRAZO ENYESADO DE TRACEY, EL CUAL FUE ARROJADO POR SU ASESINO…

**ENFERMERA.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO QUE HORROR!!!**

**MÉDICO.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR! EL ASESINO PUEDE ANDAR CERCA AÚN… LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA. CALMESE Y NO TOQUE NADA.**

**ENFERMERA.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

TRACEY FUE ASESINADO. BROCK ESTÁ ACUSADO DE HABER ROBADO LAS POCIONES Y DE HABER GOLPEADO A TRACEY. ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN REALIDAD? ¿QUIÉN MATÓ A TRACEY? ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ BROCK? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡¡¡BIEN!!! YA ESTÁ PUBLICADO EL CAPITULO CUATRO, GRACIAS A SUMYS POR SUS MAILS ^^ COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, LA SITUACIÓN SE VIENE COMPLICANDO (Y LA MÍA IGUAL, NO PUDE AVANZAR MUCHO EN LA ESCRITURA ESTA SEMANA, SIGO EN EL CAP 14… ;_;) BUENO, AGRADEZCO QUE LEAN MI FIC, SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS, Y SI NO LES GUSTA DEJENLOS PARA QUEJARSE. ¡SUERTE! MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO TRES) OCTUBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE"


	5. Capitulo cinco

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

****

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, TODA LA POLICÍA DE PALETA SE ENCUENTRA EN EL HOSPITAL, NUNCA ANTES EN LA HISTORIA DEL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO SE HABÍA COMETIDO UN CRIMEN CON TANTA MALICIA Y ALEVOSÍA. ESTA SITUACIÓN TIENE CONSTERNADA A TODA LA POBLACIÓN DEL LUGAR. LA OFICIAL JENNY SE VE ACONGOJADA Y APESADUMBRADA, COMO MÁXIMA RESPONSABLE DEL DESTACAMENTO POLICIAL DE PALETA, ES SU DEBER ENCONTRAR A, O LOS CULPABLES DE TAN MACABRO CRIMEN, POR EL MOMENTO ÚNICAMENTE DIRIGE LAS INVESTIGACIONES EN EL RECINTO EN DONDE SE ENCONTRÓ EL CADAVER. A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS DE LOS AGENTES, NO ENCUENTRAN NINGUNA PISTA, HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS AGENTES…

**JENNY.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_  ESTO ES DE NO CREER… AÚN NO HAY PISTAS…**

**AGENTE.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! VOLVIÓ A APARECER EL SOSPECHOSO EN CUESTIÓN.**

**JENNY.- ¿CÓMO QUE VOLVIÓ A APARECER? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO HAN CAPTURADO?**

**AGENTE.- ES QUE SE NOS VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR…**

**JENNY.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿QUÉ NO TENÍAN ALGUNA MOTO O VEHÍCULO PARA SEGUIRLO?**

**AGENTE.- LO INTENTAMOS, PERO ESCAPÓ. FUIMOS EN VEHÍCULO TRAS ÉL, PERO SE PERDIÓ DE VISTA.**

**JENNY.- ESTO VA DE MAL EN PEOR…**

**AGENTE.- ¿QUÉ HAREMOS OFICIAL?**

**JENNY.- ¡SEGUIR INVESTIGANDO! NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTE CRIMEN QUEDE IMPUNE.**

**AGENTE.- COMO ORDENE OFICIAL. _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**JENNY.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_ ¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ! _(DIRIGIENDOSE AL DOCTOR, QUE SE ENCUENTRA CERCA)_ ¡DOCTOR! ¿VIO ALGO MÁS APARTE DE ESA FIGURA EXTRAÑA VESTIDA COMPLETAMENTE DE NEGRO?**

**MÉDICO.- NO, SÓLO ESO, Y QUE POR LO VISTO INTENTÓ ATACARME YA QUE ME ARROJÓ EL BRAZO DE LA VICTIMA.**

**JENNY.- ESTÁ BIEN. PUEDE RETIRARSE. ¡AGENTE!**

**MÉDICO.- COMO DIGA… PERO SI GUSTA PODREMOS IR A COMER UNA PIZZA JUNTOS ASÍ HABLAMOS ACERCA DEL CASO…**

**JENNY.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ NO ME MOLESTE, RETIRESÉ POR FAVOR… ¡AGENTE!**

**DOCTOR.- _(RETIRANDOSE)_ COMO DIGA OFICIAL…**

**AGENTE.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¡ORDENE OFICIAL!**

**JENNY.- VAYA AL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK Y NOTIFIQUELE LO OCURRIDO, LUEGO VAYA A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM Y AVISE A ASH KETCHUM LO QUE PASÓ. ELLOS SON LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCÍAN DE CERCA A LA VICTIMA Y DISPONDRÁN SOBRE SUS EXEQUIAS…**

**AGENTE.- COMO ORDENE _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

EL AGENTE LLEGA CON LA TRÁGICA NOTICIA AL LABORATORIO DE OAK. LUEGO DE COMUNICARLE LA NOTICIA, PARTE JUNTO AL PROFESOR A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM A NOTIFICAR DE LO OCURRIDO A ASH Y SU FAMILIA. EL SUCESO CONMUEVE A LOS RESIDENTES DE LA CASA…

**MISTY.- _(LLORANDO ABRAZADA A ASH)_ NO PUEDE SER… ¿POR QUÉ LO MATARON ASÍ TAN CRUELMENTE?**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY)_ YA MISTY… CALMATE…**

**DELIA.- _(LLORANDO)_ COMO PUEDE SER… UN MUCHACHO TAN BUENO…**

**OAK.- _(APESADUMBRADO)_ NO PUEDO ENTENDER NADA DE LO OCURRIDO. ¡NO VEO EL POR QUÉ DE UN CRIMEN TAN ESPANTOSO!**

**AGENTE.- LA OFICIAL JENNY ME PIDIÓ QUE LES INFORMARA QUE AL SER LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE TENÍAN CONTACTO DIRECTO CON LA VICTIMA DEBEN DECIDIR QUIEN SE HARÁ CARGO DE LAS EXEQUIAS DEL FINADO.**

**OAK.- YO ME CONTACTARÉ CON SU HERMANO, ES EL ÚNICO FAMILIAR SANGUÍNEO QUE LE QUEDÓ A TRACEY… AVÍSELE A LA OFICIAL QUE EN CUANTO ESTÉN LOS RESULTADOS DE LA AUTOPSIA Y SE DISPONGA JUDICIALMENTE ME HARÉ CARGO DEL SEPELIO TAMBIÉN.**

**AGENTE.- COMO DIGA. ME RETIRO. HASTA LUEGO. _(Y SE RETIRA) _**

**TODOS.- ADIOS AGENTE.**

**OAK.- DEBEMOS SER FUERTES AHORA PARA ENCONTRAR AL RESPONSABLE DE ESTE CRIMEN…**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡FUE BROCK!!! LA MISMA JENNY LO DIJO, ÉL LO MATÓ.**

**DELIA.- CALMATE HIJO, NO PODEMOS DECIR NADA HASTA QUE LAS INVESTIGACIONES FINALICEN, ESO ES ÚNICAMENTE UNA SOSPECHA.**

**ASH.- ¡PERO SI ELLA LO DIJO!**

**MISTY.- ES CIERTO ASH, PERO NO PODEMOS ABRIR JUICIO HASTA DEMOSTRAR LA CULPABILIDAD DE BROCK.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN!**

**OAK.- ES UNA GRAN PERDIDA… ERA UN MARAVILLOSO AYUDANTE Y UN GRAN OBSERVADOR…**

**MISTY.- YO… POR SUERTE ME QUEDÉ CON UNA DE SUS OBRAS…**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH?**

**MISTY.- ¿NO TE ACORDÁS? EL RETRATO QUE ME HIZO TRACEY.**

**ASH.- ¡AH SI! ESE RETRATO.**

EN ESE MOMENTO, OAK TOMA EL TELÉFONO DE LA CASA DE ASH Y SE DISPONE A REALIZAR UNA LLAMADA… (NDA: ¡viejito confianzudo! :P) DEBE NOTIFICAR AL HERMANO DE TRACEY SOBRE LO ACONTECIDO.

**DELIA.- ¿A QUIEN LLAMÁS SAMY?**

**OAK.- _(MIENTRAS MARCA UN NÚMERO)_ AL HERMANO DE TRACEY, PETER. VIVE EN ISLA DE LA LUZ, EN EL ARCHIPIELAGO NARANJA. NO ES MUY LEJOS DE PALETA, PERO ES DIFÍCIL CONSEGUIR UN TRANSPORTE EN ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO… _(HABLANDO POR TELEFONO)_ ¡HOLA! ¿SE ENCUENTRA PETER…? ¡AH! DIGALE QUE LE LLAMA EL PROFESOR OAK… SI, ESPERO UN MOMENTO ENTONCES… _(HABLANDO A DELIA)_ LO FUERON A BUSCAR, ESTÁ AHÍ, NO SE PREOCUPEN, HABLARÉ CON ÉL Y LE EXPLICARÉ LO OCURRIDO.**

LUEGO DE QUE OAK NOTIFICARA AL HERMANO DE TRACEY DE LO OCURRIDO, ASH Y MISTY SE MARCHAN AL HOSPITAL PARA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA EXPLICARLES LO OCURRIDO A TRACEY. AL LLEGAR SE ENCUENTRAN AL MÉDICO QUE CONOCEMOS…

**ASH.- ESE ES EL DOCTOR QUE LO ATENDIÓ A TRACEY. PREGUNTEMOSLE A VER SI SABE ALGO O VIO ALGO.**

**MISTY.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN!**

**ASH.- ¡HOLA DOCTOR! VENÍAMOS A PREGUNTARLE SOBRE LO QUE LE PASÓ A TRACEY…**

**MÉDICO.- ¡EH! ¿POR QUÉ QUIEREN SABER SOBRE ESE TEMA?**

**MISTY.- SOMOS AMIGOS DE TRACEY, Y QUEREMOS SABER LO QUE LE PASÓ.**

**MÉDICO.- _(TOMANDOLE LAS MANOS A MISTY)_ AAAAAAYYYY… NUNCA ME RESISTO A UNA CARA TAN BONITA COMO LA TUYA… VAMOS AL BAR DEL HOSPITAL Y TE CONTARÉ TODO CON LUJO DE DETALLES.**

**ASH.- ¡BIEN, VAMOS!**

**MÉDICO.- LO SIENTO, SÓLO LE CONTARÉ A ELLA Y A SOLAS… VOS QUEDATE ACA.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**MISTY.- LO SIENTO DOCTOR, PERO SI NO VIENE MI NOVIO NO IRÉ.**

**MÉDICO.- ENTONCES NO CONTARÉ NADA…**

**MISTY.- _(RESIGNADA)_ ESTÁ BIEN, IRÉ CON USTED. _(HABLANDOLE A ASH)_ CORAZÓN, QUEDATE POR AQUÍ UN MOMENTO, YO HABLARÉ CON EL DOCTOR Y LUEGO NOS ENCONTRAMOS…**

**ASH.- ¡NO MISTY! ESE TIPO ES UN DEGENERADO…**

**MISTY.- NO TE PREOCUPES PICHONCITO MÍO, SE CUIDARME _(Y LO BESA SUAVEMENTE EN LA BOCA) ¡YA VUELVO! NO TE ANGUSTIÉS._**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

**MÉDICO.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY SOBRE EL CUELLO)_ ¡VAMOS PRECIOSA!**

**MISTY.- _(INCOMODA)_ ¡OIGA! MODERESE…**

**MÉDICO.- _(LLEVANDO A MISTY)_ NO TE PONGAS MAL, TE CUIDARÉ.**

**ASH.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS LOS VE IRSE)_ NO ME QUEDARÉ ACA… _(Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR DETRÁS DE ELLOS A PRUDENTE DISTANCIA PARA NO SER VISTO)_**

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE, VEMOS A LOS TRES EN EL BAR, EL MÉDICO Y MISTY TOMADO CAFÉ EN UNA MESA UBICADA EN EL RINCÓN MÁS OSCURO DEL BAR… Y ASH UNAS MESAS MÁS ATRÁS VIENDO LA ESCENA. EL DOCTOR NO PIERDE UN INSTANTE PARA DESPLEGAR SUS DOTES DE SEDUCTOR, MIENTRAS QUE MISTY, YA NO PARECE TAN INCOMODA CON LOS ACCESOS DEL DOCTOR…

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ESE TIPO NO DEJA DE ACOSARLA… _(HABLANDOLE AL MOZO)_ ¡TRAIGAME OTRO CAFÉ DOBLE BIEN CARGADO!**

**MOZO.- YA TOMÓ TRES SEÑOR, ¿LE TRAIGO TAMBIEN ALGO DE COMER?**

**ASH.- ¡NO! EL CAFÉ ÚNICAMENTE POR FAVOR.**

**MOZO.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**ASH.- _(VIENDO A MISTY CON EL DOCTOR)_ ¿POR QUÉ LA TOMA DE LA MANO? NO NECESITA TANTO TIEMPO PARA DECIRLE LO QUE LE PASÓ A TRACEY…**

**MÉDICO.- _(EN LA MESA CON MISTY)_ DESDE LUEGO, QUEDÉ MUY IMPRESIONADO CON EL CRIMEN, HE VISTO CUERPOS MUTILADOS EN MI PROFESIÓN, PERO NO CON LA SAÑA Y LA MALDAD CON LA QUE DESCUARTIZARON A TU AMIGO.**

**MISTY.- YA VEO… ¿PERO POR QUÉ CREÉ USTED QUE EL ASESINO QUISO AGREDIRLO?**

**MÉDICO.- _(TOMANDOLE LA MANO A MISTY)_ PORQUE ME ARROJÓ EL BRAZO ENYESADO DE LA VICTIMA POR LA CABEZA, DE NO SER POR MIS RÁPIDOS REFLEJOS ME HUBIESE DADO DE LLENO… Y QUE PIEL TAN SUAVE QUE TENÉS MISTY.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS…**

**MÉDICO.- _(ACARICIANDOLA EN LA CARA)_ CREO QUE NINGUN DERMATÓLOGO EN TODA SU CARRERA MEDICINAL ENCONTRARÍA UNA PIEL TAN SUAVE Y TAN TERSA COMO LA TUYA… ES HERMOSA Y MUY BELLA.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS DOCTOR, ES USTED MUY CABALLEROSO.**

**ASH.- _(VIENDO LO QUE PASA)_ ¡¿PERO QUE LE ESTÁ HACIENDO A MISTY?!**

**MOZO.- _(PONIENDO UNA TAZA EN LA MESA)_ SU CAFÉ SEÑOR.**

**ASH.- _(TOMANDO LA TAZA Y BEBIENDOLA DE UN SOLO TRAGO)_ ¡GRACIAS! TRAIGA OTRA!**

**MOZO.- DE ACUERDO. _(Y SE VA)_**

VARIOS MINUTOS Y TAZAS DE CAFÉ MÁS TARDE, EL MÉDICO POR FIN DEJA TRANQUILA A MISTY Y SE RETIRA DEL BAR. ELLA, SE DISPONE A SALIR DEL LUGAR, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE VE A ASH EN SU MESA…

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡ASH! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ACÁ?**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ NO ME IBA A QUEDAR ESPERANDO EN UN PASILLO DEL HOSPITAL A QUE TERMINARA DE SEDUCIRTE ESE MATASANOS.**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE ASH? TE VEO NERVIOSO…**

**MOZO.- _(DEJANDO OTRA TAZA DE CAFÉ EN LA MESA)_ ES QUE CON ESTA YA SON 15 LAS TAZAS DE CAFÉ DOBLE QUE SE TOMA…**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡ASH! TANTO CAFÉ TE VA A HACER MAL, ¿PARA QUE TOMASTE TANTO? ¿ES QUE ACASO TE PUSISTE CELOSO DE ESE TIPO?**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ BUENO, ES QUE… BUENO, YO…**

**MISTY.- _(DANDOLE UN BESITO)_ MI PICHONCITO ESTÁ CELOSO… BUENO, PAGA Y VÁMONOS DE ACÁ. TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE VER SI LE HARÁN HOY EL VELORIO A TRACEY O NO.**

**ASH.- ¡CIERTO! ¿Y QUE DIJO EL MEDICUCHO ESE?**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡UUUGGGH!!! NADA MÁS SE LA PASÓ GALANTEANDOME, NO ME DIJO NADA INTERESANTE, ¡NO SE PARA QUE VINE A VERLO!, ENCIMA ES UN IRRESPETUOSO…**

**ASH.- PERO VOS NO PARECÍAS RECHAZARLO…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡ASH, NO DIGÁS ESTUPIDECES!!! _(TIRANDO UNA TARJETA SOBRE LA MESA)_ ENCIMA ME DIO UNA TARJETA DE SU CONSULTORIO PARTICULAR, ¡NO SE PARA QUE LA QUIERO!**

**ASH.- _(TOMADO LA TARJETA Y GUARDANDOSELA SIN VERLA)_ PUEDE SERVIR DE ALGO.**

**MISTY.- ¡VAMONÓS! YA PERDIMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ACÁ.**

AL LLEGAR A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, SE ENCUENTRAN CON LA NOVEDAD DE QUE EL HERMANO DE TRACEY, PETER, LLEGARÁ A PALETA EN UN PAR DE DÍAS Y QUE A TRACEY AÚN NO PUEDEN VELARLO YA QUE FALTAN "TRÁMITES JUDICIALES" LUEGO DEL ALMUERZO, ASH SE VA CON EL PROFESOR OAK AL LABORATORIO. UNA VEZ EN DICHO LUGAR, OAK LE MUESTRA AL JOVEN ENTRENADOR EL ESTADO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA EL LABORATORIO…

**OAK.- ASÍ QUEDÓ EL LABORATORIO DESPUES DEL ATAQUE Y EL ROBO… AFORTUNADAMENTE NINGUN POKÉMON ESTÁ LASTIMADO. PERO DEBO DARLES DE COMER, ESO NO PUEDE POSTERGARSE.**

**ASH.- LE AYUDARÉ CON ESO PROFESOR.**

**OAK.- ¡AH! PERO ANTES DE ESO, QUISIERA MOSTRARTE ALGO. _(Y DE UNA HELADERA EXTRAE UNOS FRASCOS LLENOS DE UN LÍQUIDO NEGRO) EN ESTOS FRASCOS SIN ETIQUETA SE ENCUENTRA LA FÓRMULA CON LA QUE ESTABAMOS TRABAJANDO TRACEY Y YO, ESA MISMA QUE ROBARON, POR SUERTE LOGRÉ DESTILAR MÁS. SI LLEGARA A OCURRIR ALGUN OTRO INCIDENTE, ME GUSTARÍA QUE LA DESTRUYERAS ASH, AÚN NO LOGRÉ SABER EXACTAMENTE CUALES SON LAS PROPIEDADES DE ELLA, ASÍ QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE CAIGA EN MANOS EQUIVOCADAS._**

**ASH.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN PROFESOR!**

**OAK.- _(MOSTRANDOLE UN ARMARIO CERCANO)_ Y OTRA COSA ASH, EN ESTE ARMARIO GUARDAMOS FOSFORO LÍQUIDO, ES UN COMPUESTO ALTAMENTE INFLAMABLE, ENTRA EN COMBUSTIÓN CON EL CONTACTO DEL AIRE, ASÍ ES QUE DEBE ESTAR PERMANENTEMENTE PROTEGIDO POR EL ELEMENTO ESTABILIZADOR DEL COMPUESTO. NO VAYAS A MANEJAR ESO SIN AVISARME.**

**ASH.- NO SE PREOCUPE PROFESOR.**

RATO MÁS TARDE, OAK Y ASH TOMAN UN CAFÉ JUNTOS MIENTRAS CONVERSAN SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO. DESPUES DE ESTO, ASH REGRESA A SU CASA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA A MISTY…

**ASH.- _(ENTRANDO A SU CASA)_ ¡HOLA A TODOS! YA VINE…**

**DELIA.- HOLA HIJO.**

**ASH.- ¿Y MISTY, DONDE ESTÁ QUE NO LA VEO?**

**DELIA.- PUES… ESTÁ EN EL COMEDOR, PERO NO LA INTERRUMPÁS, ESTÁ HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN POR LO DE TRACEY Y…**

**ASH.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿CON ALGUIEN, QUIEN ES?**

**DELIA.- ES UN MÉDICO DEL HOSPITAL, UNO DE LOS QUE LO ATENDIÓ A TRACEY. VINO A HABLAR CON ELLA POR QUE NO SE QUE COSAS OLVIDÓ DECIRLE ESTA MAÑANA…**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN, VERÉ QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE. _(Y VA AL COMEDOR)_**

AL LLEGAR ASH AL COMEDOR, ENCUENTRA AL MÉDICO (NDA: ya sabemos de quien se trata) COMODAMENTE SENTADO EN UNO DE LOS SILLONES DEL COMEDOR TOMANDOLE LA MANO A MISTY Y A ELLA CON CARA DE CONTENTA CON LO QUE EL TIPO LE CUENTA, AMBOS ESTÁN COMPARTIENDO UNAS TAZAS DE CAFÉ QUE DELIA LES PREPARÓ…

**MÉDICO.- …Y TU CARA ES UNA DE LAS MÁS BONITAS QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, JURO QUE NO HE VISTO CHICA MÁS HERMOSA EN MI VIDA…**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AYYY GRACIAS DOCTOR!**

**MÉDICO.- ¡ES CIERTO! NO SOY DE DECIR MENTIRAS. ME GUSTARÍA QUE VINIERAS A MI CASA ESTA NOCHE ASÍ LEEMOS JUNTOS UN LIBRO CERCA DE LA CHIMENEA, COMO SIEMPRE LO HAGO EN LAS NOCHES LIBRES QUE TENGO…**

**ASH.- _(LEVANTANDO LA VOZ)_ ¿INTERRUMPO ALGO?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA Y ASUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡ASH, ME ASUSTASTE!!!**

**ASH.- NO VEO POR QUE TE ASUSTÁS, SE SUPONE QUE TENDRÁS LA CONCIENCIA TRANQUILA…**

**MISTY.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIRME CON ESO?**

**ASH.- SÓLO QUE LLEGO A CASA Y TE VEO CON ESE TIPO.**

**MÉDICO.- PUES YO VINE A DARLES UNOS DATOS SOBRE EL CRIMEN DE SU AMIGO.**

**ASH.- PUES NO SE HUBIESE MOLESTADO DOCTOR, PODÍA HABERSELOS LLEVADO A JENNY**

**MÉDICO.- _(ARREGLANDOSE LA CORBATA)_ PUES SI… ES BUENA IDEA… IRÉ YA MISTY… DIGO MISMO _(LEVANTANDOSE DEL SILLÓN EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO) ¡BUENAS TARDES!_**

**ASH.- _(CON DISGUSTO)_ ¡BUENAS PARA USTED!**

**MÉDICO.- NO TENGO MALAS INTENCIONES, ME RETIRO _(Y SE VA)_**

**ASH.- CONOCE EL CAMINO DE SALIDA.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡ASH! EL DOCTOR TRAJO INFORMACIÓN VALIOSA SOBRE EL CRIMEN DE TRACEY, NO VINO CON OTRA INTENCIÓN…**

**ASH.- PUES YO NO LE CREO… **

**MISTY.- ¡AY ASH! NO ME VAS A HACER UNA ESCENA DE CELOS POR ESO, VOS NO SOS ASÍ…**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ PUES NO, NO TE HARÉ ESO, LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE NO ME GUSTA NADA ESE TIPO.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿Y CREÉS QUE A MI SI?**

**ASH.- PUES NO PARECÍAS MUY DISGUSTADA… **

**MISTY.- ¡AY AMOR! _(ABRAZANDOLO Y BESANDOLO)_ SABES QUE TE AMO ÚNICAMENTE A VOS… SOS MI PICHONCITO ADORADO.**

**ASH.- _(BESANDOLA Y ABRAZANDOLA)_ Y VOS MI PALOMITA…**

**DELIA.- _(ENTRANDO CORRIENDO Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡LLAMÓ LA OFICIAL JENNY!!! DIJO QUE BROCK FUE ATRAPADO CERCA DEL LABORATORIO DE SAMY LLEVANDOSE COSAS…**

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDOS Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¿¿¿QUEEEE???**

FINALMENTE BROCK FUE ATRAPADO POR LA POLICÍA DE PALETA, PERO… ¿POR QUÉ COMETIÓ SEMEJANTE DELITO? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ÉL DIRÁ EN SU DEFENSA? SEPAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BIEN! OTRO CAPITULO QUE SE SUMA A LOS ANTERIORES… ESPERO LES AGRADE MI FIC, CREO QUE HARÁ HISTORIA ^^ COMO SABEN MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com. ¡SUERTE!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO CINCO) OCTUBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE"


	6. Capitulo seis

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO: SEIS.**

****

AL PARECER BROCK FUE ATRAPADO POR LA POLICÍA DE PALETA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VEMOS A ASH, MISTY Y DELIA EN LA COMISARÍA DE PALETA. QUIEREN HABLAR CON BROCK PARA SABER POR QUE COMETIÓ SEMEJANTES CRIMENES. TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN NERVIOSOS Y ANGUSTIADOS…

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ PARA QUE ÉL SE TRANSFORME EN UN CRIMINAL? ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO? ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?...**

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZANDOLO Y ACARICIANDOLO)_ CALMATE AMORCITO, TODOS NOS PREGUNTAMOS LO MISMO.**

**DELIA.- ES CIERTO HIJO. TENGAMOS CALMA.**

**AGENTE.- _(SIRVIENDOSE UN CAFÉ)_ ¿QUIEREN UNO?**

**MISTY.- DEME UNO POR FAVOR.**

**ASH.- SI, PARA MÍ TAMBIEN.**

**DELIA.- LE AGRADEZCO OFICIAL.**

**AGENTE.- _(DANDOLES EL CAFÉ A ASH Y MISTY)_ AQUÍ TIENEN… ¡AH! ¿USTEDES VIENE POR LO DEL MUCHACHO ESE QUE ATRAPARON CERCA DEL LABORATORIO DE OAK CON LAS COSAS ROBADAS? PUES HASTA EL MOMENTO NO LLEGÓ EL PERSONAL QUE SE OCUPA DE DICHO OPERATIVO, PERO PERMITANME DECIRLES QUE ESA PERSONA QUE ACABA DE SER ARRESTADA YA HACE RATO QUE VENÍAMOS SIGUIENDOLA, POR FIN PUDIMOS ATRAPARLA IN FRAGANTI.**

**DELIA.- PERO, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SE ROBÓ?**

**AGENTE.- NO LO SÉ, ESO LO DIRÁ LA OFICIAL JENNY CUANDO REGRESE DEL OPERATIVO… _(VIENDO ENTRAR A JENNY)_ ¡AH JUSTO ESTÁ LLEGANDO… SE TARDARON MUCHO.**

**JENNY.- _(ENOJADÍSIMA)_ ¡NO DIGA IDIOTECES AGENTE! NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA NADA… ¡¡¡EL OPERATIVO FUE UN FIASCO!!!**

**AGENTE.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PERO QUE OCURRIÓ?**

**JENNY.- EL SOSPECHOSO SE NO ESCAPÓ DE LAS MANOS NUEVAMENTE… **

**AGENTE.- ¿CÓMO FUE QUE PASÓ ESO?**

**ASH, MISTY Y DELIA.- NO PUEDE SER…**

**JENNY.- HUYÓ MIENTRAS NOS DETUVIMOS EN UN SEMÁFORO. ESCAPÓ TIRANDOSE DEL AUTO FORZANDO UNA DE LAS PUERTAS.**

**AGENTE.- PERO ESO ES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE, LAS PUERTAS SON TRABADAS ESPECIALMENTE.**

**JENNY.- ES LO MISMO QUE YO DIJE, POR SUERTE PUDIMOS TRAER ALGUNOS DE LOS ELEMENTOS QUE ROBÓ. ASÍ QUE SE LOS DEVOLVEREMOS AL PROFESOR OAK.**

**ASH.- ¿PUEDO LLEVARSELOS YO? TRABAJO CON ÉL.**

**JENNY.- LO SIENTO ASH, DEBEMOS ESTUDIARLOS PRIMERO PARA OBTENER LAS HUELLAS DIGITALES Y LUEGO FOTOGRAFIARLOS COMO EVIDENCIA.**

**ASH.- COMPRENDO, NO SE PREOCUPE.**

**JENNY.- DE TODAS FORMAS NO FUE MUCHO LO QUE SE LLEVÓ, ÚNICAMENTE TENÍA DOS FRASCOS CON SUSTANCIAS LÍQUIDAS –DICE MIENTRAS MUESTRA LOS FRASCOS POR SEPARADO EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA BOLSA PLÁSTICA-**

**ASH.- AAAAH… _(PENSANDO)_ EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME…**

**JENNY.- _(DEJANDO LOS FRASCOS SOBRE UNA MESA CERCANA)_ DE TODAS FORMAS DEBEMOS SEGUIR BUSCANDOLO.**

**MISTY.- NO SE PREOCUPE OFICIAL, CUENTE CON NOSOTROS.**

**DELIA.- BUENO VÁMONOS, YA ES TARDE Y AÚN NO CENAMOS.**

**ASH.- ¡ES VERDAD! ¿QUÉ COMEREMOS MAMÁ?**

**DELIA.- NO LO SÉ HIJO, VERÉ AL LLEGAR A CASA.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

**JENNY.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, SI TENEMOS NOVEDADES, LES LLAMAREMOS.**

**MISTY.- MUCHAS GRACIAS OFICIAL.**

**ASH.- ESPERO SE RESUELVA PRONTO ESTO.**

**DELIA.- HASTA LUEGO _(Y SALE)_**

**ASH Y MISTY.- ¡CHAU, NOS VEMOS! _(Y SALEN)_**

**JENNY.- ¡CHAU! BUENO AGENTE, GUARDE ESOS FRASCOS EN EL ARMARIO DE LAS EVIDENCIAS Y LLAME AL PROFESOR OAK PARA QUE VENGA A RECONOCERLOS.**

**AGENTE.- DISCULPE OFICIAL… ¿PERO A QUE FRASCOS SE REFIERE USTED?**

**JENNY.- ¡ESOS QUE ESTÁN EN LA MESA!**

**AGENTE.- VEO LA MESA… PERO NO A LOS FRASCOS.**

**JENNY.- _(SORPENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? PERO… SI YO LOS DEJÉ AHÍ HACE UN MOMENTO…**

DELIA Y LOS JÓVENES LLEGAN A LA CASA KETCHUM. LUEGO DE LA CENA, LA CUAL FUE BASTANTE SENCILLA, SE VAN TODOS A DORMIR. ASH Y MISTY, EN SU HABITACIÓN, NO ESTÁN DURMIENDO AÚN…

**ASH.- _(BESANDOLA)_ TE AMO…**

**MISTY.- _(BESANDOLO)_ Y YO A VOS ASHITO…**

**ASH.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ BUENO… VAMOS A HACERLO…**

**MISTY.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER?**

**ASH.- ¡EL AMOR! VAMOS A HACER EL AMOR… DALE… -DICE MIENTRAS LE SACA EL CAMISÓN A MISTY-**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ AY ASH…**

**ASH.- _(PREOCUPADO MIENTRAS SE DESVISTE)_ ¿QUÉ PASA BEBE?**

**MISTY.- ES QUE… NO PUEDO.**

**ASH.- ¿PERO POR QUE NO PODÉS? ¡DALE! HAGAMOSLO.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ OCURRE QUE… RECIEN ME BAJÓ.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡TE BAJÓ!? PERO COMO… SI TE FALTABA UN PAR DE DÍAS SEGÚN MIS CÁLCULOS.**

**MISTY.- Y SEGÚN LOS MÍOS TAMBIEN… PERO ACABA DE BAJARME MI AMOR, ASÍ QUE NO PODEMOS HACERLO… _(CABIZBAJA)_ PERDONAME.**

**ASH.- _(DESANIMADO)_ ESTÁ BIEN… NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMOR… VAMOS A DORMIR. _(Y SE ACUESTA EN LA CAMA)_**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿NO ESTÁS ENOJADO?**

**ASH.- _(DESDE LA CAMA, SIN VERLA)_ ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ENOJARME? SON COSAS DE LA NATURALEZA, NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS OCURRE.**

**MISTY.- _(ACOSTANDOSE AL LADO DE ASH)_ MI PICHONCITO…**

**ASH.- MEJOR DURMAMOS, TUVIMOS UN DÍA MUY LARGO. _(DANDOSE VUELTA Y BESANDO A MISTY) ¡HASTA MAÑANA MI AMOR!_**

**MISTY.- _(BESANDOLO)_ ¡HASTA MAÑANA MI PICHONCITO!**

DEJEMOS A LOS ENAMORADOS DORMIR TRANQUILOS. UNAS TRES HORAS DESPUES, PLENA MADRUGADA, VEMOS QUE UNA FIGURA EXTRAÑA COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDA DE NEGRO, SE DESLIZA ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DE UNA CASA SITUADA EN EL CENTRO DE PALETA. DICHA FIGURA PORTA UN BIDÓN CON UN LÍQUIDO EN SU INTERIOR. AL ASOMARSE POR LA VENTANA, VE AL MÉDICO QUE YA TODOS CONOCEMOS LEER UN LIBRO CERCA DE LA CHIMENEA ENCENDIDA. EL MÉDICO SE ENCUENTRA ABSORTO EN SU LECTURA, POR LO QUE NO SE PERCATA DE QUE ALGUIEN LO ESTÁ ESPIANDO. ANTE ESTO, EL ESPÍA DEJA EL BIDÓN DEBAJO DE LA VENTANA Y SE DIRIJE AL FRENTE DE LA PUERTA. UNA VEZ ALLÍ EXTRAE DE SU BOLSILLO UN ELEMENTO PIROTÉCNICO Y LO COLOCA EN UNA DE LAS VENTANAS DEL FRENTE, LUEGO, TOMA UNA PIEDRA Y SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR UNO METROS… PARA LANZAR LA PIEDRA CONTRA LA VENTANA. LA PIEDRA IMPACTA CONTRA EL VIDRIO EL CUAL ESTALLA PRODUCIENDO UN GRAN ESTRUENDO. EL SONIDO HACE QUE EL DOCTOR SE LEVANTE DE SU SILLÓN Y SE DIRIJA HACIA EL FRENTE DE LA VIVIENDA. EN ESE INSTANTE, EL ESPÍA SE ACERCA CON RAPIDEZ HACIA LE VENTANA EN QUE DEJÓ EL ELEMENTO PIROTÉCNICO Y LO ENCIENDE. VOLVIENDO HACIA EL SITIO EN QUE OCULTO EL BIDÓN. EL GALENO, SIN PERCATARSE DEL ELEMENTO EXPLOSIVO, SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA ROTA, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL EXPLOTA EL OBJETO DEJADO POR EL ESPÍA, PRODUCIENDO LA ROTURA DE LA OTRA VENTANA. ANTE ESTO, EL DOCTOR NO DUDA, ABRE LA PUERTA Y SALE DE LA VIVIENDA BUSCANDO AL CULPABLE; MIENTRAS TANTO, EL ESPÍA SE INTRODUJO A LA VIVIENDA POR LA VENTANA DESDE LA CUAL ESPIÓ AL MÉDICO, ACERCOSE CON EL BIDÓN HASTA LA CHIMENEA ENCENDIDA Y LO DESTAPA, COLOCANDOLO MUY CERCA DE LA CHIMENEA. EL COMBUSTIBLE QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL INTERIOR DEL BIDÓN COMIENZA A EVAPORARSE EN EL AMBIENTE… MOMENTO EN EL CUAL EL ESPÍA SE DESLIZA POR LA VENTANA PERDIENDOSE EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE. EN ESE INSTANTE, EL MÉDICO, REGRESA A SENTARSE A SU SILLÓN…

**MÉDICO.- ¡CARAJO! AHORA TENDRÉ QUE COMPRAR VIDRIOS NUEVOS… _(SE SIENTA EN EL SILLÓN Y TOMA EL LIBRO) NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ROMPIERON EL VIDRIO… ¡QUE RARO! SIENTO OLOR A NAFTA…_**

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, EL DOCTOR OBSERVA CON HORROR EL BIDÓN LLENO DE NAFTA ARDER INTENSAMENTE, INSTANTE EN EL QUE EL COMBUSTIBLE EXPLOTA…

**JENNY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUÉ PISTAS TENEMOS HASTA EL MOMENTO?**

**AGENTE1.- LOGRAMOS AVERIGUAR QUE EL MÉDICO NO TENÍA ENEMIGOS DECLARADOS.**

**AGENTE2.- LOS BOMBEROS ESTÁN ANALIZANDO LOS RESTOS DE LA VIVIENDA, PRESUPONEN QUE FUE UNA FUGA DE GAS EN LA CHIMENEA.**

**AGENTE1.- SEGÚN LOS PERITOS FORENSES, EL MÉDICO MURIÓ INSTANTANEAMENTE COMO PRODUCTO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN, HACE UNOS… 40 MINUTOS APROXIMADAMENTE.**

**JENNY.- POR SUERTE ESTE CASO NO SE RELACIONA EN NADA CON EL CRIMEN DE SKETCHIT.**

**AGENTE1.- LAMENTO CONTRADECIRLA OFICIAL, PERO ÉL FUE QUIEN ATENDIÓ A SKETCHIT EN SUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS…**

**JENNY.- ¡CON RAZÓN! ES POSIBLE QUE SE TRATE DE UN CRIMEN ENTONCES, EL ASESINO DE SKETCHIT BUSCA ESTAR LIBRE DE TESTIGOS… ¡MANDEN A VIGILAR A LA ENFERMERA QUE ESTUVO CON ÉL ESA NOCHE!**

**AGENTE2.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**BOMBERO.- _(ACERCANDOSE A JENNY)_ ¡OFICIAL! ENCONTRAMOS RESTOS DE UN ELEMENTO PLÁSTICO CERCA DE LA CHIMENEA, PRESUMIMOS SE TRATE DE UN RECIPIENTE DE COMBUSTIBLE…**

**JENNY.- ¡ES CIERTO! PUDO TRATARSE DE ESO, ALGUIEN LE DEJÓ UN BIDÓN DE NAFTA ABIERTO, AL EVAPORARSE PARTE DEL COMBUSTIBLE SE ENCIENDE CON EL FUEGO DE LA CHIMENEA ACTUANDO COMO SI FUERA LA MECHA DE UNA BOMBA, UNA VEZ QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON EL COMBUSTIBLE CONTENIDO EN EL BIDÓN, ESTE EXPLOTA PRODUCIENDO LA DEFLAGRACIÓN Y LA MUERTE DE QUIEN SE ENCUENTRE CERCA… ES UN TRUCO MACABRO…**

**BOMBERO.- YA EXTRAJIMOS MUESTRAS DEL LUGAR PARA ANALIZAR ESA POSIBILIDAD OFICIAL. LAS MANDAREMOS AL LABORATORIO FORENSE CUANTO ANTES.**

**JENNY.- ¿CUÁNTO SE TARDARÁN EN ANALIZARLAS?**

**BOMBERO.- NO MÁS DE UN DÍA.**

**JENNY.- ¡PERFECTO!**

**AGENTE1.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! LAMENTO COMUNICARLE QUE SE NOS ESCAPÓ NUEVAMENTE EL SOSPECHOSO BROCK. LO VIMOS MERODEANDO MUY CERCA DE ESTE LUGAR… ESCAPÓ ANTES DE QUE PUDIERAMOS ECHARLE MANO.**

**JENNY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡MALDICIÓN! OTRA VEZ… PERO YA LO ATRAPAREMOS, UN CRIMINAL DE SUS CARACTERISTICAS TIENE SUS PUNTOS DÉBILES.**

ESTE CASO VIENE COMPLICANDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS… ¿POR QUÉ BROCK ASESINARÍA AL DOCTOR? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDE? VEREMOS QUE OCURRE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

YA VAMOS POR EL CAPITULO SEIS ^^ BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FIC, HASTA AHORA NO ME DEJARON REVIEWS, PERO HUBO QUIENES ME ENVIARON MAILS A: julianmanes@hotmail.com ASÍ QUE SE LOS AGRADEZCO. ¡SUERTE!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO SEIS) OCTUBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE"


	7. Capitulo siete

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

****

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, EL DÍA INICIA COMO UNO MÁS EN LA VIDA DE SUS RESIDENTES. ENCONTRAMOS A LA JOVEN PAREJA Y A LA MADRE DE ASH DESAYUNANDO TRANQUILAMENTE, EN EL PRECISO MOMENTO EN QUE EL PROFESOR OAK LLEGA A LA CASA ACOMPAÑADO DE DOS JÓVENES…

**ASH.- ¡DELICIOSO DESAYUNO MAMÁ!**

**MISTY.- ES CIERTO DELIA, LO PREPARÓ MUY BIEN.**

**DELIA.- GRACIAS CHICOS, PERO COMAN ANTES QUE SE ENFRÍE EL CAFÉ.**

**ASH.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MAMI, NO DEJARE QUE SE ENFRÍE NADA.**

**MISTY.- COMÉ MÁS DESPACIO AMOR.**

**DELIA.- _(LEVANTANDOSE DE LA MESA)_ ME PARECE QUE SONÓ EL TIMBRE, IRÉ A VER…**

**ASH.- YO NO OÍ NADA.**

**MISTY.- NI YO… QUE RARO.**

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, INGRESA DELIA A LA COCINA ACOMPAÑADA POR EL PROFESOR OAK ACOMPAÑADO POR GARY Y OTRO JOVEN MÁS. EL MISMO ES MUY PARECIDO A TRACEY, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE ES UN POCO MENOR QUE ÉL, DE PELO CORTO Y CONTEXTURA DELGADA, ALTO Y DE OJOS NEGROS. AL VERLA A MISTY, LE SONRÍE, ELLA NO LE RETRIBUYE LA SONRISA PERO SE QUEDA VIENDOLO ADMIRADA. MIENTRAS QUE GARY DIRECTAMENTE SALUDA A MISTY CON UN BESO, COSA QUE A ASH NO LE AGRADADA DEMASIADO…

**OAK.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS!**

**GARY.- ¡HOLA ASH! HOLA MISTY _(Y LA BESA EN LA MEJILLA)_ TAN DULCE Y BONITA COMO SIEMPRE, AÚN NO ME EXPLICO QUE HACÉS AL LADO DE UN PERDEDOR COMO ESTE.**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

**MISTY.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ASH ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE CIERTOS ENGREÍDOS.**

**OAK.- NO PELEEN MUCHACHOS… SÓLO VINIMOS POR QUE QUIERO PRESENTARLES A PETER SKETCHIT, EL HERMANO DE TRACEY.**

**PETER.- ¡MUCHO GUSTO!**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ NO SABÍA QUE TRACEY TUVIERA UN HERMANO.**

**PETER.- ES UN PLACER CONOCERLOS A USTEDES, ME QUEDARÉ UNOS DÍAS AQUÍ EN PALETA HASTA QUE LOGRE HACER LOS TRÁMITES PARA EL ENTIERRO DE MI HERMANO TRACEY. ÉL ME CONTÓ MUCHO DE USTEDES… _(ACERCANDOSE A MISTY)_ PERO NUNCA ME DIJO QUE TENÍA UN AMIGA TAN BONITA Y TAN HERMOSA COMO VOS… _(TOMANDOLE LA MANO A MISTY)_ ¿CÚAL ES TU NOMBRE BELLA DAMA?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ SOY MISTY.**

**PETER.- _(MIENTRAS LA BESA EN LA MEJILLA)_ ¡BONITO NOMBRE! **

**GARY.- _(METIENDOSE ENTRE PETER Y MISTY)_ ¡MISTY! ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI QUERÉS SALIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE, PODREMOS IR A CENAR AL RESTAURANTE DE LUJO.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ DEBERÍA SALIR CON VOS?**

**GARY.- PORQUE NO TE QUEDARÁS TODA TU VIDA PEGADA A UN INÚTIL PERDEDOR COMO ASH… ¿QUÉ LOGRÓ ÉL EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? ¡NADA!**

**ASH.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE??? SOY EL MAESTRO POKÉMON MÁS FAMOSO EN TODO JOHTO Y SALÍ GANADOR EN LA LIGA NARANJA…**

**GARY.- ¡AH SI! TUS TRIUNFOS DEL PASADO… _(MOSTRANDOLE UN DIARIO DE LA FECHA QUE TRAE CONSIGO) PERO ¿QUÉ ME DECÍS DE TUS ACTIVIDADES DE HOY?_**

**DELIA.- NO PELEEN CHICOS…**

**OAK.- CALMATE UN POCO GARY…**

**ASH.- _(LEYENDO LA TAPA DEL DIARIO)_ "GARY OAK RECIBIRÁ MAÑANA EL PREMIO 'DRATINI DE PLATINO' EN MÉRITO A SUS INVESTIGACIONES EN EL DESARROLLO DE LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA" _(ENOJADO) ¡¡¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!!!_**

**MISTY.- _(ADMIRADA)_ ¡¡¡POKÉMONS DE AGUA!!! ESO ES MARAVILLOSO… ¿QUÉ LOGRASTE DESCUBRIR GARY?**

**GARY.- _(AGRANDADO)_ NO MUCHO… PRETENDO SABER Y CONOCER MUCHÍSIMOS DATOS SOBRE ELLOS, SI GUSTÁS, PODRÉ CONTARTE MÁS DE MIS INVESTIGACIONES ESTA NOCHE MIENTRAS CENAMOS JUNTOS.**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ PODRÍA SER… POR QUE NO… ¡¡¡ME ENCANTA SABER TODO SOBRE LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA!!!**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡MISTY!!! ¿ES QUE ACASO VAS A IR A CENAR CON ESTE TIPO?**

**MISTY.- ¿CÚAL ES EL PROBLEMA ASH? SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOY MAESTRA EXPERTA EN POKÉMONS DE AGUA, ADEMAS SERÁ UN INTERCAMBIO DE CONOCIMIENTOS CIENTIFICOS… _(ABRAZANDOLO) ¿ES QUE NO CONFIÁS EN MÍ ASH?_**

**ASH.- _(CALMADO)_ CONFÍO EN VOS AMORCITO… _(ENOJADO)_ ES EN ESA CUCARACHA EN QUIEN NO CONFÍO.**

**MISTY.- _(SOLTANDOLO)_ ¡ASH! NO LE DIGÁS ASÍ A GARY. ÉL ES UN RESPETABLE CIENTÍFICO. ESTÁ BIEN QUE USTEDES HAYAN TENIDO SUS DIFERENCIAS CUANDO ERAN ENTRENADORES, PERO YA ES HORA DE QUE SE DEJEN DE JODER CON ESO. ¿HASTA CUANDO SEGUIRÁN ODIANDOSE?**

**GARY.- NO PERDÁS TIEMPO HABLANDOLE DULZURA… POR LO VISTO SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO INFANTIL INMADURO DE SIEMPRE.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADÍSIMO)_ ¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE? ¡¡¡REPETILO SI TE ANIMÁS!!!**

**OAK.- _(EN MEDIO DE LOS DOS)_ ¡CALMENSÉ YA! ASH, NO TE ENOJÉS CON GARY, ÉL OFRECIÓ VENIR A AYUDARME EN CUANTO SE ENTERÓ DE LA MUERTE DE TRACEY.**

**PETER.- NO ENTIENDO COMO UNA BELLA MUCHACHA ESTÁ CON UN SALVAJE COMO ESTE.**

**GARY.- ES LO QUE ME PREGUNTO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡USTEDES NO LO PROVOQUEN MÁS! ¡ASH! CALMATE UN POCO POR FAVOR, NOS ESTÁS PONIENDO EN VERGÜENZA.**

**ASH.- ¡MISTY! NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PELEO CON GARY, LO HAGO DESDE ANTES DE CONOCERTE, LO HICE MIENTRAS VIAJÁBAMOS VOS Y YO…**

**MISTY.- SI LO SÉ ASH, PERO YA ES HORA DE QUE DEJÉS TUS DIFERENCIAS…**

**PETER.- _(HABLANDOLE POR LO BAJO A GARY)_ ES MUY LINDA ESA CHICA… ESPERO DISFRUTÉS LA VELADA ESTA NOCHE.**

**GARY.- _(RESPONDIENDOLE DE LA MISMA MANERA)_ EN REALIDAD ESA CHICA NO ME AGRADA, SÓLO LO HAGO PARA FASTIDIAR A ASH, ¡ME ENCANTA VERLO EN ESE ESTADO!**

**PETER.- ENTONCES… ¿PODRÉ CONQUISTARLA?**

**GARY.- ¡DESDE LUEGO! LO ÚNICO QUE TENDRÁS QUE HACER ES DEMOSTRARLE QUE SOS MÁS CIVILIZADO QUE EL CELOSO Y RÚSTICO DE SU NOVIO.**

**PETER.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ENTONCES SERÁ SENCILLO…**

**ASH.- …NO VEO PORQUE ME DECÍS ESO.**

**MISTY.- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN ASH! NO QUIERO PELEAR CON VOS. ESTÁ NOCHE SALDRÉ CON GARY ASÍ APRENDO ALGO DE LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA.**

**ASH.- ¡PUES COMO DIGÁS! ¡YO SALDRÉ CON DÚPLICA! LE LLAMARÉ POR TÉLEFONO Y LA INVITARÉ… HACE MUCHO QUE NO LA VEO. _(Y SE RETIRA) _**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿DÚPLICA?**

**OAK.- _(NERVIOSO)_ BUENO… NO QUISE VENIR A PROVOCAR ALBOROTO…**

**DELIA.- NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ SAMY… NO FUE TU CULPA.**

**GARY.- ES CIERTO ABUELO, COMO SIEMPRE ASH NO TOMA LAS COSAS COMO UNA PERSONA MADURA E INTELIGENTE.**

**PETER.- _(HABLANDOLE A MISTY)_ ¿ACASO TE GUSTAN LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA?**

**MISTY.- _(SIN DARLE MUCHA CONFIANZA)_ SI, ASÍ ES. _(PENSANDO)_ ¿SALDRÁ CON ELLA?**

**PETER.- ¡QUE SUERTE TENÉS! PASÉ GRAN PARTE DE MI TIEMPO ESTUDIANDOLOS Y OBSERVÁNDOLOS, YO TAMBIEN SOY UN OBSERVADOR POKÉMON COMO LO ERA TRACEY…**

**MISTY.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ AJA… QUE BUENO… _(PENSANDO)_ POSIBLEMENTE LO DIJO POR MOLESTARME, NO CREO QUE SEA CAPAZ DE ESO… CREO QUE MEJOR NO SALDRÉ CON GARY, AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME CUENTE SOBRE SUS TRABAJOS…**

**PETER.- …PUEDO MOSTRARTE MUCHOS TRABAJOS…**

**MISTY.- AJA… _(PENSANDO)_ IRÉ A VER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO… _(HABLANDO)_ PERDONAME, TENGO QUE IR A VER A UNO DE MIS POKÉMONS QUE DEJÉ EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN. YA REGRESO. _(Y SALE)_**

**PETER.- _(A GARY)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**

**GARY.- (_GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ ¡DALE TIEMPO!**

AL LLEGAR A LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA, MISTY VE A ASH HABLANDO CON DÚPLICA POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ESCUCHANDO LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA CONVERSACIÓN…

**ASH.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡BUENO DÚPLICA! ENTONCES PASO POR TU CASA A LAS OCHO, PONETE LINDA POR QUE LO PASAREMOS MUY BIEN.**

**DÚPLICA.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡GRACIAS ASHIBOY! HACE MUCHO QUE QUERÍA VERTE. ME GUSTÓ QUE ME HAYAS INVITADO A CENAR.**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO ES NADA…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿EN VERDAD NO PASA NADA CON MISTY?**

**ASH.- NO… NADA, ELLA ESTÁ DE ACUERDO, DIJO QUE ES SALIDA DE AMIGOS… Y ELLA SALDRÁ SOLA CON UNA DE SUS AMIGAS TAMBIEN…**

**DÚPLICA.- ESTÁ BIEN. NOS VEMOS A LAS OCHO. ¡BESITOS! _(Y CUELGA)_**

**ASH.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡QUE BUENO!**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO BUENO?**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO Y ASUSTADO)_ ¡MISTY! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ?**

**MISTY.- SÓLO VENÍA A DECIRTE QUE CANCELÉ LA INVITACIÓN DE GARY Y QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR A ABURRIRME CON VOS ACA EN TU CASA, PERO COMO VEO QUE YA TENÉS PLANES, ¡PUES BUENO, SALDRÉ CON GARY!**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ NO MISTY… PUEDO LLAMARLA PARA CANCELAR…**

**MISTY.- ¿POR QUÉ? _(SARCASTICA)_ "SI YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO… ES SALIDA DE AMIGOS… YO SALGO SOLA CON UNA AMIGA" _(ENOJADA) ¿NO ES ESO LO QUE LE DIJISTE A DÚPLICA?_**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ PERO MISTY…**

**MISTY.- ¡ANDA Y DIVERTITE CON DÚPLICA! YO SALDRÉ ESTA NOCHE CON GARY Y LO PASARÉ A LAS MIL MARAVILLAS… DESDE QUE ESTOY ACÁ QUE NO HE SALIDO A CENAR CON VOS… _(Y SALE)_**

**ASH.- _(GIMIENDO)_ NO ES POSIBLE…**

Y DE REGRESO EN LA COCINA…

**PETER.- TE FELICITO POR TU PREMIO GARY.**

**GARY.- GRACIAS, NO ES LA GRAN COSA, NO ES MI INTENCIÓN ESTANCARME EN ESO.**

**DELIA.- _(SIRVIENDOLES CAFÉ)_ ¿QUIEREN CAFÉ?**

**PETER Y GARY.- SI, GRACIAS.**

**DELIA.- DE NADA.**

**OAK.- ESPERO QUE ASH ESTÉ BIEN.**

**DELIA.- NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ELLOS PELEAN, COMO PAREJA SE LLEVAN MUY BIEN.**

**MISTY.- _(ENTRANDO A LA COCINA)_ ¡ES CIERTO DELIA! Y ES POR ESO QUE ACEPTO LA INVITACIÓN DE GARY PARA SALIR CON ÉL ESTA NOCHE. ASH TIENE OTROS COMPROMISOS ASÍ QUE NO PODRÁ ACOMPAÑARME.**

**GARY.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN, NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL RESTAURANTE A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE.**

**MISTY.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!! SI QUERÉS QUE VAYA CON VOS VAS A TENER QUE LLEVARME Y TRAERME DESDE ACA.**

**GARY.- _(TIMIDAMENTE)_ BUENO… ESTÁ BIEN…**

**MISTY.- _(TOMANDO EL DIARIO)_ LEERÉ UN POCO LAS NOTICIAS…**

**GARY.- LEÉ DE MI PREMIO…**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA, LEÉ UNA NOTA)_ ¡ESCUCHEN ESTO! "LA NOTICIA FRESCA: HALLAN MUERTO A IMPORTANTE MÉDICO DE PALETA. LA POLICÍA ASEGURA QUE SE TRATA DE UN CRIMEN Y SOSPECHA DEL EX LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA. AMPLIAREMOS EN NUESTRA EDICIÓN DE LA TARDE" ¡ERA EL MÉDICO QUE ESTUVO CON TRACEY!**

**ASH.- _(ENTRANDO A LA COCINA)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**

**MISTY.- _(MOSTRANDOLE EL DIARIO)_ ASH, MIRÁ ESTO, MATARON AL MÉDICO ESE QUE ATENDIÓ A TRACEY Y VINO AQUÍ A TRAER PRUEBAS DEL CRIMEN.**

**PETER.- ¡ASESINARON AL TESTIGO DEL CRIMEN DE MI HERMANO! ¿Y AHORA QUE HARÉ?**

**ASH.- PUES POR LA FOTO SE TRATARÍA DE ESE TIPO, PERO NO VEO QUE ESTO ESTÉ RELACIONADO CON LO DE TRACEY…**

**MISTY.- ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?! SEGURO QUE EL ASESINO DE TRACEY NO QUIERE TESTIGOS… SI ES ASÍ, ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN.**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ NO ME ASUSTA UN LOCO SUELTO, ADEMÁS NOSOTROS NO LO VIMOS AL ASESINO. ESTATE TRANQUILA MISTY.**

**MISTY.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ PERO ASH…**

**ASH.- _(CALMADO)_ NO NOS VA A PASAR NADA A NOSOTROS… ESTATE TRANQUILA.**

**OAK.- BUENO MUCHACHOS, VOLVAMOS A MI CASA. DELIA, SI HAY ALGUNA OTRA NOVEDAD TE LLAMARÉ, HASTA MAÑANA.**

**DELIA.- ¡HASTA MAÑANA SAMY!**

**PETER.- FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS, SI QUIEREN VERME ME ALOJO EN EL HOTEL "LA ISLA" HABITACIÓN 601.**

**ASH.- ¡CHAU!**

**GARY.- BUENO MISTY… PASARÉ A BUSCARTE A LAS 7 Y MEDIA POR ACA.**

**MISTY.- _(DESANIMADA)_ ESTÁ BIEN.**

**OAK.- ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!**

**OAK, PETER Y GARY.- ¡CHAU! _(Y SE RETIRAN)_ **

**DELIA Y MISTY.- ¡CHAU!**

ESTO ES INCREIBLE... EL HERMANO DE TRACEY PARECE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE MISTY, Y PARA PEOR GARY AUSPICIA ESO… ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN LA NOCHE CUANDO AMBOS SALGAN CON OTRAS PERSONAS? ¿QUÉ INTENCIONES TIENE GARY? SEPANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BUENO! LA SITUACIÓN SE VIENE COMPLICANDO. VEREMOS QUE SUCEDERÁ CON ELLOS EN LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES. GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESCRIBIERON REVIEWS. MI MAIL COMO SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO SIETE) NOVIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE"


	8. Capitulo ocho

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

****

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, DURANTE LAS PRIMERAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE…

**MISTY.- _(DESANIMADA)_ YA VENDRÁ GARY, SON LAS 8:05 DE LA NOCHE…**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ÉL JAMÁS FUE PUNTUAL…**

**MISTY.- ¿Y VOS LO SOS? NO LE DIJISTE A DÚPLICA QUE PASABAS A BUSCARLA A LAS 8?**

**ASH.- _(SOBRESALTADO)_ ¡ES CIERTO! YA SALGO TARDE… _(Y SALE CORRIENDO POR LA PUERTA)_ ¡CHAU!**

**MISTY.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¡TARADO…!**

**GARY.- _(ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA)_ ASH JAMÁS FUE CORTÉS, HOLA, AQUÍ ESTOY.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡MÁS DE MEDIA HORA TARDE!!!**

**GARY.- DISCULPÁ LA DEMORA, ES QUE ME ENTRETUVE CON MIS INVESTIGACIONES…**

**MISTY.- _(OFUSCADA)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! VAMOS. _(Y SALEN LOS DOS)_**

RATO MÁS TARDE, ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN COMIENDO EN RESTAURANTES DIFERENTES, ASH ESTÁ ACOMPAÑADO POR DÚPLICA, Y MISTY POR GARY. VEAMOS PRIMERO COMO LE ESTÁ YENDO A ASH CON SU CITA…

VEMOS A ASH Y A DÚPLICA SENTADOS EN UNA MESA DE RESTAURANTE, ASH ESTÁ VESTIDO COMO SUELE ESTARLO, DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRA VESTIDA CON UN PANTALÓN AZUL Y UNA REMERA DE COLOR ROSA, LUEGO DEL PASO DEL TIEMPO, COMENZÓ A USAR EL PELO SUELTO, EL CUAL COMBINA CON SU BELLO ROSTRO, SU FIGURA HA MEJORADO MUCHO, CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA ATRACTIVA CHICA, AHORA LOS VEMOS PIDIENDOLE LA CENA AL MOZO DEL RESTAURANTE…

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA COMER DÚPLICA?**

**DÚPLICA.- _(DUDANDO)_ MMMMM CREO QUE ME CAERÍA BIEN UNA BUENA PIZZA.**

**ASH.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡¡¡SIIII!!! UNA GRANDE NAPOLITANA. ¡MOZO! TRAIGA UNA GRANDE DE NAPOLITANA, Y DE TOMAR…**

**DÚPLICA.- _(IMITANDO LA VOZ DE ASH)_ UNA COCACOLA BIEN FRÍA.**

**ASH.- _(RIENDO)_ ¡JAJAJAAA! TE SALE BIEN DÚPLICA. **

**DÚPLICA.- ¡GRACIAS!**

**ASH.- _(DIRIGIENDOSE AL MOZO)_ TRAIGA ESO POR FAVOR.**

**MOZO.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**DÚPLICA.- ME ALEGRA ESTAR ACA CON VOS, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE QUERÍA COMPARTIR UNA COMIDA CON VOS…**

**ASH.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿Y CÓMO ESTÁ TU DITTO?**

**DÚPLICA.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH? ÉL ESTÁ BIEN ASH…**

**ASH.- ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO! MI PIKACHU ESTÁ MUY BIEN, AUNQUE HACE TIEMPO QUE ESTÁ VIVIENDO CON EL PROFESOR OAK, ES QUE TRABAJO MEDIO TIEMPO CON ÉL Y PUEDE ATENDERLO MIENTRAS YO ESTOY EN EL GIMNASIO…**

**DÚPLICA.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡ASH! HABLEMOS DE OTRAS COSAS, TE CONOZCO DESDE HACE MUCHO, Y ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE TE PASA ALGO.**

**ASH.- NO… ¡EN SERIO! NO ME PASA NADA…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡ASH! PARTE DE MI TRABAJO ES OBSERVAR A LA GENTE, Y ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ALGO TE PASA, SE TE NOTA EN TU CARA… ESTÁS TENSO.**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ NO… NO ES NADA…**

**DÚPLICA.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ CREO QUE YA SÉ LO QUE TE PASA… ¡SALISTE SIN PERMISO DE MISTY!**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡NO, NO ES ESO! ES QUE…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡LO SABÍA! ESTÁS CONMIGO POR QUE MISTY SE FUE CON OTRO CHICO Y ME LLAMASTE PARA DARLE CELOS, ¿NO ES ASÍ?**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡QUE! PERO… _(AVERGONZADO)_ ¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?**

**DÚPLICA.- ESTA TARDE TE LLAMÉ PARA CANCELAR LA CITA, PERO TU MAMÁ ME CONTÓ QUE ESTABAS MAL POR QUE MISTY SE IBA A IR A CENAR CON GARY, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ VENIR PARA ACOMPAÑARTE…**

**ASH.- GRACIAS, DÚPLICA, PERO EN VERDAD NO TE LLAMÉ PARA DARLE CELOS A MISTY, SINO POR QUE NECESITABA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDA Y ME CONOZCA DE SIEMPRE, Y VOS SOS ESA PERSONA…**

**DÚPLICA.- GRACIAS ASH, NO CREÍ QUE FUERA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA VOS, PERO MISTY ES TU NOVIA DE TODA LA VIDA Y…**

**ASH.- ES CIERTO… MISTY FUE SIEMPRE MI NOVIA, PRACTICAMENTE DE TODA LA VIDA COMO DIJISTE, CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE QUE CONCRETEMOS… **

**DÚPLICA.- ¡QUE BUENO, TE CASARÁS CON MISTY!**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ NO LO SE… ES LO QUE MÁS DESEO EN EL MUNDO, PERO ELLA AÚN NO LO TIENE EN SUS PLANES, DICE QUE SOMOS JÓVENES PARA ESO…**

**DÚPLICA.- ES UNA PENA… AUNQUE AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, USTEDES DOS NUNCA ESTUVIERON CON OTRAS PERSONAS…**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO?**

**DÚPLICA.- A QUE NUNCA SE RELACIONARON CON OTRAS PERSONAS, SIEMPRE FUERON VOS Y MISTY, MISTY Y VOS, NUNCA HUBO OTRAS PERSONAS ENTRE USTEDES…**

**ASH.- YA VEO…**

**DÚPLICA.- O SEA, JAMÁS TUVIERON OTRA PAREJA, NO CREO QUE HAYAN EXPERIMENTADO EL AMOR CON OTROS, VOS POR EJEMPLO, SIEMPRE LE FUISTE FIEL A MISTY, ¿NO ES CIERTO?**

**ASSH.- ¡CLARO QUE SI! PERO, ¿A QUE VIENE ESO?**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿Y MISTY TE FUE SIEMPRE FIEL A VOS?**

**ASH.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿Y CÓMO PODÉS ASEGURARLO?**

**ASH.- BUENO, ES QUE ELLA…**

**DÚPLICA.- ELLA TE DIJO QUE SIEMPRE LO FUE, QUE JAMÁS TE ENGAÑÓ NI NADA, ¿NO ES CIERTO?**

**ASH.- ¡CLARO! ELLA ME ES FIEL…**

**DÚPLICA.- PERO COMO PODES ASEGURARLO, ELLA VIVE EN CIUDAD CELESTE, A PESAR DE QUE SE VEAN SEGUIDO, NO LA ESTÁS CONTROLANDO TODO EL TIEMPO, A LO MEJOR, TUVO OTRAS AVENTURAS MIENTRAS VOS LE ERAS ABSOLUTAMENTE FIEL…**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO DIGÁS ESO! YO CONFÍO EN MISTY…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE ESTÁS TAN MAL POR QUE SALGA CON OTRO CHICO?**

**ASH.- _(DUDANDO)_ BUENO, ES QUE… LO QUE DECÍS ES CIERTO, PERO AÚN ASÍ CONFÍO EN ELLA. NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARME CON OTROS…**

**DÚPLICA.- ESTÁ BIEN, ME ALEGRA TU OPTIMISMO.**

**ASH.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO SE POR QUE DIJISTE ESO.**

**DÚPLICA.- POR QUE ES ALGO QUE PUEDE SUCEDER, ADEMAS, NO LE VEO LO MALO.**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡COMO QUE NO ES MALO!**

**DÚPLICA.- NO VEO NADA DE MALO QUE ELLA EXPERIMENTE CON OTROS CHICOS, ADEMÁS VOS DEBERÍAS HACER LO MISMO, SALIR CON OTRAS CHICAS PARA DIVERTIRTE Y PASARLO BIEN, ASÍ CONOCES A OTRAS MUJERES Y TENÉS NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS, ¿ACASO NO SE TE HACE MONÓTONO Y REPETITIVO ESTAR SIEMPRE CON MISTY?**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! TODAS MIS EXPERIENCIAS DE VIDA FUERON CON ELLA, MI PRIMER BESO, MI PRIMERA RELACIÓN SEXUAL, TODO LO HICE CON ELLA, Y LO DISFRUTO COMO EL PRIMER DÍA EN QUE LE HICE EL AMOR, LA AMO COMO SIEMPRE LA HE AMADO.**

**DÚPLICA.- BUENO, ESA ES TU IDEA, PERO… ¿Y LA DE MISTY?**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿LA DE MISTY?**

**MOZO.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ SU PEDIDO, DISFRUTENLO! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**ASH.- _(ALEGRANDOSE)_ ¡GRACIAS! _(Y COMIENZA A COMER)_**

**DÚPLICA.- _(RESIGNADA)_ CREO QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR CON VOS DE ESTO… MEJOR COMAMOS ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRÍE LA COMIDA.**

**ASH.- _(HABLANDO CON LA BOCA LLENA)_ ¡SIG, COMEG TOGDO QUEG ESGTA BUEGNO!**

**DÚPLICA.- _(SUSPIRANDO)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

BUENO, VEAMOS AHORA COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS EN EL LUGAR EN DONDE MISTY SE ENCUENTRA CENANDO CON GARY…

**MISTY.- ¡ESTÁ MUY BUENA LA COMIDA GARY! RARAS VECES VENGO A COMER A LUGARES COMO ESTOS CON ASH.**

**GARY.- NO ME EXTRAÑA, TODA TU VIDA ESTUVISTE CON ÉL, NUNCA SALISTE CON OTROS CHICOS, ASÍ QUE ES LÓGICO QUE DESCONOZCAS LO BUENO DE LA VIDA.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH! ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?**

**GARY.- QUE NUNCA SALISTE CON OTROS CHICOS, ASÍ QUE NO PODÉS SABER SI LO QUE ASH TE OFRECE COMO FUTURO ES BUENO PARA VOS.**

**MISTY.- _(DESCONFIADA)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO INSUNUAS?**

**GARY.- A QUE COMO NUNCA TUVISTE EXPERIENCIAS CON OTROS CHICOS, SIENTO QUE DESPERDICIASTE TU VIDA Y TU JUVENTUD AL LADO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO TE MERECE, QUE TE TRATA COMO A UN OBJETO Y QUE ENCIMA NO TE VALORA.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡NO HABLÉS MAL DE ASH! ES MI NOVIO. YO LO AMO.**

**GARY.- ¿SEGURA? YO CREO QUE SI ESTUVIERAS CON OTRO CHICO QUE TE TRATE COMO MERECÉS Y QUE TE DE TODAS LAS COMODIDADES QUE MERECÉS, DE SEGURO LO ABANDONARÍAS AL INSTANTE.**

**MISTY.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! YO JAMÁS DEJARÍA A ASH POR BENEFICIOS MATERIALES.**

**GARY.- ES LO QUE DECÍS AHORA, PERO… Y QUE TAL SI MAÑANA CONOCÉS A ALGUIEN BUENO, EDUCADO, SIMPATICO Y CON DINERO QUE TE OFRECE UNA VIDA DE LUJOS Y PLACERES, ADEMAS, OBVIO DE LA LIBERTAD DE TRABAJAR Y HACER LO QUE TE GUSTA. APOSTARÍA UN MILLÓN DE EUROS A QUE PLANTARÍAS A ASH Y TE IRÍAS CON ESA PERSONA.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡SERÍA EL MILLÓN DE EUROS QUE MAS FÁCIL PERDERÍAS EN LA VIDA!**

**GARY.- PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE PETER, EL HERMANO DE TRACEY, ESTÁ PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE VOS, ADEMÁS DE SER UN RECONOCIDO OBSERVADOR POKÉMON ESPECIALIZADO EN POKÉMONS DE AGUA, TIENE UNA FORTUNA CALCULADA EN MÁS DE CIEN MILLONES DE EUROS, PRODUCTO DE SUS BUENAS INVERSIONES Y LAS HERENCIAS DE SUS PADRES.**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ PUES… NO SABÍA DE ESO…**

**GARY.- NO PERDÉS NADA CON INTENTARLO, EXCEPTO A ASH, EL CUAL VIVE MUY LEJOS DE TU CASA, QUE LO VES POCO, QUE ES POBRE, Y QUE TE TRATA PEOR QUE A UN OBJETO, ADEMAS DE SER UN CELOSO INCORREGIBLE… YA VISTE COMO SE PUSO CUANDO SE ENTERÓ DE QUE VENDRÍAMOS A CENAR JUNTOS… UN TIPO ASÍ NO TE CONVIENE… SÓLO TE HARÁ SUFRIR, SI ESTÁS CON ÉL POR LÁSTIMA, ¡DEJALO! SALDRÁS GANANDO… Y CON EL TIEMPO ME LO AGRADECERÁS.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ PERO YO… LO AMO…**

**GARY.- ¡INTENTALO! TODA TU VIDA ESTUVISTE PEGADA A ASH, COMO NOVIO DE LA JUVENTUD ESTABA BIEN, PERO LLEGA UN MOMENTO EN EL CUAL UNO DEBE ASEGURARSE SU FUTURO, Y CONSIDERO QUE PETER ES EL CANDIDATO IDEAL PARA VOS, CONSIDERO DE QUE ES TIEMPO QUE EXPERIMENTES CON OTROS HOMBRES DE VERDAD, Y NO CON UN CHIQUILÍN INMADURO COMO ASH, A VOS SIEMPRE TE GUSTARON LOS HOMBRES MAYORES Y SEGUROS DE SI MISMO, Y PETER LO ES.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ SI… ES CIERTO… PERO ASH… ÉL ME DA COSAS QUE NO ME DA NADIE MÁS, CON ÉL VIVÍ MIS PRIMERAS EXPERIENCIAS EN EL AMOR…**

**GARY.- PUES POR ESO MISMO, ¿NO TE ABURRE ESTAR SIEMPRE CON ÉL? YA SABES COMO SE MUEVE, COMO BESA, ¿NO SERÍA BUENO CONOCER OTRAS MANERAS DE BESAR?**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO AÚN MÁS)_ SI, ES CIERTO, PERO… YO A ASH LO QUIERO…**

**GARY.- _(PENSANDO)_ VOY BIEN… SIEMPRE SUPE QUE SE DEJA MANEJAR POR LOS DEMÁS Y DE QUE NO TIENE PENSAMIENTOS PROPIOS. _(HABLANDOLE A MISTY)_ PROMETEME DE QUE LE DARÁS UNA OPORTUNIDAD A PETER.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ NO… NO TE LO ASEGURO…**

**GARY.- ¡POR FAVOR! AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ, SALÍ CON PETER UNA VEZ Y PROBÁ, TOTAL, SI NO TE GUSTA VAS A PODER VOLVER CON EL INMADURO DE ASH, NO PERDÉS NADA CON INTENTARLO…**

**MISTY.- BUENO… NO LO SE… NO CREO QUE ASH SE ENOJE POR SALIR CON UN AMIGO…**

**GARY.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡YA LA TENGO! _(HABLANDOLE)_ ENTONCES LE DIRÉ A PETER QUE SALDRÁS CON ÉL.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡NO! DEJÁ QUE YO ARREGLE CUANDO SALIR…**

**GARY.- DE ACUERDO.**

**MISTY.- ES QUE QUIERO DECIRSELO A ASH EN PERSONA, NO QUIERO QUE SE ENTERE POR OTRO DE QUE SALDRÉ CON PETER…**

**GARY.- DE ACUERDO, ÉL SE PONDRA MUY CONTENTO DE QUE VAS A SALIR CON ÉL.**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ CREO QUE SI…**

¡PERO QUE COSAS! MISTY SALDRÁ CON PETER… O AL MENOS ESO DIJO, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ASH? ¿SE ENOJARÁ? ¿HABRÁ MÁS ASESINATOS? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ DETRÁS DE LOS CRÍMENES? SEPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BIEN! YA VAMOS POR EL CAPITULO OCHO :D LES AGRADEZCO A SUMY, KAORU Y MIRIME SUS COMENTARIOS ^O^ Y BUENO, NO ES QUE LO PREFIERA A BROK, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ ASÍ… EN CUANTO A LA VIOLENCIA… CREO QUE AUN NO VIERON NADA DE LO QUE SE VIENE, CREO QUE SERÁ VIOLENTO… ESPERO… EN CUANTO A LAS ESCENAS DE SEXO, PUES SI, ALGÚN CONDIMENTO DEBÍA PONERLE AL FIC :P EN CUANTO A QUE LE VEN A MISTY… PUES CONSIDERO QUE ELLA ES MUY BONITA ^^ Y LO SERÁ MÁS A LA EDAD EN QUE SE DESARROLLA EL FIC, DE TODAS FORMAS ESO SE VERÁ EN EL FIC (YA QUE ELLA TAMBIEN SE DEJA SEDUCIR Y NO RESPETA A SU NOVIO) ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC. MI MAIL ES EL DE SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com SUERTE A TODOS.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO OCHO) NOVIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT STEVENSON.


	9. Capitulo nueve

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

****

VARIOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE, Y PASADO YA EL VELORIO Y ENTIERRO DE TRACEY, MISTY ESTÁ TRABAJANDO CON ASH EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK. COMO GARY FINALMENTE NO PUDO AYUDARLO, ASH LE PIDIÓ A MISTY SI PODÍA ACOMPAÑARLO EN LAS INVESTIGACIONES JUNTO A OAK, A LO CUAL ELLA ACEPTÓ ENCANTADA. EN ESTE INSTANTE, OAK LE ESTÁ MOSTRANDO A MISTY LAS INSTALACIONES DEL LABORATORIO…

**OAK.- _(MOSTRANDOLE UN ARMARIO)_ AQUÍ EN ESTE ARMARIO GUARDAMOS LOS COMBUSTIBLES, TENEMOS UNO MUY PELIGROSO QUE ES EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN ESE RECIPIENTE DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO, ES FÓSFORO LÍQUIDO, NO SE TE OCURRA USARLO SIN PROTECCIÓN YA QUE ES ALTAMENTE INFLAMABLE AL CONTACTO CON EL AIRE.**

**MISTY.- ¡UY! TENDRÉ EN CUENTA ESO.**

**OAK.- ACOMPAÑAME, TE MOSTRARÉ LO MÁS IMPORTANTE.**

**MISTY.- ¿ES ALGUNA FÓRMULA SECRETA?**

**OAK.- _(CARRASPEANDO MIENTRAS SEÑALA UNA HELADERA)_ ¡EJEM! SI, ASÍ ES, ES EL FAMOSO DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, ESTÁ GUARDADO EN ESA HELADERA. AÚN ESTÁ EN ETAPA EXPERIMENTAL, ASÍ QUE NO CONOCEMOS CUALES SON SUS EFECTOS…**

**ASH.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡¡¡PROFESOR OAK!!! VENGA POR FAVOR, PASÓ ALGO GRAVE CON LOS RATTATAS QUE TOMARON EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME.**

**OAK.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?**

**ASH.- _(ASUSTADO)_ SE VOLVIERON LOCOS… TOTALMENTE LOCOS…**

**OAK.- ¿QUÉ LES DISTE?**

**MISTY.- ¿LES HICISTE ALGO?**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO SEAS ASÍ MISTY!**

**OAK.- IREMOS A VERLOS…**

AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR, VEMOS A LOS RATTATAS DE LABORATORIO PELEANDO FRENÉTICAMENTE ENTRE SI, ES ALGO ESPELUZNANTE, LOS POKÉMONS SE ENTREGARON A UN FRENESÍ DE GOLPES Y MORDIDAS ENTRE ELLOS SIN QUE ASH PUDIERA CONTROLARLOS, EL PROFESOR OAK INTENTA SEPARARLOS ARROJANDOLES AGUA FRÍA PERO NI ESO CALMA A LOS POKÉMONS, EN ESE MOMENTO, ASH LLAMA A PIKACHU, EL CUAL ESTABA CERCA DEL RECINTO DE LOS RATTATAS, AL INSTANTE EL JOVEN ENTRENADOR LE PIDE A PIKACHU QUE ARROJE SOBRE LOS RATTATAS UN FUERTE IMPAC TRUENO, EL ROEDOR OBEDECE A SU ENTRENADOR ENTREGANDOLES A LOS RATTATAS UNA FUERTE SACUDIDA ELÉCTRICA, CON LO CUAL, LOS RATTATAS QUEDAN COMPLETAMENTE CALMOS Y TRANQUILOS PRODUCTO DEL GOLPE DE CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA QUE PIKACHU VOLCÓ SOBRE ELLOS …

**MISTY.- QUE SUERTE QUE SE CALMARON…**

**OAK.- ¿QUÉ LOS HABRÁ PUESTO ASÍ?**

**ASH.- NO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, LO ÚLTIMO QUE VI ES QUE UNO DE LOS RATTATAS COMENZÓ A CORTEJAR A UNA DE LAS HEMBRAS, Y COMO SE ACERCÓ MUCHO OTRO DE LOS RATTATAS MACHOS, ESTE REACCIONÓ ASÍ PROVOCANDO UNA REACCIÓN EN CADENA DENTRO DEL GRUPO…**

**OAK.- _(PENSATIVO)_ YA VEO… HAY QUE ASENTAR ESTO EN LA PLANILLA DE CONTROL, ¿QUÉ LES DISTE DE COMER O BEBER EN LAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS?**

**ASH.- _(TRATANDO DE RECORDAR)_ PUES… COMIERON FRUTAS… BEBIERON AGUA LIMPIA…**

**OAK.- ¿QUÉ FRUTAS COMIERON?**

**ASH.- SEGÚN SU PLANILLA DIETARIA… LES TOCABA COMER… NUECES DE COLA.**

**OAK.- MMMMMH COMPRENDO, ANOTÁ EN DETALLE EN LA PLANILLA DE CONTROL EL ALIMENTO INGERIDO POR ELLOS…**

**MISTY.- PERMITIME AYUDARTE ASH.**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡GRACIAS MISTY!**

**VOZ.- ¡HOLA! ¿QUÉ HACEN?**

**OAK.- ¡GARY! QUE SORPRESA QUE HAYAS VENIDO A VERNOS…**

**GARY.- ASÍ ES ABUELO, VINE A VERTE UN MOMENTO, PERO VEO QUE ESTÁS BIEN ACOMPAÑADO…**

**OAK.- NO ES MOLESTIA GARY, PODÉS QUEDARTE.**

**MISTY.- SI, ASÍ ES, ES UN GUSTO QUE HAYAS VENIDO A VERNOS.**

**ASH.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO LE VEO LO AGRADABLE…**

**MISTY.- ¡ASH! NO VAS A EMPEZAR A PELEARTE CON GARY, ¿VERDAD?**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ NO, NO VALE LA PENA, ME IRÉ A DARLE DE COMER A MIS TAUROS Y A PASAR UN RATO CON PIKACHU, HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESTAMOS LOS DOS SOLOS… ¡VAMOS PIKACHU! IREMOS AL JARDÍN… _(Y SALE)_**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKA! (¡vamos!) _(Y SALE CON ASH)_**

**MISTY.- ¡QUE CHICO!**

**OAK.- CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE VAYA YO TAMBIEN A VER A LOS TAUROS… _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**GARY.- ESTÁ BIEN ABUELO, ENSEGUIDA TE ALCANZO…**

**MISTY.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ CREO QUE YO… IRÉ A DARLE DE COMER A LOS POKÉMONS DEL ACUARIO…**

**GARY.- _(INTERCEPTANDO A MISTY)_ ¡ESPERÁ! ¿NO VAS A HABLARME?**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRTE…**

**GARY.- YA PASARON VARIOS DÍAS DESDE LA CENA… ¿ES QUE ACASO NO VAS A DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A PETER? ÉL TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO.**

**MISTY.- ES QUE YO… Y ASH…**

**GARY.- ¿PREFERÍS A ASH ANTES QUE A PETER?**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ PUES… NO LO SÉ…**

**GARY.- PETER ME PIDIÓ QUE TE AVISARA QUE RESERVÓ UNA MESA EN EL MISMO RESTAURANTE AL QUE FUIMOS EL OTRO DÍA, QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑÉS A CENAR, VA A SER UN GUSTO PARA ÉL.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ BUENO… CREO QUE PODRÉ IR CON ÉL…**

**GARY.- ¡PERFECTO! LE DIRÉ QUE PASE A BUSCARTE POR LA CASA DE ASH A LAS…**

**MISTY.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¡NO! QUE PASE A BUSCARME POR ACÁ A LAS OCHO, NO QUIERO QUE ASH ME VEA SALIR CON PETER…**

**GARY.- ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? DECISELO Y YA, DECILE QUE YA NO LO AMÁS Y QUE PREFERÍS SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA BRINDARTE UN FUTURO MEJOR…**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ES QUE… NO LO CONOZCO A PETER…**

**GARY.- YO LO CONOZCO DESDE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS, Y TE GARANTIZO QUE ES UN CABALLERO DE ALTA ALCURNIA, ÉL TE HARÁ FELIZ Y TE CORRESPONDERÁ MÁS QUE ASH. VAS A VER QUE ME LO AGRADECERÁS.**

**MISTY.- _(DUBITATIVA)_ BUENO… NO CREO QUE POR SALIR UNA NOCHE CON PETER PASE ALGO MALO…**

**GARY.- DE ACUERDO, LE DIRÉ QUE ESTA NOCHE A LAS OCHO PASE A BUSCARTE POR AQUÍ.**

**MISTY.- _(NO MUY CONVENCIDA)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JARDÍN DEL LABORATORIO…

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ NO SÉ QUE LE PASA A MISTY PIKACHU, HACE DÍAS QUE LA VEO ALGO DISTANTE DE MÍ… DESDE ESE DÍA EN QUE SALIMOS POR SEPARADO COMO QUE ESTÁ FRÍA… ALGO LE PASA PERO NO SÉ QUE ES…**

**PIKACHU.- PIKA, PIKAPI (calmate Ash)**

**ASH.- ESPERO PODER HABLAR CON ELLA...**

**OAK.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRE ASH?**

**ASH.- _(SOBRESALTADO)_ ¡PROFESOR!**

**OAK.- NO TE ASUSTÉS, PODÉS CONTARME LO QUE TE OCURRE.**

**ASH.- ES QUE… SIENTO QUE MISTY ESTÁ DISTANTE, COMO QUE NO ESTÁ TAN PENDIENTE DE MÍ COMO ANTES…**

**OAK.- ESO ES NORMAL EN LAS PAREJAS ASH, LO IMPORTANTE ES MANTENER LA RELACIÓN A LO LARGO DEL TIEMPO, USTEDES YA HACE COMO… 14 AÑOS QUE SON NOVIOS… SI MAL NO RECUERDO, SIN CONTAR LOS AÑOS QUE SE CONOCEN COMO ENTRENADORES…**

**ASH.- SI, ES CIERTO… ¿Y USTED COMO LE HACE PARA MANTENER SU RELACIÓN CON MI MAMÁ?**

**OAK.- _(SONROJADO)_ EEEHHHMMM ESTÉ… NO SE… NO ES FÁCIL, ESO TE LO ASEGURO ASH, PERO… QUIERO DECIRTE QUE A TU MAMÁ LA RESPETO MUCHO Y LA AMO CON TODA MI ALMA…**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡ESO YA LO SÉ PROFESOR!**

**OAK.- Y DESDE LUEGO ASH, VOS SOS COMO MI HIJO, Y ES POR ESO QUE ME DUELE QUE MUCHAS VECES GARY Y VOS SE PELEEN.**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ LO SÉ PROFESOR… Y CREAME QUE NO ME GUSTA ESO, PERO MUCHAS VECES ES GARY EL QUE ME PROVOCA. **

**OAK.- LO ENTIENDO, Y ESPERO QUE ÉL TAMBIEN SE COMPORTE MEJOR CON VOS.**

**ASH.- ESO ESPERO.**

**OAK.- A PROPOSITO, TE ACONSEJO QUE HABLÉS MÁS CON MISTY, TRATALA CON MÁS RESPETO, ESA ES LA BASE DE TODA RELACIÓN, NO CREAS QUE POR QUE LA TENÉS ASEGURADA COMO TU NOVIA TENÉS QUE MENOSPRECIARLA O HACERLA SENTIRSE MAL. ES LO QUE TAMBIEN ME AYUDA A TRATAR A TU MAMÁ ASH…**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDO A OAK)_ GRACIAS…**

**MISTY.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡HOLA! ¿INTERRUMPO ALGUNA CHARLA DE PADRE E HIJO?**

**ASH Y OAK.- _(SONROJADOS)_ EHHH, NO, NADA, NO TE PREOCUPÉS…**

**MISTY.- MENOS MAL… _(PONIENDOSE SERIA)_ TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE ASH.**

**ASH.- ¿EH, QUÉ COSA?**

**OAK.- VOLVERÉ AL LABORATORIO… _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ BUENO MISTY… ¿QUÉ ME QUERÉS DECIR?**

**MISTY.- BUENO… YO… QUIERO DECIRTE QUE…**

**ASH.- _(INTRANQUILO)_ SI, MISTY… DECIMELO…**

**MISTY.- YO… ESTA NOCHE… SALDRÉ CON PETER.**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE)_ ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ?**

**MISTY.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ ASH… NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ… ES ÚNICAMENTE UN AMIGO…**

**ASH.- _(DESCONTROLADO)_ ¿POR QUÉ SALÍS CON ESE? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE SALGÁS CON ESE, POR QUÉ?**

**MISTY.- ¡ASH, CALMATE! NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ…**

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡Y COMO QUERÉS QUE ME PONGA! YA SERÍA LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE SALÍS CON OTRO TIPO QUE NO SOY YO…**

**MISTY.- ¡¡¡ASH!!! CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ES SÓLO UN AMIGO, NO VA A PASAR NADA. **

**ASH.- _(NERVIOSO)_ PERO ES QUE QUIERO SABER QUIEN TE DIJO QUE SALGÁS CON ESE TIPO, ¿POR QUÉ QUERÉS SALIR CON ÉL?**

**MISTY.- _(AVERGONZADA)_ ES QUE… GARY ME LO PIDIÓ…**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡GARY!!! ¿GARY OAK TE LO PIDIÓ? ¿Y POR QUÉ LO HICISTE CASO?**

**MISTY.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ CALMATE MI PICHONCITO… _(LO BESA EN LA BOCA)_ VAS A VER QUE ESTARÉ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, VISTE QUE EL OTRO DÍA SALÍ CON GARY, PUES BUENO, NO PASÓ NADA, Y VES QUE ESTOY BIEN.**

**ASH.- _(CALMADO)_ AY AMORCITO… SIEMPRE SABÉS LO JUSTO PARA CALMARME, Y QUE TE PARECE SI… _(GUIÑANDOLE EL OJO) _**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡AY ASH! QUE DULCE QUE SOS…**

**ASH.- DALE… HACE MUCHO QUE NO LO HACEMOS EN UN BOSQUE…**

**MISTY.- ES CIERTO… NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ FUE EN EL BOSQUE VERDE… ESE DÍA EN QUE BROCK NOS DEJÓ SOLOS A LO DOS… QUE LINDO RECUERDO…**

**ASH.- NI SIQUIERA ERAMOS NOVIOS… FUIMOS EXPERIMENTANDO DE A POCO… Y FUE HERMOSO, AÚN LO RECUERDO…**

**MISTY.- DE VERAS… **

**ASH.- ¡HAGAMOSLO! DALE…**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ BUENO…**

ASH Y MISTY COMIENZAN A BESARSE, LENTAMENTE VAN ACARICIANDOSE ALTERNATIVAMENTE, ASH TOMA A MISTY DE LA CINTURA Y COMIENZA A BESAR SU CUELLO, MANSAMENTE ÉL COMIENZA A QUITARLE LA REMERA A MISTY DEJANDO VER SUS SUAVES SENOS, ELLA HACE LO MISMO, EXTRAYÉNDOLE SU NEGRA REMERA. LOS BESOS DE ASH SE HACEN CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSOS Y SUS MANOS VAN EXPLORANDO SUAVEMENTE LAS ZONAS ERÓGENAS DE MISTY LOGRANDO QUE ELLA SE EXCITE CADA VEZ MÁS Y MÁS…

SIN PENSARLO UN INSTANTE, ASH SE DESPOJA POR COMPLETO DE SUS ROPAS Y AYUDA A MISTY DESNUDANDOLA TIERNAMENTE MIENTRAS ACARICIA SU DELICADO CUERPO CON MOVIMIENTOS AFECTIVOS Y SENSUALES. ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN ENTREGADOS POR COMPLETO A SU AMOR Y LO DEMUESTRAN SIN NINGUNA CULPA, SE AMAN Y EXPRESAN SU AMOR INTENSAMENTE EN UN FRENESÍ ARDIENTE DE SEXO. ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN DISFRUTANDO PLENAMENTE DE SU PASIÓN…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, GARY SE ACERCA HASTA DONDE LOS AMANTES ESTÁN ENTREGADOS A SUS SENTIMIENTOS, AL ESCUCHAR LOS GEMIDOS DE AMBOS, AMINORA SU MARCHA Y SE DETIENE OCULTANDOSE DETRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL A CONTEMPLAR LA ESCENA POR BREVES SEGUNDOS, AL VER LO QUE OCURRE, DA MEDIA VUELTA SOBRE SUS PASOS Y REGRESA HACIA EL EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL DEL LABORATORIO…

**GARY.- _(PENSANDO)_ TENDRÉ QUE DECIRLE A PETER QUE INTENSIFIQUE SUS ESFUERZOS ESTA NOCHE, NO LE SERÁ FÁCIL CONQUISTARLA DESPUES DE QUE HIZO EL AMOR CON ASH… AUNQUE CONFÍO EN QUE PETER LOGRARÁ DESTRUIR ESA RELACIÓN…**

Y MÁS TARDE, ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA NOCHE, VEMOS A MISTY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH VISTIENDOSE PARA SALIR. ELLA SE PONE SUS MEJORES GALAS MIENTRAS ASH LA MIRA EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS SE VISTE. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PRONUNCIA PALABRA ALGUNA, MISTY ESTÁ DECIDIDA A SALIR CON PETER AUNQUE NO ESTÁ CONVENCIDA DEL POR QUE LO HACE. ASH NO PUEDE HACER NADA POR IMPEDIRLO. DE REPENTE, ASH ROMPE EL SILENCIO REINANTE EN LA HABITACIÓN…

**ASH.- _(EN TONO PREOCUPADO)_ MISTY…**

**MISTY.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ¿SI ASH?**

**ASH.- ESTE… _(SUPLICANTE)_ QUE TE PARECE SI NOS QUEDAMOS LOS DOS ACA A COMER EN CASA… LE DIRÉ A MAMÁ QUE PREPARE ALGO RICO…**

**MISTY.- MMMM, NO GRACIAS ASH, SALDRÉ CON PETER…**

**ASH.- PERO… ENTONCES, YA QUE ESTÁS VESTIDA… VAMOS A COMER FUERA… LOS DOS SOLOS, COMO ANTES…**

**MISTY.- NO ASH, YA QUEDÉ CON PETER DE SALIR…**

**ASH.- ¡LLAMALO Y DECILE QUE NO VAS!**

**MISTY.- _(AFLIGIDA)_ LO SIENTO ASH… **

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ ESTÁ BIEN… _(Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN)_**

UNA VEZ QUE ASH SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, MISTY TERMINA DE ARREGLARSE, SE LA VE TRISTE Y CABIZBAJA, HASTA PARECE VERSE UNA LÁGRIMA EN SUS OJOS. BAJA DESPACIOSAMENTE LAS ESCALERAS QUE SEPARAN AMBOS PISOS, AL LLEGAR A LA SALA PRINCIPAL ASH SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO EN UN SOFÁ CON EL TELEVISOR PRENDIDO SIN VERLO. AL PRESENCIAR LA ESCENA, MISTY APURA EL PASO HACIA LA PUERTA DE SALIDA, AL NOTARLA, ASH SE LEVANTA DE SU ASIENTO, EN ESE MOMENTO MISTY APURA EL PASO, ÉL SOLO MUSITA UNAS POCAS PALABRAS ANTES DE QUE MISTY SALGA POR LA PUERTA…

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ CUIDATE MUCHO MISTY…**

**MISTY.- _(APURADA)_ ESTARÉ BIEN, CONFIÁ EN MÍ. _(Y SALE POR LA PUERTA)_**

**DELIA.- _(VINIENDO DE LA COCINA)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ HIJO?**

**ASH.- _(COMPUNGIDO)_ MISTY SE FUE… VA A ENCONTRARSE CON ESE TAL PETER…**

**DELIA.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ CALMATE HIJO… PRONTO TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN…**

MISTY SALE A ENCONTRARSE CON PETER. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS? ¿QUÉN SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA? SEPANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BUENO! CREO QUE EN NINGÚN OTRO FIC SE HABÍA HABLADO ASÍ DE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ASH Y OAK CON RESPECTO A SU MADRE :P LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS MAILS Y LOS REVIEWS EN ESPECIAL A SUMI Y A MIRIME. ESPERO SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA, ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIRLA Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LA DISFRUTEN. ¡SUERTE!

MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO OCHO) NOVIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT STEVENSON.


	10. Capitulo diez

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO DIEZ:**

****

Y MISTY FINALMENTE SALE CON PETER. LUEGO DE ENCONTRARSE EN LA MANSIÓN DE OAK SE DIRIGEN AL RESTAURANTE EN EL CUAL MISTY Y GARY CENARON ANTERIORMENTE. UNA VEZ ALLÍ PIDEN LA CENA Y COMIENZAN A PLATICAR…

**PETER.- ES UN GUSTO QUE ME ACOMPAÑÉS A CENAR MISTY. DESDE QUE TE VÍ AQUEL DÍA EN ESA CASA ME PARECISTE UNA MUJER ENCANTADORA.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS, AUNQUE ESE DÍA NO ESTABA MUY BIEN.**

**PETER.- DE NADA. NO RECUERDO LOS DETALLES, PERO CONSIDERO QUE SI ESTABAS BONITA Y ESPLENDOROSA.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS, ME ELOGIÁS MUCHO.**

**PETER.- ES QUE UNA BELLA MUJER COMO VOS LO MERECE.**

**MISTY.- _(PENSADO)_ ES POSIBLE… HACE MUCHO QUE NO RECIBO PALABRAS DE ELOGIO.**

**PETER.- …ADEMÁS DE UNA ATENCIÓN ESPECIAL COMO CORRESPONDE.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ATENCIÓN ESPECIAL?**

**PETER.- SI, NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES SEXO. UNO DEBE ATENDER COMO SE MERECE A SU PAREJA, POR QUE SINÓ, LLEGARÁ UN MOMENTO EN EL CUAL LA MUJER PASARÁ A SENTIRSE COMO UN OBJETO… CASI COMO UNA PROSTITUTA. _(PENSANDO) MENOS MAL QUE GARY ME PASÓ EL DATO DE LO QUE HICIERON ELLA Y ASH ESTA TARDE,_**

**MISTY.- _(AÚN MÁS SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡UNA PROSTITUTA!**

**PETER.- ¡SI, UNA PROSTITUTA! CUANDO UN HOMBRE COMIENZA A USAR A SU PAREJA ÚNICAMENTE PARA TENER SEXO SIN IMPORTARLE COMO SE SIENTE ELLA, ES COMO SI LA TRATARA DE PROSTITUTA.**

**MISTY.- PERO… ¿ES FRECUENTE ESO?**

**PETER.- MUCHO MÁS FRECUENTE DE LO QUE TE IMAGINÁS. _(PENSANDO) TIENE RAZÓN GARY, ES MUY FÁCIL DE MANEJAR Y DE INFLUENCIAR ESTA CHICA._**

**MISTY.- NO CREÍ QUE SUPIERAS DE ESTAS COSAS…**

**PETER.- ES QUE HE LEÍDO MUCHO Y TAMBIEN HICE MIS PROPIAS INVESTIGACIONES. SIEMPRE HE TENIDO BUENAS RELACIONES CON MIS PAREJAS, MUCHAS NO SE DIERON FINALMENTE POR OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE LA VIDA, PERO JAMÁS POR MALTRATO O EXPLOTACIÓN… PERO NO HABLEMOS MÁS DE ESTO. _(SONRIENTE) IMAGINO QUE VOS Y TU NOVIO SE LLEVAN A LAS MIL MARAVILLAS._**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA Y CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ SI… CLARO… JAJAJA… _(PENSANDO)_ ASÍ QUE ASH ME TRATA DE PROSTITUTA…**

**PETER.- _(TOMANDO UNA COPA)_ ¡BRINDEMOS POR LOS NOVIOS! POR QUE SU PAREJA SEA FELIZ Y SIN ABUSOS.**

**MISTY.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ SI… BRINDEMOS. _(Y BEBE DE SU COPA)_ SABÉS QUE PETER, PREFIERO TOMAR COCACOLA… EL VINO NO ME CAE BIEN.**

**PETER.- DE ACUERDO. ¡MOZO! UNA BOTELLA DE COCACOLA DIETETICA…**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! QUE SEA DE LA COMÚN.**

**PETER.- ¡PERDÓN, MOZO, QUE SEA UNA COCACOLA COMÚN!**

**MISTY.- ES QUE LA DIETETICA TIENE GUSTO A METAL.**

**PETER.- ES VERDAD. ADEMÁS NO TE HACE FALTA NINGUNA DIETA, TE VES HERMOSA ASÍ.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY BASTA! ME HACÉS PONER COLORADA… _(PENSANDO)_ QUE AMABLE Y CABALLEROSO QUE ES… NADA QUE VER CON ASH…**

**PETER.- _(FINGIENDO SORPRESA)_ ¿ES QUE ACASO TU NOVIO NO TE ELOGIA?**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¿EH, COMO QUE SI NO ME ELOGIA? ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO HACE! _(PENSANDO) CREO QUE ASH ME VA A ESCUCHAR AHORA…_**

**PETER.- POR COMO REACCIONÁS PARECE QUE NO LO HICIERA TAN SEGUIDO COMO LO MERECÉS. ES COMO SI SE OLVIDARA DE VOS.**

**MISTY.- BUENO… _(AVERGONZADA)_ NO ES TAN DULCE Y ROMANTICO COMO CUANDO EMPEZAMOS A SALIR, PERO SIEMPRE SE ACUERDA DE LOS ANIVERSARIOS Y DEMÁS FECHAS IMPORTANTES… LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES SOY YO LA QUE NO LOS RECUERDA… AUNQUE SIEMPRE ESTOY CON ÉL.**

**PETER.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD JUSTA! _(HABLANDO)_ ESO DEBE SER POR QUE TU INCONCIENTE NO LO AMA COMO ANTES.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDÍSIMA)_ ¡QUEEEE!**

**PETER.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI, ES TAL COMO ME DIJO GARY: CRÉDULA Y MANEJABLE. _(HABLANDO)_ ES QUE CUANDO UNO NO SIENTE AMOR POR LA PERSONA QUE TIENE A SU LADO, INCONCIENTEMENTE COMIENZA A RECHAZARLO. Y LOS OLVIDOS FORMAN PARTE DE ESO, SON LOS ACTOS FALLIDOS.**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿EN SERIO? NUNCA LO HUBIERA VISTO DE ESA MANERA…**

**PETER.- PUES ES ASÍ, YO DIRÍA QUE LO PENSÉS MEJOR. SI QUERÉS SEGUIR CON ESA RELACIÓN O INICIAR OTRA.**

**MISTY.- PUES… YO SIENTO ALGO MUY ESPECIAL POR ASH, ES MI NOVIO, EL PRIMERO QUE TUVE EN MI VIDA…**

**PETER.- _(INTERRUMPIENDOLA)_ PERO NO POR ESO TE TENÉS QUE CASAR CON ÉL.**

**MISTY.- PERO…**

**PETER.- ADEMÁS SIEMPRE ES BUENO CONOCER NUEVAS AMISTADES Y RELACIONARSE CON OTRAS PERSONAS. POR LO VISTO VOS SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE CON ASH Y NO TUVISTE MÁS EXPERIENCIAS EN EL AMOR.**

**MISTY.- PUES… CONOCÍ MUCHOS CHICOS EN NUESTRO VIAJE POKÉMON, PERO ASH SIEMPRE ESTUVO CONMIGO…**

**PETER.- Y JUSTAMENTE POR ESO NUNCA TE ANIMASTE A RELACIONARTE CON OTROS CHICOS, PORQUE LE TENÍAS LÁSTIMA A ASH.**

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE FUERA ASÍ… PETER ES UN BUEN AMIGO… Y MADURO, ADEMÁS DE SER MUY LINDO…**

**PETER.- PERO NO HABLEMOS MÁS DE ESO, ¡DISFRUTEMOS LA CENA!**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡SI!**

PETER SIGUE MEZCLANDO SUS CHARLAS CON COMENTARIOS MALÉVOLOS PARA CON ASH Y MISTY SIGUE ESCUCHANDO SUS PÉRFIDOS COMENTARIOS. RATO MÁS TARDE, LA CENA TERMINA. PETER LLEVA A MISTY A LA CASA DE ASH, UNA VEZ ALLÍ ELLA ENTRA Y SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH EN DONDE SE DESVISTE SIN MIRAR SIQUIERA SI ASH SE ENCUENTRA O NO EN LA CAMA… 

VARIOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA RESIDENCIA DEL PROFESOR OAK, UNA OSCURECIDA FIGURA HACE SU APARICIÓN. ES UNA PERSONA VESTIDA INTEGRAMENTE DE AZABACHE, ADEMÁS LLEVA UNA ESPECIE DE MANTA O CAPA CUBRIENDOLO, SU CARA ESTÁ CUBIERTA POR UN ANTIFAZ NEGRO Y SU CABEZA ESTÁ TAPADA CON UN PAÑUELO NEGRO QUE LA CUBRE POR COMPLETO Y SUS MANOS TIENEN GUANTES DEL MISMO COLOR. ESTA FIGURA ES LA MISMA QUE SE OBSERVÓ EN EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL EL MÉDICO FUE ASESINADO, ES DECIR, QUIEN LO MATÓ HACE SU PRESENTACIÓN EN LA CASA DE OAK. AL PERCATARSE A TRAVÉS DE UNA VENTANA DE QUE NO HAY GENTE DESPIERTA, INGRESA POR LA MISMA Y SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL LABORATORIO. AL LLEGAR CORRE HASTA EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS TARROS CON LA SUSTANCIA DE VILEPLUME Y GUARDA EN SUS BOLSILLOS UN PAR DE FRASCOS MIENTRAS COMIENZA A BEBER EL CONTENIDO INTEGRO DE UNO DE LOS ENVASES, CUANDO LO VACÍA, LO ARROJA CONTRA EL PISO CON FUERZA. EL RUIDO SE ESCUCHA EN EL DORMITORIO DE GARY Y PROVOCA QUE SU MORADOR DESPIERTE INSTANTANEAMENTE. SIN DUDARLO, SALE DE SU HABITACIÓN Y SE DIRIGE AL LABORATORIO EN DONDE PERCIBE A LA NEGRA FIGURA APODERANDOSE DE LOS FRASCOS. ESTO PROVOCA LA FURIA DE GARY QUE LE GRITA QUE SE DETENGA PERO NO OBTIENE RESPUESTAS REPITE EL LLAMADO VARIAS VECES SIN OBTENER RESPUESTAS, HASTA QUE FINALMENTE…

**GARY.- ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? ¡CONTESTÁ!**

**FIGURA.- _(SARCASTICAMENTE)_ ME DESCUBRISTE…**

**GARY.- ¡SI, ASÍ ES! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESOS MEDICAMENTOS? NADIE TE AUTORIZO A TOMARLOS.**

**FIGURA.- ESO NO TE INCUMBE, ADEMAS SON DELICIOSOS…**

**GARY.- ¡PERO NO TE PERTENECEN! SON DE MI ABUELO…**

**FIGURA.- PERO AHORA SON MÍOS, Y, LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDRÉ QUE MATARTE… ES UNA PENA, NO PENSABA HACERLO HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS, PERO AHORA POR DESCUBRIRME IRÁS A HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A TRACEY EN EL INFIERNO…**

**GARY.- _(ASUSTADO Y SORPRENDIDO)_ ES QUE… ¿VOS MATASTE A TRACEY?**

**FIGURA.- AJA… Y FUE MUY PLACENTERO HACERLO, DE LA MISMA MANERA EN QUE DISFRUTARÉ EL ASESINARTE A VOS, AQUÍ Y AHORA.**

**GARY.- PERO… ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?**

**FIGURA.- ESO NO TE CONCIERNE, PERO TUVE MIS MOTIVOS BIEN VALEDEROS…**

**GARY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUIÉN SOS VOS? ¡DECIME TU NOMBRE!**

**FIGURA.- _(CON AIRE MISTERIOSO)_ PODÉS LLAMARME… "OCULTO"**

**GARY.- _(TARTAMUDEANDO)_ ¿O… O… OCULTO?**

**OCULTO.- ASÍ ES MI NOMBRE, Y COMO SIEMPRE, EL QUE LO CONOCE MUERE, ASÍ QUE DESPEDITE DE ESTE COCHINO MUNDO…**

¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ AHORA CON GARY? ¿LOGRARÁ SALVARSE DE "OCULTO"? ¿QUIÉN ES OCULTO EN REALIDAD? ¿QUÉ HARÁ MISTY CON ASH? SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC QUE CADA VEZ SE LLENA MÁS Y MÁS DE MISTERIOS…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BUENO! PARA LOS QUE LO PIDIERON… ¡OTRO ASESINATO! NAH… A LO MEJOR SE SALVA :P LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS REVIEWS EN ESPECIAL A MIRIME Y SUMI. Y AUNQUE PARECE INCREIBLE… YA PASARON 10 SEMANAS DESDE LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL FIC… BUENO, SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDOLO, PERO SUPONGO QUE EN LAS VACACIONES PODRÉ DEDICARLE MÁS TIEMPO, YA QUE POR EL MOMENTO SÓLO LLEVO 6 CAPITULOS DE ADELANTO A LA PUBLICACIÓN… :S COMO SIEMPRE LOS MAILS PUEDEN DIRIGIRLOS A: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS! 

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO DIEZ) NOVIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	11. Capitulo once

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO ONCE:**

****

GARY SE ENCUENTRA CARA A CARA CON QUIEN DICE SER EL ASESINO DE TRACEY. ENCIMA ESTA PERSONA LO AMENAZA DE MUERTE A ÉL TAMBIEN… 

**GARY.- _(ASUSTADO Y SORPRENDIDO)_ ES QUE… ¿VOS MATASTE A GARY?**

**FIGURA.- AJA… Y FUE MUY PLACENTERO HACERLO, DE LA MISMA MANERA EN QUE DISFRUTARÉ EL ASESINARTE A VOS, AQUÍ Y AHORA.**

**GARY.- PERO… ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?**

**FIGURA.- ESO NO TE CONCIERNE, PERO TUVE MIS MOTIVOS BIEN VALEDEROS…**

**GARY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUIÉN SOS VOS? ¡DECIME TU NOMBRE!**

**FIGURA.- _(CON AIRE MISTERIOSO)_ PODÉS LLAMARME… "OCULTO"**

**GARY.- _(TARTAMUDEANDO)_ ¿O… O… OCULTO?**

**OCULTO.- ASÍ ES MI NOMBRE, Y COMO SIEMPRE, EL QUE LO CONOCE MUERE, ASÍ QUE DESPEDITE DE ESTE COCHINO MUNDO…**

**GARY.- _(GRITANDO DESAFIANTEMENTE)_ ¡ESO SI QUE NO! YO ESTOY BIEN DE SALUD, NO ESTOY POSTRADO EN UNA CAMA COMO TRACEY, ¡ASÍ QUE JAMÁS PODRÁS ACABAR CONMIGO ASESINO MANIÁTICO!**

**OCULTO.- ESO LO VEREMOS… CREO QUE HARÁ MÁS INTERESANTE LA CACERÍA…**

**GARY.- ¡NO VAS A LOGRAR MATARME!**

**OCULTO.- _(SARCÁSTICO)_ CREO QUE… HOY JUGARÉ A LOS MÉDICOS… ESO ME RECUERDA… ¡COMO MURIÓ ESE INFELIZ MATASANOS!**

**GARY.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿TAMBIÉN ASESINASTE AL MÉDICO DE TRACEY?**

**OCULTO.- ASÍ ES…**

**GARY.- _(TOMANDO UN TUBO DE HIERRO)_ ¡PUES YO TE DESTRUIRÉ Y TE ENVIARÉ A PRISIÓN! –DICE MIENTRAS CORRE HACIA OCULTO BLANDIENDO EL TUBO- **

DE MANERA SORPRENDENTE, GARY EMBISTE A OCULTO CON EL TUBO DE HIERRO, ANTES DE QUE GARY SE DE CUENTA, OCULTO ESQUIVA SU GOLPE E INESPERADAMENTE LE QUITA EL TUBO ARREBATANDOSELO DE LAS MANOS, ESTO PROVOCA QUE GARY SE ASUSTE. OCULTO DOBLA EL TUBO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS ARROJANDOLO LEJOS, LUEGO TOMA A GARY DEL CUELLO ALZÁNDOLO EN EL AIRE Y PROVOCANDO LA INMOVILIDAD DE SU VICTIMA…

**OCULTO.- _(MIENTRAS SOSTIENE A GARY)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO QUE ERAS MUY FUERTE. LOS HABLADORES COMO VOS SON LOS QUE CAEN PRIMERO.**

**GARY.- _(HABLANDO ENTRECORTADO)_ NO… NO ME VAS A DE… RROTAR…**

**OCULTO.- _(SARCASTICO)_ ¿AH SI, Y COMO SALDRÁS DE DONDE ESTÁS? SABÉS UNA COSA, ¡HOY TENGO GANAS DE JUGAR AL ANATOMOPATÓLOGO!… ES QUE LES HICIERON TANTAS AUTOPSIAS A MIS VICTIMAS QUE QUIERO PROBAR LO QUE SE SIENTE HACER UNA… Y DE PASO PUEDO CONOCER TU INTERIOR, ¿NO TE PARECE BONITO?**

**GARY.- _(DEBILITANDOSE)_ HIJO DE PUT…**

**OCULTO.- ¡SHHH! NO SEAS MAL HABLADO, ¿QUÉ DIRÁ OAK SI TE OYE? NO PERDERÉ MÁS TIEMPO, EMPEZARÉ YA CON LA OPERACIÓN. **

SIN SOLTAR A GARY, OCULTO EXTRAE DE UN MUEBLE CERCANO UNOS BISTURÍES Y UNA PEQUEÑA SIERRA MANUAL ELÉCTRICA QUE OAK USA PARA SUS INVESTIGACIONES, UNA VEZ QUE LOS TIENE EN UNA DE SUS MANOS ARROJA A GARY CON FUERZA AL SUELO. GARY INTENTA LEVANTARSE, PERO OCULTO, AL VER SUS INTENCIONES, PATEA SU CABEZA. EN ESTADO SEMINCONCIENTE GARY INTENTA DEFENDERSE PERO NO PUEDE PONERSE EN PIE. OCULTO TOMA EL BISTURÍ Y CON PRECISIÓN HACE UNA PROFUNDA INCISIÓN EN EL PECHO DE GARY AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE CORTA SUS VESTIMENTAS. GARY INTENTA GRITAR PERO OCULTO LE COLOCA UN PEDAZO DE TRAPO QUE ENCONTRÓ POR AHÍ, CON LA SIERRA COMIENZA A CORTAR EL PECHO DE GARY…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OAK SE DESPIERTA EN SU CAMA, PRESIENTE QUE ALGO MALO ESTÁ OCURRIENDO, ASÍ COMO EL DÍA EN QUE ASESINARON A TRACEY, ÉL NO LOGRA VOLVER A CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO, SU SEXTO SENTIDO LE DICE QUE ALGO PASÓ MIENTRAS DORMÍA. EN ESE MOMENTO SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA, COLOCANDOSE UNA BATA A LAS APURADAS Y DESCIENDE HASTA SU LABORATORIO, AL LLEGAR VE LA PUERTA ENTREABIERTA, SIN DUDARLO ENTRA AL LABORATORIO ENCONTRANDOSE CON UNA ESCENA ESPELUZNANTE: GARY HA SIDO DISECCIONADO COMO SI FUERA UN ESPECIMEN DEL LABORATORIO… SU CUERPO SE ENCUENTRA TIRADO EN EL PISO, SUS ORGANOS ESTÁN ACOMODADOS EN PERFECTO ORDEN JUNTO AL CUERPO CASI CON PRECISIÓN AL LUGAR ORIGINAL DE DONDE SALIERON. OAK DA UN GRITO DE HORROR, SU NIETO ESTÁ MUERTO, FUE ASESINADO DE UNA MANERA VERDADERAMENTE HORRIBLE, SU SANGRE SE ENCUENTRA ESPARCIDA POR TODO EL PISO… SIN QUEDARSE MÁS TIEMPO ALLÍ, CORRE AL VIDEOTELÉFONO A BUSCAR AYUDA POLICIAL…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MISTY SE ACURRUCA EN SU CAMA, PASÓ UN BUEN RATO DESDE QUE SE ACOSTÓ. EN ESE MOMENTO, SE PERCATA DE QUE ASH NO ESTÁ DURMIENDO A SU LADO… AUNQUE TAMBIEN PERCIBE QUE SU SENSACIÓN DEL TIEMPO ESTÁ ALTERADA… NO RECUERDA CON EXACTITUD EN QUE MOMENTO SE ACOSTÓ, ÚNICAMENTE TIENE ESA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN DE HABER PERDIDO PARTE DE SU MEMORIA EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE LA NOCHE, MIENTRAS QUE ASH SIGUE SIN APARECER… ELLA NO SE SIENTE CON ANIMOS PARA BUSCARLO EN LA CASA, NADA MÁS QUIERE QUEDARSE EN LA CAMA MIRANDO LA PROFUNDIDAD DE LA OSCURIDAD DEL INTERIOR DE SUS OJOS.

LA NOCHE PASÓ, LA MAÑANA LLEGÓ. MISTY SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA, CONTEMPLA EL SOL A TRAVÉS DE SU VENTANA Y TRISTEMENTE VE QUE ASH NO DURMIÓ JUNTO A ELLA DURANTE LA NOCHE, EN ESE MOMENTO SU INQUIETUD AUMENTA, SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y SIN CUBRIRSE SIQUIERA, SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PLANTA BAJA DE LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM. SU PRIMER IMPULSO LA DIRIGE A LA COCINA, LUGAR HABITUAL DE ASH EN LAS MAÑANAS, SIN DESAYUNO, EL DÍA NO SE INICIA PARA ASH. UNA VEZ EN ESE LUGAR, MISTY OBSERVA QUE LA COCINA ESTÁ VACÍA, NI SIQUIERA LA SEÑORA KETCHUM SE DESPERTÓ. AL NO VER A NADIE ALLÍ SE DIRIGE APRESURADA A LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA. AL LLEGAR NO VE NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN… EXCEPTO UNA FIGURA BIEN CONOCIDA POR ELLA DURMIENDO EN UN OSCURO RINCON DE LA MISMA…

**MISTY.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS! ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADA ASH…**

**ASH.- _(SOÑANDO)_ NO ME DEJÉS…**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ ESTARÁ SOÑANDO?**

MISTY INTENTA LEVANTAR A ASH, PERO SUS FUERZAS NO SON SUFICIENTES, LO INTENTA VARIAS VECES MÁS PERO NO PUEDE. RESIGNANDOSE, LO DEJA EN EL SUELO, AL VER UNA MANTA NEGRA CERCA DE ÉL, LO CUBRE CON ELLA PARA QUE NO SIENTA FRÍO. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, EL VIDEOTELÉFONO SUENA…

**MISTY.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¿QUIÉN SERÁ A ESTAS HORAS?**

AL ATENDER EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, MISTY ENCUENTRA AL PROFESOR OAK, SE LO VE MUY ALTERADO. CON DIFICULTAD, LE EXPLICA A MISTY LO OCURRIDO Y A MEDIDA QUE OAK LE RELATA LO SUCEDIDO, MISTY SE ENTRISTECE. LUEGO DE DAR LAS CONDOLENCIAS A OAK, CUELGA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO Y SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE ESTÁ TIRADO ASH DURMIENDO, EMPIEZA A SACUDIRLO DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA QUE DESPIERTE PERO NO OBTIENE RESULTADO, FINALMENTE, COMIENZA A GRITARLE EN LOS OÍDOS…

**MISTY.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡¡¡ASH, ASH, DESPERTATE!!! PASÓ ALGO GRAVE EN LO DEL PROFESOR OAK… ¡¡¡DESPERTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!**

**ASH.- _(DESPERTANDOSE)_ QUE… NO ENTIENDO MISTY… ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**

**MISTY.- POR EMPEZAR NO SÉ QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ TIRADO, ¿POR QUÉ NO DORMISTE CONMIGO ANOCHE? ¿EN DONDE ESTUVISTE?**

**ASH.- _(DESPIERTO POR COMPLETO)_ ¡EH! ESO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTELO YO A VOS… ¿EN DONDE ESTUVISTE CON ESA COSA?**

**MISTY.- NO ES TIEMPO DE REPROCHES ASH, PASÓ ALGO TERRIBLE… ¡ASESINARON A GARY!**

**ASH.- _(SIN ENTENDER)_ ¿Y PARA ESO ME DESPERTÁS? _(ACURRUCANDOSE EN EL PISO)_ LLAMAME CUANDO HAYA MALAS NOTICIAS…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA MIENTRAS GOLPEA A ASH)_ ¡¡¡DESPERTATE!!! ¿QUÉ NO ENTENDÉS QUE LO MATARON A GARY? _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡GARY ESTÁ MUERTO AHORA!!!_**

**ASH.- _(DESPIERTO Y SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡¡¡ESTÁ MUERTO!!! ¿CUÁNDO PASÓ ESO?**

**DELIA.- _(ENTRANDO A LA SALA)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ CHICOS, POR QUÉ ESOS GRITOS?**

**MISTY.- LLAMÓ EL PROFESOR OAK RECIEN… DIJO QUE GARY… FUE ASESINADO…**

**DELIA.- _(COMPUNGIDA)_ ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, NOOOOO… NO PUEDE SER…!!! ÉL ERA CASI COMO MI… NIETO… Y ESTÁ MUERTO AHORA… _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR)_**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ NO ES POSIBLE…**

**DELIA.- ¡¡¡IRÉ A VER A SAMY, DE SEGURO ME NECESITA AHORA!!! _(Y SALE)_**

**ASH.- ¿HABRÁ SIDO BROCK?**

**MISTY.- QUIEN SABE…**

**ASH.- ¡IRÉ CON MAMÁ! ¿VENÍS CONMIGO MISTY?**

**MISTY.- ¡BUENO!**

RATO MÁS TARDE, LOS TRES SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA RESIDENCIA OAK. ESTÁN JUNTOS EN UNA HABITACIÓN HACIENDOLE COMPAÑÍA AL PROFESOR. COMO SIEMPRE LA OFICIAL JENNY ESTÁ AL FRENTE DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN JUNTO A SU GRUPO DE AGENTES, EN UN DETERMINADO MOMENTO, ELLA ENCUENTRA EN EL LABORATORIO UNOS PEDAZOS DE VIDRIO, SON LOS DEL FRASCO QUE ROMPIÓ OCULTO. 

**JENNY.- ¡QUE INTERESANTE! AQUÍ HAY UNOS RESTOS DE VIDRIO, PERO EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN NO PARECE HABER RASTROS NI INDICIOS DE LUCHA, POR LO QUE SE PRESUPONE QUE LA VICTIMA FUE ASFIXIADA Y LUEGO DESCUARTIZADA, AUNQUE ESO LO CONFIRMAREMOS EN LA AUTOPSIA… BUENO… ES UN DECIR, POR QUE POR LO VISTO YA SE LA HICIERON.**

**AGENTE.- AUNQUE NO ENCONTRAMOS SU CORAZÓN…**

**JENNY.- ¿COMÓ QUE LE FALTA EL CORAZÓN?**

**AGENTE.- ASÍ ES OFICIAL, ENTRE LAS VISCERAS NO SE ENCONTRÓ EL CORAZÓN DEL INFORTUNADO…**

**JENNY.- ES ABSURDO…**

**AGENTE.- ¿SE TRATARÁ DE UN CRIMEN PASIONAL?**

**JENNY.- NO LO SÉ, HABRÁ QUE INDAGAR SOBRE LA VIDA SENTIMENTAL DE LA VICTIMA.**

**AGENTE.- TAMBIÉN ENCONTRAMOS UN PEDAZO DE CAÑO DOBLADO DE MANERA EXTRAÑA.**

**JENNY.- ¿EXTRAÑA, QUÉ PUEDE TENER DE EXTRAÑO UN CAÑO DOBLADO?**

**AGENTE.- ES QUE PUDO USARSE PARA GOLPEAR A LA VICTIMA…**

**JENNY.- PERO EN LA PRIMERA REVISACIÓN DEL CADAVER NO SE ENCONTRARON SIGNOS DE GOLPES FUERTES.**

**AGENTE.- ¿NO LE PREGUNTÓ AL PROFESOR SI NOTÓ QUE LE FALTARA ALGO? DIGO… PARA DESCARTAR LA HIPÓTESIS DE OTRO ROBO.**

**JENNY.- SI… PERO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK ASÍ QUE NO RECUERDA.**

**AGENTE.- ¿CREÉ QUE ESTE CASO SE RELACIONE CON LOS DEMÁS ASESINATOS?**

**JENNY.- MMMM… TIENE UN PATRÓN EN COMÚN: LA INUSUAL VIOLENCIA. AUNQUE PASARON VARIOS DÍAS ENTRE EL ÚLTIMO Y ESTE.**

**AGENTE.- TENDREMOS QUE TRATAR DE RECONSTRUIR LAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS DE LA VICTIMA Y DE ALLÍ VER SI HUBO ALGO QUE LO RELACIONE CON LOS DEMÁS.**

**JENNY.- ¡BUENA IDEA! LE PREGUNTARÉ AL PROFESOR LO QUE HIZO GARY OAK EN SUS ÚLTIMAS HORAS. USTED TRATE DE CONSEGUIR PISTAS EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA VIVIENDA, HABLE CON LOS VECINOS, TOME MUESTRAS DE PLANTAS DAÑADAS POR ALGUIEN QUE SE HAYA ESCONDIDO ENTRE ELLAS, ¡LO QUE CREA QUE PUEDA ORIENTARNOS EN ESTE CAOS!**

**AGENTE.- ¡EN EL ACTO! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

JENNY SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACIÓN EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN OAK Y LOS DEMÁS. AL LLEGAR, COMIENZA A INTERROGAR A LOS PRESENTES SOBRE LOS ÚLTIMOS PASOS DE LA VICTIMA…

**JENNY.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESPERO LOGRAR RESOLVER PRONTO ESTE CASO, SI ESTO SE PROLONGA MÁS DE LA CUENTA… MI TRABAJO ESTARÁ EN JUEGO… _(HABLANDO)_ ¡BIEN SEÑORES! COMO YA SABEMOS, Y A PESAR DE ESTAR PASANDO POR UN MOMENTO DE DOLOR, DEBERÉ INTERROGARLOS PARA PODER ESCLARECER ESTE PENOSO CRIMEN Y ASÍ GARY PODRÁ DESCANSAR EN PAZ.**

**ASH.- PUES... ENTIENDO, PREGUNTE LO QUE GUSTE.**

**MISTY.- SI, POR MI ESTÁ BIEN.**

**DELIA.- ESPERO PODER AYUDAR.**

**OAK.- _(TRISTE)_ OJALÁ SE RESUELVA PRONTO ESTO.**

**JENNY.- POR EMPEZAR ME GUSTARÍA PODER RECONTRUIR LAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS DE VIDA DE GARY, TAL VEZ DE ESA MANERA PODAMOS RELACIONAR SUS ACTIVIDADES CON LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL PROBABLE ASESINO O DE ALGUN EVENTUAL SOSPECHOSO QUE SURJA EN LA INVESTIGACIÓN.**

**ASH.- RECUERDO QUE ÉL VINO ESTA TARDE AL LABORATORIO…**

**OAK.- ESO NO DICE NADA ASH, GARY ESTABA VIVIENDO AQUÍ CONMIGO DESDE QUE REGRESÓ DE SU ÚLTIMO VIAJE DE INVESTIGACIÓN, SÓLO SALIÓ POR UNOS DÍAS PARA IR A RECIBIR EL DRATINI DE PLATINO, EL PREMIO POR EL CUAL LE HICIERON LA NOTA QUE SALIÓ EN EL DIARIO EL DÍA EN QUE ASESINARON AL MÉDICO ESE…**

**JENNY.- ¿SE REFIERE AL MÉDICO QUE ASESINARON HACE POCO? ¿EL QUE ATENDIÓ A SKETCHIT?**

**OAK.- A ESE MISMO.**

**ASH.- RECUERDO QUE FUIMOS CON MISTY A VERLO EL DÍA ANTERIOR, LUEGO DE QUE ASESINARAN A TRACEY…**

**JENNY.- ¿Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE MATARON AL MÉDICO?**

**ASH Y MISTY.- ¡SI!**

**JENNY.- _(MIENTRAS TOMA NOTAS)_ MMMMM LO RARO ES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESOS DOS ASESINATOS NO HUBO NINGUN OTRO CRIMEN… HASTA AHORA. LO QUE ME INDICA COMO PISTA ES QUE EN LOS TRES CASOS USTEDES CONOCÍAN A LA VICTIMA DE MANERA DIRECTA O INDIRECTA.**

**ASH.- AL MÉDICO ESE SOLO LO VIMOS ESE DÍA, Y EL DÍA SIGUIENTE. CON GARY Y TRACEY YA TENÍAMOS MÁS TRATO…**

**OAK.- TRACEY FUE MI AYUDANTE, GARY ERA… _(APESADUMBRADO) MI NIETO._**

**DELIA.- Y ERA CASI NIETO MÍO TAMBIEN…**

**JENNY.- ¡Y AQUÍ ENCONTRÉ UN PUNTO EN COMÚN!**

**OAK.- ¿CUÁL ES?**

**JENNY.- ¡QUE DOS DE LAS VICTIMAS TENÍAN VINCULACIÓN CON USTED!**

**OAK.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡Y CON ESO QUE!?**

**ASH.- EL MÉDICO NO LO VIO NUNCA AL PROFESOR OAK.**

**MISTY.- NO LE VEO SENTIDO A SU INVESTIGACIÓN.**

**ASH.- NI YO.**

**JENNY.- ¿QUÉ NO LES QUEDÓ CLARO? ¡EL ASESINO ES EL PROFESOR OAK!**

**TODOS LOS DEMAS.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????**

¡ES DE NO CREER! AHORA JENNY ACUSA AL PROFESOR OAK DE LOS ASESINATOS… AUNQUE… ¿SERÁ VERDAD? ¿POR QUÉ LO ACUSA AL PROFESOR OAK, EN QUE SE BASA? ¿QUIÉN ES EN VERDAD EL ASESINO? TODO ESTO LO SABRAN… ¡PRONTO! AUNQUE NO EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE… ¡NAH! ALGUNA PISTA IRÁ… ;) 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡HOLAS! BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA HISTORIA SE VIENE COMPLICANDO CADA VEZ MÁS. AL FINAL RESULTA MÁS LARGA DE LO QUE SUPUSE :P JEJEEEE… DE TODAS FORMAS DISFRUTO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLA, ESPERO USTEDES LA DISFRUTEN LEYENDOLA. AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO, LE AGRADEZCO ESPECIALMENTE A MEWSTOR POR SU DEDICATORIA EN SU PRIMER FIC ^o^ Y LE DEDICO A ÉL ESTE CAPITULO. COMO SIEMPRE, DEJO MIS SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA MIRIME Y SUMI YA QUE SIEMPRE ME ENVÍAN UN MAIL O ME DEJAN ALGÚN REVIEW. MI MAIL YA LO CONOCEN: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO ONCE) NOVIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	12. Capitulo doce

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO DOCE:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LA OFICIAL JENNY ACUSÓ AL PROFESOR OAK DE SER EL ASESINO MISTERIOSO. VEREMOS QUE DICE ELLA PARA DEMOSTRAR SU HIPÓTESIS…

**JENNY.- ¿QUÉ NO LES QUEDÓ CLARO? ¡EL ASESINO ES EL PROFESOR OAK!**

**TODOS LOS DEMAS.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????**

**JENNY.- _(APESADUMBRADA)_ DISCULPE LO QUE DIJE, OJALÁ FUERA ASÍ DE FÁCIL DE RESOLVER ESTOS CRÍMENES…**

**OAK.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡NO LE PARECE QUE ES UN MAL MOMENTO PARA HACER BROMAS DE ESE TIPO!!!**

**ASH Y MISTY.- POR UN MOMENTO CREÍAMOS QUE EN VERDAD LO ERA.**

**DELIA.- ¿POR QUÉ DIJO ESO OFICIAL?**

**JENNY.- EN VERDAD FUE PARA ELIMINARLO COMO SOSPECHOSO, SI EN VERDAD HUBIERA SIDO EL ASESINO NO HUBIERA REACCIONADO COMO REACCIONÓ RECIEN.**

**AGENTE.- _(LLEGA CORRIENDO Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡OFICIAL JENNY!!! ENCONTRAMOS EL CORAZÓN DE LA VICTIMA, PERO… NO LE AGRADARÁ LO QUE VERÁ…**

**JENNY.- ¡QUE TANTO LÍO! HEMOS VISTO MUCHOS CRÍMENES…**

**AGENTE.- PERO EN ESTE CASO…**

**JENNY.- ¡VAMOS! QUIERO VER LO QUE ENCONTRÓ.**

EL AGENTE LA LLEVA HASTA LOS FONDOS DE LA VIVIENDA, AL LLEGAR ALLÍ ENCUENTRAN EL CORAZÓN DE GARY CLAVADO CON UN PUÑAL EN LA BLANCA PARED DEL EDIFICIO… NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE ADEMÁS HAY UN LETRERO ESCRITO CON LETRAS ROJAS QUE DICE: "DAÑASTE MI CORASON ASI QUE DAÑARE EL TUYO" (sic) AL VERLO, LA OFICIAL JENNY SE ESPANTA PERO SE CONTIENE, ES SU DEBER PROFESIONAL INVESTIGAR LO OCURRIDO…

**JENNY.- ¿COMÓ LO ENCONTRARON?**

**AGENTE.- SEGUIMOS UN PEQUEÑO REGUERO DE SANGRE QUE SALÍA POR UNA DE LAS PUERTAS LATERALES, AL SEGUIRLO, NOS LLEVÓ HASTA ESTE LUGAR…**

**JENNY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO TOQUEN NADA!!! ESE PUÑAL EN EL CUAL ESTÁ CLAVADO EL CORAZÓN PUEDE TENER LAS HUELLAS DIGITALES DEL ASESINO, MANDEN A ANALIZAR LA TINTURA DE LAS LETRAS, ES MUY PROBABLE QUE SEA LA SANGRE DE LA VICTIMA… ¡YA TENEMOS UNA EXCELENTE PISTA! MANDAREMOS A ANALIZAR LAS HUELLAS DIGITALES DEL PUÑAL.**

**AGENTE.- _(MIENTRAS SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR)_ ¡ASÍ LO HARÉ!**

JENNY REGRESA AL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS OAK Y LOS DEMÁS. DEBE CONTINUAR CON SU INVESTIGACIÓN, MIENTRAS PIENSA EN LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL ASESINO, NO SÓLO SE DEDICÓ A DESTASAR A SU VICTIMA SINO QUE ADEMÁS CLAVÓ EL CORAZÓN DEL MISMO EN UNA PARED DEJANDO JUNTO A ÉL UN MENSAJE. MIENTRAS MEDITA, SU RADIO OFICIAL COMIENZA A SONAR, AL VER EL NÚMERO DEL LLAMANTE SE INQUIETA: ES EL NÚMERO DEL COMANDO GENERAL… AL PARECER LAS NOTICIAS LLEGARON A OIDOS DE LAS MÁXIMAS AUTORIDADES POLICIALES. SIN MUCHO MÁS EN QUE PENSAR ATIENDE EL RADIO…

**JENNY.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY AL HABLA! CAMBIO.**

**COMANDO.- AQUÍ EL COMANDO CENTRAL. SE NOS INFORMÓ QUE SE HA COMETIDO OTRO HECHO DELICTUOSO DE CARACTERISTICAS HOMICIDAS, SOLICITAMOS CONFIRMAR LA INFORMACIÓN, ¡CAMBIO!**

**JENNY.- ¡AFIRMATIVO! ME ENCUENTRO EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS. ¡CAMBIO!**

**COMANDO.- ES EL TERCER CASO QUE OCURRE EN LA JURISDICCIÓN DE KANTO. Y ENCIMA LOS TRES EN SU DISTRITO. ¿ALGUNA PISTA SOBRE LOS CULPABLES? ¡CAMBIO!**

**JENNY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NEGATIVO. ¡CAMBIO!**

**COMANDO.- MMMMMH, SE ENVIARÁN REFUERZOS EN BREVE. ¡CAMBIO!**

**JENNY.- PERO… NO SON NECESARIOS, ¡CAMBIO!**

**COMANDO.- ¡OFICIAL! NO SE ENCUENTRA EN POSICIÓN DE DISCUTIR ORDENES SUPERIORES, ¡¡¡ACATE LA ORDEN, CAMBIO Y FUERA!!! _(Y CORTA) _**

**JENNY.- ¡PERO…! _(MIENTRAS GUARDA SU RADIO CON BRONCA)_ ¡¡¡CARAJO!!! SI NO RESUELVO ESTOS HECHOS MI CARRERA SE IRÁ A LA MISMISIMA MIER…**

**ASH.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡OFICIAL! EL PROFESOR OAK LA ESTABA BUSCANDO, DESCUBRIÓ QUE LE FALTAN UNOS ELEMENTOS QUÍMICOS DEL LABORATORIO.**

**JENNY.- ¿EH? ¡AH SI! DE SEGURO ES UNA PISTA.**

AMBOS SE DIRIGEN AL LABORATORIO, UNA VEZ ALLÍ EL PROFESOR LE EXPLICA LO QUE DESCUBRIÓ. JENNY ANOTA TODO CUIDADOSAMENTE, CUALQUIER HECHO POR MÍNIMO QUE SEA PUEDE LLEVAR A ESCLARECER LOS CRÍMENES. SIN PERCATARSE, LOS PRESENTES COMIENZAN A RELATAR ALGUNOS HECHOS QUE QUIZAS PUEDAN BRINDARLE UNA PISTA A JENNY…

**JENNY.- _(PENSANDO)_ DEBO ANOTAR TODO LO QUE ESCUCHE, VEA Y ENCUENTRE, TODO ES UNA PISTA…**

**MISTY.- ¿ALGUIEN LE AVISÓ DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A GARY A PETER?**

**ASH.- ¿PARA QUE DECIRLE? NO ES DE LA FAMILIA.**

**DELIA.- ES QUE… ELLOS ERAN AMIGOS.**

**OAK.- NO, NO LO ERAN. PETER SKETCHIT Y GARY SE CONOCIERON AQUÍ EN MI CASA, EL MISMO DÍA EN QUE LO LLEVÉ A QUE LOS CONOZCA A USTEDES.**

**JENNY.- _(PIENSA MIENTRAS ANOTA LO QUE ESCUCHA)_ LA VICTIMA TUVO CONTACTO CON UN TAL PETER…**

**ASH.- ¡AH SI! EL DÍA EN QUE ME PELEÉ CON GARY EN CASA…**

**JENNY.- _(PIENSA MIENTRAS ANOTA)_ ASH TUVO UN ALTERCADO CON LA VICTIMA… PODRÍA ENCUADRARLO COMO SOSPECHOSO… PERO NO, NO TIENE TENDENCIAS VIOLENTAS… CREO.**

**MISTY.- FUE EL MISMO DÍA EN EL QUE SALÍ CON GARY A CENAR, JUSTAMENTE POR ESA CENA FUE QUE SE PELEARON USTEDES.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO ME LO RECORDÉS!**

**OAK.- ESO YA NO IMPORTA ASH.**

**ASH.- ES CIERTO…**

**MISTY.- ¿NO FUE EL MISMO DÍA EN QUE ASESINARON AL MÉDICO ESE QUE ATENDÍA A TRACEY? ME ACUERDO QUE LEÍ LA NOTICIA EN EL DIARIO.**

**ASH.- ¡AH SI! EL MEDICUCHO ESE QUE SE APARECIÓ EN CASA, EL QUE TE INVITÓ CAFÉ EL DÍA ANTERIOR EN EL HOSPITAL CUANDO VISITAMOS A TRACEY.**

**MISTY.- ¡SI! ME ACUERDO BIEN, TE FUISTE AL BAR DEL HOSPITAL A ESPIARNOS MIENTRAS TE TOMABAS TODO EL CAFÉ DE LA MÁQUINA.**

**JENNY.- _(PIENSA MIENTRAS ANOTA)_ ¡YA VEO! EL MÉDICO TUVO CONTACTO CON ASH Y MISTY, GARY TAMBIEN LO TUVO, TRACEY TAMBIEN LO TUVO… ESTO MARCARÍA UNA TENDENCIA…**

**ASH.- BUENO… ALGO TENÍA QUE HACER MIENTRAS ESPERABA…**

**MISTY.- AL MENOS NO ME FUISTE A ESPIAR ANOCHE MIENTRAS CENABA CON PETER.**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ TENÍA MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER…**

**MISTY.- SI, DORMIR EN LA SALA DE TU CASA TAPADO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA.**

**ASH.- _(SIN SABER QUE RESPONDER)_ ¡AY, AY, AY, AY…!**

**JENNY.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS ESCRIBE)_ ASH NO ESPECIFICA QUE HIZO EN ESAS HORAS, ME FALTA UNA CLAVE, SI LA CONFIRMARA PODRÍA SABER CON CERTEZA QUIEN SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA…**

**DELIA.- YA ESTÁ BIEN CHICOS, MEJOR VAMOS A CASA, DEJEMOS QUE LA POLICÍA INVESTIGUE AQUÍ… SAMY… ¿QUERÉS ACOMPAÑARNOS?**

**OAK.- _(TRISTE)_ SI… MEJOR. OFICIAL, POR FAVOR CUIDE BIEN MI CASA, INVESTIGUEN TODO LO QUE SEA NECESARIO.**

**JENNY.- _(SALIENDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS)_ ¿QUÉ? ¡AH SI, DESCUÍDE! ESTARÁ TODO BIEN AQUÍ, VAYA SIN CUIDADO…**

EN ESE MOMENTO, PIKACHU APARECE EN EL LABORATORIO, AL VER A ASH CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO SALTANDO A LOS BRAZOS DEL JOVEN ENTRENADOR. ASH SE EMOCIONA AL VER A SU POKÉMON TAN FRESCO Y ROZAGANTE. LOS ABRAZOS Y LAS CARICIAS ENTRE EL ENTRENADOR Y EL POKÉMON PARECEN INTERMINABLES, AMBOS ESTÁN CONTENTOS POR EL ENCUENTRO, A PESAR DE HABERSE VISTO EL DÍA ANTERIOR, DESDE QUE PIKACHU VIVE EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK NO PUEDE ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO CON ASH COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS…

**ASH.- ¡PIKACHU, QUE ALEGRÍA DE VERTE!**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKA PIKA!**

**DELIA.- ASH, TRAELO A CASA, HACE MUCHO QUE NO VIENE A VISITARLA, ADEMÁS ESTAREMOS UN BUEN RATO ALLÁ, LUEGO SAMY PODRÁ TRAERLO DE REGRESO.**

**ASH.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡BUENA IDEA! PIKACHU, IREMOS A CASA.**

**MISTY.- QUE BUENO, PODREMOS ESTAR TODOS JUNTOS COMO ANTES.**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKAPIKACHU!**

**DELIA.- VAMOS SALIENDO.**

EL GRUPO SE DIRIGE A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE LA ENORME RESIDENCIA, JENNY LOS ACOMPAÑA JUNTO A UNO DE LOS AGENTES. COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, ASH TRASLADA A PIKACHU SOBRE SUS HOMBROS, AUNQUE AL LLEGAR A LA SALIDA, UN COMENTARIO LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN DE LA OFICIAL…

**MISTY.- ASH….**

**ASH.- ¿SI MISTY?**

**MISTY.- ESTE… CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME AYUDÉS A COLGAR EN UNA PARED EL RETRATO QUE ME REGALÓ TRACEY EL DÍA ANTES DE QUE LO GOLPEARAN…**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ CREÍ QUE NO TE INTERESABA ESA PINTURA…**

**MISTY.- BUENO… MUCHO NO ME INTERESA, PERO COMO TRACEY MURIÓ ME PARECIÓ QUE ERA UN BUEN HOMENAJE COLGARLA EN TU CASA, ADEMAS ES MI RETRATO ASÍ QUE TE GUSTARÁ CONTEMPLARME…**

**JENNY.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡ESO ES! CREO QUE ENCONTRÉ LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA…**

**ASH.- BUENO, COMO DIGAS.**

**MISTY.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ SI, ASÍ SERÁ.**

**ASH.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN.**

**MISTY.- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! DEJÁ DE DECIR ESAS COSAS.**

**ASH.- NO TENGO ANIMOS DE DISCUTIR.**

**MISTY.- NI YO.**

**DELIA.- NO SÉ QUE LES PREPARARÉ DE COMER AHORA CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA.**

**ASH Y MISTY.- NO TENGO HAMBRE.**

**DELIA.- ENTONCES SÓLO PREPARARÉ ALGO PARA SAMY Y YO.**

**OAK.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR MÍ DELIA, NO TENGO HAMBRE TAMPOCO.**

**JENNY.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI MIS CALCULOS NO ME FALLAN PUEDO DECIR QUE LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA MORIRÁ ENTRE ESTA NOCHE Y LA QUE SIGUE.**

**MISTY.- CREO QUE DORMIRÉ UN POCO, TENGO SUEÑO.**

**ASH.- YO TAMBIEN… EL PISO DE LA SALA ES MUY DURO…**

**MISTY.- NADIE TE DIJO QUE DUERMAS AHÍ, NO ENTIENDO POR QUE TE QUEDASTE TIRADO EN LA SALA.**

**ASH.- NO QUISE MOLESTARTE CUANDO VOLVIERAS CON GARY.**

**MISTY.- NO ERA PARA QUE TE LO TOMÉS ASÍ.**

**ASH.- MISTY… _(Y SE ACERCA PARA BESARLA)_**

**MISTY.- ASH YO… _(ACERCANDOSE)_**

**PIKACHU.- _(SUBIENDOSE A LA CABEZA DE ASH E INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡PIKAPI!**

**ASH.- _(LIGERAMENTE MOLESTO)_ ¡PIKACHU! ME INTERRUMPISTE EL BESO…**

**MISTY.- _(ALGO MOLESTA)_ ES CIERTO PIKACHU.**

**DELIA.- CREO QUE PIKACHU TE EXTRAÑÓ ASH.**

**ASH.- SI, PERO NO POR ESO ME TIENE QUE INTERRUMPIR LOS BESOS…**

**MISTY.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LUEGO LOS RECUPERAMOS.**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN, BUENO, VAMOS A CASA…**

**JENNY.- _(HACIENDO EL SALUDO DE POLICÍA)_ VAYAN TRANQUILOS, LA CASA ESTÁ EN ORDEN.**

LUEGO DE VERLOS ALEJARSE, LA OFICIAL JENNY SE QUEDA UNOS MOMENTOS CONVERSANDO CON EL AGENTE QUE LA ACOMPAÑABA SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE UNA PERSONA ESTABA AVIZORANDO LA CONVERSACIÓN…

**JENNY.- DESCUBRÍ LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA. GRACIAS A ESO PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUIEN ES LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA Y CUANDO MORIRÁ.**

**AGENTE.- ¿Y QUÉ HAREMOS AL RESPECTO OFICIAL?**

**JENNY.- ¡LO QUE CORRESPONDE! MANDE A VIGILAR A PETER SKETCHIT, SEGÚN MIS CALCULOS Y DEDUCCIONES, SERÁ ASESINADO ENTRE ESTA NOCHE Y LA DE MAÑANA. ¡¡¡JEJEJE!!! LE APUESTO MIL EUROS DE QUE LAS COSAS SERAN ASÍ.**

**AGENTE.- ¡A LA ORDEN! _(Y SE ALEJA)_**

**JENNY.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_ ¡¡¡ESTO SI QUE ES BUENO!!! CUANDO MAÑANA LLEGUEN LOS DEL ALTO MANDO Y VEAN QUE RESOLVÍ EL CASO DE SEGURO ME ASCENDERÁN… AUNQUE AHORA DEBO SEGUIR REVISANDO LA RESIDENCIA OAK… _(Y SE VUELVE AL INTERIOR DE LA VIVIENDA)_ **

DESDE DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS SURGE UNA PERSONA DE PIEL MORENA, ESTA VISTE UN PILOTO DE LLUVIA DE COLOR BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DE LLUVIA DEL MISMO TONO Y USA ANTEOJOS NEGROS ADEMÁS DE ZAPATOS DE COLOR CLARO… SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL ANTIGUO LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA… QUIEN ESCUCHÓ TODAS LA CONVERSIONES Y SE ENCONTRABA VIGILANDO EL INTERIOR DE LA RESIDENCIA SIN LLEGAR A SER VISTO POR LA POLICÍA…

**BROCK.- _(HABLANDO SOLO)_ LAMENTO TENER QUE CONTRADECIRTE, HERMOSA OFICIAL. PAGO TUS MIL EUROS Y DUPLICO LA APUESTA, PORQUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TE PERCATASTE DE CIERTOS PUNTOS…**

FINALMENTE BROCK HACE SU APARICIÓN, ¿EN VERDAD SERÁ ÉL EL ASESINO? ¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR CON ESO DE "CIERTOS PUNTOS"? ¿TENDRÁ RAZON JENNY? TODO ESTO PODRÁN VERLO EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡¡¡BUENO, BUENO!!! AL PARECER ESTE FIC YA TIENE SUS SEGUIDORES ^^ ME LLEGARON VARIOS MAILS ELOGIANDO SU REDACCIÓN Y SU ORIGINALIDAD :P ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!  Y ESO QUE AÚN NO VIERON NADA… LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS ÁNIMOS YA QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, SUPONGO QUE AHORA PODRÉ METERME MÁS DE LLENO EN ELLA PORQUE COMENZARÉ MIS VACACIONES EN BREVE. ME GUSTÓ MUCHO QUE MEWSTOR PUBLICARA OTRO FIC, ME ENCANTÓ EL FIC DE SUMI Y LOS DE SYAORAN, AUNQUE ÉL NO ME DEJA REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME ENVÍA UN MAILS CON COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL FIC, ASÍ QUE LES DEDICO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DEL MES DE DICIEMBRE A TODOS USTEDES. :D ¡AH! OTRA COSA, LUEGO DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO… EEEMMMM ESTE… PASEN DIRECTO AL 14 PORQUE EL QUE SIGUE, O SEA EL QUE VIENE DESPUES DE ESTE… EMMM NO SERÁ TAN INTERESANTE :P  AUNQUE SI KIEREN LEANLO, NO HAY DRAMAS. EN FIN, ESTO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, YA SABEN MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO DOCE) DICIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	13. Capitulo doce bis

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO DOCE bis:**

****

LLEGAN A LA CASA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BUENO! TAL VEZ LES PAREZCA ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO QUE NO LO ES EN ESTE FIC :P ESTE ES UN HOMENAJE AL LIBRO "GREMLIMS" EN EL CUAL APARECE UN CAPITULO QUE CONTIENE SÓLO DOS PALABRAS. BUENO, LUEGO PONDRÉ EL CAPITULO 14. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO DOCE) DICIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	14. Capitulo catorce

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO CATORCE:**

****

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, NINGUNO ESTÁ CON ÁNIMOS COMO PARA COMER, ASÍ QUE OAK Y DELIA SE DIRIGEN A LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA, ASH Y MISTY CON LA EXCUSA DE "ESTAR CON SUEÑO" SE VAN A SU DORMITORIO, UNA VEZ ALLÍ SE DESVISTEN Y RÁPIDAMENTE SE ACUESTAN EN LA CAMA EN DONDE COMIENZAN A PLATICAR…

**ASH.- PUES SI QUE FUE ALGO INCREIBLE LO QUE LE PASÓ A GARY… NO ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO NUNCA.**

**MISTY.- NI YO ASH… ES ESPANTOSO…**

**ASH.- ¿VOS CREÉS QUE BROCK ESTÁ DETRÁS DE LOS CRÍMENES?**

**MISTY.- ES POSIBLE… NO LO SÉ… TODO ESTO ES MUY MISTERIOSO… AYYY…**

**ASH.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA MISTY?**

**MISTY.- NADA… NO ME PASA NADA… ES UN LIGERO DOLOR DE CABEZA…**

**ASH.- _(DESANIMADO)_ ME PASA IGUAL, TAMBIÉN ME ESTÁ DOLIENDO…**

**MISTY.- BUENO, DEBE SER POR QUE NO DORMIMOS BIEN.**

**ASH.- _(ACURRUCANDOSE JUNTO A MISTY)_ SI, DURMAMOS…**

**MISTY.- _(SINTIENDOSE INCOMODA)_ ASH… SUPONGO QUE NO ESTARÁS CON GANAS DE… YA SABÉS… TENER SEXO.**

**ASH.- _(OFENDIDO)_ ¡MISTY! NO SIEMPRE QUE TE ACARICIO O TE ABRAZO ES PARA TENER SEXO, ME CONOCÉS BIEN.**

**MISTY.- _(ARREPENTIDA)_ TENÉS RAZÓN ASH, PERDONAME…**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS A MISTY)_ PERO SI TENÉS GANAS…**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA MIENTRAS LE DA UN CODAZO EN EL ESTÓMAGO)_ ¡TENÉS RAZÓN ASH, TE CONOZCO BIEN! _(PENSANDO) ¡AL FINAL PETER TIENE RAZÓN! ASH ME TRATA COMO A UNA PUT…_**

**ASH.- _(ADOLORIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE?**

**MISTY.- SABÉS BIEN PORQUE. ¡ASESINARON A GARY HACE UNAS HORAS Y VOS SÓLO PENSÁS EN SEXO!**

**ASH.- _(ARREPENTIDO)_ ES CIERTO… AUNQUE NUNCA ME LLEVÉ BIEN CON ÉL, CREO QUE MERECE UN DÍA DE RESPETO…**

**MISTY.- _(AÚN DISGUSTADA)_ Y DEJAME DORMIR AHORA. ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA COMO PARA DISCUTIR CON VOS. _(Y SE ACOMODA EN LA CAMA DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A ASH)_**

**ASH.- SI, ES CIERTO, DESCANSEMOS… _(Y SE ACOMODA "CUCHARITA" JUNTO A MISTY… "APOYANDOLA" EN LA "ESPALDA")_**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA E INCOMODA)_ ¡¡¡UUUGGGGGH!!! ¡¡¡ASH ME ESTÁS APOYANDO!!!**

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿QUÉ, PERO QUE TE PASA MISTY? NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE DORMIMOS ASÍ APOYADOS UNO AL OTRO… ¿TE SENTÍS BIEN?**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ME SIENTO BIEN!!! PERO SI VAS A ESTAR ASÍ DE CALENTÓN, VAS A TERMINAR DURMIENDO EN EL PISO. Y SABÉS MUY BIEN QUE LO HAGO. ASÍ QUE ESTATE QUIETO.**

**ASH.- _(SEPARANDOSE DE MISTY)_ COMO DIGAS…**

**MISTY.- ¡ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR!**

EN ESE MOMENTO, PIKACHU INGRESA AL CUARTO, AL VER A LA PAREJA EN LA CAMA, SE PONE CONTENTO Y SALTA SOBRE ELLOS…

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKAPI! (¡Ash!)**

**ASH.- ¡PIKACHU! VINISTE A VERME… _(CON SARCASMO)_ AL MENOS AHORA TENDRÉ EN LA CAMA A ALGUIEN A QUIEN ACARICIAR Y QUE NO SE ENOJE POR ESO…**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?**

**ASH.- NADA…**

**PIKACHU.- PIKACHUPI… PIKAPIKAPI PIKA PIKA. (Misty… a vos también vine a verte)**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡GRACIAS PIKACHU! _(Y LO BESA)_ **

**ASH.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ DE NADA PIKACHU… BUEN AMIGO.**

**MISTY.- _(ACARICIANDO A PIKACHU)_ NO SEAS ASÍ ASH. ES QUE NO TENGO GANAS AHORA DE… YA SABÉS. NO ESTOY DE ANIMOS DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ DE ACUERDO…**

**MISTY.- _(PONIENDOSE DE ESPALDAS A ASH)_ ADEMÁS… TE DIJE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA.**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ AY AMORCITO… ¿TE TRAIGO UNA ASPIRINA?**

**MISTY.- NO GRACIAS, YA SE ME PASARÁ.**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLA)_ A VER… ¿Y SI TE HAGO MASAJES?**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO… SI ME LOS HACÉS ASÍ… SUAVECITOS… SI.**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN…**

ASH COMIENZA A MASAJEAR A MISTY. EL SUAVE ESTIMULO DE LOS MASAJES DE ASH, HACE QUE SE RELAJE Y SE SIENTA MAS CALMADA. ASH SUAVEMENTE DESLIZA SUS MANOS POR LA SUAVE PIEL DE MISTY MASAJEANDO SUS HOMBROS Y SU ESPALDA, AL LLEGAR A LA ZONA DEL CUELLO LE FROTA EL MISMO CON SUS PALMAS HACIENDO QUE MISTY SE SONROJE DEBIDO A QUE SIENTE UN CALORCITO EN SU CUERPO, EL CALOR QUE SIENTE CADA VEZ QUE SE ESTIMULA CON LAS CARICIAS DE ASH. ÉL CONTINUA CON SUS MASAJES MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE RELAJA MÁS Y MÁS CON LAS CARICIAS… ASH COMIENZA A BESARLA TIERNAMENTE EN SU CUELLO, AL SENTIR LOS BESOS DE ASH ELLA NO PUEDE RESISTIR MÁS Y DÁNDOSE VUELTA COMIENZA A BESARLO SUAVEMENTE EN LA BOCA. EN ESE MOMENTO ASH INTENSIFICA SUS CARICIAS EN LAS ZONAS EROGENAS DE MISTY… LO QUE PROVOCA QUE LA DULCE PELIRROJA COMIENZE A EXITARSE FUNDIENDOSE CON ASH EN UN FUERTE ABRAZO… EN ESE MOMENTO DE EXTASIS… PIKACHU LOS INTERRUMPE CON UNO DE SUS IMPAC TRUENO…

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(GRITANDO POR LA DESCARGA ELÉCTRICA)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡PIKACHU!!! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?**

**MISTY.- AYAYAYAYYY…**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKAPI! PIKAPIKA… (¡Ash! Es que estoy acá y no me prestás atención)**

**ASH.- PERO PIKACHU… ES QUE MISTY Y YO ESTABAMOS… _(SONROJADO) A PUNTO DE… YA SABÉS… HACER EL AMOR…_**

**PIKACHU.- PIKA PIKAPIKA… (Ella siempre esta acá, yo no)**

**MISTY.- _(FRUSTRADA)_ CREO QUE PIKACHU TIENE RAZÓN ASH… GARY ACABA DE MORIR, NO PODEMOS ESTAR HACIENDOLO…**

**ASH.- PERO AMORCITO…**

**MISTY.- _(LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMA)_ IRÉ A DORMIR A LA HABITACIÓN DE TU MAMÁ, VOS DORMÍ ACÁ CON PIKACHU… _(Y SALE)_**

**ASH.- _(DESDE LA CAMA)_ PERO MISTY…**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKA! (¡bien!)**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO… OTRA VEZ ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS… _(CABIZBAJO)_ AHORA TENDRÉ QUE ARREGLARMELAS SOLO…**

**PIKACHU.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡PIKAAAA! (¡no me importa!)**

**ASH.- ¿AH SI? ENTONCES ESPERAME QUE YA VUELVO, IRÉ AL BAÑO… _(Y SALE)_**

**PIKACHU.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡CHU! (¡vaya!)**

RATO MÁS TARDE EL PROFESOR OAK SE DISPONE A REGRESAR A SU CASA, POR LO TANTO PIKACHU REGRESARÁ CON ÉL. AQUÍ LOS VEMOS EN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA DE ASH…

**MISTY.- MAÑANA NOS VEREMOS EN EL LABORATORIO.**

**ASH.- ES VERDAD PIKACHU. TAMBIÉN ESTARÉ AHÍ.**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKACHU! (¡hasta mañana!)**

**OAK.- BIEN CHICOS… ES HORA DE REGRESAR.**

**DELIA.- EN VERDAD NO QUERÉS QUEDARTE EN CASA SAMY… NO SERÁ PELIGROSO QUE REGRESÉS SOLO AL LABORATORIO.**

**OAK.- NO ES NADA DELIA. ADEMÁS PIKACHU ME PROTEGERÁ.**

**ASH.- PERO NO CREÉ QUE MIENTRAS EXISTA ESE COMPUESTO EN SU LABORATORIO EL ASESINO QUERRÁ VOLVER POR ELLOS.**

**OAK.- AÚN NO SÉ QUE UTILIDAD TIENE ESE COMPUESTO, TAMPOCO SÉ POR QUE EL ASESINO LO ESTÁ BUSCANDO, NO SE POR QUE SE COMETIERON LOS CRÍMENES… NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON UN MANOJO DE CONJETURAS ASH. DEBO CONTINUAR CON MI TRABAJO… ESTOY MUY DOLIDO CON LO QUE LE PASÓ A GARY Y A TRACEY, PERO NO DEBO QUEDARME ESTANCADO EN EL DOLOR TAMPOCO.**

**ASH.- ES CIERTO PROFESOR…**

**MISTY.- ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA PROFESOR, CUIDESE MUCHO… QUIEN SABE LO QUE PUEDA OCURRIR ESTA NOCHE.**

**OAK.- HASTA MAÑANA MISTY, HASTA MAÑANA ASH, HASTA MAÑANA DELIA… _(Y LA BESA) CUIDATE MUCHO._**

**DELIA.- Y VOS TAMBIEN SAMY, CUIDATE MUCHO.**

**OAK.- SI, NO TE PREOCUPÉS… ¡VAMOS PIKACHU!**

**PIKACHU.- _(SUBIENDO AL HOMBRO DE OAK)_ ¡PIKA!**

**ASH.- HASTA MAÑANA PIKACHU.**

**MISTY.- NOS VEMOS MAÑANA PROFESOR, HASTA MAÑANA PIKACHU.**

**OAK.- HASTA MAÑANA. SI ME ENVÍAN ALGUNA NOVEDAD SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ CON GARY LES AVISARÉ. _(Y SALE)_**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN PROFESOR, NO SE PREOCUPE POR ESO AHORA, ÚNICAMENTE RELAJESE Y DESCANSE.**

**DELIA.- CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE PONERME A PREPARAR LA CENA…**

**ASH.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! QUE SEA PIZZA.**

**MISTY.- ¡AY! ASH, ¿ES QUE NO PENSÁS EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA COMER?**

**ASH.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ PIENSO EN OTRAS COSAS MISTY… Y LO SABÉS BIEN…**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ PARA QUE LE PREGUNTÉ…**

LUEGO DE LA CENA, TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR. ASH INTENTÓ NUEVAMENTE TENER UN ENCUENTRO SEXUAL CON MISTY, AL CUAL ELLA SE NEGÓ ALEGANDO QUE SEGUÍA CON DOLOR DE CABEZA. A PESAR DE ESO COMPARTEN EL MISMO LECHO.

MIENTRAS EL PUEBLO DESCANSA, EN LAS INMEDIACIONES DE LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM SE VE AVANZAR UNA NEGRA FIGURA… SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DE "OCULTO" LA PERSONA QUE ASESINÓ A GARY Y A LOS DEMÁS… QUIEN APARECE SIN PRECISARSE EXACTAMENTE DE DONDE SALIÓ. DESPUES DE RECORRER LAS INMEDIACIONES DE DICHA CASA, AVANZA ENTRE LAS CALLES DEL CALMO PUEBLO DIRIGIENDOSE CON RUMBO A LA MANSION OAK… UNA VEZ QUE LLEGA A LA RESIDENCIA, INTENTA INGRESAR POR UNA DE LAS VENTANAS, AL VER QUE SE ENCUENTRA FUERTEMENTE BLOQUEADA, EMBISTE SU PUÑO CONTRA LOS VIDRIOS DE LA MISMA, UNA VEZ ROTOS, CORRE SIN DIFICULTAD LA TRABA DE LA VENTANA E INGRESA A TRAVES DE ELLA DIRECTAMENTE AL LABORATORIO. UNA VEZ DENTRO SE DIRIGE PRESUROSAMENTE HACIA LA HELADERA EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS COMPUESTOS DEL VILEPLUME, EXTRAE DE ELLA VARIOS FRASCOS Y LOS GUARDA ENTRE SUS ROPAS COMPLETAMENTE NEGRAS, ABRE UNO DE LOS FRASCOS Y BEBE POR COMPLETO SU CONTENIDO… LUEGO DE ESO SE DIRIGE AL SECTOR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS POKÉMONS, UNA VEZ ALLÍ INSPECCIONA EL LUGAR PERO SE RETIRA DISGUSTADAMENTE. APARENTEMENTE NO ENCONTRÓ LO QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO. CUANDO ESTÁ POR ATRAVESAR LA PUERTA PARA SALIR, VE EN SU CAMINO A PIKACHU, EL POKÉMON SE DIRIGÍA HACIA EL LABORATORIO, SORPRENDIDO POR EL EXTRAÑO RUIDO QUE ESCUCHÓ. AL TOPARSE CON OCULTO, LA RATA NO PUEDE MENOS QUE PONERSE A LA DEFENSIVA, A PESAR DE LA POSE INTIMIDATORIA EN LA QUE SE COLOCA PIKACHU, ESTA NO AMEDRENTA A OCULTO, QUIEN QUEDA MIRANDO FIJAMENTE AL ROEDOR AMBARINO. SIN DUDARLO, PIKACHU ENVÍA UNO DE SUS FAMOSOS ATAQUES TRUENO A OCULTO, QUIEN PERMANECE IMPASIBLE ANTE EL ATAQUE ELÉCTRICO QUE SUFRE…

**PIKACHU.- _(LANZANDO IMPAC TRUENO)_ ¡¡¡PIKAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

**OCULTO.- _(RESISTIENDO EL ATAQUE MIENTRAS RÍE SARCASTICAMENTE)_ ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAAAAA!!! MISERABLE RATITA KUKI. ¿TE CREÉS QUE NO ME PREPARÉ PARA ESOS ATAQUES? SÉ MUY BIEN QUE IBAS A EFECTUAR TUS ATAQUES ELÉCTRICOS, ASÍ QUE TRAJE UN AISLANTE ESPECIAL… A VER… _(PENSATIVO) ¿CÓMO TE MATARÉ?_**

**PIKACHU.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PIKA? (¿Qué)**

**OCULTO.- ¡YA SÉ! TE MATARÉ DE MANERA CRUEL Y DOLOROSA… ¡NAH! ASÍ LOS MATO A TODOS… _(PENSATIVO)_ A VER… TIENE QUE SER ALGO DIFERENTE Y BIEN ORIGINAL… ¿QUÉ ME SUGERÍS RATA, COMO TE GUSTARÍA MORIR?**

**PIKACHU.- ¡PIKA PIKA, PIKACHU! (¡no me vas a matar!)**

**OCULTO.- _(SARCASTICO)_ SI… COMO DIGÁS…**

**PIKACHU.- PIKAPI PIKACHU… (Ash me va a salvar)**

**OCULTO.- NO LO VEO POR ACÁ, ASÍ QUE NO SÉ COMO LO HARÁ… A MENOS QUE VUELE… ¡YA SÉ! SE ME OCURRIÓ LA MEJOR FORMA DE ANIQUILARTE… ¡HARÉ PICADILLO DE RATA!**

**PIKACHU.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PIKA? (¿Qué?)**

ANTES DE QUE OCULTO HICIERA UN MOVIMIENTO, PIKACHU COMIENZA A CORRER, INTENTA HUIR DE SU DESTINO CON SU AGILIDAD. PERO OCULTO ES MÁS VELOZ Y ATAJA A PIKACHU EN SU DESENFRENADA CARRERA PARA SALVAR SU RODENTA VIDA. CON UN SORPRENDENTE MOVIMIENTO OCULTO TOMA A PIKACHU POR LAS OREJAS Y LO JALA HACIA SI. UNA VEZ CON LA RATA EN SU PODER, OCULTO RÍE DE ALEGRÍA MIENTRAS EL RATÓN LIMÓN SE RETUERCE DE DESESPERACIÓN PARA DESEMBARAZARSE DE LAS GARRAS DE OCULTO, LAS CUALES LO LLEVARÁN INEVITABLEMENTE A LA MUERTE…

¡PIKACHU FUE ATRAPADO POR OCULTO! ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? ¿LOGRARÁ SALVARSE DE SU DESTINO? SEPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡ASÍ ES! OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE INTRIGANTE FIC ^^ BUENO, LES COMENTO QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY PREPARANDOME PARA LA NAVIDAD. PENSAR QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO LO PUBLIQUÉ EL DÍA DE PRIMAVERA… ¡¡¡Y HOY ES EL PRIMER DÍA DEL VERANO!!! (EN EL HEMISFERIO SUR) YA PASARON EXACTAMENTE TRES MESES DE LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL FIC, Y POR LO VISTO A MUCHA GENTE LE AGRADÓ. POR SUERTE PUDE LOGRAR LO QUE QUERÍA: PUBLICAR CADA DOMINGO UN CAPITULO NUEVO, Y ESO NO ES NADA, AL FINALIZAR ESTE FIC, LES TENGO ALGO PREPARADO (NO DIRÉ NADA AÚN, PERO IMAGINO QUE LES AGRADARÁ, YA QUE COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY INNOVANDO EN CUANTO A FICS) ESPEERO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO LES HAYA CAÍDO MAL (NO RECIBÍ NINGÚN REVIEW… L ) PERO NO ME VAN A NEGAR QUE FUE ORIGINAL… :P  Y POR LO QUE SE VE EN EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO… ES POSIBLE QUE LE CUMPLA EL SUEÑO A MÁS DE UNO ^^ O QUE ALGUIEN SE ENOJE COMO CUANDO MURIERON TRACEY Y GARY… ¡QUE SE YO! :P BUENO, LES DEJO MI MAIL PARA QUE ENVIEN TARJETAS DE NAVIDAD, CRÍTICAS Y DEMASES (VIRUS NO, YA QUE ME OCUPAN ESPACIO, GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS) julianmanes@hotmail.com Y AHORA SI: ¡¡¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!! Y OTRA COSA: ¡¡¡FELÍZ VERANO PARA TODOS!!! Y MÁS AÚN: ¡¡¡FELÍZ INVIERNO PARA TODOS!!! Y TAMBIÉN: ¡¡¡FELICES VACACIONES!!!

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO CATORCE) DICIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	15. Capitulo quince

****

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPITULO QUINCE:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PIKACHU FUE ATRAPADO POR OCULTO, CON OBVIAS INTENCIONES DE ASESINARLO…

ANTES DE QUE OCULTO HICIERA UN MOVIMIENTO, PIKACHU COMIENZA A CORRER, INTENTA HUIR DE SU DESTINO CON SU AGILIDAD. PERO OCULTO ES MÁS VELOZ Y ATAJA A PIKACHU EN SU DESENFRENADA CARRERA PARA SALVAR SU RODENTA VIDA. CON UN SORPRENDENTE MOVIMIENTO OCULTO TOMA A PIKACHU POR LAS OREJAS Y LO JALA HACIA SI. UNA VEZ CON LA RATA EN SU PODER, OCULTO RÍE DE ALEGRÍA MIENTRAS EL RATÓN LIMÓN SE RETUERCE DE DESESPERACIÓN PARA DESEMBARAZARSE DE LAS ZARPAS DE OCULTO, LAS CUALES LO LLEVARÁN INEVITABLEMENTE A LA MUERTE…

OAK ESTÁ INQUIETO. LO OCURRIDO A GARY NO LE PERMITE DORMIR. SU PRINCIPAL ASESOR Y SU NIETO FUERON ASESINADOS… Y LOS HECHOS SE PRODUJERON EN SU CASA Y CON ÉL EN ELLA. NO SABE POR QUE PERO NUEVAMENTE TIENE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO. SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO HAY OTRA PERSONA EN LA CASA MÁS QUE ÉL, DURANTE AÑOS VIVIÓ SOLO, ASÍ QUE NO SE SIENTE MAL POR ELLO… ES MÁS BIEN… LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE OTRO HECHO GRAVE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO EN SU CASA…

OCULTO RÍE FRENETICAMENTE MIENTRAS EL RATÓN AMARILLO CUELGA POR LAS OREJAS DE SUS MANOS E INTENTA ZAFARSE AUNQUE, POR MÁS QUE LO INTENTA Y LUCHA CON SUS IMPAC TRUENO NO LO CONSIGUE. AL VER QUE FINALMENTE LA RATA SE CANSÓ DE LUCHAR, OCULTO SE DIRIGE HACIA UN ARTEFACTO UBICADO CONTRA UNA DE LAS PAREDES DEL LABORATORIO: EL MOLINILLO DE CAFÉ. DE SÓLO PENSAR EN CUAL PODRÁ SER SU DESTINO FINAL, EL ROEDOR COMIENZA A TEMBLAR Y A SUPLICAR CON SU CHILLONA VOCECITA. ESTO HACE QUE OCULTO SE RÍA MÁS Y MÁS… UNA VEZ CERCA DE LA SINIESTRA MÁQUINA, OCULTO LA ENCIENDE Y COMIENZA A BALANCEAR A LA RATA ENCIMA DEL ARTEFACTO, DIRECTAMENTE SOBRE LA BOCA QUE DEBE RECIBIR EL GRANO DE CAFÉ PARA SER MOLIDO…

OAK NO LO DUDA MÁS, SIENTE QUE OTRA VEZ SU INTUICIÓN LE INDICA QUE DEBE ESTAR PRESENTE EN EL LABORATORIO PARA EVITAR OTRA TRAGEDIA, SIN MUCHO PENSAR SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA Y SE PONE SU BATA DESCENDIENDO LAS ESCALERAS HASTA EL PISO INFERIOR DIRIGIENDOSE DIRECTAMENTE A SU LABORATORIO…

OCULTO COMIENZA A BAJAR LENTAMENTE AL ROEDOR HACIA EL MOLINILLO, EL ZUMBIDO ESTREMECEDOR DE LAS CUCHILLAS DEL APARATO HACE HELAR LA SANGRE DEL INDEFENSO ROEDOR ELÉCTRICO. OCULTO FINALMENTE BAJA A PIKACHU AL APARATO, SUS PIES SON LOS PRIMEROS EN TOMAR CONTACTO CON LAS AFILADAS GUILLOTINAS, LAS CUALES CERCENAN SIN PIEDAD LAS EXTREMIDADES INFERIORES DE PIKACHU HACIENDO QUE LA RATA GRITE DE DOLOR. SIN NINGUNA MUESTRA DE PIEDAD, OCULTO EMPUJA AÚN MÁS EL CUERPO DE PIKACHU AL INTERIOR DEL MOLINILLO… EL CUAL CUMPLE A LA PERFECCIÓN SU DEVASTADORA MISIÓN… ARROJANDO POR EL VERTEDERO DEL CAFÉ MOLIDO UNA MASA SANGUINOLIENTA EN LA CUAL ASOMAN ALGUNAS HEBRAS DE PELO AMARILLO Y TOSTADO…

OAK LLEGA AL LABORATORIO, ESCUCHA EL YA FAMILIAR ZUMBIDO DEL MOLINILLO DE CAFÉ, NO ENTIENDE LA RAZÓN PARA QUE ESTÉ ENCENDIDO A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, AUNQUE POR UN SEGUNDO TUVO UNA ESTREMECEDORA IMAGEN… LA MISMA QUE SUS OJOS CONTEMPLARÁN… AL ACERCARSE A LA MÁQUINA VE QUE UNA PERSONA ENVUELTA EN NEGROS ROPAJES ESTÁ MANIPULANDO EL ARMATOSTE… Y CONTEMPLA QUE ESTE ARROJA DE SI UNA MASA GELATINOSA DE COLOR ROJIZO… LOS RESTOS DEL INFORTUNADO ROEDOR.

**OAK.- ¿QUIÉN ES USTED, QUE HIZO?**

**OCULTO.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ NADA MALO… ÚNICAMENTE… ACABAR CON LAS RATAS.**

**OAK.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¡QUE!?**

AL ESCUCHAR ESTO, OAK SE DIRIGE PRONTAMENTE AL MOLINILLO. ALLÍ ENCUENTRA LOS RESTOS MOLIDOS DEL ROEDOR AL CONTEMPLAR LA ESCENA OAK SE ASUSTA Y CORRE PARA INTENTAR ATRAPAR A OCULTO. ESTE, AL VER LAS INTENCIONES DE OAK, CORRE PRESUROSO HACIA LA VENTANA POR LA QUE INGRESÓ. UNA VEZ EN ELLA Y ANTES DE ESCAPAR, SE DIRIGE A OAK CON ESTAS PALABRAS…

**OCULTO.- MIRÁ VIEJITO, NO TENGO NADA EN TU CONTRA, ASÍ QUE MIENTRAS SIGÁS ASÍ SEGUIRÁS VIVO, DE LO CONTRARIO MORIRÁS IGUAL O PEOR QUE ESA ASQUEROSA RATA. ¡SUERTE! _(Y SALE POR LA VENTANA)_**

**OAK.- _(CORRIENDO A LA VENTANA)_ ¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR ASESINO HIJO DE PUT...!, _(ASOMANDOSE POR LA VENTANA)  ¡CARAJO, DESAPARECIÓ!_**

EN EFECTO, OCULTO DESAPARECIÓ EN MEDIO DE UNOS MATORRALES. AL VER QUE MÁS NADA PUEDE HACER, OAK SE DIRIGE AL VIDEOTELÉFONO PARA NOTIFICAR DE LO ACAECIDO A JENNY Y LUEGO, A ASH.

LA OFICIAL JENNY LLEGA SIN DEMORA A LA MORADA DEL PROFESOR. UNA VEZ ALLÍ INICIA LAS INVESTIGACIONES Y MIENTRAS LE TOMA DECLARACIÓN A OAK…

**JENNY.- ¡TENEMOS SUERTE! DENTRO DE TODO USTED ES EL ÚNICO QUE VIO AL ASESINO Y SIGUE CON VIDA COMO PARA CONTARLO.**

**OAK.- _(DUDANDO)_ MMMMMH NO LO CREO… NO PODRÍA ASEGURAR QUE ESA PERSONA FUE LA QUE ASESINÓ A MI ASISTENTE TRACEY Y A MI NIETO GARY.**

**JENNY.- ¿CÓMO ESTABA VESTIDO? ¿TENÍA UN ARMA?**

**OAK.- PUES… ESTABA VESTIDO DE NEGRO Y NO LLEVABA ARMAS DE NINGUN TIPO.**

**JENNY.- MMMMH, PUES DE TODAS FORMAS NO PODEMOS INICIAR UNA INVESTIGACIÓN SOBRE ESTO, LOS POKÉMONS NO SON SERES HUMANOS Y LA LEY NO DICE MUCHO SOBRE UN ASESINATO DE POKÉMONS… ÚNICAMENTE ACTÚA EN LOS CASOS DE ROBOS Y HURTOS. TAL VEZ PODAMOS ESCLARECER LO DE LOS DEMÁS ASESINATOS…**

**OAK.- ES QUE ESA PERSONA SÓLO ME DIJO ALGO ASÍ COMO… "NO TENGO NADA EN SU CONTRA"**

**JENNY.- ¿Y COMO ERA SU VOZ?**

**OAK.- MUY RARA… NO PODRÍA DECIR QUIEN ERA, JAMÁS HABÍA ESCUCHADO UNA VOZ TAN RONCA Y ASPERA COMO ESA… CASI NO PUEDO DECIR SI…**

**JENNY.- ¡MALDICIÓN! ME ESTÁ SONANDO LA RADIO… ¡¡¡ES DEL COMANDO CENTRAL!!!**

**OAK.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ?**

**JENNY.- _(ATENDIENDO LA RADIO)_ AQUÍ OFICIAL JENNY. ¡CAMBIO!**

**COMANDO.- AQUÍ COMANDO CENTRAL, SE LE NOTIFICA QUE SE ENVIÓ UN OFICIAL CON ORDENES A SOBRE CERRADO, DEBE CUMPLIR CON ELLAS DE INMEDIATO. ¡CAMBIO!**

**JENNY.- PERO… PERO…**

**COMANDO.- ¡ACATE LAS ORDENES SUPERIORES! CAMBIO Y FUERA. _(Y CORTA)_**

**JENNY.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NADA MÁS ESTO ME FALTABA!!!**

**OAK.- CALMESE OFICIAL… NO CREO QUE SEA NADA MALO.**

**JENNY.- ES QUE ESTOS CASOS YA LLEVAN VARIOS DÍAS Y NO HAY NINGUNA PISTA.**

**OAK.- YA HABRÁ NOVEDADES, NO DESESPERE… Y ESO ME RECUERDA, DEBO LLAMAR A ASH PARA AVISARLE LO QUE LE PASÓ A PIKACHU…**

**JENNY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA?**

**OAK.- CONOZCO BIEN A ASH, SI NO SE LO DIGO AHORA SE ENOJARÁ CONMIGO. _(Y SALE)_**

**JENNY.- COMO DIGA…**

MIENTRAS OAK CONVERSABA CON JENNY, EN EL HOGAR DE LOS KETCHUM SUCEDE LO SIGUIENTE…

ASH SE LEVANTA TAMBALEANTE DE SU CAMA, EL DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE LO AQUEJA NO LO DEJÓ DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE. NO SE PERCATA DE QUE MISTY NO ESTÁ DURMIENDO JUNTO A ÉL, VACILANTE SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA. UNA VEZ ALLÍ TOMA UN VASO Y SE SIRVE AGUA, INGIRIENDOLA JUNTO A UNAS ASPIRINAS QUE ENCONTRÓ SOBRE LA MESA. AL DIRIGIRSE NUEVAMENTE A SU DORMITORIO, VE QUE UNA NEGRA SILUETA SE DESPLAZA POR LAS ESCALERAS, SIN PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, PERSIGUE A LA SOMBRA QUE VIO Y OBSERVA QUE LA MISMA ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN. ENTONCES ASH INGRESA A LA MISMA Y CUANDO VE QUE ESA PERSONA ESTÁ POR METERSE EN LA CAMA SE ARROJA SOBRE ELLA E INTENTA GOLPEARLA…

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TE ATRAPÉ!!! DE SEGURO SOS EL QUE ASESINÓ A MIS AMIGOS.**

**MISTY.- _(FORCEJEANDO PARA SOLTARSE)_ ¡¡¡ASH NO SEAS BRUTO!!! ¿QUÉ NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE SOY YO?**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ PUES NO…**

**MISTY.- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? ME LEVANTÉ HACE UN MOMENTO PARA IR AL BAÑO Y NO TE VI EN LA CAMA…**

**ASH.- _(SIN ENTENDER)_ ¿EH? PUES… YO ME LEVANTÉ TAMBIEN HACE UN MOMENTO Y NO TE VI… ¿ADONDE FUISTE?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿YO? FUI… AL BAÑO… SI MAL NO RECUERDO… NO… NO LO SÉ… ¡¡¡ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA!!! ¿Y VOS ADONDE FUISTE?**

**ASH.- PUES RECIEN FUI A TOMAR ASPIRINA… ES QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA TAMBIEN.**

**MISTY.- ¿Y HACE UN RATO?**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿HACE UN RATO? PUES…. NO LO SÉ… NO LO RECUERDO TAMPOCO.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN… SIGAMOS DURMIENDO… ME DUELE MUCHISIMO LA CABEZA…**

**ASH.- _(DANDOLE UNA MANTA QUE TIENE EN LA MANO)_ CUBRITE CON ESTO.**

**MISTY.- ¡ASH! ESTA MANTA ESTÁ LLENA DE PELOS DE PIKACHU, LIMPIALA UN POCO.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡EH! ¿DE QUE TE QUEJÁS? TU CAMISÓN ESTÁ LLENO DE PELOS DE PIKACHU TAMBIEN. ADEMÁS A ESTA MANTA NEGRA LA SAQUÉ… ¿DE DONDE LA SAQUÉ?**

**MISTY.- NO IMPORTA YA… DURMAMOS POR FAVOR… _(TOMANDO UNA MANTA QUE ESTÁ EN EL PISO) ACA HAY OTRA MANTA NEGRA…_**

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS SE METE EN LA CAMA)_ DEJALA AHÍ…**

**MISTY.- DE ACUERDO.**

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, EN LA QUIETUD DE LA NOCHE, EL VIDEOTELÉFONO COMIENZA A SONAR…

**MISTY.- ¡ASH! ESTÁ SONANDO EL TELÉFONO…**

**ASH.- DEJALO QUE SUENE AMORCITO… PARA ESO ESTÁ EL CONTESTADOR AUTOMÁTICO.**

**MISTY.- TENÉS RAZÓN. _(Y SE ACUESTA JUNTO A ÉL)_ BUENAS NOCHES ASH.**

**ASH.- BUENAS…**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ASH Y MISTY SE DIRIGEN AL LABORATORIO PARA COMENZAR CON SUS TRABAJOS Y VER SI HABÍA NOVEDADES SOBRE LO OCURRIDO A GARY… PERO LAS NOVEDADES NO ERAN LAS QUE ELLOS ESPERABAN…

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER… PIKACHU…!!!**

**MISTY.- ASH, CALMATE.**

**ASH.- NO PUEDO CALMARME MISTY, PIKACHU ESTÁ MUERTO, ERA MI PRIMER POKÉMON…**

**OAK.- LA PERSONA QUE LO ASESINÓ ES MUY PELIGROSA, JURÓ VENIR POR MÍ EN CASO DE QUE LO MOLESTARA…**

**ASH.- _(INCREPANDOLO)_ ¿ES QUE NO PUDO HACER ALGO? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVO?**

**OAK.- CREEME QUE CUANDO LLEGUÉ, PIKACHU YA ESTABA MUERTO.**

**MISTY.- ES VERDAD ASH, EL PROFESOR OAK NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE PASÓ.**

**ASH.- _(CALMANDOSE)_ TENÉS RAZÓN MISTY…**

**OAK.- LO QUE IMPORTA AHORA ES TRATAR DE ENCONTRAR AL CULPABLE.**

**JENNY.- PROFESOR ¿PUEDE HACER UNA DESCRIPCIÓN MÁS DETALLADA?**

**OAK.- SEGÚN LLEGUÉ A VER, ESTABA VESTIDO CON ROPAS NEGRAS, ADEMÁS SU CARA ESTABA CUBIERTA CON UN PAÑUELO NEGRO… Y LLEVABA GUANTES NEGROS.**

**JENNY.- ¿CÓMO ERA SU PELO?**

**OAK.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ NO LLEGUÉ A VERLO…**

**JENNY.- ¿Y LA VOZ?**

**OAK.- ¡MUY DIFICIL DE DESCRIBIR! NO SE SABÍA DISTINGUIR SI ERA LA DE UN HOMBRE, MUJER O ANIMAL… ERA UNA MEZCLA EXTRAÑA DE SONIDOS…**

**JENNY.- COMPRENDIDO.**

**ASH.- ¿Y AHORA QUE DEBO HACER?**

**JENNY.- NADA MÁS ASH. PARA LOS POKÉMONS NO HACEN SERVICIOS FÚNEBRES COMO CON LAS PERSONAS, ADEMÁS LA JUSTICIA NO INTERVIENE EN UN CASO COMO ESTE, PERO EN CUANTO TERMINEMOS LAS PERICIAS PODREMOS ENTREGARTE LOS RESTOS DE PIKACHU, ASÍ CONTRATÁS A UN SERVICIO DE ENTIERRO DE POKÉMONS.**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ DE ACUERDO… VERÉ COMO LO HAGO.**

**MISTY.- ANIMATE ASH, PIKACHU SE PONDRÍA TRISTE SI TE VIERA ASÍ.**

**ASH.- ES VERDAD MISTY, AUNQUE ÉL ERA UN POKÉMON… PARA MÍ ERA CASI HUMANO…**

**OAK.- ES CIERTO LO QUE DECÍS ASH, PERO NO DEJA DE SER UN POKÉMON.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ TENGO QUE… AHORA TENGO QUE… ¡¡¡VENGAR SU MUERTE!!!**

**MISTY.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ? ¡ASH NO IRÁS A HACER LOCURAS!**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!! ES QUE NO PUEDO ENTENDER PORQUE LO MATARON A PIKACHU… SI ÉL NO LE HIZO NADA A NADIE…**

**MISTY.- ¡CALMATE ASH! NO VAS A HACER LO MISMO QUE TE HICIERON A VOS PARA VENGARTE… ADEMÁS… NO SABEMOS QUIEN LO HIZO.**

**ASH.- EL PROFESOR OAK LO VIO.**

**OAK.- PERO NO ES DE MUCHA AYUDA…**

**JENNY.- YA DISPUSE QUE MIS AGENTES SE HAGAN CARGO DEL RESTO DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN. DEBO REGRESAR AL CUARTEL A VERIFICAR LAS NUEVAS ORDENES, DISCULPEN, DEBO MARCHARME. _(Y SE RETIRA)_ **

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ ENTIENDO… GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**OAK Y MISTY.- HASTA LUEGO OFICIAL.**

RATO MÁS TARDE, LA OFICIAL JENNY REGRESA A SU DESTACAMENTO, UNA VEZ ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRA CON INGRATAS NOVEDADES…

**AGENTE.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! LLEGÓ UN NUEVO OFICIAL AL DESTACAMENTO…**

**JENNY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡SI, YA LO SÉ!**

**VOZ.- ¿ACASO LE INCOMODA MI PRESENCIA?**

**JENNY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ?**

QUIEN LE HABLA A JENNY RESULTA SER EL NUEVO OFICIAL DESIGNADO PARA ATENDER EL CASO, SE TRATA DE UN TIPO ALTO, DE CONTEXTURA ROBUSTA Y, AL JUZGAR POR SU CARA DE UN MUY MAL CARÁCTER, LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN DE JENNY FUE DESAGRADABLE, PERO, COMO OFICIAL DE POLICÍA ES SU DEBER SOMETERSE A LAS ORDENES SUPERIORES. EL RECIEN LLEGADO LUCE UNAS INSIGNIAS QUE LO DELATAN COMO SUPERIOR INMEDIATO DE JENNY, ASÍ QUE ELLA, MUY A AU PESAR, DEBERÁ CUMPLIR SUS ORDENES. JENNY HACE UN ESFUERZO POR RECORDAR EL ROSTRO DEL OFICIAL, PERO ALGO EN SU INCONSCIENTE HACE QUE ESE RECUERDO SE BLOQUEE…

**JENNY.- _(HACIENDO LA VENIA DE RIGOR)_ ¡OFICIAL PRINCIPAL JENNY A SUS ORDENES!**

**OFICIAL.- _(HACIENDO LA VENIA TAMBIEN)_ ¡BUENOS DÍAS! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE ACORDÁS DE MÍ? ¡COMISARIO INSPECTOR CELSO SINISTRI! O MEJOR DICHO… CHICHE PARA VOS… MI DULCE JEN.**

**JENNY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, JUSTO A VOS TE TUVIERON QUE MANDAR PARA ACA?**

**SINISTRI.- SIP, ASÍ ES… EN CUANTO ME ENTERÉ QUE DESIGNARÍAN A UN OFICIAL PARA ESTE PUEBLO SOLICITÉ EL DESTINO NADA MÁS QUE PARA VERTE…**

**JENNY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡CARAJO! ESTOY METIDA EN MEDIO DE UNA OLEADA DE CRÍMENES MISTERIOSOS Y JUSTO VOS TENÉS QUE VENIR A METERTE EN MEDIO DE ELLA.**

**SINISTRI.- ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? SABÉS QUE SOY BUENA AYUDA…**

**JENNY.- _(SARCASTICAMENTE)_ ¿¡BUENA AYUDA!? ¿CÓMO LA QUE ME DISTE PARA MIS ASCENSOS? SI NO FUERA POR TU CULPA TENDRÍA EL MISMO CARGO QUE VOS…**

**SINISTRI.- _(RIENDO SARCASTICAMENTE)_ ¡JAJAJAAA! SIEMPRE TE LO DIJE, "EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA TODO SE VALE" Y YO LO HAGO POR AMOR A VOS Y EN GUERRA CON LOS QUE TE PRETENDAN…**

**JENNY.- _(VISIBLEMENTE DISGUSTADA)_ ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE DISCUTIR CON VOS! EN MI ESCRITORIO ESTÁN LOS EXPEDIENTES DEL CASO, ¡REVISALOS Y NO ME JODÁS!**

**SINISTRI.- ¡PRINCIPAL! ES SU DEBER SUMINISTRAR LA INFORMACIÓN QUE SU SUPERIOR SOLICITA. ¡VAYA Y BUSQUELA!**

**JENNY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡NO ME PROVOQUÉS SINISTRI! NO SERÉ TU SIRVIENTA, ASÍ QUE BUSCALOS VOS. _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**SINISTRI.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! POR SER EL PRIMER DÍA TE LO DEJARÉ PASAR… PERO HARÁS LO QUE TE DIGA… COMO SIEMPRE.**

**JENNY.- _(DISGUSTADA MIENTRAS SE RETIRA)_ ¡YO NO HARÉ NADA DE NADA!**

**SINISTRI.- _(MURMURANDO)_ SI, CLARO… COMO SI NO TE CONOCIERA…**

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LA CASA KETCHUM. VEMOS A ASH Y MISTY SENTADOS EN EL SOFÁ DE LA SALA, ESTÁN CONVERSANDO SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO A PIKACHU…

**MISTY.- ENTIENDO LO OCURRIDO ASH, PERO ANIMATE UN POCO…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ES QUE NO PUEDO… ENCIMA RECUERDO QUE LO TRATÉ MAL CUANDO VINO A VERNOS AYER…**

**MISTY.- PERO EL SIEMPRE SUPO QUE VOS LO QUERÍAS ASH… NO CREO QUE SE HAYA IDO RESENTIDO CON VOS…**

**ASH.- LO SE MISTY, LO SE… PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE SENTIRME CULPABLE…**

**MISTY.- COMPRENDO…**

**DELIA.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡MISTY! HAY UNA LLAMADA PARA VOS… _(HABLANDOLE AL OIDO A MISTY)_ ES ESE PETER… ¿LE DIGO QUE NO ESTÁS?**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡AH QUE BUENO! AHÍ VOY A ATENDER EL TELÉFONO DELIA, ¡GRACIAS! (_Y VA A ATENDER LA LLAMADA)_**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ NO VEO POR QUE DEBE SONREIR…**

AL ATENDER LA LLAMADA DE PETER, MISTY SE VE MUY ANIMADA Y SONRIENTE, COSA QUE PETER DETECTÓ AL INSTANTE…

**MISTY.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡HOLA PETER! ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?**

**PETER.- ¡HOLA LINDURA! VEO QUE ESTÁS MUY CONTENTA, ¿ACASO OCURRIÓ ALGO AGRADABLE?**

**MISTY.- _(FINGIENDO SERIEDAD)_ NO… PARA NADA… ¡AL CONTRARIO! MATARON AL PIKACHU DE ASH EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK.**

**PETER.- COMPRENDO... SUPONGO ENTONCES QUE NO PODREMOS VERNOS ESTA NOCHE COMO TENÍA PENSADO.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ PUES… NO CREO QUE HAYA INCONVENIENTE… ASH ESTÁ DOLIDO CON ESO Y ME TEMO QUE NO QUERRÁ SALIR A PASEAR CONMIGO.**

**PETER.- ENTONCES PASÓ A BUSCARTE A LAS OCHO POR ALLÍ.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! _(SONROJADA)_ ESTE… NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA PLAZA DEL PUEBLO A LAS OCHO, EN LA FUENTE CENTRAL DE LA MISMA.**

**PETER.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡DE ACUERDO! ¿Y COMO LE HARÁS PARA CONVENCERLO A ASH DE QUE TE DEJE SALIR?**

**MISTY.- PUES NO SE… VERÉ QUE EXCUSA LE INVENTO.**

**PETER.- COMO SEA. ENTONCES… ¿A LAS OCHO?**

**MISTY.- ¡SI! A LAS OCHO EN LA FUENTE DE LA PLAZA.**

**PETER.- ¡TE ESPERO ENTONCES, BESITOS! CHAU.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO… SI, CHAU.**

LUEGO DE ESO MISTY CUELGA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO Y SE DIRIGE A LA SALA EN DONDE ESTABA ASH. AL LLEGAR LO ENCUENTRA LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE…

**ASH.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ LO MATARON? SI EL ES INOCENTE…**

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ POBRE ASH… SI LE DIGO QUE SALDRÉ CON PETER LO DAÑARÉ…**

**ASH.- _(VIENDO A MISTY)_ ¡MISTY! ¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ?**

**MISTY.- ¿EH? NO… NADIE EN PARTICULAR… ÚNICAMENTE DAISY… DIJO QUE ESTA NOCHE PASARÁ POR EL PUEBLO Y QUIERE VERME.**

**ASH.- ESO ES BUENO, VENDRÁ A VISITARNOS.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! ES QUE… ELLA NO VENDRÁ PARA ACA, DEBO ENCONTRARME CON ELLA ESTA NOCHE EN LA PLAZA DEL PUEBLO…**

**ASH.- ¡TE ACOMPAÑO! ASÍ SALIMOS Y HABLO CON ELLA, HACE MUCHO QUE NO LA VEO.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! ES QUE… ¡DEBEMOS HABLAR COSAS DE MUJERES!**

**ASH.- MISTY… HACE MUCHO QUE NOS CONOCEMOS, LAS "COSAS DE MUJERES" LAS CONOZCO BIEN Y NO ME ASUSTAN, ASÍ QUE PUEDO IR…**

**MISTY.- _(ENERGICA)_ ¡NO ASH! TENÉS QUE QUEDARTE.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PERO POR QUÉ?**

**MISTY.- OCURRE QUE… DAISY ES MUY RESERVADA CON SUS INTIMIDADES…**

**ASH.- _(RESIGNANDOSE)_ ESTÁ BIEN, PERO AL MENOS DEJAME ACOMPAÑARTE A LA PLAZA ASÍ LA SALUDO…**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! IRÉ SOLA.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN…**

**MISTY.- Y VOLVERÉ TARDE, ASÍ QUE ANDATE A DORMIR TEMPRANO.**

**ASH.- COMO DIGAS…**

¡¡¡MISTY TIENE UNA CITA CON OTRO TIPO!!! ¡¡¡¡LE ESTÁ SIENDO INFIEL A ASH!!! ¿POR QUÉ LO ENGAÑA? SEPAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡BIEN! OTRO CAPITULO MÁS… LO MALO ES QUE COINCIDE CON EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES, LA VERDAD, HOY TENDRÍA QUE HABER PUBLICADO EL CAP 12 bis PERO NO SE DIO LA COINCIDENCIA. ESTÁ BIEN, DESEN POR EMBROMADOS POR ADELANTADO :P  ¡AH! NO CREAN QUE LE DI EL GUSTO A MIRIME, NO… ESTE CAPITULO HACE RATO QUE LO TENGO ESCRITO, COMO PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA, AHORA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL NÚMERO 20 (¡¡¡QUE ATRASADO ESTOY!!! ;_; ) ASÍ QUE ESO SI FUE COINCIDENCIA ^^ Y DE SEGURO LE CUMPLÍ EL SUEÑO A MÁS DE UNO :D ¡JEJEJEEEE!

YA SE NOS TERMINA EL 2003 Y EMPEZAMOS EL 2004. OJALÁ QUE EL NUEVO AÑO NOS ENCUENTRE A TODOS FELICES. DESEO QUE LOS BUENOS AUGURIOS LLEGUEN A TODOS USTEDES. LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA EL NUEVO AÑO. ¡SUERTE A TODOS! MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO QUINCE) DICIEMBRE 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER, CELSO SINISTRI Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	16. capitulo dieciseis

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, MISTY ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ENGAÑAR A ASH CON OTRO TIPO. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ELLA ESTÁ YENDO A ENCONTRARSE CON PETER EN LA PLAZA DEL PUEBLO. AL LLEGAR CERCA DEL LUGAR DE REUNIÓN, LA FUENTE CENTRAL, MISTY DIVISA LA FIGURA DE PETER. AL VERLA, LA SALUDA SONRIENTE Y ELLA RETRIBUYE LA SONRISA Y APRIETA EL PASO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON PETER. UNA VEZ QUE SE ENCUENTRAN PETER BESA A MISTY EN LA MEJILLA HACIENDO QUE SE SONROJE. DESDE ALLÍ SE DIRIGEN AL CINE EN DONDE VEN UNA PELÍCULA ROMANTICA FRANCESA, LAS PREFERIDAS DE MISTY… Y LAS DESPRECIADAS POR ASH. MISTY SALE MUY COMPLACIDA DEL CINE, LA PELÍCULA LA PUSO MUY SENSIBLE EMOCIONALMENTE, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO SE SENTÍA ASÍ DE FELIZ. TENÍA TODA LA ATENCIÓN DE UN HOMBRE SERIO, CULTO, MADURO ¡Y ROMANTICO! MUY OPUESTO A ASH, A QUIEN POR LO VISTO EXCLUSIVAMENTE SE INTERESA EN EL SEXO Y EN LA COMIDA, COSAS QUE A MISTY NUNCA LE AGRADARON DEL TODO. PERO AHORA ELLA SE SIENTE BIEN CONSIGO MISMA… Y ESTO ESTÁ PONIENDO EN DUDA SU AMOR POR ASH… ELLA SABE QUE ASH DARÍA LA VIDA POR ELLA, PERO… ¿ELLA LO HARÍA? PETER ES UN NUEVO HOMBRE EN SU VIDA, NUNCA HABÍA RECIBIDO ATENCIONES SEMEJANTES POR PARTE DE ASH Y LA QUE PETER LE BRINDA ES MÁS DE LO QUE ELLA RECIBIÓ DURANTE SU NOVIAZGO CON ASH… Y LAS DUDAS CARCOMEN EL CORAZÓN DE LAS JÓVENES QUE SE DEJAN MANIPULAR FÁCILMENTE POR LOS DEMÁS…

ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CASA, EL DOLOR POR LA PERDIDA DE SU POKÉMON FAVORITO Y EL HECHO DE QUE MISTY NO HAYA DEJADO QUE LA ACOMPAÑE LO TIENEN MUY INQUIETO. NO LOGRA COMPRENDER EL PORQUÉ DE UN CRIMEN COMO ESE. NO SABE PORQUÉ MISTY SE PORTÓ CON ÉL DE ESA FORMA… ¡SI SIEMPRE HABLARON DE TODO! ¿QUÉ PODÍA TENER DE MALO QUE ÉL PARTICIPE DE LAS CONVERSACIONES CON SU CUÑADA? MIENTRAS ASH CAVILA, DELIA SE DISPONE A SERVIR LA CENA. INTUYE QUE ALGO MALO OCURRE ENTRE ASH Y MISTY, Y ATINA AL PENSAR QUE PETER ES EL CULPABLE DE LO QUE OCURRE. DE TODAS FORMAS, ELLA NO PUEDE HACER MUCHO AL RESPECTO, SÓLO ES UNA SOSPECHA Y NO TIENE MUCHAS PRUEBAS EN CONTRA DE PETER. SABE QUE DE CONTINUAR LAS COSAS DE ESA MANERA, ASH TENDRÁ QUE ENFRENTARSE A UNA SITUACIÓN SUMAMENTE DOLOROSA…

LUEGO DE DISFRUTAR UNA DELICIOSA VELADA EN COMPAÑÍA DE PETER, MISTY REGRESA A LA CASA KETCHUM. LLEGA MUY SONRIENTE A LA MISMA DEBIDO A QUE PETER SE COMPORTÓ MUY GENTIL CON ELLA, CENARON Y BAILARON, VIERON PELÍCULAS Y PASEARON. DISFRUTÓ EL DÍA PRACTICAMENTE MEJOR QUE CON ASH. Y LAS ATENCIONES Y HALAGOS SIEMPRE SUMAN Y RESTAN PUNTOS PARA QUIENES LOS DAN, RECIBEN Y NIEGAN.

ASH CENÓ PAUSADAMENTE. LUEGO DE LA CENA SE DIRIGIÓ A LA SALA A SENTARSE EN EL SOFÁ. MISTY TODAVÍA NO REGRESABA DE SU "ENCUENTRO CON DAISY" Y ÉL ESTABA SUMAMENTE NERVIOSO POR LA TARDANZA DE MISTY. PASADA HORA Y MEDIA DESDE QUE TERMINÓ DE CENAR, SE ENCUENTRA EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y CASI EN LA MISMA POSICIÓN, EN ESE INSTANTE, LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA SE ABRE DEJANDO PASO A MISTY, AL VERLA, ASH SALTA DEL SOFÁ Y VA A SU ENCUENTRO. MISTY LO VE E INCONSCIENTEMENTE PONE UN GESTO DE DESAGRADO. AL VER LA EXPRESIÓN DE MISTY, ASH LA ABRAZA E INTENTA ACARICIARLA COMO HACE SIEMPRE QUE MISTY SE PONE DE MAL HUMOR…

**ASH.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ¿CÓMO LO PASASTE?**

**MISTY.- ¡BIEN! ¿TE LLAMÓ LA OFICIAL JENNY? ¿SUPIERON ALGO DE LO OCURRIDO?**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ NO, NO LLAMÓ PARA NADA. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ DAISY?**

**MISTY.- ¡BIEN! ¿Y EL PROFESOR OAK NO LLAMÓ?**

**ASH.- NO, TAMPOCO. ¿TE OCURRE ALGO MISTY?**

**MISTY.- NO ASH, NO ME PASA NADA.**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLA)_ BUENO, ES QUE CREÍ QUE TE OCURRÍA ALGO.**

**MISTY.- NO ASH, NO ME PASA NADA.**

**ASH.- BUENO, MENOS MAL, VAMOS A DORMIR, PASÓ DE TODO HOY, CREO QUE UN DESCANSO NOS VENDRÍA BIEN.**

**MISTY.- SI, ES CIERTO.**

**ASH.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS)_ Y ALGO MÁS DE EJERCICIO TAMBIEN.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH… ¡DEJA DE TOCARME!**

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS SIGUE ACARICIANDOLA)_ ¡OH VAMOS MISTY! NO TE VAS A ENOJAR POR MIS CARICIAS…**

**MISTY.- _(DANDOLE UNA CACHETADA)_ ¡¡¡ES QUE ME TENÉS HARTA!!! TE CREÉS QUE SOY TU ESCLAVA SEXUAL, ¡BASTA YA! AGUANTATELAS O ARREGLATELAS SOLO.**

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ PERO MISTY…**

**MISTY.- ¡PERO NADA! ME VOY A DORMIR. _(Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS)_**

**ASH.- _(CONFUNDIDO)_ NO SE QUE LE PASA… ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGÓ? JAMÁS LO HIZO, SIEMPRE DISFRUTÓ MIS CARICIAS…**

**MISTY.- _(GRITANDOLE DESDE LAS ESCALERAS)_ Y MEJOR QUEDATE DURMIENDO AHÍ ABAJO SI VAS A ESTAR ASÍ DE CALENTÓN.**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ECHADO DE MI PROPIO CUARTO…**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, ASH Y MISTY DESPIERTAN DESPUES DE HABER PASADO UNA NOCHE DURMIENDO POR SEPARADO. MISTY BAJA A DESAYUNAR VISTIENDO SU CAMISÓN ROSADO, MIENTRAS QUE ASH, CON SU PIJAMA AZUL-CELESTE SE ACERCA A LA COCINA, BASTANTE ADORMILADO AÚN…

**DELIA.- _(AL VER A MISTY)_ BUENOS DÍAS MISTY, ¿CÓMO AMANECISTE?**

**MISTY.- BUEN DÍA DELIA. BASTANTE BIEN…**

**ASH.- _(ENTRANDO SOMNOLIENTO A LA COCINA)_ HOLA MAMÁ…**

**DELIA.- HOLA HIJO. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡VAYA! ESTOS DOS VOLVIERON A  DISCUTIR, Y ME IMAGINO EL PORQUÉ DEL ASUNTO…**

**MISTY.- _(FRÍAMENTE)_ HOLA ASH.**

**ASH.- _(INTENTANDO BESAR A MISTY)_ HOLA AMORCITO…**

**MISTY.- _(ATAJANDOLO A ASH)_ ¡PARÁ UN POCO! NO DIJE QUE ME PODÍAS BESAR…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN… _(PENSANDO) NO LA ENTIENDO, NI AÚN EN LA PEOR DISCUSIÓN QUE TUVIMOS ME NEGÓ UN BESO…_**

**DELIA.- EEEHMMM, ¿QUIEREN CAFÉ?**

**ASH Y MISTY.- SI, GRACIAS.**

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, SUENA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO…

**ASH.- SUENA EL TELÉFONO…**

**DELIA.- SI, YA LO ESCUCHÉ ASH. MISTY, ¿PODRÍAS ATENDERLO POR FAVOR?**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN. _(Y SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA PARA ATENDER EL TELÉFONO)_**

**DELIA.- _(VIENDO QUE MISTY SE ALEJÓ)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ AHORA HIJO?**

**ASH.- NO LO SÉ… ANOCHE VINO ASÍ DE ALTERADA, NO SÉ QUE HABRÁ HABLADO CON SU HERMANA COMO PARA QUE SE PONGA ASÍ CONMIGO…**

**DELIA.- TRATARÉ DE HABLARLE, ELLA SIEMPRE ME CUENTA MUCHAS DE SUS COSAS…**

**ASH.- _(ANIMANDOSE)_ ¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!**

**DELIA.- DE NADA HIJO, SÓLO ESPERO QUE NO LE HAYAS HECHO ALGO MALO PARA QUE ESTÉ ENOJADA, PORQUE SINÓ ME ENOJARÉ YO TAMBIÉN.**

**ASH.- _(MIENTRAS BESA Y ABRAZA A SU MAMÁ)_ ¡NO MA! NO HICE NADA MALO.**

**DELIA.- ESTÁ BIEN HIJO, VERÉ SI PUEDO AYUDARTE.**

MIENTRAS TANTO, MISTY ATENDIÓ EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, QUIEN LLAMÓ RESULTÓ SER EL INDESEABLE DE PETER…

**MISTY.- ¡HOLA!**

**PETER.- ¡QUE SORPRESA! ES UN PLACER VER TU CARA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA.**

**MISTY.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡AH, HOLA PETER! QUE GUSTO VERTE. ¿CÓMO AMANECISTE?**

**PETER.- MUY BIEN, DESPUES DE LO BIEN QUE LO PASAMOS ANOCHE, AMANECÍ MUY BIEN. ¿Y VOS COMO ESTÁS?**

**MISTY.- MUY BIEN POR SUERTE.**

**PETER.- TE LLAMÉ SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE EXTRAÑABA ESCUCHARTE Y VERTE. LA VERDAD, ES UNA DELICIA OBSERVARTE EN TAN HERMOSO ATUENDO.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA Y TRATANDO DE TAPAR SUS ENCANTOS)_ ¡AY PETER! HACÉS QUE ME PONGA TODA COLORADA…**

**PETER.- _(BAJANDO LA VISTA)_ ¡OH PERDÓN! DISCULPAME…**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ NO ES NADA, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.**

**PETER.- BUENO, ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE NOS ENCONTRARAMOS A ESO DE LAS 11:30 EN EL LUGAR DE AYER? ASÍ ALMORZAMOS JUNTOS.**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ BUENO YO… NO LO SÉ… YA SALÍ ANOCHE… NO SÉ QUE EXCUSA LE PONDRÉ A ASH AHORA…**

**PETER.- ¡YA SE TE OCURRIRÁ ALGO! TOTAL, EL POBRE TONTO DE ASH SE CREÉ LO QUE LE DECÍS.**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡ES CIERTO! ÉL Y YO JAMÁS NOS MENTIMOS.     (NDA: mmmmm… cuando su novia les diga eso… ¡NO LE CREAN! ¬¬)**

**PETER.- ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A LAS 11:30.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! MEJOR NOS VEMOS DESPUES DE COMER, ASH SE QUEDARÁ MÁS TRANQUILO SI VOY DESPUES DE COMER.**

**PETER.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¿A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE TE PARECE BIEN?**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡DE ACUERDO!**

**PETER.- ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A ESA HORA. ¡BESITOS!**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡CHAUCIS! _(Y CORTA)_**

AL COLGAR EL TELÉFONO, MISTY SIENTE EN SU CORAZÓN ALGO QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO SENTÍA: ESA EXTRAÑA MEZCLA DE EMOCIONES, DOLORES Y CALORES QUE SE SIENTEN EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LA PERSONA A LA QUE UNO LE AGRADA Y AGRADA ACABA DE CONVERSAR CON UNO. (NDA: por si no lo entendieron, ¡TIENE LA TÍPICA "CONFUSIÓN"! y si siguen sin entender, lean el fic y se aclarará) ESTÁ FELÍZ POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE CONVERSAR CON PETER. AL REGRESAR A LA COCINA, VE A ASH COMER COMO TROGLODITA, ADEMÁS DE VERLO CON LA CARA SIN LAVAR, EL PELO REVUELTO Y LAS OJERAS OSCURAS PRODUCTO DE HABER PASADO UNA NOCHE DURMIENDO INCOMODAMENTE, ESTO PRODUJO A MISTY UNA SENSACIÓN SEMEJANTE A LAS NAUSEAS. AL VERLA, ASH LE HABLA CON LA BOCA LLENA DE COMIDA…

**ASH.- _(CON LA BOCA LLENA)_ ¿QUIEG EGA MIGSTY?**

**MISTY.- _(CON EL ESTOMAGO REVUELTO)_ UUUGGGH ERA… ¡VIOLETA! QUERÍA QUE NOS VIERAMOS AL MEDIODÍA PARA ALMORZAR JUNTAS…**

**DELIA.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿QUÉ NO ERA DAISY LA QUE VINO AL PUEBLO?**

**ASH.- _(SIN COMPRENDER)_ ¿DAISY, VIOLETA?**

**MISTY.- ¡SI CLARO, DAISY! COMO PUDE CONFUNDIRLAS… _(RISA NERVIOSA) JAJAJAAAA… ASH, ¿NO VAS A IR A VERLA A JENNY POR LO DE PIKACHU?_**

**ASH.- ¿EH? SI, IRÉ MÁS TARDE… A ESO DE LAS 3 DE LA TARDE. ¿POR QUÉ?**

**MISTY.- ¡NADA! SIMPLE CURIOSIDAD.**

**DELIA.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡AY MISTY! ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE LE VAS A ROMPER EL CORAZÓN A ASH EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO…**

**ASH.- ¿NO APARECIÓ EL HERMANO DE TRACEY, ESE TAL PETER?**

**MISTY.- _(SINTIENDO ESCALOSFRÍOS)_ ¿EH, Y QUIEN QUIERE SABER ALGO DE ESE IDIOTA? ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA ESE TIPO!     (NDA: MMMMMMMMM… si una chica dice eso... es para sospechar…)**

**DELIA.- MISTY, ¿CÓMO ESTÁ TU HERMANA?**

**MISTY.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR.**

**ASH.- ¿Y CÓMO LO PASARON ANOCHE?**

**MISTY.- EEEH, BIEN, MUY BIEN. ASH, ¿VAS A IR CON EL PROFESOR OAK HOY?**

**ASH.- SI, CLARO, ¿POR QUÉ NO?**

**MISTY.- ESPERO SE SIENTA MEJOR LUEGO DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A GARY.**

**ASH.- ESPERO QUE SI… ¡AH! COMO NO ME DI CUENTA… MA, VOY A LLAMAR A BETH POR TELÉFONO, POSIBLEMENTE ME ORIENTE POR LO QUE PASÓ CON PIKACHU…**

**MISTY.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿A BETH, Y POR QUE LA VAS A LLAMAR A ELLA?**

**ASH.- ES NUESTRA AMIGA Y ES SICOLOGA, NECESITO UNA PALABRA DE UN EXPERTO.**

**MISTY.- BUENO, COMO DIGAS…**

ASH SE DIRIGE AL VIDEOTELÉFONO, DIGITA EN ÉL UN NÚMERO Y SE PONE EN CONTACTO CON SU AMIGA. DESDE EL OTRO LADO ATIENDEN, PERO NO SE MUESTRA LA IMAGEN, EN SU LUGAR APARECE UN ANUNCIO QUE REZA: "DISCULPAME, PERO NO ME PODÉS VER AHORA" LA VOZ CHILLONA DE UNA CHICA ALGO SOMNOLIENTA APARECE EN LOS PARLANTES…

**ASH.- ¡HOLA BETH!**

**BETH.- _(SOMNOLIENTA)_ ¿EEEHMMM, ASH, SOS VOS?**

**ASH.- SI BETH, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?**

**BETH.- ¡AH, HOLA ASH!... PUES AQUÍ ESTOY… ALGO MAREADA…**

**ASH.- BUENO, PARECE QUE NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA LLAMARTE…**

**BETH.- ¡NO DIGÁS BOLUDECES! SABÉS QUE ME PODÉS LLAMAR SIEMPRE, ESPERATE QUE PRENDO LA CAMARA DEL COSO ESTE…**

EN ESE MOMENTO, APARECE EN PANTALLA LA IMAGEN DE UNA CHICA ALGO MENOR QUE ASH. AL PARECER TIENE UNOS 20 AÑOS, LUCE BASTANTE DEMACRADA, CON SU PELO AZUL BASTANTE REVUELTO. AL VERLA ASH SE ALEGRA Y COMIENZA A HABLAR CON ELLA…

**BETH.- ¡CARAJO! SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ERAS VOS EL QUE LLAMABA, HUBIERA DEJADO LA CÁMARA PUESTA. BUENO, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE AHORA? A QUE ADIVINO… OTRA PELEA CON MISTY. ¿QUÉ FUE ESTA VEZ, CELOS, SE EQUIVOCARON DE RESTAURANTE, EXTRAVIARON EL CAMINO A ALGÚN PUEBLO, PERDIERON EL AVIÓN DE SUS VACACIONES…?**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡EH! ESTÁ BIEN QUE NOS CONOZCÁS TANTO PERO… SI, HUBO UNA PELEA… CREO, AUNQUE NO FUE TAN ASÍ, ADEMÁS… PASAN COSAS MÁS GRAVES…**

**BETH.- SI, YA VI, LOS ASESINATOS…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ Y ESTA VEZ LE TOCÓ… A MI PIKACHU…**

**BETH.- ENTIENDO ASH, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, IRÉ ESTA TARDE A ESO DE LAS 3 PARA HABLAR CON VOS, ES QUE EN PERSONA PUEDO VERTE MEJOR. _(SONRIENTE) ¡CUIDATE Y BRINDÁ POR MÍ! __(Y CORTA)_**

**ASH.- ¡YA CORTÓ! NI TIEMPO ME DIO DE AGRADECERLE…**

AL COMUNICARLE LA NOVEDAD A MISTY, ESTA NO SE INMUTÓ, AL CONTRARIO, LE DIO MOTIVOS PARA PODER SALIR SOLA DE LA CASA Y ENCONTRARSE CON EL INESCRUPULOSO DE PETER A ESCONDIDAS. PASARON LAS HORAS, Y SE HICIERON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE…

MISTY YA NO ESTABA EN LA CASA KETCHUM MIENTRAS QUE ASH SE ENCONTRABA ESPERANDO CON IMPACIENCIA EL ARRIBO DE BETH. COMO MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE ARRIBA BETH. SU ASPECTO LUCE MUCHO MEJOR AHORA QUE CUANDO SE LA VIO EN LA MAÑANA. VIENE VISTIENDO UN PANTALON VAQUERO AZUL MUY AJUSTADO QUE MARCA BIEN LAS FORMAS DE SUS PIERNAS Y SUS PRONUNCIADAAS NALGAS. ADEMÁS LLEVA COMO ÚNICA PRENDA SUPERIOR UN CORPIÑO DE COLOR ROJO INTENSO CON UNAS FLORCITAS AMARILLAS EN LAS UNIONES, ÉL MISMO MARCA MUY BIEN LOS GENEROSOS SENOS DE QUIEN LO LLEVA. AL VERLA, ASH SE QUEDA ESTUPEFACTO YA QUE ADEMÁS LLEVABA UN SOMBRERO GRANDE Y FEO DE COLOR ROSA PASTEL QUE CUBRE SUS LARGOS Y LISOS CABELLOS AZULES. AL VER A ASH EN LA SALA, SE QUITA LOS ANTEOJOS NEGROS Y LO SALUDA…

**BETH.- ¡HOLA ASH! ME ABRIÓ TU VIEJA, SI HUBIERA TENIDO QUE ESPERAR A QUE VOS ME ABRIERAS ME HUBIERA MUERTO DE LA ANGUSTIA.**

**ASH.- _(ESTUPEFACTO)_ AAAH… ES QUE… TE ESPERABA MÁS TEMPRANO…**

**BETH.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AH BUENO! OCURRE QUE RICHIE QUERÍA OTRA VUELTA DE SEXO… Y VOS SABÉS BIEN QUE NUNCA ME NIEGO A ESO…**

**ASH.- _(MURMURANDO)_ QUE DIFERENCIA CON MISTY…**

**BETH.- ¿DECÍAS ALGO?**

**ASH.- NO, NADA…**

**BETH.- ¡BUENO! ENTONCES TRAETE ALGO DE VODKA PARA TOMAR, TENGO SED Y MI GARGANTA SE ESTÁ SECANDO.**

**ASH.- NO SÉ SI QUEDÓ ALGO… ES QUE DESDE TU ÚLTIMA VISITA QUE NO COMPRO…**

**BETH.- SI HUBIERA SABIDO ME HUBIERA TRAÍDO UN PAR DE BOTELLAS… ESTÁ BIEN, EMPECEMOS CON LA CHARLA, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE AHORA?**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ ES QUE… ASESINARON A PIKACHU… Y ENCIMA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VI… LO TRATÉ ALGO MAL… ME SIENTO CULPABLE DE QUE SE HAYA IDO CON RENCORES HACIA MI PERSONA…**

**BETH.- COMPLEJO DE CULPA… ES NORMAL QUE ESO OCURRA ASH, SOBRE TODO SI TUVISTE UNA DISCUSIÓN CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN VOS QUERÍAS Y LUEGO ESE ALGUIEN PARTE DE ESTE MUNDO… PERO NO VAS A VIVIR TU VIDA CON ESA CULPA, COMPRENDÉ QUE PIKACHU FUE TU MEJOR AMIGO, ÉL NO TE ODIA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTÁ MUY FELÍZ EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRE… _(PENSANDO)_ SIEMPRE Y CUANDO EXISTA UN CIELO DE LOS POKÉMONS… _(HABLANDO)_ ADEMÁS ASH, PIKACHU ERA UN POKÉMON, PODÉS LLORAR Y SUFRIR SU PERDIDA PERO NO ERA UN SER HUMANO, POR ESO NO PODÉS PONERLO AL MISMO NIVEL…**

**ASH.- ES VERDAD, PERO ES QUE CON TODO LO QUE ME PASA CON MISTY… ¡ME VIENE A OCURRIR ESTO!**

**BETH.- ¡AH! ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA AHORA CON MISTY? A PROPOSITO, NO LA VI DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ Y SEGÚN SÉ, ELLA ESTÁ ACA EN TU CASA.**

**ASH.- ES QUE SALIÓ A ENCONTRARSE CON SU HERMANA, VINO DE VISITA AL PUEBLO.**

**BETH.- ¿Y POR QUE NO VINO A LA CASA? SI LAS CONOCÉS MUY BIEN A TODAS.**

**ASH.- NO LO SE… MISTY NO QUISO QUE VINIERA.**

**BETH.- _(PENSANDO)_ SE ME HACE RARO Y SOSPECHOSO ESO, ESA NO ES LA ACTITUD NORMAL DE MISTY, SI HUBIERA SIDO EN VERDAD SU HERMANA, LA HUBIERA TRAÍDO A LA CASA. _(HABLANDO) ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR POR QUE NO LA TRAJO?_**

**ASH.- ELLA DIJO QUE ES PORQUE DEBÍA HABLAR UN ASUNTO PRIVADO CON ELLA.**

**BETH.- ¿SI? MMMM… HABLARÉ CON ELLA CUANDO REGRESE.**

**DELIA.- _(ENTRANDO)_ ¡HOLA BETH! AQUÍ TE TRAJE ALGO DE VODKA PARA QUE TOMÉS, SUPUSE QUE VENDRÍAS CON SED…**

**BETH.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡USTED SI QUE ME CONOCE DELIA!**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ MAMÁ…**

**DELIA.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, TE TRAJE COCACOLA.**

**ASH.- ¡GRACIAS!**

ASH Y BETH CONTINUARON CON SU CHARLA POR ALGUNAS HORAS MÁS. MIENTRAS TANTO, MISTY Y PETER ESTABAN TOMANDO CAFÉ EN LA LUJOSA CONFITERÍA DEL HOTEL EN EL CUAL SE ALOJA PETER. LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS DE CHARLA MISTY SE DISPONE A PARTIR…

**MISTY.- SE HIZO TARDE, LA VERDAD NI CUENTA ME DI DE LA HORA, _(SONRIENTE) LO PASE MUY BIEN CON VOS._**

**PETER.- YO TAMBIEN PASÉ UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO A TU LADO, ESPERO NOS VEAMOS MAÑANA.**

**MISTY.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿MAÑANA?**

**PETER.- SI, ME GUSTARÍA QUE SIGUIERAMOS VIENDONOS.**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ES QUE… TENDRÍA QUE QUEDARME CON ASH, MATARON A SU PIKACHU Y ÉL ESTÁ SOLO AHORA.**

**PETER.- ¿Y QUE TE PARECE SI MEJOR NOS VAMOS A MI HABITACIÓN? PODEMOS TENER UN RATO DE CHARLA ÍNTIMA SOLOS Y BIEN JUNTITOS. (NDA: ¡que tipo tan falso!)**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO SI… SERÍA LINDO PERO… TENGO QUE IRME.**

**PETER.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO HAY INCONVENIENTES. ACORDATE QUE MI HABITACIÓN ES LA 601, ESTÁ EN EL SEXTO PISO, NI BIEN ABRÍS LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR ES LA PUERTA QUE SE VE DE FRENTE, LE DIRÉ AL CONSERJE ASÍ CUANDO VENÍS PODÉS SUBIR DIRECTAMENTE.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO, GRACIAS. _(NERVIOSA)_ ¡TENGO QUE IRME!**

**PETER.- FUE UN PLACER. HASTA MAÑANA.**

**MISTY.- _(RETIRANDOSE MUY NERVIOSA)_ ¡CHAU!**

**PETER.- _(PENSANDO)_ CREO QUE YA LA TENGO…**

MISTY SALE DEL HOTEL, VA CAMINANDO MUY NERVIOSA, LAS PALABRAS DEL CRÁPULA DE PETER LLENAN AÚN MÁS SU CORAZÓN CON DUDAS. SU CABEZA ES UN REVUELTO DE RECUERDOS QUE LA ENVUELVEN JUNTO A LA CIZAÑA QUE PETER LE SEMBRÓ. MIENTRAS CAMINA SIN SENTIDO POR LAS CALMADAS CALLES DE PALETA, UN MALESTAR INVADE SU CUERPO, SIENTE MAREOS, EL DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE LA ATACÓ VUELVE INTENSIFICADO, SIENTE QUE SU CABEZA VA A ESTALLAR, UNOS FUERTES RETORCIJONES DE ESTOMAGO HACEN QUE CAIGA AL PISO. LÁGRIMAS COMIENZAN A BROTAR DE SUS BELLOS OJOS, NO PUEDE MÁS DE DOLOR, EN ESE MOMENTO PRESIENTE QUE ALGO SIMILAR LE OCURRIÓ CON ANTERIORIDAD. EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE SU CUERPO DA CONTRA LA CALLE, OBSERVA QUE UNA NEGRA FIGURA SE ACERCA A ELLA, POR LO QUE LOGRA DISTINGIR A TRAVÉS DE SUS BORROSOS OJOS, ES UNA PERSONA VESTIDA ENTERAMENTE DE NEGRO QUE VA ENVUELTA EN UNA LARGA CAPA NEGRA. SUS PENSAMIENTOS NO SON MUY ALENTADORES…

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO ES POSIBLE… ESA PERSONA QUE VEO VENIR… PROBABLEMENTE SEA EL ASESINO QUE VIENE POR MÍ…**

LA FIGURA SE ACERCA MÁS Y MÁS, AL LLEGAR ADONDE ESTÁ MISTY COMIENZA A HABLARLE, ELLA NO LOGRA COMPRENDER LO QUE LE DICEN, NO PUEDE DISTINGUIR EL ROSTRO DE QUIEN LE HABLA YA QUE LO TIENE CUBIERTO CON UN NEGRO ANTIFAZ, TAMPOCO LA VOZ QUE CONTINUA HABLANDOLE…

**VOZ.- ¿ESTÁS SUFRIENDO ALGUN DOLOR? NO TE PREOCUPÉS, PRONTO DEJARÁS DE SENTIRLO…**

¡CUANTAS COSAS PARA UN SOLO CAPÍTULO! ¿QUÉ SE PROPONE SINISTRI? ¿QUIÉN ASESINÓ A PIKACHU? ¿QUIÉN ENCONTRÓ A MISTY? CREO QUE LA HISTORIA SE PUSO BASTANTE INTERESANTE… 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¡¡¡EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO!!! ^O^ ¿CÓMO LO PASARON AL INICIO DEL AÑO? IMAGINO QUE MUY BIEN, SEGURAMENTE MUCHOS DE USTEDES YA HABRÁN PARTIDO DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE A ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN NO LA VERÁN SINO HASTA SU REGRESO… ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE QUE TIENEN  DE IR DE VACACIONES!!! BUEH, NO SÉ DE QUE ME QUEJO, YO YA ESTOY PREPARANDO MIS VACACIONES, ASÍ QUE LES COMENTO QUE LAS PROXIMAS DOS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS HARÉ DESDE DONDE ESTARÉ VACACIONANDO :D ¡¡¡SIII ASÍ ES!!! EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO Y EL QUE LE SIGUE ESTARÉ FUERA DE MI CIUDAD, ME IRE A… "LA CIUDAD DEL OESTE" A ESCALAR MONTAÑAS, Y A DISFRUTAR DE UNAS MERECIDAS VACACIONES. ESPERO QUE TODOS USTEDES SE ENCUENTREN MUY BIEN. ¡¡¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!!! MUCHA SUETRTE PARA TODOS. MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO DIECISEIS) ENERO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	17. Capitulo 17

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE:**

** **

MISTY REGRESA DE SU ENCUENTRO CON EL INESCRUPULOSO DE PETER. AL VOLVER A LA CASA DE ASH, COMIENZA A SENTIRSE MAL, UN FUERTE MALESTAR PROVOCA QUE SE CAIGA AL SUELO, EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE UNA FIGURA VESTIDA DE NEGRO SE ACERCA A ELLA CON INTENCIONES DESCONOCIDAS…

**VOZ.- ¿ESTÁS SUFRIENDO ALGUN DOLOR? NO TE PREOCUPÉS, PRONTO DEJARÁS DE SENTIRLO…**

**MISTY.- ¿VINISTE PARA TERMINAR CONMIGO?**

**VOZ.- _(SUENA CONFUSA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

**MISTY.- SI… SOS EL ASESINO…**

**VOZ.- ¡VAYA MISTY! VEO QUE NO ME RECONOCISTE, ¡SOY DÚPLICA! OCURRE QUE ME PUSE ESTE DISFRÁZ PARA ANIMAR UNA FIESTA DE SOLTEROS…**

**MISTY.- _(MAREADA Y PERTURBADA)_ NO… NO ENTIENDO…**

**DÚPLICA.- YA, NO IMPORTA, ¡VAMOS, LEVANTATE! TE LLEVARÉ HASTA LA CASA DE ASH.**

**MISTY.- _(MAREADA)_ NO SE QUE ME PASÓ… PERDONAME POR LA CONFUSIÓN…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS! CUALQUIERA SE ASUSTARÍA AL VER A UNA CHICA VESTIDA DE MEOWTH NEGRO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA TARDE…**

**MISTY.- AJA…**

DÚPLICA LLEVA A MISTY HASTA LA CASA DE ASH, AL VERLA ÉL SE ALEGRA. BETH SE PERCATA DE LO OCURRIDO, HAY ALGO QUE NO LE CIERRA DEL TODO. ASH LLEVA A MISTY HASTA SU HABITACIÓN, LA DESVISTE Y LA RECUESTA EN LA CAMA, LUEGO DE ESO BAJA HASTA LA COCINA PARA PREPARARLE ALGO DE TOMAR, AL VERLO DÚPLICA LO ACOMPAÑA MIENTRAS QUE BETH APROVECHA LA SITUACIÓN PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH Y HABLAR CON MISTY…

**BETH.- QUE SUERTE QUE TE ENCUENTRO MISTY, ¿TE SENTÍS MEJOR?**

**MISTY.- SI, GRACIAS.**

**BETH.- ASH ESTÁ EN LA COCINA, TE ESTÁ PREPARANDO TÉ.**

**MISTY.- AH, BUENO.**

**BETH.- ¿OCURRE ALGO MISTY, QUERÉS CONTARME ALGO EN PARTICULAR?**

**MISTY.- NO… NO HAY NADA DE ESPECIAL…**

**BETH.- ¿CÓMO ESTÁ TU HERMANA LILY? SEGÚN ME CONTÓ ASH VINO A VERTE AQUÍ A PALETA.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN, DEJÓ SALUDOS PARA TODOS…**

**BETH.- PERO… ¿ES QUE FUE A LILY A QUIEN VISTE O A VIOLETA? ME PARECE QUE ASH ME DIO EL NOMBRE DE VIOLETA.**

**MISTY.- _(ANGUSTIADA)_ ¡ASH! ÉL SIEMPRE CONFUNDE LOS NOMBRES, NO LE HAGÁS CASO, ES UN TONTO. FUI A VER A VIOLETA.**

**BETH.- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN MISTY! NO ME MINTÁS MÁS. SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO ERA NI A LILY NI A VIOLETA A QUIEN FUISTE A VER.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡BUENO! ES OBVIO QUE FUI A VER A DAISY.**

**BETH.- ¡NO TE HAGÁS LA BOLUDA CONMIGO! SI HUBIERAS IDO A VER A TU HERMANA NO TE HUBIERAS VESTIDO TAN ELEGANTE NI TE HUBIERAS BAÑADO EN PERFUME. ¿CON QUE TIPO TE ENCONTRASTE?**

**MISTY.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡ES CIERTO! FUI A ENCONTRARME CON PETER, EL HERMANO DE TRACEY… VINO PARA HACERSE CARGO DEL ENTIERRO Y SE QUEDÓ AQUÍ… GARY ME CONVENCIÓ DE VERLO Y… Y… CADA VEZ ME FUI ACERCANDO MÁS A PETER… YO A ASH NO LO ENGAÑÉ… ¡ESO TE LO JURO!**

**BETH.- EL HECHO DE SALIR CON OTRO TIPO YA ES UN ENGAÑO, ¡Y MÁS AÚN SI ENCIMA SE LO OCULTÁS!**

**MISTY.- NO SE QUE HACER, ESTO ME SUPERA…**

**BETH.- ¡NO TE HAGÁS LA VICTIMA! LO QUE TENDRÍAS QUE HACER VA POR CUENTA TUYA, YO NO SOY QUIEN PARA DECIDIR POR VOS. LO ÚNICO QUE TE DIGO ES QUE NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA LO QUE LE HACÉS A ASH.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN… VERÉ QUE HAGO… _(AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO)_ ¡AYYYYY! OTRA VEZ… TRAEME ALGO QUE VOY A VOMITAR DE NUEVO…**

**BETH.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿VOMITAR?**

**MISTY.- SI, LUEGO DE QUE ME ENCONTRO DÚPLICA VOMITÉ COMO DOS VECES POR LA CALLE Y CREO QUE ME VIENE DE NUEVO…**

**BETH.- _(CORRIENDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡AGUANTATE! BUSCARÉ ALGO PARA QUE VOMITÉS AHÍ…**

MIENTRAS TANTO, VEREMOS QUE PASA CON ASH EN LA COCINA, DÚPLICA ESTÁ CON ÉL AYUDÁNDOLE A PREPARAR EL TÉ…

**ASH.- ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO A MISTY? NO COMPRENDO PORQUE SE DESMAYÓ EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE.**

**DÚPLICA.- Y ESO SIN CONTAR SUS NAUSEAS, VÓMITOS Y MALESTARES.**

**ASH.- _(PENSATIVO)_ ¿NAUSEAS, VÓMITOS… A QUE ME SUENA ESO?**

**DÚPLICA.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ AYYYY, CREÍ QUE IBAS A SER MÁS INTUITIVO.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿INTUITIVO?**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡YA! DEJALO ASÍ.**

**ASH.- _(VERTIENDO TÉ EN UNA TAZA)_ YA ESTÁ LISTO, SE LO LLEVARÉ.**

**DÚPLICA.- ASH… QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE…**

**ASH.- ¿SI DÚPLICA?**

**DÚPLICA.- NO, NADA, DEJALO ASÍ.**

**ASH.- ¡DALE!, DECIME, NO CREO QUE SEA NADA MALO.**

**DÚPLICA.- BUENO, ES QUE QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI VOS… _(CABIZBAJA) SOS FELIZ CON MISTY Y COMO TE TRATA ELLA._**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENTE)_ SI, SOY MUY FELIZ CON MISTY, A VECES PARECE QUE AL PELEARNOS NOS ODIAMOS, PERO NOS SABEMOS ENTENDER.**

**DÚPLICA.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ME ALEGRO MUCHO ASH. ¡VAMOS! EL TÉ SE VA A ENFRIAR…**

ASH Y DÚPLICA SUBEN A LA HABITACIÓN CON EL TÉ. ALLÍ ESTÁ MISTY JUNTO A BETH, QUIEN LA ESTÁ ATENDIENDO LUEGO DE SU… "PERCANCE" MISTY, AL VER A ASH TAN SONRIENTE TRAYENDOLE EL TÉ, NO PUEDE OCULTAR UN GESTO DE TRISTEZA Y UN FUERTE SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA EN SU INTERIOR…

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡AY ASH! SIEMPRE TAN TIERNO CONMIGO… Y YO QUE ME COMPORTO TAN MAL CON VOS…**

**BETH.- ¡MIRENLO! AHÍ VIENE EL DULCE ESPOSO.**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡MISTY Y YO AÚN NO NOS CASAMOS!**

**BETH.- PERO YA ES HORA DE QUE LO PIENSEN… **

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ CASARNOS…**

**BETH.- …Y MÁS SI SE CONFIRMARAN MIS SOSPECHAS…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿QUÉ SOSPECHÁS BETH?**

**BETH.- YYY… ¡DATE CUENTA DÚPLI! "NAUSEAS, VOMITOS, MAREOS…" SUELEN SER SINTOMAS DE… _(GUIÑANDOLE EL OJO MIENTRAS HACE UN GESTO COMO DE "PANZA" SOBRE SU ESTOMAGO)_ UNA DULCE ESPERA.**

**DÚPLICA.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡QUE BUENO! SERÍA ALGO MARAVILLOSO.**

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿UNA DULCE ESPERA? ¿A QUIEN HAY QUE ESPERAR?**

**TODOS.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!**

**BETH.- _(GRITANDOLE A ASH)_ ¡¡¡VOS SI QUE SOS UN TREMENDO PELOTUDO!!!**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡NO, NADA ASH! NO ESPERAMOS NADA… HACÉ DE CUENTA QUE NO ESCUCHASTE NADA… EEMMM, PODRÍAS TRAERME UN POCO DE AZÚCAR PARA EL TÉ.**

**ASH.- ¡A LA ORDEN! _(Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN)_**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA Y MOLESTA)_ ¡¡¡CHICAS POR FAVOR!!! NO DIGAN ESAS COSAS DELANTE DE ASH, ADEMÁS ES MUY PREMATURO COMO PARA HABLAR DE ESO…**

**BETH.- _(INTERRUMPIENDOLA)_ ¡¡¡YO QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!!!**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡¡¡YO QUIERO ASISTIR AL PARTO!!!**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA Y MOLESTA)_ ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! NI SIQUIERA PASARON 20 DÍAS DESDE MI ÚLTIMO PERÍODO…**

**BETH.- ¡BAAH! ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO TUVISTE SEXO CON ASH EN TODOS ESTOS DÍAS?**

**MISTY.- PUES SI, LO HICIMOS HACE UNOS DÍAS…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿Y SE CUIDARON?**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ PUES NO… ES QUE FUE ALGO ESPONTANEO… LO HICIMOS EN EL BOSQUE DE LA CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK…**

**BETH.- ¡YA VEO! SI ES COMO DECÍS, ENTONCES LO HICISTE EN TUS DÍAS FÉRTILES… ¡JAJAJAAAAAA! ME PARECE QUE TE CAYÓ LA CIGÜEÑA.**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡PERO MISTY! ¿CÓMO NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO?**

**MISTY.- SE ME PASO…**

**BETH.- ¡QUE SUERTE! TRAERÉ MÁS VODKA PARA FESTEJAR POR EL DULCE ACONTECER…**

**DÚPLICA.- Y TRAÉ OTRO VASO, BRINDARÉ CON VOS.**

**MISTY.- _(COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADA)_ ¡BASTA YA CHICAS! NO SABEMOS SI ES UN EMBARAZO O NO, PUEDE SER SINTOMA DE OTRA ENFERMEDAD.**

**BETH.- PUES SACATE LA DUDA Y LISTO, COMPRATE UN TEST DE EMBARAZO CASERO Y HACETELO, ASÍ SABREMOS SI ESTÁS PREÑADA O NO.**

**DÚPLICA.- LE COMPRARÉ UNO AHORA…**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! DEJEN QUE YO ME ARREGLE POR FAVOR…**

**BETH.- COMO DIGAS, PERO ACORDATE TAMBIEN DE LO QUE HABLAMOS ANTES.**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ SI… LO SE…**

RATO MÁS TARDE, BETH Y DÚPLICA VOLVIERON A SUS CASAS. MISTY YA SE SENTÍA MEJOR Y BAJÓ A CENAR CON TODOS, SIN EMBARGO CONTINÚA PENSANDO EN LO QUE HABLÓ CON BETH, SU CARA PARECE PREOCUPADA DEBIDO AL ESTADO EMOCIONAL EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA, SUS DUDAS CON RESPECTO AL CRETINO DE PETER Y EL HECHO DE ESTAR POSIBLEMENTE EMBARAZADA DE ASH SUMAN MORTIFICACIONES EN SU CORAZÓN. FINALIZADA LA CENA, MISTY DECIDE LLAMAR POR TELÉFONO A UNA DE SUS AMIGAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE…

**MISTY.- ASH…**

**ASH.- ¿SI MISTY?**

**MISTY.- VOY A LLAMAR POR TELÉFONO A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE…**

**ASH.- ¡SI, ESTÁ BIEN! NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LLAMALA.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN…**

SIN PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO, MISTY SE DIRIGE AL TELÉFONO DE LA SALA, DESDE ALLÍ NO PODRÁN ESCUCHARLA DEBIDO A QUE ASH Y LOS DEMÁS SE ENCUENTRAN AÚN DE SOBREMESA TOMANDO CAFÉ. MARCA EL NÚMERO DE SU AMIGA EN EL APARATO, Y UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS ATIENDEN, VEMOS EN LA PANTALLA A UNA CHICA MUY DELGADA, DE CABELLOS CASTAÑOS LARGOS CON OJOS GRANDES Y SOBRESALIENTES, AL PARECER ES DE MENOR ESTATURA QUE MISTY, VEMOS QUE VISTE UNA MUSCULOSA ROSADA QUE TIENE UN EXTRAÑO SIMBOLO CELESTE EN ELLA, ADEMÁS DE UN PANTALÓN JEAN AZUL MUY AJUSTADO…

**MISTY.- ¡HOLA INESITA! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS…**

**INESITA.- ¡HOLA MISTY! QUE SUERTE QUE LLAMASTE, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? ME IMAGINO QUE MUY BIEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE ASH…**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ PUES… ESA ES MI DUDA…**

**INESITA.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE MISTY?**

**MISTY.- ES QUE… APARECIÓ UN TIPO MILLONARIO QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ… Y YO EMPECÉ A SALIR CON ÉL…**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡TE FELICITO!!! POR FIN TE DESHICISTE DE ASH, CREEME QUE SALISTE GANANDO CON EL CAMBIO.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! NO LO DEJÉ A ASH, SIGO CON ÉL, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE… NO SÉ QUE HACER… **

**INESITA.- ¡LARGARLO A ASH! ESO SIN DUDAR. ESE TIPO CON EL QUE SALÍS ES MILLONARIO, ES LO QUE IMPORTA. Y SI ENCIMA ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE VOS, ES COMO SI TE HUBIERAS GANADO LA LOTERIA…**

**MISTY.- ¿Y QUE HAGO CON ASH? YO LO QUIERO MUCHO. ME DÁ NO SE QUE HABER SALIDO CON PETER SIN DECIRSELO A ASH, SIENTO COMO SI LO HUBIERA ENGAÑADO**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡NO LO ENGAÑASTE NADA!!! SALIR CON OTRO TIPO MIENTRAS UNA ESTÁ DE NOVIA NO ES ENGAÑAR AL NOVIO.**

**MISTY.- ¿EN SERIO?**

**INESITA.- ¡CLARO!**

**MISTY.- QUE ALIVIO, YA ME QUEDO MÁS TRANQUILA… (NDA: ¡que trola que es la amiga!)**

**INESITA.- ANIMATE, LARGALO A ASH DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y QUEDATE CON ESE TIPO, SERÁ LO MEJOR QUE HAGAS EN LA VIDA.**

**MISTY.- _(INDECISA)_ PERO…**

**INESITA.- ¡PERO NADA!**

**MISTY.- ES QUE NO TE CONTÉ LO QUE FALTA… CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA.**

**INESITA.- ¡PERO MEJOR! SI ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE ESE TIPO LO MEJOR ES QUE DEJÉS A ASH CON MÁS RAZÓN Y LO OBLIGUÉS A ESE TIPO A MANTENERTE. (NDA: ¡QUE AMIGA HIJA DE PUT…!)**

**MISTY.- ¡NO! ME ENTENDISTE MAL, CREO ESTAR EMBARAZADA DE ASH…**

**INESITA.- ¡AYYYY! SI QUE LA HICISTE, AHORA SI NO TE LO SACÁS MÁS DE ENCIMA, ¿Y DE CUANTOS MESES ESTÁS?**

**MISTY.- NO LO SÉ, DEBO HACERME UN TEST DE EMBARAZO PARA CONFIRMARLO.**

**INESITA.- BUENO, HACETELO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE Y OJALÁ QUE SEA UNA FALSA ALARMA, CREEME QUE LO MEJOR PARA VOS SERÁ ESTAR CON EL MILLONARIO…**

INESITA SIGUIÓ UNOS MINUTOS MÁS CON SU MALIGNA CHARLA, LUEGO MISTY COLGÓ EL TELÉFONO Y SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACIÓN PARA DESCANSAR, EN ELLA ENCUENTRA A ASH ACOSTADO VIENDO EL TELEVISOR DE LA PIEZA. AL VER A MISTY APAGA LA TELE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE DESVISTE Y SE ACUESTA JUNTO A ÉL…

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿CON QUIEN HABLASTE AL FINAL?**

**MISTY.- CON INESITA.**

**ASH.- ¿CON ESA PUTA, Y QUE TE DIJO? YA DEBE HABER CAMBIADO COMO… DIEZ VECES DE NOVIO EN ESTOS DÍAS.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS DE ELLA!!!**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡COMO QUE NO! SI ES LO QUE VOS ME DECÍS A MÍ, QUE CAMBIA DE NOVIOS COMO DE CALZONES. TODAS LAS SEMANAS ESTÁ CON UNO DIFERENTE.**

**MISTY.- _(OFUSCADA)_ ES CIERTO, PERO ES MI AMIGA Y YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE HABLAR MAL DE ELLA. **

**ASH.- ¡DE ACUERDO! NO QUIERO DISCUTIR.**

**MISTY.- ADEMÁS HACE RATO QUE ESTÁ CON EL MISMO, ES UN CHICO MUY LINDO Y SIMPATICO.**

**ASH.- ¿ACASO TE GUSTA EL NOVIO DE ELLA?**

**MISTY.- _(DANDOLE UN CODAZO EN LAS COSTILLAS)_ ¡NO DIGÁS ESTUPIDECES! ES UNA MANERA DE DECIR.**

**ASH.- _(DOLORIDO)_ ¡¡¡OOOUUUUGGGH!!! DISCULPAME…**

**MISTY.- PARA LA PRÓXIMA PENSÁ ANTES DE ABRIR LA BOCOTA.**

**ASH.- _(RECUPERANDOSE)_ ¡HAGAMOSLO!**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿EEEH?**

**ASH.- ¡SI, DALE! HACE VARIOS DÍAS QUE NO LO HACEMOS…**

**MISTY.- _(DUDANDO)_ BUENO…**

**ASH.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡¡¡BIEN!!!**

**MISTY.- ¡PERO A MI MANERA!**

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¡EH!**

DE REPENTE, MISTY SE DESVISTE COMPLETAMENTE, ASH ESTA REALMENTE SORPRENDIDO POR EL CAMBIO DE MISTY, EN LAS OCASIONES ANTERIORES, SIEMPRE ES ÉL QUIEN INICIA LOS MOVIMIENTOS, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD MISTY ES LA QUE DA INICIO… SIN PÉRDIDAS DE TIEMPO, ELLA COMIENZA A DESNUDAR A ASH MIENTRAS QUE ÉL EMPIEZA A ACARICIARLA DULCE Y SUAVEMENTE…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, MISTY DESPIERTA JUNTO A ASH. AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN TIRADOS EN EL PISO, ELLA NO LOGRA RECORDAR MUY BIEN QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON, PERO EN LA CARA DE ASH SE VE UNA EXPRESIÓN DE ALEGRÍA. MISTY SE LEVANTA DEL PISO, SE ENCUENTRA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA AL IGUAL QUE ASH, SIN PERDER TIEMPO, SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO EN DONDE SE HIGIENIZA. MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, SE VISTE APRESURADAMENTE Y SALE DE LA CASA RUMBO A LA FARMACIA DE PUEBLO PALETA, EN ESE LUGAR COMPRA UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO CASERA, CON ELLA EN SU PODER REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CASA KETCHUM EN DONDE UNA VEZ QUE FRANQUEA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL SE ENCIERRA EN UNO DE LOS BAÑOS DE LA RESIDENCIA CON EL PRODUCTO ENTRE SUS MANOS… LA ANGUSTIA LA CARCOME, PERO DEBE TOMAR LA DECISIÓN. UNA VEZ CON LAS MUESTRAS PROCEDE A REALIZAR EL ENSAYO.

PASADOS LOS MINUTOS DE ESPERA, MISTY TOMA LA TIRA REACTIVA ENTRE SUS DEDOS Y COMIENZA A OBSERVARLA FIJAMENTE…

**MISTY.- ¡CARAJO! NO LOGRO DISTINGUIR BIEN SI SON DOS RAYITAS O UNA RAYITA…**

¡QUE BIEN! MISTY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA… ¿MISTY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? ¿QUÉ INTENCIONES TIENEN INESITA Y PETER? ¿PODRÁ BETH AYUDAR A ASH? ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE VIENE QUE SE VA A PONER MUY PERO MUY INTERESANTE…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

** **

¡¡¡QUE MARAVILLA!!! ME ENCUENTRO AQUÍ EN LA CIUDAD DEL OESTE, ACABO DE LLEGAR A ESTA HERMOSA CIUDAD CAPITAL ASÍ QUE ESTOS DÍAS ESTARÉ DISFRUTANDO DE TODOS SUS PAISAJES, CERROS Y MONTAÑAS. (QUIERO SUPONER QUE SERÁ ASÍ, YA QUE A ESTO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MI CASA Y GRABANDO EN UN DISKETE PARA TRAERLO AQUÍ :p ) ASÍ QUE NO ME EXTENDERÉ MUCHO MÁS EN MI MENSAJE. LO ÚNICO QUE LES DIGO ES QUE SE PREPAREN, LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS (SOBRE TODO EL QUE SIGUE, EL 18) SERÁN SUMAMENTE DUROS Y DOLOROSOS. UNA ACLARACIÓN, LOS "NDA" SON MIS COMENTARIOS AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LAS LÍNEAS ASÍ QUE EN LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGUEN VERÁN MUCHOS MÁS. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ¡AH! Y OTRA COSA, CADA VEZ QUE VEAN UNA LÍNEA QUE SEPARA PÁRRAFOS, ES PORQUE ALLÍ VAN ESCENAS MUY DURAS O DE ALTÍSIMO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, POR LO QUE ME LAS RESERVO :P ASÍ QUE ¡¡¡SUERTE A TODOS!!! MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE) ENERO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON. 


	18. Capitulo dieciocho

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO:**

****

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VEMOS A MISTY REALIZANDOSE UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO CASERA, LOS SÍNTOMAS QUE PRESENTÓ DELATAN LA POSIBLIDAD DE UN EMBARAZO, COSA QUE ELLA DESEA CONFIRMAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS…

**MISTY.- ¡CARAJO! NO LOGRO DISTINGUIR BIEN SI SON DOS RAYITAS O UNA RAYITA…**

**ASH.- _(DESDE EL LADO DE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ ¡MISTY! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? ¿QUÉ DECÍAS DE UNA RAYITA?**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¡NO, NADA ASH! ES… NADA, NO IMPORTA.**

**ASH.- BUENO, DEJAME PASAR QUE ME HAGO ENCIMA…**

**MISTY.- _(ANGUSTIADA)_ SI… SI… ESPERÁ UN SEGUNDITO…**

SIN DEMORAS, MISTY ESCONDE LA TIRA REACTIVA Y LA CAJA QUE CONTENÍA EL PRODUCTO EN EL ARMARIO DE LAS TOALLAS. UNA VEZ OCULTAS LAS EVIDENCIAS, ABRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE ASH PASE, ÉL CUAL CASI SIN DECIRLE BUENOS DÍAS SE DIRIGE A HACER SUS NECESIDADES, ESA ACTITUD LE HUBIERA MOLESTADO A MISTY, DE NO SER PORQUE VIO CERCA UNO DE LOS ENVOLTORIOS DE LA FARMACIA, COSA QUE ATRAPA ENTRE SUS MANOS ANTES DE QUE ASH TERMINE DE HACER LO SUYO…

**ASH.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAH, QUE ALIVIOOOOOO!!!**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTAS DE SUDOR Y EL ENVOLTORIO EN SUS MANOS)_ BUEN DÍA ASH.**

**ASH.- SIII, HOLA MI AMOR, DISCULPÁ QUE NO TE SALUDÉ ANTES…**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO, ESTÁ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. YO TERMINÉ ACÁ, ASÍ QUE NO TE DEMORÉS QUE YA DESAYUNAMOS…**

**ASH.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY Y BESANDOLA EN LA BOCA)_ PERO YO NO, QUIERO SALUDARTE BIEN MI AMOR… ESTUVISTE MARAVILLOSA ANOCHE.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO… GRACIAS.**

**ASH.- ME LAVARÉ LOS DIENTES, IRÉ A DESAYUNAR EN UN MOMENTO…**

**MISTY.- _(SALIENDO DEL BAÑO)_ BUENO, TE ESPERO.**

AL SALIR DEL BAÑO, MISTY SE ENCUENTRA CASI DE FRENTE A DELIA, QUIEN LA SALUDA EFUSIVAMENTE, AL VER MISTY QUE ELLA SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO LE ADVIERTE DE LA PRESENCIA DE ASH EN EL INTERIOR DEL MISMO. DELIA SE DIRIGE ENTONCES A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH PARA CAMBIARLES LAS SÁBANAS DE LA CAMA. UNA VEZ HECHO ESTO, INGRESA AL BAÑO, QUIERE PONER TOALLAS LIMPIAS. CUANDO ABRE EL ARMARIO DE LAS TOALLAS, CAE DE SU INTERIOR LA TIRA REACTIVA Y LOS PAPELES DE LA PRUEBA. AL VERLA, DELIA LA LEVANTA DEL SUELO Y OBSERVA QUE LA TIRA MUESTRA UN RESULTADO: NEGATIVO. ELLA SABE BIEN EL PORQUE DE ESA TIRA Y SE DESILUSIONA AL VER QUE AÚN NO TENDRÁ NIETOS…

ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN DESAYUNANDO EN LA COCINA, DESPUES DE ARROJAR LAS PRENDAS AL LAVARROPAS DELIA LLEGA ALLÍ. AL VERLOS DESAYUNAR TRANQUILAMENTE, DELIA SE PONE CONTENTA. MANTIENE LAS ESPERANZAS DE QUE ELLOS LOGREN SUPERAR SU CRISIS. ASH TERMINA SU DESAYUNO Y SE DIRIGE A ACOMODAR SUS COSAS PARA PARTIR AL LABORATORIO OAK. EN ESE ENTONCES, DELIA APROVECHA PARA CONVERSAR CON MISTY ANTES DE QUE ELLA PARTA AL LABORATORIO…

**DELIA.- MISTY…**

**MISTY.- ¿SI DELIA?**

**DELIA.- _(CARRASPEANDO)_ EEEM... ENCONTRÉ UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN EL BAÑO, OBVIO QUE ES TUYA…**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¡¡¡NO LE DIGA NADA A ASH!!! NI SIQUIERA PUDE VER CON CLARIDAD EL RESULTADO…**

**DELIA.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ YO SI LO VI… ES NEGATIVO.**

**MISTY.- _(DISIMULANDO LA ALEGRÍA)_ BUENO… CREO QUE HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR. IRÉ A PREPARAR MIS COSAS PARA IR AL LABORATORIO.**

**DELIA.- ESTÁ BIEN, DEJÁ, YO LEVANTO LAS TAZAS.**

**MISTY.- _(RETIRANDOSE)_ ¡GRACIAS DELIA!**

**DELIA.- _(TRISTE)_ DE NADA… _(MURMURANDO) Y OJALÁ QUE SIGAS CON MI HIJO…_**

ASH Y MISTY LLEGAN AL LABORATORIO, UNA VEZ ALLÍ COMIENZAN CON SUS ACTIVIDADES DE RUTINA. MIENTRAS QUE MISTY DA DE COMER A LOS POKÉMONS ACUATICOS, ASH EMPIEZA CON EL ESTUDIO DE LOS RATTATAS DE LABORATORIO, AQUELLOS A LOS QUE USA PARA INVESTIGAR LOS EFECTOS DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, LUEGO DE SUMINISTRARLES A CADA UNO LAS DOSIS INDICADAS, LOS DEJA DENTRO DE SU CORRAL.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE, LA OFICIAL JENNY LLEGA AL LABORATORIO…

**JENNY.- _(INGRESANDO AL LABORATORIO)_ ¡BUENOS DÍAS!**

**ASH Y OAK.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS OFICIAL!**

**JENNY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ VINE A TRAERLE EL PERMISO PARA QUE REALICE LAS EXEQUIAS DE GARY ADEMÁS DE LOS RESULTADOS DE LA AUTOPSIA.**

**OAK.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿Y QUE DICEN ESOS PAPELES?**

**JENNY.- _(VISIBLEMENTE DISGUSTADA)_ ¡NO MUCHO! ESE INUTIL DE SINISTRI QUE VIENE A COMANDAR LOS CASOS NO INVESTIGA NADA. ¡¡¡ME LLEVA LA CONTRA EN TODO!!!**

**ASH.- ¿Y QUE PASÓ CON LAS INVESTIGACIONES POR EL CRIMEN DE PIKACHU?**

**JENNY.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡LAS CANCELÓ!!! DIJO QUE LA MUERTE DE UN POKÉMON NO LE CONCIERNE A LA POLICÍA, Y ARROJÓ A LA BASURA LAS DECLARACIONES DEL PROFESOR. NO TUVO EN CUENTA QUE EL PROFESOR ES EL ÚNICO TESTIGO VIVO DEL ASESINO.**

**ASH.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿QUÉ?**

**OAK.- ¡CALMATE ASH! NO PODEMOS HACER NADA…**

**JENNY.- BUENO, SI… ALGO PUEDO HACER, INICIAR UNA INVESTIGACIÓN EXTRAOFICIAL, PERO SI ÉL ME DESCUBRE PERDERÉ MI RANGO. ¡ME TIENE VIGILADA!**

**OAK.- ¿Y QUIEN ES ESE TAL SINISTRI?**

**JENNY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMÉ. PERO POR CULPA DE OTRA PERSONA TUVE QUE DEJARLO… Y ESO JAMÁS ME LO PERDONÓ… ME HIZO DE TODO PARA QUE YO VUELVA A ESTAR CON ÉL, PERO… SIEMPRE LO RECHAZÉ.**

**ASH.- ¿Y POR QUE LO DEJÓ? ¿ACASO NO LO AMABA?**

**JENNY.- _(TRISTE)_ ESO NO VIENE AL CASO AHORA.**

**OAK.- YA VEO… USTED AÚN SIENTE ALGO POR SINISTRI.**

**JENNY.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO… NO DIGAN ESO… BUENO, YA DEBO RETIRARME, ¡ADIOS! NO SE OLVIDEN DE IR A REALIZAR LOS TRÁMITES… _(Y SALE)_**

**OAK Y ASH.- ¡ADIOS!**

**ASH.- PROFESOR, YA LE DI A LOS RATTATAS EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME. ¿CON QUE LOS ALIMENTARÉ HOY?**

**OAK.- _(PENSATIVO)_ MMMM… ALIMENTALOS OTRA VEZ CON NUECES DE COLA, QUIERO VER SI SE REPITE LA SITUACIÓN DEL OTRO DÍA. Y DISCULPAME, AHORA IRÉ A REALIZAR LOS TRÁMITES POR GARY. OCUPATE DE TODO MIENTRAS ESTOY FUERA, Y NO OLVIDÉS ANOTAR CUALQUIER CAMBIO EN LA CONDUCTA DE ESOS POKÉMONS.**

**ASH.- ¡ASÍ LO HARÉ PROFESOR!**

**OAK.- ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO! _(Y SE RETIRA)_**

**MISTY.- _(ENTRANDO)_ HASTA LUEGO PROFESOR… ¿ADONDE VA EL PROFESOR?**

**ASH.- A LA COMISARÍA, TIENE QUE INICIAR LOS TRÁMITES POR EL SEPELIO DE GARY.**

**MISTY.- AH, BUENO. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTAMOS LOS DOS SOLOS EN EL LABORATORIO…**

**ASH.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ SI… PERO HOY NO TENGO GANAS DE SEXO.**

**MISTY.- _(MIRANDOLO DE REOJO)_ QUE SUERTE QUE TE ALCANZÓ CON LA DOSIS DE ANOCHE.**

**ASH.- _(CON MÁS GOTAS DE SUDOR)_ SI… IRÉ A ALIMENTAR A LOS RATTATAS.**

**MISTY.- ESTÁ BIEN, LIMPIARÉ EL LABORATORIO MIENTRAS TANTO.**

RATO MÁS TARDE, EL PROFESOR OAK REGRESA AL LABORATORIO, TIENE TODO LISTO PARA INICIAR EL VELORIO DE GARY, PERO ANTES, SE DISPONE A PREPARAR EL REMEDIO QUE ESTABA ESTUDIANDO: EL DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO. ES UNO DE LOS DOS PREPARADOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN DESTILANDO EL DÍA EN QUE MISTY LLEGÓ AL LABORATORIO, UNO DE LOS DOS QUE LUEGO FALTARON DE SUS DESTILADORES. MIENTRAS ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN EN SUS OBLIGACIONES, EN LA JAULA DE LOS RATTATAS SE DESATA OTRA BATALLA: NUEVAMENTE LOS POKÉMONS COMIENZAN A PELEAR ENTRE SI, PERO ESTA VEZ DE UNA MANERA MUCHO MÁS BESTIAL. EN MEDIO DE LOS ATAQUES, LOS POKÉMONS DESTRUYEN LA CERCA QUE LOS CONTENÍA ESCAPANDO DEL LUGAR CORRIENDO DESAFORADAMENTE POR EL INTERIOR DEL LABORATORIO. ASH SE ESPANTA MIENTRAS QUE OAK SE APARTA DE LA EMBESTIDA DE LOS POKÉMONS EMBRAVECIDOS. AL LLEGAR A LA MESA QUE SOSTIENE EL DESTILADOR EN FUNCIONAMIENTO, LA HORDA DE RATTATAS VUELCA LA MISMA PROVOCANDO QUE EL PRODUCTO SE DERRAME EN SU TOTALIDAD POR EL PISO DEL LABORATORIO. ANTE ESTO, LOS POKÉMONS REGRESAN AL SITIO EN EL CUAL CAYÓ EL LÍQUIDO, AL OLERLO, SIN DUDAR NI UN INSTANTE LOS RATTATAS COMIENZAN A LAMERLO DEL SUELO…

**MISTY.- ¡EL PREPARADO!**

**ASH.- ¡LO LEVANTARÉ!**

**OAK.- ¡DEJALO! POR LO VISTO ESO CALMÓ A ESOS RATTATAS… MMMMM NO SÉ SI SERÍA POR EL OLOR O POR EL SABOR, PERO POR LO VISTO ESE COMPUESTO LOS CALMÓ, TAL VEZ TEMPORALMENTE PERO LOS CALMÓ. ¡HABRÁ QUE ANOTAR ESTO EN LAS PLANILLAS DE INVESTIGACIÓN!**

**ASH.- ¡ENSEGUIDA!**

**MISTY.- ¿USTED CREÉ QUE ESE COMPONENTE SIRVA DE ANTÍDOTO?**

**OAK.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ NO LO SÉ… HABRÁ QUE ANALIZARLO.**

**ASH.- ¡YA ESTÁ TODO DETALLADO EN LAS PLANILLAS!**

**OAK.- ¡MUY BIEN!**

RATO MÁS TARDE, TODOS SE DIRIGEN AL VELORIO DE GARY. EN ÉL, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIEN EL DESPRECIABLE DE PETER. NO SE QUEDÓ MUCHO TIEMPO EN EL LUGAR PERO PERMANECIÓ EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ACOMETER A MISTY CON SUS MALÉVOLOS COMENTARIOS Y OBTENER DE ELLA OTRA PROMESA DE ENCONTRARSE PARA SALIR.

ASÍ ES COMO AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, MISTY SALE CON LA INMUNDA SABANDIJA LLAMADA PETER (NDA: no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero… ¡¡¡ODIO A PETER!!!) MINTIENDOLE A ASH PARA CONSEGUIR SALIR. UNA VEZ QUE AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN, PARA EL DELEITE DE MISTY SE DIRIGEN AL CINE MÁS CERCANO A VER UNA PELÍCULA ROMANTICA, DE ALLÍ SE VAN A BAILAR A UNA DISCOTECA. A MISTY LE ENCANTA BAILAR, PERO, COMO A ASH LE DESAGRADA ELLA SIEMPRE TUVO QUE QUEDARSE SIN PODER HACERLO.

PASADO EL DÍA Y GRAN PARTE DE LA NOCHE, MISTY REGRESA EN PLENA MADRUGADA A LA CASA DE ASH. SUBE A LA HABITACIÓN QUE AMBOS COMPARTEN, PERO ENCUENTRA LA CAMA VACIA Y SIN DESARREGLAR, COMO SI NADIE HUBIERA DORMIDO EN ELLA. ENTONCES, ELLA REGRESA AL PISO INFERIOR DE LA CASA, COMIENZA A RECORRERLO DE UN EXTREMO AL OTRO HASTA LLEGAR A LA SALA PRINCIPAL, EN ELLA VE A ASH SENTADO EN EL SOFÁ FRENTE AL TELEVISOR, MIENTRAS QUE EL APARATO PERMANECE ENCENDIDO, ASH SE ENCUENTRA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO. AL VERLO, LO CUBRE CON UNA MANTA Y SE DIRIGE A DORMIR A LA HABITACIÓN.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, DESAYUNAN CON NORMALIDAD Y SE DIRIGEN AL LABORATORIO OAK. EN DICHO LUGAR SE ENCUENTRAN CUANDO COMIENZAN A DESARROLLARSE LOS TRÁGICOS SUCESOS. MISTY SE ENCUENTRA EN EL JARDÍN VIENDO ALGUNOS DE LOS POKÉMONS, ESTÁ SOLA Y SILENCIOSA, AL PARECER ALGO ESTÁ SINTIENDO EN SU CORAZÓN, ALGO QUE LA LLENA DE DOLOR Y "CONFUSIÓN". ASH LA NOTA ALGO EXTRAÑA A MISTY Y COMIENZA A HABLAR CON ELLA…

**ASH.- ¿TE OCURRE ALGO MISTY?**

**MISTY.- NO, NADA, NO ME PASA NADA.**

**ASH.- PERO, TE VEO DESANIMADA, TRISTE. EN VERDAD NO TE PASA NADA.**

**MISTY.- ES VERDAD, NO ME PASA NADA.**

**ASH.- ¿TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON LA SALIDA QUE HICISTE AYER?**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ? NO, NADA QUE VER, OCURRE QUE… DISCUTÍ CON MI HERMANA.**

**ASH.- YA VEO, ES POR ESO QUE ESTÁS ASÍ.**

**MISTY.- SI, ES POSIBLE.**

**ASH.- MISTY…**

**MISTY.- SI ASH.**

**ASH.- OCURRE QUE QUERÍA DECIRTE ALGO…**

**MISTY.- SI, DECIME.**

**ASH.- ¿TE HICE ALGO MALO? **

**MISTY.- NO, NADA, QUEDATE TRANQUILO.**

**ASH.- BUENO, ESTABA PENSANDO EN CELEBRAR NUESTRO PRÓXIMO ANIVERSARIO A LO GRANDE, YA QUE EL ANTERIOR FUE ESPANTOSO.**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ DÍA CAE?**

**ASH.- ES EL 24.**

**MISTY.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡SÉ QUE ES EL 24!**

**ASH.- PERO ANTES ESTÁ EL 21.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿Y QUE ES EL 21?**

**ASH.- HACÉ MEMORIA.**

**MISTY.- MMMMMM… ¿NOS CONOCIMOS?**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!**

**MISTY.- ¿EN SERIO?**

**ASH.- ¡SI!**

**MISTY.- _(SIN ENTUSIASMO)_ QUE BUENO… ¡AY! QUERÍA PEDIRTE PERDÓN, ES QUE NO ME ACORDABA…**

**ASH.- BUENO, NO POTA, ES QUE CON ESTO DE LOS ASESINATOS ES LÓGICO QUE NO TE ACORDÉS.**

**MISTY.- BUENO, ES QUE AÚN SIGO ALGO MOLESTA, ES QUE… PARECE QUE SÓLO PENSAS EN MÍ PARA EL SEXO. (NDA: MMMMM la semilla de maldad de Peter… ¬¬) **

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ?**

**MISTY.- ¡ES QUE ME MOLESTA QUE ESTÉS TODO EL TIEMPO PENSANDO EN EL SEXO!**

**ASH.- ¿ACASO PENSÁS QUE SOY UN SEXÓPATA?**

**MISTY.- NO ME INTERESA SI TENÉS MÁS O MENOS EXPERIENCIA, O CUANTAS VECES LO HACEMOS O NO… LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE ME DIGÁS LO TANTO QUE TE GUSTA......O NO.... NO SÉ...... ES QUE... CREO QUE YA SÉ LO QUE PASA…**

**ASH.- AJA.**

**MISTY.- ES QUE PIENSO QUE NOS VEN A NOSOTRAS COMO OBJETOS SEXUALES.**

**ASH.- ASÍ SON MUCHOS. PERO, SI QUISIERA UN OBJETO DE ESOS NO ESTARÍA CON VOS.**

**MISTY.- NO TIENE NADA QUE VER.**

**ASH.- SÉ QUE TENÉS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**MISTY.- ES QUE NO ES TU CULPA, SI A TI TE GUSTA, BIEN. PERO ES QUE ME MOLESTA QUE LO EXPRESÉS TANTO.**

**ASH.- ¡¡LO SÉ!!**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ NO… ES QUE NO ES ESO. PERO.... NO SE… LA OTRA VEZ HASTA TUVE UNA PESADILLA.**

**ASH.- CONTAME.**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ NO, ESA PESADILLA FUE HACE POCO.**

**ASH.- ¿ESTA SEMANA?**

**MISTY.- SI, CREO QUE EL MIÉRCOLES O EL JUEVES. NO ES TU CULPA, LAS PESADILLAS SÓLO OCURREN.**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ LO SE… AMOR... ¿Y QUE OPINÁS DE MÍ AHORA? ¿QUE SENTÍS POR MÍ?**

**MISTY.- YA TE HE DICHO. QUE TE QUIERO.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿AÚN ME AMÁS?     (NDA: ¡¡¡JAMÁS PERO JAMÁS EN SUS VIDAS LE HAGAN ESTA PREGUNTA A SUS NOVIAS!!!)**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ NO LO SÉ…**

**ASH.- _(SE QUEDA MUDO) …_….**

**MISTY.- AY AMOR…**

**ASH.- DECIME.**

**MISTY.- _(¿CONFUNDIDA?)_ NO SE,.... YO CREO QUE SI… PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA.**

**ASH.- _(DESTRUIDO)_ AYYY…**

**MISTY.- ESTOY SUPER TRISTE, Y LLOROSA, O SEA, TENGO LOS OJOS EMPAÑADOS. (NDA: mmmm… yo no le creo, para mí que está contenta…)**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ LO MEJOR SERÁ DESCANSAR Y HABLAR MAÑANA TRANQUILOS.**

**MISTY.- ¿......ESTÁS BIEN?**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO, TRISTE Y LLOROSO)_ NO…**

**MISTY.- PERDONAME.**

**ASH.- ESTÁS PERDONADA, SOY YO EL QUE DEBE PEDIR PERDÓN… (NDA: ¡¡¡pobre Ash!!! Encima de que es ella la que lo está pateando tiene que pedirle perdón ¬¬ ¡QUE CÍNICA!) **

**MISTY.- PERDONAME.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTISIMO)_ ESTOY SUPERMAL…**

**MISTY.- _(¿TRISTE?)_ NO TE MOLESTO MÁS.**

**ASH.- ¡NO SOS MOLESTIA! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! SIGAMOS HABLANDO SI TE HACE BIEN.**

**MISTY.- NO, A TI Y A MÍ NOS HACE MAL SEGUIR HOY. MEJOR DESCANSEMOS.**

**ASH.- _(LLORANDO)_ MEJOR CORTAMOS ACÁ LA CONVERSACIÓN.**

**MISTY.- AMOR, ¿ESTÁS LLORANDO? (NDA: ¡QUE PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA! ¿QUÉ QUERÍA, QUÉ ESTÉ FELIZ?)**

**ASH.- _(LLORANDO)_ SI…**

**MISTY.- AY... QUE MAL ME SIENTO. (NDA: nunca escuche algo tan falso ¬¬)**

**ASH.- _(SIGUE LLORANDO)_ AMOR, TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA, CALMATE. (NDA: ¡¡¡Ash sos mi ídolo, sos más bueno que el pan!!! ^O^)**

**MISTY.- YA, ESTOY CALMADA.**

**ASH.- BUENO, DESCANSEMOS AHORA… HABLEMOS DE ESTO EN OTRO MOMENTO…**

**MISTY.- SI…**

**ASH.- UNA ÚLTIMA COSA…**

**MISTY.- DIME.**

**ASH.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¿ME HUBIERAS DICHO ESTO SI YO NO TE LO PREGUNTABA?**

**MISTY.- YO CREO QUE SI… O NO SÉ… NO ESTABA SEGURA QUE DECIRTE. PERO NO PENSÉ EN PONER : ¡NO!**

**ASH.- _(ESPERANZADO… POBRE, COMO LO QUIERO… ^O^)_ O SEA, AÚN ME AMÁS…**

**MISTY.- _(CAMBIANDO DE TEMA LA MUY CÍNICA ¬¬)_ YA, GRACIAS POR TODO. (NDA: ¿Qué le tiene que agradecer?)**

**ASH.- DE NADA. ¿ESTÁS MÁS RELAJADA?**

**MISTY.- _(ANIMADA)_ YO SI, ¿Y TU? (NDA: ¡¡¡como para no estarlo!!!¬_¬++++ )**

**ASH.- _(DESANIMADO)_ PUES… NO… ESTOY PENSATIVO. _(INTENTA BESARLA)_ ¡¡¡MUAK, BECHITO!!!**

**MISTY.- _(LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA)_ BESO… (NDA: ¡BRRRRRRR! ¡Me muero de frío!)**

**ASH.- _(HACIENDO LA ONOMATOPEYA)_ ¡MUAK!**

**MISTY.- _(CON UNA FRÍA SONRISA)_ TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO ASH.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!**

**MISTY.- DEBO TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ ESPERO SEA BUENA…**

**MISTY.- CHAU… DESCANSA Y PIENSA EN OTRAS COSAS… COSAS LINDAS… Y NO EN MÍ…**

AL DECIR ESTO, MISTY SE ALEJA CABIZBAJA. ASH SE QUEDA PETRIFICADO UN MOMENTO EN SU LUGAR, AL COMPRENDER QUE MISTY NO TIENE DEFINIDOS SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ÉL, SE ARROJA AL SUELO DEL JARDÍN Y COMIENZA A LLORAR DESCONSOLADAMENTE Y A LOS GRITOS. MIENTRAS QUE MISTY TOMA SUS COSAS Y SE VA DEL LABORATORIO DÁNDOLE AL PROFESOR OAK UN SALUDO SECO Y CORTANTE A LA DISTANCIA MIENTRAS SALE POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA. EL VIEJO SAMUEL INTUYE QUE ALGO PASÓ ENTRE ASH Y MISTY Y CORRE AL JARDÍN PARA VER A ASH, ENCONTRANDOLO TIRADO EN EL SUELO EN MEDIO DE UN MAR DE LÁGRIMAS… AL VERLO EN ESE ESTADO LO LEVANTA Y LO ABRAZA INTENTANDO CONSOLAR EL DOLOR DE SU CORAZÓN DESTRUIDO POR LA PERVERSA SEMILLA DE LAS INFERNALES PERSONAS…

¡¡¡ES DE NO CREER!!! ¿HASTA DONDE PUEDE LLEGAR LA PERVERSIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS? MISTY ESTÁ TOTALMENTE CONFUNDIDA GRACIAS A LAS MISERABLES PALABRAS DEL DIABÓLICO DE PETER. Y ESO LE COSTÓ UN GRAN DOLOR A ASH. ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS? ¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA DE OCULTO? SEPAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

¿QUÉ LES DIJE, NO LES HABÍA DICHO QUE ESTE IBA A SER UN CAPÍTULO DOLOROSO? PUES LOS QUE VIENEN SERÁN ASÍ DE TERRIBLES… ¡¡¡EH MOMENTO!!! NO DIJE QUE OCULTO IBA A DESAPARECER, ¡NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN! OCULTO APARECERÁ PRONTO, TENDRÁ MUCHO TRABAJO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS. ASÍ QUE LOS AMANTES DEL GORE ESTARÁN DE PARABIENES ^O^ JEJEJEEE, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y SUS COMENTARIOS, Y, LAMENTABLEMENTE HOY REGRESO DE MIS VACACIONES ;_; ASÍ QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN LES DIRÉ COMO ME FUE. (INSISTO, A ESTE MENSAJE LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MI CASA PARA GRABARLO EN DISKETE Y ACTUALIZAR DURANTE MIS VACACIONES ^^ POR LO TANTO: "ESTO ES UNA GRABACIÓN, ESTO ES UNA GRABACIÓN, ESTO ES UNA GRABACIÓN…") ¡¡MUCHA SUERTE PARA TODOS!!! MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPITULO DIECISIETE) ENERO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA Y OCULTO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	19. Capitulo 19

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE:**

GRACIAS A LA MALICIA DE PETER, MISTY NO SABE MUY BIEN CUALES SON SUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA CON ASH. Y SIN MEDIAR PALABRA, SE LO DIJO FRÍAMENTE Y SIN MIRAMIENTOS DESTRUYENDOLE EL CORAZÓN…

AL VER QUE MISTY SALE CORRIENDO DE SU CASA, OAK SE DIRIGE AL JARDÍN ENCONTRANDO A ASH TIRADO EN EL SUELO LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE, EL ANCIANO LO LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE PARA INTENTAR CONSOLAR AL MUCHACHO…

**OAK.- _(ABRAZANDO A ASH)_ ASH, ASH, ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE, POR QUE LLORÁS, QUÉ PASÓ?**

**ASH.- _(LLORANDO)_ ES QUE… MISTY… ELLA… ME DIJO QUE NO SABE SI ME AMA…**

**OAK.- ¡AY HIJO! ¿PERO POR QUE DIJO ESO?**

**ASH.- ES QUE… ME SALIÓ DICIENDO QUE… NO… SABÍA LO QUE LE PASABA, LA VI TRISTE, QUISE HABLARLE… COMENZÓ A REPROCHARME COSAS… Y CUANDO LE PREGUNTE SI ME AMA…. _(LLORANDO MÁS FUERTE)_ ME DIJO QUE NO LO SABE…**

**OAK.- CALMATE… DE SEGURO… FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO… ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAYA DICHO EN UN MOMENTO DE ENOJO…**

**ASH.- _(CALMANDOSE)_ ¿LO CREE ASÍ?**

**OAK.- PUES… SI ASH, ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA.**

**ASH.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ OJALÁ SEA COMO DICE…**

MIENTRAS ASH SE DESHIDRATA EN LLANTO, MISTY VA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE POR LAS CALLES DE PALETA SIN RUMBO DETERMINADO, SIENTE UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN EN SU INTERIOR, NI SIQUIERA UNA LÁGRIMA SE ASOMA EN SUS OJOS, CAMINA COMO SI SE HUBIERA SACADO UN PESO DE ENCIMA. LA SENSACIÓN DE ANGUSTIA QUE LA ACOMPAÑÓ EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS ESTÁ CESANDO DEJANDO LUGAR A ALGO DESCONOCIDO EN ELLA, SIENTE QUE NO DEBIÓ COMPORTARSE ASÍ CON ASH, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SE SIENTE LIBRE PARA IR A VISITAR A PETER, AL CUAL EXTRAÑA LIGERAMENTE. ANTE ESA INCERTIDUMBRE, SE DIRIGE A UN VIDEOTELÉFONO QUE ENCUENTRA CERCA DEL LUGAR EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA PARADA. AL LEVANTAR EL AURICULAR, COLOCA LAS MONEDAS SUFICIENTES COMO PARA UNA LARGA LLAMADA A LARGA DISTANCIA, CIUDAD CELESTE… ALLÍ ATIENDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO UNA PERSONA DE CALAÑA MUY SEMEJANTE A LA DE PETER…

**MISTY.- _(MONOTONAMENTE)_ HOLA…**

**INESITA.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ NO LO SÉ…**

**INESITA.- PEEEERO… ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE PARA QUE ESTÉS DE ESA MANERA?**

**MISTY.- ES QUE… HACE UN MOMENTO… ACABO DE DECIRLE A ASH QUE… NO SÉ SI LO AMO O NO…**

**INESITA.- _(CONTENTA ¬_¬++++)_ ¡¡¡QUE BIEN MISTY TE FELICITO!!! ME ALEGRO POR VOS, AHORA ES CUESTIÓN DE QUE LE DIGÁS AL MILLONARIO ESE QUE GUSTÁS DE ÉL Y TENDRÁS TU VIDA ASEGURADA…**

**MISTY.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO… NO SÉ… ES QUE EN REALIDAD TE LLAMÉ PARA SABER QUE HACER… NO SE QUE HACER… LE DIGO A ASH QUE ME PERDONE, QUE FUE UN ERROR DE MI PARTE Y QUE…**

**INESITA.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡¡¡NO, NO SEAS LOCA!!! COMO LE VAS A DECIR ESO, ¡¡¡ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!!! ASÍ TE LO SACÁS DE ENCIMA A ASH Y PODRÁS TENER UN NOVIO MEJOR QUE ÉL…**

**MISTY.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ PERO ES QUE YO…**

**INESITA.- ¡NADA, NO DIGÁS NADA! LO QUE VAS A HACER AHORA ES IR A LA CASA DE ASH Y ANTES DE QUE ÉL VUELVA AGARRÁS TODAS TUS COSAS Y TE VOLVÉS PARA TU CASA, SI SU MAMÁ TE PREGUNTA ALGO SIMPLEMENTE DECILE QUE ASH LE EXPLICARÁ LO OCURRIDO, HACE ESO ¡¡¡YA MISMO!!! Y VENITE DERECHO A CASA ASÍ TE INDICO QUE MÁS VAS A HACER…**

**MISTY.- PEEEERO…**

**INESITA.- MISTY… NO DESAPROVECHÉS LA OPORTUNIDAD, SIEMPRE PODRÁS ECHARLE A ÉL LA CULPA DE TU DECISIÓN, ES LO QUE SIEMPRE SE HACE EN ESTOS CASOS. DECILE QUE LO DEJASTE PORQUE ES UN CELOSO, PORQUE COME CON LA BOCA ABIERTA, PORQUE NO SE BAÑA… ¡EXCUSAS HAY DE SOBRA!**

**MISTY.- PERO YO…**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡ANIMOS AMIGA MÍA!!! NO ME DECEPCIONÉS, DALE, VENITE YA MISMO PARA MI CASA ASÍ HABLAMOS MEJOR. ¡TE ESPERO!**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ BUENO, SI VOS DECÍS QUE ES LO MEJOR…**

**INESITA.- _(ANIMANDOLA)_ ¡ESO ES, ASÍ SE HACE!**

AL DECIR ESTO, MISTY FINALIZA LA LLAMADA. SIN DEMORARSE MÁS, REGRESA A LA CASA DE ASH. UNA VEZ ALLÍ Y SIN EL MENOR MIRAMIENTO EMPACA TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS Y SE DISPONE A ABANDONAR EL HOGAR, ANTE LAS PREGUNTAS DE DELIA, Y SIGUIENDO LAS DIRECTIVAS DE INESITA, ELLA RESPONDE ÚNICAMENTE QUE ASH LE EXPLICARÍA LO OCURRIDO AL REGRESAR. SE DESPIDE DE DELIA DÁNDOLE SIMPLEMENTE LAS BUENAS TARDES Y EMPRENDE SU CAMINO A LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES PARA VIAJAR A CIUDAD CELESTE…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL TREN SE ALEJA MÁS Y MÁS DEL PEQUEÑO POBLADO DE PALETA. MISTY CONTEMPLA EL PAISAJE A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANILLA. CALLADA Y MEDITABUNDA VE PASAR LOS ÁRBOLES CORRIENDO CERCA DEL TREN. SIN QUE ELLA SE DE CUENTA, UN HOMBRE SE SIENTA AL LADO DE ELLA, ESTE SEÑOR PARECE TENER ALGUNOS AÑOS MÁS QUE MISTY, TIENE UNA BARBA NEGRA Y RALA, VISTE MUY INFORMALMENTE ROPAS DESCUIDADAS Y TIENE UN PEQUEÑO BOLSO JUNTO A ÉL... ¡¡¡ADEMÁS DE APESTAR HORRIBLEMENTE!!!. MIENTRAS MISTY ESTÁ ABSORTA EN SUS CONTEMPLACIONES, SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LA LLAMA: EL PASAJERO DE AL LADO COMIENZA A DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA. EN UN MOMENTO, ELLA SE PERCATA DE QUE ALGUIEN LE ESTÁ HABLANDO…

**TIPO.- DISCULPAME, ¿TENÉS FUEGO? ¡EH PIBA! ¿TENÉS FUEGO?**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH, ME DICE A MÍ?**

**TIPO.- NO VEO A MÁS NADIE A MI LADO…**

**MISTY.- ¡DISCULPEME! ESTABA DISTRAÍDA VIENDO EL PAISAJE…**

**TIPO.- NO SE PREOCUPE, ES UN BELLO PAISAJE.**

**MISTY.- SI, TIENE RAZÓN… PERO, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME PREGUNTÓ RECIEN?**

**TIPO.- QUE SI TIENE FUEGO, PARA LOS PUCHOS, ES QUE QUIERO FUMAR.**

**MISTY.- NO, NO FUMO, ADEMÁS ESTE ES UN COCHE DE NO FUMADORES.**

**TIPO.- ¡Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO!**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡PUES A MÍ ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO YA QUE EL HUMO ME JODE!!!**

**TIPO.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO… MEJOR ME AGUANTO… _(MIRANDOLA MÁS DE CERCA)_ CREO QUE TE CONOZCO…**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿A MÍ, DE DONDE ME PODÉS CONOCER?**

**TIPO.- _(EMOCIONADO)_ ¡¡¡SI, YA ME ACORDÉ!!! SOS MISTY, LA MENOR DE LAS HERMANAS SENSACIONALES DE CIUDAD CELESTE. SOY JOSEFO, ¿NO TE ACORDÁS DE MÍ?**

**MISTY.- _(HACIENDO MEMORIA)_ JOSEFO… PUES, SI ME CONOCÉS YA SABÉS QUE MI MEMORIA ES MUY MALA…**

**JOSEFO.- ACORDATE, TRABAJÉ DURANTE UN TIEMPO EN TU GIMNASIO COMO ADMINISTRADOR DEL MISMO, JUSTAMENTE RENUNCIÉ AL TRABAJO CUANDO ME MUDÉ A UN PUEBLO DEL INTERIOR. AHORA VUELVO A CELESTE PARA VISITAR A MIS PADRES… Y ME IMAGINO QUE VOS VENÍS DE PALETA… Y SEGURO QUE DESPUES DE VISITAR A TU NOVIO ASH.**

**MISTY.- ¡AH SI, YA ME ACORDÉ! RECUERDO QUE EN UN MOMENTO TAMBIEN ME PRETENDÍAS…**

**JOSEFO.- _(RISA IRÓNICA)_ JAJAAA SI, PERO SUPE QUE TENÍAS NOVIO ASÍ QUE ME RESIGNÉ. LUEGO ME PUSE DE NOVIO CON LAURA… _(CABIZBAJO)_ PERO FALLECIÓ… Y DESPUÉS ME MUDÉ.**

**MISTY.- UUH… LO SIENTO MUCHO… PERO… ¿Y COMO TE FUE EN TU NUEVO HOGAR?**

**JOSEFO.- NO PUEDO QUEJARME, TENGO UN BUEN TRABAJO, ME DEDICO A LA REPARACIÓN DE VIDEOTELÉFONOS, AUNQUE…**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ, QUE TE PASÓ?**

**JOSEFO.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ SARITA, MI ACTUAL NOVIA ME DEJÓ…**

**MISTY.- OH… CUANTO LO SIENTO…**

**JOSEFO.- NO TE HAGÁS DRAMA, YA PASÓ. ¿Y VOS COMO ANDÁS CON ASH, TODO VIENTO?**

**MISTY.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ PUES… NO LO SÉ.**

**JOSEFO.- NO TE CAPTO A LA ONDA, EXPLICATE.**

**MISTY.- ES QUE OCURRE QUE… ME VUELVO A CASA PORQUE… LE DIJE QUE NO SÉ SI AÚN LO AMO… Y NI SIQUIERA ME DESPEDÍ DE ÉL…**

**JOSEFO.- QUE MALA ONDA… ESO NO ES BUENO…**

**MISTY.- LO PEOR ES QUE… NI SÉ POR QUE LO HICE…**

**JOSEFO.- NO DESESPERES, TODO ESTÁ BIEN… DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY.**

**MISTY.- GRACIAS…**

**JOSEFO.- DE NADA… ¿ME DEJARÍAS QUE ME FUME EL PORRO QUE TENÍA PREPARADO?**

**MISTY.- NO. ADEMAS… ME ESTOY SINTIENDO ALGO MAL AHORA…**

**JOSEFO.- MALA VIBRA…**

**MISTY.- AYYYY ME DUELE… _(Y SE DESMAYA)_**

**JOSEFO.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ MISTY… ESTE KARMA NO ME LO ESPERABA…**

JOSEFO ENCIENDE EL PORRO DE MARIGUANA QUE TIENE CONSIGO Y SE PONE A BUSCAR AL GUARDATRÉN PARA AVISARLE DE LO OCURRIDO. MINUTOS DESPUES, MIENTRAS EL GUARDATRÉN CONSIGUE ASISTIR A MISTY, UN MÉDICO QUE SE ENCONTRABA ALLÍ ATIENDE A MISTY Y LOGRA QUE VUELVA EN SI DEL DESMAYO. CUANDO SE RECUPERA, VE A JOSEFO, EL CUAL YA ESTABA… EMMM, "IDO" POR EFECTO DE LO QUE SE FUMÓ. AL VERLO EN ESE ESTADO, LO DEJA TIRADO EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA Y SE ACOMODA NUEVAMENTE EN SU ASIENTO. APROXIMADAMENTE VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EL TREN ARRIBA A CIUDAD CELESTE. COMO NO AVISÓ DE SU RETORNO A LA CIUDAD, SUS HERMANAS NO ESTABAN ESPERANDOLA, POR LO QUE NO SE SORPRENDIÓ DE ENCONTRARSE SOLA EN LA ESTACIÓN… O AL MENOS ESÓ CREYÓ PORQUE DE REPENTE VE VENIR A INESITA QUE LA ESTABA AGUARDANDO…

**INESITA.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡HOLA MISTY!**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ HOLA… NO ESPERABA VERTE POR ACÁ.**

**INESITA.- ES QUE LE PEDÍ A MI NOVIO QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA A BUSCARTE. ASÍ QUE ME TRAJO EN SU AUTO.**

**MISTY.- ¿TE REFERÍS A ARIEL?**

**INESITA.- SI, EL MISMO, CREEME, HASTA YO ESTOY SORPRENDIDA. ME DURÓ MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA. CREO QUE ROMPERÉ MI RECORD DE DURACIÓN.**

**MISTY.- ÉL ES UN CHICO MUY BUENO Y MUY LINDO TAMBIEN, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO CUIDÁS MÁS? CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE TE DEFINÁS DE UNA BUENA VEZ.**

**INESITA.- ¡ES QUE ES MUY ABURRIDO ANDAR SIEMPRE CON EL MISMO TIPO! NO SE COMO LO AGUANTASTE TANTO TIEMPO A ASH. DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO QUE ESTÁS CON ÉL Y ESO QUE TE CONOZCO HACE COMO 5 AÑOS.**

**MISTY.- _(MIRANDOLA DE REOJO)_ Y EN ESTE TIEMPO EN TU VIDA PASARON COMO MÁS DE 200 TIPOS…**

**INESITA.- _(SONROJADA Y NERVIOSA)_ EEEHMMM… BUENO, ¡VAMOS A CASA! AHÍ TE ESPERA UNA SORPRESA…**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ SÓLO ESPERO NO SE TRATE DE ALGÚN DEGENERADO QUE INTENTE SEDUCIRME…**

**INESITA.- ¡JAJAJAAA NO! Y NO ENTIENDO COMO TE PODÉS ACORDAR TODAVÍA DE ESO.**

**MISTY.- ¡¡¡PORQUE POR ESO ASH TODAVÍA TE ODIA!!!**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡OLVIDATE YA DE ASH!!! LO NOMBRASTE INFINIDAD DE VECES DESDE QUE LLEGASTE, CONCENTRATE EN EL MILLONARIO ESE QUE DIJISTE QUE GUSTA DE VOS, ¡ASH YA FUE EN TU VIDA!.**

**MISTY.- ¡NO DIGÁS ESO!**

**INESITA.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ CALMATE, YA CAMBIARÁS DE OPINIÓN EN CUANTO VEAS LO QUE TE TENGO PREPARADO EN CASA…**

**MISTY.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NI ME IMAGINO LO QUE HICISTE…**

AMBAS SUBEN AL AUTO DEL TAL ARIEL, EL CUAL RESULTA SER UN MUCHACHO DE ASPECTO AGRADABLE, PERO QUE ES MENOSPRECIADO POR INESITA. DESDE LA ESTACIÓN SE RIRIGEN RAUDAMENTE A CASA DE INESITA, AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, MISTY SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE LA TAN MENTADA SORPRESA DE INESITA RESULTA SER UNA REUNIÓN DE SUS AMIGAS DE LA CIUDAD. EN DICHA REUNIÓN SE ENCUENTRAN DOS MÁS DE LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY: RIKA, LA CUAL ES UNA CHICA ALGO MÁS BAJA DE ESTATURA QUE MISTY, SUS ROPAS SON MUY ELEGANTES, VISTE UN LARGO VESTIDO DE COLOR VERDE CLARO CON ALGUNAS TERMINACIONES EN AMARILLO. MISTY LA SALUDA EFUSIVAMENTE, RECUERDA QUE LA CONOCIÓ EN LA CONVENCIÓN DE POKÉMONS ACUATICOS DE HACE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS. LA OTRA AMIGA, MARCHE, ES MÁS ALTA QUE MISTY, TIENE EL PELO NEGRO, LARGO Y LACIO, SU CARA ES MUY DELGADA Y SE LE NOTAN SUS PÓMULOS, LOS CUALES SOBRESALEN DESMESURADAMENTE DE SU CARA. MISTY LA SALUDA CON CORDIALIDAD. A ELLA LA CONOCIÓ EN LA PLAYA DURANTE SUS ÚLTIMAS VACACIONES CON ASH. LUEGO DE QUE SE SALUDARAN, INESITA DIJO QUE LAS OTRAS DOS CHICAS LLEGARÍAN A LA CASA MÁS TARDE. MIENTRAS TANTO, TODAS, INCLUYENDO ARIEL, EL CUAL ES EL ÚNICO VARÓN DE LA REUNIÓN, BEBIERON CAFÉ CON ALGUNAS MASAS MIENTRAS CONVERSABAN DE TEMAS VARIADOS.

EFECTIVAMENTE, NI BIEN PASARON UNOS QUINCE MINUTOS DEL ARRIBO DE MISTY, LLEGAN OTRAS DOS CHICAS A LA CASA: PACHA, UNA CHICA ALGO GORDITA PERO DE CARÁCTER TRANQUILO, QUIEN VISTE SIMPLEMENTE UN VESTIDO ROSADO, SUS CABELLOS TAMBIEN SON LARGOS, PERO ALGO MÁS ONDULADOS QUE LOS DE MARCHE. Y FINALMENTE LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY ES FELISA, LLAMADA TAMBIEN POR SUS AMIGAS SIMPLEMENTE FELI, ELLA ES UNA CHICA ALGO HURAÑA Y ATREVIDA, TIENE COSTUMBRES ALGO RARAS Y ENCONTRADAS DISTINTAS A LAS DE SUS AMIGAS DEBIDO A QUE PRACTICA CIERTOS RITOS PAGANOS, LOS CUALES NO SON COMPARTIDOS POR LAS DEMÁS. LLEVA SU PELO LARGO Y NEGRO RECOGIDO EN UNA COLA DE CABALLO, SU PIEL ES MORENA Y ESTÁ VESTIDA COMPLETAMENTE DE NEGRO. AL VER A MISTY LA SALUDA FRÍAMENTE Y SE DIRIGE A SENTARSE EN UN SILLÓN QUE ESTABA LIBRE. UNA VEZ QUE LAS CHICAS LLEGAN A LA CASA, ARIEL SE RETIRA. LUEGO DE QUE SE RETIRÓ, LAS CHICAS COMIENZAN A HABLAR DE SUS COSAS…

**INESITA.- ¡QUE SUERTE! YA SE FUE EL PESADO DE MI NOVIO, AHORA PODREMOS HABLAR COSAS DE CHICAS.**

**FELI.- NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LO TRATÁS ASÍ.**

**INESITA.- ¡CALLATE RIDICULA! VOS NO PODÉS DECIR NADA YA QUE TE LA PASÁS PELEANDOTE CON EL TUYO.**

**FELI.- NIKO Y YO NOS ENTENDEMOS.**

**PACHA.- _(INTERVINIENDO)_ BASTA CHICAS, NO DISCUTAN.**

**MARCHE.- PACHA TIENE RAZÓN, NO SE PELEEN.**

**RIKA.- CIERTO, Y A TODO ESTO, MISTY, CONTANOS COMO TE FUE CON ASH. SUPE QUE TE FUISTE ESTOS DÍAS A VERLO A SU CASA.**

**MISTY.- PUES… ME FUE BIEN.**

**RIKA.- QUE SUERTE.**

**MARCHE.- ¿Y CUANDO SE CASARÁN? HACE MUCHO QUE ESTÁ DE NOVIOS.**

**PACHA.- ESPERO HAGAN UNA GRAN FIESTA.**

**MISTY.- BUENO, YO…**

**FELI.- AL MENOS USTEDES DOS SON DE LA MISMA RELIGIÓN, NO TIENEN ESE PROBLEMA.**

**INESITA.- ¡ESPEREN CHICAS! MISTY TIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE CONTARLES.**

**PACHA.- ¡¡¡SI, YO SABÍA!!! SE VAN A CASAR…**

**INESITA.- NO, NO ES ESO, ES ALGO MEJOR.**

**LAS DEMÁS.- _(SORPRENDIDAS)_ ¿¡MEJOR QUE EL CASAMIENTO!?**

**INESITA.- ASÍ ES, VAMOS MISTY, CONTALES.**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ QUERÉS QUE LES CUENTE?**

**INESITA.- ESTÁ BIEN, SE LOS DIRÉ YO…**

**MISTY.- ¡¡¡NO, NO DIGÁS NADA!!!**

**INESITA.- MISTY INTENTA DECIRLES QUE ELLA LE DIJO A ASH QUE NO LO AMA Y QUE POR ESO SE VINO ANTES DE PUEBLO PALETA.**

**LAS DEMÁS.- _(SORPRENDIDAS)_ ¿QUÉ?**

**PACHA.- O SEA QUE… ¿TERMINARON?**

**RIKA.- ¿ES ESO CIERTO MISTY?**

**MARCHE.- NO PUEDO CREERLO. SI SON TAN FELICES…**

**FELI.- QUE MÁS DA. CREO QUE HIZO BIEN.**

**RIKA.- ¡SIEMPRE TAN OPTIMISTA VOS!**

**INESITA.- ¡ESPEREN DEJE QUE LES CUENTE LO QUE FALTA!**

**MARCHE.- ¿ACASO HAY MÁS?**

**INESITA.- ¡SI! OCURRE QUE UN CHICO… HERMOSO… BIEN EDUCADO… ¡¡¡Y MILLONARIO!!! ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MISTY.**

**RIKA.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH!**

**LAS DEMÁS.- ….**

**FELI.- EL DINERO NO ES NADA.**

**MISTY.- ¡BASTA YA INESITA! NO TERMINÉ NADA CON ASH, NI SIQUIERA SABE POR QUE VOLVÍ A CASA. NO PUDE HABLARLE DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ.**

**MARCHE.- YA VEO COMO ES LA SITUACIÓN… **

**RIKA.- SI, VEO QUE ES ALGO SIMPLE.**

**PACHA.- ¿PENSASTE EN PEDIRLE UN TIEMPO?**

**MISTY.- ¿QUÉ COSA?**

**RIKA.- SI, ¡QUE BUENA IDEA!**

**MARCHE.- ESO ES BUENO YA QUE…**

**INESITA.- MIENTRAS ELLA SALE CON EL MILLONARIO…**

**FELI.- ASH QUEDA EN LISTA DE ESPERA…**

**PACHA.- Y PUEDE VOLVER CON ASH CUANDO SE LE DE LA GANA.**

**INESITA.- TOTAL, EL MUY ESTÚPIDO DE SEGURO SEGUIRÁ ESPERANDOLA COMO SIEMPRE. ¡¡¡SON TAN IDIOTAS Y PREDECIBLES LOS HOMBRES!!!**

**LAS DEMÁS.- ¡¡¡JAJAJAAAA ES VERDAD!!!**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ NO ME GUSTA QUE DIGAN ESO DE ASH…**

**INESITA.- ¡OH VAMOS MISTY! NO TE VAS A PERDER SEMEJANTE OPORTUNIDAD, HACE LO QUE TE DIJIMOS, LLAMALO A ASH POR TELÉFONO Y DECILE "TOMEMONOS UN TIEMPO" MIENTRAS TANTO, VOS SALÍS CON EL MILLONARIO Y AHÍ DECIDÍS SI QUERÉS SEGUIR CON ASH O CON EL MAGNATE. PODÉS LLAMARLO DESDE ACÁ MISMO SI QUERÉS.**

**MISTY.- _(INDECISA)_ NO SÉ… NO ME PARECE ADECUADO…**

**PACHA.- ¡ÁNIMOS MISTY!**

**MARCHE.- ESO, ÁNIMOS.**

**FELI.- SI QUERÉS TE DIGO COMO PODÉS HACERLE DAÑO SICOLÓGICO… ES ALGO QUE APRENDÍ JUNTO A MI HERMANO TOBY.**

**RIKA.- ¡PARÁ UN POCO BRUJA!**

**INESITA.- BUENO, BUENO. VAMOS MISTY, HAY QUE HACER PRONTO ESA LLAMADA.**

**MISTY.- PERO YO NO…**

**INESITA.- NO DUDÉS QUE ES PEOR.**

**MISTY.- MEJOR LE ENVÍO UN MAIL…**

**INESITA.- BUENO, COMO DIGAS…**

MIENTRAS EL AQUELARRE ESTABA REUNIDO… ¡¡¡DIGO!!! MIENTRAS LAS DIABLAS… ¡EJEM! QUIERO DECIR, MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS DIALOGABAN, EN PUEBLO PALETA LAS COSAS ESTAN MUY SOMBRÍAS.

ASH SE ENCUENTRA TIRADO EN EL SOFÁ DE LA SALA MIENTRAS QUE DELIA ESTÁ EN LA COCINA CHARLANDO CON OAK SOBRE LO QUE LE PASÓ A ASH. EN ESE MOMENTO, SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA DE CALLE, ES DÚPLICA QUE VIENE A VISITAR A ASH. ELLA AÚN NO SE ENTERÓ DE LO OCURRIDO. DELIA SONRÍE AL VER A DÚPLICA Y LE INDICA QUE ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SALA. ELLA SE DIRIGE HACIA ALLÁ, AL VER A ASH TIRADO EN EL SOFÁ DE ESA FORMA, INTUYE QUE ALGO MALO LE OCURRE. ASH NO SE PERCATA DE LA PRESENCIA DE DÚPLICA, ELLA SE ACERCA SIGILOSAMENTE A ASH Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE…

**DÚPLICA.- HOLA ASH… ASH, ¿ME ESCUCHÁS, COMO ESTÁS?**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ AHÍ ANDO…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡YA SÉ, NO ME LO DIGÁS!!! MISTY…**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ PERO… ¿CÓMO SUPISTE?**

**DÚPLICA.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO MIENTRAS APOYA SU INDICE IZQUIERDO SOBRE SU MEJILLA)_ LO INTUÍ...**

**ASH.- ELLA… DIJO QUE NO SABE SI ME AMA…**

**DÚPLICA.- BUENO ASH, TRANQUILIZATE, NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, ADEMÁS NO DIJO QUE QUIERA TERMINAR CON VOS… ¿O SI LO DIJO?**

**ASH.- ¡NO, NO LO DIJO! Y ESPERO NO ME LO DIGA…**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡AY ASH! LEVANTATE Y HACÉ OTRA COSA, AHÍ TIRADO NO VAS A HACER MUCHO… QUE TE PARECE SI REVISÁS TUS MAILS…**

**ASH.- PODRÍA SER…**

**DÚPLICA.- SI QUERÉS LOS REVISO YO...**

**ASH.- NO SABÉS LA CONTRASEÑA DE LA CASILLA.**

**DÚPLICA.- ¡CLARO QUE LA SÉ! ES LA FECHA DE NACIMIENTO DE MITY. _(SONRIENDO)_ USÁS ESOS NÚMEROS PARA TODAS LAS CONTRASEÑAS...**

**ASH.- ¡ME DESCUBRISTE!**

AL ABRIR SU CASILLA DE MAILS, ASH ENCUENTRA UNO DE MISTY, CONTENTO LO ABRE, ENCONTRANDOSE CON EL SIGUIENTE TEXTO:

Hola. 

Ahora estoy en casa de inesita, por lo que siento que quizás esta respuesta sea breve. 

Siento mucho haberte herido si te dije que ya no estaba segura si te amaba, pero es que es la verdad, y lo siento u.u...

Quiero que sepas que aun así te quiero demasiado, pero quiero que comprendas que todo esto me trajo confusiones y líos a mi cabeza…

 Espero que podamos hablar mañana en la noche más tranquilos, ya que hoy yo no podré por las tareas que tengo que hacer en mi casa. Te quiero un montón y espero que estés mejor.

Creo haber encontrado una solución a esto, pero es algo drástica, y quizás dolorosa, pero puede servir.... espero que pronto podamos conversarla 

con amor 

Misty. 

Pd: ah... una cosa que me olvidé decirte, Amor, si piensas que la solución que pensé era que TERMINEMOS estás equivocado, bueno no te preocupés.

Luego lo hablamos u.u 

Besos.

AL VER EL MAIL ASH SE DESESPERA Y COMIENZA A LLORAR NUEVAMENTE, AL NOTARLO EN ESE ESTADO, DÚPLICA LO ABRAZA CUIDADOSAMENTE. ASH NO LO PERCIBE PERO EN ESE MOMENTO DÚPLICA LO BESA DELICADAMENTE EN LA CABEZA…

¡QUE GRAN TRAGEDIA! MISTY LE HACE CASO A SUS… "AMIGAS" Y DEJA QUE ELLAS DECIDAN SOBRE SU VIDA. ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS EN LA VIDA DE MISTY? ¿SUS "AMIGAS" LE CONTROLARÁN TODO? ¿ELLAS DECIDIRAN POR MISTY? ¿SEGUIRÁ SUFRIENDO ASH POR CULPA DE LAS DECISIONES DE TERCEROS? ¿QUÉ OCURRE CON DÚPLICA? ¿CON QUE SE "DA" JOSEFO? (NDA: ¡bah! Eso a quien le importa) ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ OCULTO CUANDO SE LO PRECISA? (NDA: tiene trabajo en Ciudad Celeste ^O^) SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS AÚN EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS DE ESTE FIC.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡¡¡HOLAS!!!! CÓMO ESTAN? BUENO, ME GUSTARON SUS REVIEWS ^^ SI MI FIC NO GENERARA POLÉMICA NO ME SENTIRÍA A GUSTO :D EN FIN, YA SE LOS DIJE ANTES, EL FIC VA A TENER EL FINAL DIGNO DE SEMEJANTE HISTORIA Y SUPONGO QUE LES AGRADARÁ, Y SI LO QUE VIERON EN ESTOS EPISODIOS LES PARECIÓ DURO Y TERRIBLE... PREPÁRENSE POR QUE LO QUE SIGUE ES MUCHO PEOR. SI, ¡¡¡YA SÉ LO QUE VAN A DECIR!!! QUE NO ESTOY A FAVOR DEL AAML. ¡¡¡SIGO A FAVOR DE ÉL!!! Y MÁS AHORA QUE MISTY SE FUE :S:S:S ¬¬ SOLO QUE EN ESTE FIC QUISE HACER UNA VARIACIÓN DE ESE AMOR Y DEMOSTRAR "OTRO" PERFIL DEL AMOR ;) LO LAMENTO, PERO MÁS NO PUEDO DECIR YA QUE ME TRAICIONARÍA A MÍ MISMO Y REVELARÍA LAS SORPRESAS DEL FIC :P

QUERÍA COMENTARLES OTRA COSA, AUNQUE EL FINAL DEL FIC YA LO TENGO PLANEADO, PENSADO Y MEDITADO DESDE HACE MUCHO, HAY ALGO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER DE PARTE DE USTEDES. LA PERSONA RESPONSABLE DE LOS CRÍMENES... ¿DEBERÍA IR PRESA? ¿MERECE ESCAPARSE Y QUE SUS DELITOS QUEDEN IMPUNES? ¿QUÉ OPINAN? BUENO, DE TODAS FORMAS YA TENGO UNA POSICIÓN TOMADA AL RESPECTO, PERO POSIBLEMENTE SU OPINIÓN ME AYUDE A CERRAR ESE PUNTO EN EL FIC ;) OPINIONES Y CRÍTICAS A MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

¡NO ES POSIBLE! MISTY SE FUE DE LA SERIE! :S BUENO... YA HICE UN FIC AL RESPECTO Y NO LO CAMBIARÉ ¬¬ CON RESPECTO A ESTE FIC, LES COMENTO QUE LOS CAPITULOS 19, 20 Y 21 YA LOS TENGO ESCRITOS DESDE HACE RATO Y NO LOS MODIFICARÉ A PESAR DE LO QUE OCURRIÓ... AL IGUAL QUE EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC QUE VENDRÁ... EN VARIOS CAPÍTULOS MAS :P BUENO, HOY ES UN DÍA TRISTE PARA MÍ YA QUE ME DESPEDÍ DE POKÉMON YA QUE SIN MISTY NO TIENE SENTIDO VERLO, YA QUE LO QUE ME MOTIVO A VER ESA SERIE FUE POR LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ASH Y MISTY... ¡EH! ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! NO DIJE QUE VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR FIC, TENGO MUCHOS PLANES E IDEAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO YA OTRO FIC QUE SEGUIRÁ A CONTINUACION DEL ACTUAL. ¡BIEN! UNA NUEVA ETAPA COMIENZA, HAY QUE DESPEDIRSE DE LAS ANTERIORES Y COMENZAR CON ANSIAS LA NUEVA. SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARÍA, PERO COMO TODO EL MUNDO LO VEÍA MUY LEJANO. EN FIN, LOS FICS SIEMPRE LIBERAN NUESTROS DESEOS Y SUEÑOS Y MIENTRAS LA IMAGINACION DE LOS ESCRITORES DE ESTA PAGINA Y DE LAS DEMAS QUE APOYAN AL AAML EL AMOR ENTRE ASH Y MISTY NO MORIRÁ. 

BUENO, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, POSIBLEMENTE NOTEN A PARTIR DEL CAP 20 QUE LOS MISMOS SE VAN ALARGANDO... OCURRE QUE QUIERO CONTAR TODA LA HISTORIA EN LA MENOR CANTIDAD DE CAPÍTULOS, ENTONCES DEBÍ TOMAR ESA DECISIÓN, AUNQUE SE QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTAN LOS CAPÍTULOS LARGOS :P EN FIN, LES CUENTO QUE LO PASÉ MUY BIEN EN MIS VACACIONES Y VINE CON MÁS Y MEJORES IDEAS PARA LOS FICS, ASÍ QUE ESTE AÑO VERÁN MUCHAS HISTORIAS DE MI PARTE. POR EL MOMENTO, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO CON EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE) ENERO 2004. PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA, MARCHE, PACHA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL, FELI/FELISA, RIKA Y OCULTO SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES". TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.

CONTINUARÁ… 


	20. Capitulo veinte

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE:**

****

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTENE ESCENAS DE ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES ABSTENGANSÉ DE LEERLO.**

ESA NOCHE, DÚPLICA SE QUEDÓ A CENAR EN CASA DE ASH MIENTRAS QUE EL PROFESOR OAK REGRESÓ A SU CASA. ESA NOCHE, EL VIDEOTELÉFONO PERMANECIÓ SILENCIOSO, LA LLAMADA QUE ANHELABA ASH NO LLEGÓ. DÚPLICA, EN SOLIDARIDAD CON ASH, SE QUEDÓ A PASAR LA NOCHE CON ÉL. (NDA: ¡que linda! ^^ esa si que es una buena amiga J) A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ASH ESTÁ DESTRUIDO, PASÓ TODA LA NOCHE LLORANDO. DÚPLICA TRATA DE CONSOLARLO PERO NO LO LOGRA. LUEGO DEL DESAYUNO, AMBOS SE PONEN A VER TELEVISIÓN. EN LA MISMA VEN UN REPORTAJE QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A SINISTRI SOBRE LOS CASOS DE HOMICIDIO OCURRIDOS EN EL PUEBLO:

**PERIODISTA.-  _(EN LA T.V. ¡OBVIO!) ¿HAY ALGUNA PISTA FIRME SOBRE LOS HOMICIDIOS DE GARY OAK Y TRACEY SKETCHIT?_**

**SINISTRI.- TENEMOS PISTAS FIRMES SOBRE EL O LOS ASESINOS.**

**PERIODISTA.- ¿QUÉ LE HACE PENSAR QUE SE TRATARÍA DE MÁS DE UN ASESINO?**

**ASH.- _(FUERA DE LA TELE, ¡OBVIO!)_ ¿ESTE ES EL QUE SE OCUPA AHORA DE LOS CASOS?**

**DÚPLICA.- CREO QUE SI, QUE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO CON JENNY.**

**SINISTRI.- LO QUE ME LLEVA A ESA CONCLUSIÓN ES QUE ASESINARON A VARIAS PERSONAS QUE NO SE RELACIONARON NUNCA ENTRE SI.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO ESE TIPO!!!**

**DÚPLICA.- ES CLARO QUE NO LE INTERESA RESOLVER EL CRIMEN.**

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, SUENA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ASH SE APRESURA A CONTESTAR, DÚPLICA SE ASOMA DE SU ASIENTO MIENTRAS VE COMO ASH CORRE A ATENDER. ELLA LO VE CON UN GESTO DE ASOMBRO, NO LOGRA COMPRENDER COMO ASH PUEDE SENTIR ALGO POR UNA PERSONA QUE LO TRATA TAN CRUELMENTE…

ASH ATIENDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE MISTY, PERO NO LA VE EN PANTALLA, EN LA MISMA SIMPLEMENTE APARECE UN LETRERO QUE REZA ASÍ: "NO ME PEINÉ ASÍ QUE NO PODÉS VERME" ASH LE PIDE QUE ENCIENDA LA CÁMARA, PERO ELLA SE NIEGA…

**ASH.- _(SUPLICANDO)_ ¡HOLA! HOLA AMOR… HOLA… ¿NO TE VEO, PRENDÉ LA CÁMARA?**

**MISTY.- NO TE HABÍA VISTO, SORRY, ES QUE TENGO ALERGIA. Y NO VEO NADA.**

**ASH.- NO POTA.**

**MISTY.- ME SIENTO PÉSIMO, NO HE COMIDO NI HE DORMIDO.**

**ASH.- _(APESADUMBRADO)_ YA LO CREO…     (NDA: ¡¡¡YO NO LE CREO A MISTY!!! ¬¬) AMOR, CUIDATE MUCHO.**

**MISTY.- SIP… AMOR…**

**ASH.- ¿SI?**

**MISTY.- ES QUE JUSTO TE LLAMÉ CUANDO YA ME VOY… A LAS SEIS COMENZAMOS CON EL TRABAJO, ES ALGO QUE ME ENCARGARON MIS AMIGAS.**

**ASH.- ¿HABLAMOS LUEGO? _(TRISTE)_ ES QUE LA INTRIGA ME MATA…**

**MISTY.- NO. APROVECHEMOS AHORA. AÚN NO ME LLAMAN.**

**ASH.- BUENO.**

**MISTY.- MIRA, LA SOLUCIÓN QUE YO CREÍA. ERA…**

**ASH.- _(TRISTE)_ SI, DECIME…**

**MISTY.- QUE NOS DIESEMOS UN TIEMPO…**

**ASH.- _(DOLORIDO)_ LO IMAGINÉ SABÍA QUE ERA ESO… NO SÉ SI AGUANTARÉ TANTO TIEMPO SIN HABLARTE… PERO SI AYUDA A RECUPERARNOS…**

**MISTY.- PERO… NO ES ESO DE NO HABLARNOS.**

**ASH.- AJA.**

**MISTY.- YO NO DIGO DE QUE NO NOS HABLEMOS…**

**ASH.- _(EXTRAÑADO Y CONFUNDIDO)_ ¿UN TIEMPO COMO?**

**MISTY.- _(¿TRISTE?)_ NO QUIERO ESO.**

**ASH.- ¿TONCS?**

**MISTY.- NO SÉ… COMO HABLARNOS COMO AMIGOS…**

**ASH.- PERO AMOR… NO DIGAMOS DE ESTO A NADIE… _(CONFUNDIDO) BUENO… CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR…       (NDA: ¡pobre! No sabe lo que dice…)_**

**MISTY.- SI.**

**ASH.- AÚN TE AMO.**

**MISTY.- OPINO IGUAL.      (NDA: ¡¡¡que frío!!!)**

**ASH.- Y ESPERO QUE VUELVAS A AMARME COMO ANTES.**

**MISTY.- AMOR…**

**ASH.- ¿SI AMIGA? DECIME.**

**MISTY.- _(¿¿¿TRISTE???)_ NO TE ASEGURO NADA.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿NO ME ASEGURÁS QUE COSA?**

**MISTY.- ESO DE VOLVER A AMARTE COMO ANTES.**

**ASH.- _(A PUNTO DE LLORAR)_ ¡¡¡NO VOLVERÍAMOS A SER NOVIOS NUNCA MÁS!!!**

**MISTY.- NO HE DICHO ESO. ES QUE NO SÉ… NO TE QUIERO ASEGURAR NADA… SÓLO DEJEMOS PASAR UN POCO EL TIEMPO…      (NDA: ¡¡¡CLARO!!! Total, ella se va con el cretino de Peter mientras lo tiene sufriendo a Ash en el banco de suplentes, ¡¡¡SI SERÁ HIJA DE PUTA!!!)**

**ASH.- SIGAMOS DE AMIGOS…**

**MISTY.- QUIZÁS SI SOMOS AMIGOS…**

**ASH.- RENAZACA, DIGO… ¿RENAZCA TODO?**

**MISTY.- _(¿ALEGRE? ¬¬)_ QUIZÁS…**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN. EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ… Y CUANDO SE ACLAREN TUS SENTIMIENTOS, TE DARÁS CUENTA SOLA Y ME LO DIRÁS, AQUÍ ESTARÉ SIEMPRE.**

**MISTY.- _(CONTENTA)_ SIP.        (NDA: ¡¡¡AY ASH, CÓMO TE EMBAUCARON!!!! ;_; )**

**ASH.- PERO NO LE DIGAMOS A NADIE.**

**MISTY.- _(CAMBIANDO EL TEMA ¬¬)_ ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?    (NDA: "CONTENTO Y FELIZ DE LA VIDA" ¡¡¡QUE PREGUNTA PELOTUDA!!!)**

**ASH.- MEJOR, MÁS ALIVIADO, TEMÍA COSAS PEORES…    (NDA: ¡Y SI! Para una pregunta pelotuda una respuesta pelotuda ¬¬)**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿CÓMO QUE?**

**ASH.- COMO QUE NO QUERÍAS HABLARME NUNCA MÁS.    (NDA: mmmm ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor y no lo peor)**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡¡¡NO!!! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?**

**ASH.- ¿TENDRÉ QUE SALUDARTE COMO MISTY? NO PODRÉ DECIRTE "AMOR"…**

**MISTY.- SI, COMO QUIERAS, MENOS "AMOR" VOS SABÉS POR QUE.**

**ASH.- _(TRISTISIMO)_ ME DOLERÁ MUCHO OMITIR ESO…**

**MISTY.- _(¿¿¿¿TRISTE????)_ PERDONA AMOR… ¡AY! PERDÓN… ASH.**

**ASH.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS… _(DOLIDO)_ MISTY…**

**MISTY.- AY QUE EXTRAÑO ES.**

**ASH.- _(DOLIDO)_ LO SÉ… _(CONTENIENDO LAS LÁGRIMAS) AMIGA MÍA… CUANDO PRECISÉS AYUDA PEDIMELA.      (NDA: ¡¡¡SOS MI HERUE ASH!!!)_**

**MISTY.- GRACIAS ASH.**

**ASH.- DE NADA MISTY.**

**MISTY.- DEBO CORTAR… POR LA TAREA…**

**ASH.- ANTES DE IRTE… HAGAMOS UNA PROMESA: QUE NO LE DIREMOS DE ESTO A NADIE, NADIE HASTA QUE SE ACLAREN NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS. ¿OKI?**

**MISTY.- SI.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡A NADIE!!!**

**MISTY.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, SI ESTÁS PENSANDO EN PETER NO SE ME OCURRIRÍA DECIRSELO.      (NDA: mmmmm ¡que acto fallido más evidente! ¿por qué nombró a ese gusano y no a otra persona? ¿qué piensan ustedes?)**

**ASH.- AL QUE PREGUNTE LE DECIMOS QUE ESTAMOS BIEN Y NADA MÁS.**

**MISTY.- YA. AMOR… CORTO. ¡AY, ME EQUIVOQUE!**

**ASH.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS.**

**MISTY.- YA. TE MANDO MUCHOS BESITOS. TE QUIERO MUCHO. CHAU  (NDA: ahora se hace la simpática ¬¬ )**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ Y YO TAMBIEN. (NDA: ¡ES UN DIVINO! ^_^ )**

**MISTY.- CHAU.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡CHAU!!!**

ASH CORTA LA COMUNICACIÓN. DÚPLICA ESCUCHÓ TODA LA CONVERSACIÓN EN UNA EXTENSIÓN UBICADA EN LA COCINA. NO PUEDE CREER QUE MISTY SEA ASÍ. PRESIENTE QUE DETRÁS DE TODO ESO SE OCULTA UNA GIGANTESCA SIERPE SUMAMENTE VENENOSA:

**DÚPLICA.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_ ¡NO PUEDE SER! MISTY JAMÁS LE DIRÍA ESO A ASH. AQUÍ DEBE HABER MEOWTH ENCERRADO… O LO QUE ES PEOR: UNA ASQUEROSA ARBOK SUMAMENTE VENENOSA…**

MISTY CUELGA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO… Y LOS PRESENTIMIENTOS DE DÚPLICA SON BIEN EXACTOS: UN INMUNDO OFIDIO ESTABA CERCA DE MISTY MIENTRAS CONVERSABA…

**MISTY.- _(CIERRA LOS OJOS UNOS SEGUNDOS MIENTRAS CUELGA EL AURICULAR)_ YA…**

**INESITA.- ¡BIEN HECHO MISTY! TE FELICITO… AUNQUE ESTUVISTE ALGO FLOJA CON ESO DE LOS BESITOS AL FINAL Y DE QUE LE PROMETISTE ESO DE QUE LE HABLARÁS Y SIN CONTAR QUE LO LLAMASTE "AMOR" VARIAS VECES…**

**MISTY.- ¡AY ESTÁ BIEN! ENCIMA NO ME PUDO VER, TUVE QUE APAGAR LA CÁMARA PARA QUE NO TE VEA.**

**INESITA.- PERO NOSOTRAS SI LO VIMOS… ¡POBRE! PARECÍA UN GROWLITE APALEADO, ¡JAJAJAAA! ME GUSTA VER COMO SUFREN LOS HOMBRES CUANDO LOS PATEÁS. Y ESTE ASH SI QUE SE VIO PATÉTICO.**

**MISTY.- NO LE VEO LO DIVERTIDO…**

**INESITA.- PERO POR SUERTE ESTUVE A TU LADO, INDICANDOTE EXACTAMENTE LAS PALABRAS A DECIRLE, SI NO FUERA POR MÍ, DE SEGURO HUBIERAS FLAQUEADO Y LE HUBIERAS DICHO QUE LO AMÁS.**

**MISTY.- _(SARCASTICA)_ MUCHAS GRACIAS ENTONCES.**

**INESITA.- _(ALEGRE)_ DE NADA.**

**MISTY.- BUENO… YA LE DIJE ESO A ASH… ¿Y QUE SERÁ DE MI VIDA AHORA?**

**INESITA.- ¡ANIMATE UN POCO! VAS A VER QUE ME LO VAS A AGRADECER. Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS, LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES A LOS CARACOLES.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿LOS CARACOLES?**

**INESITA.- ¡SI! POR QUE SON UNOS BABOSOS, VIVEN ARRASTRANDOSE… ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA SE CREEN QUE LA CASA ES SUYA!!! ¡¡¡JAJAJAAAAAA!!!**

**MISTY.- NO ME PARECE MUY BUENO EL CHISTE.**

**INESITA.- ¡AY MISTY! TE FALTA EXPERIENCIA EN LA VIDA. ¡VES! ESO ES POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CON UN SOLO CHICO, ¡APRENDÉ DE MÍ! YO USO A LOS HOMBRES Y LUEGO LOS DESCARTO AL IGUAL QUE A UNA LATA DE CERVEZA: "ABRIR, TOMAR, APURAR, ESTRUJAR Y TIRAR BIEN LEJOS" ¡ASÍ ES COMO TENÉS QUE HACER!**

**MISTY.- NO ES MI FILOSOFÍA DE VIDA. (NDA: si, claro… )**

**INESITA.- COMO QUIERAS. ¡AH! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI ESTA NOCHE INVITO A LAS CHICAS AQUÍ A CASA? LES DIRÉ QUE TRAIGAN AMIGOS ASÍ TE DIVERTÍS CON ALGUNO HASTA QUE VAYAS A PALETA A BUSCAR AL MILLONARIO.**

**MISTY.- _(LIGERAMENTE ASQUEADA)_ NO… GRACIAS. ME IRÉ AL GIMNASIO, LO QUE LE DIJE A ASH SOBRE LAS TAREAS ES CIERTO, DEBO ENTRENAR Y PONERME LISTA PARA LOS QUE VENGAN A RETARNOS A DUELOS.**

**INESITA.- COMO GUSTES. ¡AH! TE TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA: ¡ROMPÍ CON ARIEL! O SEA ESTOY LIBRE DE NUEVO. ASÍ QUE ESTA NOCHE ME HARÉ LA FIESTA PARA MÍ… Y A PROPOSITO, VOS DIJISTE QUE ARIEL ES UN CHICO MUY LINDO… ¡¡¡YA ESTÁ!!! TE LO REGALO.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿REGALARMELO?**

**INESITA.- ESO MISMO, ¡TE LO REGALO! PODÉS QUEDARTE CON ÉL. ES TODO TUYO. SIEMPRE TE GUSTÓ, DIJISTE QUE ES LINDO Y AGRADABLE, ASÍ QUE DALE, USALO, JUGÁ CON ÉL, TENÉ SEXO…**

**MISTY.- _(¿ENOJADA?)_ ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! ME DAS ASCO. ¿CÓMO ME VAS A OFRECER A TU NOVIO? ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY, UNA PUTA?**

**INESITA.- ES MI "EX" NOVIO Y ADEMÁS, DIVERTIRSE CON LOS HOMBRES NO ES SER PUTA.**

**MISTY.- _(¿DISGUSTADA?)_ MEJOR ME VOY A CASA… _(Y SALE)_**

**INESITA.- ¡SI CAMBIAS DE OPINIÓN AVISAME! ASÍ LE DIGO A ÉL…**

**MISTY.- AHORRATE LAS MOLESTIAS…**

RATO MÁS TARDE, MISTY SE ENCUENTRA EN EL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SUS HERMANAS ESTÁN ENSAYANDO UNA NUEVA OBRA, MIENTRAS QUE ELLA, ESTÁ EN LAS TRIBUNAS VIENDOLAS ENSAYAR… AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE PIENSA EN LAS BARBARIDADES QUE LE DIJO INESITA. DE REPENTE SE PONE MELANCOLICA, COMIENZA A PENSAR EN ASH… LOS RECUERDOS FLUYEN EN SU MENTE, MIENTRAS QUE UNA LÁGRIMA SE DESLIZA POR SU MEJILLA. EN ESE MOMENTO, SE ACOMODA CASI EN POSICION FETAL OCULTANDO SU CARA MIENTRAS PERMANECE SENTADA EN LAS GRADAS, QUEDA EN ESA POSICIÓN POR UN BUEN RATO. DE REPENTE, SIENTE QUE UNA VOZ LA LLAMA…

**VOZ.- MISTY, MISTY… ¿NO ME ESCUCHÁS?**

**MISTY.- _(INCORPORANDOSE)_ ¿QUÉ, QUÉ PASA? ¡AH! SOS VOS LILY…**

**LILY.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE, SEGUÍS ASÍ POR LO QUE LE DIJISTE A ASH?**

**MISTY.- _(TRISTE)_ SI…**

**LILY.- LO QUE NO COMPRENDO ES POR QUE LE HICISTE CASO A ESA BOMBACHA FLOJA DE INESITA, ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS CONSULTASTE A NOSOTRAS?      (NDA: TRAD: bombacha = calzón = bragas)**

**MISTY.- ES QUE… NO LO SÉ… ULTIMAMENTE SIENTO COMO QUE NO ME CONTROLO NI YO MISMA… COMO QUE… ACTÚO DE ACUERDO A LA VOLUNTAD DE OTROS…**

**LILY.- ¿Y NADA MÁS QUE PORQUE ESA CALZÓN CAÍDO TE DIJO QUE DEBÍAS ABANDONAR A ASH VOS LO HICISTE? YO LO QUE TE RECOMIENDO ES QUE ESCUCHÉS A TU CORAZÓN Y NO A LOS DEMÁS. VOS SOLA SABÉS LO QUE SENTÍS POR ASH, NO PODÉS GUIARTE POR LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ESA "LOCA" TE DIGA.**

**MISTY.- ¿Y CÓMO ARREGLO AHORA ESTE LÍO?**

**LILY.- EN ESO NO PUEDO AYUDARTE HERMANITA. ESA ES TU DECISIÓN. LO QUE PODÉS IR HACIENDO ES LLAMARLO POR VIDEOTELÉFONO ASÍ VES COMO ESTÁ ÉL Y COMO SE SIENTE…**

**MISTY.- _(LEVANTANDOSE)_ ¡BUENA IDEA! LO LLAMARÉ AHORA MISMO.**

**LILY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ME PARECE BIEN.**

MISTY SE LEVANTA DE LAS GRADAS Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO MÁS CERCANO DEL GIMNASIO, YA QUE AL SER UN SITIO PÚBLICO TIENEN VARIOS INSTALADOS PARA USO DE LOS ESPECTADORES DEL ESTADIO. AL VER UNO DISPONIBLE, SE ACERCA Y DISCA EL CONOCIDO NÚMERO DE LA CASA DE ASH…

**MISTY.- _(MARCANDO)_ AYYY ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN SU CASA… AYYY ¿QUÉ LE DIRÉ A DELIA? DE SEGURO ESTÁ ENOJADA CONMIGO POR COMO ME FUI DE SU CASA… ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡HOLA ASH!**

**DELIA.- _(EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, SORPRENDIDA)_ HOLA… ¿EH, MISTY? CREÍ QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A LLAMAR…**

**MISTY.- _(AVERGONZADA)_ AAAH. EMM HOLA DELIA… ¡DIGO! SEÑORA KETCHUM… ESPERO ME DISCULPE POR MI MAL COMPORTAMIENTO… SÉ QUE ESTUVE MAL EN IRME Y NO EXPLICARLE LO SUCEDIDO… Y QUE USTED NO TIENE LA CULPA NI…**

**DELIA.- ESTÁ BIEN MISTY… NO TE PREOCUPÉS. ASH ME LO EXPLICO TODO. PODÉS SEGUIR LLAMANDOME POR MI NOMBRE.**

**MISTY.- _(AVERGONZADA)_ BUENO, GRACIAS. EEEMMM, ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ASH, SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA?**

**DELIA.- EEM, SI, ESTÁ EN CASA, AHORA LO LLAMO, Y SUPONGO QUE LUEGO DE HABLAR CON VOS ESTARÁ MEJOR… Y ESPERO QUE ESO DE "SER AMIGOS ÚNICAMENTE" LES DURE POCO, ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE VUELVAN A SER NOVIOS OTRA VEZ.**

**MISTY.- SI, OJALÁ.**

**DELIA.- YA TE PASO CON ÉL. SALUDOS.**

POCOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES…

**ASH.- ¿HOLA? ¡¡¡MISTY!!!**

**MISTY.- HOLA ASH. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?**

**ASH.- PUES… AHÍ ANDO…**

**MISTY.- YA VEO…**

**ASH.- ¿Y VOS?**

**MISTY.- BIEN… BUENO, NO TANTO…**

**ASH.- ¿POR QUÉ, QUÉ TE PASÓ?**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡UF! ES QUE ESTOY ENOJADA PORQUE INESITA TERMINÓ CON SU NOVIO.**

**ASH.- ESO NO DEBERÍA SORPRENDERTE. SABÉS QUE A ELLA LE DICEN CIENTO ONCE.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿CIENTO ONCE, POR QUÉ, POR LA CANTIDAD DE NOVIOS QUE TUVO?**

**ASH.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡NO! PORQUE EMPIEZA CON UNO, SIGUE CON UNO Y TERMINA CON UNO. JAJAAAA…**

**MISTY.- MMMM CREO QUE LE QUEDARÍA MEJOR "ONCE" YA QUE EMPIEZA Y TERMINA CON UNO.**

**ASH.- ES CIERTO, PERO AÚN NO ENTIENDO EN QUE TE AFECTA ESO A VOS.**

**MISTY.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ES QUE A LA MUY RIDICULA SE LE OCURRIO "REGALARMELO"**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿REGALARTE QUE COSA?**

**MISTY.- ¡A SU NOVIO! QUISO REGALARME A SU NOVIO. ME DIJO "TERMINÉ CON ARIEL, YA NO ES MÁS MI NOVIO, ¡TE LO REGALO!"**

**ASH.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ENCIMA DE PUTA ES CÍNICA…**

**MISTY.- ¡ASH! NO EMPECÉS A OFENDERLA.**

**ASH.- ¡QUE HAY CON ESO! SI ES LA VERDAD…**

**MISTY.- SI, ES CIERTO, PERO ES MI AMIGA.**

**ASH.- SI ESTÁS ENOJADA Y ME LLAMASTE PARA DESQUITAR TU BRONCA CONMIGO PUES FUE MALA IDEA HACERLO.**

**MISTY.- NO ASH, EN VERDAD TE LLAMÉ POR QUE QUERÍA SABER COMO ESTABÁS… ESTE… ¿Y COMO VAN LAS INVESTIGACIONES EN EL LABORATORIO?**

**ASH.- BASTANTE BIEN AFORTUNADAMENTE.**

**MISTY.- ME ALEGRO MUCHO.**

**ASH.- ¡AH! Y FINALMENTE LOGRAMOS PERFORAR UN NUEVO POZO DE AGUA.**

**MISTY.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! ¿Y COMO LO CONSIGUIERON HACER?**

**ASH.- PUES… FUE IDEA DEL PROFESOR OAK, DIJO QUE PODÍAMOS USAR UNA BOMBA PARA REALIZARLO… Y BUENO, ASÍ LO HICIMOS.**

**MISTY.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿UNA BOMBA? PERO SI NUNCA HUBO POLVORA EN LA CASA DEL PROFESOR.**

**ASH.- PUES FUE FÁCIL, USAMOS CARBURO.**

**MISTY.- _(INTRIGADA)_ ¿CARBURO, Y ESO QUE ES, COMO SE USA?**

**ASH.- JAJAAAA, ES MUY FÁCIL, SIMPLEMENTE SE TOMA UNA CANTIDAD DE CARBURO, SE LO COLOCA EN ALGUNA LATA BIEN CERRADA Y CON ALGO DE AGUA, PERO EN LA TAPA SE DEJA UN PEQUEÑO ORIFICIO. CON EL AGUA SE PRODUCE UN GAS, EL ACETILENO. ESTE SE PRODUCE AL OCURRIR LA REACCIÓN DEL AGUA CON EL CARBURO DE CALCIO.**

**MISTY.- ¡UY! PERO IMAGINO QUE ESO QUE ES TAN PELIGROSO NO DEBE ESTAR AL ALCANCE DE CUALQUIERA.**

**ASH.- NO TE CREAS… SE CONSIGUE EN CUALQUIER FERRETERÍA.**

**MISTY.- _(SONRIENTE)_ QUE SUERTE.**

**ASH.- ADEMÁS ME ENSEÑÓ TAMBIEN A HACER UN DETONADOR PARA USARLA.**

**MISTY.- _(SOSPRENDIDA)_ ¿Y COMO SE HACE?**

**ASH.- ¡FÁCIL! TOMÁS UNA LAMPARITA, LE HACÉS UN AGUJERITO CON UNA JERINGA, LE PONÉS UN POCO DE NAFTA CON AZÚCAR DENTRO, LUEGO CONECTÁS LA LAMPARITA EN UN CABLE, LE DAS CORRIENTE... Y ¡¡¡PUM!!!**

**MISTY.- NO ENTIENDO...**

**ASH.- ES SENCILLO, OCURRE QUE AL RECIBIR ELECTRICIDAD, LA NAFTA ESTALLA HACIENDO UNA LLAMA, ESA LLAMA ENCIENDE EL GAS QUE PRODUCE EL CARBURO EN CONTACTO CON EL AGUA... ¡¡¡Y EXPLOTA TODO!!!    (NDA: ¡CHICOS! No hagan esto en sus casas. Lo que aquí digo es cierto, así que a no hacerlo. Tomé la información de ciertas páginas de internet, de las que me reservo su dirección)**

**MISTY.- AAAAH, VAYA...**

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, MISTY OBSERVA QUE SE ACERCA A ELLA LA TURRA DE INESITA, NO SABE EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGÓ AL GIMNASIO POR LO QUE SE SORPRENDE AL VERLA. ESTA, AL VER A MISTY HABLANDO POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, SE ACERCA CON DISCRECIÓN Y LLEGA A VER QUE ESTÁ HABLANDO CON ASH. ÉL NO LA VE Y CONTINÚA CON LA CONVERSACIÓN COMO SI NADA. MISTY SE INQUIETA YA QUE VE QUE INESITA EMPIEZA A HACER GESTOS Y SEÑAS PARA QUE CORTE LA CONVERSACIÓN. AL VER QUE SE EMPEZA A PONER SUMAMENTE FASTIDIOSA Y, MUY A SU PESAR (NDA: o no ¬¬) DECIDE INTERRUMPIR SU CONVERSACIÓN CON ASH…

**MISTY.- ME ALEGRO DE QUE ESTÉS TRABAJANDO MUY BIEN EN EL LABORATORIO.**

**INESITA.- _(HACIENDO GESTOS Y MURMURANDOLE POR LO BAJO A MISTY)_ ¡¡¡CORTALE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!**

**ASH.- Y YO TAMBIEN, POR LO MENOS LAS INVESTIGACIONES VAN AVANZANDO.**

**MISTY.- ¿Y SIGUEN PREPARANDO EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME?**

**ASH.- SI, PERO EN MENOR CANTIDAD, Y AHORA PARA MAYOR SEGURIDAD LO GUARDAMOS EN UNA HELADERA BLINDADA Y CON CÓDIGO DE SEGURIDAD, _(SONRIENTE) PERO LA CLAVE ES MUY FÁCIL, LE PUSE LA FECHA DE TU CUMPLE, ASÍ ME LA ACUERDO._**

**MISTY.- YA VEO…**

**INESITA.- _(PONIENDOSE AÚN MÁS CARGOSA ¬_¬+)_ ¡¡¡CORTALE CARAJO!!!**

**MISTY.- BUENO ASH, LAMENTABLEMENTE DEBO CORTAR, UNA DE MIS HERMANAS QUIERE USAR EL TELÉFONO… CUIDATE MUCHO, BESOS.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS BESITOS MISTY!!! MUAKMUAKMUAK… TE AMO.**

**MISTY.- _(MIRANDO DE REOJO A INESITA, LA CUAL LE HACE UN GESTO DE "NO LE RESPONDÁS")_ MMMH… TE… QUIERO MUCHO. BESOS, CHAU. _(Y CORTA)_**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE HACÉS!!! ¿CÓMO VAS A HABLARLE A ASH? SE SUPONE QUE LE PEDISTE UN TIEMPO, NO TENÉS QUE HABLARLE.**

**MISTY.- PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE HABLARLE…**

**INESITA.- ¡¡¡TENÉS QUE PODER!!!**

**MISTY.- NO SÉ SI ESO FUE UNA BUENA IDEA…**

MISTY DEJA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, Y MIENTRAS INESITA LA PERSIGUE CON SUS PONZOÑOSOS COMENTARIOS, SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PARTE TRASERA DEL GIMNASIO, LA CUAL FUNCIONÓ DESDE SIEMPRE COMO VIVIENDA DE LAS HERMANAS SENSACIONALES. AL LLEGAR A LA COCINA, SACA DE LA HELADERA UNA COCACOLA, LLENA DOS VASOS Y LE SIRVE DE MALA GANA A INESITA, LA CUAL SIGUE SON SUS INSIDIOSOS COMENTARIOS. EL HUMOR DE MISTY SE VA ENNEGRECIENDO.

RATO MÁS TARDE, INESITA REGRESA A SU HOGAR (NDA: yo diría a su "madriguera" a dormir enroscada como una víbora) MISTY QUEDA SOLA, SUS HERMANAS SE FUERON A "ROMPER LA NOCHE" Y, COMO SIEMPRE, LA DEJARON A ELLA A CARGO DE LA CASA. SIENDO LA PRIMERA HORA DE LA NOCHE, SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACIÓN, LA CHARLA QUE MANTUVO CON ASH LA DEJÓ ALGO EXITADA. LOS RECUERDOS SE AGOLPAN EN SU MENTE. LAS NOCHES DE CENAS ROMANTICAS JUNTO A ASH, Y LA FORMA EN QUE TERMINARON ESAS NOCHES, LLENAS DE AMOR Y SEXO, SON RECUERDOS QUE HACEN QUE MISTY COMIENZE A SENTIR UNA EXTRAÑA MEZCLA DE MELANCOLÍA Y EXTASIS. AL VER EL RELOJ, COMPRUEBA QUE SON LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE. TIENE TIEMPO COMO PARA DARSE UN BAÑO Y LUEGO PREPARARSE UNA CENA SENCILLA, O BIEN PEDIR ALGO A LA ROTISERÍA. ENTONCES, ELLA VA A SU HABITACIÓN. LENTAMENTE COMIENZA A QUITARSE SUS ROPAS, SE DESNUDA COMPLETAMENTE, YA QUE, AL ESTAR SOLA, Y ADEMÁS VIVIR CON SUS HERMANAS, NO SIENTE NINGÚN PUDOR EN HACERLO. DE ESA FORMA, SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO…

OCHO DE LA NOCHE, HORA HABITUAL DEL BAÑO, DELIA SE FUE A LA CASA DE OAK. ASH QUEDA SOLO EN LA MISMA. AL VER LA HORA, SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACIÓN, AL LLEGAR OBSERVA EL PORTARRETRATOS DE SU ESCRITORIO. LA FOTO EN QUE ÉL Y MISTY ESTÁN ABRAZADOS Y SONRIENTES LE TRAE VIEJOS RECUERDOS, REMEMORA QUE EL DÍA EN QUE LE TOMARON DICHA FOTO CUMPLÍAN CINCO AÑOS DE NOVIOS Y QUE ESA NOCHE FUE DE MÁXIMO PLACER…

ANTES DE ENTRAR AL BAÑO, MISTY SE SIENTE ALGO PERTURBADA, LA CONVERSACIÓN CON ASH LA DEJÓ ALGO EXITADA, EXTRAÑA LAS CARICIAS DE ASH. REPENTINAMENTE MISTY COMIENZA A ACARICIARSE EL CUERPO, DE A POCO SUS MANOS VAN ACERCANDOSE A SUS GENITALES MIENTRAS ACARICIA LENTAMENTE SUS SENOS, SUS PEZONES COMIENZAN A ENDURECERSE, PRODUCTO DE SU EXCITACIÓN…

ASH SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ SOLO EN LA CASA. EN ESE MOMENTO, DEJA LA FOTO EN SU LUGAR Y PROCEDE A DESNUDARSE PARA PODER BAÑARSE, AL DESPOJARSE DE SUS ROPAS, NUEVAMENTE CONTEMPLA LA FOTO, SIMULTANEAMENTE, SIENTE UNA EXCITACIÓN, RECUERDA ESE HERMOSO MOMENTO, EL CUAL QUEDÓ PLASMADO EN LA IMAGEN. EN ESE INSTANTE, NOTA QUE SU PENE COMIENZA A ELEVARSE…

MISTY SE SIENTA EN EL BORDE DE SU CAMA CON LAS PIERNAS ABIERTAS MIENTRAS CONTINÚA ESTIMULANDO SU CLÍTORIS, PERO, REPENTINAMENTE DEJA DE HACERLO, SIENTE QUE EL ESTIMULO NO ES EL MISMO QUE SENTÍA AL ESTAR ÍNTIMAMENTE CON ASH. SIN EMBARGO, SU EXCITACIÓN NO DISMINUYE, POR LO TANTO, SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA, PERO ESTA VEZ BOCA ABAJO Y CON LAS PIERNAS ABIERTAS Y LIGERAMENTE FLEXIONADAS MIENTRAS QUE CON SUS DEDOS COMIENZA NUEVAMENTE A ESTIMULAR SU CLITORIS…

ASH TOMA SUAVEMENTE SU PENE CON SUS MANOS, COMIENZA A MASAJEARLO CON DELICADEZA MIENTRAS EN SU MENTE BULLEN LOS RECUERDOS DEL MOMENTO VIVIDO JUNTO A MISTY QUE QUEDÓ GRABADO EN LA IMAGEN QUE ESTÁ CONTEMPLANDO. CONTINÚA CON SU RITMO SUAVE MIENTRAS ACARICIA SUS TESTÍCULOS…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUEGO DE VARIOS INTENTOS FALLIDOS, MISTY SE RESIGNA. AÚN A PESAR DE ESO, SU EXCITACIÓN CONTINÚA, PERO, EVIDENTEMENTE PERDIÓ SU HABILIDAD PARA MASTURBARSE, LOS AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO CON ASH LE HABÍAN EVITADO ESE ESFUERZO YA QUE ASH SIEMPRE CUMPLIÓ CON SUS ATENCIONES Y ÉL SIEMPRE LA MASTURBABA CUANDO ELLA LO DESEABA. PERO EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA DESEA SER COMPLACIDA. ASÍ DESNUDA COMO ESTÁ SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO A DARSE LA DUCHA QUE DESEABA, AL VER EL DUCHADOR MANUAL, UNA IDEA SURGE EN SU MENTE, TAL VEZ ASÍ APLAQUE SU NECESIDAD…

TRAS INTENTARLO VARIAS VECES, ASH FINALMENTE LLEGA AL ORGASMO. PERO EN VEZ DE SENTIRSE MEJOR, SÓLO CONSIGUE ENCONTRARSE VACÍO Y COMO UN ESTÚPIDO. EN ANTERIORES OPORTUNIDADES, Y ESTANDO A SOLAS, LOGRÓ APLACAR SUS NECESIDADES SINTIENDOSE MÁS ALIVIADO, PERO ESTA VEZ FUE DISTINTO, YA QUE NO SOLO SE SIENTE MAL POR EL HECHO DE NO HABER TENIDO UN BUEN ORGASMO, SINO POR COMPRENDER QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE QUE SE PUSO DE NOVIO CON MISTY NO IBA A ESTAR ELLA PARA PODER COMPARTIR SUS MOMENTOS DE TRISTEZA…

FINALMENTE, SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO. UNA FRESCA DUCHA PODRÍA CALMAR SU EXCITADO CUERPO…

LUEGO DEL BAÑO, MISTY ÚNICAMENTE SE COLOCA SU BATA ROJA DE BAÑO Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA COCINA. LA DUCHA LE ABRIÓ EL APETITO, PERO NO CALMÓ SU INSTINTO SEXUAL. TUVO LA IDEA DE INTENTAR MASTURBARSE NUEVAMENTE PERO LA DESECHÓ DE INMEDIATO. AL NOTAR NUEVAMENTE QUE SU ESTÓMAGO LE RECLAMABA LA COMIDA, SE DÁ CUENTA DE QUE TENDRÍA QUE PREPARARSE LA CENA, SIN MUCHAS GANAS DE HACERLO, TOMA LA EXTENSIÓN DEL VIDEOTÉLEFONO INSTALADA EN LA COCINA MIENTRAS QUE DISCA EL NÚMERO DE UNA ROTISERÍA, DEBIDO A LO DESGASTADO DEL PAPEL ELLA DEDUCE QUE LAS HARAGANAS DE SUS HERMANAS LLAMAN CON FRECUENCIA A ESE LUGAR. LUEGO DE QUE UNA AMABLE SEÑORA LE TOMARA EL PEDIDO, ABRE LA HELADERA Y SACA OTRA BOTELLA DE COCACOLA BIEN FRÍA, LA DESTAPA Y SE SIRVE UN VASO BIEN GRANDE, EL CUAL APURA DEBIDO A LA SED INTENSA QUE AGOBIA SU GARGANTA…

AÚN DESNUDO, ASH SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA A VER LA TV EN SU HABITACIÓN, PRECISO INSTANTE EN EL QUE SU ESTÓMAGO DECIDE INVITARLO A CAMBIAR DE PLANES, DE MALA GANA, SE PONE UN CALZONCILLO Y VA HACIA LA COCINA. UNA VEZ ALLÍ SACA DE LA HELADERA UNA PIZZA CASERA QUE SU MAMÁ LE DEJÓ PREPARADA, LE QUITA EL ENVOLTORIO Y LUEGO DE CALENTARLA EN EL MICROONDAS LA TOMA JUNTO A UN JARRO LLENO DE CAFÉ Y VUELVE A SU HABITACIÓN PARA DEVORAR LA PIZZA RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL COMIENZA A EMITIRSE EN LA TV UNA PELÍCULA DE ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO…

SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA ENTRADA DE SERVICIO, MISTY SE CIERRA SU BATA YA QUE DEBAJO DE ELLA SÓLO TRAE SU SUAVE PIEL, IMAGINA QUE ES EL CADETE DE LA ROTISERÍA QUE TRAE SU PEDIDO POR LO QUE SACA EL DINERO DE SU BILLETERA Y ALGUNAS MONEDAS COMO PARA LA PROPINA. AL ABRIR LA PUERTA, UN SUJETO CONOCIDO PORTANDO UN PAQUETE DE LA ROTISERÍA SE DIRIGE A ELLA…

**MISTY.- ¡AH, JOSEFO! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ? NO TE ESPERABA…**

**JOSEFO.- ¡QUE ONDAS MISTY! OCURRE QUE MIS PADRES ME PIDIERON QUE LES DÉ UNA MANO EN LOS REPARTOS…**

**MISTY.- NO SABÍA QUE ELLOS FUERAN LOS DUEÑOS DE LA ROTISERÍA.**

**JOSEFO.- TUS HERMANAS SON MUY BUENAS CLIENTAS, POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ AL DÍA HACEN PEDIDOS…**

**MISTY.- _(PENSANDO)_ ME LO IMAGINABA…**

**JOSEFO.- …NO CREÍ QUE TE ENCONTRARA. Y MENOS ASÍ VESTIDA.**

**MISTY.- _(SONROJADA, COMIENZA A CUBRIRSE)_ AAH, ES QUE ACABO DE BAÑARME, Y PEDÍ COMIDA HECHA POR QUE NO QUERÍA ENSUCIARME… _(PENSANDO)_ AYYY AÚN SIGO CON GANAS DE SEXO… ¿Y SI LE PIDO A JOSEFO DE TENER SEXO? ¡¡¡NOOO!!! QUE ASCO…**

**JOSEFO.- HICISTE BIEN, LA COMIDA DE MIS VIEJOS ES LA MEJOR DE LA CIUDAD.**

**MISTY.- ¡PASA, CHARLEMOS UN RATO! _(PENSANDO)_ AYYY CREO QUE NO PODRÉ AGUANTARME…**

**JOSEFO.- DE ACUERDO… MIENTRAS ME TERMINO DE FUMAR EL PORRO… LO APAGUÉ CREYENDO QUE ESTARÍA ALGUNA DE TUS HERMANAS…**

**MISTY.- _(SIN PRESTAR ATENCIÓN)_ SI, SI, COMO DIGÁS…**

¡¡¡ES DE NO CREER!!! ¡SERÁ CAPAZ MISTY DE ENTREGAR A OTRO TIPO SU CUERPO SIMPLEMENTE PARA SACIAR SUS INSTINTOS? ¿QUÉ INTENCIONES TIENE INESITA? ¿POR QUÉ SE OPONE TANTO A LA RELACIÓN DE ASH Y MISTY? ¿POR QUÉ MISTY LE SIGUE HACIENDO CASO? EMM, NO SE PREOCUPEN, OCULTO YA APARECERÁ…

CONTINUARÁ 

****

EMMM... BUENO.... CREO QUE LAS ESCENAS "DE ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO" NO FUERON TAN SUBIDAS DE TONO ^^ PUSE ESO POR LAS DUDAS DE QUE SALGA ALGÚN PACATO A PROTESTAR. EMPEZÓ EL MES DE FEBRERO, EL FIC ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL... DEBO CONTARLES QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO COMO QUE LLEGA UN MOMENTO EN EL CUAL UNO COMIENZA A HACER UN DUELO POR EL FINAL, ME ENCARIÑÉ CON ESTE FIC, Y CREO HABER HECHO UN MUY BUEN TRABAJO (ESO ESPERO... :P) LES COMENTO QUE DEBIDO A CIERTOS SUCESOS DE PÚBLICO CONOCIMIENTO DEBÍ INTRODUCIR UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO EN EL FIC (LO VERAN EN EL CAP 23) ¡BUENO! QUE SE VA A HACER... LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ME OBLIGARON, AUNQUE CREO QUE A MÁS DE UNO LE VA A ENCANTAR ESE AGREGADO QUE HICE ^^ EN FIN, POR EL MOMENTO LO QUE ME RESTA POR DECIR ES GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC, AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO VER MUCHOS MÁS FICS EN ESTA PÁGINA, EN VERDAD ES UN GUSTO VER QUE EN LA SEMANA MUCHOS AUTORES ACTUALIZAN SUS FIC O QUE ESCRIBEN NUEVOS FICS, O INCLUSO SURGEN NUEVOS AUTORES, ASÍ QUE MIS FELICITACIONES A TODOS USTEDES, SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO ¡¡¡Y QUE LA IMAGINACIÓN NO MUERA!!! AL IGUAL QUE LAS ESPERANZAS EN QUE MISTY REGRESE A LA SERIE. NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO. YA SABEN MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VEINTE) FEBRERO 2004. PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA, MARCHE, PACHA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL, FELI/FELISA, RIKA, TOBY Y OCULTO SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	21. Capitulo veintiuno

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, JOSEFO LLEGA INESPERADAMENTE A LA CASA DE MISTY TRAYENDOLE LA COMIDA QUE ENCARGÓ A UNA ROTISERÍA. AL VERLO, MISTY CREYÓ POSIBLE TENER UN ENCUENTRO SEXUAL CON ÉL PARA PODER SATISFACER LA CALENTURA QUE INVADIÓ SU CUERPO. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN CONVERSANDO EN LA COCINA DE LA CASA DE MISTY…

**MISTY**.- ¿ME TRAJISTE BIEN EL PEDIDO?

**JOSEFO**.- _(MIENTRAS SE FUMA UN PORRO)_ SUPREMA DE FARFETCH A LA NAPOLITANA CON DOBLE PORCIÓN DE PAPAS FRITAS Y HELADO TRIPLE DE CHOCOLATE.     (NDA: ¿qué, cual es el problema? ¿Acaso no se dijo en más de un capítulo que el farfetch se come?)

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE DELICIA! SI, ES ESTE EL PEDIDO. MUCHAS GRACIAS JOSEFO, ¿CUÁNTO TE DEBO?

**JOSEFO**.- CINCO EUROS… EL AIRE ES NARANJA… VEO LA MÚSICA…

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿MÚSICA, QUÉ MÚSICA? _(VIENDO SU DISCMAN)_ ¡AH! TU MÚSICA.

**JOSEFO**.- EL VIENTO ES DELICIOSO…

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ QUE LOCA ESTOY… ¿CÓMO SE ME PUDO OCURRIR QUERER TENER SEXO CON ESTE PICHICATERO? _(HABLANDO)_ ACÁ ESTÁN TUS CINCO EUROS.

**JOSEFO**.- GRACIAS DAMITA… PERO ¿ACASO TE OCURRE ALGO? TE NOTO TRISTE…

**MISTY**.- NO, NO ME PASA NADA… ES SÓLO QUE EXTRAÑO A ASH, Y ADEMÁS…

**JOSEFO**.- ¿ADEMÁS QUÉ?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE HACE UN MOMENTO ME SENTÍA MUY MAL POR COMO ESTOY, ME VEO FEA Y SIN ÁNIMOS…

**JOSEFO**.- LO QUE TENÉS QUE HACER EN ESOS CASOS ES PONERTE DELANTE DE UN ESPEJO Y DECIRTE A VOS MISMA: "SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE, SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA"

**MISTY**.- PARA VOS ES FÁCIL DECIRLO…

**JOSEFO**.- _(FUMANDO)_ INTENTALO… ES SIMPLE DE REPETIR… "SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA"

**MISTY**.- _(SIN ÁNIMOS)_ SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA.

**JOSEFO**.- ASÍ NO… CON MÁS ENERGÍA CHIQUITA.

**MISTY**.- _(MÁS ANIMADA)_ SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA.

**JOSEFO**.- MUY BUENA VIBRA… PERO MÁS FUERTE QUEDARÁ MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- _(CON FUERZAS)_ ¡SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA!

**JOSEFO**.- ESO ES.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ SOY MISTY, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE. SOY UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA Y BONITA!!!

**JOSEFO**.- ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ESA ENERGÍA, LO TENÉS QUE REPETIR DELANTE DEL ESPEJO, ASÍ TE CONVENCES DE LO QUE DECÍS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS POR TUS ÁNIMOS.

LUEGO DE DIALOGAR UNOS QUINCE MINUTOS, JOSEFO SE RETIRA DE LA CASA. MISTY COME SUS ALIMENTOS MIENTRAS BEBE UNA COCACOLA. CASI AL FINALIZAR DE CENAR, SUENA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO…

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA!

**INESITA**.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

**MISTY**.- TERMINÉ DE CENAR. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS VOS?

**INESITA**.- ¡¡¡ATRASADA!!! TODAVÍA NO ME BAÑÉ Y ESTOY POR IRME A UNA FIESTA NEGRA. COMO SE ENTERARON DE QUE TERMINE CON MI NOVIO, TODOS ME INVITAN DE TODAS PARTES… Y SE ME OCURRIÓ LLAMARTE PARA INVITARTE A VOS TAMBIEN A PARTICIPAR DE LA FIESTA…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA!!! NO VOY A PARTICIPAR DE SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD.

**INESITA**.- ¡DALE MISTY! CON LO LINDA QUE SOS DE SEGURO VAS A TENER PARTICIPACIÓN PLENA. ADEMÁS TENDRÁS LA EXCLUSIVIDAD DE SER LA ÚNICA PELIRROJA EN EL GRUPO…

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE NO!!! YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRÉ.

**INESITA**.- BUENO, VOS TE LO PERDÉS…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!!! _(Y CORTA)_ ¡¡¡LOCA DE MIERDA!!! NO SÉ POR QUE LA SOPORTO COMO AMIGA…

LUEGO DE COLGAR EL AURICULAR, SE VA A SU HABITACIÓN Y ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR. HACIENDO ZAPPING LLEGA HASTA UN CANAL QUE TRANSMITE UNA PELÍCULA ERÓTICA. AL VERLA, DEJA SINTONIZADO ESE CANAL. RECUERDA QUE CON ASH SIEMPRE VEÍAN ESE TIPO DE PELÍCULAS EN LA NOCHE. EN ESE MOMENTO COMIENZA A SENTIR UN FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA…

LA PELÍCULA ERÓTICA, QUE EN OTROS MOMENTOS LO HUBIERA EXITADO, LOGRA HACER QUE ASH SE ABURRA. LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS COME LA ÚLTIMA PORCIÓN DE PIZZA MIENTRAS VE QUE EN LA PANTALLA SE INICIA OTRA PELÍCULA. AL TERMINAR DE TRAGAR EL ÚLTIMO BOCADO, SIENTE QUE SUS OJOS ESTÁN SIENDO INVADIDOS POR EL SUEÑO…

DE SU MESA DE NOCHE SACA UNAS ASPIRINAS, AL VER QUE NO TIENE AGUA, VUELVE A LA COCINA DONDE SE SIRVE UN VASO DE COCACOLA DE LA BOTELLA QUE DEJÓ SIN TERMINAR SU CONTENIDO, LUEGO DE BEBER ESTO, REGRESA A SU HABITACIÓN EN DONDE SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LA PELÍCULA QUE ESTABA VIENDO TERMINÓ Y QUE OTRA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR. SIN MÁS QUE HACER, SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA PARA SEGUIR VIENDO LA TV. EL SUEÑO COMIENZA A HACER SU APARICIÓN. MISTY CABECEA LIGERAMENTE, HASTA QUEDAR SEMIDORMIDA…

LA NOCHE CAYÓ EN CIUDAD CELESTE. LA AQUIETADA CIUDAD SE DISPONE PARA CENAR Y LUEGO DORMIR APACIBLEMENTE. SIENDO ALREDEDOR DE LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE, VEMOS QUE UNA EXTRAÑA FIGURA CAMINA POR LA PLAZA CENTRAL. AMPARADA EN LAS SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE, ESTA PERSONA ENTERAMENTE VESTIDA DE NEGRO Y CON UN PAÑUELO O ALGO SEMEJANTE QUE CUBRE SU ROSTRO, SE DESPLAZA CON TOTAL TRANQUILIDAD. LA CAPA O MANTA DE COLOR NEGRO QUE LLEVA, VUELA MECIDA POR EL VIENTO NOCTURNO MIENTRAS QUE SUS NEGRAS BOTAS APRETAN EL SUELO A MEDIDA QUE AVANZA HACIA SU DESTINO INCIERTO. AL LLEGAR A UNA INTERSECCIÓN, SE DA CUENTA QUE FRENTE SUYO VIENE CAMINANDO UN AGENTE DE POLICÍA, COMO SI TEMIERA EL ENCUENTRO CON EL REPRESENTANTE DE LA LEY, SE ESCURRE HACIA SU DERECHA, AL VER UN ALERO QUE SOBRESALE DE UN COMERCIO YA CERRADO, DA UN INCREIBLE SALTO QUE LO COLOCA EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR DEL ALERO. EL AGENTE CONTINÚA CAMINANDO SIN PERCATARSE DE LA PRESENCIA. SIN EMBARGO, ESTA PERSONA NO SE SIENTE SEGURA, POR LO QUE TOMA UNOS CABLES QUE CUELGAN DE LA PARED CERCA SUYO Y COMIENZA A ESCALAR LA PARED CON UNA AGILIDAD SORPRENDENTE.

LA BELLA INESITA ELIGE SIN MUCHA PRISA EL VESTIDO QUE SE PONDRÁ LUEGO DE SU BAÑO. LUEGO DE REVOLVER Y SACAR VARIOS VESTIDOS DE SU ARMARIO, UN VESTIDO NEGRO DE AMPLISIMO ESCOTE RESULTA SER EL AGRACIADO. SONRÍE PARA SI MISMA Y DEJA EL VESTIDO EN LA CAMA DE SU CUARTO. EN EL BAÑO, SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DEL AGUA CALIENTE CAYENDO EN LA BAÑADERA. INESITA ABRE UN CAJÓN DE SU CÓMODA Y SACA UNAS FRAGANCIAS Y ESENCIAS PARA DARSE UN BAÑO DE INMERSIÓN. NO SE PERCATA DE QUE A TRAVES DE LA VENTANA UNA MALIGNA MIRADA SE ESTÁ CLAVANDO EN SU NUCA…

OCULTO FINALMENTE ENCONTRÓ SU PRESA. MIENTRAS LA ESPÍA, SE REGOCIJA ANTE EL PLACER QUE SENTIRÁ AL ANIQUILARLA. LUEGO DE OBSERVARLA ELEGIR SU ROPA, SE DESLIZA POR LA CORNIZA DE LA CASA HASTA LA VENTANA DEL BAÑO, ALLÍ VE LA BAÑADERA LLENANDOSE DE AGUA Y CIERTO ELEMENTO CERCANO A ELLA, AL VERLO, SE SONRÍE DEBIDO A QUE SU INGENIOSA Y FANTÁSTICA MENTE HABÍA ELABORADO UN TRUCULENTO Y MAGNÍFICO PLÁN…

SIN SOSPECHAR NADA, INESITA SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO, CIERRA LA LLAVE DEL AGUA Y LUEGO DE QUITARSE SUS ROPAS ÍNTIMAS SE METE LENTAMENTE DENTRO DE LA BAÑADERA. EL AGUA CALIENTE CUBRIENDO SU CUERPO LA LLENA DE PLACER ASÍ QUE EMPIEZA A ENJABONARSE MIENTRAS QUE TARAREA UNA CANCIÓN.

OCULTO LOGRA ENTRAR AL DORMITORIO DE INESITA. AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL BAÑO Y SUMERGIDA EN LA BAÑADERA, NO PUEDE MENOS QUE CONTENTARSE, SU PLÁN SALDRÁ A LA PERFECCIÓN… O AL MENOS ESO SUPONE. SIN DEMORAS INGRESA AL BAÑO, SU PRESENCIA PASA INADVERTIDA POR INESITA, QUIEN SIGUE CANTURREANDO METIDA EN LA BAÑADERA. OCULTO TOMA ENTONCES EL SECADOR DE PELO QUE SE ENCUENTRA ENCHUFADO CERCA DE LA BAÑADERA Y AL LADO DEL LUMINOSO ESPEJO QUE TIENE INESITA EN EL BOTIQUÍN. CON DICHO ELEMENTO EN SU PODER, OCULTO LO PONE EN FUNCIONAMIENTO, EL RUIDO DEL SECADOR LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN DE INESITA, QUIEN AL VER A OCULTO SE ESPANTA Y DA UN GRITO ATERRADOR…

**INESITA**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¿QUIÉN ES USTED, QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ SOY OCULTO, VINE A MATARTE.    (NDA: y si, para que decir más)

**INESITA**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ NO ME HAGA DAÑO… POR FAVOR… HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDA…

**OCULTO**.- PUES LO QUE QUIERO Y LO QUE TE PIDO ES QUE TE MUERAS. _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿PODRÁS HACERLO? ES SUMAMENTE SIMPLE, SI QUERÉS TE DOY UNA AYUDITA…

**INESITA**.- _(MÁS ASUSTADA)_ NO… POR FAVOR… SE LO SUPLICO…

**OCULTO**.- ES LO QUE ME GUSTA, VER COMO SUPLICAN MIS VICTIMAS…

**INESITA**.- ¿QUÉ QUIERE DE MÍ? ¿QUIERE SEXO?    (NDA: ¡¡¡ni que fueras Isabel Sarli!!!)

**OCULTO**.- NO SOY DE ESA CLASE… ME DA ASCO DE SÓLO PENSARLO…

**INESITA**.- _(LLORANDO)_ POR FAVOR… NO ME MATE…

**OCULTO**.- YA ESTÁ BIEN, DEMASIADAS SÚPLICAS… ¡¡¡LLEGÓ TU HORA!!! ESTA NOCHE HABRÁ COMO PLATO ESPECIAL… ¡¡¡SOPA DE PUTA!!!

**INESITA**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO POR FAVOR…

ASÍ SIN MÁS, OCULTO ARROJA EL SECADOR DE CABELLOS ENCENDIDO DENTRO DE LA BAÑADERA, AL CONTACTO CON EL AGUA, LA ELECTRICIDAD LLENA POR COMPLETO LA BAÑERA EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA INESITA PROVOCANDO LA ELECTRIFICACIÓN DE ELLA. SU CUERPO SE SACUDE VIOLENTAMENTE PRODUCTO DEL ESPASMO QUE LE PRODUCE EL FLUJO ELÉCTRICO CIRCULANDO POR SU CUERPO, A MEDIDA QUE LA CORRIENTE INVADE SUS MUSCULOS SU CARA SE DEFORMA GROTESCAMENTE. OCULTO RÍE PLACENTERAMENTE MIENTRAS OBSERVA EL  ESPELUZNANTE ESPECTACULO. UN ESPESO HUMO COMIENZA A SALIR DEL CUERPO DE INESITA, SUS CARNES YA SE ENCUENTRAN CALCINADAS COMO CONSECUENCIA DE LA CIRCULACIÓN DE ENERGÍA, MIENTRAS OBSERVA TODO, OCULTO MURMURA UNAS PALABRAS…

**OCULTO**.- SI… ¡SOPA DE PUTA! SI… TAL COMO TE DIJE… ES LO MENOS QUE TE MERECÉS PUTA DE MIERDA…

EL CUERPO DE INESITA DEJA DE SACUDIRSE, POR LO VISTO, SE DEDUCE QUE SE ENCUENTRA MUERTA, LA ALTA TEMPERATURA QUE SE PRODUCE POR LA CIRCULACIÓN DEL FLUÍDO ELÉCTRICO PRODUCE QUE EL AGUA ENTRE EN ESTADO DE EBULLICIÓN. AL VER ESTO, OCULTO SE REGOCIJA, NO IMAGINÓ QUE LA MUERTE DE INESITA PODRÍA TENER UN AGREGADO COMO ESE, ASÍ QUE DEJA EL ESCENARIO DEL CRIMEN TAL CUAL Y SE ESCABULLE POR LA VENTANA DEL DORMITORIO DE LA INFORTUNADA, PERDIENDOSE ENTRE LAS NEGRAS SOMBRAS DE LA CIUDAD…

RATO MÁS TARDE, UN RUIDO SE ESCUCHA FUERA DE LA CASA, MISTY DESPIERTA Y SE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DE SU CAMA. NO RECUERDA EN QUE MOMENTO ENTRÓ A LA MISMA, EL TELEVISOR SE ENCUENTRA APAGADO Y ELLA ESTÁ VESTIDA CON SU CAMISÓN. HACIENDO MEMORIA, LO ÚLTIMO QUE RECUERDA ES QUE SE DURMIÓ VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA EN TELEVISIÓN Y NADA MÁS. SIENTE QUE SU BOCA Y SU GARGANTA ESTÁN SECAS POR LO QUE SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y SE VA A LA COCINA A BUSCAR AGUA PARA CALMAR SU SED...

EL SOL SALE EN PUEBLO PALETA. LA SEÑORA KETCHUM REGRESA MUY TEMPRANO A SU CASA PARA CONTINUAR CON SUS LABORES, LA VISITA A LA CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK LA RETUVO HASTA EL AMANECER. AL LLEGAR A SU CASA, ENCUENTRA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL ABIERTA, ALARMADA LE PIDE A MR MIME, QUIEN LA ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE EN TODAS SUS SALIDAS, QUE INGRESE A LA CASA Y SE FIJE SI HAY ALGÚN LADRÓN MERODEANDO EN EL INTERIOR. MR MIME REGISTRA LA CASA, EN UN OSCURO RINCÓN DE LA MISMA VE A ASH DURMIENDO TAPADO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA. DE INMEDIATO REGRESA A LA ENTRADA Y LE AVISA A DELIA DE LO QUE ENCONTRÓ. ELLA VA HACIA DONDE LE INDICA MR MIME Y COMPRUEBA SUS DICHOS. TRATA DE DESPERTAR A ASH PARA QUE SE ACUESTE EN SU CAMA PERO, AL NO PODER MOVERLO, LO DEJA DURMIENDO EN ESE LUGAR.

RATO MÁS TARDE, ASH DESPIERTA. NO LOGRA RECORDAR COMO LLEGÓ A ESE LUGAR, AL PONERSE DE PIE, ADVIERTE QUE ESTÁ VESTIDO ÚNICAMENTE CON SU CALZONCILLO, POR LO QUE SE DIRIGE A SU CUARTO A VESTIRSE ADECUADAMENTE...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUES, UNA SEÑORA LLEGA A LA CASA DE INESITA, LA MISMA VISTE MUY ELEGANTEMENTE Y APARENTA TENER UNOS TREINTA Y CINCO AÑOS... A FUERZA DE MUCHÍSIMAS CIRUGÍAS. AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA TOCA EL TIMBRE, PERO NADIE RESPONDE. LA SEÑORA INSISTE CON SU LLAMADO PERO OBTIENE LA MISMA RESPUESTA. DE SU CARTERA EXTRAE UN MANOJO DE LLAVES, CUIDADOSAMENTE SELECCIONA LAS MISMAS Y ELIGE UNA, HACIENDO EL INTENTO DE ABRIR LA PUERTA, AL VER QUE LA MISMA NO ABRE, PRUEBA CON OTRA LLAVE... Y LUEGO CON OTRA MÁS. FINALMENTE, AL QUINTO INTENTO, OBTIENE RESULTADO POSITIVO FRANQUEANDO LA ENTRADA. NI BIEN INGRESA AL RECINTO PRINCIPAL, UN FUERTE OLOR A CARNE HIRVIENDO INVADE SU DELICADO OLFATO. LLAMA A INESITA POR SU NOMBRE PERO NADIE RESPONDE. SUPONIENDO QUE ELLA NO SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA, LA SEÑORA DEJA SU CARTERA EN EL SILLÓN DEL LIVING Y SE DIRIGE AL PISO SUPERIOR. UNA VEZ ALLÍ SE ENCAMINA A LA HABITACIÓN DE INESITA EN DONDE PERCIBE QUE EL FUERTE OLOR A CARNE HERVIDA PROVIENE DEL BAÑO DE LA HABITACIÓN. SIN PENSARLO MUCHO, ENTRA AL BAÑO, SIN IMAGINAR LO QUE ENCONTRARÍA ALLÍ...

AMANECE UN NUEVO DÍA PARA MISTY, LUEGO DE HIGIENIZARSE SE PREPARA EL DESAYUNO DEBIDO A QUE SUS HERMANAS SE ENCUENTRAN DESDE MUY TEMPRANO ENSAYANDO SUS COREOGRAFÍAS EN EL GIMNASIO. DESPUÉS DE COMER, ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR DE LA COCINA Y SINTONIZA EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS, ALLÍ VE QUE UN MÓVIL DE EXTERIORES SE ENCUENTRA TRANSMITIENDO UNA GRAVE NOTICIA DESDE UNA CASA QUE LE RESULTA SUMAMENTE CONOCIDA: LA CASA DE INESITA.

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO CERCANO, EMPIEZA A SONAR, MISTY SE LEVANTA Y ATIENDE LA LLAMADA DE PACHA, LA QUE LE TIENE NOTICIAS FUNESTAS...

**MISTY**.- HOLA.

**PACHA**.- _(CON VOZ TEMBLOROSA)_ NO... NO VAS A PODER CREER LO... LO QUE TE VOY A CONTAR... ES... ES... ¡¡¡TERRIBLE!!! INESITA...

**MISTY**.- ¡CALMATE! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?

**PACHA**.- INESITA... ESTÁ... ELLA ESTÁ... ¡MURTA! DIGO... ¡MUERTA!

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE! ¿CÓMO PASÓ, QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ?

**PACHA**.- NO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, ACABO DE VERLO EN EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS... SU MAMÁ LLEGÓ A LA CASA Y... Y LA ENCONTRÓ MUERTA EN LA BAÑADERA... PARECE SER QUE DESDE HACE VARIOS DÍAS QUE SE MURIÓ...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

EN ESE INSTANTE, MUESTRAN EN EL NOTICIERO LAS IMÁGENES DE LA CASA DE INESITA, DE CORTINA MUSICAL, EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS PONE UNA MARCHA MILITAR Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS APARECE UN SOBREIMPRESO EN LA PANTALLA CON FONDO ROJO Y GRANDES LETRAS BLANCAS QUE TITULA LA NOTICIA COMO "MACABRO HALLAZGO: APARECE CHICA ELECTROCUTADA EN SU BAÑO" (NDA: ¡Crónica TV!) MIENTRAS QUE EL PERIODISTA INFORMA A LA AUDIENCIA EL NOMBRE DE LA INFORTUNADA: MARÍA INÉS MARENGO. MISTY SE SOBRESALTA AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE INESITA EN LA TELEVISIÓN, PERO TRATA DE CALMAR A PACHA, LA CUAL SIGUE COMPLETAMENTE ALTERADA EN EL TELÉFONO...

NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ, Y AL MISMO TIEMPO, OTRO TELEVISOR ESTÁ SINTONIZANDO EL MISMO CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS. UNA OFICIAL DE POLICÍA ES QUIEN LO MIRA ESTA VEZ...

**PERIODISTA**.- _(DESDE EL TV)_ ...SEGÚN FUENTES POLICIALES, EL NOMBRE DE LA INFORTUNADA ES MARÍA INÉS MARENGO...

**JENNY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ MARENGO... ¿DE DONDE ME SUENA ESE APELLIDO?

**SINISTRI**.- _(ENTRANDO EN ESE MOMENTO)_ ¿MARENGO? RECUERDO ESE APELLIDO... _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡COMO PARA NO RECORDARLO!!!

**JENNY**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA DISTRAÍDA)_ ¿PODRÍAS DECIRME DE DONDE LO RECORDÁS? YO NO LOGRO RECORDARLO...

**SINISTRI**.- NO TE HAGÁS... SABÉS MUY BIEN QUE ES EL APELLIDO DE LA DESGRACIADA QUE TE DIJO QUE TENÍAS QUE DEJARME... ¡¡¡Y VOS COMO SIEMPRE HACIENDOLE CASO A TUS AMIGAS!!!

**JENNY**.- ¿¡¡¡VAS A EMPEZAR CON ESO!!!? ¡¡¡CREÍ QUE LO HABÍAS OLVIDADO!!!

**SINISTRI**.- ¡¡¡JURÉ NO OLVIDARLO JAMÁS!!! PERO VEO QUE POR SUERTE EL VIEJO ADAGIO SIEMPRE SE HACE REALIDAD: "LA CULPA DE LOS PADRES, LOS HIJOS LA PAGARÁN"

**JENNY**.- NO ENTIENDO LO QUE QUERÉS DECIR.

**SINISTRI**.- ESA QUE MURIÓ ES HIJA DE TU ANTIGUA AMIGA: MARTHA MARENGO. SI, HACÉ MEMORIA: TUVO UNA SOLA HIJA, ENCIMA HIJA NO RECONOCIDA... Y BUENO, FUE EL RESULTADO DE SU VIDA LICENCIOSA, PERO, AFORTUNADAMENTE LA JUSTICIA EXISTE, Y TARDE O TEMPRANO LAS CULPAS SE PAGAN, ASÍ QUE ESA NOTICIA ME ALEGRÓ MUCHO...

**JENNY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDO COMPRENDER COMO SEMEJANTE NOTICIA TE ALEGRA!!! ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?

**SINISTRI**.- _(VIENDO LA TV)_ ¡UF! QUE OPERADA QUE ESTÁ. MIRALA, NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO LA RECONOCÉS.

**JENNY**.- _(CON CURIOSIDAD)_ A VER...

**MARTHA MARENGO**.- _(LLORANDO DESDE LA TV)_ Y... Y... ENTRÉ AL BAÑO... Y ENCUENTRO A MI HIJA... ALLÍ... ¡¡¡MUERTA MIENTRAS HERVÍA EN EL AGUA!!!

**PERIODISTA**.- LA POLICÍA CREÉ QUE FUE UN ASESINATO. ¿USTED SOSPECHA DE ALGUIEN?

**MARTHA MARENGO**.- NO... MI HIJA NO TIENE ENEMIGOS...    (NDA: si, claro... como no...)

**PERIODISTA**.- SEGÚN LA POLICÍA SE SOSPECHA DEL EX NOVIO, UN TAL ARIEL NERES...

**JENNY**.- _(APAGANDO LA TV)_ MEJOR ME VOY A SEGUIR INVESTIGANDO EL CASO DE LOS ASESINATOS.

**SINISTRI**.- ¡COMO DESEES! _(MIENTRAS ABRE UNA BOTELLA DE VINO)_ YO CELEBRARÉ LO ACONTECIDO.

**JENNY**.- _(MURMURANDO MIENTRAS SALE DE LA OFICINA)_ SÁDICO...

Y TAMBIEN EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, OTRO TELEVISOR SE ENCUENTRA EN EL MISMO CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS... (NDA: ¡que rating!)

**PERIODISTA**.- _(DESDE LA TV)_ SEGUIMOS AQUÍ DESDE CIUDAD CELESTE CUBRIENDO EN EXCLUSIVA ESTA MISTERIOSA MUERTE...

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO LA TV)_ ¡VAYA! AHORA EN CIUDAD CELESTE HAY CRÍMENES...

**DELIA**.- _(ENTRANDO)_ ¡ASH! ALGUIEN VINO A VISITARTE.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ENTRANDO)_ ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! ¿CÓMO ESTÁ HOY MI AMIGO ESPECIAL?

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ AHÍ ANDO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡AHÍ ANDO, AHÍ ANDO! ¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR PARA SALUDAR? ¡¡¡DECISIÓN ASH, DECISIÓN CARAJO!!!

**ASH**.- PUES NO ANDO DE ÁNIMOS DÚPLICA...

**DELIA**.- BUENO CHICOS, LOS DEJO CONVERSAR A LOS DOS... _(Y SALE)_

**DÚPLICA**.- PUES YO TENGO UN PLÁN PARA ANIMARTE: ¡QUE TAL SI REABRÍS TU GIMNASIO! PUEDO AYUDARTE CON LO QUE SEA NECESARIO.

**ASH**.- AHORA NO TENGO GANAS DE NADA...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? POR LO GENERAL A ESTAS HORAS ESTÁS TRABAJANDO CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

**ASH**.- TUVO QUE IR A CIUDAD VERDE A COMPRAR UNOS REACTIVOS QUÍMICOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿Y DEJARON EL LABORATORIO SOLO?

**ASH**.- HAY UNOS POKÉMONS QUE LO PUEDEN CUIDAR... LO TENGO PREVISTO.

**DÚPLICA**.- MMMM, COMO SEA. ¡¡¡YA SÉ!!! SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA GENIAL IDEA: ¡TE DISEÑARÉ LAS NUEVAS MEDALLAS Y LA DECORACIÓN DE TU GIMNASIO! ASÍ CUANDO LO REABRAS LUCIRÁ MUY HERMOSO. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE MI IDEA?

**ASH**.- _(ANIMÁNDOSE)_ PUES... ES UNA MUY BUENA IDEA... ¡GRACIAS DÚPLI!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ DE NADA... ME GUSTA CUANDO ME DECÍS ASÍ. EMMM, ¿Y QUE VEÍAS EN LA TELE?

**ASH**.- HUBO UNA MUERTE MISTERIOSA EN CIUDAD CELESTE.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿Y QUE CON ESO?

**ASH**.- QUE ME PARECE QUE QUIEN MURIÓ ERA UNA DE LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY... NO RECUERDO EL APELLIDO DE ESA CHICA, PERO EL NOMBRE ME SUENA CONOCIDO.

**DÚPLICA**.- YA VEO... ¿ERA ALGUIEN QUE VOS QUERÍAS?

**ASH**.- NO, AL CONTRARIO, SIEMPRE LA ODIÉ.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿ENTONCES POR QUE TE PREOCUPÁS POR ESA MUERTA? DEJALA QUE SE RETUERZA EN EL INFIERNO COMO UNA ARBOK VENENOSA.

**ASH**.- _(RIENDO)_ ¡¡¡JAJAJAAAA TENÉS RAZÓN!!! ¡¡¡QUE SE JODA BIEN JODIDA!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(RIENDO)_ ¡¡¡JAAJAJAA!!! ¡¡¡SIII ESO ES!!!

**DELIA**.- _(ESPIANDO DESDE ATRÁS DE UNA PUERTA) _QUE BUENO QUE VINO ELLA, CUANDO ASH LA VE, SE ALEGRA Y SE OLVIDA DE MISTY...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PASARON YA DOS DÍAS DESDE LOS SUCESOS. MISTY SIGUE EN CIUDAD CELESTE Y ASH EN PUEBLO PALETA. EN ESOS PRECISOS MOMENTOS, MISTY SE SIENTE ALGO MELANCÓLICA, EXTRAÑA EL CONTACTO CON ASH Y SUS OCURRENCIAS, Y TAMBIÉN SUS CARICIAS. SIENTE EL DESEO Y LA NECESIDAD DE LLAMARLE POR TELÉFONO, DE ESTAR CON ÉL, ASÍ QUE CON ESE PENSAMIENTO EN SU MENTE SE DIRIGE AL VIDEOTELÉFONO MOMENTO EN EL CUAL EL ARTEFACTO COMIENZA A EMITIR SU CLÁSICO SONIDO DE UNA LLAMADA EN LÍNEA. ESPERANZADA ACELERA EL PASO PARA ATENDERLO...

**MISTY**.- HOLA.

**PETER**.- HOLA MISTY, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? HACE DÍAS QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON VOS, PERO... LLAMÉ A LA CASA DE ASH Y ME ATENDIÓ SU MAMÁ... Y NO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS... (NDA: ¡Y QUE QUERÍA EL DESGRACIADO! ¿Un agasajo?)

**MISTY**.- AH SI... ES QUE... VOLVÍ A MI CASA... PERO... ¿Y DE DONDE SACASTE EL NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO?

**PETER**.- ¡FÁCIL! DIJISTE QUE VIVÍS EN EL GIMNASIO CELESTE, ASÍ QUE BUSQUÉ EL NÚMERO EN LA GUÍA TELEFÓNICA.

**MISTY**.- ¡AH CIERTO!

**PETER**.- ME GUSTARÍA VERTE EN PERSONA...

**MISTY**.- PERO... ES QUE AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ EN CIUDAD CELESTE... NO PODRÉ IR A ISLAS NARANJAS...

**PETER**.- ¡PERO QUE DECÍS! SIGO ACÁ EN PUEBLO PALETA.

**MISTY**.- PUES... POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO IR ALLÁ.

**PETER**.- ENTONCES IRÉ A VERTE A CIUDAD CELESTE.

**MISTY**.- EMM... GRACIAS, PERO PREFIERO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO NOS VEAMOS...

**PETER**.- ES UNA PENA...

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS MÁS DE CHARLA INÚTIL, MISTY CORTA Y LLAMA A ASH...

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA!

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ¡CÓMO ESTÁS.

**MISTY**.- PUES... BIEN. ¿Y VOS?

**ASH**.- AHÍ ANDO... ESTE... ¿SE SUPO ALGO DE LO DE INESITA?

**MISTY**.- NO, TODAVÍA NO SE SABE QUE FUE LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ.

**ASH**.- QUE MAL...

**MISTY**.- SI, ES CIERTO, QUE MAL... EMM, ¡AH! SABÉS QUE VINO JOSEFO A CIUDAD CELESTE.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¿Y QUE QUIERE ESE HIPPIE DROGÓN DE CUARTA?

**MISTY**.- SÓLO VINO A VER A SUS PADRES. ADEMÁS TERMINÓ CON SU NOVIA.

**ASH**.- Y ESO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA.

**MISTY**.- _(TRATANDO DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA)_ Y AHORA TAMBIÉN LES ESTÁ AYUDANDO A SUS PADRES... TIENEN UNA ROTISERÍA AQUÍ EN LA CIUDAD... Y ÉL HACE LOS REPARTOS...

**ASH**.- _(DESCONFIADO)_ ¿Y CÓMO TE ENTERASTE DE ESO?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE... HACE UNOS DÍAS HICE UN PEDIDO A ESA ROTISERÍA Y ÉL VINO A TRAER EL PEDIDO... Y ADEMÁS VINO A VISITARME VARIAS VECES... ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO CON LO NUESTRO...       (NDA: MMMMMM...)

**ASH**.- ¿Y DE QUE MANERA PUEDE AYUDAR ESE DROGADICTO?

**MISTY**.- ¡AY ASH! ÉL ME AYUDA DÁNDOME ÁNIMOS.

**ASH**.- SI, COMO SEA...

**MISTY**.- ÉL ES MUY BUENO CONMIGO, ESTÁ TODO EL TIEMPO DÁNDOME ÁNIMOS Y ALENTÁNDOME PARA RECUPERARME. ASÍ QUE ES MUY BUENO PARA MÍ.

**ASH**.- VAYA, VAYA...

****

DESPUÉS DE HABLAR UN BUEN RATO, MISTY TERMINA LA LLAMADA Y SE DISPONE A PREPARAR EL ALMUERZO, PERO, COMO SUS HERMANAS RECIBIERON UNA INVITACIÓN PARA PRESENTARSE EN UN PROGRAMA DE RADIO, LA DEJARON SOLA NUEVAMENTE. ENTONCES DECIDE HACER UN PEDIDO A LA ROTISERÍA DE LOS PADRES DE JOSEFO. RATO DESPUÉS EL HIPPIE DESORIENTADO LLEGA A CASA DE MISTY CON LA COMIDA...

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA JOSEFO!

**JOSEFO**.- HOLA MI NIÑA... ¿CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS?

**MISTY**.- PUES... BIEN.

**JOSEFO**.- ¿SÓLO BIEN?

**MISTY**.- SI.

**JOSEFO**.- POR LO VISTO NO APRENDISTE NADA...

**MISTY**.- ¿POR QUÉ, QUÉ OCURRE?

**JOSEFO**.- TENÉS QUE ESTAR CONTENTA DE VIVIR, CONTENTA DE EXISTIR, CONTENTA DE SER UNA NIÑA TAN MARAVILLOSA... ¡¡¡TENÉS QUE ESTAR FELIZ!!!

**MISTY**.- PUES LO ESTOY.

**JOSEFO**.- NO SE NOTA...

**MISTY**.- HABLÉ CON ASH HACE UN MOMENTO...

**JOSEFO**.- ASH... HACE MUCHO QUE NO LE HABLO... LO LLAMARÉ EN BREVE...

**MISTY**.- COMO DIGAS.

**JOSEFO**.- VEO QUE NO ESTÁS MUY BIEN...

**MISTY**.- ES QUE... ANDO MELANCÓLICA... EXTRAÑO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN... ÉL ÚNICO MOMENTO EN QUE ME SIENTO MEJOR ES CUANDO ESTÁS VOS ACÁ Y CHARLO CON VOS... LUEGO... ME SIENTO MUY MAL... ME SIENTO SOLA... ESTOS DÍAS EN LOS QUE ME VISITASTE Y HABLASTE CONMIGO FUERON MARAVILLOSOS, LOS MEJORES QUE TUVE EN MUCHO TIEMPO...

**JOSEFO**.- YA VEO MI CHIQUITA...

**MISTY**.- YO... ME SIENTO MUY BIEN A TU LADO JOSEFO... YO... TE QUIERO MUCHO...

**JOSEFO**.- YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO MISTY... EN REALIDAD YO... TE AMO.

**MISTY**.- YO... YO... TE AMO TAMBIEN JOSEFO...

¡¡¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!!! MISTY LE DECLARÓ SU AMOR A ESE INMUNDO DROGADICTO. ¿QUÉ HARÁ ELLA CON ASH? ¿QUÉ HARÁ ASH CUANDO SE ENTERE DE ESO? ¿QUÉ HACE OCULTO EN CIUDAD CELESTE? ¿DE QUE MANERA LLEGÓ ALLÍ? SEPAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES DE ESTA APASIONANTE HISTORIA.

CONTINUARÁ… 

LA CUENTA REGRESIVA ESTÁ CORRIENDO, YA FALTAN MENOS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL. LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y SUS CRÍTICAS, AUNQUE SEAN EN CONTRA DEL FIC :P DEBO ACLARAR ALGO,, AUNQUE PAREZCA LO CONTRARIO ESTE FIC ES UN AAML, ¡EN SERIO! BUENO... ENTONCES ESPEREN A VER EL CAPÍTULO FINAL Y ALLÍ ME DARÁN LA RAZÓN ^^ ESTA SEMANA ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO MAS DURO, TRISTE Y CRUEL DE ESTE FIC, AÚN FALTAN TRES CAPITULOS PARA QUE LO VEAN PUBLICADO PERO NO SE ASUSTEN, SI PRESTAN ATENCIÓN **A TODA LA HISTORIA** COMPRENDERÁN MEJOR LA MISMA Y LOS SUCESOS QUE EN ELLA OCURREN. INSISTO NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ¡AH! ESPERO QUE JULIETA NO DEJE DE LEERLO :D NO NOMBRO A LOS DEMÁS POR QUE SON MUCHOS, Y DE SEGURO ME OLVIDARÉ DE ALGUIEN, PERO LOS TENGO EN CUENTA ^^ ¡¡¡AAAH!!! Y NO ME ENVÍEN MÁS MAILS PIDIÉNDOME QUE LES DIGA QUIEN ES EL ASESINO, O DICIENDO ¡YA SE QUIEN ES! POR QUE NO LES DIRE EL SECRETO ;) PARA LO DEMAS MI MAIL ES EL DE SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO) FEBRERO 2004. PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE, PACHA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL NERES..., FELI/FELISA, TOBY, RIKA Y OCULTO SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	22. Capitulo veintidos

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTID"S:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, JOSEFO LE "DECLAR"" SU "AMOR" A MISTY. Y ELLA LE DIJO QUE LO "AMA", VEREMOS QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE A CONTINUACI"N...

**MISTY**.- YO... ME SIENTO MUY BIEN A TU LADO JOSEFO... YO... TE QUIERO MUCHO...

**JOSEFO**.- YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO MISTY... EN REALIDAD YO... TE AMO.

**MISTY**.- YO... YO... TE AMO TAMBIEN JOSEFO...

**JOSEFO**.- ME ALEGRO MUCHO... ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ DISCULPAME, PERO... NO SÉ LO QUE DIJE, CREO QUE NO ES LO QUE SIENTO EN VERDAD... S"LO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGO... NO SÉ QUE FUE LO QUE ME IMPULS" A DECIRTE ESO... 

**JOSEFO**.- ENTIENDO... NO TE ANGUSTIES... LO QUE TE DIJE ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE SENTÍ POR VOS...

**MISTY**.- SI, LO RECUERDO.

**JOSEFO**.- EL OTRO DÍA HABLÉ CON SARITA, ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DE TENER UNA CHARLA CUANDO VOLVIERA A CASA... PERO AHORA LE DIRÉ QUE NO PODRÁ SER...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO?

**JOSEFO**.- POR MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA VOS...

**MISTY**.- YA VEO... BUENO... CREO QUE DEBO IRME...

**JOSEFO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ESTÁS EN TU PROPIA CASA... EL QUE SE TIENE QUE IR SOY YO.

**MISTY**.- DISCULPAME.

**JOSEFO**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO HAY DRAMAS...

**MISTY**.- CHAU JOSEFO.

**JOSEFO**.- CHAU MI CHIQUITA. _(Y SALE)_

EN ESE MOMENTO, JOSEFO SE VA DE LA CASA DE MISTY. MISTY CIERRA LA PUERTA DETRÁS DE ÉL. UNA LÁGRIMA ESCURRE EN SUS MEJILLAS. EN ESE INSTANTE SIENTE LA NECESIDAD DE HABLAR CON ALGUIEN PARA QUE LA AYUDE EN ESA SITUACI"N, PERO SU AMIGA INESITA ESTÁ MUERTA. (NDA: ¡POR SUERTE!) DESEPERADA, ACUDE A LLAMAR A QUIEN MEJOR LA ENTIENDE...

**MISTY**.- _(MARCANDO EL TELÉFONO)_ LO SIENTO ASH... PERO... NO SÉ QUE HACER NI A QUIEN LLAMAR... _(ATIENDEN DEL OTRO LADO)_ ¡AH, HOLA ASH! ¿C"MO ESTÁS?

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! QUE ALEGRÍA. PUES... AQUÍ ANDO. ¿Y VOS?

**MISTY**.- PUES... BIEN.

**ASH**.- ¿C"MO ESTÁS EN LO DEMÁS

**MISTY**.- ¿EN LO DEMAS? DE SALUD BIEN. 

**ASH**.- ¿C"MO ESTÁS CONMIGO?

**MISTY**.- ¿HOY C"MO ESTOY? ANDO CON MUCHO SUEÑO, Y ME SIENTO MUY RARA. PERO NO ME SIENTO BIEN.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ YO ESTOY IGUAL, ME DUELE LA CABEZA Y ME DIO FRÍO.

**MISTY**.- POBRECITO, TAMBIÉN TENGO FRÍO Y ME SIENTO MAL. CREO QUE DEBERÍA DEJAR DE TRABAJAR, ESTOY ESTRESADA Y EL SUEÑO ME HACE DECIR COSAS TONTAS...

**ASH**.- LO SÉ MISTY, SI SÉ MUY BIEN TUS SENTIMIENTOS. TE CONOZCO MUCHO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿LOS SABÉS? PUES PORQUE NI YO LOS SÉ.

**ASH**.- ES QUE ESTÁS MIRÁNDOLOS DE AFUERA, TENÉS QUE VER TU INTERIOR.            (NDA: ¡¡¡SOS UN ÍDOLO ASH!!!)

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ ASH...

**ASH**.- YO SI LO SÉ MISTY.

**MISTY**.- DECIME, POR FAVOR QUE ES LO QUE PASA.

**ASH**.- SÉ QUE ESTAS MAL, PERO EN POCOS DÍAS SE VA A ACLARAR.

**MISTY**.- NO... NO ESTOY TAN SEGURA...

**ASH**.- BUENO, DÍAS ES UN DECIR...

**MISTY**.- _(¿TRISTE?)_ SOY UN LÍO, NO MEREZCO QUE SEAN BUENOS CONMIGO.

**ASH**.- NO DIGAS ESO MISTY, SABÉS MUY BIEN QUE ESO QUE DECÍS ES MENTIRA.

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ ASH... _(SOLLOZANDO)_ BUAAAA... TE QUIERO MUCHO.... GRACIAS POR APOYARME SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- ¡ÁNIMOS, VOS PODÉS! (NDA: ¡ASH! Sos el cornudo feliz más bueno que vi en mi vida ^O^)

**MISTY**.- ASH... NO COMPRENDÉS... ME SIENTO HORRIBLE... ADEMÁS DEL TRABAJO Y EL SUEÑO, SIENTO QUE SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE E INMADURA.

**ASH**.- LO ENTIENDO, ES QUE DÚPLICA ME AYUD" CON ESTO, ¡BAH! ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO CON SUS CONSEJOS, SINO NO ESTARÍA TAN TRANQUILO.

**MISTY**.- SE NOTA, YA QUE LO ESTÁS TOMANDO MUY BIEN TODO LO QUE TE DIGO.

**ASH**.- ¿VES? ME CONOCÉS MUCHO MISTY.

**MISTY**.- YO NO ESTOY TRANQUILA.

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ASH... DECIME, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO?

**ASH**.- POR LO QUE HABLÉ CON DÚPLICA. ELLA ME DIJO QUE ES NORMAL QUE EN UNO Y OTRO DE LA PAREJA HAYA CONFUSIONES ASÍ.

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ PERO ASH... YO SOY UN LÍO... NO SÉ SI ME QUIERO A MÍ MISMA... Y VOY A SABER LO DEL RESTO...

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESO MISTY!!! VOS TE QUERÉS TAMBIÉN.

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA)_ ...NO, EN REALIDAD ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS SE QUE SI ME QUIERO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ANIMOS AMOR!!! NO DIGAS ESO.

**MISTY**.- ASH... ES QUE ME SIENTO CULPABLE...         (NDA: ¡¡¡SI CLARO, TE CREO Y TODO!!! Y YO SOY PAPA NOEL... ¡¡¡ANDA A MENTIRLE A OTRO!!!)

**ASH**.- NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ.

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE ESTO DE NUESTRA SEPARACI"N NO ES TU CULPA, SI NO MÍA.

**ASH**.- NO, NO LO FUE.        (NDA: NOOOO NO PUEDE SER... ¡CHAU MUCHACHOS!, YO ME VOY, LEAN LO QUE SIGUE SOLOS, ESTE VERSO NO SE LO CREE NI DIOS.)

**MISTY**.- QUIZÁS SI, YO SOY LA INDECISA... Y ME DEJO LLEVAR POR LOS DEMÁS.         (NDA: ¡¡¡POR FIN ESCUCHÉ UNA GRAN VERDAD!!!)

**ASH**.- POSIBLEMENTE, PERO YO TAMBIEN TUVE CULPA.     (NDA: ¡CHAU!, no me esperen...) _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡¡¡AY MISTY, ÁNIMOS!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SE QUEDA MUDA)_ .........

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ANIMOS!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SIGUE MUDA)_ ......

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡¡¡ANIMOS!!!          (NDA: emmm no es por nada, pero me parece que Ash tomó de algo que Josefo le convido :S ¬¬ )

**MISTY**.- ASH... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VES EN MÍ?

**ASH**.- VEO A LA PERSONA QUE LLEN" DE FELICIDAD MI VIDA, AL GRAN AMOR QUE ESPERÉ TANTO TIEMPO, A QUIEN ESTARÁ A MI LADO HASTA QUE DIOS ME LLAME A SU LADO.          (NDA: si, ¡confirmadísimo! Ash tomó algo que le dio Josefo ¬¬)

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿PERO POR QUÉ FUI YO, Y NO OTRA?

**ASH**.- NO LO SÉ. _(SONRIENTE)_ SABÉS QUE SIEMPRE LO NUESTRO FUE ASÍ, NUNCA PUDE MENTIRTE, NUNCA CONFIÉ TANTO EN ALGUIEN COMO LO HICE CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- SIP, ADEMÁS TAMPOCO NUNCA PUDE MENTIRTE A TI,     (NDA: ¡¡¡NOOOO ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!!!) LA VERDAD ES QUE NUNCA HE PODIDO MENTIRLE A NADIE, PERO A VOS, ADEMÁS TE LO CUENTO TODO, COSA QUE NO HAGO CON NADIE, Y A VECES NO ME GUSTARÍA CONTARTE TODO POR QUE TE PUEDO HACER DAÑO.

**ASH**.- ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME RESPONDIERAS LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ PREGUNTAS?

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VES EN MÍ?

**MISTY**.- YO EN TI VEO ALGUIEN EN QUE SIEMPRE PODRÉ CONFIAR, ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA ME DEFRAUDARÍA.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¿QUÉ MÁS?

**MISTY**.- ALGUIEN INCONDICIONAL QUE LO QUIERO DEMASIADO COMO PARA HACERLE DAÑO. PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ HAY ALGO MÁS, ¿PERO POR QUE FUI YO?

**MISTY**.- PORQUE SOS ESPECIAL Y LO QUE TE DIJE ANTES.

**ASH**.- ¡LO SE!  

**MISTY**.- LO QUE QUISIERA SABER ES POR QUE NO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE ANTES... O POR QUE ESTOY ASÍ DE CONFUNDIDA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO POTA MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ NO ES JUSTO... NI PARA VOS... NI PARA NADIE...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ FUE ALGO REPENTINO LO QUE OCURRI" ASÍ QUE SEGURO PRONTO ESTARÁ BIEN.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ESO ESPERO...

**ASH**.- HABLEMOS OTRAS COSAS ASÍ NO TE PONÉS MAL MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO. NDA: lágrimas de cocodrilo de seguro ¬¬)_ NO LO SÉ... ASH... TE QUIERO MUCHO Y... QUIERO CONTARTE ALGO...

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- ...PERO NO PUEDO AÚN.

**ASH**.- CONTAME.

**MISTY**.- POR MÍ TE LO DIRÍA AL TIRO... PERO NO PUEDO.

**ASH**.- BUENO, LO ENTIENDO, DEBE SER ALGO "NO MALO"

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ...

**ASH**.- ¿NO? BUENO, YA ME LO DIRÁS.

**MISTY**.- PERDONAME... ME GUSTARÍA DECIRTELO AHORA... PERO NO PUEDO

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN MISTY. YA HABRÁ OPORTUNIDAD.

**MISTY**.- VOS SABÉS QUE NO ME GUSTA OCULTARTE NADA.

**ASH**.- LO SÉ, DE SEGURO ES ALGO DELICADO, ASÍ QUE ESPERARÉ.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ NO QUIERO PREOCUPARTE... PERO... NO ES BUENO...

**ASH**.- AJA... MMMMM S"LO DECIME UNA COSA. ¿SE RELACIONA CON NUESTRA PAREJA ESO?

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ SI.

**ASH**.- MMMMMM. OKI. _(SONRIENTE)_ YA ME LO DIRÁS.

**MISTY**.- ASH... ME HACÉS SENTIR MEJOR.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ LO SÉ, SINO NO ME APRECIARÍAS.

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ MIRA... NO ES JUSTO...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EL QUE?

**MISTY**.- DEBO DECÍRTELO AHORA... _(CABIZBAJA)_ PERO NO SÉ COMO...

**ASH**.- ¡NO! DECILO CUANDO LO CREAS CONVENIENTE, NO TE SINTÁS PRESIONADA.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE IGUAL TE LO VOY A DECIR... HA...

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡SI! PERO DECILO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LO CONSIDERES ADECUADO...

**MISTY**.- ES MUY LARGO ASH...

**ASH**.- ¡NO POTA!

**MISTY**.- NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO POR VIDEOTELÉFONO... PREFIERO DECÍRTELO DE FRENTE.

**ASH**.- BUENO... DECIMELO EN OTRO MOMENTO.

**MISTY**.- _(DUDANDO)_ O SEA... NO QUERÉS QUE TE LO DIGA AHORA.

**ASH**.- DECIMELO CUANDO VOS QUIERAS MISTY, NO CREO QUE SEA ALGO MALO.         (NDA: ¡POBRECITO!)

**MISTY**.- BUENO, PERO... ES ALGO PEOR QUE LO QUE TE DIJE EN CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK...

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¿PEOR?

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ YO CREO QUE SI.

**ASH**.- MMMM NO CREO. NO CREO QUE SEA MALO LO QUE HICISTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ CREÉS QUE ES ASH? DECIMELO VOS.

**ASH**.- MMM NO SÉ, S"LO UN BESO ROBADO, LE DIJISTES A OTRO QUE LO AMÁS PERO NO ES CIERTO, SENTÍS MÁS CARIÑO POR OTRO, ESAS COSAS...

**MISTY**.- ......ESTÁS CERCA.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ DECIME.         (NDA: ¡¡¡ES DE NO CREER!!! ¡¡¡La novia le mete los cuernos y encima se ríe!!! ¬¬)

**MISTY**.- AY... HACE UN RATO...

**ASH**.- SI.

**MISTY**.- ...LE DIJE A...

**ASH**.- AJA.

**MISTY**.- _(¿TRISTE?)_ ...JOSEFO QUE LO AMABA.........

**ASH**.- _(SE QUEDA MUDO, LUEGO HABLA ENTRECORTADO)_ .... ¿AL... DROG"N? _(SONRIENDO FORZADO)_ PERO... SI ÉL TIENE NOVIA... ¿PERO ÉL QUE TE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- ESE ES EL PROBLEMA DEL QUE NO TE PUEDO HABLAR MUCHO.

**ASH**.- _(CON UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJO ÉL?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE... NO SÉ SI DEBERÍA DECIRTE...

**ASH**.- MMMM ¿TE DIJO QUE TE AMA?

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ SI.

**ASH**.- _(SE LE QUIEBRA LA VOZ Y SE LE VA)_ ¡VAY...!

**MISTY**.- ...PERO... ANTES QUE YO SE LO DIJERA ME LO DIJO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡VAYA!

**MISTY**.- PERO ÉL ESTABA POR ARREGLARSE CON LA NOVIA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿SE HABÍAN PELEADO?

**MISTY**.- ME DIJO QUE... HABL" CON SARITA.

**ASH**.- ¿SARITA ES LA NOVIA?

**MISTY**.- SI... ME DIJO QUE HABLARÍA CON ELLA POR QUE NO ERA JUSTO LO QUE LE HACÍA...

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ MMMGHHH...

**MISTY**.- YO LE DIJE QUE POR FAVOR NO LO HICIERA.

**ASH**.- _(SARCÁSTICO)_ ¡AH!

**MISTY**.- ASH... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SI!

**MISTY**.- ¿SEGURO?      (NDA: ¿para que insiste?)

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SI!

**MISTY**.- S"LO ESPERO QUE CON SARITA NO TERMINE.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SI!

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ME SIENTO MEJOR AHORA QUE LO SABÉS. NO ME GUSTA OCULTARTE NADA.     (NDA: PUTA DE MIERDA... ¬¬***)

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SI!     (NDA: ¡pobre! se quedó tildado)

**MISTY**.- ¿C"MO ESTÁS VOS?       (NDA: ¡feliz como una lombriz!)

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿EH?

**MISTY**.- ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO PARA MÍ, NUNCA CREÍ QUE ÉL ME QUERÍA.

**ASH**.- ¡AY MISTY! DE SEGURO LE PASA COMO A VOS. EL POBRE ESTÁ EN CRISIS CON SU PAREJA Y NO SABE POR QUE.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE... EL POBRE HA SUFRIDO MUCHO.        (NDA: ¡Y QUE! ¿ACASO ASH NO SUFRE? ¬¬)

**ASH**.- LO SE, ADEMÁS YA HABÍAN ROTO ANTES. ASÍ QUE SEGURO AÚN NO SE REPUSO MUY BIEN.

**MISTY**.- ASH... SU PRIMERA PAREJA MURI", NO ES LA MISMA NOVIA.

**ASH**.- ¡UY! ESO NO LO SABÍA... S"LO SABÍA QUE HACE POCO ROMPI" CON UNA.

**MISTY**.- SIEMPRE HA TENIDO PROBLEMAS... ME SIENTO MAL CUANDO ME LO CUENTA.

**ASH**.- AH ES POR ESO QUE TE SENTISTES IDENTIFICADA CON ÉL. PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY, MI AMOR POR VOS NO VA A CAMBIAR POR ESO. ADEMÁS NO PAS" DE ESO Y EL LO ENTENDI". Y SE ARREPINTI".

**MISTY**.- ASH... SOS TAN COMPRENSIVO... (NDA: yo diría: ¡sos tan pelotudo!) PERO NO...  LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME DICE QUE NO PUEDE PASAR NADA POR QUE ESTAMOS MUY LEJOS... Y ES VERDAD... SU NOVIA ANTERIOR VIVÍA LEJOS , Y POR ESO TERMINARON.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡AY MISTY!!! SI FUERA POR LAS DISTANCIAS YO NO TENDRÍA ESPERANZAS, PERO NO POR ESO TE VOY A ABANDONAR...

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ LA NOVIA LO ABANDON", NO ÉL A ELLA.                                     (NDA: ¡C"MO SIEMPRE! OCURRE EN EL 99,9999% DE LOS CASOS ¬¬)

**ASH**.- ¡AH! CON RAZ"N...

**MISTY**.- AJA... QUE EXTRAÑA ES LA VIDA... Y QUE POCO MEREZCO SER ASÍ...

**ASH**.- ¡AY MISTY, NO TE ME DEPRIMAS DE NUEVO! ¡¡¡ANIMOS!!!

**MISTY**.- TE QUIERO MUCHO ASH. ME COST" DECIRLE TE AMO... POR QUE LO PENSÉ... ME ACORDÉ MUCHO DE VOS... PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SE LO DIJE. POR ESO ME SENTÍA MAL... POR QUE ADEMÁS... (NDA: ¿qué, hay más? O_o)

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO... ¡Y LO BIEN QUE HIZO!)_ SI NO SINTIERAS AMOR POR MÍ NO ME LO DIRÍAS NI ME PEDIRÍAS QUE LO ENTIENDA. _(SONRIENTE)_ PERO BUENO... YA ME DIRÁS DE NUEVO ESO QUE TANTO ANSÍO ESCUCHAR.

**MISTY**.- ENCUENTRO RARO ESTO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EL QUE?

**MISTY**.- EL DESORDEN QUE SE ME ARMA... POR QUE.. NO SE POR QUE RAZ"N... NO CREO QUE JOSEFO ME AME.

**ASH**.- LO MISMO ME PREGUNTO A VECES... DE QUE POR UNA TONTERÍA NOS SEPARAMOS.

**MISTY**.- NO ES UNA TONTERÍA... FUE MI CULPA.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ Y YO QUE A PESAR DE TODO CONFIABA EN ESE DROG"N... ME LO HUBIESE ESPERADO DE OTRO PERO NO DE ÉL.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESO!!!  _(BAJANDO LA VOZ, CABIZBAJA)_ NO LE PIERDAS LA CONFIANZA... ES POR ESO QUE ME COSTABA DECÍRTELO... PARA NO DEJARLO MAL A ÉL... S"LO POR ESO... Y POR NO HACERTE DAÑO.

**ASH**.- NO SIENTO NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS POR ÉL DE LO QUE SENTÍA HASTA HACE UNAS HORAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡UF!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡¡¡DROG"N DE MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA!!!

**MISTY**.- ¿NO ESTÁS SENTIDO, COMO TE SIENTES?

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡BIEN!

**MISTY**.- YA DEBO CORTAR... CUIDATE MUCHO ASH...

**ASH**.- BUENO... TE AMO...

**MISTY**.- MMMM... TE QUIERO MUCHO, BESOS. _(Y CORTA)_

**ASH**.- YA CORT"...

DESPUÉS DE LA LLAMADA, ASH SE SIENTE COMO SI UNA APLANADORA LO HUBIERA ARROLLADO. ¡JAMÁS IMAGIN" QUE ESE DROGADICTO PUDIERA ESTAR INTERESADO EN SU NOVIA! ASH LO CONOCÍA DE LA ÉPOCA EN QUE TRABAJ" EN EL GIMNASIO DE MISTY COMO ADMINISTRADOR GENERAL DEL MISMO MIENTRAS QUE SUS HERMANAS ESTABAN DE VIAJE Y ELLA SOLA NO PODÍA OCUPARSE DEL MISMO. SIEMPRE LE PARECI" UN TIPO DE CONFIANZA MÁS ALLÁ DE SUS ADICCIONES. MIENTRAS ASH DISCURRE EN ESE ASUNTO, EL VIDEOTELÉFONO COMIENZA A SONAR NUEVAMENTE... UNA SORPRESA LO ESPERA EN EL APARATO.

**ASH**.- _(ATENDIENDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ ¡HOLA! _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿JOSEFO?

**JOSEFO**.- _(FUMÁNDOSE UN PORRO Y CON LOS OJOS BIEN ENROJECIDOS)_ ¡SALUDOS ASH! HE SIDO DERROTADO ANTES DE PELEAR...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ TE PAS"?

**JOSEFO**.- PROBLEMAS BRO, PERO YA ESTOY SUPERÁNDOLOS.

**ASH**.- ¡AH, ESTÁ BIEN!

**JOSEFO**.- ¿Y TU QUE TAL?

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! ¿Y VOS COMO ESTÁS?

**JOSEFO**.- ALGO DEPRIMIDO...

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ?

**JOSEFO**.- ME ENAMORÉ DE UNA NIÑA...

**ASH**.- _(IMAGINADOSE DE QUIEN SE ENAMOR" ¬¬)_ ¡AH!

**JOSEFO**.- Y PUES... NI SIQUIERA PUDE DESCANSAR BIEN...

**ASH**.- ¡JAJA! PERO SI YA TENÉS NOVIA.

**JOSEFO**.- NO CONOCÉS TODA LA HISTORIA... OCURRE QUE ELLA ME DEJ", ESTA NIÑA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORÉ ES TODO UN ANGEL... LO MALO ES QUE VIVE LEJOS DE MÍ...

**ASH**.- _(TEMIENDO LO PEOR)_ ESA CHICA QUE DECÍS... ¿TIENE NOVIO?

**JOSEFO**.- NO, NO LO TIENE...         (NDA: ¡¡¡MENTIROSO DE MIERDA!!! :S)

**ASH**.- BUENO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, DE SEGURO VOS Y TU NOVIA SE REPONDRÁN, VAS A VER QUE SE RECUPERARAN...

**JOSEFO**.- SIP, CLARO QUE PASARÁ. GRACIAS POR APOYARME ASH, ERES UN GRAN AMIGO.

**ASH**.- SI AMÁS A TU NOVIA, DE SEGURO LO OTRO ES UNA CONFUSI"N TUYA. ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPÉS, VAS A VER QUE TU NOVIA TE AMA DE VERDAD Y TE LO ENTENDER

**JOSEFO**.- YO SOY MUY SINCERO. YA SE LO CONTÉ.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¿A QUIEN?

**JOSEFO**.- A MI NOVIA.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE TE DIJO ELLA?

**JOSEFO**.- CREO QUE ME QUEDARÉ SOLO ENCERRADO EN UNA BURBUJA...

**ASH**.- Y DE SEGURO CON TU AMADA.

**JOSEFO**.- MI BURBUJA TIENE AIRE PARA MÍ SOLO...

**ASH**.- PERO SEGUÍ CON TU NOVIA.

**JOSEFO**.- SOBRE MI NOVIA... PERMITEME TANTITO... CREO QUE... ME HIZO EFECTO LO QUE... ME FUME... _(Y SE DESMAYA EN PANTALLA DICIENDO INCOHERENCIAS DESDE ESE MOMENTO)_ NUBE VOLADORA DE COLOR VIOLETA... VEN A BUSCARME...

**ASH**.- _(CUELGA EL TELÉFONO)_ ¡DROG"N DE CUARTA! _(PENSANDO)_ ESE TIPO TIENE QUE MORIR...

MIENTRAS ASH MASTICA LA BRONCA ACUMULADA POR EL LLAMADO DEL DROGADICTO Y LAS DECLARACIONES DE MISTY, DÚPLICA LLEGA A LA CASA, DELIA LA RECIBE Y LE INDICA QUE ASH SE ENCUENTRA HABLANDO POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, EN AQUEL MOMENTO DÚPLICA VA AL ENCUENTRO DE ASH EN EL PRECISO INSTANTE EN QUE CUELGA EL TELÉFONO...

**DÚPLICA**.- HOLA ASH, ¿CON QUIEN HABLABAS?

**ASH**.- MISERABLE DROGADICTO... OJALÁ QUE TE ENCAJÉS UNA SOBREDOSIS DE ALGUNA PORQUERÍA...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡CHE! TE ESTOY SALUDANDO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? ¡AH! HOLA DUPLI. ¿C"MO ESTÁS?

**DÚPLICA**.- YO BIEN. ¿Y VOS? DE SEGURO ADIVINO: "AHÍ ANDO" COMO SIEMPRE ME DECÍS.

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ PUES SI... ACERTASTE.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿Y QUE PAS" AHORA? DE SEGURO TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON MISTY.

**ASH**.- PUES... SI, OCURRE QUE... LE DIJO A OTRO TIPO QUE LO AMA... Y LUEGO ELLA DIJO QUE NO PASA NADA CON ESE TIPO... Y ENCIMA ESE TIPO ME LLAM" AQUÍ PARA DECIRME ESO...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(LEVANTANDO LA VOZ)_ ¡ASH! TE SEGUÍS DANDO MANIJA CON LO QUE TE DICE MISTY... ¡¡¡CORTALA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ELLA ES UNA TARADA, UNA IDIOTA? NO PODÉS SEGUIR ANGUSTIANDOTE POR ESO. ¡¡¡DEJALA Y QUE SE VAYA AL CARAJO!!!

**ASH**.- PERO YO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡PERO NADA! VOS SOS MUY VALIOSO COMO PARA ANDAR ARRASTRÁNDOTE POR ELLA Y DEJAR QUE TE PISOTEE, Y MÁS SI ENCIMA AHORA TE SALE CON ESO DE QUE LE DICE A OTRO TIPO QUE LO AMA.

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ CREO QUE SI... TENÉS RAZ"N... DE SEGURO ESTÁS PENSANDO QUE SOY UN BOLUDO.

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, ESO ES LO QUE SOS. ¡UN BOLUDO CON TODAS LAS LETRAS! ¡ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

**ASH**.- PERDONAME, TENÉS RAZ"N.

**DÚPLICA**.- EMM DISCULPAME, S"LO UNA PREGUNTA... DE PURA CURIOSA, ¿CON QUIEN HABLABAS RECIEN?

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ CON JOSEFO. ÉL ES EL TIPO AL QUE MISTY DIJO QUE LO AMA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ASOMBRADA)_ ¡¡¡JOSEFO!!! ¿ESE PICHICATERO ROÑOSO, ASQUEROSO, MUGROSO, PULGUIENTO Y LLENO DE TIERRA?

**ASH**.- ¡EXACTAMENTE!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CON REPUGNANCIA)_ A MISTY HABRÍA QUE MATARLA POR ASQUEROSA. 

**ASH**.- SI... ES CIERTO... EMM DUPLI...

**DÚPLICA**.- SI ASH, ¿QUÉ QUERÉS?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO, YO... QUERÍA... ESTE, SI NO ES MOLESTIA DIGO... QUE FUÉRAMOS... ES DECIR, QUE VAYAMOS A... A... ¡COMER! SI, A COMER UNA PIZZA... LOS DOS... ¡JUNTOS!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡BIEN ASH! ACEPTO TU INVITACI"N, ASÍ YA NO ESTÁS HECHO UN TRAPO TIRADO POR AHÍ. ¿CUÁNDO VAMOS?

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ TE PARECE MAÑANA?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

**DELIA**.- _(ESPIANDO POR ATRÁS, COMO SIEMPRE :p)_ QUE SUERTE, AL MENOS ASH SE REANIMA CADA VEZ QUE VIENE DÚPLICA A VISITARLO.

ESA NOCHE, DÚPLICA SE QUEDA A CENAR CON ASH Y DELIA, MÁS TARDE, ASH LA ACOMPAÑ" A SU CASA. AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, DELIA SE ENCONTRABA YA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACI"N. SIN HACER RUIDO, VA A LA COCINA A BUSCAR UN POCO DE CAFÉ PARA TOMAR MIENTRAS MIRA TV DIRIGIÉNDOSE LUEGO A SU CUARTO. AL LLEGAR, ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR Y VA HACIENDO ZAPPING ENTRE LOS CANALES, HASTA ENCONTRAR EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS EN EL QUE VE QUE, NUEVAMENTE, LE ESTÁN HACIENDO UN REPORTAJE A SINISTRI, EL OFICIAL A CARGO DE LAS INVESTIGACIONES. MIRA EL CANAL POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, PERO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE EL TIPO NADA MÁS SE VANAGLORIA DE SUS NULOS RESULTADOS, LE CAMBIA ENSEGUIDA A OTRO, EN EL CUAL ESTÁN PASANDO UNA PELÍCULA ER"TICA...

LUEGO DE LA CENA, MISTY SE DA UNA DUCHA CALIENTE Y SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA, CUBRIÉNDOSE APENAS CON UNA VEDETINA. (NDA: ¿no me van a decir que no saben lo que es una vedetina? ¬¬ ) DE SU MESA DE NOCHE, TOMA UN LIBRO Y COMIENZA A LEERLO MIENTRAS BEBE UNA COCACOLA. SUS HERMANAS HACE UN RATO QUE SE ACOSTARON YA QUE DEBEN MADRUGAR AL DÍA SIGUIENTE. MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE INICIADA LA LECTURA, SIENTE QUE EL SUEÑO LA INVADE, SUS OJOS SE VAN CERRANDO A MEDIDA QUE CABECEA SOBRE EL LIBRO...

ASH FINALMENTE APAGA EL TELEVISOR, NO ESTÁ DE HUMOR COMO PARA VER PELÍCULAS ER"TICAS POR LO QUE DECIDE LEER UN MANGA QUE SE COMPR" Y QUE NO LEY", PERO, SU MENTE SIGUE DIVAGANDO EN LAS COSAS QUE MISTY LE DIJO Y EN LA TRAICI"N DE JOSEFO...

CERCA DE UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, UNA PERSONA ENTERAMENTE VESTIDA DE NEGRO (NDA: ya saben quien es) CAMINA POR LA AVENIDA COMERCIAL DE CIUDAD CELESTE. SE DIRIGE SIN PRISAS PERO SIN PAUSAS HACIA UNA PEQUEÑA ROTISERÍA UBICADA EN UNA DE LAS ESQUINAS DE LA MENCIONADA ARTERIA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ANALIZA LA SITUACI"N Y COMIENZA A ESTUDIAR EL TERRENO DE SU PR"XIMO HECHO. OBSERVA QUE EL LOCAL COMERCIAL ESTÁ SEPARADO DE LA VIVIENDA POR UN PEQUEÑO PATIO INTERIOR, EL CUAL DÁ HACIA UN MURO UBICADO EN LA CALLE LATERAL, MÁS ESTRECHA, OSCURA Y POCO VIGILADA QUE LA AVENIDA. SATISFECHO DE SUS OBSERVACIONES, DECIDE SALTAR EL MURO, PARA LO CUAL TOMA IMPULSO CORRIENDO HACIA ÉL Y DANDO UN BRINCO LO SALTA SIN DIFICULTAD ALGUNA. AL CAER EN EL INTERIOR DEL PATIO, SE CERCIORA DE QUE SU PRESENCIA HAYA PASADO DESAPERCIBIDA. AL COMPROBAR ESTO, SE DA CUENTA QUE UNA DE LAS VENTANAS QUE DAN AL PATIO SE ENCUENTRA ILUMINADA Y QUE DE ELLA PROVIENE UNA EXTRAÑA MÚSICA SICODÉLICA. AL ASOMARSE POR ESA VENTANA, COMPRUEBA QUE JOSEFO ESTÁ ALLÍ DENTRO OYENDO MÚSICA Y FUMANDO UNO DE SUS PORROS. COMO SE PERCATA QUE LA VENTANA ESTÁ SIN PASADOR, LA ABRE E INGRESA AL INTERIOR...

**JOSEFO**.- _(DELIRANDO)_ LA MÚSICA ES NARANJA, EL AIRE SE TIÑE DE VIOLETA Y EL CIELO TOMA UN TONO VERDOSO...

**OCULTO**.- _(PIENSA MIENTRAS LO MIRA)_ ESTE ESTÁ REPASADO DE DROGAS... ESO ES MALO YA QUE NO SUFRIRÁ CUANDO LO MATE. ¡¡¡QUE MALA SUERTE!!!

**JOSEFO**.- _(AL VER A OCULTO)_ EL ESPÍRITU DE LA NOCHE VINO A VISITARME...

**OCULTO**.- EMMMM, SI... ESO, SOY EL ESPÍRITU DE LA NOCHE, AUNQUE PREFIERO QUE ME LLAMEN OCULTO.

**JOSEFO**.- LO QUE ESTÁ OCULTO ES BUENO...

**OCULTO**.- SI, CLARO, BUENO. _(MOSTRÁNDOLE UNA BOLSITA CON UN POLVO BLANCO)_ TE TRAJE UN POLVITO MÁGICO, ¿QUERÉS PROBARLO?

**JOSEFO**.- ME GUSTARÍA SENTIR TU DULCE SUSTANCIA EN MI INTERIOR...

**OCULTO**.- _(DÁNDOLE LA BOLSA)_ SI, CLARO, ACÁ LA TENÉS.

**JOSEFO**.- MI PLACER ES TU PLACER... COMPARTAMOS LA MISMA, HAY SUFICIENTE PARA LOS DOS...

**OCULTO**.- NO GRACIAS, TE LA REGALO, ¡METELE CON GANAS!

**JOSEFO**.- ¡MUY BUENA ONDA DE TU PARTE AMIGO ESPÍRITU!

**OCULTO**.- _(VIENDO COMO JOSEFO PREPARA LA SUSTANCIA) _ESO ES... ASPIRALA TRANQUILO, SENTITE UNA ASPIRADORA... LLENATE TU CUERPO DE LA SUSTANCIA...

**JOSEFO**.- _(ASPIRANDO EL POLVO)_ SOY UNA ASPIRADORA...

**OCULTO**.- SI, SI... SOS UNA ASPIRADORA... _(PENSANDO)_ CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CRIMEN MÁS FÁCIL QUE COMETÍ... POR LO QUE HIZO ESTE PICHICATERO DE CUARTA MERECÍA MORIR DE UNA MANERA MÁS CRUEL... ¡PERO BUENO! NO SIEMPRE PUEDE UNO DARSE TODOS LOS GUSTOS.

**JOSEFO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO!!! SI... TU POLVO MÁGICO ES EL MEJOR...

**OCULTO**.- ¡SI CARAJO! TRAGATELO TODO... ¡TODO! ¡AH! Y NO TE OLVIDÉS DE DARLE MIS SALUDOS A JIMY HENDRIX.

AL VER A JOSEFO ASPIRANDO DEL POLVO, OCULTO NO SE AGUANTA MÁS Y COMIENZA A FORZAR AL DROGADICTO A TRAGARSE EL POLVO BLANCO, JOSEFO NO SE RESISTE, SU ESTADO DE INCAPACIDAD MENTAL ES TAL QUE SE ENCUENTRA COMPLETAMENTE DÉBIL Y OCULTO OBLIGA A JOSEFO A CONSUMIR LA TOTALIDAD DEL POLVO. MIENTRAS EN LAS PAREDES SE OBSERVAN PINTURAS SICODÉLICAS PINTADAS POR EL MISMO JOSEFO, EN SU EQUIPO MUSICAL SUENA "LIGHT MY FIRE" DE THE DOORS. CUANDO OCULTO COMPRUEBA QUE SU VÍCTIMA YA ES UN CADAVER, SE DIRIGE AL EQUIPO DE MÚSICA DEJÁNDOLO TRABADO PARA QUE SUENE DE FONDO ESE TEMA MUSICAL. OCULTO SALE POR LA VENTANA POR LA QUE ENTR" Y NUEVAMENTE DE UN ÚNICO SALTO BRINCA EL MURO ALEJÁNDOSE POR LA CALLE OSCURA MIENTRAS SUENA REPETIDAMENTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, "LIGHT MY FIRE" COMO UNA ESPELUZNANTE MARCHA FUNEBRE SICODÉLICA.

PERO ESTA VEZ EL PLÁN NO SALI" A LA PERFECCI"N. UN AGENTE DE LA POLICÍA LOGRA VER A OCULTO SALTANDO EL MURO DE LA ROTISERÍA Y CAMINANDO POR LA OSCURA CALLE. INMEDIATAMENTE SE COMUNICA POR RADIO NOTIFICANDO LA NOVEDAD Y SOLICITANDO REFUERZOS. AL INSTANTE LE DA LA VOZ DE ALTO PARA QUE SE DETENGA, PERO OCULTO NO SE DA POR ENTERADO Y CONTINÚA CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE. ANTE ESTO, EL AGENTE SACA SU ARMA E INTIMIDA A OCULTO A DETENERSE. ANTE ESTO OCULTO SE DA VUELTA Y DE UN GOLPE LE SACA EL ARMA AL AGENTE, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL LE DA OTRO GOLPE ARROJÁNDOLO AL SUELO, INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS COMIENZA A CORRER POR LA CALLE. AL LLEGAR A LA INTERSECCI"N DE LA CALLE OTROS AGENTES POLICIALES SE ENCUENTRAN ALLÍ DEBIDO A QUE LLEGARON ALERTADOS POR EL PRIMER AGENTE, ANTE ESTO OCULTO DÁ UN SALTO LOGRANDO EVADIRLOS A TODOS. DEBIDO A LA SORPRESA, LOS AGENTES TARDAN UNOS SEGUNDOS EN REACCIONAR Y COMIENZAN A CORRER A OCULTO POR LAS CALLES DE CELESTE. UNO DE LOS POLICÍAS ASE SU RADIO Y SOLICITA MÁS REFUERZOS, INFORMA ADEMÁS QUE EL SOSPECHOSO SE DIRIGE EN DIRECCI"N NORTE RUMBO A LA ESTACI"N DE TRENES. OCULTO CONTINÚA SU DESENFRENADA CARRERA HACIA LA TERMINAL FERROVIARIA, AL LLEGAR A LAS INMEDIACIONES LOGRA VER QUE UN TREN ESTÁ CIRCULANDO POR LAS VÍAS, ENTONCES ACELERA SUS PASOS Y COMIENZA A DAR VARIOS SALTOS SEGUIDOS PARA TOMAR CARRERA E IMPULSO, AL ENCONTRARSE CERCA DEL TREN, DA UN ÚLTIMO SALTO Y LOGRA LLEGAR AL TECHO DEL MISMO. LOS AGENTES QUEDAN MUY SORPRENDIDOS POR LA AGILIDAD DEL SOSPECHOSO E INMEDIATAMENTE DAN EL ALERTA PARA QUE EL TREN DETENGA SU MARCHA Y LOGREN ARRESTAR AL SOSPECHOSO...

**OFICIAL**.- ¡AGENTE L"PEZ! NOTIFIQUE POR RADIO A LA ESTACI"N PARA QUE FRENEN EL TREN.

**L"PEZ**.- ¡A LA ORDEN!

**OFICIAL**.- _(SEÑALANDO A DOS AGENTES)_ ¡USTEDES DOS! EN CUANTO SE DETENGA SUBAN AL TECHO Y REGISTREN LA FORMACI"N FERROVIARIA. _(SEÑALANDO A OTROS DOS)_ Y USTEDES REGISTREN EL INTERIOR DEL MISMO.

**AGENTES**.- ¡DE INMEDIATO!

**OFICIAL**.- NO SE NOS VA A ESCAPAR... PRÁCTICAMENTE LO TENEMOS RODEADO... _(AL VER QUE SE ACERCA EL SEÑALERO DE LA ESTACI"N)_ ¿YA PUSO LA SEÑAL DE ALTO?

**SEÑALERO**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE OFICIAL? ME DIERON ORDEN DE FRENAR ESE TREN.

**OFICIAL**.- UN SOSPECHOSO DE ROBO SUBI" AL MISMO Y QUEREMOS DETENERLO.

**SEÑALERO**.- ME PARECE CORRECTO QUE CUMPLAN CON SU DEBER.

**OFICIAL**.- ¿ADONDE SE DIRIGÍA ESA FORMACI"N?

**SEÑALERO**.- A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE SALI" FUERA DE SERVICIO DESDE CIUDAD CARMÍN Y TENÍA RUMBO A ESTACI"N CENTRAL.

**OFICIAL**.- ¿LA FORMACI"N TIENE PARADAS EN ESTE HORARIO?

**SEÑALERO**.- MMMM S"LO UNA, EN PUEBLO PALETA HACE UNA PARADA TÉCNICA POR MANIOBRAS EN LAS VÍAS DEBIDO A QUE CIRCULA OTRO TREN CON PASAJEROS A ESA MISMA HORA.

**OFICIAL**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACI"N. ¡AGENTES! ¿ENCONTRARON ALGO?

**AGENTES**.- NO, NADA OFICIAL.

**OFICIAL**.- ¡SE NOS ESCAP"! ¿PERO COMO PUDO SER POSIBLE? REVISEN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA ESTACI"N ENTONCES.

**AGENTES**.- ¡ENSEGUIDA!

**SEÑALERO**.- VOLVERÉ A MI PUESTO DE TRABAJO.

**OFICIAL**.- SI, VAYA, GRACIAS POR TODO.

**SEÑALERO**.- DE NADA _(Y SE VA)_

RATO DESPUÉS Y LUEGO DE QUE LA POLICÍA SE RETIR" DEL LUGAR, VEMOS A LA AMPLIA ESTACI"N DE CIUDAD CELESTE COMPLETAMENTE VACÍA. AL SER UNA CIUDAD IMPORTANTE, LA ESTACI"N CUENTA CON CUATRO PLATAFORMAS PARA EL MOVIMIENTO DE TRENES Y EL ASCENSO Y DESCENSO DE PASAJEROS, CADA UNA DE LAS PLATAFORMAS CUENTA CON TECHOS ELEVADOS Y SEPARADOS UNOS DE OTROS POR LAS PLATAFORMAS PARA EVITAR QUE LOS PASAJEROS SE MOJEN EN LOS DÍAS DE LLUVIA MIENTRAS ESPERAN EL TREN. EN UNO DE ESOS TECHOS, LOGRA PERCIBIRSE UN BULTO NEGRO QUE SE MUEVE MUY LENTAMENTE ESCURRIÉNDOSE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE. POR LO VISTO, OCULTO LOGR" ESCAPARSE DEL ASEDIO POLICIAL, PERO PARA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO, ESPERA UN RATO ARRIBA DE ESE TECHO ANTES DE DESLIZARSE A TIERRA...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, MISTY DESPIERTA ADOLORIDA DEBIDO A LA INCOMODA POSICI"N EN LA QUE SE DURMI" INCLUYENDO EL LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO Y QUE ENCONTR" DEBAJO SUYO. SUS HERMANAS AL VERLA EN ESE ASPECTO LAMENTABLE LA SALUDAN EFUSIVAMENTE...

**LILY**.- ¡HOLA HERMANITA!

**VIOLETA**.- ¿C"MO AMANECISTE?

**DAISY**.- LINDO CAMIS"N... CREÍ QUE YA LO HABÍAS TIRADO A LA BASURA.

**MISTY**.- _(DESPEREZÁNDOSE)_ HOLA CHICAS... AYYY ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO... ¿EH, QUE TIENE DE MALO MI CAMIS"N?

**VIOLETA**.- ES QUE ESTÁ TODO ROTO. AYER CUANDO REVISASTE TUS ROPAS DIJISTE QUE LO IBAS A TIRAR A LA BASURA.

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA) _SI, ES CIERTO... _(PENSANDO)_ ¿EN QUE MOMENTO ME PUSE ESTA PORQUERÍA? SI ANOCHE ME ACOSTÉ A DORMIR DESNUDA...

**DAISY**.- NO DESESPERÉS HERMANA. NO HAY PROBLEMAS SI TE ENCARIÑASTE CON ÉL.

**MISTY**.- NO... SI... ESTÁ BIEN.

**LILY**.- _(TOMANDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ ¡CHICAS! LLAMARÉ A LA ROTISERÍA, ¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE COMER PARA EL MEDIODÍA?

**DAISY**.- TENEMOS QUE IR A PRESENTARNOS A ESA ESCUELA. PEDILE QUE ME TRAIGAN SOPA DE ARVEJAS.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡ES CIERTO! ENCARGALES PARA MÍ UNA ENSALADA MIXTA.

**MISTY**.- YO LOS LLAMARÉ MÁS TARDE.

**LILY**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! HOLA, ROTISERÍA... _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ NO VAN A ATENDER? ¿C"MO QUE USTED ES UN POLICÍA? ¿UNA MUERTE? SI... ENTIENDO, GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS. ¡MALAS NOTICIAS HERMANAS! VAMOS A TENER QUE LLAMAR A OTRA ROTISERÍA PORQUE ESTA NO TRABAJARÁ HOY.

**DAISY Y VIOLETA**.- ¡NOOOO QUE BAJ"N!

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO POR QUE NO VAN A ATENDER HOY?

**LILY**.- ¡QUE SE YO! DIJERON QUE SE MURI" JOSEFO... AL PARECER EL MUY IDIOTA SE PAS" DE DROGAS Y SE PUSO A INHALAR VENENO PARA RATAS... ¡¡¡HAY QUE SER TARADO!!!

**DAISY**.- ¡QUE MACANA! ¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

**VIOLETA**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ VAMOS A TENER QUE COCINARNOS NOSOTRAS...

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿QUÉ NO LES IMPORTA QUE JOSEFO SE HAYA MUERTO?

**LILY**.- ERA UN DROGADICTO, MURI" EN SU LEY.

**DAISY**.- POR MÍ QUE SE JODA.

**VIOLETA**.- QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO.

**MISTY**.- VEO QUE NO LES IMPORTA NADA, ME HARÉ EL DESAYUNO.

**LAS DEMÁS**.- COMO QUIERAS, YA NOS VAMOS, SALUDOS HERMANITA. _(Y SE VAN)_

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡VAYA!

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN PUEBLO PALETA, ASH Y EL PROFESOR OAK SE ENCUENTRAN TRABAJANDO EN EL LABORATORIO...

**OAK**.- ¿YA TE SENTÍS MEJOR ASH?

**ASH**.- _(CON CARA DE TRASNOCHE)_ NOOOOO... AÚN ME DUELE TODO, SIENTO COMO SI ME HUBIERA PASADO TODA LA NOCHE DANDO SALTOS.

**OAK**.- ¿NO FUISTE A VER A UN MÉDICO?

**ASH**.- ¡PARA QUE! SEGURO QUE ESTOY ASÍ POR LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE TRABAJAR AYER EN EL POZO DE AGUA.

**OAK**.- TODAVÍA FALTA MUCHO PARA TERMINARLO, TENDRÉ QUE IR A COMPRAR MÁS CARBURO PARA LAS BOMBAS. IRÉ A BUSCARLO AL MEDIODÍA, CUANDO VAYAS A COMER CON DÚPLICA.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO!... ¡AYYYY! MI CUERPO...

**OAK**.- ESTÁ BIEN ASH, NO HAGÁS ESFUERZOS, HACÉ UNA COSA, ENVIALE POR MAIL EL INFORME DE LOS ESTUDIOS DE LOS RATTATAS AL PROFESOR ELM.

**ASH**.- ¡DE ACUERDO! PERO... ¿Y CUANDO EMPEZAMOS CON EL NUEVO ESTUDIO?

**OAK**.- HOY ARMAREMOS LAS ESTRUCTURAS Y SEPARAREMOS A LOS RATTATAS. MAÑANA EMPEZARÁN CON LAS DIETAS.

**ASH**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

DE INMEDIATO, ASH COMIENZA A TRANSMITIR LOS DATOS POR MAIL AL PROFESOR ELM, SIN SABER QUE UN HACKER ESTÁ INTERFIRIENDO LA CONEXI"N. DESDE ALGÚN OSCURO RINC"N DEL PUEBLO, UNA CHICA DE LARGOS CABELLOS RUBIOS, MUY BELLA Y DE CONTEXTURA DELGADA MANIPULA UNA PC. OBSERVA EN LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA UN MAIL PROVENIENTE DEL PROFESOR OAK, AL REVISARLO COMPRUEBA QUE LLEVA UN ARCHIVO ADJUNTO: EL INFORME DE ESTUDIO DE LOS RATTATAS. DESCARGA EL ARCHIVO ADJUNTO EN SU MÁQUINA Y ABRE EL DOCUMENTO INFORMANDO DE ELLO A QUIEN LA ACOMPAÑA...

**CHICA**.- ¡SEÑOR! EL PROFESOR OAK YA ENVÍO EL INFORME QUE ESPERÁBAMOS.

**SEÑOR**.- _(DESDE DETRÁS DE UNA PUERTA)_ ¡AHÍ VOY A VERLO MARITA!

**MARITA**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, SI QUIERE SE LO IMPRIMO ASÍ LO LEE.

**SEÑOR**.- _(SALIENDO DE DONDE ESTABA, SU CARA NO SE VE)_ NO HACE FALTA. VEAMOS QUE DICE... "LA SUSTANCIA VILEPLUME PRODUCE INCREMENTO DE LA MASA MUSCULAR Y DE LA FUERZA DEL INDIVIDUO..." AJA... "AUMENTO DE LOS NIVELES DE ESTR"GENOS Y TESTOSTERONA PROVOCANDO ACRECENTAMIENTO DEL DESEO SEXUAL..." BUENO... "SE COMPROB" QUE EL SALVEIOO ANULA SUS EFECTOS AUNQUE AÚN NO ESTÁ CONFIRMADA SU EFICACIA..." INTERESANTE.

**MARITA**.- SEÑOR BROCK, ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA?

**BROCK**.- NO LO SÉ. ESTO DEL CRIMEN OCURRIDO EN CIUDAD CELESTE ME DESCOLOC", ENCIMA LA QUE MURI" FUE UNA MUJER...

**MARITA**.- ¡CORRECCI"N! LLEG" UNA NOTICIA DE QUE HUBO OTRA MUERTE SOSPECHOSA DE UN HOMBRE.

**BROCK**.- ¡CARAJO!

**MARITA**.- ¿ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA DOS ASESINOS?

**BROCK**.- TODO ES POSIBLE... CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACER UNA VISITA.

**MARITA**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿A ELLA?

**BROCK**.- ¡SI!

**MARITA**.- ESTÁ BIEN.

**BROCK**.- YA VUELVO. _(Y SE VA)_

**MARITA**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ CUIDATE...

SIENDO YA EL MEDIODÍA, ASH SE DIRIGE AL ENCUENTRO CON DÚPLICA. LUEGO DE LOS CORRESPONDIENTES SALUDOS, AMBOS SE DIRIGEN A UNA PIZZERÍA CERCANA. COMO SIEMPRE, Y AL GUSTO DE LOS DOS, CONSUMEN UNA PIZZA NAPOLITANA Y BEBEN COCACOLA BIEN FRÍA. DESPUÉS DE TOMARSE UN CAFÉ, SE DIRIGEN A UNA HELADERÍA A CONSUMIR UNOS HELADOS. FINALMENTE, ASH LE PIDE A DÚPLICA QUE LO ACOMPAÑE HASTA EL LABORATORIO DE OAK EN DONDE AMBOS SE QUEDAN HASTA TARDE, REGRESANDO A LA CASA DE DÚPLICA EN DONDE ASH LA DEJA VOLVIENDO ÉL A SU CASA. NI BIEN INGRESA A SU MORADA, EL VIDEOTELÉFONO COMIENZA A SONAR...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA MAMÁ!

**DELIA**.- ¡HOLA HIJO! ¿C"MO TE FUE?

**ASH**.- BIEN, SALÍ A COMER CON DÚPLICA Y DESPUÉS NOS FUIMOS LOS DOS AL LABORATORIO, ME ACOMPAÑ" EN LOS TRABAJOS...

**DELIA**.- ¿Y QUE ESTÁN INVESTIGANDO AHORA?

**ASH**.- NO MUCHO... EL PROFESOR QUIERE QUE ARMEMOS OTRAS CEPAS DE RATTATAS PARA ANALIZAR EL COMPUESTO DE VILEPLUME Y LOS EFECTOS DE ESTE Y EL SALVEIOO.... ¡AYYY! ATENDERÉ EL TELÉFONO ANTES DE QUE NOS DEJE SORDOS.

**DELIA**.- DE ACUERDO, PREPARARÉ LA CENA. _(Y SALE)_

**ASH**.- _(CON EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ ¡HOLA! ¡¡¡AH MISTY, HOLA!!! ¿C"MO ESTÁS?

**MISTY**.- HOLA ASH, TE LLAMÉ HACE UN RATO Y NO ESTABAS.

**ASH**.- ¡AH SI! ES QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL LABORATORIO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ESTABAMOS, ES QUE TU MAMÁ FUE AL LABORATORIO?

**ASH**.- ¡NO! OCURRE QUE FUI A COMER CON DÚPLICA Y...

**MISTY**.- _(ANGUSTIADA)_ ¿CON DÚPLICA?

**ASH**.- SI, CON DÚPLICA. ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? ACORDATE QUE TE DIJE QUE ELLA ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO CON LO NUESTRO...

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO POR QUE DÚPLICA Y NO BETH? BETH ES SIC"LOGA.

**ASH**.- ES QUE BETH TIENE POCO TIEMPO... ADEMÁS ELLA ESTÁ CON RICHIE.

**MISTY**.- BUENO... COMO SEA. ¿Y QUE TAL EL LABORATORIO?

**ASH**.- POR SUERTE BIEN, EL PROFESOR ESTÁ PREPARANDO NUEVAS CEPAS DE RATTATAS PARA INVESTIGAR LOS EFECTOS DEL SALVEIOO Y EL VILEPLUME EN ELLOS.

**MISTY**.- ESO ES BUENO.

**ASH**.- ADEMÁS HASTA EL MOMENTO NO HUBO MÁS ROBOS NI ASESINATOS AQUÍ EN PALETA.

**MISTY**.- PUES... ACÁ HUBO UN CRIMEN.. BUENO, EN REALIDAD DOS MUERTES SOSPECHOSAS. MURI" JOSEFO TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡ESO ES BUENO! _(FINGIENDO TRISTEZA)_ OOOH... QUE MAL...

**MISTY**.- _(MIRÁNDOLO DE REOJO)_ NO TE HAGÁS... ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE PUSISTE CONTENTO CON LA NOTICIA... ¿ES QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA JOSEFO?

**ASH**.- ESE TIPO ES UN PARIA, NO LE IMPORTA A NADIE.

**MISTY**.- ¿S"LO POR SER UN PICHICATERO?

**ASH**.- SI, POR SER UN PICHICATERO.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, COMO DIGAS...

ASH Y MISTY CONTINÚAN CON SU DIALOGO UN RATO MÁS. INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS, ASH SE DIRIGE A CENAR CON SU MAMÁ. PERO EN OTRO PUNTO DE PUEBLO PALETA, UNA PERSONA RECIBE UNA INESPERADA VISITA...

DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH LA DEJARA EN SU CASA, DÚPLICA, SE PREPARA UN CAFÉ. MIENTRAS LO ESTÁ BEBIENDO, SIENTE QUE SUENA EL TIMBRE DE SU CASA. AL ABRIR LA PUERTA, VE EN LA PUERTA UNA PERSONA MUY CONOCIDA POR ELLA. EN EPOCAS ANTERIORES Y ACTUALES, DÚPLICA TRABAJ" PARA ÉL, ASÍ QUE NO LE EXTRAÑ" LA PRESENCIA YA QUE DE SEGURO VENDRÍA A HACERLE UN ENCARGO, ES MÁS A ESTA ALTURA DE LA SITUACI"N ESTABA ESPERANDO LA VISITA...

**DÚPLICA**.- HOLA BROCK... CREO QUE LLEGASTE ALGO TARDE.

**BROCK**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿TARDE, POR QUE TARDE, PARA QUE TARDE?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ESTABA ESPERANDO QUE ME CONVOCARAS PARA CUBRIR EL CASO, BOBO!

**BROCK**.- _(AVERGONZADO)_ LO SIENTO, DISCULPAME.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, YA FUE! ¿A QUE VINISTE AHORA?

**BROCK**.- VINE HACE UN BUEN RATO, PERO NO ESTABAS.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA INTERESANTE)_ ES QUE SALÍ CON UN CHICO.

**BROCK**.- _(MOLESTO)_ ¿LO CONOZCO?

**DÚPLICA**.- MMM... SI, POSIBLEMENTE.

**BROCK**.- _(CAMBIANDO EL TEMA)_ ¡BUENO! ESO NO VIENE AL CASO, VINE ACÁ POR OTRA COSA. ¿QUÉ SABÉS DEL CASO DE LOS ASESINATOS EN PALETA Y EN CELESTE?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA MISTERIOSA)_ LO MISMO QUE VOS: ¡NADA!

**BROCK**.- NO TE HAGÁS LA PELOTUDA DÚPLI. SÉ MUY BIEN QUE ESCONDÉS ALGO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ PUEDO ESCONDER?!!! ME DEJASTE FUERA DE LA INVESTIGACI"N.

**BROCK**.- ES QUE ES UN ASUNTO MUY PELIGROSO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿AH SI? Y POR ESO AHORA VENÍS A PEDIR AYUDA. ¡A LA MAESTRA DE LOS DISFRACES!

**BROCK**.- BUENO... SI... ES QUE SÉ MUY BIEN QUE PODÉS IDENTIFICAR A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE ENCUENTRE DEBAJO DE CUALQUIER DISFRAZ... POR BUENO QUE SEA.

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, ESO ES CIERTO... PERO LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE, NO TUVE EL GUSTO DE CONOCER EN PERSONA AL ASESINO, Y EL ÚNICO SER VIVO QUE LO VIO... PUES... ES EL PROFESOR OAK, Y NUESTRO AMIGO SINISTRI DESTRUY" SUS DECLARACIONES.

**BROCK**.- ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO DE SINISTRI! NO SÉ A QUE VINO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿TENÍAS ALGO MÁS PARA DECIRME? ES QUE ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UN CAFÉ A SOLAS.

**BROCK**.- PODRÍAS INVITARME UNO AL MENOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡SORRY! ES QUE NO ESPERABA VISITAS. NO PREPARÉ SUFICIENTE.

**BROCK**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO SI SABÉS DE ALGO NO DEJÉS DE COMUNICARTE CON NOSOTROS. ESTAMOS AQUÍ EN PALETA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA)_ SI... SI... COMO QUIERAS... ¿YA TE VAS?

**BROCK**.- ¡SI! CUIDATE MUCHO Y NO TE METÁS EN LÍOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿ES UNA ORDEN SUPERIOR?

**BROCK**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA FRENTE)_ ES UN CONSEJO DE AMIGO. NOS VEMOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ENTONCES CUIDATE VOS TAMBIEN. CHAU.

**BROCK**.- ¡CHAU! _(Y SE VA)_

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO SOS EL ÚNICO AL QUE DEBO CUIDAR... ESPERO ME PERDONÉS POR ESTO BROCK... PERO COMPRENDO POR QUE LO HACE... ¡YO TAMBIEN LO HARÍA!

RATO MÁS TARDE, Y LUEGO DE LA CENA, DÚPLICA SE PREPARA PARA DORMIR. SE DESVISTE Y SE PREPARA PARA DARSE UN BAÑO CALIENTE DE INMERSI"N. MÁS TARDE, MIENTRAS SE BAÑA, SIENTE LA PRESENCIA DE "ALGUIEN" QUE LA OBSERVA, PERO CONTINÚA CON LO SUYO SIN DARLE MAYOR IMPORTANCIA AL ASUNTO. AL SALIR DE LA BAÑADERA Y DESPUÉS DE SECARSE SU CUERPO, ENTRA A SU DORMITORIO, TAL COMO LO SUPUSO, "ALGUIEN" ESTÁ ESPERÁNDOLA DESDE HACE RATO: UNA PERSONA COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDA DE NEGRO LA OBSERVA SENTADA DESDE SU VENTANA, ESTE SER SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO DE COSTADO, CON UNA DE SUS PIERNAS APOYADA EN EL BORDE DE LA VENTANA, SUS MANOS APOYADAS SOBRE LA RODILLA DE ESA PIERNA MIENTRAS QUE LA OTRA PIERNA CUELGA DE LA VENTANA HACIA EL INTERIOR DE LA MORADA... DÚPLICA LLEGA A PERCIBIR UNA SONRISA SARCÁSTICA EN EL ROSTRO DE SU MISTERIOSO VISITANTE...

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCÁSMO)_ ¡BUENAS NOCHES DÚPLICA! ¿DISFRUTASTE EL BAÑO?

**DÚPLICA**.- BUENAS NOCHES... SI, ESTUVO MUY BUENO. ESTABA ESPERANDO TU VISITA DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE CON ESTO.

**OCULTO**.- ¡OH BUENO! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ESPERAN CON GRATITUD.

**DÚPLICA**.- CREEME QUE TE ENTIENDO. AHORA... SI NO TE ES MOLESTIA, PERMITIME VESTIRME, LUEGO HABLAREMOS MIENTRAS TOMAMOS CAFÉ...

**OCULTO**.- ¡COCACOLA! QUIERO COCACOLA.

**DÚPLICA**.- TENGO EN LA HELADERA... ESPERAME FUERA POR FAVOR.

**OCULTO**.- TE ESPERO AQUÍ... NO VERÉ NADA QUE NO HAYA VISTO ANTES.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONRIÉNDOSE)_ SI, ES CIERTO...

¡UN INESPERADO ENCUENTRO! ¿QUIÉN MAT" A JOSEFO? (NDA: seamos sinceros, ¿a alguien le importa quien mató al drogón?) ¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A MISTY Y A SUS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿QUÉ RELACION EXTRAÑA HAY ENTRE BROCK, DÚPLICA Y SINISTRI? ¿A QUE FUE OCULTO A LA CASA DE DÚPLICA? CADA VEZ SE COMPLICA MÁS LA HISTORIA...

CONTINUARÁ… 

ANTES QUE NADA, ACLARO ESTO QUE SE ME OLVID": PICHICATERO: TIPO QUE USA PICHICATAS PARA DROGARSE. PICHICATA: JERINGA. ¡BIEN! LES COMENTO QUE YA ESCRIBÍ EL FINAL DEL FIC ^O^ AUNQUE ME PONE TRISTE QUE YA SE TERMINE EL MISMO L PERO BUENO, DE ESA FORMA PODRÉ COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR NUEVOS FIC YA QUE TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA LOS MISMOS :P ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! MIS SALUDOS Y FELICITACIONES PARA TODOS LOS AUTORES. POSIBLEMENTE TRADUZCA ESTE FIC Y ALGUNOS OTROS AL INGLÉS... ESO ESPERO :P AASÍ QUE ADEMÁS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO TRADUCIRÉ MIS FICS. LES ADELANTO ALGO: LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGUEN (SOBRE TODO EL 24) VAN A SER ALGO... DOLOROSOS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL FIC TIENE UN FINAL DIGNO, SE LOS DIGO PORQUE... ¡EL FINAL YA ESTÁ ESCRITO! Y PROMETE SER ESTREMECEDOR E INESPERADO... AUNQUE ESCRIBÍ OTROS TRES FINALES EXTRA :P PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTEN LAS CUENTAS REGRESIVAS EL CAPÍTULO FINAL ES EL NÚMERO 27, ASÍ QUE: ¡FALTAN CINCO CAPÍTULOS! LOS QUE ME QUIERAN ENVIAR MAILS: julianmanes@hotmail.com O BIEN PUEDEN SEGUIR DEJANDO REVIEWS COMO LO VIENE HACIENDO. ¡SUERTE A TODOS! HASTA EL PR"XIMO DOMINGO.

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTID"S) FEBRERO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE, PACHA, RIKA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL NERES..., FELI/FELISA, Y TOBY SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	23. capitulo ventitres

"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS:**

****

EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, DÚPLICA RECIBE LA INESPERADA VISITA DE OCULTO, HABÍAMOS VISTO QUE ENTRE ELLA, BROCK Y SINISTRI HAY UNA EXTRAÑA RELACION... O AL MENOS ESO PARECE. VEAMOS AHORA CUALES SON LAS INTENCIONES DE OCULTO EN CASA DE DÚPLICA...

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCÁSMO)_ ¡BUENAS NOCHES DÚPLICA! ¿DISFRUTASTE EL BAÑO?

**DÚPLICA**.- BUENAS NOCHES... SI, ESTUVO MUY BUENO. ESTABA ESPERANDO TU VISITA DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE CON ESTO.

**OCULTO**.- ¡OH BUENO! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ESPERAN CON GRATITUD.

**DÚPLICA**.- CREEME QUE TE ENTIENDO. AHORA... SI NO TE ES MOLESTIA, PERMITIME VESTIRME, LUEGO HABLAREMOS MIENTRAS TOMAMOS CAFÉ...

**OCULTO**.- ¡COCACOLA! QUIERO COCACOLA.

**DÚPLICA**.- TENGO EN LA HELADERA... ESPERAME FUERA POR FAVOR.

**OCULTO**.- TE ESPERO AQUÍ... NO VERÉ NADA QUE NO HAYA VISTO ANTES.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONRIÉNDOSE)_ SI, ES CIERTO...

DÚPLICA TERMINA DE SECAR SU CUERPO, MIENTRAS ELLA HACE ESO, OCULTO INGRESA A LA HABITACION Y CIERRA LA VENTANA. DÚPLICA SE PONE UNA BOMBACHA Y UN CAMISON VERDE QUE HABÍA SOBRE LA CAMA, UNA VEZ VESTIDA INVITA A OCULTO A ACOMPAÑARLA AL COMEDOR DE SU CASA, ANTES PASA POR LA COCINA, DE LA HELADERA SACA UNA BOTELLA DE COCACOLA Y TOMA DOS VASOS DEL APARADOR... CON ESTO VAN LOS DOS AL COMEDOR, EN DONDE COMIENZA UN INTRIGANTE DIÁLOGO...

**DÚPLICA**.- LINDO DISFRAZ... ¿LO PREPARASTE VOS?

**OCULTO**.- SI, ASÍ ES. AUNQUE NO ES DE LA CALIDAD DE LOS QUE VOS HACÉS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡OBVIO! SI QUERÉS TE LO ARREGLO UN POCO, TE VA A QUEDAR PERFECTO.

**OCULTO**.- DEJALO ASÍ. NO MUCHA GENTE TIENE EL PLACER DE VERLO Y VIVIR PARA CONTARLO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡JAJAJAAA SI, ES VERDAD!!! Y DECIME... ¿COMO TE HACES LLAMAR? DIGO... ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE BAJO ESA IDENTIDAD?

**OCULTO**.- ME LLAMARON DE MUCHAS FORMAS... "EL ESPÍRITU DE LA NOCHE" EL CAMINANTE NOCTURNO" "EL ASESINO SERIAL DE LAS NOCHES"...

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, LO SÉ, PERO... ¿VOS COMO TE HACÉS LLAMAR?

**OCULTO**.- DEJALO ASÍ. JURÉ QUE QUIEN CONOCE ESE NOMBRE SE MUERE.

**DÚPLICA**.- ESTÁ BIEN. ¡AH! ¿SABÉS UNA COSA? BROCK ESTUVO AQUÍ. ANDA INVESTIGANDOTE. PERO NO TIENE NI IDEA DE QUIEN SOS.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SORPRESA)_ ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ÉL CON LAS INVESTIGACIONES?

**DÚPLICA**.- MMM BUENO... ¡¡¡MA SI, AL CARAJO!!! CREO QUE NO CORRESPONDE QUE TE LO DIGA PERO... _(CABIZBAJA)_ ÉL Y YO HACE AÑOS QUE TRABAJAMOS COMO AGENTES SECRETOS... ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS! AUNQUE TE ODIO POR CIERTAS ACTITUDES TUYAS CUANDO ESTÁS CON TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, NUESTRA AMISTAD ESTÁ POR DELANTE QUE EL TRABAJO... SI HUBIERA QUERIDO DELATARTE YA ESTARÍAS TRAS LAS REJAS... CREEME. TE HUBIERA ATRAPADO BAJO TU IDENTIDAD NORMAL...

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SORPRESA)_ ¿ENTONCES... YA LO SABÉS?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI... DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUE LO SÉ. ESTÁS HACIENDO UN MUY BUEN TRABAJO. CUALQUIER PERSONA CON SENTIDO COMÚN HARÍA LO MISMO QUE VOS EN TU SITUACION. YO MISMA LO HARÍA. PERO TENÉS QUE TENER MÁS CUIDADO, ANOCHE ESTUVISTE CERCA DE QUE TE DESCUBRAN...

**OCULTO**.- ¿COMO SUPISTE ESO?

**DÚPLICA**.- SOY AGENTE SECRETA, TE LO DIJE RECIEN. ME LLEGO LA INFORMACION DE QUE LA POLICÍA TE VIO SALTANDO DE LA CASA DEL DROGON. ¡SAFASTE DE PEDO!

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCÁSMO)_ SI, LO HICE BIEN.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡NI TANTO! _(PREOCUPADA)_ DECIME, ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR CON ESTO?

**OCULTO**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO LO SÉ... CREÍ QUE SE TERMINARÍA CON LO DE GARY PERO... ¡¡¡CADA VEZ APARECEN MÁS PRETENDIENTES!!! _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¿QUÉ SE PIENSAN QUE SOY... QUE NO ENTIENDEN MIS SENTIMIENTOS? ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESTO LO HAGO POR AMOR! ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA DE MI AMOR?

**DÚPLICA**.- ES EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD. CUANDO UNA PAREJA SE SEPARA ES LOGICO SUPONER QUE LOS QUE PRETENDÍAN A UNA DE LAS PARTES MANIFIESTEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS A QUIENES QUEDARON LIBRES...

**OCULTO**.- _(CON TRISTEZA)_ PERO SI NO FUE MI VOLUNTAD LO DE LA SEPARACION...

**DÚPLICA**.- LO SE, ASH Y MISTY AÚN SON PAREJA, SOLO QUE... SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO. SERÍA MUY BUENO QUE ELLOS VUELVAN A SER PAREJA DE NUEVO

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCÁSMO)_ NO DEPENDE SOLO DE MÍ. UNA PREGUNTA... ¿POR QUÉ NOS ESTÁS AYUDANDO?

**DÚPLICA**.- POR QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A VOS.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SORPRESA)_ ¿A MÍ?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, A VOS. NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE TE AYUDO DEMASIADO. AUNQUE COMO YA TE DIJE, NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA CIERTAS ACTITUDES BAJO TU IDENTIDAD NORMAL.

**OCULTO**.- NO... NO LO HABÍA NOTADO...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SIRVIÉNDOSE BEBIDA)_ ¿MÁS COCA?

**OCULTO**.- _(EXTENDIÉNDOLE EL VASO)_ SI POR FAVOR. ES CIERTO LO QUE DECÍS... PERO NO SÉ COMO HACER PARA QUE LA PAREJA SE RECUPERE.

**DÚPLICA**.- ESCUCHAR A TU CORAZON. ¡Y OLVIDATE DE LOS ASESINATOS POR AHORA!

**OCULTO**.- NO... NO PUEDO... CADA VEZ HAY MÁS Y MÁS PERSONAS QUE MERECEN MORIR...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(TOMANDO DE SU VASO)_ ESO ES CIERTO, PERO A ESTE PASO LIQUIDARÁS A MEDIA CIUDAD.

**OCULTO**.- _(ALZANDO LA VOZ)_ ¿Y CREÉS QUE ESO ME IMPORTA? NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE META EN LA RELACION. Y EL QUE SE META MORIRÁ... Y ESO ME RECUERDA... QUE HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE DEBE MORIR Y QUE ESTABA FUERA DE MIS PLANES.

**DÚPLICA**.- DE ACUERDO, ANDÁ Y LIQUIDÁ A ESA PERSONA.

**OCULTO**.- _(SACANDO UNA BOTELLITA DE SU BOLSILLO)_ SOLO QUE... ME QUEDA POCO COMBUSTIBLE.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUÉ TENÉS AHÍ, ES LA FORMULA DEL PROFESOR?

**OCULTO**.- _(BEBIÉNDOLA DE UN TRAGO)_ ¡SIP! ES LA QUE ME DÁ LOS SUPERPODERES... ADEMÁS DEL CAMBIO DE MI IDENTIDAD.

**DÚPLICA**.- ES CIERTO, SI NO FUERA POR QUE SÉ MUY BIEN QUIEN SOS, NO TE RECONOCERÍA, TU VOZ, TU CUERPO, EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS... ¡HASTA EL COLOR DE TU PELO CAMBIO!

**OCULTO**.- TU CUERPO ES MUY BONITO TAMBIEN.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ NO CREÍ QUE ME VIERAS DE ESA FORMA...

**OCULTO**.- ¡TRANQUILA! SABÉS BIEN QUE NO SOY DE ESA CLASE, ADEMÁS TENGO OJOS PARA UNA SOLA PERSONA. BUENO, ME GUSTO VISITARTE. _(SE ACERCA Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, OTRO EN LA FRENTE Y UN BESO CORTO EN LA BOCA)_ CUIDATE MUCHO, Y GRACIAS POR CUIDAR MI SECRETO AMIGA MÍA, EL DEBER ME OBLIGA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿Y A QUIEN MATARÁS AHORA?

**OCULTO**.- A ALGUIEN QUE TIENE QUE MORIR SIMPLEMENTE POR EL HECHO DE EXISTIR.

**DÚPLICA**.- AAAH... ENTIENDO... _(SONRIENTE)_ DALE UN TIRO DE MI PARTE.

**OCULTO**.- NUNCA USO ARMAS DE FUEGO... PERO LASTIMARÉ A ESA PERSONA DE TU PARTE TAMBIEN. _(ENCARAMÁNDOSE EN LA VENTANA)_ ¡NOS VEMOS! _(Y SE TIRA POR LA VENTANA)_

**DÚPLICA**.- ESPERO QUE ESTO SE TERMINE DE UNA BUENA VEZ...

EMMM A PARTIR DE ACÁ, AGREGUÉ UNAS ESCENAS QUE NO SE RELACIONAN DIRECTAMENTE CON LA HISTORIA, SI LAS QUIEREN SALTEAR PUEDEN HACERLO HASTA DONDE LES INDIQUE CON UN: **¡ACÁ SIGUE!**

LUEGO DE VISITAR A DÚPLICA, OCULTO SE ALEJA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE. AL LLEGAR A UNA PIZZERÍA, SE DETIENE EN EL FRENTE Y COMIENZA A PLANIFICAR LA MANERA DE INGRESAR A ELLA. COMIENZA A CAMINAR ALREDEDOR DE LA MISMA BUSCANDO POR DONDE ENTRAR, EN UN MOMENTO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE UNA DE LAS PERSIANAS DEL LOCAL ESTÁ ABIERTA Y QUE TAMPOCO TIENE PROTECCION. UNA VEZ DENTRO, COMIENZA A BUSCAR A SU FUTURA VÍCTIMA, AL LLEGAR A UNA HABITACION, OBSERVA QUE UNA CHICA SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO EN LA CAMA. (NDA: ¡Y SI!) LA MISMA TIENE PELO CASTAÑO Y LARGO, ES DELGADA Y SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO PROFUNDAMENTE, AL VERLA EN ESE ESTADO OCULTO LA DESPIERTA... ¡¡¡DE UNA BUENA PATADA!!!

**OCULTO**.- _(DÁNDOLE UNA BUENA PATADA)_ ¡¡¡MAY DESPERTATE CARAJO!!!

**MAY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYYY!!! ¿PERO... QUE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEA?

**OCULTO**.- OCURRE QUE QUIERO QUE ESTÉS DESPIERTA Y BIEN CONCIENTE CUANDO MUERAS.

**MAY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ QUE... ¿QUÉ DICE... POR QUE ME QUIERE MATAR? YO NO HICE NADA MALO...

**OCULTO**.- SI QUE LO HICISTE... OCUPASTE INDEBIDAMENTE UN LUGAR DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS... Y ESO NO SE PERDONA... ASÍ QUE VINE A LIQUIDARTE, ¿TENÉS ALGO QUE DECIR ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON TU MISERABLE VIDA?

**MAY**.- SI... _(COMIENZA A GRITAR)_ ¡¡¡POLICÍA AYÚDENME!!! SOCORRO ¡QUIEREN MATARME!...

JUSTO AFUERA DE LA CASA, SE ENCUENTRA CIRCULANDO UN PATRULLERO, AL OIR LOS GRITOS LOS AGENTES SE BAJAN DEL VEHÍCULO...

**AGENTE1**.- ¡ALGUIEN PRECISA AYUDA!

**AGENTE2**.- ¡PARÁ UN POCO, BAJÁ UN CAMBIO! ¿YA VISTE DE QUIEN ES ESTA PIZZERÍA?

**AGENTE1**.- NO, ¿DE QUIEN ES?

**AGENTE2**.- ES DE MAY. LA QUE NOS PREPARA ESAS HORRIBLES PIZZAS.

**AGENTE1**.- AAAH, ¿PERO SERÁ ELLA LA QUE GRITA?

**AGENTE2**.- ¡TENÉS RAZON! VAMOS A CONFIRMARLO...

LOS DOS AGENTES, VIOLENTAN LA PUERTA DE INGRESO Y RÁPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGEN AL LUGAR DE DONDE PROVIENEN LOS GRITOS DE AYUDA, AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACION DE MAY, LOS AGENTES VEN A OCULTO FORCEJEANDO CON MAY...

**AGENTE1**.- ¡ARRIBA LA MANOS! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ?

**OCULTO**.- ¡NADA MALO OFICIAL! SOLO QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO MATAR A ESTA USURPADORA PERO NO SE DEJA...

**MAY**.- _(ASUSTADA Y SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR OFICIALES, SE LO SUPLICO!!!

**AGENTE2**.- ¡¡¡Y PARA ESTO INTERRUMPIMOS NUESTRA RONDA!!!

**AGENTE1**.- CREÍ QUE ERA UNA EMERGENCIA DE VERDAD...

**AGENTE2**.- DISCULPE... ¿PRECISA AYUDA PARA MATARLA?

**OCULTO**.- NO GRACIAS, YO PUEDO...

**AGENTE2**.- ESTÁ BIEN. ¡VAMONOS! (sic) DE SEGURO ALGUIEN NOS PRECISA DE VERDAD.

**AGENTE1**.- SI, TENÉS RAZON... _(Y SE VAN LOS DOS)_

**MAY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¿ES QUE NADIE ME QUIERE?

**OCULTO**.- YO SI TE QUIERO... ¡¡¡TE QUIERO MUERTA!!!

**MAY**.- AYÚDENME...

OCULTO TOMA A MAY DE LOS CABELLOS Y LA LLEVA A LA RASTRA HASTA EL BAÑO, PREVIAMENTE HABÍA LLENADO LA BAÑADERA CON AGUA, UNA VEZ ALLÍ, ARROJA A MAY A LA BAÑADERA LLENA DE AGUA Y LE SUMERGE LA CABEZA EN AGUA VARIAS VECES HASTA QUE ELLA PIERDE LA CONCIENCIA. AL VER QUE QUEDA INCONSCIENTE OCULTO SE DIRIGE A LA PIZZERÍA EN DONDE OBSERVA EL AMPLIO HORNO DEL LOCAL. SONRÍE AMPLIAMENTE AL IMAGINAR LAS POSIBILIDADES QUE LE BRINDA DICHO ARTEFACTO...

MAY DESPIERTA. INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO NO PUEDE, SIENTE COMO SI ESTUVIERA ATRAPADA EN UNA PEQUEÑA HABITACION, LO CUAL ESTÁ MUY CERCA DE LA REALIDAD... UN LIGERO OLOR A GAS LLAMA SU ATENCION, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, CUANDO COBRA PLENA CONCIENCIA SE DA CUENTA DE SU SITUACION: ¡¡¡SE ENCUENTRA ATRAPADA DENTRO DEL GRAN HORNO PIZZERO!!! INTENTA SALIR DE ALLÍ PERO NO LO CONSIGUE, LA PUERTA ESTÁ TRABADA. POR LA DIMINUTA VENTANA DEL HORNO LLEGA A PERCIBIR LA DIABOLICA FIGURA DE OCULTO, QUIEN RÍE POR LA SITUACION EN QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, VE QUE OCULTO ACCIONA EL ENCENDIDO AUTOMÁTICO DEL HORNO, LAS LLAMAS DEL MECHERO COMIENZAN A ASOMAR POR LAS RENDIJAS DEL PISO Y UN CALOR ABRAZADOR COMIENZA A ENVOLVERLA... GRITA DE DESESPERACION, PERO OCULTO ÚNICAMENTE GOZA AL VER A MAY EN ESAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS...

**¡ACA SIGUE!**

LUEGO DE DEDICARSE A SUS OBLIGACIONES, OCULTO DIRIGE SUS PASOS HACIA EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, INGRESA POR LA VENTANA QUE TANTAS VECES UTILIZO PARA SUS FECHORÍAS. COMO EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD NO HABÍA NADIE A QUIEN MATAR, SE DIRIGE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL LABORATORIO, UNA VEZ ALLÍ ABRE UN ARMARIO, EN ÉL SE ENCUENTRAN UNOS FRASCOS DE COLOR AMARILLO, TOMA VARIOS DE ELLOS Y SE LOS ESCONDE ENTRE SUS ROPAS, DEL PISO DE DICHO ARMARIO TOMA UNA BOLSA LLENA DE ROCAS GRISES CARGÁNDOLA EN SU HOMBRO. FINALMENTE LLEVA SUS PASOS HASTA UNA HELADERA, PERO LA MISMA PRESENTA UNA CERRADURA DE COMBINACION, SONRÍE PARA SI, Y MARCA EN ELLA UN NÚMERO, DE INMEDIATO, LA LUZ ROJA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CERRADURA SE TORNA DE COLOR VERDE ABRIENDO EL MECANISMO DE SEGURIDAD, DEL INTERIOR, EXTRAE UNOS FRASCOS DE LÍQUIDO OSCURO Y SE LOS COLOCA ENTRE SUS ROPAS. LUEGO DE CERRAR LA HELADERA, ABRE UNO DE LOS FRASCOS QUE CONTIENE DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME Y SE LO BEBE DE UN SOLO TRAGO ARROJANDO EL ENVASE VACÍO, EL CUAL SE ESTRELLA CONTRA EL PISO DEL LABORATORIO ESTALLANDO EN MILES DE FRAGMENTOS. A CONTINUACION SE ACERCA A LA VENTANA Y SALTA POR ELLA PERDIÉNDOSE EN LA PROFUNDIDAD DE LA NOCHE...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ASH SE DESPIERTA. COMO ES HABITUAL EN ÉL SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA PARA TOMAR SU DESAYUNO, ADORMILADO, SALUDA A DELIA Y ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR SINTONIZANDO EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS. DE REPENTE, SIENTE UNA VOZ ALGO CONOCIDA QUE LE HACE UN RECLAMO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡CHE! ¿QUÉ SOY DE PIEDRA QUE NO ME SALUDÁS? ¿O ACASO NOS VIMOS ANOCHE?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? ¡AH HOLA DÚPLI! QUE SORPRESA VERTE POR ACÁ, NO TE ESPERABA... ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**DÚPLICA**.- YO BIEN POR SUERTE, ¿Y VOS?

**ASH**.- AHÍ ANDO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡CARAJO! ¿CUÁNDO VAS A CAMBIAR EL SALUDO?

**DELIA**.- YA LES PREPARO EL CAFÉ CHICOS. ¿PREFIEREN TOSTADAS O FACTURAS PARA EL DESAYUNO?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡LAS DOS COSAS!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ VEO QUE ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE MANTIENE DE BUEN HUMOR... EMMMM ¿NO SABÉS SI HUBO ALGUNA NOVEDAD EN CASA DEL PROFESOR?

**ASH**.- NO, NO LO CREO...

EN ESE MOMENTO, EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS COMIENZA A TRANSMITIR UN HECHO POLICIAL...

**TV**.- _(LOCUTOR LEYENDO UN CARTEL CON FONDO ROJOS Y GRANDES LETRAS BLANCAS QUE APARECE EN PANTALLA) _"ÚLTIMO MOMENTO" "PRIMICIA DEL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" "ASESINARON EN PUEBLO PALETA A MAY" "LA ENCONTRARON QUEMADA DENTRO DE SU HORNO Y RODEADA DE PAPAS" "AFUERA DEL MISMO HABÍA UN CARTEL QUE DECÍA: PLATO DEL DÍA: MAY AL HORNO CON PAPAS"

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ESTE CANAL YA SE ESTÁ YENDO A LA MIERDA CON LAS NOTICIAS...

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, ES CIERTO... PODRÍAN PASAR COSAS QUE LE INTERESEN A LA GENTE...

**DELIA**.- O AL MENOS UNA NOTICIA DE VERDAD, NO ESA PAVADA.

**ASH Y DÚPLICA**.- ¡AJA!

**ASH**.- SI SIGUEN ASÍ, COMENZARÉ A MIRAR "SN, SOLO NOTICIAS"

**TV**.- _(IDEM ANTERIOR CON LA NOTICIA)_ "PRIMICIA DEL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" "INFORMACION EXCLUSIVA" "CARTONERO ABANDONO A SU PONYTA PORQUE ESTABA ENFERMO" MÁS DETALLES... ¡EN DIRECTO! _(Y EL CANAL COMIENZA A TRANSMITIR DESDE EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS) _(NDA: ¡¡¡les juro que eso fue una noticia real, ese canal la estaba transmitiendo!!! CARTONERO = ROPAVEJERO = LINYERA = MENDIGO)

**ASH**.- _(CONMOVIDO)_ NO... NO PUEDE SER...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CONMOVIDA)_ NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDE HABER GENTE TAN SALVAJE QUE ABANDONE A SU POKÉMON POR ESTAR ENFERMO...

**DELIA**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO ES POSIBLE... POBRE PONYTA... ¡¡¡ESAS SON NOTICIAS VERDADERAS!!!

**ASH Y DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!

**PERIODISTA**.- _(DESDE LA TV)_ Y AQUÍ VEMOS... AL PONYTA TODO GOLPEADO...

**TIPO**.- _(EN LA TV)_ ¡¡¡ES DE NO CREER SEÑOR PERIODISTA!!! EL DUEÑO DE ESE POKÉMON DEBE IR PRESO... ¡MIRE COMO LO DEJO, POBRECITO!         (NDA: ¿no me creen? ¡PERO EN VERDAD LO DIERON! oki... )

**DÚPLICA**.- OLVIDÉ CONTARTE A QUE VINE ASH. ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA PASAR EL DÍA CON VOS EN EL LABORATORIO.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BUENO!  ME ALEGRO DE QUE ME ACOMPAÑÉS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ES QUE EL PROFESOR OAK DE SEGURO NECESITARÁ AYUDA.

**ASH**.- SI... PUEDE SER...

LUEGO DEL DESAYUNO AMBOS SE DIRIGEN A CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK, EN DONDE SE ENTERAN DE LA NOVEDAD DEL ROBO DE LOS ELEMENTOS, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, A PESAR DE LA INSISTENCIA DE ASH Y DÚPLICA, EL PROFESOR DESISTIO DE HACER LA DENUNCIA POLICIAL DEBIDO A QUE ÉL OPINA QUE EL LADRON SEGUIRÁ VOLVIENDO MIENTRAS LA FORMULA SE SIGA FABRICANDO.

DURANTE EL DÍA, MIENTRAS OAK DIRIGE A LOS POKÉMONS A CARGO DE LA PERFORACION DEL NUEVO POZO DE AGUA, ASH Y DÚPLICA SE DEDICAN A SEPARAR Y CONTROLAR LAS NUEVAS CEPAS DE RATTATAS CON LOS QUE EXPERIMENTARÁ LAS FORMULAS DEL SALVEIOO Y EL VILEPLUME. SOLO QUE EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PREPARAN CUATRO GRUPOS: GRUPO "A": EL QUE BEBERÁ DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME. GRUPO "B": EL QUE BEBERÁ DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO. GRUPO "C": EL QUE BEBERÁ AMBOS DESTILADOS. GRUPO "D" EL QUE NO BEBERÁ NADA Y PERMANECERÁ COMO GRUPO TESTIGO.

EL PROFESOR DECIDIO HACER ESTA SEPARACION DEBIDO A QUE SUPONE QUE EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME PRODUCE AUMENTO DE LA FUERZA EN QUIEN LA BEBE Y EL SALVEIOO ACTUARÍA COMO ANTÍDOTO DEL VILEPLUME. DE ESTA MANERA ÉL CREÉ PODER ACLARAR ESTOS HECHOS.

EN UN MOMENTO DEL DÍA, DÚPLICA SE SEPARA DE ASH Y SE ACERCA A LA HELADERA EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS DESTILADOS DE VILEPLUME, DIGITA EN EL TABLERO UN NÚMERO: LA FECHA DE NACIMIENTO DE MISTY. Y, TAL COMO DÚPLICA SOSPECHABA, LA PUERTA SE ABRE SIN DIFICULTAD. UNA VEZ CONFIRMADO ESTO, PUEDE LLEGAR A INTUÍR CUALES SERÍAN LOS PROXIMOS MOVIMIENTOS DE OCULTO...

UNA VEZ QUE ASH Y DÚPLICA SEPARAN A LOS RATTATAS, DEBEN DARLES LAS PRIMERAS DOSIS DE DESTILADO QUE LES CORRESPONDEN A CADA UNO, PERO TROPIEZAN CON UNA PEQUEÑA DIFICULTAD...

**ASH**.- _(DANDO UN GRITO)_ ¡¡¡PROFESOR OAK!!! ¿PUEDE VENIR POR FAVOR?

**OAK**.- _(APARECIENDO EN EL LABORATORIO)_ NO GRITÉS ASH, YA ESTABA LLEGANDO... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE AHORA?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... NO SÉ DISTINGUIR EL DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO CON EL DEL VILEPLUME.

**OAK**.- ¿NO QUEDO DEL VILEPLUME EN LA HELADERA CON COMBINACION?

**ASH**.- NO, NO QUEDO NADA, YO LOS DISTINGUÍA DE ESA ÚNICA MANERA.

**OAK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ CREÍ QUE LOS SABÍAS DISTINGUIR DESDE HACE TIEMPO... NO TE PREOCUPES, ES MUY SENCILLO, TE ENSEÑARÉ.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ESO ME INTERESA...

****

OAK SE DIRIGE A UNA HELADERA COMUN, DE ALLÍ, EXTRAE UN FRASCO LLENO DE LÍQUIDO NEGRO DE UNO DE LOS ESTANTES SUPERIORES, Y DE UNO DE LOS ESTANTES INFERIORES EXTRAE OTRO FRASCO DE SIMILARES CARACTERÍSTICAS. VIENDOLOS A SIMPLE VISTA SERÍA IMPOSIBLE DISTINGUIR EL CONTENIDO DE CADA UNO...

**OAK**.- ¡MIRÁ BIEN! EN UNA DE MIS MANOS TENGO SALVEIOO Y EN LA OTRA VILEPLUME, LO QUE TENÉS QUE HACER PARA DISTINGUIRLOS ES MUY FÁCIL. PONÉS A TRASLUZ EL FRASCO QUE QUIERAS AVERIGUAR SU CONTENIDO _(Y EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS PONIENDO A TRASLUZ A AMBOS FRASCOS AL MISMO TIEMPO) _¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE VES?

**ASH**.- _(DUDANDO)_ MMM ME PARECE QUE UNO DE LOS DOS... ES OPACO, NO PUEDE VERSE LA LUZ A TRAVÉS DE ÉL... Y EL OTRO ES TRASLUCIDO... PUEDE VERSE LA LUZ.

**OAK**.- ¡ASÍ ES ASH! _(LEVANTANDO UNA DE SUS MANOS)_ EL QUE VES ACÁ, ES EL SALVEIOO, EL OTRO ES EL VILEPLUME. ¡TENELO BIEN EN CUENTA ASÍ EVITÁS ERRORES!

**ASH**.- AAAH, YA ENTIENDO. EN VERDAD ES FÁCIL.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ PUES SI QUE LO ÉS. A SIMPLE VISTA CUALQUIERA PODRÍA CONFUNDIRLOS CON SU BEBIDA FAVORITA.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡QUE LÍO! NO RECUERDO SI EL TRASLUCIDO ES EL SALVEIOO O AL REVÉS... ¿O ERA EL QUE TENÍA EN LA MANO DERECHA...? ¡AH NO! EL DE LA IZQUIERDA  ERA EL OPACO... ¿O EL TRASLUCIDO...? ¡¡¡YA ME HICE LÍOS!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- POR TU CARA ADIVINO DE QUE TE HICISTE LÍOS PARA ENTENDER...

**ASH**.- ¡NO, PARA NADA! LO ENTENDÍ BIEN.

**OAK**.- ¡MENOS MAL! ENTONCES LOS PUEDO DEJAR TRABAJANDO SOLOS. SEGUIRÉ CON LA PERFORACION. _(Y SALE)_

**DÚPLICA**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH, LO ENTENDÍ A LA PERFECCION, LUEGO TE LO EXPLICO DE NUEVO.

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS DÚPLI!

LUEGO DE UN ARDUO DÍA DE TRABAJO, ASH Y DÚPLICA REGRESAN A SUS CASAS. AL LLEGAR ASH A LA SUYA, SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE UNO DE SUS ANTIGUOS AMIGOS LLEGO A VISITARLO MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL LABORATORIO, SE TRATA DE MARK ANTHONY, UN MUCHACHO DE LA MISMA EDAD DE ASH, ES MORENO, GORDO Y CON EL PELO CORTO. AL VERLO, ASH SONRÍE Y VA A SALUDARLO...

**ASH**.- ¡MARK, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!

**MARK**.- ¡ASH QUE GUSTO! HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEMOS.

**ASH**.- PERO QUE SUERTE QUE VINISTE. ¿QUÉ ANDÁS HACIENDO POR EL PUEBLO?

**MARK**.- NADA MÁS VINE DE PASADA, OCURRE QUE DEBO HACER UNAS COMPRAS EN ESTA REGION. TAMBIEN DEBO PASAR POR CIUDAD VERDE Y POR CIUDAD CELESTE... Y A PROPOSITO... ¿COMO ESTÁ MISTY?

**ASH**.- ¿EH? ELLA ESTÁ... ¡BIEN!

**MARK**.- ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE SEA ASÍ, CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE QUE USTEDES DOS SE CASEN AMIGOS, YA LLEVAN MUCHO TIEMPO DE NOVIOS.

**ASH**.- SI... ES CIERTO... YA LO HABLAMOS CON MISTY A ESE TEMA.

**MARK**.- ¿Y QUE TAL? ¿ACASO ELLA NO QUIERE?

**ASH**.- PUES... ALGO ASÍ.

**MARK**.- ¡JAJAAA! ES CIERTO. USTEDES DOS SIEMPRE SE LA PASARON DANDO VUELTAS PARA TODO... ¡HASTA PARA PONERSE DE NOVIOS! RECUERDO QUE SE LES NOTABA QUE SE MORÍAN DE AMOR UNO POR EL OTRO... PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE ANIMABA A DAR EL PASO.

**ASH**.- SI... ES CIERTO... QUE LINDOS RECUERDOS...

**MARK**.- ASH... ¿TE OCURRE ALGO? NO TE NOTO MUY CONTENTO CADA VEZ QUE TE HABLO DE MISTY. ¿ACASO LES PASO ALGO MALO?

**ASH**.- ¡NO, QUE VA! NO NOS PASO NADA MALO.. ¡JAJAJAA! ESTÁ TODO BIEN.

**MARK**.- _(DESCONFIANDO)_ PUES ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES... RECUERDO QUE MISTY ES UNA CHICA MUY DULCE... SOS MUY AFORTUNADO AL TENERLA COMO NOVIA.

**ASH**.- PUES SI, LO SOY.

**MARK**.- RECUERDO QUE ANTES DE QUE TE LE DECLARARAS A MISTY, TE DIJE QUE ELLA ME GUSTABA PARA ASÍ OBLIGARTE A CONFESARLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS A ELLA... ES QUE TEMÍAS QUE TE LA QUITE.

**ASH**.- SI, LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN...

**MARK**.- CREO QUE... LE HARÉ UNA VISITA CUANDO VAYA A CIUDAD CELESTE, SE ME HACE RARO NO VERLA POR AQUÍ. ELLA SIEMPRE VIENE A VISITARTE, O VAS VOS A VERLA.

**ASH**.- ESTUVO HACE UNOS DÍAS POR ACA.

**MARK**.- ¡PUES QUE SUERTE QUE TUVISTE ASH!

LUEGO DE UN RATO DE CHARLA, ASH Y MARK DECIDEN IRSE A DORMIR. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE AMBOS DESAYUNAN MUY TEMPRANO YA QUE MARK DEBE VOLVER A VIAJAR DEBIDO A SUS OBLIGACIONES, POR LO QUE DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO, ASH LO ACOMPAÑA A LA ESTACION DEL TREN, EN DONDE ABORDA EL MISMO HACIA CIUDAD VERDE, LUEGO ASH VA AL LABORATORIO A TRABAJAR COMO SIEMPRE.

EL AGUA ESTÁ BIEN FRESCA, NADAR POR LA MAÑANA RELAJA Y TRANQUILIZA A MISTY, QUIZÁS POR LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLA Y ASH, TAL VEZ POR QUE POR FIN SUS HERMANAS RECONOCIERON SU TALENTO, MISTY INTEGRA EL NUEVO NÚMERO QUE LAS HERMANAS SENSACIONALES PRESENTARÁN EN POCOS DÍAS. AHORA SE ENCUENTRA PRACTICÁNDOLO INTENSAMENTE, NO QUIERE DEFRAUDARSE A SI MISMA NI TAMPOCO QUIERE SOPORTAR LA HUMILLACION A LA QUE LA SOMETERÁN SUS HERMANAS SI FALLA EN ALGUNA DE LAS COREOGRAFÍAS ESTANDO EL PÚBLICO PRESENTE. SUS PENSAMIENTOS SE ALEJAN DE LA REALIDAD, EL AGUA ES SU ELEMENTO Y MISTY SE SIENTE COMO UN POKÉMON ACUATICO DENTRO DE ELLA... 

DE REPENTE, LILY LE LLAMA LA ATENCION DESDE LA ORILLA DE LA PISCINA. OTRO MENSAJERO ACABA DE LLEGAR AL GIMNASIO TRAYENDOLE UN PAQUETE, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD TRAE FLORES, DOCENAS DE ROSAS ROJAS PARA MISTY, QUIEN SE LAS ENVÍA ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL CRETINO DE PETER. MISTY SE SIENTE HALAGADA, EN LA SEMANA LE LLEGARON FLORES, BOMBONES, ALHAJAS Y HASTA UN RELOJ CON INCRUSTACIONES DE DIAMANTES. SIN SALIR DE LA PISCINA MISTY SALUDA AL MENSAJERO Y LE INDICA A LILY QUE LE DÉ UNAS MONEDAS EN COMPENSACION. AL INSTANTE MISTY SE SIENTE CONTENTA Y COMIENZA A NADAR CON RENOVADOS BRÍOS Y ENERGÍA. PERO, MOMENTOS DESPUÉS SU ENTRENAMIENTO NUEVAMENTE SE INTERRUMPE: FELISA APARECE EN ESCENA, SE LA NOTA COMPUNGIDA Y ALTERADA. MISTY SALE DE LA PISCINA Y ADVIERTE EN LA CARA DE FELISA QUE ESTUVO LLORANDO. MISTY LA INVITA A PASAR A LA CASA Y AMBAS VAN A LA COCINA, ALLÍ LE CONVIDA CON COCACOLA Y COMIENZAN A HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE AQUEJA A FELISA...

**MISTY**.- BUENO... CONTAME QUE TE PASA.

**FELI**.- ME PELEÉ CON NIKO OTRA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- ME IMAGINO PORQUÉ. ¿LA RELIGION, NO?

**FELI**.- SI, LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE. ÉL ES CATOLICO Y YO NO, SIEMPRE PELEAMOS POR ESO. PERO ESTA VEZ... FUE DIFERENTE, YA QUE... _(TRISTE)_ SIENTO QUE ME GUSTA OTRO CHICO. YA HACE COMO UNA SEMANA QUE NO LE HABLO A NIKO... CREO QUE ESTA VEZ FUE DEFINITIVO, TERMINAMOS.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO... ¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EXACTAMENTE?

**FELI**.- ES QUE... OCURRE QUE... ¡¡¡AYYY!!! INESITA ME HUBIERA ENTENDIDO MEJOR... ELLA ES ESPECIALISTA ES ESTAS COSAS... _(TRISTE)_ DIGO... ERA...

**MISTY**.- _(ANIMÁNDOLA)_ ¡DALE! CONTAME, PUEDO AYUDARTE EN LO QUE SEA.

**FELI**.- BUENO... LA CUESTION ES LA SIGUIENTE. DESDE HACE YA UN MES ME GUSTA UN CHICO... O ME GUSTABA, NO LO SÉ BIEN. RECUERDO QUE EN ESE TIEMPO ESTABA PELEADA CON NIKO, YO ME PUSE A CHATEAR POR INTERNET Y ME LO ENCUENTRO... CREO QUE VOS LO CONOCÉS, SU NIK DE CHAT ES "DARCHIN" VIVE EN CIUDAD VIOLETA...

**MISTY**.- ¡AH SI DARCHIN! ¡COMO NO RECORDARLO! ME GUSTO UN TIEMPO ANTES DE PONERME DE NOVIA CON ASH... ¿PERO ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE ES EL MISMO CHICO DE AQUELLA ÉPOCA? TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE PASARON VARIOS AÑOS...

**FELI**.- _(ENTUSIASMADA)_ ¡¡¡SI, ES ÉL!!! ME MANDO UNA FOTO POR EL INTERNET. Y SIGUE IGUAL DE LINDO...

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿LINDO? SI MAL NO RECUERDO ERA UN OREJON, TENÍA ESAS OREJAS TAN GRANDES QUE PARECÍA ELEFANTE. ES MÁS, HASTA SE PARECÍA A UN FAMOSO ASESINO SERIAL DE LOS AÑOS 10. (NDA: Cayetano Santos Godino, alias el "petizo orejudo")

**FELI**.- ¡NO, NADA QUE VER! ES UN DIVINO TOTAL...

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE ES ÉL? MIRÁ QUE...

**FELI**.- _(INSISTIENDO)_ ¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE ES ÉL!!! SI HASTA TIENE EL MISMO MAIL: DARCHINARROBAYAJUPUNTOCOM.

**MISTY**.- ESTA BIEN, DE ACUERDO. ¿PERO QUE MÁS PASO?

**FELI**.- BUENO, ¿VOS TE ACORDÁS COMO ES ÉL? QUE NO CREÉ EN ESO DEL CIBERAMOR NI EL AMOR A LA DISTANCIA...

**MISTY**.- ¿Y QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO?

**FELI**.- _(COMPUNGIDA)_ ES QUE... ¡LE DECLARÉ MI AMOR!  _(SOLLOZANDO)_ Y ME RECHAZO... SALIO DICIÉNDOME QUE ÉL NO CREÉ EN ESAS COSAS DEL AMOR A LA DISTANCIA Y QUE SE YO QUE MÁS Y BLABLABLA... LO MALO ES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESO YA NO SÉ SI ME GUSTA TANTO COMO ANTES... ES MÁS CREO QUE YA NI ME GUSTA.

**MISTY**.- ENTIENDO... PUES... A MÍ ME PASA ALGO SEMEJANTE... EN REALIDAD NO DEBERÍA CONTARTELO PORQUE LE PROMETÍ A ASH NO DECIR NADA _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO) _PERO ÉL NO SE VA A ENTERAR. (NDA: ¡VEN! Nunca crean cuando su pareja les dice que no dirán nada... ¡pobre Ash, ya te engañaron de nuevo! _ )

**FELI**.- _(ENTUSIASMADA)_ ¡DALE CONTAME! LA CURIOSIDAD ME MATA. (NDA: como al 99, 9999% de las mujeres :P)

**MISTY**.- OCURRE QUE... ME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR PETER, EL HERMANO DE TRACEY...

**FELI**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EL MILLONARIO? ¡QUE BUENO!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ES BUENO! ES QUE ASH Y YO... BUENO, NOS TOMAMOS UN TIEMPO, AUNQUE NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA YO... SINO LO QUE ME DIJO INESITA QUE HAGA... AUNQUE... ¡NO SÉ NI LO QUE ME PASA NI LO QUE SIENTO!

**FELI**.- YO NO SOY OPTIMA DANDO CONSEJOS SENTIMENTALES, PARA ESO ESTABA INESITA... PERO TE RECOMENDARÍA DE QUE HAGÁS LO MISMO QUE HICE YO, DECLARALE TU AMOR A PETER Y LUEGO VAS A SABER SI LO AMÁS O NO. ES MÁS COMO EL TIPO VIVE LEJOS DE SEGURO NO VA A QUERER TENER UN AMOR A LA DISTANCIA... ¡HASTA ES POSIBLE QUE REBOTÉS!

**MISTY**.- SI, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS TENDRÍA QUE CONSULTARLO CON ASH.

**FELI**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿CON ASH?

**MISTY**.- SI, CON ASH. QUIERO QUE ÉL ESTÉ ENTERADO DE ESTO, SINO SIENTO COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA ENGAÑANDO. (NDA: ¡¡¡LO ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO!!! ¬_¬*****)

**FELI**.- BUENO, COMO QUIERAS, HACÉ LO QUE QUIERAS.

RATO MÁS TARDE, FELISA REGRESA A SU CASA, MISTY DECIDE ENTONCES LLAMAR A ASH DIRECTAMENTE AL LABORATORIO PARA COMENTARLE LO QUE PIENSA HACER...

**ASH**.- ¡LISTO PROFESOR! YA ALIMENTÉ A LOS RATTATAS. LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUE USTED INSISTE EN ALIMENTARLOS MÁS SEGUIDO CON NUECES DE COLA.

**OAK**.- OCURRE QUE PRESIENTO QUE LA CAFEÍNA PRESENTE EN DICHA NUEZ JUNTO AL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME ALTERA EL METABOLISMO DE LOS RATTATAS AUMENTANDO EL EFECTO DEL MISMO.

**ASH**.- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...

**OAK**.- ...QUE EL EFECTO DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME ES MAYOR AL INGERIRSE JUNTO A CAFEÍNA EN CUALQUIERA DE SUS FORMAS.

**ASH**.- YA VEO... ¡SUENA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO!

**OAK**.- ¿ME HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE ATENDER ASH?

**ASH**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

AL ATENDER EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON MISTY, OBVIAMENTE ELLA LE CUENTA DE SUS INTENCIONES A ASH, EL CUAL SE ENOJA (NDA: ¡¡¡Y CON RAZON!!! Como para no estarlo ¬_¬***) CON LA OCURRENCIA DE LA LOCA DE FELISA. MIENTRAS ASH DISCUTÍA CON MISTY POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, DÚPLICA LLEGA AL LABORATORIO. OAK LE INDICA QUE ASH ESTÁ EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, POR LO CUAL ELLA SE DIRIGE HACIA ALLÁ PARA PODER HABLAR CON ÉL. VIENE MUY CONTENTA Y CON UNA GRATA SORPRESA PREPARADA POR ELLA ESPECIALMENTE PARA ASH...

**ASH**.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¿¿¿COMO QUE LE VAS A HACER CASO A FELISA???

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? SI SE LO DIGO Y YA, VAS A VER QUE NO VA A PASAR NADA...    (NDA: ¡¡¡NO LE CREAS ASH, NO LE CREAS!!!)

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ NO VA A PASAR NADA, QUE NO VA A PASAR NADA? ¡¡¡VOS COMO SIEMPRE HACIENDOLE CASO A LAS BOLUDECES QUE TE DICEN TUS AMIGAS!!!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESO!!! YO NO LES HAGO CASO A ELLAS... (NDA: si, claro... te creo y todo)

**DÚPLICA**.- _(LLEGANDO MUY SONRIENTE)_ ¡HOLA ASH! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**ASH**.- HOLA. ¡¡¡PUES LO QUE DIGO ES CIERTO!!! Y SI QUERÉS TE LO DEMUESTRO. ¿TE ACORDAS ESA VEZ EN QUE TE SALISTE DICIENDO QUE INESITA DEJO AL NOVIO Y QUE TE LO OFRECIO A VOS HACIENDO QUE TE SEDUZCA Y QUE TE DIO UN BESO EN LA BOCA?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡SI!!! ¿Y CON ESO QUE?

**DÚPLICA**.- ASH... TE DISEÑÉ LAS NUEVAS MEDALLAS PARA EL GIMNASIO... ¿QUERÉS VERLAS?

**ASH**.- SI... DALE. ¿COMO QUE CON ESO QUE? QUE COMO ESA PUTA DESPUÉS SALÍO DICIENDOTE QUE ESO NO ERA UN ENGAÑO, VOS DESPUÉS VINISTE CONVENCIDA DE QUE BESAR A OTRO TIPO EN LA BOCA MIENTRAS ESTAMOS DE NOVIOS NO ES UN ENGAÑO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ES!!! ENGAÑARTE SERÍA SI NO TE LO DIJERA, PERO TE LO DIJE.    (NDA: ¡¡¡OPINEN Y VOTEN POR FAVOR!!!! Eso que dijo Misty, que un tipo bese a tu novia, o que una chica bese a tu novio en la boca, ¿es un engaño o no? Espero sus opiniones en mi mail: julianmanes@hotmail.com )

**DÚPLICA**.- _(MOSTRÁNDOLE UNAS LÁMINAS)_ ¡ASH! MIRÁ QUE BONITAS QUEDARON. ELEGÍ LA QUE MÁS TE GUSTE ASÍ LAS MANDO HACER A LA ORFEBRERÍA.

**ASH**.- SON TODAS MUY LINDAS... ¡¡¡ESO ES UN ENGAÑO!!! POR MÁS QUE NO ME LO DIGÁS ES UN ENGAÑO AQUÍ Y EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO.

**MISTY**.- SI, CLARO, DECÍS ESO POR QUE TE CONVIENE. ESO NO ES UN ENGAÑO, SI TE LO CUENTO NO ES UN ENGAÑO.

**ASH**.- EL SIMPLE HECHO DE BESARTE CON OTRO TIPO, O DE SALIR CON ÉL ESTANDO DE NOVIA YA ES UN ENGAÑO Y ESO LO SABE CUALQUIER PERSONA CON UN POCO DE RAZON. ¡¡¡HASTA UNA NENA DE DIEZ AÑOS LO SABE!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO! POR QUE VOS TE VAS A GUIAR POR LA OPINION DE UNA NENA DE DIEZ AÑOS... ¡¡¡QUE VÁLIDAS QUE SON TUS RAZONES!!!

**ASH**.- ¡JUSTAMENTE! EL OTRO DÍA UNA NENA DE ESA EDAD VINO A RETARME A UN DUELO Y LE COMENTÉ ESA SITUACION, Y ELLA ME DIJO QUE ESO ES ENGAÑAR A SU PAREJA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ENOJÁNDOSE)_ EN ESO TENÉS RAZON ASH. PERO... ¿Y QUE OPINÁS DE MIS DISEÑOS?

**MISTY**.- ¡VAYA! QUE GRAN ASESORAMIENTO QUE TENÉS.

**ASH**.- SON LINDOS, GRACIAS. ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! ESO TE DEMUESTRA QUE UNA NENA DE DIEZ AÑOS SABE MÁS DEL AMOR QUE VOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ASH... ¿TENÉS PARA RATO?

**ASH**.- NO... YA TERMINO.

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE YA TERMINÁS! ¡CHAU IDIOTA! _(Y LE CORTA)_

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡CHAU!!! CARAJO... HOLA DÚPLI... ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ENOJADÍSIMA, PERO CONTENIÉNDOSE)_ ESTOY BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, ESTÁ TODO BIEN.

**ASH**.- ¿SEGURA?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, ESTÁ TODO BIEN.

**ASH**.- BUENO... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE ENTONCES SI VAMOS A COMER UNA PIZZA?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(FRÍA)_ ESTÁ BIEN.

**ASH**.- _(PRESINTIENDO LO QUE SE VENÍA)_ DÚPLI... ¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE ESTÁ TODO BIEN?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ELEVANDO LA VOZ CON ENFADO)_ ¡SI ASH, ESTÁ TODO BIEN! ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ TODO BIEN? ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR?

**ASH**.- BUENO... VAMOS A COMER ENTONCES. _(PENSANDO)_ CREO QUE ME MANDÉ UNA DE LAS MÍAS... DEBE ESTAR ENOJADA.   (NDA: ¡y si Ash! Se enojO.)

YA EN EL RESTAURANTE, ASH Y DÚPLICA HACEN SU PEDIDO AL MOZO: PIZZA NAPOLITANA Y COCACOLA, PERO DÚPLICA NO ESTABA DE MUY BUEN HUMOR...

**ASH**.- BUENO... GRACIAS POR TRAERME LOS DISEÑOS PARA LAS MEDALLAS.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(MOLESTA)_ DE NADA.

**ASH**.- DÚPLI... ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(GRITANDO ENOJADÍSIMA) _¡¡¡CLARO QUE ME OCURRE ALGO!!! ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PASA ALGO!!! ¡ME PASÉ CASI TODA LA NOCHE DISEÑANDOTE LAS NUEVAS MEDALLAS PARA TU GIMNASIO NADA MÁS PARA QUE CUANDO LLEGO A MOSTRÁRTELAS ME DIGÁS "ESTÁN LINDAS"!

**ASH**.- DISCULPAME... ES QUE JUSTO ESTABA CONVERSANDO...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿CONVERSANDO? POR COMO DISCUTÍAS CON MISTY NO ME PARECIO UNA CONVERSACION.

**ASH**.- ¡PERDONAME!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ESTÁ TODO BIEN! PERO TENELO EN CUENTA ASH, ME MATÉ TRABAJANDO EN LOS DISEÑOS Y VOS NO LE DISTE PELOTA A MI TRABAJO, Y VOS SABÉS BIEN COMO ME ESFUERZO EN LOS DISEÑOS Y LO QUE RESPETO MIS TRABAJOS PARA QUE VOS NO LE DES BOLA...

**ASH**.- SI, PERO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ASH, YA TE LO DIJE VARIAS VECES, NO PERDÁS EL TIEMPO DISCUTIENDO CON ELLA... ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ES UNA TARADA, UNA ESTÚPIDA? LA VERDAD... ¡¡¡ME DÁ LÁSTIMA!!! RECUERDO QUE EN LA ESCUELA HABÍA UNA CHICA ASÍ COMO ELLA, QUE TRATABA MAL A LOS CHICOS CON LOS QUE SALÍA, QUE LE METÍA LOS CUERNOS CON TODOS Y QUE DESPUES SE LA DABA DE AMIGA DE LAS CHICAS PARA QUE LE HAGAMOS LOS TRABAJOS Y ELLA SE LA PASABA RASCÁNDOSE... ¿Y SABÉS COMO TERMINO?

**ASH**.- NO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡SOLA Y ODIADA POR TODOS!!! LA VERDAD ASH... HOY NO IBA A ALMORZAR CON VOS, VINE NADA MÁS PARA DECIRTE ESTO. PERO A LA FINAL ME QUEDÉ.

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, GRACIAS... Y DISCULPAME.

**DÚPLICA**.- ESTÁ BIEN. ¡PERO NO ME VOY A OLVIDAR DE ESTO!

**ASH**.- ¡AYYYY! ME LO IMAGINO...

DÚPLICA ESTABA REALMENTE ENOJADA CON ASH, NO SOLO SE LA PASO REPROCHÁNDOLE DURANTE EL ALMUERZO LO OCURRIDO CON LO DE LAS MEDALLAS SINO QUE TAMBIEN DURANTE EL RESTO DEL DÍA, DEL MES, DEL AÑO... PERO ESO NO VIENE AL CASO AHORA. LUEGO DE QUE AMBOS REGRESARAN AL LABORATORIO, ASH RECIBE OTRA LLAMADA EN EL LABORATORIO...

**OAK**.- ¡ASH! TENÉS UNA LLAMADA.

**ASH**.- IRÉ A ATENDER... _(ATENDIENDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ HOLA... ¡MARK! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**MARK**.- ¡HOLA ASH! TE LLAMÉ PARA CONTARTE QUE LLEGUÉ BIEN A CIUDAD VERDE Y QUE EN UNOS DÍAS MÁS ME IRÉ A CIUDAD CELESTE A SEGUIR CON LOS TRÁMITES... Y POSIBLEMENTE VISITE A MISTY TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO...

**MARK**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? NO TE VEO MUY ENTUSIASMADO.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ OCURRE QUE MISTY ME LLAMO ESTA MAÑANA, ¡SE SOLTO DICIENDO QUE LE GUSTA OTRO TIPO! Y QUE ENCIMA SE LO VA A DECIR PARA QUE SE LE PASE Y PARA SABER SI EN VERDAD ME QUIERE.

**MARK**.- ¿Y ESO TE MOLESTA?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME MOLESTA!!! SERÍA COMO DARLE PERMISO PARA QUE ME ENGAÑE.

**MARK**.- YO OPINO QUE DEBERÍAS APOYARLA...

**ASH**.- ¿¿¿ESTÁS LOCO??? ¡¡¡COMO LE VOY A DECIR QUE VAYA Y LE DIGA A OTRO TIPO QUE GUSTA DE ÉL!!!

**MARK**.- PUES SI EN VERDAD LA AMÁS DEBERÍAS APOYARLA. ASÍ ELLA COMPRUEBA DE QUE EN VERDAD TE AMA.

**ASH**.- YO CREO QUE ESTÁS LOCO.

**MARK**.- BUENO, AHORA DEBO DEJARTE, TENGO QUE SEGUIR CON LOS TRÁMITES. ¡NOS VEMOS!

**ASH**.- CHAU, NOS VEMOS. _(Y CORTA)_ ¡¡¡CARAJO!!! ¿QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO? ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA GENTE QUE PIENSE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?       (NDA: ¿ustedes que opinan al respecto? Yo opino igual que Ash)

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE) _TENÉS RAZON ASH. ESO ES UNA LOCURA.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ GRACIAS DÚPLI, ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYA GENTE QUE NO PERDIO LA CORDURA.

**DÚPLICA**.- DE NADA. _(DISGUSTADA)_ PERO NO QUITA QUE SIGA ENOJADA CON VOS.

**ASH**.- ¡AYYYY!

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CIUDAD CELESTE, MISTY SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE AL VIDEOTELÉFONO... SIGUIENDO EL "CONSEJO" DE FELISA, ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLAMAR A PETER PARA DECIRLE ACERCA DE SUS "SENTIMIENTOS"...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ AYYY, ESPERO QUE ESTO SALGA BIEN... _(HABLANDO)_ ¡HOLA! QUISIERA QUE ME COMUNIQUE CON PETER SKETCHIT POR FAVOR.

**CONSERJE**.- _(EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ ¡ENSEGUIDA!

**MISTY**.- ¡AH, HOLA PETER!

**PETER**.- ¡¡¡MISTY!!! QUE SORPRESA QUE ME LLAMES. DE SEGURO YA RECIBISTE TODOS LOS REGALOS QUE TE MANDÉ AL GIMNASIO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ SI, GRACIAS POR TODO.

**PETER**.- DE NADA. PERO... ¿ME LLAMASTE POR ALGO EN ESPECIAL?

**MISTY**.- BUENO SI... OCURRE QUE... DEBO DECIRTE QUE... ¡ME GUSTÁS!

**PETER**.- ¡VAYA! QUE BUENO... ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR ESO, A MÍ TAMBIEN ME GUSTÁS MUCHO MISTY, Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ SABER ESO DE TU PARTE...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! NO SALIO COMO ME DIJO FELISA.

**PETER**.- ...PERO DEBERÍAS PENSAR EN TU NOVIO. ¿QUÉ VAS A DECIRLE A ASH?

**MISTY**.- _(¿¿TRISTE??? NO LO CREO)_ PUES... NO LO SÉ.

**PETER**.- EN TODO CASO HABLALO CON ÉL... Y LUEGO NOS ENCONTRAMOS LOS DOS. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?

**MISTY**.- PUES... SI, TENÉS RAZON. HABLARÉ CON ÉL. GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER PETER.

**PETER**.- DE NADA. Y NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY, SEGUIRÉ AQUÍ EN PUEBLO PALETA UN TIEMPO MÁS. ACORDATE: HOTEL LA ISLA, HABITACION 601.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ SI, LO RECORDARÉ. CHAU.

**PETER**.- BESOS, CUIDATE. _(Y CORTA)_

**MISTY**.- _(COLGANDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, GRITA ENFURECIDA)_ ¡¡¡ME CAGO EN FELISA PALMER OREYA Y LA REPUTA MADRE QUE LA PARIO!!! ME SALIO TODO PARA LA MIERDA.

**VIOLETA**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡HERMANITA! ¿A QUE SE DEBEN ESAS INJURIAS?

**MISTY**.- NADA, OCURRE QUE LE HICE CASO A UN CONSEJO DE FELI.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡¡¡HERMANITA QUERIDA!!! ¿CUÁNDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS PERSONALES ES UNO MISMO EL QUE DEBE DECIDIR Y NO LOS DEMÁS? ¿QUÉ PASO AHORA?

**MISTY**.- POR EL MOMENTO NO IMPORTA, DISCULPAME, SEGUIRÉ CON EL ENSAYO. _(Y SALE)_

**VIOLETA**.- POR LO VISTO ES ALGO SERIO LO QUE LE OCURRE...

ESA NOCHE, NI ASH NI MISTY PUEDEN DORMIR. EN EL CASO DE MISTY, LA VEMOS TRATANDO DE LEER UN LIBRO, PERO LO OCURRIDO CON PETER NO LE PERMITE CONCENTRARSE. EN ESOS MOMENTOS, MISTY SE SIENTE MAL, NUEVAMENTE SIENTE LAS MOLESTIAS QUE TUVO DÍAS ANTES: NAUSEAS Y GANAS DE VOMITAR. ANGUSTIADA LLAMA A SUS HERMANAS...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY... HERMANAS... AYÚDENME POR FAVOR...!!!

**HERMANAS**.- _(ENTRANDO AL CUARTO)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRE MISTY?

**DAISY**.- ¿QUÉ TE DUELE MISTY?

**MISTY**.- QUIERO VOMITAR...

**VIOLETA**.- LILY, TRAÉ ALGO PARA QUE USE.

**LILY**.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y SALE)_

**DAISY**.- LLAMARÉ A UN MÉDICO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO, NO HACE FALTA!!! YA ME PASO ANTES MIENTRAS ESTABA EN PALETA...

**DAISY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¿QUÉ, Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?

**MISTY**.- NO QUISE PREOCUPARLAS...

**VIOLETA**.- EMMM MISTY... ¿YA TE VINO TU PERÍODO?

**MISTY**.- AHORA QUE LO PIENSO... CREO QUE ESTOY ATRASADA UNOS DÍAS...

**LILY**.- _(REGRESANDO CON UN BALDE)_ ¡ACÁ ESTÁ!

**DAISY**.- ¿ES QUE ACASO VOS Y ASH NO SE CUIDAN?

**MISTY**.- BUENO SI... A VECES SI... LA ÚLTIMA VEZ NO NOS CUIDAMOS...

**LILY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿DE QUE ME PERDÍ?

**VIOLETA**.- DE QUE AL PARECER VAMOS A SER LAS TÍAS MÁS JOVENES Y BONITAS DEL MUNDO.

**LILY**.- ¿EN SERIO?

**MISTY**.- ¡BASTA YA! EL OTRO DÍA ME HICE UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO, Y DIO NEGATIVA, ASÍ QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

**DAISY**.- NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN ESE TIPO DE PRUEBAS MISTY, LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE VEA UN MÉDICO, ASÍ TE HACE HACER LOS ANÁLISIS.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN. PERO IRÉ YO SOLA... YA ME SIENTO MEJOR... GRACIAS HERMANAS.

**VIOLETA**.- DE NADA DULCE.

**DAISY**.- SI TE SEGUÍS SINTIENDO MAL AVISANOS.

**LILY**.- AQUÍ ESTAREMOS MISTY. _(Y SALEN LAS TRES)_

**MISTY**.- ESPERO QUE NO SEA CIERTO... _(ACARICIANDO SU VIENTRE MIENTRAS LO MIRA)_ AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE SI LO FUERA... EN MEJORES CIRCUNSTANCIAS...

CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS EN SU MENTE, FINALMENTE LOGRA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO. RATO MÁS TARDE, VEMOS A OCULTO (NDA: si, para que decir: "una figura de negro..." si ya saben a quien me refiero :p) CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE QUE DA FRENTE AL GIMNASIO. NO SE SABE DE DONDE VINO, PERO CAMINA EN DIRECCION HACIA EL BARRIO BAJO DE CELESTE. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ SE DIRIGE A UNA FEA CASA DE ASPECTO SUCIO Y DESCUIDADO. EN EL FONDO DE LA VIVIENDA EXISTE UN ESTRECHO GALPON, INGRESA EN ÉL Y COMIENZA A BUSCAR ENTRE LAS HERRAMIENTAS ALGO QUE PUEDA SERVIR A SUS PROPOSITOS... ENTRE TODA LA HERRUMBRE ENCUENTRA UNA GRAN HACHA, LA TOMA Y PRUEBA SU FILO NOTANDO QUE EL MISMO ES BUENO. ENTONCES INGRESA A LA V IVIENDA POR UNA DE LAS VENTANAS DEL COSTADO Y COMIENZA A BUSCAR A SU VÍCTIMA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MORADA DONDE ENCUENTRA A FELISA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACION. DE UN HACHAZO, OCULTO CORTA UNO DE LOS PIES DE FELISA, EL GOLPE HACE QUE ESTA SE DESPIERTE...

**FELI**.- _(GRITANDO DE DOLOR)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!! ¿QUÉ... QUE OCURRE? _(ASUSTADA AL VER LA SANGRE Y A OCULTO CON EL HACHA)_ ¿QUIÉN ES USTED. QUE... QUE LE PASO A MI PIE?

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ DIGAMOS QUE... SALIO A CAMINAR UN RATO... Y OBVIAMENTE NO VA A IRSE SOLO...

**FELI**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿¡QUÉ!?

DEL OTRO GOLPE, OCULTO CERCENA EL OTRO PIE DE FELISA, POR MÁS QUE ELLA GRITA DE DOLOR, OCULTO NO CEDE EN SUS INTENCIONES Y COMIENZA A DESCUARTIZAR A FELISA... GOLPE A GOLPE VA CORTANDO LAS EXTREMIDADES INFERIORES DE SU VÍCTIMA... AL LLEGAR AL TORSO SE DETIENE, OBSERVA COMO SUFRE SU VÍCTIMA Y RÍE CON UNA ALEGRÍA IRONICA. ESGRIMIENDO NUEVAMENTE EL HACHA ARROJA UN NUEVO GOLPE A UNA DE LAS MANOS DE LA VÍCTIMA... LA CUAL YA NO PUEDE NI GRITAR DEBIDO AL INTENSO DOLOR QUE LE PARALIZA LAS CUERDAS VOCALES... MIENTRAS OCULTO RÍE PARA SI MISMO EXCLAMANDO UNA FRASE MUY VALEDERA PARA LA SITUACION...

**OCULTO**.- _(MIENTRAS SIGUE DESCUARTIZANDO)_ SI... SI... VAS A MORIR COMO LA BRUJA QUE SOS... ¡¡¡DECAPITADA!!! SI... SI... MORIRÁS DECAPITADA COMO UNA BRUJA...

OCULTO CONTINÚA CON SU PLACENTERA FAENA... GOLPE TRAS GOLPE VA DESCUARTIZANDO A FELISA (NDA: ¡Y SI! SE LO MERECE. Después de las boludeces que dijo...) SALPICANDO CON SANGRE TODA LA HABITACION...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUEGO DE CUMPLIR CON SUS OBLIGACIONES, OCULTO SALE DE CASA DE FELISA CARGANDO UNAS BOLSAS GRANDES DE BASURA DE COLOR NEGRO, ARROJA LAS BOLSAS CERCA DEL CORDON DE LA VEREDA, PERO, CUANDO SE DISPONE A ALEJARSE DE LA CASA DE FELISA, TIENE TAN MALA SUERTE DE QUE OTRA VEZ UN POLICÍA VE SUS MOVIMIENTOS. AL VER AL SOSPECHOSO, EL AGENTE LLAMA POR RADIO PIDIENDO REFUERZOS Y AL INSTANTE DA LA VOZ DE ALTO. OCULTO NI SE INMUTA ANTE LA PRESENCIA POLICIAL Y PROSIGUE SU CAMINO... EL AGENTE REITERA LA ORDEN IMPARTIDA PERO ESTA VEZ SACA SU ARMA REGLAMENTARIA, ESTÁ DISPUESTO A DISPARARLE A OCULTO, Y MÁS DESPUÉS DE QUE RECORDARA LO QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS LE COMENTARON SOBRE LO OCURRIDO LA NOCHE EN LA QUE TUVIERON EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO. SIN MIRAMIENTOS, OCULTO SIGUE CAMINANDO, ANTE ESTE DESAFÍO A SU AUTORIDAD, EL AGENTE COMIENZA A DISPARAR AL AIRE PARA INTIMIDAR A OCULTO, PERO, LEJOS DE LO ESPERADO, OCULTO DA VUELTA SOBRE SI MISMO Y ATACA AL AGENTE DÁNDOLE UN SOBERANO GOLPE EN EL MENTON DEJÁNDOLO INCONSCIENTE. TRANQUILAMENTE, OCULTO RETOMA SU CAMINO, PERO AL LLEGAR A LA PRIMERA INTERSECCION DE CALLES, SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE UNA BRIGADA POLICIAL LO ESTÁ ESPERANDO. ANTE ESTA SITUACION, COMIENZA A CORRER POR LA CALLE Y AL TOPARSE CON LA BRIGADA PROPINA UN SOBERBIO SALTO POR ENCIMA DE ELLOS ESCAPANDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD. ANTE ESTA SORPRESA, LOS AGENTES DEMORAN EN REACCIONAR Y EN CUANTO LO HACEN COMIENZAN A PERSEGUIR A OCULTO EN SUS PATRULLEROS. OCULTO CONTINÚA CORRIENDO POR LA CALLE, DE INMEDIATO DOBLA EN UNA DE LAS ESQUINAS PARA TRATAR DE CONFUNDIR A SUS PERSEGUIDORES... TOPÁNDOSE CON UNA CALLE CORTADA, LA CUAL DA CONTRA LAS VÍAS DEL FERROCARRIL Y PARA PEOR UN TREN CIRCULA EN ESE MOMENTO BLOQUEANDO TOTALMENTE CUALQUIER VÍA DE ESCAPE YA QUE ALREDEDOR DE OCULTO SE ENCUENTRAN DOS ELEVADOS EDIFICIOS SIN NADA CON LO QUE SE PUEDA TREPAR.

LOS POLICÍAS LLEGAN A LA CALLE EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA OCULTO, AL VERLO ARRINCONADO ENTRE LAS PAREDES Y EL TREN REPITEN SU ORDEN DE RENDICION...

MUCHAS COSAS OCURRIERON EN ESTE CAPÍTULO... ¿POR QUÉ NO MATARON ANTES A MAY? ¿EN VERDAD MISTY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? ¿QUÉ SE PROPONE PETER? ¿QUÉ DESCUBRIO DÚPLICA? ¿BROCK AGENTE SECRETO? ¿QUÉ HALLO OAK CON RESPECTO A LAS FORMULAS? ¿QUÉ PASARA ENTRE ASH Y MISTY? ¿FINALMENTE ATRAPARÁN A OCULTO Y CONOCEREMOS SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD? NO SE PIERDAN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE INTRIGANTE FIC...

CONTINUARÁ… 

AHORA CEDO LA PALABRA A ASH KETCHUM, QUIEN HARÁ ALGO QUE TODAVÍA ES INÉDITO EN LOS FICS, PERO ESPERO QUE LOS DEMÁS LO TOMEN PARA HACERLO ^^ (NDA: hagan de cuenta que lee el comentario del capítulo siguiente de la misma forma que se hace en los animes :p)

¡HOLA! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA: ¿QUÉ, HABRÁ UNA GRAN FIESTA EN CIUDAD CELESTE? ¿Y POR QUE ME ESTÁS INVITANDO? PROFESOR OAK, ALGO LE OCURRE A LOS RATTATAS DEL EXPERIMENTO. ¿QUÉ ES UNA REACCION ESPERADA? ¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUE ME DECÍS ESO MISTY!!!??? ¡OTRA VEZ TE REUNISTE CON TUS AMIGAS! DÚPLICA... ¡SOS UNA GRAN AMIGA! NO SE PIERDAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE "EL EXTRÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO" MISTY: MI AMOR POR VOS NO MORIRÁ JAMÁS.

CONTINUARÁ.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. YA NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL, A LOS QUE LES GUSTEN LAS CUENTAS REGRESIVAS LES INFORMO QUE... ¡FALTAN CUATRO CAPÍTULOS! LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS REVIEWS: FEDERICO (¡GRACIAS POR EL MAIL!) ARCÁNGEL 9 (A VER SI TU TEORÍA ES CIERTA) MARIO ALVARADO (¡¡¡I WILL WRITE FOREVER!!!) EU (SEGUÍ LEYENDO, YA VERÁS... ^^) MIRIME SKETCHIT (¿YA VOLVISTE, QUE TAL TUS VACACIONES?) MEWSTOR (¡¡¡ME GUSTAN TUS FICS!!!) JULIETA (¿SEGUÍS LEYENDO EL FIC?) ANDREA (YA SE PONDRÁ BIEN) SUMI (LEELO, ¡DALE!) KIDO ÁNTRAX (NO PUEDO DECIRLO) GI (HACE MUCHO QUE NO SÉ DE VOS) SYAORAN. (¡GRACIAS AMIGO!) KAORU (HACE MUCHO QUE NO SÉ DE VOS) PERO, LE DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE ESTE CAPÍTULO A PSYDUCK 054, YA QUE ME DIO ALGUNOS CONSEJOS SOBRE COMO MATAR A MAY, LO CUAL ME ENCANTO ^O^ ASÍ QUE ESPERO TE GUSTE LO QUE HICE :D ¡JEJEEEE! CREO QUE ESO FUE LO MEJOR QUE HIZO MAY EN LA SERIE :P ACLARO ALGO ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE: POR ALGUNA RAZON EXTRAÑA, EN EL FF.NET NO APARECE LA "O" CON EL ACENTO, ASÍ QUE SI VEN ESTE SIGNO: " TENGAN EN CUENTA DE QUE ES LA LETRA "O" CON EL ACENTO, ASÍ NO SE CONFUNDEN. NO LOGRÉ CORREGIR ESE DETALLE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO DE SEGUIR EL ERROR LO CORREGIRÉ EN LOS QUE FALTAN. ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE, LES RECOMIENDO QUE VISITEN LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054, ACABA DE ACTUALIZARLA, ENTRE LAS NOVEDADES EXISTE UN VIDEO EDITADO POR ELLA MISMA CONTENIENDO ALGO INTERESANTE SOBRE EL ADIOS DE MISTY, ADEMÁS DE LA CORRESPONDIENTE ACTUALIZACION DE LA SECCION DE FICS. PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN COMO LLEGAR A DICHA PÁGINA, TIENE QUE HACER UN CLIC EN EL NICK DE ELLA, ALLÍ SALDRÁ OTRA PÁGINA EN LA QUE FIGURA LA DIRECCI"N. BUENO, ESPERO QUE SIGAN TODOS MUY BIEN ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS! GRACIAS POR SUS MAILS Y SUS COMENTARIOS, YA CONOCEN EL MÍO: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO!

JULIAN MANES

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTITRÉS) FEBRERO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE, PACHA, RIKA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL NERES..., FELI/FELISA, Y TOBY SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	24. Capitulo veinticuatro

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, OCULTO SE ENCUENTRA ATRAPADO EN UNA CALLE CORTADA Y RODEADO DE POLICÍAS. ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS?

LOS POLICÍAS LLEGAN A LA CALLE EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA OCULTO, AL VERLO ARRINCONADO ENTRE LAS PAREDES Y EL TREN REPITEN SU ORDEN DE RENDICION...

OCULTO DÁ MEDIA VUELTA SOBRE SI. AL VER SUS ESPALDAS CUBIERTAS DE POLICÍAS Y AL NOTAR ENFRENTE SUYO LA FORMACION FERROVIARIA, SE ARROJA CORRIENDO SOBRE LOS POLICÍAS, ESTOS AL VER VENIR HACIA ELLOS A OCULTO BAJAN SUS ARMAS, PERO CUANDO OCULTO SE ENCUENTRA A ESCASOS METROS DE ELLOS, GIRA Y COMIENZA A CORRER EN DIRECCION HACIA EL TREN DANDO BRINCOS. AL QUEDAR PROXIMO AL TREN PEGA UN BRINCO FINAL Y TRIUNFANTE SE ALZA POR ENCIMA DEL TREN CAYENDO DEL OTRO LADO DEL RODANTE. LOS ASOMBRADOS AGENTES NO PUEDEN CREER LO QUE VIERON, EN CUANTO SE RECUPERAN PROCEDEN A BUSCAR A OCULTO DEL OTRO LADO DE LOS RIELES, PERO SU BÚSQUEDA ES INFRUCTUOSA, NO LOGRAN ENCONTRARLO...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, LOS RECOLECTORES DE RESIDUOS COMIENZAN CON SU LABOR. LUEGO DE UN BIEN RATO DE TRABAJO, LLEGAN AL FRENTE DE UNA CASA, VARIAS BOLSAS NEGRAS LLENAS DE DESPERDICIOS SE ACUMULAN ALLÍ, ANTE LA PESADA TAREA QUE LES ESPERA, UN GESTO DE INCOMODIDAD SE REFLEJA EN EL ROSTRO DE LOS SERVIDORES PÚBLICOS. UNO DE ELLOS DESCIENDE DEL CAMION Y ALZA UNA DE LAS BOLSAS ARROJÁNDOLA AL INTERIOR DE LA PARTE TRASERA DEL CAMION. AL ALZAR UNA DE LAS BOLSAS RESTANTES, ESTA SE LE RESFALA DE LAS MANOS Y CAE AL SUELO ROMPIÉNDOSE Y DESPARRAMANDO PARTE DE SU MACABRO CONTENIDO EN EL SUELO... ESPANTADO, GRITA AL VER RESTOS HUMANOS EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BOLSA...

AL MISMO TIEMPO, UN GRUPO DE HERMANAS SE ENCUENTRA DESAYUNANDO, SE DISPONEN A ENSAYAR PARA SU FUNCION ESPECIAL. MISTY BAJA A DESAYUNAR CON ELLAS...

**MISTY**.- _(SOMNOLIENTA)_ HOLA HERMANAS...

**VIOLETA**.- ¿COMO TE SENTÍS HERMANITA?

**MISTY**.- MEJOR... YA ME LLEGO. ASÍ QUE NO SE ASUSTEN, NO VAN A SER TÍAS AÚN...

**LAS HERMANAS**.- ¡QUE BUENA SUERTE!

**DAISY**.- LO MALO ES QUE NO VAS A PODER ENSAYAR.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI... ES CIERTO... AUNQUE CALCULO QUE LLEGARÉ A TIEMPO PARA LA FUNCION.

**LILY**.- NO TE DESANIMÉS, ¡PODRÁS HACERLO!

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS...

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, EN UN DESTACAMENTO POLICIAL UBICADO EN OTRO PUEBLO, PALETA PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS, LA OFICIAL JENNY MIRA EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS...

**JENNY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡OTRO CRIMEN MÁS EN CELESTE! O AL MENOS UNA MUERTE MISTERIOSA. LO ÚNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE NO SE RELACIONEN CON LAS DE AQUÍ.

**PERIODISTA**.- _(EN TV)_ TAL COMO ADELANTAMOS, EL CADÁVER FUE IDENTIFICADO COMO FELISA PALMER OREYA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS HABLAREMOS CON LA PERSONA QUE ENCONTRO EL CADÁVER _(HABLANDO CON EL RECOLECTOR) _¿COMO FUE QUE ENCONTRO EL CADÁVER?

**RECOLECTOR**.- YYY... LEVANTÉ UNA DE LAS BOLSAS COMO LO HAGO SIEMPRE... PERO SE CAYO... Y ADENTRO ESTABA LA MUERTA ESA ESTABA...

**PERIODISTA**.- HABLAREMOS AHORA CON SU HERMANO TOBY.

**TOBY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESA NOCHE YO SALÍ... FUI A VISITAR A MIS AMIGOS... CUANDO VOLVÍ... ESTABA TODO LLENO DE SANGRE... ELLA ESTABA MUERTA...

**JENNY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ TIENE QUE HABER UN NEXO QUE CONECTE A TODOS LOS CRÍMENES... ¿¡PERO CUAL ES!? ¡¡¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO!!!

**SINISTRI**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRE JEN, SEGUÍS CON ESO DE LOS CRÍMENES?

**JENNY**.- ES MI TRABAJO, DEBO HACERLO.

**SINISTRI**.- NO TE CALENTÉS MÁS. YA TE CUBRÍ EN TODO, SI SALTA ALGO DEL COMANDO O DE JEFATURA VOS YA SAFASTE.

**JENNY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡PERO ES QUE NO ES CUESTION DE SAFAR!!! QUIERO RESOLVER ESTOS HECHOS. ¿POR QUÉ MATARON A ESA GENTE? ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO?

**SINISTRI**.- _(PONIENDO SUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO DE JENNY)_ ¡SIEMPRE IGUAL VOS! TE INVOLUCRÁS DEMASIADO EN LOS CASOS.

**JENNY**.- _(TOMANDO UNA DE LAS MANOS DE SINISTRI Y LLEVANDOLA HACIA UNO DE SUS SENOS)_ SIEMPRE SABÉS QUE HACER PARA QUE ME RELAJE.

**SINISTRI**.- _(ACARICIÁNDOLE LOS SENOS)_ POR SUERTE TE AGARRÉ DE BUEN HUMOR.

**JENNY**.- SI, POR SUERTE.

**SINISTRI**.- PODRÍAMOS RELAJARNOS UN POCO MÁS... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?

**JENNY**.- ME PARECE QUE ES UNA BUENA IDEA...

DEJEMOS A LOS POLICÍAS DIVERTIRSE UN POCO :P MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL LABORATORIO OAK, ASH ESTÁ ALIMENTANDO A LOS RATTATAS DEL EXPERIMENTO...

**ASH**.- ¡PROFESOR! ALGO LE OCURRE A LOS RATTATAS DEL GRUPO A.

**OAK**.- ¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE?

**ASH**.- PUES... LOS VEO COMO SI ESTUVIERAN ENFERMOS... O ALGO ASÍ.

**OAK**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A LOS RATTATAS)_ A VER... PUES SI, AL PARECER ALGO LES AFECTO, NO LOS VEO CON LA VITALIDAD DE HACE UNAS HORAS.

**ASH**.- ¿PUDO HABER SIDO POR EL DESTILADO?

**OAK**.- PUEDE SER... ¿LOS DEMÁS GRUPOS SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?

**ASH**.- SI, ESTÁN TODOS BIEN.

**OAK**.- MEJOR ASÍ, NOS SERVIRÁ PARA CONFIRMAR MIS SOSPECHAS.

SUENA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ASH ATIENDE EL MISMO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON DAISY...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA DAISY! ME SORPRENDE QUE ME LLAMÉS AQUÍ.

**DAISY**.- HOLA ASH, EN REALIDAD TE LLAMO POR ALGO ESPECIAL... EMMM OCURRE QUE EL DÍA DIECIOCHO DE ESTE MES REALIZAREMOS UNA ACTUACION EN NUESTRO GIMNASIO COMO CONMEMORACION POR LA FUNDACION DE LA CIUDAD. HABRÁ UNA GRAN CELEBRACION EN EL GIMNASIO Y...

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE TENGO QUE VER YO CON ESO?

**DAISY**.- OCURRE QUE EN EL NÚMERO QUE NUESTRO GIMNASIO PRESENTARÁ PARA LA FIESTA ANIVERSARIO DE LA CIUDAD ACTUARÁ MISTY, Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE VINIERAS A VERLA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!! PERO... ¿VOS CREÉS QUE MISTY QUERRÁ VERME?

**DAISY**.- YO CREO QUE SI. ¿VAS A VENIR?

**ASH**.- PUES... ESPERO QUE MISTY NO SE ENOJE POR ESO.

**DAISY**.- ESTATE TRANQUILO, VAS A VER QUE NO PASARÁ NADA. ¡CUENTO CON VOS! TE ESPERO, BESITOS. _(Y CORTA)_

**ASH**.- ¡CHAU! ¿MISTY ACTUARÁ EN UN NÚMERO? ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO VERLA...

**OAK**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ PODÉS IR ASH, NO TENGO INCONVENIENTES EN QUE VAYÁS ALLÁ.

**ASH**.- ¿EN VERDAD?

**OAK**.-¡CLARO! ASÍ PODÉS VER A MISTY EN PERSONA Y CHARLAR SOBRE LO OCURRIDO, DE SEGURO PODRÁN SOLUCIONAR SU CRISIS.

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ ESO ESPERO...

RATO MÁS TARDE, MISTY LLAMA A ASH AL LABORATORIO, ELLA LE COMENTA SOBRE EL ESPECTÁCULO QUE DARÁ EN EL GIMNASIO INVITÁNDOLO FORMALMENTE A VERLA. ASH SE EMOCIONA Y LE CONFIRMA A MISTY SOBRE SU ASISTENCIA AL MISMO.

DÍAS MÁS TARDE, ASH TOMA UN TREN HACIA CIUDAD CELESTE, CUARENTA MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, EL MISMO LO DEPOSITA EN DICHA CIUDAD, ALLÍ, DAISY SE ENCUENTRA ESPERÁNDOLO A ASH... Y MISTY TAMBIEN SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ. NI ELLA NI ÉL PRONUNCIAN PALABRA SOBRE LO OCURRIDO EN CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK Y SE SALUDAN DÁNDOSE UN BESO CORTO EN LA BOCA. DAISY SONRÍE Y LOS LLEVA HASTA SU AUTO PARA PODER IR AL GIMNASIO.

EL PRIMER DÍA EN CIUDAD CELESTE ES MUY PLACENTERO PARA ASH, VE A MISTY ENSAYANDO PARA EL ESPECTÁCULO QUE BRINDARÁN AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, MÁS TARDE PASEAN LOS DOS SOLOS POR LA CIUDAD Y SE ENCUENTRON CON ALGUNOS ENTRENADORES Y ENTRENADORAS QUE CONOCIERON EN LA ÉPOCA DE LOS VIAJES Y QUE LLEGARON ESPECIALMENTE PARA LOS FESTEJOS DE LA CIUDAD, LA CUAL LUCE MUY ENGALANADA DEBIDO A LA OCASION, LAS BANDERAS Y LOS ESTANDARTES DE COLOR CELESTE VISTEN A LA CIUDAD POR DOQUIER... ¡INCLUSO LOS AUTOS LUCEN BANDERAS CELESTES! (NDA: emmm no por nada se llama "Ciudad Celeste" :P) ASH Y MISTY DISFRUTAN DE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS, BESÁNDOSE Y ACARICIÁNDOSE, CASI COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAN DISCUTIDO O PUESTO EN DUDA SUS SENTIMIENTOS. AL PARECER, LA "CRISIS" QUEDO ATRÁS Y BIEN LEJOS. ESA NOCHE, AMBOS DUERMEN MUY JUNTOS EN LA MISMA CAMA. ASH TIENE PLACENTEROS SUEÑOS SOBRE SU FUTURO JUNTO A MISTY...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, MISTY Y SUS HERMANAS DAN LA GRAN REPRESENTACION HOMENAJEANDO A SU CIUDAD. TODAS ESTUVIERON MARAVILLOSAS Y MISTY RECIBIO UNA GRAN FELICITACION POR PARTE DE SUS HERMANAS... Y UNA "MUY ESPECIAL" POR PARTE DE ASH.                      (NDA: ¡¡¡USEN SU IMAGINACION AL MENOS UNA VEZ!!!)

EL DÍA 21 DE ESE MES, DAISY Y LILY ACOMPAÑAN A ASH A RECORRER LA CIUDAD, AL LLEGAR A UNA FLORERÍA ASH DECIDE COMPRARLE UN PAR DE ROSAS BLANCAS A MISTY, ELIGE LAS MAS GRANDES Y BONITAS PARA DARSELAS A MISTY, QUIEN QUEDO EN LA CASA JUNTO A VIOLETA RECIBIENDO A UN JOVEN ENTRENADOR QUE LAS DESAFIO POR LA MEDALLA CASCADA. AL COMPRAR LAS ROSAS, ASH RECUERDA QUE EN POCOS DÍAS SERÁ "DÍA VEINTICUATRO DE MES" NÚMERO DEL DÍA EN QUE ELLA Y ÉL SE PUSIERON DE NOVIOS. PARA DARLE UNA SORPRESA A MISTY, DECIDE ENCARGARLE A LA FLORISTA UNA DOCENA DE ROSAS, LA CUAL LE SERÁ ENTREGADA A MISTY EN SU CASA DICHO DÍA, LUEGO DE QUE ASH RETORNE A SU HOGAR. DAISY Y LILY SE EMOCIONAN ANTE LA SORPRESA QUE LE ESPERA A MISTY Y FELICITAN A ASH POR SU DECISION.

ESA MISMA NOCHE, ASH Y MISTY HACEN EL AMOR CON FOGOSA INTENSIDAD, YA QUE AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ASH REGRESA A PUEBLO PALETA. (NDA: ¡¡NO INSISTAN POR FAVOR!!! Imagínense ustedes lo que hicieron ellos, tengan en cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían :P bueno... tal vez en la version larga lo haga ^o^ ) AL AMANECER, AMBOS DESPIERTAN MUY JUNTOS, AL VERSE, SE SONRÍEN Y SE BESAN APASIONADAMENTE. POSTERIORMENTE DESAYUNAN TRISTEMENTE YA QUE LA PARTIDA DE ASH DEJA UN VACÍO EN EL CORAZON DE MISTY (NDA: bueno, al parecer lo quiere, ya que no se pondría así estando a 40 minutos de viaje en tren) ESTA VEZ ES VIOLETA QUIEN MANEJA EL AUTO HASTA LA ESTACION DEL FERROCARRIL, AL LLEGAR LA FORMACION FERROVIARIA, ASH ASCIENDE A UNO DE LOS COCHES Y PARTE RUMBO A PUEBLO PALETA... PERO SU CORAZON SE ENCUENTRA ALGO INQUIETO, PRESIENTE QUE ALGO TERRIBLE PUEDE OCURRIR DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO... UNA LÁGRIMA CAE DE UNO DE SUS OJOS COMO SI SUPIERA QUE UN GRAN DOLOR LO AGUARDA PACIENTEMENTE EN SU FUTURO CERCANO...

MISTY LLEGA A SU CASA, AL VER LAS ROSAS BLANCAS QUE ASH LE REGALO EL DÍA ANTERIOR ROMPE EN LLANTO, ELLA TAMBIEN SIENTE UNA GRAN ANGUSTIA Y UN HORRIBLE TEMOR EN SU CORAZON... NO SABE BIEN POR QUE PERO NO SE SIENTE TRANQUILA ANTE EL FUTURO QUE LE AGUARDA...

SIENDO YA EL DÍA VEINTITRÉS DEL MES, UN MENSAJERO ARRIBA AL GIMNASIO CELESTE, TRAE CONSIGO UN GRAN PAQUETE PARA SER ENTREGADO A MISTY. COMO PUDIERON ADIVINAR, EL PAQUETE FUE ENVIADO POR EL CRÁPULA DE PETER. AL IGUAL QUE LAS OTRAS VECES, UNA DE LAS HERMANAS RECIBE EL PAQUETE Y LE DÁ UNAS MONEDAS AL MENSAJERO. MISTY SE EMOCIONA AL VER EL REGALO QUE LE ENVÍA PETER EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD: ¡UN COLLAR DE AMBARITA! SIN DUDAR UN INSTANTE, MISTY SE PRUEBA EL COLLAR DELANTE DE UN ESPEJO: ¡LE QUEDA FANTÁSTICO! CONTENTA SALE CON SU COLLAR NUEVO A CAMINAR POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...

ASH LLEGA AL LABORATORIO, PARA SU SORPRESA DÚPLICA YA ESTÁ EN ÉL DESDE TEMPRANO AYUDANDO AL PROFESOR OAK, EL CUAL TIENE UN GESTO DE PREOCUPACION EN EL ROSTRO. EL EXPERIMENTO CON LOS RATTATAS NO SALIO TAN BIEN COMO ESPERABA, EL GRUPO "A" QUE TOMABA SOLAMENTE EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME SE ENCUENTRA EN UN ESTADO CALAMITOSO... LOS RATTATAS ESTÁN FUERTEMENTE ALTERADOS EN SU CONDUCTA, NO SOLO TIENEN UN COMPORTAMIENTO ALTAMENTE AGRESIVO SINO QUE HUBO TAMBIEN OTROS CAMBIOS...

**ASH**.- ¡BUEN DÍA PROFESOR OAK!

**OAK**.- ¡AH! HOLA ASH.

**DÚPLICA**.- BUEN DÍA ASHIBOY. ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿¡DÚPLICA!? ¿QUÉ ANDÁS HACIENDO POR ACÁ?

**DÚPLICA**.- PUES VINE A VERTE A VOS Y AL PROFESOR. ¿ACASO HICE MAL?

**ASH**.- NO, PARA NADA, ES UN GUSTO QUE VENGAS A VISITARNOS.

**OAK**.- Y EN UN BUEN MOMENTO TAMBIEN...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE PROFESOR?

**OAK**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ LOS RATTATAS... UNO DE LOS GRUPOS SE ENCUENTRA MUY MAL... TENGO QUE SUSPENDER LA PRUEBA CON ELLOS.

**ASH**.- ¿PERO POR QUE, QUE LES PASO?

**OAK**.- MIRALOS VOS MISMO...

OAK CONDUCE A DÚPLICA Y A ASH HASTA EL LUGAR EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS GRUPOS DE RATTATAS DE ESTUDIO, AL VER AL DENOMINADO GRUPO "A" ASH OBSERVA LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS QUE ADQUIRIO ESE GRUPO DE POKÉMONS: NO SOLO ENCUENTRA QUE EL GRUPO ESTÁ PELEANDO ENTRE SI, SINO QUE OBSERVA TAMBIEN QUE LOS RATTATAS CAMBIARON SU COLOR NATURAL DE PELO, LO TIENE DE UN COLOR MUCHO MÁS OSCURO, CASI DE COLOR NEGRO. ADEMÁS NOTA QUE LOS GRUÑIDOS DE ELLOS ESTÁN CAMBIADOS, TIENEN OTRO TONO DIFERENTE AL HABITUAL... NI SIQUIERA PUEDE RECONOCERSE SI EL SONIDO PROVIENE DE UN RATTATA, UN NIDOQUEEN O UN TAURUS. ANTE ESTO, ASH OBSERVA EXTRAÑADO AL GRUPO DE POKÉMONS SIN PERCIBIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, PERO SI UNO OBSERVA EL ROSTRO DE DÚPLICA, PODRÁ VERSE QUE SU CARA ESTÁ PÁLIDA Y SU EXPRESION PREOCUPADA... SE ENCUENTRA PENSANDO EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE LE ACARREARÁN A OCULTO SI CONTINÚA UTILIZANDO CON EXCESO EL DESTILADO.

OAK LE MUESTRA A ASH Y DÚPLICA LOS OTROS GRUPOS DE RATTATAS, EL GRUPO "B" O SEA, EL QUE BEBIO NADA MÁS QUE EL SALVEIOO SE ENCUENTRA EN BUENAS CONDICIONES... EXCEPTO EN EL HECHO DE QUE SE ENCUENTRAN SUMAMENTE RELAJADOS, SUS MOVIMIENTOS SON MÁS LENTOS QUE LO NORMAL E INCLUSO SU HABLA SE VOLVIO MÁS TRANQUILO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN SU ACTIVIDAD SEXUAL SE VIO INTENSIFICADA YA QUE EN ESTE GRUPO SE OBSERVO TAMBIEN UN INCREMENTO DE LOS NIVELES DE DESEO SEXUAL. EN EL GRUPO "C" ASH OBSERVA QUE LOS RATTATAS LLEVAN UNA VIDA NORMAL, PERO OAK LE ACLARA QUE ENCONTRO COMPORTAMIENTOS COMPARTIDOS DE LOS GRUPOS A Y B, MIENTRAS QUE EL GRUPO TESTIGO, EL "D" SE COMPORTO MUY BIEN Y SIN ALTERACIONES. ASH Y DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRAN MUY SORPRENDIDOS CON LAS CONCLUSIONES DEL PROFESOR OAK... Y MUCHO MÁS POR EL HECHO DE QUE OCURRIERON EN UN ESCASO TIEMPO.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CIUDAD CELESTE, MISTY RECIBE INESPERADAS VISITAS. SUS AMIGAS PACHA, RIKA Y MARCHE VIENEN A FELICITARLA POR SU ACTUACION. NO LO HICIERON ANTES DEBIDO A QUE COMO MISTY ESTABA CON ASH NO QUISIERON ENTROMETERSE. DESPUES DE LOS SALUDOS, LAS CUATRO SE VAN A LA SALA DE LA CASA A TOMAR COCACOLA Y A CONVERSAR...

**MISTY**.- ME ALEGRO QUE ME HAYAN VENIDO A VER AMIGAS.

**PACHA**.- NO ES MOLESTIA.

**MARCHE**.- VINIMOS A FELICITAR A NUESTRA AMIGA, LA ESTRELLA DE LA CIUDAD.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ YAAAA... NO ES PARA TANTO...

**RIKA**.- ¿COMO QUE NO? SI SOS UNA GRAN ARTISTA.

**MARCHE**.- ES LA VERDAD. MERECÉS LOS ELOGIOS.

**PACHA**.- OJALÁ TUVIERA TU FIGURA, TE VEÍAS MUY BONITA NADANDO EN LA PILETA.

**MARCHE**.- ¿FILMARON EL NÚMERO?

**MISTY**.- SI, LO FILMARON, EN UNOS DÍAS NOS TRAEN EL VIDEO YA EDITADO.

**RIKA**.- ENTONCES CUANDO LO TRAIGAN AVISANOS ASÍ VENIMOS A VERLO.

**MISTY**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

**MARCHE**.- ¿Y COMO LO PASASTE CON ASH?

**RIKA Y PACHA**.- ¡EH, OH!

**PACHA**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN CODAZO A MARCHE Y HABLÁNDOLE POR LO BAJO)_ ¿TE OLVIDASTE DE QUE NO TENÍAMOS QUE TOCAR ESE TEMA? 

**RIKA**.- ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL PELIGRO AL QUE NOS EXPONÉS?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿DE QUE HABLAN CHICAS, A QUE PELIGRO SE REFIEREN?

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¡¡¡A NADA, NINGUN PELIGRO!!!

**MISTY**.- MMMM BUENO...

**RIKA**.- ¿Y CUANDO HARÁS OTRO NÚMERO?

**MISTY**.- BUENO... LO REPETIREMOS LO QUE QUEDA DEL MES... Y DESPUÉS POSIBLEMENTE LO HAGAMOS NADA MÁS QUE LOS FINES DE SEMANA. 

**MARCHE**.- ¡QUE SUERTE! ENTONCES PODREMOS VERTE OTRA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- ¡DESDE YA QUE SI!

**PACHA**.- ¿TE OCURRE ALGO MISTY? TE VEO ALGO BAJONEADA.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ SI... ¡NO SÉ QUE HACER CON ASH NI CON PETER!

**LAS CHICAS**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!!

**PACHA**.- _(MURMURANDO CON LAS OTRAS)_ ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

**MARCHE**.- ¡¡¡QUE SE YO!!! VOS NOS METISTE EN ESTE LÍO.

**RIKA**.- PENSEMOS ALGO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿LES OCURRE ALGO CHICAS?

**MARCHE**.- NO, NO PASA NADA.

**RIKA**.- _(CAMBIANDO EL TEMA)_ ¿VISTE LO QUE LE PASO A FELISA?

**PACHA**.- SI... ¡QUE TERRIBLE!

**MARCHE**.- ¿NO LA HABRÁN MATADO LOS LOCOS ESOS QUE IBA A VER ELLA?

**RIKA**.- ¡NO CREO!

**MARCHE**.- AUNQUE ES POSIBLE...

**PACHA**.- LA POLICÍA DIJO QUE VIO A ALGUIEN VESTIDO DE NEGRO SALTANDO DESDE LA CASA. PARA MÍ QUE ESE ES EL ASESINO.

**RIKA**.- ¡¡¡SI, ES CIERTO!!! AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO, EL DÍA EN QUE APARECIO MUERTO EL TIPO DE LA ROTISERÍA LA POLICÍA DIJO LO MISMO...

**MARCHE**.- ¡ES VERDAD!

**MISTY**.- ¡CHICAS! ¿NO ME VAN A AYUDAR CON LO QUE LES COMENTÉ?

**PACHA**.- ¡AY SI! DISCULPANOS MISTY, ES QUE NOS ENGANCHAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO DE LOS ASESINATOS... ¿PERO A VOS NO TE INTERESA ESO? ¡TODA LA CIUDAD ESTÁ HABLANDO DE ESOS CRÍMENES! LO CURIOSO ES QUE SE INICIARON EN PUEBLO PALETA... Y AHORA ESTÁN OCURRIENDO AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO NO DIGAN PAVADAS! ES SOLO COINCIDENCIA...

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¿¿¿COINCIDENCIA???

**MARCHE**.- ¿QUÉ NO TE PUSISTE A PENSAR UN POCO?

**RIKA**.- AQUÍ EN LA CIUDAD ASESINARON A INESITA...

**MARCHE**.- ...DÍAS DESPUÉS QUE TE DIJERA QUE LE PIDIERAS UN TIEMPO A ASH.

**PACHA**.- Y LUEGO MURIO JOSEFO...

**RIKA**.- ...Y AÚN NO SABEMOS POR QUE.

**MARCHE**.- Y AHORA MURIO FELI...

**PACHA**.- ...DESPUÉS DE SUGERIRTE QUE LE DIGAS AL MILLONARIO QUE GUSTÁS DE ÉL.

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¿¿¿NO SE TE HACE RARO???

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿RARO, POR QUE ME HABRÍA DE PARECER RARO?

**MARCHE**.- ES QUE ESTUVIMOS PENSANDO...        (NDA: ¡¡¡MILAGRO DIVINO!!!)

**PACHA**.- ...DE QUE EN VERDAD NO SEA UNA SIMPLE COINCIDENCIA.

**RIKA**.- Y QUE DE VERDAD HAYA UN ASESINO SERIAL QUE QUIERA MATARNOS A TODAS NOSOTRAS, SI ES ASÍ VOS Y ASH TAMBIEN ESTÁN EN PELIGRO.

**MARCHE**.- ADEMÁS SE NOS OCURRIO ALGO...

**PACHA**.- ...DE QUE QUIZÁS AHORA MISMO... EL ASESINO... NOS ESTÉ ESPIANDO...

**RIKA**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ...TAL VEZ... ESCONDIDO TRAS SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD...

**MARCHE**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ...O CON SU TRAJE NEGRO... ESPIANDO POR LA VENTANA...

**PACHA**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁ!!!

**LAS DEMÁS**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**DAISY**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿QUÉ LES PASA CHICAS, QUE OCURRE?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE MIS AMIGAS SE PROPUSIERON ASUSTARME...

**MARCHE**.- ES QUE PENSAMOS QUE EL ASESINO SERIAL ES ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE MATARNOS A TODAS NOSOTRAS...

**DAISY**.- ¡DEJENSE DE DECIR IDIOTECES! NO ASUSTEN A MISTY, YA BASTANTE TIENE CON SUS PROBLEMAS. _(Y SE VA)_

**PACHA**.- PERDONANOS MISTY...

**RIKA**.- PERO ES QUE ES CIERTO...

**MARCHE**.- O AL MENOS ESO PARECE...

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN...

**MARCHE**.- ¿VOS CRES QUE A LO MEJOR EL ASESINO SEA PETER?

**RIKA**.- ¡¡¡SIII ES CIERTO!!!

**PACHA**.- ES UNA BUENA POSIBILIDAD.

**MARCHE**.- A LO MEJOR QUIERE MATAR A TODOS LO QUE SE METEN ENTRE ÉL Y MISTY.

**RIKA**.- ¡¡¡CON RAZON A ÉL NO LO MATARON!!!

**PACHA Y MARCHE**.- ¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO DIGAN BOLUDECES!!! ¿COMO VA A SER PETER, COMO VA A MATAR A SU PROPIO HERMANO? ADEMÁS CUANDO MURIO TRACEY, ÉL ESTABA EN SU CASA DE ISLA DE LA LUZ QUE QUEDA LEJOS DE PUEBLO PALETA.

**MARCHE**.- ¡TODO ES POSIBLE!

**PACHA**.- TAMBIEN ES UNA TEORÍA.

**RIKA**.- O A LO MEJOR... EL ASESINO...

**MARCHE**.- ¿QUÉ, QUE VAS A DECIR?

**RIKA**.- QUE A LO MEJOR EL ASESINO... PODRÍA SER... ASH.

**LAS DEMÁS**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¿ASH UN ASESINO?

**PACHA**.- _(RIÉNDOSE)_ ES LO MÁS GRACIOSO QUE ESCUCHÉ EN LA SEMANA...

**MARCHE**.- _(RIENDO)_ ¡UY QUE MIEDO! AYÚDENME QUE ASH VIENE A MATARME.

**RIKA**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿DE QUE SE RÍEN? ¿QUÉ NO SABEN QUE EN LA MAYORÍA DE LOS CASOS EL ASESINO ES QUIEN MENOS UNO SE IMAGINA?

**MISTY**.- _(CON VOZ LÚGUBRE)_ ESO ES CIERTO... SIEMPRE ES QUIEN MENOS UNO SE IMAGINA...

**PACHA**.- ¡ENTONCES PODRÍA SER TAMBIEN EL PROFESOR OAK!

**MARCHE**.- O LA OFICIAL JENNY.

**MISTY**.- BUENO... POR LO VISTO NINGUNA ME VA A AYUDAR CON ESTE PROBLEMA QUE TENGO... _(LEVANTÁNDOSE)_ IRÉ A BUSCAR MÁS COCACOLA. _(Y SALE)_

**MARCHE**.- _(HABLA DESPUÉS DE QUE SALE MISTY)_ ¡¡¡YO NI LOCA LA ACONSEJO!!!

**RIKA**.- ¡TENÉS RAZON! A VER SI TODAVÍA VIENE ALGUIEN A MATARNOS...

**PACHA**.- ¡VAMOS A LA COCINA A VER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

AL LEVANTARSE, LAS TRES CHICAS VAN A LA COCINA, ALLÍ VEN A MISTY BUSCANDO UNA BOTELLA DE COCACOLA EN LA HELADERA, CUANDO LA TOMA, SUS AMIGAS VEN QUE TIENE LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, POR LO VISTO ELLAS DEDUCEN QUE SE SIENTE MUY MAL POR NO SABER QUE HACER CON ASH NI CON PETER, ANTE ESTE CUADRO, SUS AMIGAS COMIENZAN A COMPADECERSE...

**PACHA**.- POBRE MISTY...

**MARCHE**.- NO DEBIMOS DEJARLA SOLA...

**RIKA**.- SEGURO QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO CON LO QUE LE PASA...

**MARCHE**.- ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA!!!

**RIKA**.- SI, PERO ¿COMO?

**MARCHE**.- ¡NO LO SÉ! TENDREMOS QUE PENSAR QUE DECIRLE.

**PACHA**.- ¡BUENA IDEA! PENSAMOS BIEN LO QUE LE VAMOS A DECIR, Y DESPÚES VENIMOS Y LE CONTAMOS.

**MARCHE**.- ¡SI!

**RIKA**.- ADEMÁS DE SEGURO LO DEL ASESINO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

**PACHA**.- O PARANOIA NUESTRA.

**MARCHE**.- ¡VOLVAMOS A LA SALA ANTES DE QUE SE DÉ CUENTA!

**PACHA Y RIKA**.- ¡ESO!

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, LAS CHICAS VUELVEN A SUS LUGARES EN LA SALA. MISTY ESCUCHO LA CONVERSACION. LAS CHICAS NO LO NOTARON, PERO LAS LÁGRIMAS DE MISTY SE SECARON, UNA SONRISA MALÉFICA APARECE EN SU ROSTRO Y SU MIRADA SE VUELVE ESPELUZNANTE...

DÍA VEINTICUATRO DEL MES. OTRO MENSAJERO LLEGA AL GIMNASIO. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD TRAE LAS ROSAS ROJAS QUE ASH ENCARGARA DÍAS ATRÁS ESPECIALMENTE PARA MISTY. SIGUIENDO LOS RECAUDOS IMPARTIDOS POR ASH, EL FLORISTA ELIGIO LOS PIMPOLLOS MÁS GRANDES, FRESCOS Y BONITOS PARA LA OCASION, ARMO UN GRAN PAQUETE LLENO DE LAS HOJAS DE DECORACION DE MÁS COLORIDO Y ENVOLVIO PRIMOROSAMENTE EL ENVÍO EN EL MÁS FINO DE LOS PAPELES DE SEDA ATÁNDOLO CON UN GRAN MOÑO ROJO. PERO A MISTY ESTAS ATENCIONES NO LE IMPORTARON EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO, TOMA LAS FLORES Y LAS ARROJA EN EL PISO DE SU HABITACION SIN SIQUIERA PONERLAS EN UN FLORERO CON AGUA...

RATO MÁS TARDE, ASH LLAMA POR VIDEOTELÉFONO AL GIMNASIO CELESTE, QUIERE SABER SI EL ENVÍO LLEGO BIEN. AFORTUNADAMENTE DAISY ATIENDE EL LLAMADO...

**DAISY**.- ¡HOLA ASH! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**ASH**.- BIEN... SUPONGO...

**DAISY**.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ ME IMAGINO POR QUE ME LLAMÁS.

**ASH**.- ¡NO LO CREO!

**DAISY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, EL FLORISTA TRAJO LAS FLORES TAL Y COMO LE DIJISTE... ¡ARMO UN RAMO MUY BONITO!

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BUENO! ¿Y QUE DIJO MISTY?

**DAISY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿EH? ¡QUEDO MUY LINDO EL RAMO!

**ASH**.- _(INSISTIENDO)_ ¿Y QUE DIJO MISTY?

**DAISY**.- BUENO ASH, NO TENÉS POR QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ESO... VOS SABÉS COMO ES ELLA... NO SE FIJA MUCHO EN LOS DETALLES...

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿Y QUE HIZO CON LAS FLORES?

**DAISY**.- EEEM... LAS DEJO EN SU CUARTO...

**ASH**.- ¿EN AGUA?

**DAISY**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO ASH... LAS DEJO TIRADAS EN EL PISO... ASÍ QUE ANTES DE QUE SE MARCHITEN, LAS AGARRÉ Y LAS PUSE EN UN FLORERO DENTRO DE MI CUARTO... ¡Y QUEDARON DIVINAS!

**ASH**.- ENTIENDO... GRACIAS DAISY...

ASH CUELGA EL TELÉFONO CON TRISTEZA, LO QUE LE DIJO DAISY LO DEJO HELADO. JAMÁS SE IMAGINO QUE MISTY HICIERA ESO CON UN REGALO SUYO. COMPUNGIDO, SE FUE A TRABAJAR AL LABORATORIO OAK EN DONDE DÚPLICA LO ESTABA ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡HOLA ASH!!!

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ HOLA...

**DÚPLICA**.- MMMMMH, YA ME IMAGINO LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR: "AHÍ ANDO"

**ASH**.- ASI ES... AHÍ ANDO...

**DÚPLICA**.- ME IMAGINO POR QUE ANDÁS ASÍ. PROFESOR ¿COMO SIGUE EL EXPERIMENTO?

**OAK**.- DECIDÍ SUSPENDER EL EXPERIMENTO CON LOS DEL GRUPO "A" PERO LOS DEMÁS CONTINUARÁN UNOS DÍAS MÁS HASTA TANTO LOGRE ESTUDIAR CIERTOS DETALLES.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUÉ DETALLES PROFESOR?

**OAK**.- EL CONSUMO A LARGO PLAZO, ES DECIR, CUALES SON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESE CONSUMO A UN LARGO PLAZO. ADEMÁS ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LOS DEL GRUPO QUE CONSUMIO SALVEIOO PADECEN DE SONAMBULISMO.

**DÚPLICA**.- COMPRENDO.

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ DÚPLI... ESTE... ¿QUERRÍAS VENIR A CENAR A CASA ESTA NOCHE?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH, EN SERIO ME LO DECÍS?

**ASH**.- ¡SI, CLARO QUE SI!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡PERFECTO!

**ASH**.- ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR, PERO... TAMBIEN VENDRÁ EL PROFESOR OAK... Y TAMBIEN INVITÉ A BETH.

**DÚPLICA**.- NO, PARA NADA ASH, NO ME MOLESTA.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN! ENTONCES... ¿VENÍS?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ASH!

**ASH**.- ¡ME ALEGRO! LE LLAMARÉ A MAMÁ PARA QUE PREPARE TODO.

ESA NOCHE, EN LA CENA, TODOS CONVERSAN ALEGREMENTE...

**BETH**.- ¡MUY RICO TODO DELIA, LA FELICITO!

**DELIA**.- GRACIAS BETH.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO VINO RICHIE?

**BETH**.- MAÑANA TIENE QUE MADRUGAR, SU TRABAJO LE EXIGE DEMASIADO.

**ASH**.- ¡QUIERO MÁS!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

**BETH**.- USTEDES DOS SI QUE COMEN PAREJO...

**ASH Y DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡NOS ENCANTAN LAS PASTAS!!!

**OAK**.- QUE SUERTE QUE SON BUENOS AMIGOS.

**DELIA**.- ESO ES CIERTO.

**BETH**.- ASH, ¿COMO TE ESTÁ YENDO CON LO DE MISTY?

**ASH**.- ¡AY! NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO... QUIERO COMER TRANQUILO.

**DÚPLICA**.- QUISO DECIR QUE SIGUE CON PROBLEMAS.

**ASH**.- ¡DÚPLI!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUÉ, CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? DEBERÍAS HABLAR CON ELLA DE LO QUE TE OCURRE.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! PERO NO AHORA.

**BETH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, HABLAMOS LUEGO.

**ASH**.- SI, DE ACUERDO.

**OAK**.- BETH, SÉ MUY BIEN QUE SOS UNA SICOLOGA MUY IMPORTANTE AQUÍ EN PALETA.

**BETH**.- ¡GRACIAS!

**DÚPLICA**.- ES VERDAD, A PESAR DE SUS VENTIUN AÑOS LOGRO POSICIONARSE MUY BIEN EN SU PROFESION.

**DELIA**.- ES CIERTO, YA A LOS DIECISÉIS AÑOS SE RECIBIO DE SICOLOGA, ¡Y CON DIEZ DE PROMEDIO!

**BETH**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS... PERO NO ME SIGAN ELOGIANDO POR FAVOR...

**OAK**.- DISCULPA, IRÉ A LO QUE IBA A DECIRTE. QUISIERA PEDIRTE UNA OPINION PROFESIONAL SOBRE LOS RATTATAS QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO, OBVIAMENTE RECIBIRÁS TUS HONORARIOS.

**BETH**.- ¡GRACIAS PROFESOR! PERO MI MEJOR HONORARIO SERÁ EL HECHO DE TRABAJAR CON USTED.

**OAK**.- DE ACUERDO, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS NO TE IRÁS CON LAS MANOS VACÍAS, DESPUÉS DE LA CENA ARREGLAREMOS LOS HORARIOS EN LOS QUE PODRÁS VENIR.

**BETH**.- ¡PERFECTO!

RATO MÁS TARDE, ASH Y BETH HABLAN A SOLAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS QUEDAN EN LA COCINA TOMANDO CAFÉ...

**BETH**.- ¿QUE TE OCURRE AHORA ASH?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MISTY!!! ESO PASA...

**BETH**.- ¿QUÉ HIZO ELLA AHORA?

**BETH**.- BUENO... LE CONTO A OTRO TIPO QUE LO AMA, ¡¡¡Y SOLO POR QUE SE LO DIJO SU AMIGA!!! Y LUEGO CUANDO LE ENVIÉ UN RAMO DE FLORES LO DEJO TIRADO EN EL PISO DE SU CUARTO Y NI SIQUIERA LES PUSO AGUA...

**BETH**.- ENTIENDO... EN VERDAD ESO QUE ME DECÍS ES MUY MALO. PERO LO DE DECIRLE A OTRO QUE LO AMA, SIN HABER DADO POR TERMINADA TU RELACION ME PARECE UNA ALTA TRAICION.

**ASH**.- GRACIAS BETH, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HAY GENTE QUE NO PERDIO LA RAZON.

**BETH**.- DE NADA. SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE TENÍAS SEMEJANTE PROBLEMA NO HUBIERA DICHO NADA EN LA MESA.

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, NO FUE NADA GRAVE LO QUE DIJISTE.

**BETH**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE TE "DESPEJES" UN POCO DE TODO ESTO.

**DELIA**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ LES TRAJE CAFÉ Y VODKA.

**ASH Y BETH**.- ¡GRACIAS!

FINALMENTE, LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY ESTUVIERON MEDITANDO SOBRE QUE DECIRLE A MISTY SOBRE EL ASUNTO DE "ASH Y PETER" Y, UNA VEZ SUPERADO EL MIEDO A LAS "REPRESALIAS DEL ASESINO" EL DÍA VEINTIOCHO DE ESE MES DECIDEN IR A VISITARLA...

**MISTY**.- HOLA CHICAS, ¿COMO ESTAN?

**PACHA, MARCHE Y RIKA**.- ¡HOLA MISTY!

**MARCHE**.- VINIMOS A VISITARTE... OCURRE QUE...

**RIKA**.- ESTUVIMOS MEDITANDO SOBRE QUE DECIRTE PARA QUE...

**PACHA**.- ...SOLUCIONÉS TU SITUACION SOBRE LO QUE NOS CONTASTE.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS CHICAS. ¿PERO NO LES DÁ MIEDO LO DEL ASESINO?

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¡PARA NADA!

**MARCHE**.- ESTUVIMOS PENSANDO SOBRE ESO.

**RIKA**.- Y CREEMOS QUE EN REALIDAD PUDO HABER SIDO UNA COINCIDENCIA.

**PACHA**.- ASÍ QUE COMO SOMOS BUENAS AMIGAS VINIMOS A AYUDARTE CON TU PROBLEMA.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS CHICAS, QUE BUENAS QUE SON.

MISTY LLEVA A LAS CHICAS A LA SALA, ALLÍ PASAN UN RATO CHARLANDO DE TRIVIALIDADES, HASTA QUE LLEGA: "EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD" O MEJOR DICHO, "EL" TEMA DE CONVERSACION...

**MISTY**.- ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYAN VENIDO.

**MARCHE**.- GRACIAS MISTY... PERO CREO QUE LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE HABLAR DEL TEMA POR EL CUAL VINIMOS A VERTE.

**RIKA**.- SI, ASÍ ES.

**MISTY**.- _(BAJANDO EL ROSTRO)_ YA VEO...

**RIKA**.- BUENO CHICAS... ¿QUIÉN SE LO DICE?

**MARCHE**.- MIRÁ MISTY... NOSOTRAS TRES ESTUVIMOS PENSANDO... Y... BUENO... LLEGAMOS A UNA CONCLUSION. ¡DIGO! NO ES ALGO QUE SE NOS OCURRIO ACÁ AL TOQUE, LO PENSAMOS Y LO HABLAMOS TODOS ESTOS DÍAS Y... 

**PACHA**.- ¡MIRÁ MISTY! LO QUE MARCHE QUIERE DECIRTE ES QUE PENSAMOS EN CUAL SERÁ TU MEJOR DECISION, O SEA... QUE TENÉS QUE HACER CON ASH Y PETER.

**MISTY**.- AAAAH, VINIERON A ESO.

**RIKA**.- SI MISTY. ES QUE TE QUEREMOS MUCHO Y...VERÁS... PENSAMOS EN QUE LO MEJOR PARA VOS ES QUE... DIGO... QUIERO DECIR...

**MARCHE**.- LO QUE TE QUEREMOS DECIR ES ESTO: ¡QUEREMOS QUE TERMINÉS CON ASH!

**RIKA Y PACHA**.- ¡AJA!

**RIKA**.- PENSAMOS QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA VOS.

**PACHA**.- ASH NO TIENE NINGÚN FUTURO, ES UN BUEN MUCHACHO PERO.... NO TIENE UN PESO PARTIDO AL MEDIO, ES POBRE, PERDIO TODO EL DINERO QUE GANO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS POR NO SABER ADMINISTRARLO.

**MARCHE**.- ¿CREÉS QUE UNA PERSONA ASÍ TE CONVIENE?

**MISTY**.- CHICAS, YO CREO QUE...

**RIKA**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡ES CIERTO MISTY! PETER ES MILLONARIO, EL SABRÁ CUIDARTE BIEN...

**MARCHE**.- ES LO MEJOR PARA VOS MISTY, ALGÚN DÍA NOS LO VAS A AGRADECER.

**RIKA**.- CREENOS MISTY, LO MEJOR PARA VOS ES QUE TERMINÉS TU RELACION CON ASH.

**PACHA**.- ASÍ SERÁS FELIZ CON PETER.

**MARCHE**.- Y DEJALO A ASH QUE BUSQUE A OTRA CHICA, DE SEGURO AL COMIENZO SERÁ ALGO DOLOROSO, PERO CREEME, CUANDO VEAS LOS BENEFICIOS ESTARÁS MÁS QUE FELIZ POR HABER TOMADO ESTA DECISION.

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ SI ESO ES LO QUE YO QUIERO DE VERDAD.

**MARCHE**.- ¡¡¡TENÉS QUE PENSAR LO MEJOR PARA VOS Y TU FUTURO!!! NO ES CUESTION DE SI QUERÉS O NO. ¡ES UNA DECISION IMPORTANTE!        (NDA: si es importante, ¿por qué no la dejan decidir a ella sola)

**RIKA**.- ESO ES CIERTO MISTY.

**PACHA**.- ¡EN SERIO! NOS LO VAS A AGRADECER.

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ...

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¡¡¡EN SERIO MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- VEREMOS QUE HAGO...

**MARCHE**.- Y DESPUÉS HACE COMO HICE YO CON MI NOVIO, CUANDO TERMINAMOS LE DEJÉ DE HABLAR PARA SIEMPRE.

**RIKA**.- ESE ES OTRO BUEN CONSEJO.

**MARCHE**.- ¡AH! ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE, EL TREINTA A LA NOCHE NOS REUNIREMOS EN MI CASA, ESPERO QUE VENGAS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA)_ NO SÉ QUE HARÉ...

**RIKA**.- MAÑANA VEINTINUEVE IREMOS A COMER ÑOQUIS A CASA DE PACHA, NOS QUEDAREMOS A DORMIR ALLÍ Y DESPUES AL DÍA SIGUIENTE IREMOS A CASA DE MARCHE. IREMOS A ESO DE LAS SIETE DE LA TARDE, MÁS O MENOS.

**PACHA**.- ¡TE ESPERAMOS MISTY!

**MISTY**.- ¡NI SÉ QUE HARÉ DENTRO DE UNA HORA!

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¡UUUH!

DESPUES DE UN RATO DE "LAVADO CEREBRAL" LAS CHICAS SE VAN DEJANDO A MISTY CON UNA HORRIBLE SENSACION ENCIMA. NO SABE BIEN QUE HACER, SU CORAZON Y SU MENTE PARECEN HABERSE SEPARADO DE ELLA...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EL VEINTINUEVE DE ESE MES, MISTY SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA, LA CHARLA TENIDA EL DÍA ANTERIOR CON SUS... EMMM ¡EJEM! "AMIGAS"    (NDA: por no decirles víboras ¬¬) NO LA DEJO DORMIR. ENTREDORMIDA COMIENZA SU DÍA CON SU HABITUAL DESAYUNO Y DESPUÉS SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL GIMNASIO.

ESA MAÑANA ASH SE LEVANTA MUY SOBRESALTADO, UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA LO DESPERTO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE Y NO PUDO CONTINUAR DURMIENDO. A PESAR DE ESO TIENE UN DÍA MUY OCUPADO EN EL LABORATORIO, COMO EL PROFESOR OAK TUVO QUE IR A BUSCAR ALGUNOS ELEMENTOS PARA LA PERFORACION DEL POZO DE AGUA Y EL ESTANQUE, ASH SE HACE CARGO DE LOS TRABAJOS DE PERFORACION, DE LA ALIMENTACION DE LOS RATTATAS Y DEMÁS TAREAS...

COMO VIENE OCURRIENDO, DÚPLICA FUE AL LABORATORIO, ASÍ QUE ASH NO ESTUVO TAN SOLO. ALMORZARON LOS DOS JUNTOS ALLÍ EN EL LABORATORIO Y, RATO DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO, ASH DECIDE LLAMAR A MISTY... DECISION DE LA QUE LUEGO SE ARREPENTIRÍA...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA AMORCITO! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**MISTY**.- BIEN. AYER ESTUVIERON MIS AMIGAS AQUÍ EN CASA.

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ AH, YA VEO...

**MISTY**.- LO PASAMOS BIEN. HOY ELLAS IBAN A COMER A LO DE PACHA, Y MAÑANA TREINTA A LA NOCHE IREMOS A CASA DE MARCHE.

**ASH**.- QUE SUERTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y QUE CONTÁS?

**ASH**.- ANOCHE PUES... TUVE UN SUEÑO FEO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUE SUEÑO? CONTAME.

**ASH**.- PUES, BUENO... SOÑE QUE IBA A VERTE ALLA A TU CASA Y... QUE TENÍAS NOVIO.

**MISTY**.- _(SOBRESALTADA Y NERVIOSA)_ ¡AY!            (NDA: ¡ACTO FALLIDO!)

**ASH**.- Y QUE FUIMOS A CENAR TODOS JUNTOS, VOS TUS HERMANAS Y... ¡TU NOVIO! VOS Y ÉL EN UNA MESA APARTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿COMO ERA ÉL, O SABÉS QUIEN ERA?  (NDA: ¡¡¡VAYA PREOCUPACION LA TUYA!!! ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡FEO!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¿ERA FEO?

**ASH**.- NO ERA CONOCIDO, ERA UN TIPO CUALQUIERA. Y SI, ¡¡¡FEO!!! PERO DE VERDAD.

**MISTY**.- QUE GUSTOS LOS MÍOS...

**ASH**.- PERO YO TE VEÍA... Y QUE ESTABAS TRISTE, NO TE VEÍA FELIZ NI CONTENTA EN UN MOMENTO, TU NOVIO FUE AL BAÑO Y VOS... EMPEZASTES A TIRARME BESITOS DESDE DONDE ESTABAS, PERO CON CARA TRISTE.

**MISTY**.- QUE RARO... BUENO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, NO TENGO NOVIO.

**ASH**.- LO SÉ, SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO... ¡¡¡Y MUY FEO!!!

**MISTY**.- PUES SI QUE DEBE HABERLO SIDO.

**ASH**.- TE EXTRAÑO, ESPERO QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER EN POCOS DÍAS.

**MISTY**.- SI NOS VOLVEMOS A VER NO SERÁ IGUAL.

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO?

**MISTY**.- POR QUE NO DEBIO PASAR LO QUE PASO. ME DEJÉ LLEVAR...

**ASH**.- ¿ESTÁS ARREPENTIDA ACASO?

**MISTY**.- EN PARTE SI POR QUE TE DI MÁS ILUSIONES... TE DI LA IMPRESION DE QUE YA TODO ESTABA BIEN, Y AÚN NO ES ASÍ.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ YA VEO... ENTIENDO... PERO, DECIME, ¿POR QUE CREÉS QUE AÚN NO ESTA TODO BIEN?

**MISTY**.- POR QUE YO SIGO SIN AMARTE, SIN QUERERTE COMO VOS ME QUERÉS A MÍ.

**ASH**.- MMMM... MISTY, ¿Y COMO CREES QUE DEBERÍAS QUERERME O AMARME COMO PARA DECIR QUE ES DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE YO LO HAGO CON VOS?

**MISTY**.- ASH... NO QUIERO HACERTE DOLER. PERO EL CARIÑO QUE SIENTO POR VOS NO ES COMO VOS QUISIERAS QUE FUESE.

**ASH**.- ¿COMO SENTÍS QUE ME QUERÉS? ¿COMO A UN HERMANO? ¿COMO A UN PADRE?

**MISTY**.- MMM... ALGO ASÍ, PERO MÁS QUE ESO... PERO... NO COMO PAREJA.

**ASH**.- ¿COMO CONSIDERÁS QUE ES EL AMOR DE UNA PAREJA O COMO CREÉS QUE DEBERÍA SERLO?

**MISTY**.- AY ASH... NO SÉ, PERO SOLO SÉ QUE NO ES ASÍ COMO TE QUIERO YO A VOS. SOS COMO EL PADRE Y EL HERMANO QUE NUNCA TUVE Y MI MEJOR, MEJOR, MEJOR AMIGO, SOS LA PERSONA EN QUE MÁS CONFÍO, Y QUE PUEDO COMPARTIR TODO CON VOS.

**ASH**.- _(DOLIDO)_ MISTY... CREO QUE DE A POCO PODREMOS VOLVER A SENTIR LO QUE SENTÍAMOS ANTES.

**MISTY**.- ASH...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ DECIME.

**MISTY**.- _(COMPUNGIDA)_ NO... NO QUIERO SEGUIR HACIENDOTE SUFRIR.

**ASH**.- NO ME HACÉS SUFRIR PARA NADA.

**MISTY**.- SI, EN CIERTA FORMA... POR QUE VOS CREÉS QUE TODO SERÁ MEJOR... Y ESTOY DUDANDO QUE LO VUELVA A SENTIR.

**ASH**.- SI TE PONES ASÍ MÁS VALE QUE NO PASARÁ MÁS NADA... ¿POR QUE NO TE TENÉS FE?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE SOS VOS EL QUE QUIERE TENER ESA FE, PERO YO YA NO SIENTO NADA.

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUE NO PONÉS MÁS DE VOS PARA MEJORAR?

**MISTY**.- ASH... SI SEGUIMOS JUNTOS ES POR QUE NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO...

**ASH**.- CORAZONCITO... ¿VOS QUERÉS QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS DE NUEVO?

**MISTY**.- _(COMPUNGIDA)_ NO LO SÉ... TRATÉ TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE QUE ASÍ FUESE, O SEA DE VOLVER A QUERERTE COMO ANTES... PERO SI NO ES ASÍ.. NO PUEDO SENTIRLO ASÍ... ES COMO SI VOS TRATARAS DE QUERER DE NUEVO A ALGUIEN QUE YA NO QUERÉS.

**ASH**.- MISTY... NO TE PONGÁS TRISTE... ¡¡¡PENSÁ EN POSITIVO!!! ¿ACASO NO ME QUERÉS?

**MISTY**.- SI TE QUIERO... YA TE DIJE... _(¿¿¿TRISTE??? NO LO CREO)_ PERO NO COMO NOVIO.

**ASH**.- YO SÉ QUE ME QUERÉS PERO, TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS PONER MAS DE TU PARTE PARA DESCUBRIRLO.

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ... PERO YA INTENTÉ MUCHO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ INTENTASTE?

**MISTY**.- _(CAMBIANDO DE TEMA Y SIN RESPONDER)_ ASH... ME GUSTARON MUCHOS CHICOS EN EL CAMINO.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡SI, LO SÉ! Y NO LOS NOMBRARÉ...

**MISTY**.- SI NO HUBIESE INTENTADO ALGO HUBIESE TERMINADO CONTIGO DESDE ESE ENTONCES. TAMBIÉN ME HAN GUSTADO CHICOS DE LA CIUDAD, Y DE OTRAS PARTES ASH... AUNQUE NADA PLATONICO NI DE MUCHO TIEMPO.            (NDA: ¡¡¡PERO QUE PUTA DE MIERDA QUE ES!!! ASH ¿COMO MIERDA PODÉS ESTAR CON ESTA PUTA?)

**ASH**.- ASÍ ES, PERO DECIME ALGO ¿POR QUE CREÉS QUE VOLVÍAS SIEMPRE A MÍ?

**MISTY**.- POR QUE COMO YA TE DIJE... SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MI MEJOR AMIGO. ADEMÁS DE NOVIO.

**ASH**.- Y QUE NO CONFIÁS EN OTROS COMO CONFIÁS EN MÍ, Y QUE ME QUERÉS COMO A NADIE Y DEMÁS.

**MISTY**.- _(¿¿¿TRISTE??? ¬¬ ¡NO LO CREO!)_ Y POR QUE AUN ME SIENTO ATADA A VOS...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ATADA?

**MISTY**.- SI, O SEA "NO LIBRE"

**ASH**.- ¿EN QUE SENTIDO?

**MISTY**.- POR ESO SIENTO QUE ES MI DEBER CONTARTE COMO PARA NO ENGAÑARTE... POR QUE AÚN TENEMOS UN COMPROMISO.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_  ¿CUÁL? RECORDAMELO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUE COMPROMISO? SOMOS NOVIOS SIN TERMINAR... O SEA EN RECESO... ALGO ASÍ.

**ASH**.- EXPLICAME LO ANTERIOR.

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ COMO DECIRTELO...

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ YO DEBO CONFESARTE ALGO QUE ESTUVE PENSANDO EN ESTOS DÍAS... QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO LO NUESTRO ES AHORA UNA PAREJA SEMIABIERTA... YA QUE ESTAMOS MUY LEJOS UNO DEL OTRO Y CASI SIN COMPROMISO, TENEMOS LA LIBERTAD QUE CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS QUIERE.

**MISTY**.- _(COMPUNGIDA)_ YO NO HE SENTIDO ESA LIBERTAD... PERO BUENO...

****

EN ESE MOMENTO, MISTY VE UNA LUZ ROJA PARPADEANDO EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ESTÁ RECIBIENDO OTRA LLAMADA, AL ATENDER EN UN PEQUEÑO VISOR, OBSERVA QUE QUIEN LA LLAMA ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL SINVERGUENZA, ASQUEROSO, REPULSIVO, REPUGNANTE... (NDA: sigan ustedes con la lista) DE PETER. ALGO NERVIOSA, MISTY INTENTA CORTAR LA LLAMADA DEL CRÁPULA, PERO, SUS DEDOS FALLAN Y APRETA UN BOTON EQUIVOCADO CONECTANDO EN CONFERENCIA LA LLAMADA DE PETER JUNTO A LA DE ASH...   (NDA: yo más bien lo llamaría: "acto fallido intencional" ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- MIRA, A VOS TE GUSTA SALIR A BAILAR Y TODAS ESAS COSAS...

**VOZ AUTOMATICA DEL VIDEOTELÉFONO**.- SE AGREGO A LA LLAMADA A PETER SKETCHIT.

**MISTY**.- _(SIN DARSE CUENTA AÚN)_ AAH NADA ENTENDÍ MAL... _(AL DARSE CUENTA GRITANDO)_ ¿QUÉ PASO? ¡NO HABLÉS!

**PETER**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ PASO?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡NO SÉ!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO, AL VER A LA COSA GRITA)_ ¿QUÉ? ¿¿¿QUÉ HACE ESO ACÁ???

**PETER**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!???????? ¿ESO? YA EMPEZO A INSULTARME.

**MISTY**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA TONTA)_ ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUE PASO!!!

**PETER**.- ¡NI ME INTERESA! ESE TIPO ME INSULTO. ¡ME VOY! _(Y CORTA)_

**ASH**.- _(FURIOSO Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¿¡¡¡POR QUÉ ME HUMILLÁS ASÍ!!!???

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ASH, ASH! YO NO HICE ESO... _(BAJANDO EL TONO DE VOZ)_ ...A PROPOSITO. NO SE QUE PASO, TE LO JURO.       (NDA: no jurés en vano...)

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO Y FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡¡Y JUSTO CON ESA MIERDA!!!!

**MISTY**.- SOLO APRETÉ BOTONES COMO SIEMPRE... A VECES ME SALE CONVERSACION  POR VOZ... SOLO CON COMANDOS...

**ASH**.- _(SOLLOZA)_ ...

**MISTY**.- COMO NO TENGO BIEN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO CAMBIO DE VENTANA A TRAVÉS DE COMANDOS... Y QUIZÁS APRETE MAL UNO...

**ASH**.- BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN, TE PERDONO (NDA: ¡¡¡BOLUDAZO TOTAL!!! Tendrías que haberla mandado a la mierda y no llamarla como por un mes, de seguro después de ese tiempo venía arrodillándose a comer de tu mano) _(DISGUSTADO)_ LO MALO ES QUE LA BASURA ESA VIO PARTE DE LA CONVERSACION Y AHORA DEBE ESTAR RIENDOSE DE LOS DOS.

**MISTY**.- _(EXCUSÁNDOSE)_ TE DIJE QUE NO DIJIERAS NADA... _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿RIÉNDOSE? ¿POR QUÉ SE IBA A REIR?

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO) _PORQUE ES UN HIJO DE PUTA.

**MISTY**.- SI... BUENO. ASH... ¿CUÁNTO HACE QUE ESTAMOS ASÍ? Y AÚN NO PASA NADA CONMIGO...

**ASH**.- NO SÉ, YA PERDÍ LA CUENTA SERÁN CUATRO MESES.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE PARA MÍ... SIENTO COMO SI AÚN FUESEMOS NOVIOS, ASÍ DE ATADA ME SIENTO. PERO NO SENTIMENTALMENTE SINO COMO OFICIALMENTE... QUE NADIE SEPA LO QUE PASA ES COMO SI NO HUBIESE PASADO NADA, NO HUBIESE CAMBIADO NADA DESDE QUE SOMOS NOVIOS... YO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE QUIZÁS...

**ASH**.- _(ANGUSTIADO)_ ¿QUIZÁS?

**MISTY**.- _(SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO)_ .....

**ASH**.- ¿QUIZÁS?

**MISTY**.- TERMINAR FORMALMENTE ESTO... SERÍA UNA MEJOR OPCION...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO CON TERRIBLE Y SINCERO DOLOR)_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO)_ ....

**ASH**.- _(MUSITANDO)_ NO QUIERO...

**MISTY**.- HABRÍAN LAS MISMAS POSIBILIDADES DE VOLVER A COMO ESTAMOS AHORA.

**ASH**.- _(LLORA)_ SNIF...

**MISTY**.- _(CON EL CORAZON HECHO UNA PIEDRA)_ Y YO ME SENTIRÍA MENOS OBLIGADA A HACERTE FALSAS ESPERANZAS. SERÍA MAS REAL...

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ PARA MÍ NO... NO TERMINEMOS... SIGAMOS COMO ESTAMOS...

**MISTY**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ENTONCES TODO SEGUIRÁ IGUAL.

**ASH**.- _(DESTRUIDO)_ PREFIERO ESO...       (NDA: ¡VISTE BOLUDO! ¡YO TE DIJE! Le tendrías que haber cortado la llamada al toque cuando se ligO con el hijo de puta)

**MISTY**.- _(SIN MIRAR A ASH) _NO LO SÉ.

**ASH**.- _(DESTRUIDO)_ PREFIERO SEGUIR ASÍ...

**MISTY**.- YO NO LO SÉ... QUIZÁS SEA MEJOR TERMINARLO...

**ASH**.- NO AMOR... NO TERMINEMOS...

**MISTY**.- VOS LO QUE TEMÉS... ES QUE SI NOS SEPARAMOS OFICIALMENTE, ¿LA GENTE SE APROVECHE DE LA SITUACION?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI.

**MISTY**.- POR QUE SI NO FUESE ASÍ, DARÍA LO MISMO.      (NDA: ¡SI CLARO! ¡¡¡POR QUE TE CONVIENE HIJA DE PUTA!!! ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- YA ME SIENTO MAL...

**MISTY**.- LO SÉ...

**ASH**.- SIGAMOS DE AMIGOVIOS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- PERO DEBO SERTE SINCERA... ESOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS...

**ASH**.- LO SÉ MISTY...

**MISTY**.- TE MANDARE UNA CARTA, MAÑANA LA LEERÁS... AL MAIL.

**ASH**.- _(LLORA)_ SNIF...

**MISTY**.- TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO.     (NDA: ¡SI, CLARO! Y yo soy Papa Noel ¬¬)

**ASH**.- MISTY, PENSALO BIEN... NO TERMINEMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(INTENTANDO CORTAR LA COMUNICACION)_ BUENAS TARDES ASH, QUE DESCANSES...

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO PODRÉ DORMIR ESTA NOCHE...

**MISTY**.- MUCHOS BESITOS. PERDONAME.

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE)_ NO QUIERO TERMINAR MISTY...

**MISTY**.- PERDONAME ASHITO.

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO N... Q... QUIERO...

**MISTY**.- MAÑANA HABLEMOS DE ESO... MAÑANA... BYEBYE ASHITO... _(Y CORTA)_

ASH NI SIQUIERA DEJA EL TELÉFONO EN SU LUGAR, CAE AL PISO LLORANDO AMARGAMENTE. DÚPLICA ESCUCHO TODA LA CONVERSACION EN LA OTRA EXTENSION Y CUANDO MISTY CORTO LA LLAMADA, CORRE PRESUROSA A CONSOLAR A ASH ENCONTRÁNDOLO TIRADO EN EL PISO COMO UN TRAPO VIEJO. INTENTA LEVANTARLO PERO NO PUEDE, ENTONCES, MIENTRAS ÉL SIGUE LLORANDO, ELLA LE ACOMODA EL PELO Y VA SECANDO SUS LÁGRIMAS CON SU PAÑUELO MIENTRAS, Y SIN QUE ASH LO NOTE, LE DÁ UNOS BESOS EN LA MEJILLA...

MÁS ESPERANZADO, ASH RECIBE EL SIGUIENTE MAIL EN SU CASILLA... (sic)

Sigamos como hemos estado durante este tiempo. Además vos ya sabes que es lo que siento, asi que comprenderas como seguira todo.. Yo te quiero muchisimo, y me duele mucho lo que estas sintiendo. Me imagino. pero tampoco es para que llegues a pensar en medidas drasticas. Mucha gente te quiere y te ama, y no por esto debes echarte a morir. Pero como te digo. Seguiremos como amigovios, pero vos ya sabes que siento por vos, y te pedire un poco mas de libertad...

mejor hablemos esto mejor a la noche. 

Te quiere por siempre

Misty.

CON LA ESPERANZA EN SU CORAZON, ASH LLAMA NUEVAMENTE A CASA DE MISTY...

**ASH**.- MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ HACÉS AQUÍ? DEBERÍAS IRTE A TU CASA.

**ASH**.- LLORANDO Y ESCRIBIENDOTE UN MAIL...

**MISTY**.- LO SIENTO...      (NDA: ¡no! Mejor dejalo parado. ¡¡¡QUE VAS A SENTIR VOS!!!) ASH...

**ASH**.- ¿SI?

**MISTY**.- NO QUIERO VERTE ASÍ, ES POR ESO QUE ME ES MUY DIFÍCIL DECIRTE LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTO.          (NDA: ya se lo dijiste: ¡NADA! ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- YO SUFRIRÉ MÁS SI NO TE TENGO... YO NO SUFRO CON LAS FALSAS ESPERANZAS.

**MISTY**.- ¿AUNQUE TODO SEA FALSO?

**ASH**.- SI.

**MISTY**.- ME PONGO EN TU SITUACION... Y TE ENTIENDO, ES POR ESO QUE ME CUESTA HACER ESTO... PERO... PONETE VOS EN LA MÍA.       (NDA: ¿¡A QUIEN LE QUERÉS HACER CREER ESO!?)

**ASH**.- YO TE AMO Y TE QUIERO COMO PAREJA.

**MISTY**.- PERO YO NO ASH.

**ASH**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO SEGUIR COMO AMIGOVIOS?

**MISTY**.- POR QUE TE ENGAÑO DANDOTE FALSAS ESPERANZAS.

**ASH**.- ¡Y QUE CON ESO! PREFERIRÍA ESO...

**MISTY**.- QUE A MÍ NO ME GUSTA ESO... YO NO LO PREFIERO... ADEMÁS YO ESTARÍA CON QUIEN NO AMO ASH...

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¿AMÁS A OTRO?

**MISTY**.- NO. NO AMO A NADIE MÁS. (NDA: ¡¡¡¡SI CLARO TE CREO Y TODO!!!! ¬¬)

**ASH**.- NI YO.

**MISTY**.- ASH... LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE ESTOY SEGURA DE LO QUE SIENTO... QUE NO TE QUIERO COMO NOVIO.

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡DECIMELO! DAME LAS RAZONES. ¿QUÉ TE HICE?

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ LAS RAZONES ASH. NO SEEEEEE... SOLO YA NO TE QUIERO. NO SÉ QUE HABRÁ PASADO, QUIZÁS ME SIENTO MUY PRESIONADA A VOS, QUIZÁS ES LA EDAD, QUIZÁS ES LO DE LOS CELOS Y TODO LO OTRO, QUIZÁS SOY YO. LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE NO ES QUE AME A OTRO.   (NDA: MMMMM... ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- _(LLORA)_ SNIF...

**MISTY**.- ASH… AHORA UNA PREGUNTA ¿PUEDEN SABER TODOS QUE NO SOMOS MÁS NOVIOS?  (NDA: ¡¡¡VAYA, MIREN LA GRAN PREOCUPACION QUE TENÍA ELLA!!! ¬¬ ¡¡¡CÍNICA!!!)

**ASH**.- VEO QUE A ESTO YA LO TENÍAS PLANEADO DESDE HACE MUCHO...

**MISTY**.- AJA. (NDA. ¡UN ACTO FALLIDO BIEN EVIDENTE! :D) NOOOO... NADIE SABÍA, NI YO. ESTE MISMO DÍA FUE CUANDO ME DECIDÍ A QUE DEBÍA DECÍRTELO.

**ASH**.- YA ESTABA PLANEADO.

**MISTY**.- NO, PLANEADO NO.

**ASH**.- ¡SI!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! HABLE CON AMIGAS... ELLAS ME DIJIERON QUE SERÍA LO MEJOR.     (NDA: ¡SE SUPO LA GRAN VERDAD!)

**ASH**.- Y DE SEGURO EL DÍA EN QUE ME PEDÍAS OPINION POR LO QUE HIZO INESITA CON EL NOVIO YA LO TENÍAS PENSADO O ESO TE MOTIVO A HACERLO.

**MISTY**.- Y YA LO HABÍA HABLADO CON OTRAS PERSONAS, PERO NO HICE CASO.

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO LO MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- TE DIGO QUE TE DIJE ESO EL MISMO DÍA QUE LO DECIDÍ, VOS YA SABÍAS QUE NO TE AMABA.

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO FUE LO MEJOR QUE HICISTE EN TU VIDA, NO SÉ QUIEN TE PUDO HABER ACONSEJADO ASÍ... DEBIERON HABERTE ACONSEJADO MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- _(MOLESTA MURMURA PARA SI MISMA)_ SI... ES CIERTO...

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ YA HABLAMOS MUCHO HOY Y NO QUIERO QUE NOS LASTIMEMOS MÁS... ¡¡¡ESTOS DÍAS SERÁN DIFÍCILES!!!

**MISTY**.- SI... CHAUCITOS ASH, TE QUIERO MUCHITO. DORMÍ BIEN Y ESPERO QUE CADA DÍA ESTÉS MEJOR... SABIENDO QUE ESTÁS MEJOR ESTARÉ BIEN YO. (NDA: ¡AY SI CUCHI CUCHI! ¡QUE SENTIMENTALISMO MÁS FALSO! ahora te la das de sentimentaloide ¬¬)

**ASH**.- YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO, PERO, YA SABÉS CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE REALMENTE ESTÉ MEJOR... CHAUCITOS.

**MISTY**.- CHAU. _(Y CORTA)_

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO POR LO BAJO)_ AMIGAS DE MIERDA...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(COMO SIEMPRE, ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS)_ ¡¡¡AMIGAS DE MIERDA...!!! YA ME PARECÍA QUE HABÍA UN MEOWTH ENCERRADO... MEJOR DICHO, ¡ARBOKS ENCERRADAS!

¡¡¡QUE GRAN TRAGEDIA!!! ASH Y MISTY... EEEM, SEAMOS JUSTOS ¡¡¡LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY DIERON POR TERMINADA LA RELACION ENTRE ELLOS DOS!!! ¿QUE OCURRIRÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS ENTRE ELLOS? ¿QUÉ HARÁ OCULTO CUANDO SE ENTERE DE ESTO? (NDA: ¡JA! OTRA QUE EL HOLOCAUSTO VA A HACER...) ¿CUÁLES SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE DÚPLICA? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES DE ESTE FIC...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY MISTY DE CIUDAD CELESTE. ASH QUEDO MUY DESTRUÍDO POR LO QUE PASO, ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDE RELATAR LOS AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO HACERLO BIEN. ¿OCULTO SIGUE EN CIUDAD CELESTE? ¿QUÉ HACE EN ESA CASA? ¡PERO SI NO HAY NADIE EN ELLA!. ¿DÚPLICA DURMIO CON ASH? ¿Y ÉL EN DONDE ESTÁ? ¡CHICAS! NO ME INVITARON A SU REUNION... ¡AH SI! DISCULPEN. ¿HUBO UNA EXPLOSION? ¡QUE BUENA INVESTIGACION BETH! ¿OTRA VEZ BROCK VA A VISITAR A DÚPLICA? ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE MARITA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE VOS? ESOS RATTATAS SE COMPORTAN DE UNA MANERA MUY EXTRAÑA... ¡¡¡MARK!!! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO SOS? NO SE PIERDAN DE ESTO Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO" ASH... ¡COMPRENDEME POR FAVOR...!

CONTINUARÁ.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ¡¡¡FALTAN TRES CAPÍTULOS!!! AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y SUS MAILS CON RESPECTO A LA ENCUESTA QUE LANZÉ EN EL FIC, LOS RESULTADOS SON MÁS QUE EVIDENTES: EL 100% DE LA GENTE OPINA QUE LO DE MISTY ES UNA TRAICION. MENOS MAL QUE LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC SON PERSONAS CUERDAS Y CON UN ALTO SENTIDO DE LA AMISTAD Y LA DECENCIA... AUNQUE HAY GENTE QUE HACE ESAS COSAS QUE HIZO MISTY :S ¬¬ 

¡¡¡MES BISIESTO!!! AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC QUE SEGUIRÁ A ESTE. SI, PASA QUE EL SIGUIENTE SOLO TENDRÁ TRES CAPÍTULOS :P AL LADO DE ESTE ES NADA. :p DE SEGURO A MUCHA GENTE LE VA A GUSTAR YA QUE SERÁ UN AAML PURO :D

¿FUERON A VISITAR LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054? ESPERO QUE SI ^^ VERAN QUE ES LA MEJOR DE TODA INTERNET :D ^O^ COMO SIEMPRE MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS, HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO!

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTICUATRO) FEBRERO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE, PACHA, RIKA, JOSEFO, NIKO, MARK/MARK ANTHONY, ARIEL NERES..., FELI/FELISA PALMER OREYA Y TOBY PALMER OREYA SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	25. Capitulo veinticinco

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY INTERVINIERON EN LA RELACION ENTRE ASH Y MISTY Y DIERON POR FINALIZADA DICHA RELACION. (NDA: chicas, ¿ustedes harían lo mismo que Misty? ¡Opinen y voten!) ASH QUEDO TAN DESTRUIDO POR ESTA TERRIBLE DECISION QUE EL PROFESOR OAK, COMO PUDO, TUVO QUE MANEJAR SU DESVENCIJADO AUTO PARA LLEVARLO A LA CASA MIENTRAS QUE DÚPLICA LO ACOMPAÑABA.

AL LLEGAR, DELIA LOS RECIBE EN LA PUERTA, VER A OAK MANEJANDO SU AUTO PARA UNA DISTANCIA TAN CORTA LE DIO MALA ESPINA... PERO PRESENTÍA POR DONDE PODÍA VENIR... AL VER A ASH CON SU SOMBRÍA EXPRESION, CONFIRMA SUS SOSPECHAS. COMO PUEDEN, ALZAN A ASH Y LO LLEVAN A SU HABITACION, EN DONDE LO RECUESTAN EN SU CAMA Y LO DEJAN LLORANDO A MARES... CON LA EXCEPCION DE DÚPLICA, QUIEN SE QUEDA AL LADO DE ASH POR SI PRECISA ALGO.

LA NOCHE CAYO EN LA CIUDAD Y OCULTO APARECE EN ELLA, CAMINANDO SIGILOSAMENTE Y EVITANDO AQUELLOS CAMINOS ILUMINADOS O CON CONTROL POLICIAL, SE DIRIGE HASTA UNA CASA DEL BARRIO OBRERO DE CELESTE. AL LLEGAR A UNA CASA DE LADRILLOS ROJOS Y TECHO DE TEJAS SE DETIENE. OBSERVA LA SITUACION Y CON SU MENTE BRILLANTE COMIENZA A PLANEAR UNA ESTRATEGIA, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD VEMOS QUE OCULTO TRAE CONSIGO UNA BOLSA. A SIMPLE VISTA NOTA QUE LA CASA ESTÁ VACÍA YA QUE SUS HABITANTES NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN ELLA, POR LO QUE SE APRESURA A BUSCAR UN LUGAR POR DONDE INGRESAR, AL ENCONTRAR ABIERTA UNA VENTANA QUE DA AL PATIO, INGRESA A TRAVES DE ELLA. UNA VEZ DENTRO RECORRE LA CASA PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE NO HAYA NADIE EN SU INTERIOR, UNA VEZ QUE SE PERCATA DE ESTO, COMIENZA CON SUS TAREAS: VA A LA SALA DE LA CASA Y SE SUBE A LA MESA DONDE COMIENZA A AFLOJAR LA LAMPARITA DEL PLAFON DEL TECHO, LUEGO, QUITA TAMBIEN LAS DEMÁS LÁMPARAS DE LA CASA. CUANDO REUNE LA TOTALIDAD DE LAS LÁMPARAS, UNA A UNA COMIENZA A PERFORARLAS CON UNA JERINGA QUE TRAE CONSIGO Y LAS LLENA CON UN LÍQUIDO AZULADO. CUANDO TERMINA CON ESTO COLOCA UNA A UNA LAS LÁMPARAS EN SU LUGAR. FINALIZADO ESTO, SACA DE LA BOLSA QUE TRAJO OTRA BOLSA MÁS, SOLO QUE ESA BOLSA ESTÁ LLENA DE UNAS PIEDRAS GRISES. ES LA MISMA BOLSA QUE SUSTRAJO DEL LABORATORIO OAK. ENTONCES, OCULTO VA AL BAÑO Y COMIENZA A LLENAR EL DEPOSITO DEL INODORO CON ESTAS PIEDRAS, LUEGO EN LA COCINA COLOCA VARIAS DE ESAS PIEDRAS EN LA PILETA DEL LAVADO LLENÁNDOLA A ESTA CON AGUA. EN LA SALA COLOCA VARIAS DE ESAS PIEDRAS EN LOS FLOREROS QUE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ, E INCLUSO TAMBIEN LLENA CON AGUA VARIOS JARRONES Y OTROS RECIPIENTES COLOCANDO TAMBIEN DE LAS PIEDRAS EN ELLOS. LUEGO, LLENA CON AGUA UN GRAN TARRO QUE EN OTRAS ÉPOCAS CONTENÍA PINTURA Y LO COMPLETA CON EL RESTO DE PIEDRAS GRISES QUE LE QUEDAN DEJÁNDOLO ESCONDIDO DETRÁS DEL AMPLIO SILLON QUE TIENE MARCHE EN SU CASA. UNA VEZ QUE FINALIZA CON ESO, OCULTO RECORRE TODA LA CASA CERRANDO HERMÉTICAMENTE CADA VENTANA, PUERTA Y CUALQUIER RENDIJA POR LA CUAL PUEDA INGRESAR AIRE FRESCO, SE RETIRA DE ALLÍ ASEGURÁNDOSE DE CERRAR POR COMPLETO LA VENTANA POR LA CUAL ESCAPA. AFORTUNADAMENTE, NADIE LO VE EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD POR LO QUE EMPRENDE SU RUTA EN DIRECCION AL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD...

DÚPLICA DESPIERTA DE REPENTE, SIENTE QUE ALGO OCURRE CON ASH. MIRA SU RELOJ Y OBSERVA LA HORA: 3.50 DE LA MAÑANA, EL CIELO AÚN PERMANECE OSCURO. DIRIGE SU MIRADA HACIA LA CAMA DE ASH ENCONTRÁNDOLA, PARA SORPRESA SUYA, VACÍA. ANTE ESTE PANORAMA, LLAMA A LA SEÑORA KETCHUM LA CUAL DUERME EN LA HABITACION DE AL LADO. AL ENTERARSE DE LA NOVEDAD, AMBAS SE DIRIGEN A LA PLANTA BAJA DE LA CASA EN DONDE COMIENZAN A BUSCAR A ASH. AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA, VEN QUE LA MISMA SE ENCUENTRA ABIERTA... CON GRAN TEMOR SALEN AL EXTERIOR BIUSCANDO A ASH, A QUIEN ENCUENTRAN TIRADO EN EL SUELO DEL BELLO JARDÍN... CUBIERTO POR LA MISMA MANTA NEGRA QUE LO ESTABA TAPANDO ANTERIORMENTE, AL LEVANTARLO, ASH SOLO MUSITA ESTAS PALABRAS:

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJO?... ¿QUÉ LE HICE? ¿QUÉ PASO?...

**DELIA**.- ¡HIJO! QUE SUSTO NOS DISTE...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ASH! ¿EN QUE MOMENTO TE SALISTE DE LA CAMA? NO TE VI PARA NADA.

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO SÉ LO QUE DECÍS... ¿QUE PASO? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJO?

**DELIA**.- VAMOS HIJO, TE LLEVAREMOS A TU CAMA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(AVERGONZADA)_ DISCÚLPEME SEÑORA KETCHUM, NO SÉ EN QUE MOMENTO SE SALIO DE SU CAMA.

**DELIA**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS. ASH SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ.

COMO PUDIERON, AMBAS LLEVARON A ASH HASTA SU CAMA. EL RESTO DE ESA NOCHE ASH LA PASA LLORANDO EN SU CAMA. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE NO VA AL LABORATORIO, NI SIQUIERA SE LEVANTA PARA COMER, DELIA LE LLEVA UNAS FRUTAS PARA QUE COMA PERO ÉL NO LAS ACEPTA... DÚPLICA PERMANECE A SU LADO TODO EL TIEMPO, ELLA LE HABLA E INTENTA CONSOLARLO MIENTRAS LO ACARICIA SUAVEMENTE, PERO TODO ES INÚTIL, NADA LOGRA HACER QUE ASH SE LEVANTE DE SU CAMA EN LA CUAL PERMANECE ACOSTADO Y CUBIERTO POR COMPLETO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA...

ESE MISMO DÍA, AL ATARDECER, UN GRUPO DE AMIGAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE SE DIRIGE A LA CASA DE UNA DE ELLAS. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, NO PERCIBEN NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN, Y, COMO SI NADA, INGRESAN AL HOGAR...

**MARCHE**.- ¡PASEN CHICAS! SIÉNTANSE COMODAS.

**PACHA Y RIKA**.- ¡GRACIAS!

**PACHA**.- PRENDERÉ LA LUZ.

**MARCHE**.- ESPERÁ UN POCO, NO ESTÁ TAN OSCURO.

**RIKA**.- ¿ESPERAMOS A MISTY?

**MARCHE**.- NO SÉ SI VENDRÁ.

**PACHA**.- ¡UY! QUE RICO PERFUME... ES SEMEJANTE AL AGUA MIEL DE LA CAÑA.

**MARCHE**.- ¿EH? ¡AH SI! ES UN NUEVO DESODORANTE DE AMBIENTES QUE ME COMPRÉ.

**RIKA**.- ESTÁ MUY RICO, LUEGO DECIME LA MARCA.

**MARCHE**.- DE ACUERDO.

**RIKA**.- ES UNA SUERTE QUE NO VENGA MISTY.

**PACHA**.- SI, TENÉS RAZON.

**MARCHE**.- A VER SI TODAVÍA NOS SALE CULPANDO DE ALGO, O SI ENCIMA LA ACONSEJAMOS MAL Y DESPUÉS APARECE ESE ASESINO LOCO A MATARNOS A LAS TRES.

**PACHA**.- _(CERRANDO LOS OJOS CON MIEDO)_ ¡NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS, ME DAN MIEDO!

**MARCHE**.- ¡¡¡JAJAJAAA!!! COMO SI EL LOCO ESE SUPIERA LA DIRECCION DE NUESTRAS CASAS.

**RIKA**.- TODO ES POSIBLE...

**MARCHE**.- BUENO, BASTA DE HABLAR DE ESO, ES UNA SUERTE QUE NO VENGA MISTY.

**RIKA**.- ES CIERTO, ¿PARA QUE LA QUEREMOS ACÁ?

**PACHA**.- ¡DEJALA! SEGURAMENTE DEBE ESTAR HABLANDO CON SU ASH. ¡Y ESO QUE LE DIJIMOS!

**MARCHE**.- SI, ES CIERTO, MISTY ES UNA TARADA.

**PACHA**.- UNA ESTÚPIDA.

**RIKA**.- UNA IDIOTA.

**MARCHE**.- ¡CHE RIKA! VOS QUE ESTÁS MÁS CERCA DE LA LUZ, ¿PODÉS PRENDERLA? YA ESTÁ OSCURO.

**RIKA**.- ¡TA BIEN! _(Y ENCIENDE LA LUZ...)_

RATO MÁS TARDE, LA POLICÍA SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA DE MARCHE... O LO QUE QUEDO DE ELLA, INVESTIGANDO UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION QUE SE PRODUJO EN DICHO LUGAR... (NDA: a la Jenny de Ciudad Celeste le diré "Jenny c" para diferenciarla de la de Pueblo Paleta)

**JENNY C**.- ¿QUÉ ENCONTRARON?

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- EL AGUA DEL DEPOSITO DEL INODORO ESTÁ MUY RARA... ES COMO SI... TUVIERA ALGO AGREGADO.

**JENNY C**.- ¿Y QUE PUEDE SER? ¿Y A QUE SE DEBE ESE OLOR TAN PARTICULAR?

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- _(OLIENDO EL AIRE)_ SI, ES CIERTO, ES EL MISMO QUE SE SIENTE EN EL BAÑO... OLOR COMO A AGUA DE CAÑA DE MIEL... ESO ME RECUERDA A...

**INVESTIGADOR 2**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡AL ACETILENO! ESE ES EL OLOR TÍPICO DEL ACETILENO QUE SE PRODUCE CUANDO SE MEZCLA CARBURO DE CALCIO CON AGUA.

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- ¿ES POR ESO QUE SE VE TAN RARA EL AGUA DEL DEPOSITO DEL INODORO?

**JENNY C**.- ¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE PASO?

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- DE SEGURO UNA EXPLOSION OCURRIDA POR CONTACTO CON EL ACETILENO. AUNQUE NO ENCONTRARON AÚN CARBURO EN LA CASA, LAS MANCHAS NEGRAS DE LAS PAREDES ME PERMITEN LLEGAR A ESA CONCLUSION.

**INVESTIGADOR 2**.- ADEMÁS LAS TRES MUJERES QUE SE ENCONTRABAN ALLÍ MURIERON CON LA EXPLOSION.

**JENNY C**.- ¡Y AÚN NO LAS IDENTIFICARON!

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- ¡SOMO PERITOS EN EXPLOSIVOS, NO FORENSES!

**INVESTIGADOR 2**.- LO QUE AÚN NO DESCUBRIMOS ES COMO SE GENERO LA EXPLOSION INICIAL. TUVO QUE HABER ALGO QUE...

LA CHARLA FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR OTRA EXPLOSION. UNO DE LOS AGENTES INGRESO A LA HABITACION DE MARCHE Y PRENDIO LA LUZ, PRODUCIENDO LA EXPLOSION, AL INSTANTE AMBOS PERITOS SEGUIDOS DE JENNY SE DIRIGEN AL LUGAR. AFORTUNADAMENTE EL AGENTE SOLO TUVO LESIONES LEVES.

**JENNY**.- ¿PERO QUE PASO?

**AGENTE**.- FUI AL LUGAR QUE ME INDICARON... ENCENDÍ LA LUZ Y... ¡LA LAMPARITA ESTALLO EN LLAMAS!

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- ¡ESO ES!

**INVESTIGADOR 2**.- ¡EL VIEJO TRUCO DE LA LÁMPARA INCENDIARIA!

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- ¡EH! YO IBA A DECIR ESO PRIMERO.

**INVESTIGADOR 2**.- POR LO VISTO HUBO UNA COMBINACION DE DOS FENOMENOS: LLENARON LA CASA DE CARBURO DE CALCIO EN TODOS LOS PUNTOS CON AGUA, Y POR LO VISTO EL RECIPIENTE QUE ENCONTRAMOS DESTRUIDO CONTENÍA CARBURO MEZCLADO CON AGUA, EL CUAL FORMO GAS ACETILENO, Y, LUEGO ALGUIEN SE OCUPO DE RELLENAR LAS LAMPARITAS CON NAFTA PARA QUE EN EL MOMENTO DE ENCENDERLAS SE PRODUZCA LA LLAMARADA Y AL CONTACTO CON EL ACETILENO SE PRODUZCA LA DEFLAGRACION. ¡UN TRUCO INGENIOSO!

**INVESTIGADOR 1**.- ¡SI! ESO ES. POR ESO EL OLOR A MIEL DE CAÑA. ¡EL OLOR CARACTERÍSTICO DEL ACETILENO!

**JENNY C**.- ¡ESTA BIEN! VEO QUE SE TRATO DE UN CRIMEN ENTONCES... ¡HAY QUE INVESTIGAR!

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN PUEBLO PALETA, ALGO MÁS ANIMADO Y CON LA AYUDA DE DÚPLICA, ASH BAJA A DESAYUNAR A LA COCINA, A PEDIDO DE ÉL ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR Y SINTONIZA EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS...

**DÚPLICA**.- NO TE ENTIENDO, ¿PARA QUE QUERÉS VER ESTE CANAL?

**ASH**.- ES QUE QUIERO VER A OTRAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÉN SUFRIENDO MÁS QUE YO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡PERO QUE SÁDICO QUE SOS!

**ASH**.- QUE IMPORTA...

**DELIA**.- _(SIRVIENDO EL DESAYUNO)_ AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAFÉ.

**TV**.- _(CARTEL CON FONDO ROJO Y LETRAS BLANCAS CON LOCUTOR LEYÉNDOLO)_ "FUE PRIMICIA DEL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" "TERRIBLE EXPLOSION MATO A TRES CHICAS EN CIUDAD CELESTE" ¡IMÁGENES YA!

**ASH**.- ¿VES? AHÍ HAY ALGO DIVERTIDO.

**DÚPLICA**.- AJA... _(PENSANDO)_ ¿SERÁ OBRA DE...? ¡SI, ES POSIBLE!

**PERIODISTA**.- _(EN LA TV)_ TAL COMO VENIMOS DICIENDO DESDE ANOCHE EN MOMENTOS EN QUE SE PRODUJO LA EXPLOSION. SEGÚN FUENTES POLICIALES, LOS NOMBRES DE LAS VÍCTIMAS SON LOS SIGUIENTES: MARCELA ELIANA ESTERMAREN, MÁS CONOCIDA COMO "MARCHE", DE 29 AÑOS DE EDAD. MARISOL FABIANA TIBERTINI, MÁS CONOCIDA COMO "RIKA", DE 26 AÑOS DE EDAD. Y POR ÚLTIMO VERONICA TAO BELES BUÑUEL, MÁS CONOCIDA COMO "PACHA" DE 27 AÑOS DE EDAD...

**ASH**.- ¡CON RAZON USABAN APODOS!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS?

**ASH**.- A QUE ESOS SON LOS RIDÍCULOS NOMBRES DE LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY, ES DECIR, ESAS QUE MURIERON SON LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY. DE SEGURO SON LAS MISMAS TROLAS QUE LA "ACONSEJARON" PARA QUE ME DEJE.

**DÚPLICA**.- PUES... EN ESE CASO DEBERÍAS ESTAR FELIZ POR ELLO.

**ASH**.- _(RIÉNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡JAJAJAAA!!! ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY!!! ESAS HIJAS DE PUTA PAGARON CON SU VIDA LO QUE HICIERON.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ SI, ES CIERTO. TENÉS RAZON. ME ALEGRO DE VERTE ANIMADO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS AL LABORATORIO?. ESA BUENA NOTICIA ME LEVANTO LOS ÁNIMOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡PERFECTO! SEGÚN SUPE HOY VA A IR BETH PARA AYUDAR AL PROFESOR A ESTUDIAR A LOS RATTATAS.

**ASH**.- ¡UH! ENTONCES LLEVARÉ VODKA EXTRA.

**PERIODISTA**.- _(DESDE LA TV)_ SEGUIMOS INVESTIGANDO, TRATAMOS DE CONTACTARNOS CON OTRAS DE LAS AMIGAS DE ESTAS CHICAS... PERO NINGUNA ACCEDIO A PRESTAR DECLARACION O A HABLAR SOBRE LO OCURRIDO, SEGÚN LOS TRASCENDIDOS ESTARÍAN TEMEROSAS DE QUE ALGUIEN TOME REPRESALIAS CONTRA LAS PERSONAS QUE DECLAREN.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ QUE RARO QUE BROCK NO SE PERCATO DE ESE DETALLE, DE SEGURO ESO LO AYUDARÍA A ESCLARECER EL CASO... _(HABLANDO)_ ¡BIEN ASH! VAMOS AL LABORATORIO.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! _(Y SALEN LOS DOS)_

**DELIA**.- QUE SUERTE, LO VEO UN POCO MÁS ANIMADO.

EN UN RINCON ESCONDIDO DE PUEBLO PALETA, DOS PERSONAS, TAMBIEN ESTÁN SINTONIZANDO EL MISMO CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS...

**PERIODISTA**.- COMO DIJIMOS RECIEN... INTENTAMOS HABLAR... CON LAS AMISTADES DE LAS VÍCTIMAS.... PERO TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE CONTACTAMOS... SE NIEGAN A HABLAR AL RESPECTO POR TEMOR A LAS POSIBLES REPRESALIAS...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ESO ES!!! COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES...

**MARITA**.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DESCUBRIO SEÑOR BROCK?

**BROCK**.- MARITA... YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMÉS ASÍ.

**MARITA**.- SI, ESTÁ BIEN.

**BROCK**.- FIJATE EN ESTO: TODA LAS VÍCTIMAS SE CONOCÍAN ENTRE SI, EL HECHO DE QUE SEAN PERSONAS RELACIONADAS CON ASH O MISTY, O QUE HAYAN ESTADO EN CONTACTO CON ELLOS INDICA QUE ELLOS PUEDEN SER POTENCIALES VÍCTIMAS. EL DÍA ANTES DE QUE MATARAN A PIKACHU PREDIJE QUE ASESINARÍAN A ASH, PERO ME FALTO UN DATO Y POR ESO MI PREDICCION FUE ERRADA. PERO ESTA VEZ ESTOY SEGURO...

**MARITA**.- ¿PERO SI NI SIQUIERA SABE QUIENES SON ESAS CHICAS?

**BROCK**.- CONOCÍ A LA TAL MARCELA ESTERMAREN, FUE AMIGA DE MISTY, POSIBLEMENTE ELLA HAYA QUERIDO TENER UN ROMANCE CON ASH... ¡¡¡Y POR ESO LA MATARON!!!

**MARITA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ AAAH... QUE BUENA DEDUCCION...

**BROCK**.- ¡Y LAS OTRAS DOS DE SEGURO TAMBIEN! ¡JAJAJAA! SOY UN BUEN AGENTE INVESTIGADOR...         (NDA: si no fuera por el sueldo fijo, te morís de hambre...)

**MARITA**.- SI USTED LO DICE...

**BROCK**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO)_ ¡¡¡YA SÉ QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LOS ASESINATOS!!!

**MARITA**.- ¡QUE BUENO!

**BROCK**.- PERO DEBO IR A VER A DÚPLICA, ELLA ME DIRÁ SI TENGO RAZON.

**MARITA**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AAAAYYYY! _(GRITÁNDOLE CON "CARA GIGANTE")_ ¿PERO TODO SE LO TENÉS QUE CONSULTAR A ELLA? ¿TAN MEDIOCRE SOS? _(BAJANDO LA VOZ) _DISCULPE SEÑOR, ES ÚNICAMENTE MI OPINION.

**BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡MENOS MAL! LUEGO DE QUE ELLA REGRESE DEL LABORATORIO IRÉ A VERLA, ASÍ DE ESA FORMA LE SACARÉ INFORMACION, LA USARÉ A MI FAVOR Y ME QUEDARÉ CON EL CRÉDITO DE ARRESTAR AL RESPONSABLE.

**MARITA**.- SI, CLARO... ¿Y QUIEN ES EL ASESINO?

**BROCK**.- _(CON BRILLO EN LOS OJOS)_ LA PERSONA DE LA QUE NADIE SOSPECHO JAMÁS. UNA PERSONA MUY CERCANA A ASH Y QUE SABE TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE SUS VÍCTIMAS...

**MARITA**.- ¿Y QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA?

**BROCK**.- ¡DISCULPAME QUE NO TE LO DIGA! PERO SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN SABERLO...

**MARITA**.- _(COMPLETANDO LA FRASE)_ ...EN CUANTO DÚPLICA LO CONFIRME EN BASE A SUS INVESTIGACIONES.

**BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYY! ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE HACE PENSAR DE QUE ELLA ESTÁ INVESTIGANDO ESTE CASO?

**MARITA**.- DÚPLICA NO SE VA A QUEDAR QUIETA ANTE UN CASO COMO ESTE, ADEMÁS ES LA MEJOR AGENTE DE LA ORGANIZACION. LOS CASOS MÁS DIFÍCILES LOS RESOLVIO SIEMPRE DE MANERA EXTRAOFICIAL.

**BROCK**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA)_ ESO LO VEREMOS... IRÉ A BUSCAR ALGO DE COMER. NOS VEMOS LUEGO. _(Y SALE)_

**MARITA**.- YA SABÉS QUE TRAERME. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! COMO AGENTE ES UN PELOTUDO... _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ PERO COMO HOMBRE... ¡ES TAN DIVINO!

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDAS LAS MENTES MÁS BRILLANTES DE PUEBLO PALETA... ¡Y ASH ESTÁ ENTRE ELLAS! EL PROFESOR OAK CITO A BETH PARA QUE LO AYUDE A ANALIZAR LAS REACCIONES DE LOS RATTATAS A LAS FORMULAS Y DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ PARA ACOMPAÑAR A ASH...

**OAK**.- ...MALESTAR GENERALIZADO, VIOLENCIA EXTREMA, AUMENTO DEL APETITO SEXUAL, Y AL CONSUMIR CAFEÍNA SUFRE AUMENTO DE ESOS FACTORES, ADEMÁS SE OBSERVO CAMBIOS EN LA COLORACION DEL PELO...

**BETH**.- ¿TRATO DE PONER A ALGUNOS DE LOS RATTATAS EN CONTACTO CON RATTATAS SIN MEDICAR?

**OAK**.- MMMMM AHORA QUE LO PIENSO... NO. ELLOS ESTUVIERON SIEMPRE AGRUPADOS DE ACUERDO AL CONSUMO DE CADA FORMULA.

**BETH**.- SERÍA BUENO VERLOS INTERACTUAR CON RATTATAS QUE NO TOMARON LA DROGA PARA VER SI SUS REACCIONES SE MANTIENEN IGUAL O SI SE MODIFICAN.

**DÚPLICA**.- BETH, ¿VOS CREÉS QUE SI UNA PERSONA TOMARA ESE MEDICAMENTO SUFRIRÍA LOS MISMOS SÍNTOMAS?

**BETH**.- SI, PODRÍA SER... AUNQUE TAMBIEN DEPENDERÍA DEL ESTADO SICOLOGICO DE LA PERSONA EN CUESTION.

**OAK**.- DE TODAS FORMAS, SI UN HUMANO CONSUME EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME O EL DE SALVEIOO ES MUY PROBABLE QUE ESTOS FENOMENOS SE DESENCADENEN DE UNA MANERA MÁS POTENCIADA.

**BETH**.- ¿Y QUE OBSERVO EN LOS RATTATAS QUE CONSUMEN EL SALVEIOO?

**OAK**.- TODO LO CONTRARIO, LOS RATTATAS SE MUESTRAN SUMAMENTE TRANQUILOS, EXCEPTO EN EL CASO DEL APETITO SEXUAL, TAMBIEN SE VE INCREMENTADO EN LOS RATTATAS QUE CONSUMEN DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO. PERO DESCUBRÍ TAMBIÉN QUE EL SALVEIOO CONSUMIDO EN EXCESO PRODUCE IMSOMNIO Y SONAMBULISMO.

**BETH**.- MMM, NO ME VENDRÍA MAL TOMARME UN POCO DE ESA FORMULA DE SALVEIOO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿MÁS TODAVÍA? YA SERÍAS UNA NINFOMANA.

**BETH**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡EH! ¿POR QUIEN ME TOMÁS?

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES UNA NINFOMANA?

**DÚPLICA**.- MMMM ALGO QUE NO CREO QUE CONOZCAS NUNCA.

**ASH**.- SIGO SIN ENTENDER...

**BETH**.- ¡DEJALO ASÍ!

**OAK**.- PREPAREMOS LO QUE SUGIRIO BETH. PONGAMOS UN RATTATA DEL GRUPO "D" EN LOS GRUPOS "A" Y "B" PARA VER COMO REACCIONAN.

ASH SEPARA A DOS RATTATAS DEL GRUPO "D", EL GRUPO QUE NO CONSUMIO NINGUNO DE LOS DESTILADOS. COLOCA UNO EN EL GRUPO "A" QUE ES EL QUE CONSUMIO DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, Y COLOCA OTRO EN EL GRUPO "B" O SEA, EL QUE CONSUMIO SALVEIOO. MIENTRAS QUE EN EL GRUPO "B" LA PRESENCIA DEL NUEVO RATTATA PASA DESAPERCIBIDA, EN EL GRUPO "A" EL NUEVO RATTATA PASA A SER EL "LÍDER" DEL GRUPO, YA QUE DE INMEDIATO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS RATTATAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESE GRUPO COMIENZAN A IMITAR SUS MOVIMIENTOS, SI EL RATTATA BOSTEZA, LOS DEMÁS BOSTEZAN, SI ESE RATTATA TOMA AGUA, LOS DEMÁS TAMBIEN... Y ASÍ DURANTE UN BUEN RATO. ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO LLAMA LA ATENCION A BETH Y A OAK...

**OAK**.- ES MUY EXTRAÑO...

**BETH**.- CASI COMO SI PERDIERAN SU VOLUNTAD.

**OAK**.- O MÁS BIEN... ADOPTARAN LAS COSTUMBRES DE OTRO.

**ASH**.- ¿A QUE CONCLUSIONES LLEGO PROFESOR?

**OAK**.- OCURRE QUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE AL PARECER EL VILEPLUME AFECTA EL FUNCIONAMIENTO CEREBRAL DE LOS RATTATAS

**ASH**.- ¿AH SI, Y DE QUE FORMA?

**OAK**.- LOS EMBRUTECE, ES DECIR, LOS LLEVA A TENER UN COMPORTAMIENTO REPETITIVO. O MEJOR DICHO: UN COMPORTAMIENTO GREGARIO.

**ASH**.- _(SIN ENTENDER)_ ¿GREGARIO?

**OAK**.- SI, GREGARIO, ES DECIR, QUE HACEN LO QUE UN LÍDER LES ORDENA. O SEA, PIERDEN SU VOLUNTAD PROPIA, ADEMÁS DE IDIOTIZARLOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿CUANTOS DE ESOS FRASCOS TE TOMASTE ASH?

**ASH**.- JAJAJA, QUE GRACIOSA. ¡¡¡NO ME TOMÉ NINGUNO!!!

**BETH**.- TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE TE LO TOMÉS ASÍ ASH. Y A PROPOSITO, ¿HAY MÁS VODKA?

**OAK**.- SI, VAMOS A LA COCINA, ALLÍ TOMAREMOS ALGO TODOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!

OAK Y BETH SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA COCINA, DÚPLICA QUEDA DEMORADA, EN ESE MOMENTO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ASH NO SE SUMO AL GRUPO SINO QUE MÁS BIEN SE QUEDA EN EL LABORATORIO. DÚPLICA SE ESCONDE Y LLEGA A VER LOS MOVIMIENTOS QUE HACE ASH. EN UN MOMENTO, LO VE ABRIR LA HELADERA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN GUARDADOS AMBOS DESTILADOS Y TOMA UNO DE LOS FRASCOS ABRIENDOLO Y CONSUMIENDO LA TOTALIDAD DE SU CONTENIDO. UNA VEZ QUE LO VACÍA, SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA. DÚPLICA SALE DE SU ESCONDITE, TOMA EL FRASCO DEL QUE ASH BEBIO SU CONTENIDO Y VUELCA LAS ÚLTIMAS GOTAS SOBRE UN PAPEL BLANCO, AL VER LA TONALIDAD DE LAS MISMAS, EXCLAMA PARA SI MISMA:

**DÚPLICA**.- ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA... ¡AHORA ENTIENDO LA ACTITUD DE ASH!

DÚPLICA LLEGA A LA COCINA EXCUSÁNDOSE. ALLÍ VE A ASH TOMANDO CAFÉ CON EL PROFESOR OAK Y A BETH TOMANDO VODKA. ELLA SE SIRVE CAFÉ Y BEBE JUNTO A LOS DEMÁS MIENTRAS CONVERSAN DE TEMAS TRIVIALES.

HORAS DESPUÉS, BETH Y OAK SE ENCUENTRAN ANALIZANDO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS RATTATAS MIENTRAS ESCRIBEN ELABORADOS INFORMES, ASH Y DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRAN CONVERSANDO EN EL JARDÍN DE LA RESIDENCIA...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿HABLASTE CON MISTY EN ESTOS DÍAS?

**ASH**.- NO, NO LO HICE. NO SÉ CUANDO LA LLAMARÉ.

**DÚPLICA**.- ESTÁ BIEN. EMM, ¿VOS QUERÉS QUE ELLA SEA TU NOVIA OTRA VEZ?

**ASH**.- SI, ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO. AUNQUE... _(TRISTE)_ NO SÉ SI ELLA LO QUIERE.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(MIRANDOLO A LOS OJOS)_ ¿Y NO BUSCASTE A OTRA CHICA?

**ASH**.- NO, EN VERDAD... ¡AÚN AMO A MISTY!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ YA VEO... PERO... ¿Y SI DE REPENTE APARECIERA OTRA CHICA QUE TE AMA TANTO COMO VOS MERECÉS QUE TE AMEN?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ SERÍA MUY DIFÍCIL QUE APAREZCA UNA CHICA ASÍ.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NUNCA TE DÁS CUENTA DE NADA.

**ASH**.- ¿DECÍAS ALGO?

**DÚPLICA**.- LO QUE DIJE ES QUE A LO MEJOR ESTÁ MUY CERCA TUYO Y VOS NO TE DÁS CUENTA. POSIBLEMENTE ¡MUY! CERCA...

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE ESO SEA CIERTO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡AYYYYY!... OTRA COSA... ¿VOS CREÉS QUE EL ASESINO TUVO ALGÚN MOTIVO EN ESPECIAL PARA MATAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE MATO?

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ NO LO SÉ NI ME INTERESA. AFORTUNADAMENTE MATO A GENTE QUE NO ME SIMPATIZO NUNCA... EXCEPTO PIKACHU... AUNQUE... YA NO LO EXTRAÑO, CON LO QUE ME PASO CON MISTY LA MUERTE DE PIKACHU PASO A NO TENER SIGNIFICADO PARA MÍ.

**DÚPLICA**.- Y VOS QUE PREFERÍS: ¿TENER A MISTY O TENER A PIKACHU OTRA VEZ?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡TENER A MISTY!!! ESO SIN DUDARLO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿SEGURO? A PESAR DE... DIGO, ¿A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE TE HIZO?

**ASH**.- DÚPLICA, YO AMO A MISTY, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HIZO NI LO QUE HAGA, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ALGO LE PASA... ELLA NO HARÍA LAS COSAS QUE HIZO... ¡¡¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA EXPLICACION!!! FUE POR CULPA DE SUS AMIGAS, ¡¡¡ELLA ME DEJO NADA MÁS QUE POR QUE SUS AMIGAS LE DIJERON QUE LO HAGA!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- ESO ES CIERTO ASH. PERO... ¿Y VOS CREÉS QUE ELLA VOLVERÁ A SER TU NOVIA?

**ASH**.- NO SÉ... LE LAVARON EL CEREBRO... YA NO ES LA MISTY QUE CONOCÍ Y A LA QUE LE DI MI AMOR... ESTÁ MUY CAMBIADA... ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI ELLA VOLVIERA A LA NORMALIDAD... ¿VOLVERÍAS CON ELLA?

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ESTÁ BIEN ASH. VERÉ COMO PUEDO AYUDARTE.

SIN DARLE TIEMPO A NADA, DÚPLICA SE LEVANTA DE DONDE ESTÁN SENTADOS Y LE DA A ASH UN BESO CORTO EN LA BOCA... ASH SE SORPRENDE PERO NO DICE MÁS NADA. DÚPLICA INGRESA AL LABORATORIO EN DONDE OAK Y BETH SIGUEN CON SUS INVESTIGACIONES. ASH SE QUEDA UNOS MINUTOS EN EL JARDÍN PENSANDO EN LO OCURRIDO Y EN LO QUE LE DIJO DÚPLICA.         (NDA. ¡Entonces tiene para rato!)

DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN LA TARDE, ASH RECIBE EN EL LABORATORIO UNA LLAMADA DE SU AMIGO MARK, EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA AÚN EN CIUDAD VERDE...

**OAK**.- ¡ASH! TENÉS UNA LLAMADA.

**ASH**.- IRÉ A ATENDER... _(ATENDIENDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ HOLA... ¡MARK! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**MARK**.- ¡HOLA ASH! TE LLAMÉ PARA CONTARTE QUE YA TERMINÉ LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO AQUÍ EN CIUDAD VERDE Y QUE AHORA ME IRÉ A CIUDAD CELESTE A SEGUIR CON LOS TRÁMITES... Y POSIBLEMENTE VISITE A MISTY TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO...

**MARK**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? NO TE VEO MUY ENTUSIASMADO.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ OCURRE QUE MISTY DIO POR TERMINADA NUESTRA RELACION... LO HIZO NADA MÁS QUE POR QUE SUS AMIGAS SE LO DIJERON...

**MARK**.- _(CON ALEGRIA MAL DISMULADA)_ ¿VOS Y MISTY TERMINARON?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI.

**MARK**.- ¡ANIMOS AMIGO! ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE PODRÁN RECOMPONER SU RELACION.

**ASH**.- ESO ESPERO...

**MARK**.- BUENO, AHORA DEBO DEJARTE, ACABA DE LLEGAR EL TREN. EN VEINTE MINUTOS ESTARÉ EN CIUDAD CELESTE. ¡NOS VEMOS!

**ASH**.- CHAU, NOS VEMOS. _(Y CORTA)_ QUE RARO QUE HABLO TAN POCO...

LO QUE NO SE IMAGINO ASH, ES QUE UNA TRAICION ESTABA EN MARCHA...

LUEGO DE LLAMAR A ASH, MARK TOMA EL TREN RUMBO A CIUDAD CELESTE. AL LLEGAR A DICHA CIUDAD SE DIRIGE RAUDAMENTE AL GIMNASIO CELESTE, AL LLEGAR ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRA CON DAISY, QUIEN LO RECIBE SIN MUCHOS MIRAMIENTOS DEBIDO A QUE NO LO CONOCE. UNA VEZ DENTRO, SE DIRIGE AL ESCENARIO CENTRAL, ES DECIR A LA GRAN PISCINA QUE HAY DENTRO DEL GIMNASIO, ALLÍ VISLUMBRA A MISTY PRACTICANDO EL ACTO QUE PRESENTA JUNTO A SUS HERMANAS, AL CONTEMPLARLA SE QUEDA EXTASIADO CON LA BELLEZA DE LA PELIRROJA ENTRENADORA. CUANDO MISTY LO VE, SALE DEL AGUA Y LO SALUDA COMO A UN AMIGO...

**MARK**.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ¿COMO ESTÁS? ¡TANTO TIEMPO!

**MISTY**.- HOLA MARK. QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE POR ACÁ, SUPE POR ASH QUE ANDABAS HACIENDO TRÁMITES POR ESTA CIUDAD. ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE?

**MARK**.- RECIEN, COMO VERÁS TRAJE MIS COSAS CONMIGO... NI SIQUIERA PASÉ POR EL HOTEL. VINE DIRECTAMENTE A SALUDARTE.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY QUE LINDO! PERO TENDRÍAS QUE IR A CONFIRMAR EL HOSPEDAJE.

**MARK**.- ¡AH SI! PERO NO HAY PROBLEMA. CUANDO HICE LA RESERVA LES DIJE QUE IBA HOY, PERO NO EN EL HORARIO EN QUE IBA A LLEGAR... AUNQUE ES POSIBLE QUE ME HOSPEDE EN OTRA PARTE...

**MISTY**.- ¿Y DONDE TE HOSPEDARÍAS?

**MARK**.- ¡AQUÍ! CREÍ QUE ME PODRÍA QUEDAR AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ AQUÍ... PERO ES QUE NO SE PUEDE... NO TENEMOS ESPACIO SUFICIENTE PARA HOSPEDARTE, ADEMÁS A MIS HERMANAS NO LES GUSTA QUE SE QUEDEN MIS AMIGOS... CON DECIRTE QUE ME HACEN MUCHO LÍO CADA VEZ QUE VIENE ASH A QUEDARSE ACÁ...

**MARK**.- PERO YO CREO QUE ASH YA NO VA A SER UN PROBLEMA EN TU VIDA.

**MISTY**.- _(DESCONFIANDO)_ ¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO?

**MARK**.- ¡QUE YA LO SÉ TODO! SÉ QUE VOS Y ASH TERMINARON.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿COMO TE ENTERASTE DE ESO?

**MARK**.- LLAMÉ A ASH HACE UN RATO, ÉL ME LO DIJO.

**MISTY**.- ¡VAYA! _(CABIZBAJA)_ PUES SI... ESA ES LA VERDAD. ¡TERMINAMOS!

**MARK**.- ¡QUE BUENO!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH?

**MARK**.- DIGO... ¡QUE MAL! ES UNA PENA...     (NDA: ¡SOS MÁS FALSO QUE UN BILLETE DE TRES EUROS! ¬¬)

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO NO POR ESO DEJAMOS DE VERNOS! ES MÁS, LO LLAMARÉ EN UN MOMENTO.

**MARK**.- ¡AH!

LUEGO DE CHARLAR DURANTE UN BUEN RATO, MISTY DECIDE LLAMAR A ASH. MARK SE QUEDA CERCA DE ELLA MIENTRAS REALIZA LA LLAMADA...

**MISTY**.- DE SEGURO DEBE ESTAR EN EL LABORATORIO, LO LLAMARÉ AHÍ.

**MARK**.- ME PARECE BIEN, POSIBLEMENTE YO TAMBIÉN LE HABLE.

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS DISCA)_ COMO QUIERAS.

**MARK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ QUE LINDA QUE ES MISTY... CREO QUE ES LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA DECLARARLE MI AMOR...

EN EL LABORATORIO OAK, ÉL Y BETH SE ENCUENTRAN ESCRIBIENDO LOS INFORMES MIENTRAS QUE ASH Y DÚPLICA ESTÁN DÁNDOLE DE COMER A LOS POKÉMONS...

**DÚPLICA**.- YA COMIERON TODOS LOS RATTATAS, ¿CUÁLES NOS QUEDAN AHORA?

**ASH**.- MMMMM... CREO QUE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN LAS POKEBOLAS.

**OAK**.- _(GRITA DESDE LA OTRA HABITACION)_ ¡CHICOS! ESTÁ SONANDO EL TELÉFONO, ATIENDAN POR FAVOR.

**ASH**.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y ATIENDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ HOLA... ¡MISTY! ¿COMO ESTÁS? QUE BUENO QUE ME LLAMASTE.

**MISTY**.- HOLA ASH... ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**DÚPLICA**.- ME VOY A LA OTRA HABITACION ASÍ HABLÁS TRANQUILO. _(Y SALE)_

**ASH**.- GRACIAS DÚPLI. PUES... AQUÍ ANDO... ¿Y VOS?

**MISTY**.- EEEMMM, BIEN. VINO MARK A VISITARME.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN! ÉL ME LLAMO HACE UN MOMENTO PARA DECIRME ESO, QUE IBA A IR A VERTE. ¿ANDA POR AHÍ CERCA?

**MISTY**.- SI, ESTÁ CERCA.

**ASH**.- BIEN, LUEGO HABLARÉ CON ÉL.

**MARK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ LO LAMENTO ASH... PERO SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS... DEBO DECIRSELO A MISTY... Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁS PRESENTE.

**MISTY**.- _(SIGUE CON LA CONVERSACION)_ HACE MUCHO QUE NO HABLAMOS... DESDE... _(CABIZBAJA)_ DESDE QUE PASO... ESO.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI, ES CIERTO... ¿COMO ESTUVISTE ESTOS DÍAS?

**MISTY**.- PASO DE TODO... VINIERON UN MONTON DE PERIODISTAS A PREGUNTARME COSAS DE MIS AMIGAS, LAS QUE MURIERON, INCLUSO VINO LA POLICÍA... ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ENCIMA MI SALUD NO ESTUVO BIEN...

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿TU SALUD, QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO?

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ MUY BIEN... EMPECÉ A SENTIR MOLESTIAS EN EL ESTOMAGO... Y LIGEROS DOLORES EN EL VIENTRE... PERO AL MENOS SE ME PASO LO DE LOS VOMITOS.

**ASH**.- ESO ES BUENO. PERO... AÚN NO ME QUEDO CLARO A QUE FUERON LOS PERIODISTAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY! ES QUE NADIE QUIERE HABLAR DE ESE TEMA EN LA CIUDAD, VINIERON A PREGUNTARME SI CONOCÍA A LAS CHICAS, SI ELLAS TENÍAN ENEMIGOS... LO ÚNICO QUE COMENTÉ ES QUE ESE DÍA ME SALVÉ DE MORIR SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE ME SENTÍA MAL Y NO FUI A LA CASA DE MARCHE. O SEA, ESTABA CON ESTO DE LOS DOLORES DE ESTOMAGO. ¡QUERÍAN QUE HICIERA UNA NOTA COMO "LA CHICA QUE SE SALVO DE MILAGRO"! LES DIJE QUE NO, OBVIAMENTE.

**ASH**.- ME PARECE BIEN.

**MARK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ DEBO DECIRLO... ¡DEBO DECIRLO! ¡¡¡YO SE LO DIGO Y QUE SEA LO QUE SEA!!! ¡AQUÍ VOY!

EN ESE MOMENTO MARK APARECE DETRÁS DE MISTY, AL VERLO, ASH LO SALUDA Y MARK LE RETRIBUYE EL SALUDO. MISTY SE SONRIE Y COMPARTE LA CAMARA CON MARK, MOMENTO EN EL QUE ÉL LE PONE SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE...

**MARK**.- ¡HOLA ASH! QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS PRESENTE. TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES, Y ME PARECE QUE ESTE ES EL MOMENTO ADECUADO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿Y QUE VAS A DECIR? ¿Y POR QUE ME TOMÁS DE ESA FORMA?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE?

**MARK**.- NO ES FÁCIL, PERO... _(CARRASPEA)_ ¡EJEM! YO... EMM... ¡YO MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES DECLARO QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MISTY!

**ASH**.- _(GRITA)_ ¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**MARK**.- ¡ASÍ ES! MISTY... YO... ¡TE AMO!

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA)_ MARK... YO...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!? ¡¡¡TRAIDOR, SOS UN TRAIDOR!!!

**MARK**.- LO SIENTO ASH... ES LA VERDAD...

**ASH**.- _(FURIOSO POR COMPLETO)_ ¡¡¡SI TE AGARRO TE MATO TRAIDOR HIJO DE MIL PUTAS!!!

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ TE AMO...

**ASH**.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?

**MARK**.- YA ESCUCHASTE ASH, YO LA AMO, ELLA ME AMA.

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ YA ESCUCHASTE ASH, YO LA AMO, ELLA ME AMA.

**ASH**.- _(GRITA ENFURECIDO)_ ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ TRAIDOR HIJO DE REMILPUTAS, PAGARÁS CON TU SANGRE LA TRAICION!!!

**MARK**.- LO SIENTO, NO PODÉS HACER NADA ASH, ESTÁS EN PUEBLO PALETA Y YO ACÁ EN CIUDAD CELESTE. YA ESCUCHASTE ASH, NOS AMAMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ YA ESCUCHASTE ASH, NOS AMAMOS.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE TE MATARÉ!!!

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, MARK ABRAZA A MISTY Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA BOCA... ¡¡¡EN PRESENCIA DE ASH!!! QUIEN VE TODO POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO. EN UN RAPTO TOTAL DE FURIA, GOLPEA CON SU PUÑO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO DESTRUYENDO EL TECLADO DEL MISMO, PERO EL GOLPE ES TAN IMPRESIONANTE QUE PARTE DEL MISMO DEJA DE FUNCIONAR Y SOLO SE VE LA IMAGEN EN BLANCO Y NEGRO, ADEMÁS LA IMAGEN QUE ENVÍA A CIUDAD CELESTE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DISTORSIONADA...

**ASH**.- _(GRITA ENFURECIDO)_ ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ TRAIDOR, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!!!

**MARK**.- ¡VAYA! SOS TAN BRUTO QUE DESTRUISTE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO DE UN GOLPE. ¿Y ASÍ QUERÉ ESTAR CON MISTY? SI ESTÁS CON ELLA DE SEGURO PODRÍAS LLEGAR A ASESINARLA... ELLA TE TIENE MIEDO ASH. SOS UN BRUTO, ¡UN ASESINO POTENCIAL!

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ SOS UN BRUTO. UN ASESINO POTENCIAL.

**MARK**.- ELLA NO QUIERE VOLVER A HABLARTE. ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABLO CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABLO CON VOS.

**ASH**.- _(DESTRUÍDO)_ NO... NO PUEDE SER... MISTY, ¡NO ME DIGÁS ESO!

**MARK**.- LO SIENTO ASH, YA ESCUCHASTE.

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ YA ESCUCHASTE.

**MARK**.- LO SIENTO, MIRALA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, Y MIRÁ QUE HERMOSO BESO QUE LE DOY...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡JURO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ LA LENGUA CRETINO TRAIDOR HIJO DE PUTA!!! ¡PAGARÁS LA TRAICION CON SANGRE!

EN ESE MOMENTO, MARK BESA A MISTY NUEVAMENTE. ELLA PARECE NO REACCIONAR AL BESO, SE COMPORTA COMO SI NO SINTIERA NADA, ASH CONTEMPLA TODA LA ESCENA GOLPEANDO FURIOSAMENTE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, HASTA QUE MARK CORTA LA COMUNICACION... ¡Y COMO SIEMPRE! DÚPLICA OYENDO TODO EN OTRA EXTENSION...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS CAMINA AL ENCUENTRO DE ASH)_ ¡TÍPICA REACCION DEL DESTILADO DEL VILEPLUME! ¡JEJE! CREO QUE A ESE TRAIDOR NO LE QUEDAN SINO UNAS POCAS HORAS DE VIDA... ¡JAJAJAAA! EN CUANTO REACCIONE CREO QUE SE HARÁ COMO DIJO ASH: PAGARÁ LA TRAICION CON SANGRE... AUNQUE NO ME ESPERABA ESTA OTRA REACCION POR PARTE DE... _(HABLANDO AL VER A ASH)_ ¡ASH! ¿QUÉ PASO?

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ME TRAICIONARON!!! EL HIJO DE PUTA DE MARK ME TRAICIONO. ¡¡¡BESO A MISTY!!! ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE LO MATARÉ!!! ESE CRETINO MORIRÁ.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ASH! CALMATE UN POCO.

**OAK**.- _(APARECIENDO EN LA HABITACION)_ ¿QUÉ PASO CHICOS? _(AL VER EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ ¡MI VIDEOTELÉFONO! ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?

**BETH**.- _(APARECIENDO TAMBIÉN)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRIO ACÁ?

**DÚPLICA**.- DIGAMOS QUE... FUE PRODUCTO DE UNA TRAICION.

**BETH**.- ¡EXPLICATE!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡EL HIJO DE REMILPUTAS DE MARK BESO A MISTY!!! ¡¡¡Y LE DIJO QUE LA AMA!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- Y ASH REACCIONO GOLPEANDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO.

**BETH**.- ¡UNA REACCION NORMAL! NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE. SI ASH Y MARK HUBIERAN ESTADO FRENTE A FRENTE EN PERSONA, ASH LO HUBIERA MATADO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡Y CON JUSTA RAZON!!!

**OAK**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! AUNQUE AHORA DEBO REPARAR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO...

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ LE PAGARÉ EL ARREGLO PROFESOR...

**OAK**.- ¡YO NO DIJE ESO ASH! ENTIENDO LO QUE OCURRIO, ASÍ QUE EL GASTO CORRE POR MI CUENTA.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ GRACIAS.

**BETH**.- ¡BUENO ASH, ANIMATE! YA TENDRÁS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MATARLO.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ GRACIAS BETH, SOS BUENA AMIGA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**BETH**.- ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? ESTÁ EN JUEGO EL HONOR DE ASH. (NDA: ¿ustedes que opinan? yo también lo mataría, lo que hizo es una alta traiciOn a los cOdigos de la amistad)

**DÚPLICA**.- SI... TENÉS RAZON EN ESO...

**BETH**.- _(HABLANDOLE POR LO BAJO A DÚPLICA)_ SEGUILE LA CORRIENTE POR AHORA HASTA QUE SE CALME.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CONTESTANDO IGUAL)_ DE ACUERDO. _(LEVANTANDO LA VOZ)_ ¡ÁNIMOS ASH! YA VAS A TENER TIEMPO PARA ARRANCARLE TODOS LOS DIENTES.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡SI QUE BUENA IDEA DÚPLI! VOS SI QUE SOS UNA BUENA AMIGA TAMBIEN. _(Y LA BESA EN LA MEJILLA)_

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS POR EL ELOGIO...

**BETH**.- ¡BUENO ASH! YA VAS A PODER PLANEAR LA FORMA DE MATARLO, ¡VAMOS A TOMAR UN POCO DE VODKA!

**ASH**.- PERO... YO SOLO TOMO CAFÉ.

**BETH**.- _(TOMANDOLO DE UN BRAZO Y LLEVANDOLO A LA RASTRA)_ ¡MA QUE CAFÉ NI QUE MIERDA! ¡¡¡VAMOS A EMBORRACHARNOS!!!

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO CORAJE)_ ¡SI, TENÉS RAZON! ¡QUIERO VODKA!

**OAK**.- MENOS MAL QUE COMPRÉ BASTANTES BOTELLAS...

**DÚPLICA**.- LO QUE ME FALTABA, TENER QUE LLEVARLO BORRACHO A LA CASA.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CIUDAD CELESTE MISTY REACCIONA A LOS BESOS DE MARK... (NDA: esto ocurre luego de que Mark le cuelga a Ash, es decir, al mismo tiempo que ocurre en Pueblo Paleta lo que acaban de leer recién)

**MARK**.- LO SIENTO, MIRALA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, Y MIRÁ QUE HERMOSO BESO QUE LE DOY...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡JURO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ LA LENGUA CRETINO TRAIDOR HIJO DE PUTA!!! ¡PAGARÁS LA TRAICION CON SANGRE!

EN ESE MOMENTO, MARK BESA A MISTY NUEVAMENTE. ELLA PARECE NO REACCIONAR AL BESO, SE COMPORTA COMO SI NO SINTIERA NADA, ASH CONTEMPLA TODA LA ESCENA GOLPEANDO FURIOSAMENTE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, HASTA QUE MARK CORTA LA COMUNICACION...

**MARK**.- _(LUEGO DE CORTARLE A ASH)_ ¡POBRE LOCO! VENÍ MISTY, AMADA MÍA, QUIERO PROBAR TUS LABIOS NUEVAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA)_ QUIERO PROBAR TUS LABIOS NUEVAMENTE.

**MARK**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO)_ ¡VAYA!

EN ESE MOMENTO, PARECE QUE MISTY COMPRENDIERA LO QUE ACABA DE HACER, VE EL HORRIBLE ROSTRO DEL JUDAS A PUNTO DE TOCAR SUS LABIOS, UN GESTO DE REPUGNANCIA APARECE EN EL SEMBLANTE DE MISTY Y RECHAZA EL BESO DEL IMPÍO...

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA Y CON ASCO)_ ¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

**MARK**.- TRATO DE BESARTE NUEVAMENTE. ME LO PEDISTE RECIEN.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

**MARK**.- ¡PERO SI ESTUVIMOS BESANDONOS DELANTE DE ASH... ¡NOS VIO EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡QUE! ¿ASH NOS VIO BESANDONOS?

**MARK**.- SI, ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? USTEDES TERMINARON ¿O NO?

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡SI! PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A BESARME.

**MARK**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡MMGH! ESTÁ BIEN, ME VOY. SI CAMBIÁS DE IDEA ANDÁ A BUSCARME. ESTOY EN EL HOTEL "LAS CATALPAS" HABITACION 3320.

**MISTY**.- ¡CHAU! _(Y SE VA DEJANDOLO SOLO)_

MIENTRAS EL TRAIDOR, PERJURO, SACRÍLEGO, DESLEAL, RENEGADO, IMPÍO, PÉRFIDO DE MARK SE VA DEL GIMNASIO, MISTY CORRE AL BAÑO DE SU CASA, TOMA SU CEPILLO DE DIENTES Y COMIENZA A LAVARSE LA BOCA CON FRENETICO ENTUSIASMO... NO LLEGA A TERMINAR DE HACERLO CUANDO CAE SENTADA EN EL PISO DEL BAÑO LLORANDO... NO PUEDE CREER COMO PUDO PASARLE ALGO SEMEJANTE. EL BESO QUE LE DIO EL INMUNDO TRAIDOR DE MARK, LA HACE SENTIRSE SUCIA, VACÍA Y HUMILLADA...

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO PUEDO CREERLO... ¡¡¡COMO ME PUSO PASAR ALGO ASÍ!!! ¿QUÉ ME PASO? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

**LILY**.- _(DESDE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE MISTY? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡DEJAME SOLA POR FAVOR!

**LILY**.- PERO HERMANITA...

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡DEJAME SOLA POR FAVOR!!! TE LO PIDO...

**LILY**.- _(SIN ENTENDER SE RETIRA)_ COMO DIGAS...

MISTY SE QUEDA EN EL BAÑO LLORANDO UN BUEN RATO, CUANDO SE SIENTE UN POCO MEJOR SE DIRIJE AL COMEDOR, SUS HERMANAS YA TIENEN LA CENA LISTA, ASÍ QUE COME ALGO Y SE VA DIRECTAMENTE A SU HABITACION A DESCANSAR...

MUCHO MÁS TARDE, EN PUEBLO PALETA, UNA JUNTA DE BORRACHOS ESTÁ DE SESION:

**ASH**.- _(CANTANDO COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHO)_ **_¡¡¡PORQUE QUISE MUCHO Y ME ENGAÑARON, PORQUE PASÉ LA VIDA MASTICANDO SUEÑOS... POR QUE TENGO ODIOS QUE NUNCA LOS DIGO... POR QUE CUANDO QUIERO ¡JA! POR QUE CUANDO QUIERO ME DESANGRO EN BESOS... POR ESO CANTO TAN TRISTE...!!! (*)_** VAS A MORIR TRAIDOR...

**BETH**.- _(BORRACHA TAMBIEN)_ HERMANITO... ¿Y COMO PENSÁS MATARLO?

**ASH**.- NO LU ZEEEE... ¡HIC! DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL Y DOLOOOOROZA... ¡HIC!

**BETH**.- ¡PISTCH! DEJATE DE JODER... ESCUCHATE ESTO: _(Y COMIENZA A CANTAR COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHA)_

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JAJAI..._

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JOJO..._

_OTARIO QUE ANDÁS PENANDO_

_SIN UN MOTIVO MAYOR._

_QUIEN TE DIJO QUE EN LA VIDA_

_TODO ES MENTIRA, TODO ES DOLOR,_

_SI TRAS LA NOCHE MÁS OSCURA_

_SALE EL SOL._

_Y DE LA VIDA HAY QUE REIRSE IGUAL QUE YO..._

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JAJAI..._

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JOJO..._

_QUE TE IMPORTA SI LA MINA DEL BULÍN_

_SE TE PIANTO Y TE TRAICIONO_

_EL AMIGO Y LA TIMBA TE SECO._

_SI EL DESTINO QUE ES CRIOLLAZO,_

_JUSTICIERO Y VENGADOR,_

_HA DE DARLOS CONTRA EL SUELO_

_A LA INGRATA Y AL TRAIDOR;_

_SUENEN... SUENEN LAS GUITARRAS,_

_QUE SE ALARGUE EL BANDONEON,_

_QUE LA MUSICA ES OLVIDO_

_Y EL OLVIDO ES LA ILUSION,_

_QUE HA DE DARTE LA ALEGRÍA_

_Y CONSUELO EN EL DOLOR,_

_PA' QUE VOS TE RÍAS_

_IGUAL QUE ME RÍO YO._

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JAJAI..._

_JAJARAI... JAJAI... JOJO... (**)_

ACLARACION: (*) FRAGMENTOS DE: "POR QUE CANTO ASÍ" DE CELEDONIO FLORES.

(**) "OTARIO QUE ANDÁS PENANDO" DE E. P. DELFINO – A. VACAREZZA. USADAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SOLO PARA DIFUNDIR EL TANGO.

**ASH**.- CREO... QUE TENÉS RAZON HERMANITA...

**BETH**.- Y QUE SÉ YO SI LA TENGO... AUNQUE NO ESTARÍA MAL DARLE UNOS BUENOS GOLPES A LOS DOS...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(VIENDO LA ESCENA)_ ¡VAYA! QUE PAR DE DOS ESTOS DOS. ¿Y DESDE CUANDO SE LES DIO POR EL TANGO?

**OAK**.- ¡NO LO SÉ! AUNQUE CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE SE QUEDEN AQUÍ A DORMIR.

**DÚPLICA**.-¿USTED CREE?

**OAK**.- MMMM, O SINO TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARLOS A SUS CASAS EN MI AUTO. _(SONRIENDOLE)_ ¿ME AYUDARÍAS?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AY! SI NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCION...

OAK NUEVAMENTE MANEJA SU DESVENCIJADO AUTO PARA LLEVAR A BETH Y A ASH HASTA SUS CASAS. AL LLEGAR A CASA DE BETH, RICHIE LA RECIBE Y LA AYUDA A ENTRAR. DESPUÉS DE LA CASA DE BETH SE DIRIGEN A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM EN DONDE DEJAN A ASH, NO SIN ANTES LLEVARLO A SU CUARTO Y ACOSTARLO EN SU CAMA. LA SEÑORA KETCHUM ESCUCHA POR PARTE DE DÚPLICA LA EXPLICACION DEL ESTADO DE ASH Y ROMPE EN LLANTO. ANTE ESTO, OAK DECIDE QUEDARSE A ACOMPAÑARLA Y DÚPLICA HACE LO MISMO, COMPARTIENDO LA HABITACION CON ASH.

HORAS MÁS TARDE, EN LA NOCHE CERRADA, OCULTO SE ENCUENTRA CAMINANDO EN LAS CERCANÍAS DEL HOTEL "LAS CATALPAS" EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA DE LAS PRINCIPALES AVENIDAS DE LA CIUDAD EN LA ZONA COMERCIAL DE LA MISMA. AL VER QUE EL FRENTE DEL MISMO TIENE BALCONES, PEGA UN SALTO Y SE ENCARAMA EN EL BALCON QUE SE ENCUENTRA MÁS CERCANO AL SUELO. AL OBSERVAR EL INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION, SE PERCATA DE QUE LA MISMA ESTÁ VACÍA, POR LO TANTO, ROMPE LA VENTANA E INGRESA AL INTERIOR DE LA MISMA. LUEGO DE ROMPER LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL, SALE AL PASILLO DEL HOTEL Y CONTEMPLA EL NÚMERO DE LA HABITACION: 3021. SEGÚN SUS CÁLCULOS, LA HABITACION 3320 SE ENCUENTRA EN EL TERCER PISO, POR LO TANTO ENCARA HACIA LA ESCALERA Y COMIENZA A SUBIR POR ELLA...

AL LLEGAR AL TERCER PISO, BUSCA LA HABITACION 3320 ENCONTRÁNDOLA FÁCILMENTE. CON CUIDADO, FUERZA LA PUERTA PARA PODER INGRESAR A LA MISMA SIN HACER RUIDO. ALLÍ ENCUENTRA AL VIL HIPOCRITA DURMIENDO APACIBLEMENTE. CON UNA CUERDA QUE TRAE CONSIGO, LE ATA LAS PIERNAS AL INDIGNO DEJANDO UN EXTREMO DE LA MISMA SUELTO Y CON UNA LONGITUD CONSIDERABLE. CON UNA CUERDA MÁS CORTA, ATA LAS MANOS DEL DESLEAL Y LUEGO, TOMA EL EXTREMO QUE QUEDO DE LA OTRA CUERDA Y LO PASA POR EL TIRANTE CENTRAL DEL TECHO DE MADERA DE LA HABITACION... AL SENTIRSE TRACCIONADO POR LAS PIERNAS HACIA ARRIBA, EL FELON DESPIERTA:

**MARK**.- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¡EH! ¿QUIÉN ES USTED? ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

**OCULTO**.- ¡MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE TODAS MIS VÍCTIMAS HACEN SIEMPRE LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS?

**MARK**.- ¡SUELTEME! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE, ROBARME EL DINERO?

**OCULTO**.- ¡NO QUIERO TU TRAICIONERO CAPITAL! ¡¡¡ÚNICAMENTE QUIERO MATARTE!!!

**MARK**.- ¿PERO POR QUE?

**OCULTO**.- TENÉS QUE PAGAR EL PRECIO DE LA TRAICION.

**MARK**.- ¿CUÁNTO ES?, ¡LE PAGARÉ LO QUE ME PIDA!

**OCULTO**.- _(CON FURIA)_ ¡¡¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO TU PUTO DINERO!!! _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿ACASO NO SABÉS CON QUE SE PAGA EL PRECIO DE UNA TRAICION?

**MARK**.- _(INOCENTEMENTE)_ NO, NO SÉ, ¿CON QUE SE PAGA?

**OCULTO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡CON SANGRE CARAJO, CON SANGRE!!! ¡¡¡LAS TRAICIONES SE PAGAN CON SANGRE!!!

**MARK**.- ¿ME VAS A MATAR?

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡SI, ADIVINASTE! TE LLEVÁS LA LICUADORA. AUNQUE EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD TU PREMIO SERÁ: _(SACANDO UNAS PINZAS)_ ¡EXTRACCIONES DENTALES GRATIS!

**MARK**.- _(GRITANDO CON TERROR)_ ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

OCULTO SIGUE JALANDO AL APOSTATA HACIA ARRIBA HASTA DEJARLO CABEZA ABAJO COLGADO DE LOS PIES. EN ESTA POSICION, EL INGRATO INTENTA GRITAR, PERO SE AHOGA CON EL ESFUERZO. OCULTO TOMA LA PINZA Y LE SACA UNO DE LOS DIENTES FRONTALES AL INNOBLE...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, UNA DE LAS MUCAMAS DEL HOTEL SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACION DEL FEMENTIDO, AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA CON UN GROTESCO ESPECTACULO: ¡EL DESLEAL COLGADO DEL TECHO Y CON TODAS SUS PIEZAS DENTALES EXTRAIDAS!. ADEMÁS SE VE QUE LE ARRANCARON LA LENGUA Y LA MISMA LE SOBRESALE POR EL CUELLO (NDA: ¡La famosa "corbata siciliana"! ^O^ ) LA MUCAMA PEGA UN GRITO DE ESPANTO Y CORRE A LA CONSERJERÍA A DAR AVISO A LAS AUTORIDADES POLICIALES... NO SE PERCATO, PERO EN EL PISO DE LA HABITACION, JUNTO AL CHARCO DE SANGRE, SE VE UN LETRERO PINTADO CON LA SANGRE DEL INFAME QUE REZA: "LA TRAISION SE PAGA CON SANGRE" (sic)

ESA MAÑANA, MISTY SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA, Y COMO HACE SIEMPRE SE VA AL BAÑO A HIGIENIZARSE. AL VERSE EN EL ESPEJO, ENCUENTRA ALGO RARO: SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TIENE PUESTO EL CAMISON AL REVÉS, PARA COLMO, NO ES EL MISMO CAMISON CON EL QUE ELLA RECUERDA HABERSE ACOSTADO, SINO QUE ENCUENTRA ESE CAMISON EN EL CESTO DE ROPA SUCIA DEL BAÑO. AL REVISARLO, NOTA QUE SE ENCUENTRA DESGARRADO EN EL CUELLO...

SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA A ESTE SUCESO, DESAYUNA CALMADAMENTE Y, COMO SE SIENTE MEJOR, SALE A CAMINAR POR LA CIUDAD. SIN QUERER SUS PASOS LA LLEVAN AL BARRIO ELEGANTE DE LA CIUDAD. EN UN MOMENTO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SE ENCUENTRA CAMINANDO EN LA CUADRA EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA LA CASA DE MARTHA MARENGO, LA MADRE DE LA (NDA: por suerte) DIFUNTA INESITA. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, LA SEÑORA MARENGO SE DISPONE A SALIR DE LA CASA. UN AUTO QUE SE ENCUENTRA ESTACIONADO CERCA DE ESA CASA, ARRANCA ACELERANDO FEROZMENTE, AL LLEGAR ADONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA SEÑORA MARENGO, UNA PERSONA VESTIDA COMPLETAMENTE DE NEGRO SACA SU BRAZO POR LA VENTANILLA DEL AUTO Y COMIENZA A DISPARARLE A LA SEÑORA MARENGO, QUIEN CAE MUERTA AL INSTANTE. EL VEHÍCULO ACELERA Y ESCAPA FURTIVAMENTE A ALTA VELOCIDAD... MISTY, QUE CONTEMPLO TODA LA ESCENA, MURMURA PARA SI MISMA:

**MISTY**.- NO... ESE NO ERA OCULTO... ALGUIEN QUIERE ATRIBUIRLE UN CRIMEN A OCULTO, PERO OCULTO JAMÁS USA ARMAS DE FUEGO...

¡ES DE NO CREER! AHORA HAY UNA PERSONA QUE SE HACE PASAR POR OCULTO... ¿O EXISTEN DOS "OCULTO"? ¿A QUIEN MATARÁ DESPUÉS? ¿COMO ES QUE MISTY CONOCE EL NOMBRE DE "OCULTO"? ¿DE QUIEN SOSPECHA BROCK? ¿A QUE SÍNTOMAS SE REFIERE DÚPLICA? ¿QUÉ OTRA REACCION NO SE ESPERABA ELLA? ¿QUÉ DESTILADO TOMO ASH? ¿CUÁLES SERÁN LAS CONCLUSIONES DE BETH Y OAK SOBRE LOS DESTILADOS? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ASH DESPUES DE LA TRAICION? ¿QUÉ HARÁ PETER DE AHORA EN MÁS? VEAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS EPISODIOS DE ESTE IMPRESIONANTE FIC.

****

CONTINUARÁ… 

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, YA FALTA MUY POCO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. ¡¡¡QUE DOLOR DE CABEZA!!! FUE MI PRIMERA BORRACHERA... ¡Y NO ME GUSTO! NO LO HAGAN EN SUS CASAS CHICOS... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ENTONCES... ¿ESA PERSONA MATO A MARTHA MARENGO? ¿QUÉ HAREMOS PARA EVITAR LOS ROBOS DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME? DÚPLICA, ACASO... ¿SE TE OCURRIO UN PLAN? MISTY ¿POR QUÉ LLAMÁS A TANTA GENTE POR TELÉFONO? ¿Y A QUIEN BUSCÁS AHORA? ¡BROCK! ¡¡¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO!!! NO SE PIERDAN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO" MISTY: MI AMOR POR VOS NO MORIRÁ JAMÁS.

CONTINUARÁ.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR LA REPERCUSION QUE TUVO EL CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO. A PESAR DE SER UNO DE LOS MÁS DUROS QUE TUVO EL FIC VEO QUE MUCHA GENTE COINCIDE EN QUE LO QUE HACE MISTY ESTÁ MAL, AUNQUE EXISTE GENTE DE MIERDA QUE HACE ESAS COSAS... ¡QUE SE VA A HACER! LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS, A PESAR DE LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE HUBO ME LLEGARON TODOS ^^ ASÍ QUE ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! BIEN, PASARÉ A LOS MENSAJES: ARCÁNGEL: ¡ACEPTADO! VEREMOS SI TENÉS RAZON, POR AHORA AGUANTA UN POCO ^^ MIRIME: TE PASÉ POR MAIL UNOS NOMBRES MEJORES PARA TU TARÁNTULA, ESPERO QUE ELLA NO SE OFENDA NI SE SIENTA INSULTADA POR PONERLE ESOS NOMBRES :P Y ESPERO QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS TE HAGAN CASO, AUNQUE ESTÁ DE MÁS DECIRLO, LAS QUE LEEN EL FIC SON MUY INTELIGENTES ^^ FEDERICO: GRACIAS POR TU MAIL, Y TENÉS MUCHA RAZON EN LO QUE DIJISTE, ESPERO TE AGRADE EL "TOQUE PORTEÑO" QUE TUVO ESTE CAPÍTULO :D

¡¡¡FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS!!! Y POR LO QUE VEO COINCIDIRÁ CON EL ANIVERSARIO DEL FIC: ¡SEIS MESES! Y ADEMÁS CON EL INICIO DEL OTOÑO EN EL HEMISFERIO SUR... Y EL DE LA PRIMAVERA EN EL NORTE... CUANDO ESTRENÉ EL FIC OCURRIO LO CONTRARIO... ¡UN NUEVO MISTERIO! :D BIEN, SERÁ HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO. ¡¡¡MUCHA SUERTE!!! Y YA CONOCEN MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTICINCO) MARZO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE/MARCELA ELIANA ESTERMAREN, PACHA/VERONICA TAO BELES BUÑUEL, RIKA/MARISOL FABIANA TIBERTINI, JOSEFO, NIKO, MARK/MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES, ARIEL NERES..., LA FLACA, LA CARTO/ LA CATRO, FELI/FELISA PALMER OREYA Y TOBY PALMER OREYA SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	26. Capitulo veintiseis

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VENTISEIS:**

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, MISTY OBSERVA A UNA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO, LA CUAL ASESINA A SANGRE FRÍA A LA MADRE DE INESITA. AL CONTEMPLAR ESTO, MISTY EXCLAMA QUE "ALGUIEN" INTENTA ATRIBUIRLE UN CRIMEN A OCULTO... PERO LA PREGUNTA ES: ¿COMO ES QUE ELLA SABE ESE NOMBRE? SEPANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...

LUEGO DE CONTEMPLAR LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN, MISTY SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE LA POLICÍA Y QUIERA INTERROGARLA COMO TESTIGO. AL LLEGAR AL GIMNASIO SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACION, EN DONDE SE DESNUDA Y SE PONE SU BIKINI PARA PRACTICAR SUS ACTOS. LUEGO DE ESTO, SE QUEDA NADANDO EN LA GRAN PISCINA DEL GIMNASIO HASTA LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO...

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, EN PUEBLO PALETA, UN MISTERIOSO VEHÍCULO ESTACIONA FRENTE AL DESTACAMENTO POLICIAL DEL PUEBLO. DE ALLÍ, BAJA UNA PERSONA VESTIDA ENTERAMENTE DE NEGRO E INGRESA EN EL EDIFICIO...

**JENNY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ SINISTRI ¿QUÉ HACÉS ASÍ VESTIDO? ME IMAGINO QUE NO HABRÁS...

**SINISTRI**.- ¿QUÉ NO HABRÉ HECHO QUE? SI ES LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, PUES... DIGAMOS QUE EL ASESINO TIENE OTRO CRIMEN EN SU HABER.

**JENNY**.- SI, YA LO VI EN EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS. APARECIO UN CADAVER EN EL HOTEL "LAS CATALPAS" DE CIUDAD CELESTE. POSIBLEMENTE SEA EL ASESINO EL RESPONSABLE. AUNQUE...

**SINISTRI**.- ¿QUÉ? SI, LO HICE YO, A MARTHA MARENGO LA MATÉ YO. PERO LO HICE TAN BIEN QUE NADIE ME VIO Y SEGURO QUE SI ALGUIEN ME VIO LE ATRIBUIRÁ EL CRIMEN AL ASESINO SERIAL.

**JENNY**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! YA A ESTA ALTURA DE MI VIDA ME IMPORTA POCO LA VIDA DE MARTHA.

**SINISTRI**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ ¿ACASO ESTÁS ENOJADA CONMIGO POR LO QUE HICE CON MARENGO?

**JENNY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ NO TARADO. YA TE LO DIJE, ME IMPORTA POCO LA VIDA DE ELLA. SINISTRI... CHICHE...

**SINISTRI**.- DECIME.

**JENNY**.- ESTE... ¿SERÁ TARDE PARA...?

**SINISTRI**.- ¿TARDE PARA QUE MI DULCE JEN?

**JENNY**.- DIGO... ¿SERÁ TARDE PARA QUE RECUPEREMOS NUESTRO AMOR?

**SINISTRI**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! TE ESPERÉ DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA QUE VOLVAMOS A SER NOVIOS... ¡TE AMO!

**JENNY**.- Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO... CHICHE.

EN ESE MOMENTO, AMBOS COMIENZAN A DARSE UN BESO EN LA BOCA. LUEGO COMIENZAN A ABRAZARSE Y A DESVESTIRSE...

EN CASA DE ASH, RECIEN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LOS RESIDENTES COMIENZAN A DESPERTARSE, LA PRIMERA EN LEVANTARSE DE LA CAMA, ES, COMO SIEMPRE, LA SEÑORA KETCHUM SEGUIDA DEL PROFESOR OAK, QUIENES... EEEMMM ¡EJEM! DIGAMOS... "COMPARTIERON" LA CAMA (NDA: y otras cositas más ;) ) A CONTINUACION SE LEVANTA DÚPLICA, MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE PERCATA DE QUE ASH NO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CAMA, SIN ALTERARSE, MIRA POR LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACION Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ASH ESTÁ DURMIENDO EN EL JARDÍN TRASERO DE LA CASA CUBIERTO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA. ELLA NO RECUERDA EN QUE MOMENTO ASH SE LEVANTO DE SU CAMA Y SE DIRIGIO AL JARDÍN A PESAR DEL ESTADO DE EBRIEDAD EN QUE SE ENCONTRABA. LUEGO DE HIGIENIZARSE BAJA A LA COCINA Y AVISA A OAK Y DELIA DE LA SITUACION DE ASH, EL CUAL CONTINÚA DURMIENDO EN EL JARDÍN. OAK, COMO PUDO, METE A ASH EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA. LA BORRACHERA AÚN TIENE EFECTO EN ÉL, QUIEN NO PUEDE REACCIONAR CON NORMALIDAD A PESAR DEL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIDO.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, Y LUEGO DEL DESAYUNO, ASH SE DESPIERTA Y DESAYUNA TARDÍAMENTE. EN ESOS MOMENTOS, OAK, DELIA, DÚPLICA Y ASH, COMIENZAN A TRAZAR UN PLAN:

**ASH**.- _(QUEJANDOSE)_ ¡¡¡¡AYYYY MI CABEZAAAAAA!!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡Y TAMBIEN! AYER TE TOMASTE HASTA EL AGUA DE LOS FLOREROS.

**OAK**.- LO SORPRENDENTE ES QUE BETH TOLERO BIEN EL ALCOHOL.

**DELIA**.- ES QUE ELLA ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADA A ESO.

**ASH**.- _(ENCENDIENDO EL TELEVISOR)_ VERÉ LAS NOTICIAS.

**DELIA**.- ESTÁ BIEN.

**TV**.- _(CARTEL ROJO CON LETRAS BLANCAS)_ "CRIMEN EN CIUDAD CELESTE" "APARECIO MUERTO UN IMPORTANTE VIAJANTE DE COMERCIO" "LO COLGARON DE CABEZA Y LE ARRANCARON TODOS LOS DIENTES Y LA LENGUA" "SE ATRIBUYE EL CRIMEN A LA MAFIA" "HABÍA UN LETRERO QUE DECÍA: LA TRAICION SE PAGA CON SANGRE"

**ASH**.- QUE BUEN TRABAJO QUE HACEN LOS MAFIOSOS, REALMENTE LOS ADMIRO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUIÉN HABRÁ SIDO EL MUERTO?

**ASH**.- ¡QUE IMPORTA!

**PERIODISTA**.- _(DESDE LA TV)_ SEGÚN FUENTES POLICIALES, EL NOMBRE DE LA VÍCTIMA ES MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES DE 25 AÑOS DE EDAD, Y ERA VIAJANTE DE COMERCIO, SEGÚN EL PERSONAL DEL HOTEL, LLEGO AYER A ULTIMAS HORAS DE LA TARDE PROCEDENTE DE CIUDAD VERDE...

**OAK**.- ¡SERÁ POSIBLE QUE SEA OTRO CRIMEN DE PARTE DE QUIEN ASESINO A GARY Y A LOS DEMÁS!

**DELIA**.- QUIEN SABE.

**ASH**.- ¡A MI QUE ME IMPORTA! TOTAL, EL MUERTO ES EL TRAIDOR HIJO DE PUTA DE MARK... ¡¡¡Y LO BIEN QUE SE MERECE ESTAR MUERTO!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, TENÉS RAZON ASH. PERO DE TODAS MANERAS YO DIRÍA QUE HAY QUE HACER ALGO, LOS CRÍMENES SEGUIRÁN HASTA TANTO SE ENCUENTRE AL CULPABLE.

**DELIA**.- ¿Y DONDE LO ENCONTRAREMOS?

**OAK**.- EN MI LABORATORIO.

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¿QUÉ?

**OAK**.- ES QUE SIEMPRE VA A MI LABORATORIO A ROBAR BOTELLAS DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME. DE SEGURO VOLVERÁ EN ALGÚN MOMENTO. Y EN ESE MOMENTO... ¡LA POLICÍA CAERÁ SOBRE ÉL!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ PERO... ¿Y QUE PASARÁ CON EL CULPABLE?

**OAK**.- PAGARÁ SUS CULPAS EN PRISION.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE TERMINE ASÍ... NADIE COMPRENDE LO QUE LE OCURRE... ¡DEBO EVITAR ESO! ¿PERO COMO?

**DELIA**.- ¡HAY QUE PENSAR UN BUEN PLAN!

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE PASARÁ SI EL ASESINO ES ALGUIEN CONOCIDO?

**OAK**.- PUES, SEA QUIEN SEA, DEBE PAGAR POR SUS CRÍMENES ASH. ¿O ACASO NO TE INTERESA SABER QUIEN MATO A PIKACHU?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ MI ÚNICA PREOCUPACION ES RECUPERAR A MISTY...

**DÚPLICA**.- TE ENTIENDO ASH... ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS! ELABORARÉ UN BUEN PLAN PARA ATRAPAR AL CULPABLE Y LUEGO TE AYUDARÉ A RECUPERARLA.

**ASH**.- _(ANIMADO)_ ¡GRACIAS DÚPLI!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ DE NADA...

LUEGO DE PRACTICAR SUS ESCENAS, MISTY DECIDE ALMORZAR. COME ALGO LIGERO Y DESPUES SE DIRIGE A HACER UNAS LLAMADAS TELEFONICAS. QUIERE CONVERSAR CON ALGUNAS DE SUS AMIGAS, LAS POCAS QUE LE QUEDAN...

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI, MIENTRAS DISCA UN NÚMERO)_ LLAMARÉ A "LA FLACA" DE SEGURO ELLA ME AYUDARÁ... ¡HOLA! ¿ESTÁ LA FLACA?

**FLACA**.- SI, SOY YO. ¡MISTY! QUE SORPRESA. ¿QUÉ ANDÁS HACIENDO?

**MISTY**.- ANDO VIENDO A VER SI ME PODÉS AYUDAR EN ALGO...

**FLACA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AY! ESTE... ¿Y EN QUE TE PUEDO AYUDAR?

**MISTY**.- ¡EN ALGO SERIO! OCURRE QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA... BUENO, NO SÉ SI SABÉS, PERO TERMINÉ CON ASH Y...

**FLACA**.- ¡QUE MAL! ES UNA PENA... ¡¡¡PERO NO CREO PODER AYUDARTE CON ESO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¿COMO QUE NO PODÉS?

**FLACA**.- ES QUE JUSTAMENTE TENGO QUE IR A... ¡LAVAR LA ROPA! NO CREO QUE PODAMOS HABLAR POR VIDEOTELÉFONO.

**MISTY**.- QUE MALA SUERTE... ¡¡¡AH!!! SABÉS UNA COSA... EL TIPO ESTE QUE ENCONTRARON MUERTO ESTA MAÑANA EN ESE HOTEL... ¡ESTUVO AYER ACÁ EN CASA!... Y EL MUY DESGRACIADO ME DIO UN BESO.

**FLACA**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡Y AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO!!!???

**MISTY**.- SI, PERO NO ES POR ESO QUE TE LLAMÉ... OCURRE QUE, COMO TE DIJE RECIEN, ASH Y YO TERMINAMOS, FUE POR CONSEJO DE MARCHE, PACHA...

**FLACA**.- _(MÁS ASUSTADA AÚN)_ ¡¡¡ELLAS ESTÁN MUERTAS TAMBIEN!!!

**MISTY**.- SI, AL IGUAL QUE INESITA, ELLA FUE LA QUE ME DIJO PRIMERO QUE...

**FLACA**.- _(ASUSTADISIMA)_ ¡AY! TENGO QUE IRME... ¡¡¡UN PLACER HABLAR CON VOS!!! NO ME LLAMÉS, YO TE LLAMO. _(Y CORTA)_

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡VAYA! ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO? _(MIENTRAS DISCA OTRO NÚMERO)_ ¡LA ÚNICA QUE ME QUEDA ES "LA CARTO"! ¡HOLA! ¿CARTO SOS VOS?

**CARTO**.- HOLA. ¡MISTY! ¿QUÉ OCURRE, POR QUE ME LLAMÁS? ¿QUÉ NO SABÉS QUE TODOS LOS PERIODISTAS ESTÁN DETRÁS NUESTRO?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, ES CIERTO! EL OTRO DÍA VINIERON A QUERER ENTREVISTARME POR LO DE LAS MUERTES DE MARCHE Y LAS DEMÁS.

**CARTO**.- SI, ES UNA TRAGEDIA QUE ELLAS ESTÉN MUERTAS.

**MISTY**.- SI... LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LAS VI FUE CUANDO ME DIJERON QUE TENÍA QUE TERMINAR CON ASH...

**CARTO**.- _(SORPRENDIDA Y ASUSTADA)_ ¿EN SERIO?

**MISTY**.- SI, EN SERIO. Y TE CUENTO ALGO, ¿VISTE EL TIPO ESE QUE APARECIO MUERTO HACE UN RATO EN UN HOTEL? BUENO, ESE ESTUVO ACÁ EN CASA...

**CARTO**.- ¿EL TIPO QUE ENCONTRARON MUERTO CON TODOS LOS DIENTES ARRANCADOS?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, ESE! AYER ESTUVO ACÁ... ¡¡¡Y EL MUY DESGRACIADO ME BESO!!!

**CARTO**.- _(ASUSTADISIMA)_ DISCULPAME... ¿PERO ÉL TE BESO Y AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO?

**MISTY**.- SI, ASÍ ES.

**CARTO**.- Y LAS CHICAS... ¿ME DIJISTE QUE ELLAS TE DIJERON QUE TERMINÉS CON ASH?

**MISTY**.- ASÍ FUE.

**CARTO**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿Y QUE QUERÍAS DECIRME?

**MISTY**.- OCURRE QUE HAY UN CHICO QUE GUSTA DE MÍ Y QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI...

**CARTO**.- ¡UY, QUE MACANA! _(ASUSTADA)_ TENGO QUE CORTAR... ¡ALGUIEN ESTÁ TOCANDO LA PUERTA! ¡¡¡MAÑANA TE LLAMO!!! CHAU. _(Y CORTA)_

**MISTY**.- ¡MIERDA! ¿Y AHORA A QUIEN LLAMO? ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER CON ESTO?

LUEGO DEL ALMUERZO EN CASA DE ASH, EL PROFESOR OAK DECIDE VOLVER AL LABORATORIO Y LLAMAR UN TÉCNICO PARA QUE LE REPARE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO. ASH Y DÚPLICA SE QUEDAN EN LA CASA HASTA QUE AL ATARDECER, DÚPLICA REGRESA A SU HOGAR. ALLÍ, DÚPLICA RECIBE UNA INESPERADA VISITA:

**DÚPLICA**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA)_ ¡AH, SOS VOS BROCK!

**BROCK**.- SI, POR SUERTE PUDE ENCONTRARTE. HACE DÍAS QUE VENGO A VERTE Y NO TE LOCALIZO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ES QUE ESTUVE MUCHO EN LO DE ASH Y EN LO DEL PROFESOR OAK. AUNQUE NO ENTIENDO A QUE VINISTE ESTA VEZ.

**BROCK**.- VINE A CONSULTARTE ALGO, SÉ QUE TRABAJÁS EN EL LABORATORIO Y QUERÍA SABER UNAS COSAS.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ¿AH SI? ¿QUÉ QUERÉS SABER?

**BROCK**.- SÉ QUE EL PROFESOR OAK TERMINO CON LOS ESTUDIOS DE LOS RATTATAS, Y QUIERO SABER A QUE CONCLUSIONES LLEGO.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡Y YO QUE SÉ!!!

**BROCK**.- _(DESESPERADO)_ ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ESTE CASO ME TIENE MAL.

**DÚPLICA**.- LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE EL PROFESOR OAK LA LLAMO A BETH PARA HACERLE UNAS CONSULTAS SOBRE LAS CONDUCTAS DE LOS RATATAS.

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿A BETH, LA SICOLOGA?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, A BETH.

**BROCK**.- EN SERIO, A BETH, ¿LA NOVIA DE RICHIE?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ SI BROCK, A ESA BETH.

**BROCK**.- A BETH, ¿LA DE LAS TETAS GIGANTES?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(GRITANDO ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡SI IDIOTA SI, A LA MISMA!!!

**BROCK**.- NECESITO SABER QUE LE DIJO, QUIERO UN INFORME DE ESO.

**DÚPLICA**.- FIJATE VOS, PARA ESO LA TENÉS A MARITA DE HACKER.

**BROCK**.- OCURRE QUE AÚN NO MANDARON LOS INFORMES POR MAIL... ADEMÁS LOS PRECISO AHORA PARA MANDAR A ARRESTAR AL SOSPECHOSO DE LOS CRÍMENES.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿¡AL SOSPECHOSO DE LOS CRÍMENES!? Y SEGÚN VOS, ¿QUIEN ES?

**BROCK**.- ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE... ¡DELIA KETCHUM!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡JAJAJA! _(SARCÁSTICA)_ ES LA PELOTUDEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE ESCUCHÉ EN MI VIDA. TE ASEGURO QUE NO ES DELIA LA RESPONSABLE DE LOS CRÍMENES.

**BROCK**.- _(CON SUSPICACIA) _ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTUVISTE INVESTIGANDO EL CASO DE MANERA EXTRAOFICIAL.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! PERO SI ALGUIEN ES MENOS SOSPECHOSO AQUÍ, ES LA SEÑORA KETCHUM, ADEMÁS... ¿EN QUE TE BASÁS COMO PARA SOSTENER SEMEJANTE... EMM, HIPOTESIS DIGAMOS?

**BROCK**.- ES QUE LA SEÑORA KETCHUM ES LA PERSONA QUE CONOCE TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE CADA UNA DE LAS VÍCTIMAS, ADEMÁS...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿ADEMÁS QUE? ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LLEGO LA SEÑORA KETCHUM A CIUDAD CELESTE? O MEJOR DICHO, ¿COMO JUSTIFICÁS LOS ASESINATOS QUE HUBO EN ESA CIUDAD?

**BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO... SUPONGO YO QUE HUBO DOS ASESINOS... MEJOR DICHO... ¡HAY DOS ASESINOS!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SARCASTICA)_ ¿Y QUIENES SON?

**BROCK**.- _(EN POSE "GANADORA")_ ¡EL PROFESOR OAK Y DELIA KETCHUM!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡Y DALE CON LA BOLUDEZ! MIRÁ, SI VINISTE A HACER IDIOTECES, MEJOR PODÉS IR YENDOTE A TU ESCONDITE. ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE QUE ELLOS DOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LOS ASESINATOS.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y COMO PODÉS ASEGURARLO?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ OCURRE QUE ELLOS EN LAS NOCHES... BUENO... ¡YA SABÉS! EMM... ES DECIR... ESTÁN JUNTOS... ¡INTIMAN!

**BROCK**.- _(SUSPICAZ)_ ¿INTIMAN? NO TE ENTIENDO. ¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡NO ME HAGÁS DECIRLO!!! ME ENTENDISTE PERFECTAMENTE... ¡¡¡TIENEN SEXO!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡AAAH, MIRALO VOS AL VIEJITO! ¿Y COMO LE DICEN? ¿SUPERVIAGRA?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(EMPUJANDOLO HASTA LA PUERTA)_ ¡YA, SUFICIENTE! MUCHA IDIOTEZ POR HOY... ¿TE ESTÁS YENDO, NO?

**BROCK**.- _(DESDE AFUERA)_ ¡SI! PERO VOLVERÉ.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CERRANDOLE LA PUERTA EN LA CARA)_ ¡¡¡CHAU!!! ¡PERO QUE TIPO!, ME SACA DE QUICIO CUANDO VIENE. _(SONRIENTE)_ AUNQUE SU TEORÍA ERA BASTANTE GRACIOSA.

EN ESOS MISMOS MOMENTOS, EN CIUDAD CELESTE, MISTY ACABA DE TOMAR UNA DECISION. LA VEMOS CON SU MOCHILA ROJA PREPARADA PARA VIAJAR, Y VESTIDA SIMPLEMENTE CON UN PANTALON JEAN Y UNA REMERA BLANCA. AHORA SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A SUS HERMANAS CON QUIENES MANTIENE EL SIGUIENTE DIÁLOGO:

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ BUENO HERMANAS... YA DEBO IRME.

**DAISY**.- OJALÁ QUE VUELVAS PRONTO.

**MISTY**.- NO ME IRÉ POR MUCHO TIEMPO... SERÁN UN PAR DE DÍAS... SI ES QUE TODO SALE BIEN. ¡PERO ES ALGO QUE DEBO HACER!

**LILY**.- CUIDATE MUCHO HERMANITA.

**VIOLETA**.- TE QUEREMOS DULCE.

**DAISY**.- ESPERO QUE ESTE ENCUENTRO CON ASH TE SIRVA PARA ACLARAR TU CORAZON DE UNA BUENA VEZ...

**VIOLETA**.- Y QUE EL ENCUENTRO CON PETER TE SIRVA PARA DARTE CUENTA DE QUE NO LO AMÁS.

**LILY**.- ESPERAREMOS TU LLAMADO.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS HERMANAS. LAS QUIERO MUCHO. CUIDENSE.

LUEGO DE LAS FORMALIDADES DE LA DESPEDIDA, MISTY TOMA EL TREN RUMBO A PUEBLO PALETA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ YA ES DE NOCHE, POR LO QUE SE DIRIGE PRONTAMENTE AL HOTEL "LA ISLA", EL MISMO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ALOJADO ESE GUSANO INFECTO DE PETER. UNA VEZ QUE LE ASIGNAN HOSPEDAJE, LLAMA DESDE EL TELÉFONO DE LA HABITACION A SUS HERMANAS PARA AVISARLES QUE SE ENCUENTRA BIEN. LUEGO DE ESTO, SE DESVISTE Y SE DA UNA BUENA DUCHA CALIENTE. AL SALIR DEL BAÑO, SE SECA POR COMPLETO Y NUEVAMENTE COMIENZA A SENTIR DOLORES Y MOLESTIAS EN EL BAJO VIENTRE POR LO QUE DECIDE QUEDARSE DESNUDA. ENTONCES, ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR DEL CUARTO Y SE QUEDA VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA HASTA BIEN AVANZADA LA NOCHE, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL EL SUEÑO COMIENZA A INVADIRLA...

LUEGO DE LA CENA, ASH SE QUEDA EN SU HABITACION VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA EROTICA, LA MISMA NO LE ATRAE MUCHO, POR LO QUE CAMBIA DE CANAL, PERO NO ENCUENTRA NADA QUE LE APETEZCA. SIN MÁS QUE HACER, BAJA A LA COCINA, EN DONDE SE SIRVE UNA BUENA TAZA DE CAFÉ FRÍO QUE QUEDO DE SOBRANTE DE LA CENA. CON ELLA EN SU PODER, SUBE NUEVAMENTE A SU HABITACION...

AL SENTIR QUE EL SUEÑO LA INVADE, MISTY SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA Y SE DIRIGE AL FRIGOBAR DE LA HABITACION, DE DONDE SACA UNA COCACOLA BIEN FRÍA. CAMBIA DE CANAL DEBIDO A QUE LA PELÍCULA QUE ESTABA VIENDO TERMINO, AL LLEGAR AL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS SE QUEDA VIENDOLO UN BUEN RATO. ALLÍ APARECE UNA BREVE RESEÑA DE LOS CRÍMENES QUE HUBO EN CIUDAD CELESTE, Y EL PERIODISTA QUE PRESENTA LOS CASOS PRETENDE BUSCAR UN NEXO ENTRE LOS CRÍMENES DE AMBAS CIUDADES. MISTY MIRA EL PROGRAMA DE TV. PERO NUEVAMENTE EL SUEÑO HACE SU APARICION...

HORAS MÁS TARDE, OCULTO APARECE RONDANDO EL LABORATORIO OAK DIRIGIENDOSE A LA VENTANA POR LA CUAL INGRESA SIEMPRE. UNA VEZ DENTRO, TOMA LOS FRASCOS DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, ABRE UNO DE ELLOS Y BEBE SU CONTENIDO ESTRELLANDO CON FUERZA EL FRASCO VACÍO EN EL PISO. LUEGO CON LOS OTROS FRASCOS ENCIMA, SALE POR LA MISMA VENTANA POR LA QUE ENTRO...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, SE ENCUENTRA LA OFICIAL JENNY REVISANDO LA VENTANA Y LA HELADERA DE LA CUAL TOMO OCULTO LOS FRASCOS DEL DESTILADO. INTENTA BUSCAR HUELLAS DIGITALES, PERO, SU BUSQUEDA ES INFRUCTUOSA, ÚNICAMENTE ENCUENTRA HUELLAS FRESCAS DE ASH, DÚPLICA, OAK Y BETH: LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON EN CONTACTO CON LA SUSTANCIA. ANTE ESTO, JENNY SE RETIRA YA QUE NO ENCONTRO NADA QUE PERMITA DETENER A ALGÚN SOSPECHOSO. ENTONCES, ASH, DÚPLICA, BETH Y OAK, DECIDEN CREAR UN BUEN PLAN PARA FINALMENTE PODER CAPTURAR A QUIEN SE ROBA LA SUSTANCIA Y, EN LO POSIBLE, IDENTIFICAR AL RESPONSABLE DE LOS ASESINATOS:

**OAK**.- ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE UNA IDEA?

**BETH**.- SIN DUDA QUIEN SE ROBA LOS DESTILADOS TIENE UNA CONDUCTA REPETITIVA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(DUDANDO)_ MMMM... PODRÍAMOS APROVECHARNOS DE ESO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES CONDUCTA REPETITIVA?

**BETH**.- ALGO QUE SE HACE VARIAS VECES DE MANERA REITERADA.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿Y QUE HAREMOS SI QUIEN SE ROBA EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME RESULTA SER EL CULPABLE DE LAS MUERTES MISTERIOSAS?

**OAK**.- CALCULO YO QUE TENDRÁ QUE IR A LA CARCEL.

**BETH**.- SI ESA PERSONA HUBIERA SIDO RESPONSABLE DE UN ASESINATO HUBIERA IDO A LA CARCEL. ES LO MÁS LOGICO.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ PERO... ¿Y SI ES ALGUNA PERSONA QUE CONOCEMOS?

**OAK**.- LAMENTABLEMENTE DEBERÁ PAGAR SU CULPA.

**ASH**.- ¿SEA QUIEN SEA?

**OAK**.- ¡SI! NO PODEMOS AMPARAR A UN CRIMINAL, A UN ASESINO SERIAL.

**ASH**.- POSIBLEMENTE SEA EL MISMO QUE MATO A PIKACHU.

**DÚPLICA**.- SI USTED LO VIERA PROFESOR. ¿PODRÍA RECONOCERLO?

**OAK**.- ¡CLARO! AUNQUE DEBERÍAMOS DESENMASCARARLO AL INSTANTE, ASÍ LE VEMOS LA CARA Y PODREMOS IDENTIFICARLO ANTES DE ENTREGARLO A LAS AUTORIDADES.

**BETH**.- SI, PERO... ¿¡DE QUE FORMA PODREMOS ATRAPARLO!?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡YA SÉ COMO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿EN SERIO?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡SI! COMO DIJERON, ESA PERSONA TIENE CONDUCTA REPETITIVA, POR LO QUE SABEMOS ENTRA SIEMPRE POR LA MISMA VENTANA, TOMA LOS FRASCOS DE DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME Y SALE POR LA MISMA VENTANA. DE SEGURO ESA PERSONA CONSUME EL VILEPLUME Y ESTE LE DEBE OTORGAR FUERZA Y AGILIDAD SORPRENDENTE. ¡PERO ANTES! SE BEBE UNO DE LOS FRASCOS AQUÍ MISMO, ANTES DE ESCAPAR, DE SEGURO PARA DARSE FUERZAS EN CASO DE UN ATAQUE.

**ASH**.- ¿Y CON ESO QUE?

**DÚPLICA**.- QUE SI LO ATACAMOS DESPUÉS DE BEBERSE EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME DE SEGURO NOS SERÁ DIFÍCIL PELEAR CON DICHA PERSONA, PERO...

**BETH**.- ¿PERO QUE?

**DÚPLICA**.- SI REEMPLAZAMOS EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, POR DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO ¡¡¡PODREMOS DEBILITARLO!!!

**OAK**.- ¿DE QUE FORMA?

**DÚPLICA**.- DE ACUERDO A LAS INVESTIGACIONES, EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME OTORGA FUERZA Y PODER A QUIEN LO BEBE, ESTA PERSONA VIENE EN BUSCA DE ESA FUERZA Y PODER QUE REPRESENTA EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, ENTONCES... SI EN VEZ DE TOMAR VILEPLUME, TOMARA POR ERROR, DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO, ¡DE SEGURO PERDERÁ SU FUERZA Y PODREMOS CAPTURARLO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!

**DÚPLICA**.- COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, ES PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE DISTINGUIR A SIMPLE VISTA SI EL CONTENIDO DE UN FRASCO ES DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO O DE VILEPLUME, DE SEGURO EN LA NOCHE, ES MUCHO MÁS DIFÍCIL DE PERCIBIR, POR LO TANTO, EL LADRON DEBE GUIARSE ÚNICAMENTE POR LA UBICACION DE LOS MISMOS, ENTONCES LA MODIFICACION EN LA COLOCACION DE LOS FRASCOS NOS PONDRÁ EN VENTAJA Y PODREMOS CAPTURARLO CON FACILIDAD.

**OAK**.- ¡MUY BUEN PLAN!

**BETH**.- ¡EXCELENTE IDEA!

**OAK**.- PERO... ¿Y QUIEN SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ VIGILANDO HASTA QUE APAREZCA EL DELINCUENTE?

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(HACIENDOSE LOS DISTRAÍDOS)_ EEMMM BUENO...

**OAK**.- CREO QUE UNA VEZ MÁS ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ.

**BETH**.- YO TAMBIÉN ME QUEDARÉ PROFESOR.

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE PUEDA QUEDARME PROFESOR.

**OAK**.- NO IMPORTA, MEJOR ASÍ. SI EL LADRON TE VE, POSIBLEMENTE QUIERA MATARTE, ACORDATE QUE POR LO VISTO BUSCA VÍCTIMAS RELACIONADAS ENTRE SI, Y SI NOS PONEMOS A REPASAR... TANTO VOS, COMO MISTY Y DÚPLICA ESTÁN EN LA MIRA DEL ASESINO, ASÍ QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE QUEDÉS EN TU CASA. Y VOS TAMBIEN DÚPLICA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿YO TAMBIÉN? PERO ¿POR QUÉ?

**OAK**.- NO SABEMOS DE LO QUE PUEDA SER CAPAZ ESE ASESINO, POR LO TANTO SERÁ MEJOR TOMAR TODOS LOS RECAUDOS POSIBLES. ES MÁS, LE HABLARÉ YA MISMO A LA OFICIAL JENNY PARA QUE LES PONGA PROTECCION POLICIAL A TODOS.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿Y QUE TAL SI ME QUEDO EN CASA DE ASH? ASÍ DE ESA FORMA LA POLICÍA TIENE QUE VIGILAR UN SOLO LUGAR.

**OAK**.- MMMM, NO ES MALA TU IDEA, DE SEGURO LE VA A CONVENIR A LA OFICIAL, YA QUE DE ESA FORMA PODRÁ DISPONER DE MAYOR CANTIDAD DE EFECTIVOS PARA VIGILAR EL LABORATORIO.

**ASH**.- PERO, ¿NO CREEN QUE SI EL SOSPECHOSO VE EL LABORATORIO LLENO DE POLICÍAS SABRÁ QUE ES UNA TRAMPA?

**BETH**.- LO MEJOR SERÁ CONTAR CON POCA CANTIDAD DE EFECTIVOS POLICIALES EN ESTE LUGAR, Y CONTAR CON MAYOR CANTIDAD DE AGENTES EN LOS LUGARES A CUSTODIAR. DE ESA FORMA NO SOSPECHARÁ NADA.

**OAK**.- ESO ES CIERTO. ¡BIEN! LE HABLARÉ A JENNY PARA PONERLA AL TANTO DE NUESTRO PLAN. LAS HORAS DEL CRIMINAL ESTAN CONTADAS.

**ASH**.- ESO ESPERO.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO SÉ QUE HACER... NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE TERMINE EN PRISION POR ALGO QUE HIZO EN FORMA JUSTIFICADA.

**BETH**.- ME QUEDARÉ CON USTED PROFESOR, LE LLAMARÉ A RICHIE PARA AVISARLE.

**OAK**.- DE ACUERDO, PERO POR FAVOR... SI SE ENOJA CON VOS: ¡¡¡NO ME ROMPÁS EL VIDEOTELÉFONO!!!

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY!

LUEGO DE PONER AL TANTO A JENNY, EL PLAN ENTRA EN MARCHA. ASH Y DÚPLICA SE QUEDARON BIEN CUSTODIADOS EN LA CASA KETCHUM MIENTRAS QUE BETH, OAK Y JENNY SE QUEDAN EN EL LABORATORIO OAK JUNTO A UN PAR DE AGENTES, LUEGO DE DESIGNAR LOS TURNOS DE VIGILANCIA Y DE PLANIFICAR LAS ESTRATEGIAS A SEGUIR PARA CUANDO APAREZCA OCULTO, SE DISPONEN A DORMIR, DEJANDO COMO PRIMER IMAGINARIA A BETH.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL HOTEL "LA ISLA" MISTY SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACION 601, LA DEL CRETINO DE PETER. AL TOCAR LA PUERTA, EL MUY DEGENERADO LA INVITA A PASAR Y LE INVITA A TOMAR CERVEZA, PERO ELLA LA RECHAZA Y LE PIDE COCACOLA BIEN FRÍA...

**PETER**.- ME ALEGRO QUE HAYÁS VENIDO A VISITARME MISTY.

**MISTY**.- EN VERDAD... NO ES AGRADABLE PARA MÍ VENIR A VERTE. EN REALIDAD ACUDÍ PARA HACERTE UNA ADVERTENCIA.

**PETER**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ADVERTENCIAS, QUE VENÍS A ADVERTIRME?

**MISTY**.- TE PIDO POR LAS BUENAS QUE TE OLVIDÉS DE MÍ PARA SIEMPRE, QUE VOLVÁS A ISLA DE LA LUZ, QUE NO ME LLAMÉS NUNCA MÁS A MI CASA Y QUIERO QUE NO ME ENVÍES MÁS REGALOS. ESO ES TODO.

**PETER**.- _(SORPRENDIDÍSIMO)_ PERO... ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE IRME ASÍ COMO ASÍ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE OCURRE? _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡YA SÉ! NO ME DIGÁS NADA. VOLVISTE CON EL MEDIOCRE INÚTIL DE ASH. ¿NO ES CIERTO?

**MISTY**.- BUENO, EN PARTE ES ESO, AÚN NO VOLVÍ A ESTAR CON ASHITO, PERO... ES LO QUE HARÉ EN ESTOS DÍAS. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, HACÉ LO QUE TE PEDÍ. ES TODO.

**PETER**.- ¡SI NO VOLVISTE A ESTAR CON ESE IMBECIL! ¿POR QUÉ QUERÉS QUE ME VAYA?

**MISTY**.- NO CREÍ TENER QUE DECÍRTELO PERO... _(CON VOZ LÚGUBRE)_ UNA MALDICION ME PERSIGUE. Y SI APRECIÁS TU VIDA, TE CONVIENE IRTE YA MISMO DE ESTA CIUDAD.

**PETER**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO?

**MISTY**.- _(SUSPIRANDO)_ EXISTE UN SER... LLAMADO "OCULTO" EL MISMO SE CONVIRTIO EN CUSTODIO DE MI RELACION CON ASH. COMO VERÁS, Y SI SEGUISTE TODAS LAS CRONICAS POLICIALES, TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE INTENTARON QUE ASH Y YO ESTEMOS LEJOS UNO DEL OTRO... PUES... COMO QUE MURIERON DE MANERA CRUEL Y DOLOROSA. Y NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAS EL PROXIMO DE LA LISTA. AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD... ¡SOS EL PROXIMO DE LA LISTA!

**PETER**.- _(DE MANERA ENGREÍDA)_ ¡TE CREÉS QUE ME VAS A ASUSTAR CON ESOS CUENTOS CHINOS! SI NO TE INTERESO DECÍMELO YA Y LISTO. PERO NO ME VENGÁS CON VERSOS DE FANTASMAS Y TIPOS OCULTOS QUE MATAN GENTE.

**MISTY**.- SI NO ME CREÉS, ¡ALLÁ VOS! PERO YO EN TU LUGAR, ESTA NOCHE DORMIRÍA AL MENOS CON UN OJO ABIERTO... _(SINTIENDO DOLORES DE VIENTRE)_ AYYY, IRÉ AL BAÑO, LUEGO SEGUIRÉ CON LA CONVERSACION. _(Y SE DIRIGE AL BAÑO)_

**PETER**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡ES ESA PUERTA DE LA IZQUIERDA! ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! UNA VEZ QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO UNA CHICA... ¡Y ME VIENE CON LEYENDAS DE APARECIDOS!

UNA VEZ DENTRO DEL BAÑO, MISTY COMIENZA A SENTIR MAREOS... SU VISTA SE VUELVE ALGO BORROSA... EN ESE INSTANTE, PERCIBE UNA FIGURA VESTIDA DE NEGRO QUE LA ESTÁ OBSERVANDO, LA MISMA COMIENZA A HABLARLE:

**OCULTO**.- POR LO QUE SE VE, EL INFAME SE NIEGA A COOPERAR.

**MISTY**.- OCULTO... NO CREÍ VERTE... NO CREÍ POSIBLE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS...

**OCULTO**.- HAY QUE MATARLO... NO SE DEJARÁ DOBLEGAR.

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO...

**PETER**.- _(PENSANDO EXTRAÑADO DESDE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ QUE RUIDOS RAROS QUE HACE EN EL BAÑO... ME PARECIO QUE HABLABA SOLA... AUNQUE SENTÍ UNA EXTRAÑA VOZ QUE LE RESPONDÍA... _(HABLÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ ¡MISTY! ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

**OCULTO**.- ¡ES EL IMBECIL! DEBE MORIR...

**MISTY**.- _(BALBUCEA ATONTADA)_ COMO DIGÁS...

EN ESE INSTANTE, OCULTO SE ACERCA A MISTY Y COMIENZA A ABRAZARLA. ELLA ESTRECHA SUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE OCULTO QUIEN ACERCA SUS LABIOS A LOS DE MISTY Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA BOCA... RÁPIDAMENTE, ANTE LA MIRADA ATONITA DE MISTY, LA FIGURA DE OCULTO SE DESVANECE...

PREOCUPADO, PETER GOLPEA LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO. MISTY REACCIONA ANTE LO OCURRIDO DÁNDOSE CUENTA QUE ESTUVO ALUCINANDO... EN ESOS MOMENTOS SE PERCATA DE QUE ESTÁ TIRADA EN EL PISO DEL BAÑO, DE MANERA INMEDIATA SE RECOMPONE, SE ARREGLA SUS VESTIMENTAS, CORRIGE SU MAQUILLAJE Y SALE DEL BAÑO... AL SALIR, SE SIENTA EN UNO DE LOS SILLONES DEL DORMITORIO.

**PETER**.- CREÍ QUE TE OCURRÍA ALGO, SENTÍ RUIDOS RAROS.

**MISTY**.- NO PASO NADA. ¿PENSASTE LO QUE TE DIJE?

**PETER**.- SABÉS CUAL ES MI RESPUESTA. ME GUSTÁS MUCHO. ¡TE AMO! Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA... Y HASTA PODREMOS LLEGAR A CASARNOS...

**MISTY**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE)_ LO LAMENTO... YA SABÉS ENTONCES CUAL ES MI RESPUESTA.

**PETER**.- ENTONCES... ¿DEBO HACER CASO DE ESA ADVERTENCIA QUE ME HICISTE DEL SEÑOR OCULTO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIÉNDOSE)_ NO... NO LE HAGÁS CASO. ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA LEYENDA QUE ENCONTRÉ EN UN VIEJO LIBRO. OLVIDATE DE ESO. YA ME VOY.

**PETER**.- _(ABRIENDOLE LA PUERTA)_ ESTÁ BIEN, CUANDO QUIERAS VOLVER A VISITARME PODÉS HACERLO.

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO... NOS VEMOS ENTONCES. _(Y SALE)_

**PETER**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE INCOMODO)_ NO SÉ POR QUE... PERO LA PRESENCIA DE ESA CHICA ME DIO... ¡ESCALOSFRÍOS! ¿SERÍA CIERTO LO DEL SEÑOR OCULTO?

RATO MÁS TARDE, PETER SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO PLACIDAMENTE EN SU CAMA... O AL MENOS ESO PARECE. LA CONVERSACION QUE TUVO CON MISTY LO TIENE BASTANTE ALTERADO, POR LO QUE SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA, AL HACERLO, VE UNA PRESENCIA DE COLOR NEGRO EN UNO DE LOS RINCONES DE LA HABITACION... DANDO UN GRITO SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA E INCREPA A LA APARICION...

**PETER**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUIÉN ES USTED? ¿A QUE VINO?

**OCULTO**.- CREO QUE YA SABÉS LA RESPUESTA. SOY NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE OCULTO.

**PETER**.- _(TEMBLÁNDOLE LA VOZ)_ E... N... ENTONCES... ES... ERA CIERTO.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡ASÍ ES GRANDÍSIMO INCRÉDULO! PERO, COMO NO HACÉS CASO DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS... DEBO LIQUIDARTE.

**PETER**.- ¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO! UN ESPÍRITU CUSTODIA LA RELACION ENTRE ASH Y MISTY... _(CAYENDO DE RODILLAS Y SUPLICANDO)_ ¡¡¡PERDONEME POR FAVOR!!!

**OCULTO**.- _(DÁNDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA BOCA)_  ¡LEVANTATE MIERDA! Y COMO TE HABRÁS DADO CUENTA CON ESE GOLPE, NO SOY NINGUN ESPÍRITU. SOY UN CUERPO SOLIDO.

**PETER**.- _(SUPLICANDO)_ PERDONEME LA VIDA POR FAVOR... ¡PERDONEME!

**OCULTO**.- ¡DEJATE DE SUPLICAR IMBÉCIL!

EL AMPLIO VENTANAL QUE DA AL BALCON DE LA HABITACION SE ENCUENTRA ABIERTO, A MEDIDA QUE OCULTO VA AVANZANDO HACIA PETER, ESTE, SIN DARSE CUENTA, VA ACERCÁNDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS AL BALCON. OCULTO SIGUE AVANZANDO MÁS Y MÁS SOBRE PETER, ESTE, CUAL INMUNDO GUSANO QUE ES, SE ARRASTRA POR EL PISO, PERSEGUIDO POR LA MALÉFICA PRESENCIA DE OCULTO, QUIEN NO LE PIERDE PISADA... AL LLEGAR AL BORDE DEL BALCON, PETER SE AFIRMA SOBRE LA BARANDA DEL MISMO, DEL OTRO LADO DE ELLA, EXISTEN SEIS PISOS DE ALTURA HACIA EL VACÍO...

**OCULTO**.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE CUCARACHA? ¿ME TENÉS MIEDO?

**PETER**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE DE PIE Y QUEDANDO CON MÁS DE LA MITAD DE SU CUERPO DEL LADO DE LA CALLE)_ N... N... NO... NO SE ME ACERQUE POR FAVOR... SE LO SUPLICO...

**OCULTO**.- ¡SUPLICÁ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!

EN ESE MOMENTO PETER PIERDE EL EQUILIBRIO, DANDO UN GRITO DESGARRADOR  CAE AL VACÍO DESDE UNA ALTURA DE SEIS PISOS... OCULTO SONRÍE PARA SI MISMO AL VER EL CUERPO DE PETER ESTRELLARSE CONTRA EL PAVIMENTO. ANTE ESTO, OCULTO DA UN PEQUEÑO BRINCO Y SE PONE DE PIE SOBRE LA BARANDA DEL BALCON. SU PRESENCIA FIRME Y SU ADMIRABLE EQUILIBRIO LO MANTIENEN SOSTENIDO PERFECTAMENTE ERGUIDO EN EL DELGADO BORDE DE LA BARANDA DEL BALCON. SEGUNDOS DESPUES, OCULTO DA UN PASO AL VACÍO CAYENDO EN POSICION FIRME AL VACÍO... SU CAPA FLAMEA CON EL VIENTO MIENTRAS CAE EN ACTITUD RÍGIDA HACIA EL SUELO, ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE MUEVE DE SU CUERPO, NI SIQUIERA SU ROSTRO MUESTRA ALGUN CAMBIO PERMANECIENDO CON LA GÉLIDA SONRISA QUE LE DIRIGIO A PETER EN EL MOMENTO DE ESTRELLARSE CONTRA LA CALLE. AL TOCAR EL SUELO CON SUS PIES, ESTE SE AGACHA Y DA UNA RODADA EN EL SUELO... ¡PERMANECIENDO INCREÍBLEMENTE SIN EL MENOR RASGUÑO! LUEGO DE ERGUIRSE, MIRA A PETER, EL CUAL, ASOMBROSAMENTE MUESTRA SEÑALES DE VIDA. OCULTO OBSERVA QUE PETER SE ARRASTRA EN EL SUELO EXTENDIENDO SU MANO PIDIÉNDOLE UNA ÚLTIMA AYUDA. ANTE ESTE PANORAMA, OCULTO SACA UN PUÑAL QUE TRAE ENTRE SUS ROPAS Y DE UN FUERTE GOLPE SE LO CLAVA EN LA MANO A PETER, ENTERRANDOLO HASTA EL MANGO EN LA MANO DEL DESDICHADO. FINALMENTE, MIENTRAS PETER GRITA DE DOLOR, OCULTO SACA DE UNO DE SUS BOLSILLOS UN FRASCO, ES OTRO DE LOS ENVASES QUE ROBO DEL LABORATORIO OAK, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE ESTE CONTIENE EN SU INTERIOR OTRO ELEMENTO. OCULTO DESTAPA CUIDADOSAMENTE EL FRASCO ARROJANDO FUERA UN POCO DEL LÍQUIDO QUE CONTIENE, LUEGO COMIENZA A ESPARCIR LA TOTALIDAD DEL CONTENIDO DEL ENVASE SOBRE PETER. DE REPENTE, BROTAN DEL CUERPO DE PETER INTENSAS LLAMARADAS PRODUCTO DEL ELEMENTO QUÍMICO QUE ARROJO EN ÉL: EL FOSFORO LÍQUIDO ROBADO CON ANTERIORIDAD. AL VER A PETER ARDER EN LLAMAS, OCULTO COMIENZA A GRITAR, MEZCLANDO SUS GRITOS CON LLANTOS...

**OCULTO**.- _(LLORA MIENTRAS GRITA)_ ¡ME CAGASTE LA VIDA HIJO DE PUTA! ME JODISTE MUCHAS VECES... PERO POR FIN ME VENGUÉ DE VOS... ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

PERO, MOMENTOS ANTES, EN LA CASA DE ASH OCURRIERON LOS SIGUIENTES HECHOS:

ASH Y DÚPLICA FINALMENTE SE QUEDAN A DORMIR EN LA CASA DE ÉL. DELIA LES INDICA QUE DUERMAN EN LA MISMA HABITACION, MIENTRAS QUE INVITA A LOS SEIS AGENTES QUE SE OCUPARÁN DE LA CUSTODIA DE LA CASA A TOMAR ALGO DE CAFÉ. UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, TODOS, EXCEPTO UNO DE LOS AGENTES QUE SE QUEDA MONTANDO GUARDIA, SE DIRIGEN A DORMIR. LOS OTROS CINCO AGENTES QUEDAN DESCANSANDO EN LA SALA DE LA CASA ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO DEL RELEVO.

SIN QUE NADIE SE PERCATE, VEMOS A UNA APARICION VESTIDA DE NEGRO DESLIZARSE POR UNA DE LAS PAREDES DE LA CASA, AL LLEGAR AL SUELO, ESTE ENTE COMIENZA A CORRER POR LA CALLE EN DIRECCION AL LABORATORIO OAK...

MIENTRAS CONTEMPLA COMO ARDE EL CADÁVER DE PETER, OCULTO LLORA Y GRITA MIENTRAS ESCRIBE ALGO EN EL PISO USANDO A MODO DE TINTA LA SANGRE DEL FINADO. AL TERMINAR CON SU ESCRITURA, OCULTO, MÁS CALMADO, COMIENZA A CAMINAR CON RUMBO AL LABORATORIO OAK... AL VER EL PISO, PODEMOS LEER CLARAMENTE LO QUE OCULTO ESCRIBIO: "ME CAGASTE LA VIDA Y YO TE LA CAGUE A VOS" (sic) MIENTRAS EL CUERPO DE PETER ARDE INTENSAMENTE EN EL SUELO, OCULTO SE ALEJA CADA VEZ MÁS DE ÉL...

AL LLEGAR AL LABORATORIO, OCULTO INGRESA POR LA VENTANA ACOSTUMBRADA, SIN PERCIBIR QUE EXISTE UNA TRAMPA TENDIDA PARA ATRAPARLO. 

EN ESE MOMENTO, BETH SE ENCUENTRA DESPERTANDO AL PROFESOR OAK PARA EL RELEVO DE IMAGINARIA, AL PERCIBIR EL SONIDO DE LA APERTURA DE LA VENTANA, BETH ADVIERTE DE ESTO AL PROFESOR OAK, ACERCÁNDOSE AMBOS A ESPIAR POR UNA RENDIJA HECHA INTENCIONALMENTE EN LA PUERTA DEL LABORATORIO. OAK RECONOCE A OCULTO COMO EL SER QUE ASESINO A PIKACHU, INMEDIATAMENTE BETH DA EL ALERTA A LOS AGENTES POLICIALES, QUIENES SE DESPIERTAN DE INMEDIATO TRATANDO DE HACER EL MENOR RUIDO POSIBLE.

OCULTO SIGUE COMO SI NADA CON SUS HABITUALES MOVIMIENTOS. AL LLEGAR A LA HELADERA EN LA QUE HABITUALMENTE SE ENCUENTRAN GUARDADOS LOS FRASCOS DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, TOMA VARIOS DE ELLOS Y SE LOS GUARDA ENTRE SUS ROPAS, FINALMENTE, TOMA UNO DE LOS FRASCOS QUE QUEDARON EN EL INTERIOR DE LA HELADERA, LO DESTAPA Y COMIENZA A BEBERLO... AL FINALIZAR DE BEBER, OCULTO SIENTE QUE ALGO NO FUNCIONA COMO DE COSTUMBRE, LOS OBSERVADORES CONTEMPLAN LA ESCENA EN LA CUAL OCULTO COMIENZA A TOMARSE LA CABEZA Y A EMITIR QUEJIDOS DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA. LOS OBSERVADORES SE ENCUENTRAN CONFUNDIDOS YA QUE NO LOGRAN RECONOCER LA VOZ DE OCULTO. SEGUNDOS DESPUES, OCULTO SE TOMA EL VIENTRE Y COMIENZA A RETORCERSE DEL DOLOR QUE SIENTE POR HABER INGERIDO EL DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO EN VEZ DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME QUE ACOSTUMBRA BEBER PARA INCREMENTAR SUS PODERES. LAS REACCIONES CONTRARIAS PRODUCIDAS POR AMBAS DROGAS PROVOCAN FINALMENTE QUE OCULTO CAIGA AL PISO INCONSCIENTE. EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS VIGILANTES SALEN DE SU ESCONDITE. JENNY IMPARTE LA VOZ DE ALTO Y EL CLÁSICO GRITO DE ARRESTO.

PERO, NADIE ESPERABA LO QUE OCURRE A CONTINUACION: UNO DE LOS GRANDES VENTANALES DEL LABORATORIO SE ROMPE EN MIL PEDAZOS DEBIDO A QUE OTRA PERSONA VESTIDA ENTERAMENTE DE NEGRO HACE SU APARICION EN ESCENA. A DIFERENCIA DE OCULTO, ESTA PERSONA TIENE PUESTA UNA BOINA NEGRA, LLEVA UN ANTIFAZ RECORTADO EN FORMA DE "OJOS DE GATO" SU CAPA ES DE COLOR NEGRO POR FUERA PERO POR DENTRO SE LA VE DE COLOR ROJO, SUS BOTAS SON DE COLOR NEGRO AL IGUAL QUE SUS GUANTES, PERO EL RESTO DE SU INDUMENTARIA ES DE UN COLOR AZUL MUY OSCURO, ADEMÁS LLEGA A PERCIBIRSE QUE PORTA CONSIGO UNA ESPADA LA CUAL CUELGA DENTRO DE SU FUNDA DEL LADO IZQUIERDO DE SU CUERPO. SORPRENDIDOS AL VER A ESTA NUEVA APARICION, LOS AGENTES INTENTAN ATRAPAR A OCULTO QUIEN PERMANECE TIRADO EN EL SUELO, MIENTRAS QUE JENNY QUIERE AMEDRENTAR AL RECIEN LLEGADO CON SU ARMA. AL VER QUE LOS AGENTES ESTÁN LEVANTANDO A OCULTO E INTENTAN QUITARLE EL ANTIFAZ, ESTE NUEVO SER DESENFUNDA SU ESPADA, GOLPEA CON ELLA A LOS AGENTES, Y LE QUITA EL ARMA A JENNY, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL, Y EN ACTITUD AMENAZANTE, YA QUE NO DEJA DE APUNTARLES CON LA ESPADA, EL VISITANTE COMIENZA A HABLARLES A LOS PRESENTES:

**VISITANTE**.- _(AMENAZANDO CON LA ESPADA)_ ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! SI SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO LES CORTARÉ LOS DEDOS.

**JENNY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE A OCULTO)_ ¡ALEJESE DEL PRISIONERO! O DEBERÉ ARRESTARLO A USTED TAMBIEN.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLO. MÁS LES VALE QUE NOS DEJEN ESCAPAR O TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS.

**OAK**.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR!

**BETH**.- PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN ESCAPAR JUNTO A MI COLEGA AQUÍ CAÍDO... ¡¡¡O SINO REGARÉ EL JARDÍN CON SU SANGRE!!!

**JENNY**.- CALMENSÉ TODOS. LLEGAREMOS A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¡PERFECTO!

¡ALGUIEN VINO AL RESCATE DE OCULTO! ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL RESCATADOR? ¿QUIÉN ES OCULTO EN REALIDAD? ¿A QUE LEYENDA SE REFERÍA MISTY? ¿QUÉ FUE A HACER ELLA A PUEBLO PALETA? ¿QUÉ HARÁ BROCK SI DÚPLICA RESOLVIERA EL CASO? ¿ASH Y MISTY SE RECONCILIARÁN? SEPAN TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS MÁS EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE, EL CUAL, YA ES EL FINAL DE ESTE INCREÍBLE FIC.

CONTINUARÁ… 

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA...

EN ESE MOMENTO, APARECEN JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH Y TOMAN A ASH POR DETRÁS. AL ATRAPARLO LO AMORDAZAN Y LO ATAN DE PIES Y MANOS PARA EVITAR QUE DIGA LOS RELATOS DEL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE. UNA VEZ HECHO ESTO, TOMAN UNOS NEUMÁTICOS USADOS, LOS AMONTONAN Y LES PRENDEN FUEGO SACANDO AL INSTANTE UNOS BOMBOS Y REDOBLANTES...

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO MIENTRAS GOLPEA UN REDOBLANTE)_ ¡¡¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(GOLPEANDO UN BOMBO)_ ¡¡¡PERTENECEMOS A ESTA SERIE!!!

**MEOWTH**.- _(GOLPEANDO UN REDOBLANTE)_ ¡¡¡ES JUSTO QUE APAREZCAMOS EN ESTE FIC!!!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡Y POR NO HABERNOS INCLUIDO AHORA TE HAREMOS UN PIQUETE Y NO TE DEJAREMOS SEGUIR PUBLICANDO!!! (NDA: O_o ¿AH SI?)

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡MIAU ASÍ ES!!!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡WOBBU!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y SI NO NOS INCLUÍS AL MENOS EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO LES DIREMOS A TODOS AQUÍ MISMO LA IDENTIDAD SECRETA DE OCULTO! (NDA: ¡NO ME DIGAS! ¬¬ )

**JESSE**.- ¡CLARO QUE LO HAREMOS!

**MEOWTH**.- SABEMOS MUY BIEN QUIEN ES.

**JAMES**.- Y LO DIREMOS AHORA. (NDA: NO SE ATREVERÍAN... ¬¬ )

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE OCULTO ES...!!! (NDA: A VER... :O )

**MEOWTH**.- JUSTAMENTE ES LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA.

**JESSE**.- DE LA QUE NADIE SOSPECHO.

**JAMES**.- ¡ESA PERSONA ES...!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡¡ES...!!! (NDA: O_O )

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡EL MAYORDOMO!!! (NDA: :S ¬¬ ¿¡:O!? ¿QUÉ... MAYORDOMO? )

**MEOWTH**.- ¡EL MAYORDOMO! EL QUE APARECE EN EL FIC.

**JAMES**.- EN TODOS LOS CUENTOS Y NOVELAS DE MISTERIO EL ASESINO ES SIEMPRE EL MAYORDOMO. (NDA: si... el mayordomo...)

**JESSE**.- _(LEYENDO EL FIC)_ ¡¡¡MOMENTO MUCHACHOS!!! EN ESTE FIC NO APARECE NINGÚN MAYORDOMO.

**JAMES**.- ¿COMO DE QUE NO? ¡EN TODOS LOS CUENTOS DE MISTERIO HAY UN MAYORDOMO ASESINO!

**MEOWTH**.- _(ASOMANDO POR EL HOMBRO DE JESSE)_ ¡TIENE RAZON! NO HAY NINGUNO.

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

**JESSE**.- _(VIENDO UNA PÁGINA)_ ¡¡¡ESPEREN!!! TENGO LA PISTA... ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ASESINO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(VIENDO LA PÁGINA SEÑALADA)_ ¿PERO VOS CREÉS QUE SE LO CREERAN?

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SE LO CREERAN!!!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡ENTONCES HAY QUE DECIRLO!

**LOS TRES**.-EL ASESINO ES.... ES... ¡¡¡MISTER MIME!!! (NDA: O_O )

**MEOWTH**.- ES EL ÚNICO QUE CUMPLE FUNCIONES DE MAYORDOMO EN TODO EL FIC, POR LO TANTO... ¡¡¡ÉL ES EL ASESINO!!!

**JESSE**.- Y AHORA QUE TODOS SABEN EL SECRETO SUPONGO QUE NADIE QUERRÁ LEER EL CAPÍTULO FINAL. (NDA: O_O ¿EH? ¡AH SI! _ ¡ME DESCUBRIERON! ¡¡¡QUE MALOS QUE SON!!! Me arruinaron el fic... ¡ESTOY TRISTE! )

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡JAJAJAAAAA!!! (NDA: ¡VAYA! :P ^_^ )

**JENNY**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡¡¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS!!!

**LOS TRES**.- ¿QUÉ?

**JENNY**.-¡¡¡ESTÁN ARRESTADOS POR OBSTRUCCION DEL TRANSITO, ARMAR UNA MANIFESTACION SIN AUTORIZACION Y PROVOCAR DISTURBIOS EN LA VÍA PÚBLICA!!!

**LOS TRES**.- ¡MANIFESTAR EN LA VÍA PÚBLICA ES UN DERECHO!

**JENNY**.- ¡PUES VAYAN A CANTARSELO A KIRCHNER! AQUÍ LOS PIQUETES SON UN DELITO.

**LOS TRES**.- PERO, PERO PERO...

**JENNY**.- ¡PERO  NADA, ANDANDO!

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!! _(Y JENNY SE LOS LLEVA)_

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ¡¡¡UN CAPÍTULO!!! SI TODO VA BIEN EL PROXIMO DOMINGO PUBLICARÉ EL CAPÍTULO FINAL... Y DURANTE ESA SEMANA LOS DEMÁS FINALES ALTERNATIVOS, O SEA LOS DEMÁS FINALES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON ANTES DE ESCRIBIR EL FINAL VERDADERO. Y ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE, AL PARECER EL PROBLEMA DE LA "O" CON ACENTO PERDURA, ASÍ QUE DEBÍ ELIMINARLAS A TODAS YA QUE SINO SE VERÍA ALGO COMO ESTO: " 

PASARÉ A LOS MENSAJES: PARA EMPEZAR UN MENSAJE A "YO" O  SEA A "ALGUIEN" QUE PUSO UN REVIEW QUE NO DEJO NI SU NIK, NI SU MAIL CORRECTO, LO ÚNICO QUE LE DIGO A "YO" ES QUE LE ENVIÉ MI RESPUESTA AL MAIL QUE DEJO, PERO, COMO TUVO LOS "huevitos" PARA HACERSE EL RUDO ANONIMAMENTE PERO NO TUVO "LOS HUEVOS" SUFICIENTES COMO PARA PONER SU NIK O SU MAIL REAL, LAMENTABLEMENTE TUVE QUE BORRAR SU REVIEW :D Y AHORA SI LOS MENSAJES: ¡MIRIME! ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE SIGAS CON LA UNIVERSIDAD, ESPERO  QUE TE VAYA BIEN, ¡¡¡NO ES FÁCIL PERO TAMPOCO IMPOSIBLE!!! Y ESPERO ME DIGAS LUEGO QUE NOMBRE DECIDISTE PONERLE A TU MASCOTITA ^^ Y SI ELLA SE SINTIO ASQUEADA CUANDO LA BAUTIZASTE CON ESE NOMBRE :P ¡¡¡RANMOON BOY!!! HACE MUCHO QUE NO SABÍA DE VOS... ¡Y SI! TODO ES RARO EN ESTE FIC :P CREO QUE LUEGO DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO TE HABRÁS QUEDADO CON LOS OJOS CUADRADOS... Y EN CUANTO A TUS SOSPECHAS... PUES SUPONGO QUE NO TE ESPERABAS ESTOS SUCESOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y TENDRÁS MÁS SOSPECHOSOS :P ¡MEWSTOR! MUY BUENO TU FIC DE MISTERIO, GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS ^^ ¡FEDERICO! ¿VISTE? FUE BUENO EL TOQUE PORTEÑO Y AHORA SEGUIMOS CON LA ARGENTINIDAD AL PALO... :P OJALÁ FUERA CIERTO LO DE JENNY, ESTOS PIQUETEROS DE MIERDA... Y PARA TODOS... BUENO, SERÁ TRISTE LA DESPEDIDA DE ESTE FIC, PERO LA COSTUMBRE SEGUIRÁ DOMINGO A DOMINGO YA QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS Y PROYECTOS ^^ ADEMÁS ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE VER QUE DE UNA SEMANA A LA OTRA APARECEN NUEVOS FICS, AUTORES Y ACTUALIZACIONES DE FICS, ESO ES BUENO ^^ Y OJALÁ SE MANTENGA :D ¡JEJEJE! :D ¡BIEN! ES TODO POR AHORA, NOS VEREMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO. ¡¡¡MUCHA SUERTE!!! MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

JULIAN MANES

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡EH! ¿ME VAN A DEJAR AQUÍ ATADO?

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTISEIS) MARZO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE/MARCELA ELIANA ESTERMAREN, PACHA/VERONICA TAO BELES BUÑUEL, RIKA/MARISOL FABIANA TIBERTINI, JOSEFO, NIKO, MARK/MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES, ARIEL NERES..., LA FLACA, LA CARTO/ LA CATRO, MARITA, VISITANTE, FELI/FELISA PALMER OREYA Y TOBY PALMER OREYA SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


	27. Capitulo veintisiete

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VENTISIETE:**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**(FINAL OFICIAL)**

****

TAL COMO VIMOS ANTERIORMENTE, OTRA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO HACE SU APARICION EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK. PORTANDO UNA ESPADA, EL MISTERIOSO VISITANTE DEFIENDE A OCULTO DEL ASEDIO POLICIAL...

**VISITANTE**.- _(AMENAZANDO CON LA ESPADA)_ ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! SI SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO LES CORTARÉ LOS DEDOS.

**JENNY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE A OCULTO)_ ¡ALEJESE DEL PRISIONERO! O DEBERÉ ARRESTARLO A USTED TAMBIEN.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLO. MÁS LES VALE QUE NOS DEJEN ESCAPAR O TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS.

**OAK**.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR!

**BETH**.- PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN ESCAPAR JUNTO A MI COLEGA AQUÍ CAÍDO... ¡¡¡O SINO REGARÉ EL JARDÍN CON SU SANGRE!!!

**JENNY**.- CALMENSÉ TODOS. LLEGAREMOS A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¡PERFECTO!

**OAK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR VA A SER QUE LE HAGAMOS CASO.

**JENNY**.- NO ES MI COSTUMBRE CEDER ANTE LAS DEMANDAS DE LOS DELINCUENTES.

**BETH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ PERMITANME SER LA NEGOCIADORA, SÉ COMO PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO. _(HABLANDO)_ ME LLAMO BETH, SOY SICOLOGA, PUEDO AYUDARTE.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿ME CONSIDERÁS UN CASO SÍQUICO?

**BETH**.- NO... NO QUISE DECIR ESO.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, Y POR OTRA VENTANA, UNA PERSONA VESTIDA CON UNA GABARDINA BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DEL MISMO COLOR, ENTRA DE UN SALTO ROMPIENDO UNA DE LAS VENTANAS, PERO, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE CAE MAL Y PRODUCE QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE FIJEN EN ÉL. AL INCORPORARSE ESTA PERSONA, LOS PRESENTES SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡SOY FEO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SARCÁSTICOS)_ ¡SI, ESO YA LO SABEMOS!

**BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIMÉ)_ ¡AYYY! QUISE DECIR "F-E-O" SON LAS SIGLAS DE "FUERZA ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA" _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ ¡ES MI CATEGORÍA DENTRO DE LA "ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO"! UNA AGENCIA ESPECIAL DE AGENTES SECRETOS... ¡Y YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CON CARA DE SUSPICACIA)_ MMMMM...

**BROCK**.- ¡EN SERIO, CREANME!

**BETH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, TE CREEMOS.

**OAK**.- ¿Y QUE TE LLEVO A SER AGENTE SECRETO?

**BROCK**.- ¡LAS PELÍCULAS DE JAMES BOND! _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ VERLO RODEADO DE CHICAS HERMOSAS... Y VIAJANDO EN AUTOS DE LUJO Y CON SOFISTICADOS INVENTOS... ¡¡¡FUERON MI INSPIRACION PARA INSCRIRME!!! _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A JENNY)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA JENNY!!! ¿NO QUERRÍAS SER LA NOVIA DE UN AGENTE SECRETO?

**JENNY**.- SI, ES CIERTO, SERÍA LINDO. ¿EN DONDE PODRÉ ENCONTRAR UNO?

**BROCK**.- _(CAYENDOSE HECHO UNA PIEDRA)_ EEEEEGGGGH...

EN ES MOMENTO, TODOS SE PERCATAN DE QUE EL VISITANTE Y OCULTO NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN DONDE ESTABAN. AL BUSCARLO CON LA MIRADA, VEN AL VISITANTE PARADO EN LA VENTANA ROTA POR LA QUE ENTRO Y CARGANDO A OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO SONRIENDO SARCÁSTICAMENTE...

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS IDIOTA! ¡¡¡ADIOS IMBÉCILES!!! _(Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA HACIA FUERA CON OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO)_

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡SE NOS ESCAPAN!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡DEJENMELOS A MÍ!

**JENNY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE LÍO, ESTÚPIDO!

**BROCK**.- AYYY...

**OAK**.- DE SEGURO HUIRÁ POR EL PARQUE, ¡VAMOS A PERSEGUIRLO POR ALLÍ!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡VAMOS A SEGUIRLOS!

EN ESOS MOMENTOS COMIENZA UNA ESPECTACULAR PERSECUCION POR EL ENORME PARQUE QUE EXISTE DETRÁS DE LA CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK, EL VISITANTE CORRE A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE Y SUS PERSEGUIDORES QUEDAN BASTANTE REZAGADOS. GRACIAS A ESTA VENTAJA, EL VISITANTE LOGRA EVADIRLOS. DE ESA FORMA, LOGRA ESCONDERSE EN UNA EXCAVACION CERCANA A LA CASA. MIENTRAS LOS PERSEGUIDORES BUSCAN A LOS PROFUGOS POR EL ESPESO BOSQUE, EL VISITANTE INTENTA REANIMAR A OCULTO DÁNDOLE UNAS PALMADAS EN LA CARA...

**VISITANTE**.- _(PALMEANDO A OCULTO EN LA CARA)_ ¡CHE, DESPERTATE! ¡¡¡DALE CHE, DESPERTÁ CARAJO!!!

**OCULTO**.- _(CON VOZ RONCA)_ ¿QUÉ... QUE ME PASO? ¿EN DONDE ESTOY?

**VISITANTE**.- VEO QUE SE TE PASO EL EFECTO DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME. NO TE ASUSTÉS, VINE A AYUDARTE.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON MIEDO)_ ¿QUIÉN ES USTED? ¿VIENE A ARRESTARME?

**VISITANTE**.- NO, NADA DE ESO, AL CONTRARIO, VINE A EVITAR QUE TE ARRESTEN, FUISTE VÍCTIMA DE UNA TRAMPA Y QUISE EVITAR QUE TERMINÉS EN PRISION.

**OCULTO**.- ¿PERO, POR QUE ME AYUDÁS?

**VISITANTE**.- YA TE LO DIJE CON MI OTRA IDENTIDAD, POR QUE TE QUIERO... A PESAR DE QUE TE ODIO POR CIERTAS ACTITUDES TUYAS... PERO COMPRENDO QUE FUERON POR EFECTO DEL DESTILADO DEL VILEPLUME.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON DESCONFIANZA)_ ¿Y QUIEN SOS VOS?

**VISITANTE**.- ¡JE! NO ME RECONOCÉS... COMO SABÉS BIEN, ESTA DROGA MODIFICA EL ASPECTO DE LAS PERSONAS... _(SACÁNDOSE EL ANTIFAZ Y LA BOINA)_ ¿AHORA ME RECONOCÉS?

**OCULTO**.- _(CON SORPRESA)_ ¡¡¡DÚPLICA!!!

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ASÍ ES! TUVE LA MISMA TRANSFORMACION QUE VOS...

**OCULTO**.- ES CIERTO, AHORA TU PELO ES NEGRO, TUS OJOS SON ROJOS Y TU VOZ... RARA. Y TAL COMO ME DIJISTE, ¡TE ARMASTE UN MEJOR DISFRAZ QUE EL MÍO!

**DÚPLICA**.- GRACIAS.

**OCULTO**.- DE NADA.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(TOCÁNDOLE LA CABEZA)_ TU PELO YA VOLVIO A SU COLOR NATURAL, YA NO ESTÁ NEGRO. Y TUS OJOS VOLVIERON A SU COLOR AZUL HABITUAL. Y TU VOZ ESTÁ VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD.

**OCULTO**.- QUE SUERTE, NORMALMENTE ME LLEVA HORAS RECUPERAR MI ESTADO HABITUAL... ¿PERO POR QUE ME SALVASTE?

**DÚPLICA**.- PORQUE QUIERO QUE RECOMPONGÁS TU RELACION. ABANDONÁ ESTA VIDA DE CRÍMENES, YA MATASTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE CONSPIRARON CONTRA USTEDES DOS. QUIERO QUE LOS DOS VUELVAN A SER LA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE SIEMPRE FUERON. Y DEPENDE EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE VOS.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON EXTRAÑEZA)_ ¿POR QUÉ DE MÍ? YO... QUIERO RECOMPONER MI PAREJA... PEERO NO SÉ COMO HACERLO...

**DÚPLICA**.- DEPENDE DE VOS PORQUE LA RUPTURA DE LA PAREJA NO FUE SU CULPA SINO TUYA. Y TE SUGIERO QUE PARA RECUPERAR TU PAREJA MAÑANA VAYAS A SU CASA LLEVANDOLE UN REGALO Y DIALOGUEN PARA QUE AMBOS RECOMPONGAN SU PAREJA.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON ENOJO)_ ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

**DÚPLICA**.- ESO ES CIERTO, SABEMOS MUY BIEN QUIENES TUVIERON LA VERDADERA CULPA DE LA RUPTURA. PERO YA ESTÁN MUERTOS, ASÍ QUE LA RECUPERACION ES TU EXCLUSIVIDAD. SÉ MUY BIEN QUE VA A SER DIFÍCIL, PERO CON EL AMOR QUE SE TIENEN, DE SEGURO VOLVERÁN A SER NOVIOS NUEVAMENTE.

**OCULTO**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿Y SI NO QUIERE?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡¡¡VA A QUERER!!! LOS CONOZCO BIEN A LOS DOS. SÉ MUY BIEN QUE USTEDES DOS SE AMAN Y MUCHO. POSIBLEMENTE SE HAGA DE ROGAR... PERO TE ASEGURO QUE VOLVERÁN A FORMAR ESA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE TANTO QUIERO. ADEMÁS NO POR NADA VINISTE A ESTE PUEBLO.

**OCULTO**.- ESO ES CIERTO...

**DÚPLICA**.- AHORA QUE YA SOMOS COLEGAS, ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIJERAS CUAL ES TU NOMBRE BAJO ESTA IDENTIDAD.

**OCULTO**.- ME HAGO LLAMAR "OCULTO"

**DÚPLICA**.- ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO TU ÚLTIMO DÍA BAJO ESA IDENTIDAD.

**OCULTO**.- _(CON EXTRAÑEZA)_ ¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO?

**DÚPLICA**.- QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO YO PASARÉ A SER "OCULTO" Y ME DEDICARÉ A PROTEGERLOS A USTEDES DOS DE QUIENES INTENTEN SEPARARLOS. ¡¡¡Y MÁS TE VALE QUE MAÑANA HABLEN LOS DOS O TE CORTARÉ EL COGOTE CON MI ESPADA!!!

**OCULTO**.- NO SABÍA QUE PRACTICARAS ESGRIMA.

**DÚPLICA**.- APRENDÍ ESE ARTE EN LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO. LA ORGANIZACION DE AGENTES SECRETOS A LA QUE PERTENECEMOS SINISTRI, BROCK Y YO ENTRE OTRAS PERSONAS. AUNQUE CREO QUE YA TE CONTÉ DE ESO.

**OCULTO**.- NO SABÍA QUE SINISTRI ERA AGENTE SECRETO.

**DÚPLICA**.- SI, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE ÉL ESTÁ DOS ESCALONES POR ENCIMA MÍO, ES "OPA", ES DECIR "ORGANIZADO PARA ATAQUES" BROCK ESTÁ UN ESCALON ENCIMA MÍO, ES "FEO" Y YO SOY "MEO" "MENTE ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA".

**OCULTO**.- ¿ME DEJARÍAS ENTRAR A TU ORGANIZACION?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER! AUNQUE PRIMERO TENÉS QUE SOLUCIONAR LO QUE TE DIJE. ME DUELE MUCHO VERLOS SUFRIR.

**OCULTO**.- MAÑANA IRÉ A SU CASA Y ARREGLARÉ TODO.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(APUNTÁNDOLE CON LA ESPADA AL CORAZON)_ ¡MÁS TE VALE! SI ME ENTERO QUE OTRA VEZ ESTÁ SUFRIENDO POR TU CULPA, ¡TE LA CLAVARÉ EN EL CORAZON!

**OCULTO**.- ¡DALO POR HECHO!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(OYENDO UNOS RUIDOS)_ ME PARECE QUE SE ACERCAN... ¡ACORDATE LO QUE TE DIJE!

**OCULTO**.- LO TENDRÉ PRESENTE.

**DÚPLICA**.- YO ME OCUPARÉ DE DISTRAERLOS, CUANDO NO LOS ESCUCHÉS MÁS, ESCAPATE Y VOLVÉ ADONDE ESTÁS PASANDO LA NOCHE. Y MAÑANA HACÉ LO QUE TE DIJE. ¡AH! Y QUEMÁ TAMBIEN ESE DISFRAZ, SI TE VEN CON ÉL NO PODRÁS JUSTIFICARTE NI TENER SUPERPODERES.

**OCULTO**.- ES CIERTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS DÚPLICA... RECORDARÉ SIEMPRE ESTO.

**DÚPLICA**.- LUEGO TE DIRÉ COMO INSCRIBIRTE EN NUESTRA ORGANIZACION. ¡SUERTE!

EN ESE MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHAN MUCHO MÁS CERCANAS LAS VOCES DE LOS PERSEGUIDORES. ANTE ESTO, DÚPLICA SE PONE NUEVAMENTE EL ANTIFAZ Y LA BOINA, TOMA UN MANIQUÍ QUE TIENE ESCONDIDO ALLÍ Y QUE ESTÁ PREPARADO CON LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DE OCULTO Y, DEJANDO A OCULTO EN EL POZO, SALTA HACIA FUERA CARGANDO CONSIGO EL MANIQUÍ.

AL VER A DÚPLICA CARGANDO EL MUÑECO DE OCULTO, LOS PERSEGUIDORES COMIENZAN A ACECHARLA. ANTE ESTO ELLA CONTINÚA CORRIENDO ALEJÁNDOLOS DEL POZO EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA "OCULTO". JENNY Y LOS DEMÁS SE VAN ACERCANDO A ELLA, EN UN MOMENTO DETERMINADO DÚPLICA COMIENZA A DAR SALTOS PARA ALEJARSE DE ELLOS INGRESANDO AL PUEBLO. LOS PERSEGUIDORES YA DAN MUESTRAS DE EXCESIVO CANSANCIO POR LO QUE YA NO CORREN CON EL VIGOR INICIAL. POR LO TANTO DÚPLICA CONSIGUE OBTENER VENTAJA SOBRE ELLOS Y PROCEDE A ESCONDERSE EN UNA PEQUEÑA CALLE A LA CUAL DA FONDO UN NEGOCIO DE ROPAS. PROCEDE A DESVESTIR EL MANIQUÍ QUE CARGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CONSIGO Y LO ARROJA POR UNA DE LAS VENTANAS QUE ENCUENTRA ABIERTA, CON LAS ROPAS NEGRAS DEL MUÑECO, ARMA UN BOLLO Y LO EMBOLSA DEJANDO EL BULTO CERCA DE UNOS TACHOS DE BASURA. SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, SALE DE SU ESCONDITE Y, LUEGO DE PERCATARSE QUE NO HAY "MOROS EN LA COSTA" ABANDONA SU REFUGIO Y CORRE EN DIRECCION DE LA CASA DE ASH. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ CONTROLA QUE NO HAYA NADIE CERCA VIGILANDO LA VIVIENDA, LUEGO DE PERCATARSE DE ESTO, TREPA POR UNA DE LAS PAREDES ASIENDOSE DE UN CABLE QUE CUELGA DE ELLA HASTA LLEGAR A LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACION DE ASH. CUANDO INGRESA COMPRUEBA QUE ASH SE ENCUENTRA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO, POR LO QUE PROCEDE A DESNUDARSE, ENCUBRE SU DISFRAZ Y SE COLOCA SU CAMISON. ANTES DE ACOSTARSE EN SU CAMA, MIRA A ASH Y, SIN PODER RESISTIRSE LE DA UN DELICADO BESO EN LA BOCA...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(LUEGO DE BESARLO)_ ASH... TE AMO PROFUNDAMENTE. AUNQUE RESIGNO MI AMOR A VOS POR TU FELICIDAD... Y SIEMPRE LOS PROTEGERÉ... Y MUY ESPECIALMENTE A VOS.

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDO)_ GRACIAS... TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO...

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, DÚPLICA ESCUCHA UN TUMULTO DE VOCES EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA CASA, POR LO QUE SE METE RAUDAMENTE EN SU CAMA. SEGUIDAMENTE DESPUÉS, UNO DE LOS AGENTES QUE SE ENCUENTRA CUSTODIANDO LA MORADA INGRESA SIGILOSAMENTE AL CUARTO DE ASH, AL NOTAR QUE TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN, PROCEDE A RETIRARSE. DESDE AFUERA, LLEGAN A ESCUCHARSE, AHORA, CON MÁS CLARIDAD, LAS VOCES, POR LO CUAL, DÚPLICA PERCIBE QUE JENNY, OAK Y BETH, JUNTO A VARIOS AGENTES SE ENCUENTRAN FUERA, PRESUMIBLEMENTE BUSCANDO A "OCULTO Y SU RESCATADOR". DESDE SU CAMA SONRÍE REGOCIJÁNDOSE DE SU TRIUNFO...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ASH Y DÚPLICA DESAYUNAN COMO SIEMPRE Y LUEGO SE VAN AL LABORATORIO OAK. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ENCUENTRAN A BETH, JENNY Y OAK, CON OSCURAS OJERAS Y CARA DE MALESTAR, PRODUCTO DE NO HABER PODIDO DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE...

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONRIENTE Y DE MUY BUEN HUMOR)_ ¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!!! ¿COMO ESTÁN TODOS?

**ASH**.- BUENAS...

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(PESADAMENTE Y CON SOMNOLIENCIA)_ HOLA...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿PERO QUE LES OCURRE?

**OAK**.- ¡PUF! ES QUE ESTUVIMOS DESPIERTOS TODA LA NOCHE. APARECIO EL SOSPECHOSO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ESO ES BUENO!

**BETH**.- SI, PERO SE NOS ESCAPO.

**JENNY**.- ES QUE APARECIO UNO DE SUS COMPLICES Y LO RESCATO.

**ASH**.- YA VEO, ¡PERO QUE MAL!

**DÚPLICA**.- ES CIERTO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE HAREMOS AHORA?

**OAK**.- ¡NO LO SÉ!

**JENNY**.- ¡ESTOY MUY CANSADA COMO PARA PENSAR!

**BETH**.- ¡CONMIGO NO CUENTEN!

**DÚPLICA**.- BUENO, YA PENSAREMOS ALGO.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL. OAK ABRE LA PUERTA DE CASA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON MISTY, QUIEN VIENE VESTIDA CON SUS MEJORES ROPAS Y CON UN PEQUEÑO PAQUETE. ELLA LE SONRÍE AL PROFESOR OAK Y LE PREGUNTA SI PUEDE VERLO A ASH, YA QUE PASO POR SU CASA Y DELIA LE MANIFESTO QUE SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ. OAK LE DICE QUE SI, PERO QUE NO DEPENDE DE ÉL QUE ASH QUIERA HABLAR CON ELLA. ENTONCES LA LLEVA A LA SALA EN QUE LOS DEMÁS SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS...

**OAK**.- ¡CHICOS! LLEGO UNA PERSONA QUE QUIERE HABLAR CON ASH...

**MISTY**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡HOLA!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡¡¡MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- ANTES QUE NADA... QUISIERA DISCULPARME CON TODOS USTEDES POR MI CONDUCTA EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS... SÉ QUE ESTUVE MUY MAL CON USTEDES ASÍ QUE ESPERO ME PERDONEN. QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTUVE MUY MAL INFLUENCIADA Y MAL ASESORADA, POR LO QUE LES RUEGO ME DISCULPEN...

**BETH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO EL DISCURSO)_ ¡TA BIEN CHE! LUEGO HABLAMOS DE ESO, AUNQUE LO MEJOR ES QUE DEJEMOS ESO EN EL PASADO... ¡Y BRINDEMOS POR ESO!

**MISTY**.- _(CONMOVIDA)_ ¿EN SERIO ME PERDONAN?

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

**MISTY**.- AUNQUE DEBO HABLAR A SOLAS CON ASH.

**ASH**.- BUENO, ESTÁ BIEN, AUNQUE JUSTO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DEL RESPONSABLE DE LOS CRÍMENES Y LOS ROBOS EN EL LABORATORIO.

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡SI! PERO YA SABEMOS MUY BIEN QUE NO APARECERÁ MÁS POR AQUÍ... AL MENOS EL VIEJO CRIMINAL. NO SÉ EL NUEVO, CALCULO QUE APARECERÁ SI NO SE CUMPLE LO PEDIDO... _(MIRÁNDOLA DE REOJO)_ ¿VOS QUE OPINÁS SOBRE ESO MISTY?

**MISTY**.- TENÉS RAZON EN ESO DÚPLICA. NO CREO QUE VOLVAMOS A VER AL VIEJO OCULTO. NI TAMPOCO AL NUEVO.

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(EXTRAÑADOS)_ ¿A QUIEN?

**DÚPLICA**.- DE SEGURO QUISISTE DECIR... ¡AL VIEJO CRIMEN!

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡SI, ESO DIJE!

**JENNY**.- ¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO DÚPLICA?

**DÚPLICA**.- DIGAMOS QUE ES... ¡UNA INTUICION FEMENINA!

**OAK**.- COMO SEA... SERÁ MEJOR QUE AHORA DEJEMOS SOLOS A ASH Y MISTY, DE SEGURO TIENEN MUCHO QUE HABLAR ENTRE ELLOS.

**BETH**.- ¡DE ACUERDO! VAMOS A TOMARNOS UNOS VODKAS A LA COCINA.

**OAK**.- ESTÁ BIEN...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡PARA MÍ COCACOLA!

**JENNY**.- NO PUEDO BEBER ALCOHOL EN SERVICIO, PERO LE ACEPTO UNA COCACOLA.

**OAK**.- ¡VAMOS!

LUEGO DE QUE LOS DEMÁS SE RETIRAN MISTY EXTIENDE SUS MANOS Y LE ENTREGA A ASH EL PAQUETE QUE TRAJO CONSIGO. ÉL LO ABRE Y ENCUENTRA EN SU INTERIOR UN RELOJ. EL MISMO TIENE DENTRO DE SU ESFERA UN PIKACHU QUE, CON SUS BRAZOS SEÑALA LAS HORAS A MODO DE MINUTERO Y HORARIO. ASH SONRÍE POR EL REGALO DE MISTY, Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A MODO DE AGRADECIMIENTO. LUEGO DE ESTO COMIENZAN A CHARLAR...

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ASH YO... QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDON.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN.

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ QUE DECIR... ENTIENDO QUE ESTUVE MUY MAL CON VOS... PERO... ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE VOS Y YO... BUENO, ME ENTENDÉS... QUISIERA QUE... ¡VOLVIÉRAMOS A SER NOVIOS!

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO LO SÉ. TE PORTASTE MUY MAL CONMIGO, ME HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO... ¡ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON! SUFRÍ MUCHO CON LO DE JOSEFO... Y LOS DEMÁS.

**MISTY**.- ¡TE JURO QUE ESO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!

**ASH**.- ESO ME LO DECÍS AHORA... ¿Y EN EL FUTURO?

**MISTY**.- EL FUTURO VA A SER MUY BUENO, SÉ QUE PODEMOS VOLVER A SER NOVIOS... DEJAME DEMOSTRARTELO... POR FAVOR.

**ASH**.- NO LO SÉ... EN TODO CASO... DÉJAMELO PENSAR UN TIEMPO...

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN.

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS MÁS DE CHARLA, MISTY SE RETIRA DEL LABORATORIO, PERO ANTES DE SALIR, DÚPLICA LA INTERCEPTA Y LE ENTREGA UN SOBRE COLOR MADERA EXPLICÁNDOLE QUE DENTRO DE ÉL ENCONTRARÁ LOS PAPELES QUE NECESITA. MISTY LE SONRÍE Y LE AGRADECE POR ELLO ADEMÁS DE MANIFESTARLE QUE LE VENDRÁ BIEN PARA DESPEJAR SU MENTE Y CALMAR SU CORAZON PARA PODER VOLVER BIEN CON ASH...

DESPUÉS DE DOS LARGOS MESES, LOS CUALES PARA ASH Y MISTY FUERON CASI COMO DOS SIGLOS, MISTY REGRESA A PUEBLO PALETA DESPUÉS DE ENCONTRARSE FUERA DE LA REGION DURANTE ESE TIEMPO. A PESAR DE ELLO, AMBOS ESTUVIERON EN CONTACTO TELEFONICO, PERO ANTES DE IR A LA CASA DE ASH, DEBE PASAR POR OTRO LUGAR. AL LLEGAR A UNA CASA SITUADA EN LAS AFUERAS DE PALETA, MISTY ATRAVIESA EL JARDÍN DE LA MISMA Y TOCA LA PUERTA. DESDE ADENTRO, ALGUIEN LE GRITA QUE PUEDE ENTRAR. AL INGRESAR, DESCUBRE A DÚPLICA, BROCK, MARITA, SINISTRI Y, PARA SORPRESA SUYA, A BETH QUE TAMBIEN SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ. MISTY LOS SALUDA CON CORDIALIDAD Y LES SONRÍE A TODOS...

**MISTY**.- ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTA BIENVENIDA!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- DE NADA.

**DÚPLICA**.- HOY TENEMOS FESTEJO POR PARTIDA TRIPLE.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿TRIPLE?

**MARITA**.- ¡ASÍ ES! FESTEJAMOS TU INGRESO A LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, EL ASCENSO DE DÚPLICA A LA CATEGORÍA "FEO" Y LA APROBACION DE LA SOLICITUD DE INGRESO DE BETH.

**BETH**.- ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ. SI HUBIERA CONOCIDO ESTA ORGANIZACION ANTES, HUBIERA INGRESADO CON ANTERIORIDAD.

**BROCK**.- AHORA DÚPLICA ESTARÁ AL MISMO NIVEL QUE YO.

**DÚPLICA**.- AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SIEMPRE HAYA SIDO INFERIOR A VOS.

**BROCK**.- _(MOLESTO)_ ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?

**DÚPLICA**.- NADA...

**SINISTRI**.- ¿QUÉ LES PARECE SI COMENZAMOS CON LAS CEREMONIAS?

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

**SINISTRI**.- AL SER EL DE MAYOR CATEGORÍA EN ESTE PUEBLO, ES PARA MÍ UN GRAN HONOR PRESIDIR ESTA CEREMONIA. NOS ENCONTRAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA CELEBRAR EL INGRESO DE BETHIANA GARSIANI A LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO EN LA PRIMERA CATEGORÍA: "GIL" "GRUPO INICIAL LIMITADO", LA APROBACION DEFINITIVA DEL INGRESO DE MISTY [...] A LA ORGANIZACION Y SU ASCENSO A LA CATEGORÍA "PIS" "PRINCIPIANTE INICIAL SUPERIOR", Y EL ASCENSO DE DÚPLICA [...] A LA CATEGORÍA: "FEO" "FUERZA ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA". EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ENTREGARÉ A DÚPLICA SU DISTINCION POR SU ASCENSO.

**DÚPLICA**.- _(RECIBIENDO LA DISTINCION)_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**SINISTRI**.- DE NADA, ES UN HONOR, Y AHORA, MARITA, SI SOS TAN AMABLE, PODRÍAS TOMARLE EL JURAMENTO DE RIGOR A MISTY Y A BETH.

**MARITA**.- BETHIANA GARSIANI, ¿JURÁS DEFENDER LA VIDA DE LOS QUE TENDRÁS QUE PROTEGER, CUIDAR LOS SECRETOS DE LA ORGANIZACION Y PAGAR AL MENOS UNA VEZ AL MES UNA CENA PARA TUS AMIGOS CERCANOS DE LA ORGANIZACION?

**BETH**.- ¡SI JURO!

**SINISTRI**.- OÍDO EL JURAMENTO DE RIGOR, TE CONCEDO EL INGRESO A LA ORGANIZACION.

**MARITA**.- MISTY... ¿JURÁS DEFENDER LA VIDA DE LOS QUE TENDRÁS QUE PROTEGER, CUIDAR LOS SECRETOS DE LA ORGANIZACION Y PAGAR AL MENOS UNA VEZ AL MES UNA CENA PARA TUS AMIGOS CERCANOS DE LA ORGANIZACION?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI JURO!

**SINISTRI**.- OÍDO EL JURAMENTO DE RIGOR, TE CONCEDO EL INGRESO DEFINITIVO A LA ORGANIZACION. Y, PARA COLOCARTE EL DISTINTIVO DE LA MISMA, HAY UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA VOS PRESENTE EN EL LUGAR.

**MISTY**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ AYY... ¿QUIÉN SERÁ?

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, DÚPLICA ABRE UNA PUERTA LATERAL, POR ELLA APARECE ASH TRAYENDO CONSIGO UNA PEQUEÑA CAJITA, AL VERLO MISTY SE EMOCIONA, CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO ABRAZANDOLO Y DANDOLE UN BUEN BESO EN LA BOCA. ASH SE SONROJA Y, PARA SEGUIR CON LAS CEREMONIAS ABRE LA CAJITA EXTRAYENDO DE ELLA UN PEQUEÑO PRENDEDOR CON FORMA DE CRISANTEMO, EL CUAL SE LO COLOCA A MISTY EN EL VESTIDO. CON LA EMOCION A FLOR DE PIEL MISTY CONTINÚA LLORANDO. LUEGO DE TODOS LOS TRISTES MOMENTOS QUE ELLA Y ASH VIVIERON ES JUSTO QUE AHORA LE TOQUEN MOMENTOS DE FELICIDAD...

RATO MÁS TARDE, Y DESPUES DE TODOS LOS CEREMONIALES Y FESTEJOS, MISTY Y ASH VAN A LA CASA DE ESTE, EN DONDE DELIA LOS ESPERA JUNTO AL PROFESOR OAK. ALLÍ, ELLA Y ASH LES ANUNCIAN QUE A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO VUELVEN A SER NOVIOS. ESA NOCHE DELIA PREPARA UNA CENA MUY ESPECIAL PARA LOS HOMENAJEADOS Y LUEGO, ELLOS FESTEJAN SU RECONCILIACION A LA MANERA DE ASH... ¡EN SU HABITACION! EN DONDE AHORA LOS VEMOS A AMBOS DESNUDOS, LUEGO DE HABER HECHO EL AMOR...

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE VOLVAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY ASH. ¡TE AMO!

**ASH**.- TE AMO MISTY... _(AGARRANDOLA DE ATRÁS, "APOYÁNDOLA" Y AGARRANDO CADA UNO DE LOS SENOS DE MISTY CON SUS MANOS)_ ¡¡¡Y NO SABÉS CUANTO TE EXTRAÑÉ AMOR MIO!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y LIGERAMENTE INCOMODA)_ ¡¡¡UUUGGH!!! ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE A MÍ O A MI CUERPO?

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ TE EXTRAÑÉ A VOS... ¡POR SUPUESTO!

**MISTY**.- _(AGARRANDOLO A ASH... ¡AHÍ!)_ ¡¡¡Y YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHÍSIMO!!!

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY! SOLTÁ QUE DUELE.

**MISTY**.- ¡JAJA! SABÉS QUE ASH. CREO QUE DEBO RECONOCER QUE ME GUSTA EL SEXO TANTO COMO A VOS...

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ NO SABÉS LO FELIZ QUE ME PONE SABER ESO.

**MISTY**.- AUNQUE... HAY ALGO MÁS QUE QUIERO DECIRTE.

**ASH**.-¿QUÉ ES MISTY?

**MISTY**.- QUIERO DECIRTE QUE... "ME GUSTA AMANECER EN VOS... AMAME." (*)

**ASH**.- "ME GUSTA DESPERTAR ASÍ... AMAME." (*)

**MISTY**.- "ME GUSTA QUE SEAS PARTE DE MI VIDA... AMAME." (*)

**ASH**.- "ME GUSTA SER YO PARTE DE TU VIDA... AMAME." (*)

**MISTY**.- "ME GUSTA DESPEINARTE EN LAS MAÑANAS... AMAME." (*)

**ASH**.- "ME GUSTA COMPARTIR TU MISMA ALMOHADA... AMAME." (*)

**MISTY**.- "Y CUANDO ME HACÉS SONREIR..." (*)

**ASH**.- "...Y HASTA CUANDO ME HACÉS LLORAR..." (*)

**MISTY**.- "...CON TODO LO QUE VOS ME DAS..." (*)

**ASH**.- "... CON TODA, TODA NUESTRA INTIMIDAD. ME GUSTA CUANDO TE ENOJÁS CONMIGO... AMAME." (*)

**MISTY**.- "ME GUSTA CUANDO ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO... AMAME. ME GUSTA ASÍ NOMÁS TAL COMO SOS." (*)

**ASH**.- "ME GUSTA CUANDO DECÍS QUE ME QUERÉS... AMAME." (*)

**MISTY**.- TE AMO MI ASHITO.

**ASH**.- TE AMO MISTYSHITA.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ NOS ESPERARÁ EN EL FUTURO?

**ASH**.- DE SEGURO MUCHA FELICIDAD...

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO MIENTRAS TOMA UNA DE LAS MANOS DE ASH Y SE LA PASA POR SU PROPIO VIENTRE)_ ACASO... ¿YA TE DISTE CUENTA?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ NO... NO LO SABÍA.

**MISTY**.- SENTÍA MOLESTÍAS EN EL VIENTRE... LUEGO... ME ATRASÉ COMO UN MES Y VINIERON LAS NAUSEAS Y LOS VOMITOS... FINALMENTE ME HICE EL ANÁLISIS Y DIO POSITIVO...

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTÍSIMO)_ E... ¿EN SERIO AMOR?

**MISTY**.- ASÍ ES, SOS EL PRIMERO EN SABERLO. 

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿CUÁNDO FUE QUE...?

**MISTY**.- ¿TE ACORDÁS LA NOCHE DE FESTEJO QUE TUVIMOS EN CASA, LUEGO DE LOS FESTEJOS POR EL ANIVERSARIO DE LA CIUDAD?

**ASH**.- SI, YA PASARON COMO TRES MESES...

**MISTY**.- ES EL TIEMPO EXACTO DE MI EMBARAZO.

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR ESO... ¡TE AMO!

**MISTY**.- TE AMO MI ASHITO OSHITO... _(Y COMIENZAN A BESARSE, ABRAZARSE, Y A... ¡BUENO, YA SABEN! ;) ^_^ )_

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LOS HECHOS RELATADOS, MISTY LOGRO LLEGAR A LA CATEGORIA "FEO" DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO. EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRA ARREGLANDO EL JARDÍN DE LO QUE ANTES ERA LA CASA DE DELIA Y QUE AHORA ES LA CASA QUE COMPARTEN ELLA Y ASH. DELIA KETCHUM SE FUE A VIVIR CON EL PROFESOR OAK, QUIENES SE CASARON Y ADOPTARON A UN HUÉRFANO COMO SU HIJO. JENNY Y SINISTRI SE FUERON A VIVIR JUNTOS A CIUDAD VIOLETA, ELLA SE RETIRO DE LAS FUERZAS POLICIALES Y SINISTRI ES AHORA LÍDER DE LA REGION JOHTO DE LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO. BROCK SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE TORPE DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION, PERO FINALMENTE DESCUBRIO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MARITA, POR LO QUE AHORA SON FELICES EN PUEBLO PALETA, VIVIENDO EN LA MISMA CASA EN DONDE SE HIZO LA CEREMONIA DE INGRESO DE MISTY. BETH PERMANECE DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION CON LA CATEGORÍA "MEO", RICHIE, SU AHORA FLAMANTE ESPOSO, FUNDO JUNTO A ELLA UNA CLÍNICA DE SICOLOGÍA EN DONDE PRESTAN SERVICIO SICOLOGICO A LA POBLACION DE PALETA. LAS HERMANAS DE MISTY SIGUEN PRESIDIENDO EL GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD, PERO, SE ENCUENTRAN "MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADAS". DÚPLICA CONTINÚA CON SUS ESPECTÁCULOS EN PUEBLO PALETA JUNTO A SUS DITTOS Y TAMBIEN PERMANECE DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO CON LA CATEGORÍA "OPA". ASH, GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE DÚPLICA, REABRIO SU GIMNASIO Y RECUPERO NO SOLO SU PRESTIGIO PERDIDO, SINO QUE CONSIGUIO AUMENTAR SUS GANANCIAS GRACIAS A LA BUENA ADMINISTRACION DE MISTY, QUE COMO DIJIMOS AL PRINCIPIO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SE ENCUENTRA ARREGLANDO EL HERMOSO JARDÍN QUE FUERA DE DELIA. EN SU REMERA LLEVA PUESTO UN PEQUEÑO PRENDEDOR EN FORMA DE CRISANTEMO Y AHORA, UN CHICO PELIRROJO DE UNOS TRES AÑOS DE EDAD SE ACERCA A ELLA LLEVANDO CONSIGO UN LIBRO...

**CHICO**.- ¡MAMÍ! ¿ME LEERÍAS EL CUENTO OTRA VEZ?

**MISTY**.- ¡AY PABLITO! ¿QUÉ NO ESTÁ TU PAPÁ POR AHÍ CERCA PARA QUE TE LO LEA?

**PABLITO**.- ESTÁ EN EL GIMNASIO, TIENE UN DUELO.

**MISTY**.- BUENO, ESTÁ BIEN. _(AL VER EL LIBRO)_ ¿ESTE LIBRO TRAJISTE?

**PABLITO**.- ¡SI! ES EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTA.

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO, VAMOS A SENTARNOS ACÁ, EN EL SUELO.

MISTY Y SU HIJO SE SIENTAN EN EL SUELO, EN LA TAPA DEL LIBRO PODEMOS VER LOS SIGUIENTES DATOS: "MISTY KETCHUM. LA LEYENDA DEL SEÑOR OCULTO. EDITORIAL PALETA" CUANDO LO ABRE PARA LEERLO, SIENTE UN LIGERO ESCALOFRÍO. AL ALZAR LA VISTA, VE DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL A UNA PERSONA VESTIDA DE AZUL OSCURO, UNA CAPA ROJA Y NEGRA, BOINA NEGRA, ANTIFAZ CON FORMA DE OJOS DE GATO Y UNA GRAN ESPADA, LA ESTÁ MIRANDO. MISTY LE SONRÍE Y LE GUIÑA UN OJO. ESTA PERSONA LE SONRÍE TAMBIEN Y LE GUIÑA EL OJO. ENTONCES, MISTY COMIENZA CON SU LECTURA ANTE LA EXPECTANCIA DE SU HIJO...

**MISTY**.- ¡A VER! "LA LEYENDA DEL SEÑOR OCULTO" ESCRITO POR...

**PABLITO**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡MAMI!

**MISTY**.- ¡COMENCEMOS! "LA LEYENDA INDICA QUE EL ESPÍRITU DEL SEÑOR OCULTO PROTEJE A LAS PAREJAS QUE SE AMAN. ESTE RELATO COMIENZA EN PUEBLO PALETA..."

**FIN.**

¡ACLARACION! LOS RENGLONES MARCADOS CON: (*) SON FRAGMENTOS DE LA CANCION "AMAME" DE BARBARA Y DICK.

¡Y SE TERMINO NOMÁS! LUEGO DE SEIS MESES EXACTOS ESTE FIC LLEGO A SU FIN. ¡¡¡QUE COINCIDENCIA!!! JUSTO UN DÍA 21 DE MES... Y ENCIMA CUANDO AQUÍ COMENZABA LA PRIMAVERA... Y EN EL HEMISFERIO NORTE EL OTOÑO, BIEN, AHORA OCURRE LO CONTRARIO JUSTO CUANDO  EL FIC TERMINA... Y MUCHAS COSAS PASARON DESDE QUE COMENZÉ A ESCRIBIRLO Y A PUBLICARLO. HUBO MUCHOS QUE ESTUVIERON A FAVOR Y EN CONTRA DEL FIC, PERO CREO QUE EL FINAL NO LOS DEFRAUDO... ESPERO :P ES TRISTE PARA MÍ TERMINAR ESTE FIC, YA QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO LE TOMÉ UN CARIÑO MUY ESPECIAL, PERO, POR EL MOMENTO Y COMO LO DIJE ANTES, SE ME OCURRIERON VARIOS FINALES PARA EL FIC. DE TODOS ELLOS, ESTE ES EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTO. PERO PARA NO SER MALO, ESCRIBIRÉ BREVEMENTE LOS OTROS TRES FINALES QUE TENÍA PLANEADO Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE LUEGO DE LEERLOS OPINEN Y ME DIGAN CUAL LES GUSTO MÁS. ES UN GUSTO HABER COMPARTIDO CON TODOS USTEDES TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN EL QUE, DOMINGO A DOMINGO IBA PUBLICANDO Y USTEDES IBAN LEYENDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. LA COSTUMBRE NO SE TERMINARÁ, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LEAN ESTAS LÍNEAS, ESTARÉ TERMINANDO (ESPERO) OTRO NUEVO FIC :D QUE NO SE RELACIONA EN NADA CON ESTE... Y TAMBIÉN TENGO EN PLANES REALIZAR UNO RELACIONADO DIRECTAMENTE CON ESTE... ¡Y MUCHAS MÁS IDEAS! ASÍ QUE ESPERO PODER SEGUIR COMPARTIENDO CON TODOS USTEDES NUEVOS FIC Y NUEVAS LECTURAS. ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LOS CAPÍTULOS SEMANA A SEMANA!!! MI MAIL COMO SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com  ¡¡¡SUERTE A TODOS, A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE VIVA POR SIEMPRE EL AMOR ENTRE ASH Y MISTY!!!

PASEMOS A LOS MENSAJES: MEWSTOR: BUENO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL. ¿ERA QUIEN SOSPECHABAS EL ASESINO? FEDERICO: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL. ARCÁNGEL 9: ¿ACERTASTE? "YO": TU HERMANA NO OPINA IGUAL, Y RESPONDO AQUÍ POR QUE ES PÚBLICO AL IGUAL QUE LOS REVIEWS. ESO ES TODO POR AHORA. LOS DEJARE CON UNAS PERSONAS QUE LES QUIEREN DECIR UNAS COSITAS, PERO ANTES LES COMENTO QUE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PONDRÉ "EL FIC QUE NO FUE" ES DECIR, LO QUE ELIMINÉ DE LO QUE SE PUBLICO, Y DESPUÉS DURANTE ESA SEMANA PONDRÉ LOS OTROS FINALES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON. ASÍ EL PRIMER DOMINGO DE ABRIL PODRÉ ESTRENAR MI NUEVO FIC JUNTO AL MES QUE SE INICIA. ¡¡¡MUCHA SUERTE PARA TODOS!!! NOS ESTAMOS ESCRIBIENDO.

JULIAN MANES.

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS EL HABER LEÍDO ESTE FIC, FUE UN GUSTO HABER PARTICIPADO DE ÉL. ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO TODOS LOS FICS QUE SE PUBLICAN EN ESTA PÁGINA, HAY MUCHOS ESCRITORES CON TALENTO Y HABILIDAD PARA LAS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO QUE ALGUN DÍA LLEGUEN A SER FAMOSOS ESCRITORES. LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESCRIBEN Y PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES. PROXIMAMENTE SE PUBLICARÁ UN NUEVO FIC. ESPERO VERLOS NUEVAMENTE EN ÉL. COMO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ PENDIENTE DE MISTY Y DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ELLA, ADEMÁS DE CAPTURAR MÁS Y MEJORES POKÉMONS. ¡GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!

¡HOLA! SOY MISTY. EN VERDAD FUE MUY DIFÍCIL PARA MÍ TRABAJAR EN ESTE FIC, TUVE QUE PONER MUCHO DE MÍ PARA INTERPRETAR ESTAS SITUACIONES TAN PARTICULARES... CREO QUE ES UNO DE LOS FICS MÁS DIFÍCILES QUE HICE... SIN CONTAR LOS INSULTOS QUE RECIBÍ... OJALÁ COMPRENDAN QUE FUE UNA ACTUACION. ES TRISTE PARA MÍ NO PODER ESTAR EN LA SERIE, EXTRAÑO MUCHO A ASH Y SUS OCURRENCIAS, PERO EN LOS FICS PUEDO PARTICIPAR A PLENO Y SIN LIMITACIONES. AGRADEZCO LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJARON EN LOS REVIEWS... INCLUSO LOS MALOS YA QUE ME DEMUESTRA QUE TRABAJE MUY BIEN. EN ESTOS DÍAS, Y TAL COMO SE DIJO, PUBLICARÁN APUNTES, VERSIONES ELIMINADAS Y DEMASES, LO QUE ME PERMITIRÁ PODER TOMARME UN DESCANSO...

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AAAH NO!!! SI ELLA SE TOMA VACACIONES, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VACACIONES.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿¿¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ME TOMARÉ VACACIONES???

**ASH**.- ¡DIJISTE QUE TE TOMARÁS UN DESCANSO!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡TENGO DERECHO! FUI LA QUE MÁS TRABAJO EN ESTE FIC!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SI!!! PERO FUI YO EL QUE MÁS SUFRIO, POR SI NO TE ENTERASTE. (NDA: O_O )

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ADEMÁS EN PASCUAS TRABAJAREMOS!!! Y POR LO QUE TENGO ENTENDIDO NO TENDREMOS DESCANSOS YA QUE LUEGO DEL FIC QUE SIGUE SE PUBLICARÁ OTRO Y SIN TIEMPO DE INTERMEDIO. (NDA: Ö)

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PARA ESO NOS PAGAN EXTRA!!! (NDA: ¡CALMA! ustedes dos son las estrellas del fic, tienen derecho a tomarse un descanso)

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO? (NDA. ¡MA CLARO! )

**ASH Y MISTY**.-¡¡¡PERFECTO!!!

**ASH**.- IREMOS A BARILOCHE. SIEMPRE QUISE IR ALLÍ.

**MISTY**.- ¡NINGUN BARILOCHE! ME GUSTA EL MAR, ¡VAMOS A LAS GRUTAS!

**ASH**.- ¿LAS GRUTAS? SI QUERÉS MAR MEJOR VAMOS A TUCUMÁN.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡EN TUCUMÁN NO HAY MAR!!!

**ASH**.- AY... CIERTO... ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A BARILOCHE!

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡LAS GRUTAS!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡BARILOCHE!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡LAS GRUTAS!!! (NDA: ¡CALMA! Vayan a los dos lados, total están cerca)

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡BUENA IDEA!!! (NDA: ^_^ )

**MISTY**.- IREMOS PRIMERO A LAS GRUTAS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡IREMOS PRIMERO A BARILOCHE!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡LAS GRUTAS!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡BARILOCHE!!!  (NDA: _ )

¿CONTINUARÁ?

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTISIETE) MARZO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE/MARCELA ELIANA ESTERMAREN, PACHA/VERONICA TAO BELES BUÑUEL, RIKA/MARISOL FABIANA TIBERTINI, JOSEFO, NIKO, MARK/MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES, ARIEL NERES..., LA FLACA, LA CARTO/ LA CATRO, MARITA, ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, DARCHIN, VISITANTE, FELI/FELISA PALMER OREYA Y TOBY PALMER OREYA SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON. 


	28. APUNTES

"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"

**(IDEAS Y APUNTES QUE TOMÉ MIENTRAS IBA ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC.)**

LAS MAS VIEJAS SE ENCUENTRAN AL FINAL, LAS MAS NUEVAS AL PRINCIPIO. LOS RECIBÍA A MEDIDA QUE SALIAN, ES POR ESO QUE ESTNA CON FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS, VARIOS FORMATOS Y MEZCLADAS LAS MAYÚSCULAS CON MINÚSCULAS. ALGUNAS QUE ESCRIBÍ FINALMENTE NO FUERON UTILIZADAS EN EL FIC.

MODIFICAR LOS TEXTOS ANTERIORES DE ROBO DE DESTILADO AGREGANDO QUE  CONSUME EN EL MOMENTO UN FRASCO. VER EL TEMA DE QUE LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY SABEN LO DE LA "DOBLE IDENTIDAD Y LO DE LA ROPA NEGRA DE OCULTO.

RESUMEN CAPITULO 26: LA LEYENDA INDICA QUE EL ESPIRITU DEL SEÑOR OCULTO PROTEJE A LAS PAREJAS QUE SE AMAN.

DIALOGO ENTRE ASH Y DUPLICA EN EL LABORATORIO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE OAK LES DICE DE LOS EFECTOS DE LAS DROGAS ESTO VA DESPUES DE QUE UN RATATTA DEL GUPO D CAE POR ERROR EN EL GRUPO A

ASH.- A QUE CONCLUSIONES LLEGO PROFESOR

OAK.- OCURRE QUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EL VILEPLUME AFECTA EL FUNCIONAMIENTO CEREBRAL DE LOS RATTATAS

ASH.- AH SI Y DE QUE FORMA

OAK.- LOS EMBRUTECE, ES DECIR, LOS LLEVA A TENER UN COMPORTAMIENTO REPETITIVO. O SEA UN COMPORTAMIENTO GREGARIO

ASH.- ¿GREGARIO? 

OAK.- SI, GREGARIO, ES DECIR, QUE HACEN LO QUE UN LIDER LES ORDENA. O SEA, PIERDEN SU VOLUNTAD PROPIA, ADEMÁS DE IDIOTIZARLOS

DUPLICA.- ¿CUANTOS DE ESOS FRASCOS TE TOMASTE ASH?

ASH.- JAJAJAA QUE GRACIOSA, ¡¡¡NO ME TOME NINGUNO!!!

DESPUES DE ESO VA LA ESCENA EN QUE ASH SE TOMA OTRA BOTELLA DE FORMULA

DIALOGO ENTRE BROCK Y DUPLICA DESPUES DEL DIALOGO ANTERIOR

DUPLICA.- NO ENTIENDO A QUE VINISTE ESTA VES

BROCK.- VINE A CONSULTARTE ALGO, SE QUE TRABAJAS EN EL LABORATORIO Y QUERIA SABER UNAS COSAS

DUPLICA.- AH SI? QUE QUERES SABER?

BROCK SE QUE OAK TERMINO CON LOS ESTUDIOS DE LOS RATTATAS, A QUE CONCLUSIONES LLEGO

DUPLICA.- ¡¡Y YO QUE SE!!!

BROCK.- ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ESTE CASO ME TIENE MAL.

DUPLICA.- LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE OAK LA LLAMO A BETH PARA HACERLE UNAS CONSULTAS SOBRE LAS CONDUCTAS DE LOS RATATAS.

BROCK.- A BETH, LA SIC"LOGA?

DUPLICA.- SI, A BETH

BROCKO. EN SERIO, A BETH?

DUPLICA.- (IMPACIOENTE) SI BROCK A BETH

BROCK.- A BETH, LA DE LAS TETAS GIGANTES?

DUPLICA.- SI IDIOTA SI, A LA MISMA!

BROCK.- NECESITO SABER QUE LE DIJO, QUIEOR UN INFORME DE ESO

DUPLICA.- FIJAT VOS, PARA ESO LA TENES A MARITA DE HAKER

BROCK.- OCURRE QUE AUN NO MANDARON LOS INFORMES POR MAIL.... ADEMÁS LOS PRECISO AHORA PARA MANDAR A ARRESTAR AL SOSPECHOSO DE LOS CRÍMENES

DUPLICA.- ¡AL SOSPECHOSO DE LOS CRIMENES? Y SEGÚN VOS, QUIEN ES?

BROCK.- ES NI MAS NI MENOS QUE ¡DELIA KETCHUM!

DUPLICA.- JAJAJA (SARCÁSTICA) ES LA PELOTUDEZ MAS GRANDE QUE ESCUCHE EN MI VIDA. TE ASEGURO QUE NO ES DELIA LA RESPONSABLE DE LOS CIRMENES

DUPLICA TOMA EL FRASCO DEL QUE TOMO ASH, VUELCA UNAS GOTAS QUE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DE EL SOBRE UN PAPEL BLANCO, AL VER LA TONALIDAD DE LAS MISMAS, EXCLAMA PARA SI MISMA: ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA... ¡AHORA ENTOIENDO LA ACTITUD DE ASH!

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (CAPÍTULO VENTID"S) FEBRERO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE, PACHA, RIKA, JOSEFO, NIKO, ARIEL NERES..., FELI/FELISA, Y TOBY SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.

ESQUEMAA DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS:

CAP21: MUERE INESITA: LISTO.

CA22: MUERE JOSEFO: LISTO

CAP23: APARECE MARK: LISTO. MUERE FELI: LISTO

CAP 24: LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY TERMINAN CON ASH: LISTO. MUEREN SUS AMIGAS (CON LA BOMBA DE CARBURO) PASO AL CAP25

CAP25 MUEREN LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY. MUERE MARK. LISTO.

CAP26: MUERE PETER 

CAP27: FINAL

CAP28: FINAL ALTERNATIVO

CAP29: APUNTES

VEMOS A ASH TOMANDO DE UNO DE LOS FRASCOS DEL DESTILADO... Y DÚPLICA LO VE...

INESITA CANTA: "FIESTA" DE RAFAELA CARRA.

LAS AMIGAS DE MISTY EN UN PRIMER MOMENTO NO QUIEREN AYUDARLA DEBIDO A QUE INTUYEN QUE ALGO MALO LES OCURRIR, YA QUE LAS QUE ANTES LA AYUDARON ESTAN MURTAS.

INCLUIR LA CANCI"N "AMAME" DE BARBARA Y DICK EN EL FINAL. CON ASH Y MISTY CANTANDO CADA UNO DE LOS VERSOS DE LA CANCI"N.

JOSEFO ES QUIEN LE LLEVA LA COMIDA A LA CASA POR QUE SUS PADRES SON DUEÑOS DE LA ROTISERIA

EN ESE POZO QUE CREAN AHORA, ES EN DONDE CAERA OCULTO.

ASH LE HABLA A MISTY SOBRE LA BOMBA DE CARBURO, LA CONVERSACION ES INTERRUMPIDA POR INESITA.

INCORPORAR UNA ESCENA EN LA QUE AMBOS ESTEN EN SUS CIUDADES MASTURBANDOSE SIMULTANEAMENTE.

DÚPLICA Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO, ¿AMBOS SON PAREJA?

INESITA MUERE "HERVIDA" OCULTO ARROJA UN ELEMENTO ELECTRICO A SU BAÑADERA MIENTRAS ELLA SE BAÑABA. LA MADRE DE INESITA ENCUENTRA AL CADAVER. Y JENNY VE A LA MADRE DE INESITA EN LA TELE CUANDO OCURRE ESTO Y LA RECONOCE COMO A LA HIJA DE PUTA QUE LA MALACONSEJO CON SINISTRI.

OCULTO USA A JOSEFO COMO ALFILETERO.

OCULTO MATA A HACHAZOS A FELI Y LUEGO LA TIRA A LA BASURA EN LAS BOLSAS NEGRAS DE CONSORCIO. LOS BASUREROS ROMPEN UNA BOLSA POR ACCIDENTE Y POR ESO DESCUBREN EL CRIMEN. FRASE A USAR: "MORIRAS COMO UNA BRUJA: DECAPITADA"

JOSEFO DROGANDOSE EN UNA HABITACION CON PINTURAS SICODELICAS MIENTRAS ESCUCHA, LIGH MY FIRE DE THE DOORS. Y EN ESA SITUACION ES QUE OCULTO LO ASESINA, CON UNA SUPERSOBREDOSIS MIENTRAS LE CORTA LA LENGUA Y LE ARRANCA TODOS LOS DIENTES, POR HABERLA BESADO. FRASE A INCLUIR: "MIENTRAS SUENA REPETIDAMENTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, LIGT MY FIRE COMO UNA ESPELUZNANTE MARCHA FUNEBRE SIKODELICA…" :P JEJEJE QUE BUENA FRASE, JUSTAMENTE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ESE TEMA MIENTRAS SE ME OCURRE LA IDEA Y CREO A JOSEFO COMO PERSONAJE.

LA MADRE DE INESITA ES LA QUE LE DIJO LA MISMA IDIOTEZ A JENNY QUE INESITA LE DIJO A MISTY

LE TIENDEN UNA TRAMPA A OCULTO, LE PONEN EL DESTILADO DE SALVEIOO PARA QUE SE LO TOME, DE ESA FORMA SE LE PASA EL EFECTO Y DESCUBREN QUE ES EN REALIDAD… LUEGO DE ESO Y ANTES DE QUE LO DESCUBRAN, OCULTO CAE JUNTO A QUIEN LO RECONOCE A UN POZO, CUANDO SE ORGANIZA PARA RESCATARLO DE AHÍ, "HUYE" MIENTRAS QU LOS DEMAS SE EMPECINAN EN BUSCARLO, DANDOLO POR MUETO Y CERRANDO EL CASO.

ASH ES "VIOLADO" SALVAJEMENTE POR…

En un momento los rattatas escapan de su cerco y se dirigen al destilador en donde esta la planta salveioo y sin querer se la toman. Lo que provoca que vuelvan a la normalidad

"si el es oculto, yo soy descubre" LEI DE VUELTA EL LIBRO Y REDESCUBRI ESA FRASE.

"Así como la bondad estaba en los trazos de uno, la maldad se reflejaba en el rostro del otro" Y ESTA TAMBIEN.

El destilado de vileplume en vez de provocar parálisis provoca el efecto contrario: aumento de fuerzas por lo tanto, la planta salveioo destilada provocara el efecto contrario, le resta fuerzas, actúa como  calmante.

Oak descubre lo que le ocurre a los rattatas con el compuesto y de "casualidad" descubre el antídoto, la formula que ash se tomo, o sea el remedio que estaba preparando que seria un destilado de planta salveioo 

OCULTO DESTROZA A PETER, LE ARRANCA LA LENGUA, LOS DIENTES Y CUANDO ESTA AGONIZANDO LE ARROJA EL FOSFORO LIKIDO, AL VERLO ARDER EN LLAMAS ROMPE A LLORAR DE BRONCA Y PLACER MIENTRAS GRITA FURIOSAMENTE: ME DESTRUISTE LA VIDA HIJO DE PUTA.

OCULTO LE ARROJA F"SFORO LIQUIDO EN LAS BOLAS AL TIPO QUE TUVO SEXO CON ELLA (TUVO? O INTENTO?)

JENNY MANDA A PROTEGER A PETER, AL NO SER ASESINADO, (ASESINAN A PIKACHU) ES DESPLAZADA DEL CARGO POR "MALA Investigación" LUEGO PETER ES ASESINADO

JENNY ES RELEVADA DE SU CARGO, LA REEMPLAZA OTRO POLICIA IDIOTA QUE EMPEORA LAS COSAS

IDEAS: BROCK ES EL AGENTE SECRETO, SE ENTERO (MEJOR DICHO SU ORGANIZACI"N SE ENTERO) DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE OAK AL INTERCEPTAR UN MAIL QUE EL VIEJITO LE ENVIO AL PROFESOR ELM, ENTONCES LO DESIGNAN A ÉL PARA QUE INVESTIGUE.

IDEAS: EL CORAZON DE GARY APARECE CLAVADO CON UN PUÑAL EN UNA DE LAS PAREDES.

IDEAS: LOS CRÍMENES QUEDARAN IMPUNES, SERA UNA NUEVA LEYENDA DE PUEBLO PALETA

IDEAS: ASH LLORANDO EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA, EN LA NOCHE CON SU MAMA A LA QUE ÉL LE PREGUNTA: POR QUE ME DEJO MISTY???

UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE DÚPLICA Y OCULTO EN EL CUAL ELLA LE REPROCHA LOS CRÍMENES QUE COMETE. ¿Y SI FUERA DELIA EL SEÑOR OCULTO?

IDEAS: Misty empieza a ver con cariño a PETER, empieza con planteos y dudas con ash, él le pregunta si lo ama, ella le dice "no lo se" le pide un tiempo, se siguen viendo, se tratan de amigovios, ella cree que no lo ama y deja a ash UNICAMENTE por que sus amigas se lo dijeron, comienza a haber mas asesinatos, matan a las amigas de Misty. 

Ideas: final alternativo: Misty esta vestida de negro leyendo un libro (el EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR JECKIL Y MR HIDE)  en un lugar apoyada en una pared (con anteojos negros y todo) ash se le acerca (vestido de negro CON EL LIBRO AMOR SIN BARRERAS) y le pregunta: you're Mr Hidden Y ella contesta: yes, i am, and you're master ketchum En ese momento se besan y se van caminando hasta llegar a una zona cercana a un bosque, alli aparece brock y los intercepta, brock dice que es agente secreto y que los estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo, el les pregunta si se van y ellos le responden que si, brock dice "no vuelvan mas por este pueblo… o debere arrestarlos" ANTES DE IRSE CADA UNO LES DA LOS LIBROS A BROCK Y RECIEN EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESCUBRE EL TITULO DE LOS LIBROS ;) ellos se van a islas naranjas montados en un lapras (hijo del de ash) besandose bajo la luz de la luna.

Esto es una grabación: tanto Ash, como Misty y yo estamos descansando. Asi que este fin de semana pondremos "grabaciones" y el proximo domingo habra estreno de fic. MUCHA SUERTE!!!

Julian Manes


	29. EL FIC QUE NO FUE

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS DENTRO DEL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, EL SITIO ESTÁ ESPECIALMENTE ACONDICIONADO PARA LO QUE VEREMOS A CONTINUACION.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS VEMOS ENTRAR A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH. SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS EN EL LUGAR MIENTRAS QUE ELLOS SALUDAN AL "PÚBLICO", INSTANTE EN EL CUAL VEMOS EL OPUESTO EN DONDE SOLO ESTÁ WOBBUFFET CON UN EQUIPO DE MÚSICA QUE SE ENCUENTRA REPRODUCIENDO UN CD DE APLAUSOS...

**JESSE**.- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! SUFICIENTE, BOLA DE MASA AZUL. _(SONRIENTE)_ GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PIDIERON POR NUESTRA PRESENCIA DENTRO DE ESTE FIC. ANTES DE COMENZAR DEBO LEERLES ALGO: "DE ACUERDO A LA SIGUIENTE RESOLUCION JUDICIAL, DEBE PERMITIRSELES A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH TRABAJAR EN EL FIC DENOMINADO: 'EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y ELSEÑOR OCULTO' POR EL HECHO DE PERTENECER A LA SERIE..."

**JAMES**.- _(CONTENTO)_ QUE SUERTE QUE PUDIMOS CONSEGUIR ESA ORDEN JUDICIAL FALSIFICADA...

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡CALLATE IDIOTA!!! _(DISIMULANDO)_ EEEH, NO LE HAGAN CASO...

**MEOWTH**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO DECÍS LA VERDAD? ESTAMOS APROVECHANDO QUE TODOS SE FUERON DE VACACIONES PARA PRESENTAR ESTOS CAPÍTULOS INÉDITOS DEL FIC.

**JESSE**.- ¡BUENO SI, ESTÁ BIEN ES ESO LO QUE HICIMOS! ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?

**JAMES**.- QUE NADIE SE CREYO LO QUE DIJISTE.

**MEOWTH**.- ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER?

**JESSE**.- ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES VIO EL ESPECIAL NÚMERO 138 DE LOS SIMPSONS?

**JAMES Y MEOWTH**.- ¡NO!

**JESSE**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! SE SUPONE QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER LO MISMO QUE HIZO TROY MCLURE.

**JAMES**.- DE ACUERDO...

**JESSE**.- ¡BUENOS  DÍAS, BUENAS TARDES!, Y POR SI NO LOS VEO MÁS TARDE ¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES!

**MEOWTH**.- TE SALIO MUY ONDA "EL SHOW DE TRUMAN"

**JESSE**.- AYYYY...

**JAMES**.- ¡ESPECTACULARES NOCHES!

**MEOWTH**.- MMMM... ESO YA LO ESCUCHÉ EN OTRO LADO...

**JESSE**.- ¡QUE TAL! ¿COMO LES VA? ¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES!

**MEOWTH**.- ESO TAMBIÉN.

**JAMES**.- ¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES AMÉRICA!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡REPETIDO!

**JESSE**.- ¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES FAMILIA REUNIDA FRENTE AL TELEVISOR! BUENAS NOCHES MEOWTH, BUENAS NOCHES WOBBUFFET...

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(HACIENDO GESTO DE "VIEJITA")_ ¡¡¡CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES!!!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡ESO LO HACEN EN CQC!!!

**JESSE**.- _(SEÑALANDO UNAS SILLAS Y SENTÁNDOSE EN UNA)_ CABALLEROS, SI SON TAN AMABLES...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡Y ESO TAMBIEN!!!

**JAMES**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ CREO QUE NO NOS QUEDA OTRA OPCION...

**JESSE**.- ¡ES CIERTO! ¿POR  QUE NO LO HICIMOS ANTES? ¡¡¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS!!!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!

**JESSE**.- ¡PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACION!

**JAMES**.- ¡PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACION!

**JESSE**.- ¡PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS!

**JESSE**.- ¡JESSE!

**JAMES**.- ¡JAMES!

**JESSE**.- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

**JAMES**.- ¡RÍNDANSE AHORA O PREPARENSE PARA LUCHAR!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡MIAU ASÍ ES!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡WOOOOBUUUU!

**JESSE**.- ES UN GUSTO PARA NOSOTROS HABER SIDO ELEGIDOS PARA PRESENTAR ESTOS CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES...

**JAMES**.- EN VERDAD FUE PORQUE NO  HABÍA NADIE MÁS DISPONIBLE YA QUE TODOS  ESTÁN DE VACACIONES...

**JESSE**.- (GOLPEÁNDOLO CON UN DIARIO ENROLLADO) ¡NADIE TE PREGUNTO NADA! EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD VEREMOS LO QUE HEMOS DENOMINADO: "EL FIC QUE NO FUE" ES DECIR TODOS  AQUELLOS  CAPÍTULOS QUE SE ELIMINARON POR ALGUNA RAZON O POR OTRA Y QUE NO FUERON INCLUIDOS EN EL FIC ORIGINAL. AQUÍ VERÁN DIÁLOGOS INÉDITOS, ESCENAS RECORTADAS Y DEMASES.

**JAMES**.- AL IGUAL QUE ROBER LOUIS STEVENSON, JULIAN MANES ESCRIBIO UNA PRIMERA VERSION DELFIC "EL EXTRAÑO CASO" LA HISTORIA CUENTA QUE LUEGO DE QUE STEVENSON LE LEYERA EL MANUSCRITO PRELIMINAR DE DICHO LIBRO A SU ESPOSA Y A ELLA NO LE AGRADO.

**JESSE**.- HECHO QUE MOTIVO QUE STEVENSON ARROJARA AL FUEGO DE SU CHIMENEA ESE MANUSCRITO PRELIMINAR.

**MEOWTH**.- SABEMOS BIEN QUE LUEGO EN TRES DÍAS LO RESCRIBIO Y ESTA VEZ DESTINADO AL MAYOR ÉXITO DE LITERATURA.

**JESSE**.- COMO SIEMPRE, UNA MUJER DETRÁS DE UN GRAN HOMBRE.

**JAMES**.- A JULIAN LE OCURRIO LO MISMO. LUEGO DE QUE SE LO DIERA A... ELLA LO LEYO Y NO LE AGRADO, POR LO CUAL JULIAN DECIDIO REESCRIBIR TODOS LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS ORIENTANDO EL FIC EN OTRA DIRECCION, QUE ES EL FIC QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN.

**JESSE**.- PERO A DIFERENCIA DE STEVENSON, JULIAN GUARDO ESE MATERIAL, EL CUAL LO VEREMOS HOY YA QUE NO ESTÁ ÉL PARA DECIRNOS NADA Y TAMPOCO ESTÁ COMO PARA PUBLICAR OTRA COSA.

**MEOWTH**.- NO PUDO ARROJARLO A LA CHIMENEA PORQUE JULIAN NOTIENE CHIMENEA EN SU CASA.

**JESSE**.- ASÍ QUE AHORA VEREMOS EN EXCLUSIVA ESE MATERIAL. ¡CORRE PELÍCULA!

**JAMES**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿QUÉ PELÍCULA?

**JESSE**.- ¡NO LO SÉ! ESO DICEN SIEMPRE EN LA TV.

**JAMES**.- ¡AHORA SE USA EL DVD!

**JESSE**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! MEOWTH, HACÉ RODAR EL DVD.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡COMO QUIERAS!

AHORA VEMOS A MEOWTH JUGANDO CON UN DVD HACIENDOLO RODAR POR EL PISO, AL VERLO, JESSE SE TIRA EN UN SOFÁ Y EXCLAMA:

**JESSE**.- ¡ESO ME PASA POR PONER A UN GATO A HACER EL TRABAJO DE UNA MUJER! VAMOS A LA PELI DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO: UNO**

EL MISMO SE SITÚA VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH Y SUS AMIGOS TERMINARON CON SUS VIAJES DE ENTRENAMIENTO. ASH ES UN RECONOCIDO MAESTRO POKÉMON DE 25 AÑOS DE EDAD, MISTY, CON SUS 27 AÑOS, ES UNA FAMOSA ENTRENADORA DE POKÉMONS DE AGUA EN EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CELESTE, Y BROCK SE SIGUE OCUPANDO DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA ADEMÁS DE SER UN IMPORTANTE CRIADOR POKÉMON. TRACEY ES UN CIENTÍFICO QUE COLABORA JUNTO AL PROFESOR OAK. Y DELIA… ES LA MAMÁ DE ASH.

ASH Y MISTY SON NOVIOS DESDE HACE TIEMPO, SU RELACION MARCHA MUY BIEN A PESAR DE SUS FRECUENTES DISCUSIONES. MISTY, COMO YA DIJIMOS VIVE EN CIUDAD CELESTE Y ASH EN PUEBLO PALETA, A PESAR DE LAS DISTANCIAS SE VEN CON FRECUENCIA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK, JUSTAMENTE AYUDANDOLO EN SUS EXPERIMENTOS CIENTIFICOS…

**ASH**.-  ¡YA ESTÁ PROFESOR! EL PREPARADO SE ENCUENTRA A LA TEMPERATURA JUSTA.

**OAK**.- PUES BIEN, ES EL MOMENTO ADECUADO DE ECHARLE EL COMPUESTO SOLUBLE.

**TRACEY**.- _(DANDOLE UN TARRO A ASH) _AQUÍ ESTÁ.

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO EL TARRO LLENO DE UN POLVO NEGRO)_ ¿CUÁNTO DEBO PONERLE?

**OAK.**- 50 GRAMOS SERÁN SUFICIENTES ASH.

**ASH.**- _(MIENTRAS MIDE DEL POLVO)_ ¡BIEN!

**TRACEY.**- NO TE OLVIDÉS DE REVOLVER LA SOLUCION PARA LOGRAR LA DISOLUCION ADECUADA DEL SOLUTO.

**ASH.**- _(REVOLVIENDO LA SOLUCION QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN UN RECIPIENTE SOBRE UN MECHERO) _ASÍ LO HAGO…

**OAK.**- PUES SI, NO ES NADA FÁCIL PREPARARLO. A TRACEY LE LLEVO MUCHO LOGRAR EL PUNTO ADECUADO.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA KETCHUM, LLEGA UNA VISITA ESPERADA…

**MISTY**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA) _¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!

**DELIA**.- ¡HOLA MISTY, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!

**MISTY**.- ¿COMO ESTÁ USTED DELIA? ¿Y ASH?

**DELIA**.- ESTÁ EN LA CASA DE SAMY, LO LLAMO POR QUE PRECISA AYUDA CON UN NUEVO COMPUESTO QUE ESTÁ PREPARANDO.

**MISTY**.- ¡AH QUE BUENO! IRÉ A VERLO.

**DELIA**.- ME PARECE BIEN, TE ACOMPAÑARÉ.

**MISTY**.- MEJOR LE LLAMO ANTES DE VERLO, ASÍ SABE QUE LLEGUÉ.

**DELIA**.- ¡NO! MEJOR SI LE DAS UNA SORPRESA – DICE LA SEÑORA MIENTRAS LE GUIÑA UN OJO A MISTY-

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, SEGURO SE ALEGRARÁ DE VERME

**DELIA**.- DESDE YA QUE SI.

Y VOLVIENDO AL LABORATORIO OAK…

**ASH**.- ¿EN QUE MOMENTO DEBO AGREGARLE LA SACAROSA?

**OAK**.- AÚN NO ASH, ESO ES AL FINAL.

**TRACEY**.- ADEMAS LA PROPORCION DE SACAROSA ES VARIABLE.

**ASH**.- YA VEO.

**OAK**.- BIEN ASH, CREO QUE ESTÁ LISTO. RETIRALO DEL FUEGO CON LENTITUD PARA EVITAR DERRAMAMIENTOS. 

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS RETIRA UN RECIPIENTE DEL MECHERO BUNZEN)_ ¿EN QUE LO PONGO AHORA PROFESOR?

**OAK**.- ESPERAME UN MOMENTO, IRÉ A BUSCAR LOS RECIPIENTES ADECUADOS. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**TRACEY**.- ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS PREPARADO BIEN ASH.

**ASH**.- ESO LO SABREMOS EN CUANTO LO PROBEMOS.

**TRACEY**.- ¿TE ANIMÁS A PROBARLO? O ES PRECISO QUE LLAME A UN VOLUNTARIO.

**ASH**.- ¡DESDE LUEGO QU LO PROBARÉ! AUNQUE CREO QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR AL PROFESOR OAK ANTES DE HACERLO.

**TRACEY**.- SI, ES CIERTO.

**OAK**.- _(TRAYENDO UNAS TAZAS EN LA MANO)_ ¡YA TRAJE LAS TAZAS! AHORA SI PODREMOS DISFRUTAR DEL CAFÉ CAPUCHINO QUE PREPARO ASH. DE SEGURO ES TAN DELICIOSO COMO EL QUE PREPARA SU MAMÁ DELIA

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡OH VAMOS PROFESOR OAK! NO ES PARA TANTO…

**OAK**.- _(VERTIENDO EL CAFÉ EN LAS TAZAS)_ NO SEAS MODESTO, ADEMÁS NO ES NADA FÁCIL HACERLO EN SU PUNTO JUSTO.

**TRACEY**.- _(TOMANDO LA TAZA QUE LE OFRECE OAK)_ ESO ES VERDAD ASH, A MI ME COSTO MUCHO APRENDER A HACER EL CAFÉ COMO LE GUSTA AL PROFESOR OAK.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS TOMA SU TAZA)_ COMO DIGAS TRACEY.

**OAK**.- ¿LE PONDRÁN SACAROSA AL CAFÉ?

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICE "AZÚCAR", ES MÁS FÁCIL.

**OAK**.- _(MIENTRAS BEBE DE SU TAZA)_ PREFIERO LLAMAR A LAS COSAS POR SU NOMBRE CORRECTO.

**TRACEY**.- EN CUANTO TERMINEMOS CON EL CAFÉ DEBEMOS PROSEGUIR CON LA POCION QUE DESCUBRIMOS.

**OAK**.- _(TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA)_ ¡AAAH! ES CIERTO… TODAVÍA ESTABA DESTILANDO CUANDO LA REVISÉ HACE UN MOMENTO. DE SEGURO YA SE COMPLETO EL PROCESO.

**ASH**.- ¿DE QUE POCION HABLAN?

**TRACEY**.- ES UN COMPUESTO QUE DESCUBRIMOS DE CASUALIDAD EL OTRO DÍA. DERIVA DE LA DESTILACION DEL POLEN DE VILEPLUME COMBINANDOLO CON EL OLOR DE UN GLOOM Y OTROS ELEMENTOS MÁS. NO LO HEMOS PROBADO EN PROPORCIONES SIGNIFICATIVAS, PERO SUPONEMOS QUE ESTIMULA EL SISTEMA NERVIOSO DE QUIEN LO TOME, YA QUE AL INOCULARLO EN UNAS CEPAS DE RATTATAS DE LABORATORIO ESTOS MOSTRARON UN COMPORTAMIENTO VIOLENTO Y AGRESIVO, ADEMAS DE INCREMENTAR SU MASA MUSCULAR Y SU FUERZA EN UN 45 POR CIENTO.

**OAK**.- ASÍ ES ASH. ADEMÁS NO PODEMOS DIVULGAR ESTE DESCUBRIMIENTO YA QUE NO SABEMOS QUE EFECTOS TIENE SOBRE LOS DEMAS POKEMONS. POR OTRA PARTE SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO, HABRÁ MUCHAS PERSONAS EN PELIGRO.

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN. PERO… ¿ME DEJARÁN VERLO?

**OAK**.- _(CARRASPEANDO)_ BUENO… PERO SOLO POR QUE TE CONOZCO DESDE CHICO. Y A PROPOSITO ASH, EL CAFÉ ESTA DELICIOSO, TIENE LAS PROPORCIONES JUSTAS.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ BUENO PROFESOR, DEBO RECONOCER QUE USTED ME GUIO BIEN PARA PREPARARLO.

**TRACEY**.- ¡ES CIERTO ASH, TE FELICITO! SALIO MUY BIEN EL CAFÉ.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _DE NADA.

EN ESE MOMENTO LA PUERTA DEL LABORATORIO SE ABRE DEJANDO PASO A DOS FIGURAS MUY BIEN CONOCIDAS POR DOS DE LOS CABALLEROS PRESENTES EN EL LABORATORIO. UNA DE LAS MUJERES QUE INGRESA ES UNA HERMOSA PELIRROJA DE ESBELTA Y GRACIOSA FIGURA, LA OTRA UNA SEÑORA DE EDAD MADURA PERO DE BELLEZA Y GRACIA EXCEPCIONAL PARA SU EDAD.

**OAK**.- ¡PERO QUE SORPRESA! ¿COMO ESTÁN USTEDES?

**DELIA**.- ¡HOLA SAMY! ESTOY BIEN.

**MISTY**.- BUENAS TARDES PROFESOR OAK, BUENAS TARDES TRACEY. _(DIRIGIENDOSE A ASH)_ ¡HOLA MI AMOR! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**ASH**.- _(BESÁNDOLA)_ HOLA CARIÑO, ESTOY BIEN ¿Y VOS?

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY.

**OAK**.- ¿QUÉ TE TRAE POR AQUÍ DELIA?

**DELIA**.- VINE A ACOMPAÑAR A MISTY, Y DE PASO A HACERTE UNA VISITA.

**OAK**.- ¡PERO QUE BIEN! SIENTENSE EN ESTAS SILLAS, PONGANSE COMODAS. ASH, ¿PODRÁS PREPARARLES MAS CAFÉ?

**ASH**.- ¡DESDE LUEGO! SOLO QUE… NO HAY MÁS CAFÉ MOLIDO.

**TRACEY**.- PUES HABRÁ QUE MOLER MÁS. ASH, PODRÍAS IR A BUSCAR GRANOS DE CAFÉ AL DEPOSITO, NOS ESTÁN HACIENDO FALTA.

**ASH**.- ¿CUÁNTO TRAIGO?

**TRACEY**.- UNOS CIEN GRAMOS, CON ESO BASTA.

**MISTY**.- _(LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO)_ IRÉ CON VOS ASH.

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY, PUEDO SOLO.

**DELIA**.- ¿Y COMO SE COMPORTA ASH EN EL LABORATORIO? 

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO PREGUNTÉS ESAS COSAS MAMÁ!

**DELIA**.- ES QUE ME GUSTA SABER QUE ES LO QUE HACÉS HIJO.

**ASH**.- _(ALEJANDOSE)_ MEJOR ME VOY A BUSCAR EL CAFÉ…

LUEGO DE TOMAR EL CAFÉ DEL DEPOSITO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA GUARDADO, EL JOVEN MAESTRO POKEMON SE DIRIGE AL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TRACEY PARA MOLER EL CAFÉ. PERO, EN EL CAMINO, SE ENCUENTRA CON UN DESTILADOR DE CRISTAL DE LABORATORIO. ESTE APARATO SE ENCUENTRA RELACIONADO CON UN RECIPIENTE EN EL CUAL HIERVE UN EXTRAÑO BREBAJE, CUYO VAPOR SE CONDENSA EN EL SISTEMA DESTILADOR CONECTADO AL RECIPIENTE Y EL LÍQUIDO DE COLOR NEGRO QUE SALE DE EL SE VIERTE EN OTRO RECIPIENTE CERCANO. ASH OBSERVA CON CURIOSIDAD EL EXPERIMENTO, Y LLEGA A UNA ESTÚPIDA CONCLUSION, COMO SIEMPRE…

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! PARA QUE ME HACEN BUSCAR CAFÉ PARA MOLER SI AQUÍ LO ESTÁN PREPARANDO Y MUY BIEN… _(ACERCANDOSE AL RECIPIENTE QUE CONTIENE EL LÍQUIDO DESTILADO) _MMMMMMMH HUELE DELICIOSO,_ (TOCANDO POR FUERA EL RECIPIENTE)_ ¡Y ESTÁ A LA TEMPERATURA JUSTA! 

Y SIN PEDIR PERMISO, ASH SE BEBE EL CONTENIDO QUE SALE DEL DESTILADOR. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, ALGUIEN LO LLAMA…

**TRACEY**.- ¡ASH! ¿TRAJISTE LOS GRANOS DE CAFÉ? HAY QUE MOLERLOS Y PREPARARLOS

**ASH**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN, NO GRITÉS! ACA LOS TENÉS.

**TRACEY**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A UN ARTEFACTO EXTRAÑO)_ AYUDAME A PONERLOS EN EL TRITURADOR, 

**ASH**.- _(VOLCANDO EL CONTENIDO DE UNA BOLSA EN EL TRITURADOR)_ ¿ACASO NO HABÍA CAFÉ YA HECHO?

**TRACEY**.- PUES NO, SINO NO TE HUBIERAMOS PEDIDO DE PREPARAR MÁS.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡MENTIROSO!

**OAK**.- _(GRITANDO DESDE LEJOS)_ ¡VENGAN MUCHACHOS! DEJEN ESO POR AHORA, Y CONVERSEMOS JUNTOS.

**TRACEY**.- _(MIENTRAS ENCIENDE EL TRITURADOR)_ SI PROFESOR, MOLEMOS EL CAFÉ Y VAMOS, _(MIENTRAS RECOGE EL CAFÉ MOLIDO)_ ¡UF! POR SUERTE ESTA MÁQUINA ES RÁPIDA. VAMOS ASH, PREPAREMOS EL CAFÉ.

**ASH**.- SI, ESTÁ BIEN.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, Y LUEGO DE QUE BEBIERAN TODOS EL CAFÉ QUE ASH PREPARO, ASH Y MISTY SE DISPONEN A VOLVER A LA CASA. AQUÍ LOS VEMOS EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE OAK…

**OAK**.- NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA ENTONCES ASH. HASTA MAÑANA A VOS TAMBIEN MISTY

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA PROFESOR, Y NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO EN CASA MAMÁ.

**DELIA**.- LUEGO DE QUE HABLE UNAS COSAS CON SAMY REGRESARÉ _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO) _ASÍ TE QUEDÁS UN RATO SOLO CON MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _MAMÁ…

**MISTY**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS DELIA Y HASTA LUEGO, VAMOS ASH.

**TRACEY**.- ¡ESPERÁ MISTY! OLVIDÉ DARTE UNA COSA. _(Y REGRESA AL INTERIOR DEL LABORATORIO)_

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿QUÉ QUERRÁ ESTE PESADO?

**MISTY**.- TE ESPERO AQUÍ.

**ASH**.- ¿QUE SE LE OLVIDO?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ, NO RECUERDO.

**OAK**.- VOLVAMOS DENTRO DELIA.

**DELIA**.- ESTÁ BIEN SAMY. _(E INGRESAN LOS DOS A LA VIVIENDA)_

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE OLVIDO DE DARTE ESE PESADO?

**MISTY**.- _(IMPACIENTE) _¡NO LO SÉ ASH!

**ASH**.- ¡PUES SI LO SABÉS! SINO NO TE HUBIESES QUEDADO A ESPERARLO.

**TRACEY**.- _(REGRESANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! NO ME EXTRAÑASTE ¿VERDAD MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO) _NO, PARA NADA.

**ASH**.- _(PIENSA ENOJADO)_ ¿¿¿PERO QUIÉN SE CREÉ QUE ES???

**TRACEY**.- AQUÍ ESTÁ TU RETRATO, COMO TE LO PROMETÍ, NO SÉ SI HABRÉ LOGRADO PLASMAR EN ÉL TODA TU BELLEZA Y FINURA…

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿QUÉ TENÉS QUE DECIR DE LA BELLEZA DE MISTY?

**TRACEY**.- ¡CALMATE ASH! NADA MÁS LO DIJE POR ELOGIARLA…

**ASH**.- SI CLARO, Y YO FINJO CREERTE ¡MENTIROSO!

**TRACEY**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ PERO... ¿QUÉ OCURRE ASH?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡¡¡ASH!!! DEJATE DE DECIR BOLUDECES, ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁS CELOSO DE TRACEY?

**ASH**.- ¿COMO QUE DESDE CUANDO? ¡DESDE SIEMPRE!

**MISTY**.- PUES NO SÉ QUE CORNO TE PASA HOY, PERO ESTÁS MUY EXTRAÑO. VAMOS A LA CASA, ALLÍ HABLAREMOS.

**ASH**.- SI CLARO, EVADÍS LA CONVERSACION POR QUE TE CONVIENE.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡DEJATE DE DECIR PELOTUDECES ASH KETCHUM!!!

**TRACEY**.- BASTA, CALMENSE…

**ASH**.- SI, CLARO, PELOTUDECES, ¡ES LA VERDAD!

**MISTY**.- _(GOLPEANDO A ASH) _¡BASTA! VAMOS A LA CASA.

**TRACEY**.- _(BESANDO A MISTY EN LA MEJILLA)_ BUENO, CUIDATE MUCHO MISTY, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.

**MISTY**.- HASTA MAÑANA TRACEY, ME GUSTO MUCHO EL RETRATO QUE ME HICISTE, ESTÁ MUY BONITO.

**TRACEY**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO TAN HERMOSO Y BONITO COMO VOS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO LA JODÁS A MISTY!

**TRACEY**.- CALMATE ASH…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡TERMINALA CON ESO ASH!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO LA TERMINO NADA!!!

**TRACEY**.- MEJOR LLEVALO A SU CASA Y HABLÁ CON ÉL MISTY. 

**MISTY**.- SI, VA A SER LO MEJOR. ¡ASH! NO SÉ QUE TE PASO, PERO ME PUSISTE EN VERGÜENZA CON TRACEY. SABÉS QUE ÉL ES MI AMIGO.

**ASH**.- Y ÉL SABE QUE SOS MI NOVIA, ASI QUE NO TIENE QUE PROPASARSE CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡UYYY, SI QUE TE PUSISTE LOCO HOY!

LA JOVEN PAREJA CONTINUA DISCUTIENDO POR EL CAMINO QUE LOS LLEVA A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL LABORATORIO OAK, SURGE UN INESPERADO DESCUBRIMIENTO…

**TRACEY**.- _(ANGUSTIADO)_ ¡PROFESOR OAK! ACABO DE REVISAR EL DESTILADOR CON EL PREPARARADO DE LOS VILEPLUMES, Y EL MISMO NO HA DESTILADO A PESAR DE HABER ESTADO HIRVIENDO POR MÁS DE TRES HORAS.

**OAK**.- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**DELIA**.- ¿PASA ALGO MALO?

**OAK**.- ES LO QUE IRÉ A VER… ESPERAME UN MOMENTO DELIA.

EL PROFESOR OAK SE ACERCA AL DESTILADOR DEL CUAL ASH TOMO EL PREPARADO QUE SURGÍA DE DICHO APARATO. AL VER EL RECIPIENTE VACÍO, NO PUDO OCULTAR UN GESTO DE EXTRAÑEZA…

**OAK**.- ES EXTRAÑO LO SUCEDIDO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME SE ENCONTRABA EN OTRO DESTILADOR, -DICE MIENTRA SEÑALA OTRO DESTILADOR- EN ESE DE ALLÁ, ASI QUE NO PASO NADA MALO.

**TRACEY**.- PERO... A ESE TAMBIEN LO REVISÉ Y LO ENCONTRÉ VACIO.

**OAK**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

OCURRIO ALGO EXTRAÑO, LOS DOS DESTILADORES SE ENCUENTRAN VACIOS. PERO SOLO DE UNO ASH BEBIO SU CONTENIDO… ¿ACASO ALGUIEN SE ROBO LA FORMULA? NO DEJEN DE VER LO QUE PASARA EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

ESTAMOS EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, UNO DE LOS EXPERIMENTOS EN LOS QUE ÉL Y TRACEY TRABAJAN DESAPARECIO MISTERIOSAMENTE, AUNQUE SABEMOS QUE UNO FUE BEBIDO ACCIDENTALMENTE POR ASH, MIENTRAS QUE DEL OTRO COMPONENTE NO SE SABE NADA AL RESPECTO…

**TRACEY**.- ¿QUÉ PUDO HABER PASADO?

**OAK**.- _(MIENTRAS REVISA EL DESTILADOR)_ MMMH NO PARECE HABER HABIDO FILTRACIONES NI FUGAS EN EL SISTEMA DE DESTILACION. PERO NO DEJA DE SER RARO LO QUE OCURRIO. ¿ACASO SE ACERCO ALGUIEN A REVISARLO?

**TRACEY**.- PUES… NO. NO LO REVISÉ DESDE QUE INICIAMOS AL EXPERIMENTO.

**OAK**.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡SI SERÁS GILÚN! SE SUPONE QUE TENÉS QUE AGREGARLE AGUA CADA MEDIA HORA PARA HACER QUE EL CONCENTRADO NO SE EVAPORE AL FINALIZAR LA DESTILACION, ESO FUE LO QUE OCURRIO, SE EVAPORO TODO. SABÉS QUE ES MUY LIVIANO Y QUE SE EVAPORA SI NO ESTÁ TAPADO, MEZCLADO CON AGUA O CONGELADO.

**TRACEY**.- ¡PERDON PROFESOR! NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR.

**DELIA**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ NO LE GRITÉS ASÍ CARIÑO, SE DISTRAJO POR QUE LLEGAMOS NOSOTROS.

**OAK**.- DE TODAS FORMAS NO ES EXCUSA PARA QUE DESCUIDE SUS OBLIGACIONES.

**TRACEY**.- NO SE PREOCUPE PROFESOR.

**OAK**.- MMH, DEJEMOS ESO POR AHORA, VEREMOS SI PODEMOS PREPARAR MÁS.

**TRACEY**.- _(ANIMADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! IRÉ A BUSCAR LOS COMPONENTES.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA KETCHUM…

**ASH**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA Y ENTRANDO)_ PUES ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO, ¡¡¡TRACEY ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(ENTRANDO DETRÁS DE ASH)_ ME EXTRAÑA QUE DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE TRACEY, ÉL ES MUY BUENO CONMIGO Y FUE SIEMPRE UNO DE LOS QUE MÁS NOS ANIMO PARA PONERNOS DE NOVIOS.

**ASH**.- _(MODERANDO SU VOZ)_ SI… ESO ES CIERTO, RECUERDO COMO NOS FASTIDIABA CON ESO EN LAS ISLAS NARANJAS.

**MISTY**.- ¿TE DISTE CUENTA? ES NUESTRO AMIGO Y VOS DECÍS ESAS COSAS FEAS DE ÉL.

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ LO LAMENTO MISTY… TENÉS RAZON.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ESTÁ BIEN ASH, TE PERDONO.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO. ME IRE A DAR UN BAÑO AHORA, ESTOY TRANSPIRADA.

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO POR DETRÁS A MISTY DE LA CINTURA)_ ¡TE AYUDO ENTONCES!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! HOY NO, TE PORTASTE MAL, ASÍ QUE TE VAS A BAÑAR SOLO.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE MIENTRAS SIGUE ABRAZANDOLA)_ PERO SI ME PERDONASTE…

**MISTY**.- SI, PERO POR PORTARTE MAL HOY NO TE BAÑARÁS CONMIGO.

**ASH**.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS A MISTY)_ Y… ¿SI TE HAGO COSQUILLAS?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA MIENTRAS DISFRUTA DE LAS CARICIAS)_ NO… ASH… NO… ¡NO!

**ASH**.- _(SOLTANDOLA DE REPENTE)_ ¡UFA!

**MISTY**.- IRÉ A BAÑARME, NO ME TARDO. _(Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS)_

**ASH**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! _(MURMURANDO)_ ¡MALDITO TRACEY DE MIERDA! POR SU CULPA ME QUEDÉ SIN POSTRE, PERO YA ME LAS PAGARÁ ESE DESGRACIADO…

MINUTOS DESPUES, VEMOS A MISTY BAÑANDOSE. EL AGUA SE DESLIZA SUAVEMENTE ACARICIANDO LA AGRACIADA FIGURA DE LA JOVEN PELIRROJA, SU BELLO CUERPO ESTÁ ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ DE LAS LÁMPARAS DEL BAÑO DESTACANDO CON LCES Y SOMBRAS SU MAJESTUOSIDAD. DE REPENTE, LA JOVEN ESCUCHA UN RUIDO EN EL EXTERIOR DEL BAÑO. LA JOVEN SE SOBRESALTA, PERO AL VER QUE NO OCURRE NADA CONTINUA ENJABONADOSE. DE REPENTE, LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO SE ABRE LENTAMENTE, MISTY LA OYE Y TOMA LA TOALLA QUE ESTÁBA COLGADA CERCA CUBRIENDOSE CON ELLA.

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?

**VOZ**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ SHHHHHH SILENCIO…

**MISTY**.- _(MÁS NERVIOSA AÚN) _¿QUI… QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?

**VOZ**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO TE ASUSTÉS, NO TE HARÉ NADA MALO. CERRÁ LOS OJOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ?

**VOZ**.- CERRÁ LOS OJOS. TE DARÉ UNA SORPRESA.

**MISTY**.- _(CERRANDO SUS OJOS)_ YA LOS CERRÉ.

DE REPENTE, MISTY SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN ENTRA EN LA DUCHA, EN ESE MOMENTO, UNOS BRAZOS TOMAN SU CINTURA Y COMIENZAN A QUITARLE LA TOALLA SUAVEMENTE. MISTY ESTÁ MUY NERVIOSA, PERO NO HACE NADA POR SALIR DE ESA SITUACION. LAS MANOS DEL INDIVIDUO COMIENZAN A ACARICIARLA SUAVEMENTE EN TODO EL CUERPO, DE REPENTE, SIENTE QUE UN CÁLIDO ALIENTO SE APROXIMA HACIA SU ROSTRO, POR LO CUAL, NO AGUANTA MÁS Y ABRE SUS OJOS…

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AASH!!! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ? TE DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO TE VAS A BAÑAR CONMIGO.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PUES, YA ESTOY ACA, DESNUDO Y MOJADO. ¿SERÍA CAPAZ DE ECHARME?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDOLE Y DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN EL PECHO)_ ¡TONTO! ME ASUSTASTE.

**ASH**.- PUES SI NO LO HACÍA ASÍ NO ME IBAS A DEJAR.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA MIENTRAS LE DA UN JABON)_ PUES… PODÉS ENJABONARME LA ESPALDA, NO LLEGO… 

**ASH**.- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER!

ASH COMIENZA A ENJABONAR LENTAMENTE LA ESPALDA DE MISTY. A LA JOVEN LE GUSTA SENTIR LAS CARICIAS QUE LE PRODIGA SU AMADO Y COMIENZA A RELAJARSE, SIN PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, ASH TOMA LAS MANOS DE MISTY Y COMIENZA A ENJABONARLAS HACIENDO QUE LAS FROTE SOBRE SU PECHO. MISTY SE RUBORIZA, PERO CONTINÚA CON LA TAREA. ASH DISFRUTA DE ESA SENSACION Y COMIENZA A ENJABONAR LAS CADERAS DE MISTY MIENTRAS LA BESA DULCE Y SUAVEMENTE EN LA BOCA. MISTY COMIENZA A EXITARSE CON ESTO Y COMIENZA ELLA TAMBIEN A ENJABONAR LAS CADERAS DE ASH. SUS RESPIRACIONES COMIENZAN A AGITARSE MIENTRAS CONTINUAN BESANDOSE Y ACARICIANDOSE, LAS MANOS DE ASH COMIENZAN A DESLIZARSE HACIA LAS NALGAS DE MISTY, ELLA SE EMOCIONA AL SENTIRLAS, Y COMENZA A ACARICIAR LA ENTREPIERNA DE ASH. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO EN EL EXTERIOR DEL BAÑO…

**DELIA**.- _(GRITANDO DESDE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ ¡HOLA CHICOS, YA LLEGUÉ! NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ, SIGAN CON LO SUYO…

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJOS)_ ¡AYYYY NOOOOO!

**DELIA**.- ¿YA COMIERON? LES PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA, ASÍ CUANDO TERMINAN DE BAÑARSE COMEN ALGO CALENTITO… _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO POR LA "INTERRUPCION")_ ¿QUIÉN PUEDE PENSAR EN COMER AHORA?

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ MI AMOR, _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO)_ ESTA NOCHE NOS DESQUITAMOS _(Y LO BESA SUAVEMENTE EN LOS LABIOS)_

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡YA VAS A VER COMO ME DESQUITARÉ! _(Y LE RETRIBUYE EL BESO)_

**MISTY**.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡AY MI ASHITO! ESO QUE ME DECÍS ME PONE MÁS FOGOSA.

LUEGO DE TERMINAR DE "BAÑARSE" PARA LO CUAL TARDARON MÁS DE HORA Y MEDIA, SE DISPONEN A CENAR. DELIA PREPARO UNA EXQUISITA COMIDA, QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES DEVORADA POR ASH. MISTY COME DELICADAMENTE DE SU PLATO Y DELIA COME JUNTO A ELLOS…

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS COME)_ ¡GAGSIAS MAGMA! LA COGMIGDAF EFTAG DELIGSSIOSA…

**MISTY**.- ¡SIEMPRE IGUAL! DEBERÍAS TRAGAR PRIMERO Y HABLAR DESPUES.

**DELIA**.- GRACIAS POR TUS ELOGIOS HIJO.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ TODO MUY DELICIOSO DELIA.

**DELIA**.- GRACIAS MISTY, LUEGO TE PASO LA RECETA.

**MISTY**.- ASH, ¿QUÉ ESTABAN PREPARANDO USTEDES EN EL LABORATORIO?

**ASH**.- PUES… LA VERDAD, NO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, EL PROFESOR OAK ME DIJO QUE ESTABA OBTENIENDO UN DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, PERO NUNCA ME LO MOSTRO. AUNQUE EL TRABAJO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTAMOS DESARROLLANDO ES UNA NUEVA MEDICINA POKEMON, AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO LA HEMOS DISOCIADO COMPLETAMENTE COMO PARA SABER QUE EFECTOS TIENE SOBRE LOS POKEMONS.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TENÉS MUCHO TRABAJO ESTOS DÍAS.

**ASH**.- SI, ASÍ ES. EL PROFESOR ME PIDIO QUE LO AYUDE CON ESO.

**DELIA**.- ALGO DE ESO ME COMENTO SAMY, QUE EL PREPARADO ES MUY, MUY COMPLICADO DE PREPARAR Y QUE REQUIERE DE TODA LA AYUDA DISPONIBLE, ASÍ QUE SI NO TE ES MOLESTIA, PODRÍAS PROLONGAR TU ESTADÍA EN EL PUEBLO ASÍ PASÁS MÁS TIEMPO CON ASH.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ES MALA IDEA!

**ASH**.- _(SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO A MISTY)_ Y ASÍ "JUGAMOS" JUNTOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASHITO!

**DELIA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡PUES ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES! YA ESTÁ TU HABITACION PREPARADA MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ, ACASO ELLA NO VA A DORMIR CONMIGO? 

**DELIA**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI HIJO! ES POR ESO QUE YA CAMBIÉ LAS SABANAS DE TU CAMA Y TE PUSE "YA SABES QUE" LIMPIOS EN TU CAJON DE LA ROPA INTERIOR.

**ASH**.- ¿Y POR QUE DIJISTE "TU HABITACION MISTY"?

**DELIA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PORQUE COMO VIENE TANTO A CASA Y DUERME SIEMPRE ALLÍ, ES CASI COMO QUE LO FUERA.

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡AAAH, YA VEO!

RATO MÁS TARDE, LA JOVEN PAREJA SE ENCUENTRA EN "SU" HABITACION. LUEGO DE QUE HICERAN EL AMOR, ASH SE VE ALGO "FRÍO" Y PENSATIVO, LO VEMOS ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA, BOCA ARRIBA, MIENTRAS MISTY ESTÁ A SU LADO JUGANDO CON ÉL…

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS JUEGA CON EL PELO DE ASH)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? TE VES MUY PENSATIVO, ADEMÁS ESTA NOCHE NO TE VI MUY FOGOSO QUE DIGAMOS… ¿O ESTÁS ASÍ POR QUE NOS INTERRUMPIO TU MAMÁ EN LA DUCHA?

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO, SIN PONER ATENCION A LO QUE DICE MISTY)_ NO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE PASE LO MISMO… DEBO HACER ALGO…

**MISTY**.- _(ACARICIANDOLO)_ AH YA SÉ! NO TE GUSTO COMO LO HICE… _(COMPUNGIDA)_ PERDONAME. PERO DAME LA OPORTUNDAD DE MEJORARLO.

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ ¿COMO LO HARÉ?

**MISTY**.- _(BESANDOLO)_ ASH, MI ASHITO… OSHITO MIO… PICHONCITO… ¿QUÉ TE PASA? HABLAME… 

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ ES ALGO DIFÍCIL DE LOGRAR…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJANDOSE)_ ASH… ¿NO ME VAS A HABLAR?

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE PENSANDO)_ PERO, SE COMO SE PODRÍA ARREGLAR…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿NO ME VAS A PONER ATENCION?

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO AÚN)_ TAL VEZ SI… _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AUUUGH!!!

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA, LUEGO DE DARLE UN LIGERO GOLPE… "AHÍ" A ASH)_ SI NO ME PONÉS ATENCION TE PEGO MÁS FUERTE.

**ASH**.- _(FROTANDOSE "AHÍ" PARA ALIVIAR EL DOLOR)_ ¡AUUUGGGH! QUE MALA SOS MISTY, ME DISTRAJE UN MOMENTO PENSANDO EN EL TRABAJO DE MAÑANA.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡PUES DEJATE DE PENSAR EN ESO AHORA! RELAJATE Y DISFRUTÁ DE NUESTRO MOMENTO DE PASION!

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY… PASA QUE ES UN PROYECTO MUY IMPORTANTE…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿IMPORTANTE, MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE EL SEXO?

**ASH**.- PUES… SI –DICE ASH MIENTRAS SE TAPA LA BOCA, ARREPENTIDO DE LO QUE ACABA DE MUSITAR-

**MISTY**.- _(HOSCA)_ ¿ASÍ QUE EL TRABAJO ES MÁS IMPORTATE QUE NUESTRAS RELACIONES SEXUALES?… PUES BUENO _(Y COMIENZA A ENVOLVERSE CON TODAS LAS FRAZADAS Y SABANAS DE LA CAMA HASTA CUBRIRSE POR COMPLETO) _¡¡¡AHORA TE LAS AGUANTÁS!!! _(MIENTRAS LO EMPUJA HACIA FUERA DE LA CAMA)_ ¡CORRETE Y DEJAME LUGAR!

**ASH**.- _(TARTAMUDEANDO)_ PE… PERO... PERO MISTY…

**MISTY**.- _(ACOSTADA DE ESPALDAS A ÉL)_ ¡CORRETE Y DEJAME LUGAR –DICE MIENTRAS LO EMPUJA DE UN "CULAZO" HACIA FUERA DE LA CAMA-

**ASH**.- _(SUPLICANDO)_ MISTY… POR FAVOR, PERDONAME… PERO DEJAME DORMIR CON VOS EN LA CAMA, HACE FRÍO…

**MISTY**.- _(INCORPORANDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ ¡PUES CUBRITE CON ESTO! –DICE LA BONITA PELIRROJA MIENTRAS LE ARROJA SUS CALZONCILLOS AL JOVEN ENTRENADOR-

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿AH SI? ¡PUES BUENAS NOCHES ENTONCES! –EXCLAMA ASH MIENTRAS SE ACURRUCA EN EL PISO DE LA HABITACION-

**MISTY**.- _(COMPUNGIDA, EN LA CAMA Y DANDOLE LA ESPALDA)_ TONTO…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, MISTY SE DESPIERTA Y VE A ASH DURMIENDO A SU LADO EN LA CAMA, DESNUDO Y SIN TAPARSE CON NADA. AL VERLO SE SORPRENDE, YA QUE NO RECUERDA CON EXACTITUD EN QUE MOMENTO PUDO ÉL SUBIR A LA CAMA SIN QUE ELLA LO NOTE, PERO SE CONMUEVE AL SENTIR QUE SU RESPIRACION ESTÁ AGITADA, PRODUCTO DE DORMIR TODA UNA NOCHE SIN ROPAS. ASUSTADA, LE TOCA LA FRENTE PARA VER SI SU TEMPERATURA ESTÁ ELEVADA, PERO SE TRANQUILIZA AL VER QUE ES NORMAL. ENTONCES LO ARROPA Y SE ACURRUCA JUNTO A ÉL…

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO "CUCHARITA" MIENTRAS LE HABLA CON TERNURA)_ TONTITO, TUVISTE QUE PASAR UNA NOCHE DE FRÍO PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR NUESTRA INTIMIDAD. ESPERO QUE NO SE REPITA –DICE MIENTRAS LO BESA-

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDO)_ TE AMO…

**MISTY**.- _(VOLVIENDOLO A BESAR)_ Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MI PICHONCITO. (_MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA)_ ACURRUCATE JUNTO A MÍ ASÍ TE CALENTÁS…

EN ESE INSTANTE, LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION SE ABRE DE GOLPE DANDO PASO A LA SEÑORA KETCHUM, LA CUAL ENTRA A LOS GRITOS A LA HABITACION…

**DELIA**.- _(GRITANDO CON DESESPERACION)_ ACABA DE LLAMARME SAMY… ¡¡¡ALGO TERRIBLE LE OCURRIO A TRACEY!!!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SALTANDO POR EL AIRE)_ ¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¿QUE OCURREEEEE?

DELIA SE VE MUY ANGUSTIADA, LA LLAMADA DE OAK LOGRO PONERLA EN ESE ESTADO  ¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO A TRACEY COMO PARA QUE LA MAMÁ DE ASH REACCIONE ASÍ? SEPANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

HEMOS VISTO RECIEN QUE DELIA ENTRO A LA HABITACION DE ASH Y MITY ANGUSTIADA Y GRITANDO CON DESESPERACION QUE ALGO MALO LE OCURRIO A TRACEY, VEREMOS QUE FUE LO QUE LE OCURRIO:

**DELIA**.- _(TEMBLANDOLE LA VOZ)_ FUE… ALGO TERRIBLE, INESPERADO, NO ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO NUNCA…

**ASH**.- CALMATE MAMÁ, SI NO NOS DECÍS LO QUE PASO, NO PODREMOS COMPRENDER LO QUE OCURRE.

**MISTY**.- _(TAPANDOSE CON LAS SABANAS)_ ES CIERTO DELIA, CUENTENOS QUE PASO.

**DELIA**.- _(CALMANDOSE)_ ME LLAMO SAMY RECIEN Y ME DIJO QUE POR LA NOCHE, UNA PERSONA DESCONOCIDA INGRESO AL LABORATORIO Y SE ROBO LAS MUESTRAS DE ESE PREPARADO QUE ESTABAN DESTILANDO, PERO ESO NO ES LO MÁS GRAVE, OCURRE QUE, SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO, SE METIO EN LA HABITACION DE TRACEY… Y LO GOLPEO HASTA CASI MATARLO… LO AMENAZO CON VOLVER A MATARLO SI NO CAMBIABA SU ACTITUD.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y COMO SABEN QUE FUE UNA SOLA PERSONA?

**DELIA**.- ES QUE TRACEY LO VIO. IBA CUBIERTO CON UNA MANTA NEGRA O ALGO ASÍ. LE PEGO MUCHO, ADEMAS ANTES DE IRSE, LE DIJO QUE SI SEGUÍA MOLESTANDO, LO MATARÁ. ESO ES LO QUE NOS CONFUNDE, YA QUE TRACEY ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACION Y EL DELINCUENTE ENTRO AL LABORATORIO, SE LLEVO LOS COMPUESTOS Y LUEGO GOLPEO A TRACEY SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO.

**ASH**.- ¿NO ENCONTRARON NINGUNA PISTA?

**DELIA**.- NO LO SE ASH. DEBERÍAS HABLAR CON SAMY.

**ASH**.- ¡IRÉ A VERLO AHORA MISMO!

**MISTY**.- ¡TE ACOMPAÑO ASH!

POCO DESPUÉS, ENCONTRAMOS A ASH Y MISTY EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK, VEMOS EN EL LUGAR A LA OFICIAL JENNY Y A ALGUNOS AGENTES BUSCANDO HUELLAS O DATOS QUE PERMITAN ESCLARECER LO OCURRIDO…

**ASH**.- POR LO VISTO LA POLICÍA LLEGO PRONTO A INVESTIGAR.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO ENCUENTREN AL RESPONSABLE.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ES UN NUEVO CASO PARA… ¡EL DETECTIVE ASH KETCHUM!

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA)_ ¡AY ASH! NUNCA ANTES LOGRASTE DESCUBRIR NADA. QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ENCONTRARÁS ALGO AHORA.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ NADA. PERO ME GUSTA DECIRLO.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO, AL MENOS VAMOS A VER AL PROFESOR OAK A VER QUE NOS PUEDE CONTAR.

SIN PENSARLO MUCHO Y SIN MUCHO ESFUERZO, EVADEN EL CORDON POLICIAL, LOGRANDO INGRESAR AL LABORATORIO DE OAK, EL CUAL SE VE APESADUMBRADO POR LO OCURRIDO A SU JOVEN ASISTENTE. AL VER A LA PAREJA DE NOVIOS, CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO…

**OAK**.- ¡QUE SUERTE QUE VINIERON! POR LO VISTO DELIA LES CONTO LO QUE SUCEDIO.

**ASH**.- ASÍ ES PROFESOR, MI MAMÁ NOS AVISO DE LO ACONTECIDO Y VINIMOS A VER EN QUE LO PODEMOS AYUDAR.

**MISTY**.- DESDE YA PROFESOR, CUENTE CON NOSOTROS PARA LO QUE NECESITE.

**OAK**.- NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO. ASH, ¿PODRÁS AYUDARME EN EL LABORATORIO MIENTRAS TRACEY SE ENCUENTRE INTERNADO EN EL HOSPITAL?

**ASH**.- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER PROFESOR!

**OAK**.- TE LO AGRADEZCO ASH.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN LO AYUDARÉ AQUÍ PROFESOR.

**OAK**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS MISTY, SERÁ UN PLACER QUE NOS ACOMPAÑES.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER AHORA PROFESOR?

**OAK**.- _(DUDANDO)_ EMH, NO MUCHO… LA POLICÍA ESTÁ INVESTIGANDO, ASÍ QUE ME PIDIERON QUE NO TOQUE NADA, PERO… ¿QUÉ TAL SI VAN A VER A TRACEY AL HOSPITAL?

**ASH**.- _(DUDANDO)_ EEEHH…

**MISTY**.- ¡IREMOS!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿A QUE IREMOS?

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¡AY ASH! TRACEY ES NUESTRO AMIGO, NO DEJAREMOS DE ACOMPAÑARLO AHORA QUE NOS NECESITA.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO SOLO POR QUE VOS ME LO PEDÍS.

**MISTY**.- ¡VAMOS ASH! IREMOS A VISITARLO.

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ NO SE POR QUE TENGO QUE IR… NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A TRACEY… POR MÍ QUE SE MUERA.

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¿DECÍAS ALGO ASH?

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO, NADA… NO DIJE NADA.

**MISTY**.- _(EMPUJANDOLO) _BUENO, VAMOS CAMINÁ, IREMOS AL HOSPITAL.

**ASH**.- _(DEJANDOSE EMPUJAR)_ BUENO, COMO DIGAS, ¡NO ME EMPUJÉS!

Y EN EL HOSPITAL, EL AMBIENTE ES DIFERENTE, DEBIDO A LOS BRUTALES GOLPES RECIBIDOS, TRACEY SE ENCUENTRA INTERNADO EN LA UNIDAD DE TERAPIA INTENSIVA DEL HOSPITAL DE PALETA. POR OBVIAS RAZONES, DEBEN ESPERAR OBLIGADAMENTE AL ESTRICTO HORARIO DE VISITAS QUE IMPONE EL NOSOCOMIO. PARA MATIZAR LA ESPERA, ASH Y MISTY DECIDEN IR A TOMAR ALGO AL BAR QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL INTERIOR DEL HOSPITAL…

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO EL MENÚ)_ CREO QUE ME TOMARÉ… VEAMOS… UNA COCACOLA CON UNA PORCION DE TORTA.

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO EL MENÚ)_ PUES… YO PEDIRÉ CAFÉ. UN CAFÉ DOBLE BIEN CARGADO CON UN SÁNGUCHE DE JAMON Y QUESO.

**MOZO**.- _(ANOTANDO EL PEDIDO)_ ¡MUY BIEN! ENSEGUIDA SALE SU PEDIDO. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**MISTY**.- NO ENTIENDO QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A TRACEY… SI ÉL NO LO ATACO AL DELINCUENTE, ¿POR QUÉ LO GOLPEO TANTO?

**ASH**.- ESO NO LO SABEMOS MISTY, AÚN NO HABLAMOS CON TRACEY, ES POSIBLE QUE SI HAYA VISTO ALGO, O A LO MEJOR LO GOLPEARON Y LO TORTURARON PARA QUE LES ENTREGUE EL COMPUESTO.

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE, PERO EL PROFESOR OAK DIJO QUE LO GOLPEARON DENTRO DE SU HABITACION. 

**ASH**.- ESO ES CIERTO, PERO NO NOS DIJO SI FUE ANTES O DESPUES DE ENCONTRAR EL COMPUESTO.

**MISTY**.- ESO LO DIRÁ TRACEY. O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO…

**ASH**.- YA HABLAREMOS CON ÉL.

INSTANTES DESPUES, Y AL TERMINAR DE CONSUMIR LO PEDIDO EN EL BAR, ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENRAN EN LA HABITACION DE TRACEY… EL CUADRO QUE PRESENTA TRACEY ES LAMENTABLE: UN MONITOR CARDIACO CONECTADO A SU PECHO PARA MEDIR SU FRECUENCIA CARDIACA, UN RESPIRADOR ARTIFICIAL CONECTADO A SUS PULMONES, UNA SONDA PARA EVACUAR SUS ESFINTERES Y SUERO ENDOVENOSO COMPLETAN EL PAISAJE DEL ENFERMO… ADEMAS DE ENCONTRARSE CUBIERTO DE LLAGAS Y HERIDAS DE DIVERSAS DIMENSIONES EN TODO SU CUERPO, LAS CUALES SANGRAN EN AQUELLOS LUGARES EN LOS CUALES LA CICATRIZACION NO SE COMPLETO EN SU TOTALIDAD… SIN CONTAR EL YESO QUE LE COLOCARON EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y EL QUE LE CUBRE EL BRAZO DEL MISMO LADO EN SU TOTALIDAD. ANTE ESTA VISTA, MISTY SE ESTREMECE Y SE CONMUEVE POR LA SALUD DE TRACEY, MIENTRAS QUE ASH MUESTRA UNA MARCADA INDIFERENCIA HACIA LA SALUD DEL ENFERMO…

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ OH BUENO… YA LO VIMOS, VÁMONOS DE ACÁ DE UNA BUENA VEZ… _(ENCAMINANDOSE HACIA LA PUERTA)_

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡TODAVÍA NO NOS VAMOS ASH! VINIMOS A HABLAR CON TRACEY PARA SABER QUE LE PASO Y PARA ACOMPAÑARLO UN RATO.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ BUENO, ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ME QUEDO.

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDO LA MANO DE TRACEY)_ TRACEY… ¿QUÉ PASO? CONTAME LO QUE OCURRIO, PUEDE SERVIRNOS DE ALGO.

**ASH**.- _(SEÑALANDOLE EL RESPIRADOR CONECTADO A LA GARGANTA DE TRACEY)_ ES OBVIO QUE NO VA A HABLAR, ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE TIENE ESE RESPIRADOR CONECTADO? POR MÁS QUE QUIERA NO HABLARÁ.

**MISTY**.- PERO PUEDE ESCRIBIR SI ES POSIBLE. ¡ASH! NO SE QUE TE PASA, ¿QUÉ NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE HICIERON A TRACEY? ¡¡¡ES TU AMIGO!!!

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY ESTÁ BIEN! INTENTEMOSLO. _(HABLANDOLE A TRACEY)_ TRACEY… ¿PODÉS OIRNOS? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO? ¿QUIEN TE GOLPEO ASÍ?

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO A TRACEY HACER UN LIGERO MOVIMIENTO)_ ¡ASH! CREO QUE NOS ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO, PREGUNTALE ALGO DE NUEVO.

**ASH**.- NO LO CREO… DEBE HABERTE PARECIDO.

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO MOVERSE A TRACEY)_ ¡ES CIERTO ASH! MIRÁ COMO SE MUEVE.

INESPERADAMENTE, TRACEY COMIENZA A MOVER EL BRAZO SANO, ADEMAS GESTICULA ALGUNOS MOVIMIENTOS EN SU BOCA, COMO SI ESTUVIERA EXCLAMANDO ALGO, UN NOMBRE QUIZÁS. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, UN SONIDO SALE DE LA BOCA DE TRACEY… 

**_(VOZ DE JESSE EN OFF)_** ESTAS ESCENAS FUERON MODIFICADAS POR EL HECHO DE QUE JULIAN SE ENTERO LUEGO DE QUE UNA PERSONA CONECTADA A UN RESPIRADOR ARTIFICIAL NO PEUDE HABLAR.

**MISTY**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A TRACEY)_ ¡ESTÁ POR HABLAR!

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ NO CREO QUE DIGA MUCHO…

**TRACEY**.- AAAGGGH…

**MISTY**.- _(CONSOLANDOLO)_ TRANQUILO TRACEY, NO TE ESFORCÉS MUCHO…

**TRACEY**.- _(ESFORZANDOSE POR HABLAR A TRAVÉS DEL RESPIRADOR)_ FUE… FUE…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUIÉN FUE? DECINOS QUIEN TE GOLPEO.

**TRACEY**.- _(ESFORZANDOSE)_ ¡OCULTO!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ?

**TRACEY**.- _(ESFORZANDOSE)_ TIPO… ¡NEGRO!

**ASH**.- NO LE ENTIENDO NADA.

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE QUE SE TRATE DE ALGUNA PISTA QUE NOS LLEVE A DAR CON QUIEN SE ROBO LA FORMULA Y LO GOLPEO.

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ ES POSIBLE…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ MÁS RECORDÁS TRACEY?

**TRACEY**.- _(AHOGANDOSE)_ ES… ES… _(CON LA VOZ DÉBIL)_ MUY FUERTE… _(Y CAE INCONSCIENTE)_

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A TRACEY)_ ¡TRACEY, TRACEY! NO ES POSIBLE… QUEDO INCONSCIENTE NUEVAMENTE. _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ASH, ANDÁ A BUSCAR UN MÉDICO!

**ASH**.- _(CON PASO LENTO HACIA LA PUERTA)_ MIRÁ QUE RÁPIDO QUE VOY…

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZA A TRACEY MIENTRAS LLORA)_ NO TE MUERAS TRACEY, NO TE MUERAS…

AL SALIR DE LA HABITACION, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON UN MÉDICO MUY CONOCIDO, EL MISMO QUE ATENDIO A PIKACHU CUANDO SE ATRAGANTO CON UNA MANZANA… ESE MISMO QUE ES COMO BROCK… PERO EN MÉDICO :P

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO QUE LO ENCUENTRO DOCTOR, CUANDO PUEDA Y SI NO ESTÁ OCUPADO Y TIENE ALGUN MOMENTO LIBRE, PASE POR LA HABITACION 50 Y REVISE A MI… AMIGO. CREO QUE SE QUEDO INCONSCIENTE.

**MÉDICO**.- ¡HOLA! CREO QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DE ALGÚN LADO, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

**ASH**.- _(HACIENDO MEMORIA)_ PUES… LA VERDAD, NO LO RECUERDO.

**MÉDICO**.- ES POSIBLE, PERO SI FUERAS CHICA TE RECORDARÍA CON MÁS PRECISION. BUENO, TENGO UNOS MINUTOS LIBRES, ASÍ QUE VAMOS A VER A TU AMIGO.

**ASH**.- ¡EH! NO, NO SE PREOCUPE, NO ES PARA TANTO… SI TOTAL YA ESTÁ SIN SENTIDOS, NO VALE LA PENA QUE SE MOLESTE EN VERLO, DEJELO Y… ¡LO INVITO A TOMAR CAFÉ!

**MÉDICO**.- NO, GRACIAS, PREFIERO LAS CHICAS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO ME CONFUNDA, SOY NORMAL!

**MÉDICO**.- ¡ES BROMA! ¿HABITACION 50? VAMOS HACIA ALLÁ.

**ASH**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ VAMOS NOMÁS…

AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACION, ASH VE A MISTY LLORANDO SOBRE TRACEY, Y NO PUEDE EVITAR UNA MUECA DE DISGUSTO, EL DOCTOR RECONOCE A MISTY, COMO AQUELLA JOVEN ASISTENTE QUE LO AYUDO EN ESA LEJANA OCASION EN QUE POR ACCIDENTE TUVO QUE ACTUAR COMO MÉDICO DE POKÉMONS. AL VERLA, LE SONRÍE Y COMIENZA A DESPLEGAR SUS DOTES DE SEDUCTOR… PARA INCOMODIDAD DE ASH.

**MÉDICO**.- _(VIENDO A TRACEY YACER EN LA CAMA Y A MISTY LLORANDO SOBRE ÉL)_ ¡OH! CUANTO LO LAMENTO JOVENCITA, PERO A SU NOVIO NO LE QUEDAN SINO UNAS POCAS HORAS DE VIDA… OLVIDESE DE ÉL Y SALGAMOS ESTA NOCHE LOS DOS SOLOS.

**MISTY**.- _(INCORPORANDOSE SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH! ¿QUÉ DICE?

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ESA COSA NO ES SU NOVIO, YO SOY EL NOVIO DE MISTY!!!

**MÉDICO**.- SI… YA ME PARECÍA QUE UNA DULCE JOVENCITA NO PODÍA ESTAR PERDIENDO SU TIEMPO CON UN MORIBUNDO.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ DOCTOR… ¿PUEDE REVISAR A NUESTRO AMIGO?

**MÉDICO**.- _(DANDOLE UNA LIGERA MIRADA)_ ¡MMMMMMMMH! NO HAY MUCHO QUE PUEDA HACER POR ÉL. _(SACANDO UNA JERINGA)_ LO MÁS FACTIBLE ES… _(BLANDIENDO LA JERINGA) _¡¡¡APLICAR LA EUTANASIA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO!!!

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO) _SI DOCTOR, SERÁ LO MEJOR… ¡MISTY! NO DISCUTÁS LA OPINION DE UN MÉDICO… ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ASH, NO JODÁS CON ESO!!! _(SUPLICANDOLE CON SU CARITA DE SIEMPRE ^_^)_ DOCTOR… HAGA ALGO POR ÉL…

**MÉDICO**.- _(SUSPIRANDO RESIGNADO)_ ¡AYYY! NUNCA ME RESISTO A LA AGRACIADA MIRADA DE UNA BELLA CHICA. ESTÁ BIEN, LO ATENDERÉ. Y A PROPOSITO, ¿TU NOMBRE ES MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ SI, ASÍ ES.

**MÉDICO**.- RECUERDO QUE EN UNA OCASION ME AYUDASTE. FUISTE MI ASISTENTE CUANDO TUVE QUE ATENDER DE URGENCIA A UN CENTENAR DE POKÉMONS QUE CAYERON DE IMPROVISO A MI HOSPITAL, ¡QUE DÍA TERRIBLE QUE FUE!

**ASH**.- ¡SI LO RECUERDO! FUE CUANDO PIKACHU SE ATRAGANTO CON UNA FRUTA.

**MISTY**.- _(RECORDANDO EL SUCESO)_ ¡ES CIERTO!

**MÉDICO**.- Y QUE TE PARECE SI PARA CELEBRAR EL ENCUENTRO NOS VAMOS AL CINE Y LUEGO A COMER UNA PIZZAS, YO INVITO.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡POR SI NO SE DIO CUENTA, SOY EL NOVIO DE MISTY!

**MISTY**.- LO SIENTO DOCTOR, PERO YA TENGO NOVIO, _(DISGUSTADA Y MIRANDOLO A ASH ENOJADA)_ ¡Y DEMASIADO CELOSO!

**MÉDICO**.- ¡AH! ¿VOS SOS EL NOVIO? _(SEÑALANDO A TRACEY)_ POR COMO LLORABA POR ESTE MUCHACHO Y LO ABRAZABA, HUBIESE JURADO QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ÉL.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJO DOCTOR???

**MÉDICO**.- NO ME HAGAS CASO, NOMÁS ME CONFUNDÍ.

**ASH**.- _(REFUNFUÑANDO)_ SI, COMO DIGA…

**_(VOZ DE JAMES EN OFF)_** ESTAS ESCENAS FUERON MODIFICADAS POR HELECHO DE HABER PUESTO "VILMA" COMO NOMBRE DE LA MADRE DE ASH.

LUEGO DE REVISAR A TRACEY, EL DOCTOR SE RETIRA DE LA HABITACION, Y, FINALIZADO EL HORARIO DE VISITAS, ASH Y MISTY REGRESAN A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM EN DONDE VILMA LOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO JUNTO CON OAK Y LA POLICÍA…

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA CASA)_ ¡HOLA A TODOS!

**VILMA**.- ¡HIJOS! SAMY Y LA OFICIAL JENNY VINIERON POR QUE CREEN HABER DESCUBIERTO ALGO.

**OAK**.- ASÍ PARECE ASH. CREEMOS QUE EL LADRON ES ALGUIEN CONOCIDO DE TRACEY.

**JENNY**.- ¿USTEDES FUERON A VISITAR A LA VICTIMA? ¿PUDIERON COMUNICARSE CON ELLA? SI ES ASÍ NOS SERVIRÁ PARA NUESTRA INVESTIGACION,

**ASH**.- PUES, NO SÉ, NO ESTOY SEGURO.

**MISTY**.- ALGO HABLO TRACEY, PERO NO CREO QUE SIRVA.

**JENNY**.- POR POCO QUE PAREZCA PUEDE AYUDAR.

¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE DESCUBRIO JENNY? ¿SERVIRÁ DE ALGO LO QUE TRACEY LES CONTO A ASH Y MISTY? SÉPANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO… 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

ASH Y MISTY FUERON AL HOSPITAL A VISITAR A TRACEY, EN SU VISITA, TRACEY LES CONFESO, A MEDIA VOZ, ALGUNAS POCAS PALABRAS. CUANDO ELLOS LLEGAN A LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM, OAK Y LA OFICIAL JENNY LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO, YA QUE SUPONEN HABER ENCONTRADO PISTAS PARA ESCLARECER EL ROBO DE LAS POCIONES Y LA GOLPIZA PROPINADA A TRACEY. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, LA OFICIAL JENNY INTERROGA A ASH Y A MISTY SOBRE LO QUE ESCUCHARON:

**JENNY**.- ¿COMO FUERON HASTA EL HOSPITAL?

**ASH**.- PUES… CAMINANDO.

**MISTY**.- SI, ES QUE QUEDA CERCA DEL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK.

**JENNY**.- AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ¿VIEERON ALGUNA PERSONA SOSPECHOSA?

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡NO!

**JENNY**.- ¿Y A ALGUNA PERSONA QUE CONOZCAN PERO QUE NO LOS HAYA VISITADO EN ESTOS DÍAS?

**MISTY**.- NO, PARA NADA.

**JENNY**.- _(MIENTRAS SACA UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE SU BOLSILLO)_ ¡A VER! DIGANME SI CONOCEN A ESTA PERSONA.

JENNY EXTRAE DE SU BOLSILLO UNA FOTO, EN ELLA SE VE EL PERFIL SUPERIOR DE UN TIPO DE PIEL MORENA QUE SE ENCUENTRA VESTIDO CON UN PILOTO DE COLOR CLARO Y UN SOMBRERO DE LLUVIA. ADEMÁS, DICHO SUJETO LLEVA PUESTOS UNOS ANTEOJOS NEGROS. AL VER LA IMAGEN, ASH Y MISTY GRITAN…

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡¡¡ES BROCK!!!

**JENNY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ YA ME PARECÍA QUE PODÍAN CONOCER AL SOSPECHOSO.

**ASH**.- ¿CUÁNDO TOMO ESTA FOTO OFICIAL?

**JENNY**.- ES UNA INSTANTANEA, LA SAQUÉ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS MIENTRAS REVISABAMOS EL LABORATORIO. ESTA PERSONA SOSPECHOSA FUE VISTA POR VARIOS TESTIGOS MERODEANDO EL LABORATORIO DÍAS ANTES DE LOS HECHOS OCURRIDOS, ADEMÁS EN CUANTO QUISIMOS INTEROGARLO, SE NOS ESCAPO Y SE ESCABULLO ENTRE UNAS MATAS. DESDE ENTONCES NO LO VOLVIMOS A VER.

**MISTY**.- PERO… ¿Y QUE LES HACE PENSAR QUE BROCK PUDO HABER GOLPEADO A TRACEY Y ROBARSE LAS POCIONES?

**JENNY**.- AÚN NO HEMOS AVERIGUADO MUCHO SOBRE ÉL, ES LA ÚNICA PISTA QUE TENEMOS, PERO, ¿ACASO ÉL VINO A VERLOS CUANO LLEGO A PALETA?

**ASH**.- PUES… LA VERDAD… NO, NO LO HEMOS VISTO DESDE HACE MESES.

**MISTY**.- ¡ES CIERTO! ¿POR QUÉ VENDRÍA AQUÍ A PALETA Y NO SE PONDRÍA EN CONTACTO CON NOSOTROS?

**ASH**.- ¿TENDRÁ RELACION CON LO QUE NOS CONTO TRACEY?

**MISTY**.- ¡ES CIERTO! TRACEY EN EL HOSPITAL MENCIONO LAS PALABRAS "OCULTO", "TIPO NEGRO" PERO NO CREO QUE SEAN POR BROCK.

**JENNY**.- ¿UN TIPO NEGRO OCULTO? LAS PALABRAS COINCIDEN CON LAS ACTITUDES DEL SOSPECHOSO: ES UN HOMBRE MORENO QUE SE OCULTA.

**MISTY**.- ESO ES CIERTO.

**_(VOZ DE MEOWTH EN OFF)_** ESTE CAMBIO SE DIO EN EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO DEL FIC

DEJEMOS A LOS AMANTES EN LO SUYO. RATO MÁS TARDE, VEMOS EN EL HOSPITAL AL MÉDICO REVISANDO A TRACEY DEDICADO PLENAMENTE A SU LABOR.

**MÉDICO**.- BUENO ENFERMERA. POR SUERTE EL PACIENTE SE ENCUENTRA ESTABLE, NO PRESENTA NINGUNA MEJORÍA Y SU ESTADO NO HA EMPEORADO.

**ENFERMERA**.- DE TODAS MANERAS HAY QUE CONTROLARLO.

**MÉDICO**.- EN UNA HORA VENDREMOS. SON LAS 11:00 DE LA NOCHE ¿YA LE DIO EL ANTIBIOTICO?

**ENFERMERA**.- AQUÍ LO TENGO –DICE MOSTRANDO UNA JERINGA-

**MÉDICO**.- APLIQUESELO A TRAVÉS DE LA VÍA ENDOVENOSA.

**ENFERMERA**.- _(COLOCANDO LA JERINGA EN EL SUERO)_ EN DOS HORAS LE TOCA OTRA DOSIS. VENDRÉ DIRECTAMENTE A PONERSELA.

**MÉDICO**.- Y QUE LE PARECE SI MIENTRAS COMEMOS ALGO JUNTOS… Y NOS DIVERTIMOS UN MOMENTO.

**ENFERMERA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PUES, NO ES MALA IDEA…

**MÉDICO**.- LOS DEMÁS PACIENTES SE ENCUENTRAN DESCANSANDO Y TRANQUILOS… ASÍ QUE PODEMOS "DIVERTIRNOS" TRANQUILOS.

**ENFERMERA**.- ¡PUES VAMOS! LA HABITACION 54 ESTÁ LIBRE… Y YO TAMBIEN… LO ESPERO ALLÍ DOCTOR… _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**MÉDICO**.- ALLÍ IRÉ. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡SE ME DIO!

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN EL HOSPITAL…

**MÉDICO**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ BUENO ENFERMERA, SON LAS 12:15 DE LA NOCHE. REVISEMOS AL PACIENTE DE LA HABITACION 50, ES EL ÚNICO QUE FALTA, LUEGO… SEGUIREMOS –DICE MIENTRAS LE GUIÑA EL OJO-

**ENFERMERA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ESTÁ BIEN DOCTOR.

**_(VOZ DE JESSE EN OFF)_** Y ESTE CAMBIO EN EL CAPÍTULO CINCO, AL INICIO

**JENNY**.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_  ESTO ES DE NO CREER… AÚN NO HAY PISTAS…

**AGENTE**.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! VOLVIO A APARECER EL SOSPECHOSO EN CUESTION.

**JENNY**.- ¿COMO QUE VOLVIO A APARECER? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO HAN CAPTURADO?

**AGENTE**.- ES QUE SE NOS VOLVIO A ESCAPAR…

**JENNY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ NO TENÍAN ALGUNA MOTO O VEHÍCULO PARA SEGUIRLO?

**AGENTE**.- LO INTENTAMOS, PERO ESCAPO. FUIMOS EN VEHÍCULO TRAS ÉL, PERO SE PERDIO DE VISTA.

**JENNY**.- ESTO VA DE MAL EN PEOR…

**_(VOZ DE JAMES EN OFF)_** ESTO HUBIESE SIDO EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 12:

EL GRUPO SE DIRIGE A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE LA ENORME RESIDENCIA, JENNY LOS ACOMPAÑA JUNTO A UNO DE LOS AGENTES. COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, ASH TRASLADA A PIKACHU SOBRE SUS HOMBROS, AUNQUE AL LLEGAR A LA SALIDA, UN COMENTARIO LLAMA LA ATENCION DE LA OFICIAL…

**MISTY**.- ASH….

**ASH**.- ¿SI MISTY?

**MISTY**.- ESTE… CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME AYUDÉS A COLGAR EN UNA PARED EL RETRATO QUE ME REGALO TRACEY EL DÍA ANTES DE QUE LO GOLPEARAN…

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE)_ CREÍ QUE NO TE INTERESABA ESA PINTURA…

**MISTY**.- BUENO… MUCHO NO ME INTERESA, PERO COMO TRACEY MURIO ME PARECIO QUE ERA UN BUEN HOMENAJE COLGARLA EN TU CASA, ADEMAS ES MI RETRATO ASÍ QUE TE GUSTARÁ CONTEMPLARME…

**JENNY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡ESO ES! CREO QUE ENCONTRÉ LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA…

**ASH**.- BUENO, COMO DIGAS.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ NO TE ME PONGÁS ASÍ MI OSHITO.

**ASH**.- _(CON VOZ… "TIERNA")_ ¿AH CHI? ¿Y COMO DEBO PONEME CORACHONCHITO MIO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASHITO! HAY GENTE MIRANDO…

**DELIA**.- SI ES POR NOSOTROS, NO MIRAMOS.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONROJADOS)_ NO… NO SE PREOCUPEN…

**JENNY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI MIS CALCULOS NO ME FALLAN PUEDO DECIR QUE LA PROXIMA VICTIMA MORIRÁ ENTRE ESTA NOCHE Y LA QUE SIGUE.

**MISTY**.- _(A PUNTO DE BESAR A ASH)_ ASHITO…

**ASH**.- _(ACERCANDO SUS LABIOS)_ CORACHONCHITO…

**PIKACHU**.- _(SUBIENDOSE A LA CABEZA DE ASH E INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡PIKAPI!

**ASH**.- _(LIGERAMENTE MOLESTO)_ ¡PIKACHU! ME INTERRUMPISTE EL BESO…

**MISTY**.- _(ALGO MOLESTA)_ ES CIERTO PIKACHU.

**DELIA**.- CREO QUE PIKACHU TE EXTRAÑO ASH.

**ASH**.- SI, PERO NO POR ESO ME TIENE QUE INTERRUMPIR LOS BESOS…

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LUEGO LOS RECUPERAMOS.

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, BUENO, VAMOS A CASA…

**JENNY**.- _(HACIENDO EL SALUDO DE POLICÍA)_ VAYAN TRANQUILOS, LA CASA ESTÁ EN ORDEN.

LUEGO DE VERLOS ALEJARSE, LA OFICIAL JENNY SE QUEDA UNOS MOMENTOS CONVERSANDO CON EL AGENTE QUE LA ACOMPAÑABA SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE UNA PERSONA ESTABA AVIZORANDO LA CONVERSACION…

**JENNY**.- DESCUBRÍ LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA. GRACIAS A ESO PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUIEN ES LA PROXIMA VICTIMA Y CUANDO MORIRÁ.

**AGENTE**.- ¿Y QUÉ HAREMOS AL RESPECTO OFICIAL?

**JENNY**.- ¡LO QUE CORRESPONDE! MANDE A VIGILAR A PETER SKETCHIT, SEGÚN MIS CALCULOS Y DEDUCCIONES, SERÁ ASESINADO ENTRE ESTA NOCHE Y LA DE MAÑANA. ¡¡¡JEJEJE!!! LE APUESTO MIL EUROS DE QUE LAS COSAS SERAN ASÍ.

**AGENTE**.- ¡A LA ORDEN! _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**JENNY**.- _(HABLANDO SOLA)_ ¡¡¡ESTO SI QUE ES BUENO!!! CUANDO MAÑANA LLEGUEN LOS DEL ALTO MANDO Y VEAN QUE RESOLVÍ EL CASO DE SEGURO ME ASCENDERAN… AUNQUE AHORA DEBO SEGUIR REVISANDO LA RESIDENCIA OAK… _(Y SE VUELVE AL INTERIOR DE LA VIVIENDA)_

DESDE DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS SURGE UNA PERSONA DE PIEL MORENA, ESTA VISTE UN PILOTO DE LLUVIA DE COLOR BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DE LLUVIA DEL MISMO TONO Y USA ANTEOJOS NEGROS ADEMÁS DE ZAPATOS DE COLOR CLARO… SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL ANTIGUO LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA… QUIEN ESCUCHO TODAS LA CONVERSIONES Y SE ENCONTRABA VIGILANDO EL INTERIOR DE LA RESIDENCIA SIN LLEGAR A SER VISTO POR LA POLICÍA…

**BROCK**.- _(HABLANDO SOLO)_ LAMENTO TENER QUE CONTRADECIRTE, HERMOSA OFICIAL. PAGO TUS MIL EUROS Y DUPLICO LA APUESTA, PORQUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TE PERCATASTE DE CIERTOS PUNTOS…

FINALMENTE BROCK HACE SU APARICION, ¿EN VERDAD SERÁ ÉL EL ASESINO? ¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR CON ESO DE "CIERTOS PUNTOS"? ¿TENDRÁ RAZON JENNY? TODO ESTO PODRÁN VERLO EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE…

**_(VOZ DE MEOWTH EN OFF)_** Esto hubiera sido el inicio del capítulo 20:

**"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE:**

ESA MISMA NOCHE, DÚPLICA SE QUEDO A CENAR EN CASA DE ASH. ADEMÁS DE ELLA TAMBIEN VINO BETH, YA QUE SE ENTERO DE LO OCURRIDO. RICHIE NO PUDO VENIR POR SU TRABAJO, PERO LE ENVIO SUS CORDIALES SALUDOS A ASH. ASIMISMO, UN GRAN AMIGO DE ASH DE TODA LA VIDA SE HIZO PRESENTE EN LA CASA PARA ACONSEJAR A ASH Y ACOMPAÑARLO EN ESE MOMENTO DE GRAN DOLOR. ÉL ES GABRIEL, UN MUCHACHO DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE ASH, ES ALGO MÁS BAJO QUE ÉL, Y UN POCO GORDO, PERO MUY BUENO. SUS CABELLOS NEGROS Y ENRULADOS LOS TIENE 

**_(VOZ DE JESSE EN OFF.)_** ESTO APARECÍA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE OCULTO LLEGA A CASA DE MAY: (CAP 23)

LUEGO DE VISITAR A DÚPLICA, OCULTO SE ALEJA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE. AL LLEGAR A UNA CASA DE LADRILLOS ROJOS, SE DETIENE EN EL FRENTE Y COMIENZA A PLANIFICAR LA MANERA DE INGRESAR A ELLA. DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE QUE UNA DE LAS VENTANAS ESTÁ ABIERTA Y QUE TAMPOCO TIENE PROTECCION, INGRESA A LA VIVIENDA MUY FÁCILMENTE. UNA VEZ DENTRO, COMIENZA A BUSCAR A SU FUTURA VICTIMA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MISMA, AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACION, OBSERVA QUE UNA CHICA SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO EN LA CAMA. (NDA: ¡Y SI!) LA MISMA TIENE PELO CASTAÑO Y LARGO, ES DELGADA Y SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO PRFUNDAMENTE, AL VERLA EN ESE ESTADO OCULTO LA DESPIERTA... ¡¡¡DE UNA BUENA PATADA!!!

 **_(VOZ DE JAMES EN OFF)_** Y ESTE ERA EL DIÁLOGO ENTRE LOS POLICÍAS: 

JUSTO AFUERA DE LA CASA, SE ENCUENTRA CIRCULANDO UN PATRULLERO, AL OIR LOS GRITOS LOS AGENTES SE BAJAN DEL VEHÍCULO...

**AGENTE1**.- ¡ALGUIEN PRECISA AYUDA!

**AGENTE2**.- ¡PARA UN POCO, BAJA UN CAMBIO! ¿YA VISTE DE QUIEN ES ESTA CASA?

**AGENTE1**.- NO, ¿DE QUIEN ES?

**AGENTE2**.- ES LA CASA DE MAY.

**AGENTE1**.- AAAH, ¿PERO SERÁ ELLA LA QUE GRITA?

**AGENTE2**.- ¡TENÉS RAZON! VAMOS A CONFIRMARLO...

**_(VOZ DE MEOWTH EN OFF)_** EL DIÁLOGO ORIGINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 20 SOBRE LA BOMBA DE CARBURO ERA ASÍ:

**ASH**.- ¡AH! Y FINALMENTE LOGRAMOS PERFORAR UN NUEVO POZO DE AGUA.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! ¿Y COMO LO CONSIGUIERON HACER?

**ASH**.- PUES… FUE IDEA DEL PROFESOR OAK, DIJO QUE PODÍAMOS USAR UNA BOMBA PARA REALIZARLO… Y BUENO, ASÍ LO HICIMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿UNA BOMBA? PERO SI NUNCA HUBO POLVORA EN LA CASA DEL PROFESOR.

**ASH**.- PUES FUE FÁCIL, USAMOS CARBURO.

**MISTY**.- _(INTRIGADA)_ ¿CARBURO, Y ESO QUE ES, COMO SE USA?

**ASH**.- JAJAAAA, ES MUY FÁCIL, SIMPLEMENTE SE TOMA UNA CANTIDAD DE CARBURO, SE LO COLOCA EN ALGUNA LATA BIEN CERRADA Y CON ALGO DE AGUA, PERO EN LA TAPA SE DEJA UN PEQUEÑO ORIFICIO. AHÍ SE COLOCA UNA MECHA, ENTONCES CUANDO LA LATA SE LLENA BIEN DEL GAS QUE SE PRODUCE POR LA REACCION QUÍMICA, SE ENCIENDE LA MECHA YYYY… ¡¡¡BUM!!! EXPLOTA TODO.

**MISTY**.- ¡UY! PERO IMAGINO QUE ESO QUE ES TAN PELIGROSO NO DEBE ESTAR AL ALCANCE DE CUALQUIERA.

**ASH**.- NO TE CREAS… SE CONSIGUE EN CUALQUIER FERRETERÍA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ QUE SUERTE.

**_(VOZ DE MEOWTH EN OFF)_** Y AHÍ TERMINABA.

**_(VOZ DE JESSE EN OFF)_** EL DIÁLOGO ENTRE ASH Y MARK DESDE CIUDAD VERDE ERA ASÍ:

**OAK**.- ¡ASH! TENÉS UNA LLAMADA.

**ASH**.- IRÉ A ATENDER... _(ATENDIENDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO)_ HOLA... ¡MARK! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**MARK**.- ¡HOLA ASH! TE LLAMÉ PARA CONTARTE QUE YA TERMINÉ LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO AQUÍ EN CIUDAD VERDE Y QUE AHORA ME IRÉ A CIUDAD CELESTE A SEGUIR CON LOS TRÁMITES... Y POSIBLEMENTE VISITE A MISTY TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO...

**MARK**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? NO TE VEO MUY ENTUSIASMADO.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ OCURRE QUE MISTY ME LLAMO ESTA MAÑANA, ¡SE SOLTO DICIENDO QUE LE GUSTA OTRO TIPO! Y QUE ENCIMA SE LO VA A DECIR PARA QUE SE LE PASE Y PARA SABER SI EN VERDAD ME QUIERE.

**MARK**.- ¿Y ESO TE MOLESTA?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME MOLESTA!!! SERÍA COMO DARLE PERMISO PARA QUE ME ENGAÑE.

**MARK**.- YO OPINO QUE DEBERÍAS APOYARLA...

**ASH**.- ¿¿¿ESTÁS LOCO??? ¡¡¡COMO LE VOY A DECIR QUE VAYA Y LE DIGA A OTRO TIPO QUE GUSTA DE ÉL!!!

**MARK**.- PUES SI EN VERDAD LA AMÁS DEBERÍAS APOYARLA. ASÍ ELLA COMPRUEBA DE QUE EN VERDAD TE AMA.

**ASH**.- YO CREO QUE ESTÁS LOCO.

**MARK**.- BUENO, AHORA DEBO DEJARTE, ACABA DE LLEGAR EL TREN. EN VEINTE MINUTOS ESTARÉ EN CIUDAD CELESTE. ¡NOS VEMOS!

**ASH**.- CHAU, NOS VEMOS. _(Y CORTA)_

**_(VOZ DE JAMES EN OFF)_** Estas eran las canciones originales que Beth y Ash cantaban durante su borrachera con vodka, luego se  le ocurrio lo de los tangos.

**ASH**.- _(CANTANDO COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHO)_ ¡¡¡HAY QUE MATAR AL TRAIDOOOOOORRR!!! VAS A MORIR...

**BETH**.- _(CANTANDO BORRACHA TAMBIEN)_ MATEN, MATEN, MATEN AL TRAIDOR TA NOOOOCHE... ¡HIC! HERMANITO... ¿Y COMO PENSÁS MATARLO?

**ASH**.- NO LU ZEEEE... ¡HIC! DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL Y DOLOOOOROZA... ¡HIC!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(VIENDO LA ESCENA)_ ¡VAYA! QUE PAR DE DOS ESTOS DOS.

**OAK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE SE QUEDEN AQUÍ A DORMIR.

**DÚPLICA**.-¿USTED CREE?

**OAK**.- MMMM, O SINO TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARLOS A SUS CASAS EN MI AUTO. _(SONRIENDOLE)_ ¿ME AYUDARÍAS?

**DÚPLICA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AY! SI NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCION...

**_(VOZ DE MEOWTH EN OFF)_** ESTE ES UN DIÁLOGO QUE IBA A APARECER EN UNO DE LOS FINALES ALTERNATIVOS QUE LUEGO NO SE INCLUYO:

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE ASH ES EL ASESINO!

**BROCK**.- ¿Y ESO TE MOLESTA?

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME MOLESTA! ASESINO A MIS AMIGAS... A LOS CHICOS QUE ME GUSTABAN... ¿COMO NO QUERÉS QUE ME MOLESTE?

**BROCK**.- TENÉS QUE ENTENDER QUE ASH ACTUO BAJO LOS EFECTOS  DEL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME... NO ESTABA EN USO DE SUS FACULTADES MENTALES.

**MISTY**.- SI ESTÁ ENFERMO POR MÍ QUE SE JODA.

**BROCK**.- ¡MISTY! SI EN VERDAD AMÁS A ASH, TENÉS QUE ESTAR CON ÉL AHORA. ES EN ESTE MOMENTO CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITA... ¡DEMOSTRALE TU AMOR!

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ... ME DUELE TODO LO QUE HIZO.

EN ESTOS  MOMENTOSVEMOS A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH REVOLVIENDO EL LABORATORIO DE OAK, CUANDO WOBBUFFET SE DA CUENTA, LES AVISA Y ELLOS SE DAN VUELTA...

**JESSE**.- ¡NO  ES LO  QUE SE IMAGINAN!

**JAMES**.- DESDE YA QUE NO.

**MEOWTH**.- SI LES GUSTO ESTO QUE VIERON HOY, ESPEREN HASTA MAÑANA PARA VER LOS FINALES ALTERNATIVOS DEL FIC.

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡HASTA MAÑANA!!!

ESTO ES UNA GRABACI"N, ESPEREN HASTA MAÑANA PARA VER LO QUE SIGUE.


	30. FINALES

NUEVAMENTE NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD ESTÁN PRESENTES JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH, LOS CUALES YA HICIERON SU PRESENTACION, PERO AQUÍ, AHORA Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LOS VEMOS EN LA COCINA DE OAK SAQUEANDO LA MISMA Y DEVORANDO TODO LO QUE ENCUENTRA...

JESSE.- ¡¡¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!!! COMAN LO QUE PUEDAN Y GUARDEN LO QUE SOBRE ANTES DE QUE APAREZCA ALGUIEN Y NOS ACUSE...

JAMES.- _(VIENDO LA CÁMARA ENCENDIDA)_ ¡JESSE! YA LLEGO EL PÚBLICO...

JESSE.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿¡EH!? ¡AH! HOLA MIS ADMIRADORES. ME IMAGINO QUE HOY VINIERON A COMPARTIR CON NOSOTROS LA PRESENTACION DE LOS FINALES ALTERNATIVOS DEL FIC.

JAMES.- HOY VEREMOS LOS TRES FINALES ALTERNATIVOS DEL FIC, EN ALGUNOS CASOS, DEBO ACLARAR QUE SE MODIFICO EL FINAL DEBIDO AL PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO, O SEA, DE USTEDES.

MEOWTH.- ¡Y DE SEGURO NO LES VAN A GUSTAR!

JESSE.- POR LO QUE TIENEN PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS.

JAMES.- EL PRIMERO QUE VEREMOS ES EL FINAL OFICIAL QUE SE DESCARTO POR SER DESAGRADABLE... O POR SER...

JESSE.- ¡NO SÉ POR QUE LO DESCARTO! ACÁ SOLO DICE "FINAL DESCARTADO PORQUE NO ME GUSTO"

MEOWTH.- ¡ENTONCES NO MÁS PALABRAS! VAMOS AL FIC.

JESSE Y JAMES.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"

**CAPÍTULO VENTIOCHO:**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**(FINAL OFICIAL DESCARTADO POR QUE NO ME GUSTO)**

****

TAL COMO VIMOS ANTERIORMENTE, OTRA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO HACE SU APARICION EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK. PORTANDO UNA ESPADA, EL MISTERIOSO VISITANTE DEFIENDE A OCULTO DEL ASEDIO POLICIAL...

**VISITANTE**.- _(AMENAZANDO CON LA ESPADA)_ ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! SI SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO LES CORTARÉ LOS DEDOS.

**JENNY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE A OCULTO)_ ¡ALEJESE DEL PRISIONERO! O DEBERÉ ARRESTARLO A USTED TAMBIEN.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLO. MÁS LES VALE QUE NOS DEJEN ESCAPAR O TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS.

**OAK**.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR!

**BETH**.- PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN ESCAPAR JUNTO A MI COLEGA AQUÍ CAÍDO... ¡¡¡O SINO REGARÉ EL JARDÍN CON SU SANGRE!!!

**JENNY**.- CALMENSÉ TODOS. LLEGAREMOS A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¡PERFECTO!

**OAK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR VA A SER QUE LE HAGAMOS CASO.

**JENNY**.- NO ES MI COSTUMBRE CEDER ANTE LAS DEMANDAS DE LOS DELINCUENTES.

**BETH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ PERMITANME SER LA NEGOCIADORA, SÉ COMO PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO. _(HABLANDO)_ ME LLAMO BETH, SOY SICOLOGA, PUEDO AYUDARTE.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿ME CONSIDERÁS UN CASO SÍQUICO?

**BETH**.- NO... NO QUISE DECIR ESO.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, Y POR OTRA VENTANA, UNA PERSONA VESTIDA CON UNA GABARDINA BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DEL MISMO COLOR, ENTRA DE UN SALTO ROMPIENDO UNA DE LAS VENTANAS, PERO, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE CAE MAL Y GOLPEA AL VISITANTE, EL CUAL CAE DESMAYADO POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DA BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡SOY FEO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SARCÁSTICOS)_ ¡SI, ESO YA LO SABEMOS!

**BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIMÉ)_ ¡AYYY! QUISE DECIR "F-E-O" SON LAS SIGLAS DE "FUERZA ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA" _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ ¡ES MI CATEGORÍA DENTRO DE LA "ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO"! UNA AGENCIA ESPECIAL DE AGENTES SECRETOS... ¡Y YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS! PERO... ME PARECE QUE AL ENTRAR GOLPEE A ALGUIEN... ESPERO ME PERDONE.

**BETH**.- ¡ATRAPENLOS ANTES QUE ESCAPEN!.

**JENNY**.- AGENTES, ¡A ELLOS!

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A JENNY)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA JENNY!!! ¿NO QUERRÍAS SER LA NOVIA DE UN AGENTE SECRETO?

**JENNY**.- SI, ES CIERTO, SERÍA LINDO. ¿EN DONDE PODRÉ ENCONTRAR UNO?

**BROCK**.- _(CAYENDOSE HECHO UNA PIEDRA)_ EEEEEGGGGH...

**BETH**.- ¡QUITENLES LOS ANTIFACES!

LOS AGENTES ATRAPAN A AMBOS SOSPECHOSOS. AMBOS PERMANECEN INCONSCIENTES, PERO PARA EVITAR QUE ESCAPEN LES COLOCAN LAS ESPOSAS. AL ACERCARSE A OCULTO JENNY PROCEDE A RETIRARLE LA MASCARA... PARA SU SORPRESA Y SORPRESA DE LOS DEMÁS ALLÍ PRESENTES, QUIEN FUERA CONOCIDO COMO "OCULTO" RESPONSABLE DE TODOS LOS CRÍMENES Y ROBOS EN EL LABORATORIO OAK RESULTA SER NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE... ¡MISTY! AUNQUE SU APARIENCIA ESTÁ ALGO CAMBIADA, YA QUE SU PELO SE ENCUENTRA DE COLOR NEGRO. LOS OTROS AGENTES RETIRAN LA MASCARA DEL VISITANTE, EL CUAL QUEDO NOQUEADO GRACIAS A LA BRILLANTE INTERVENCION DE BROCK. AL QUITARLE EL ANTIFAZ, ENCUENTRAN DEBAJO DE ÉL A ¡ASH KETCHUM!...

**TODOS**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, ASH Y MISTY!!!

**OAK**.- EL ASESINO FUE... ¡MISTY! TODO ESTE TIEMPO FUE ELLA.

**BETH**.- RESULTA ALGO LOGICO. ELLA ERA LA ÚNICA QUE CONOCÍA CON ANTICIPACION TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE LAS VÍCTIMAS, LOS LUGARES EN DONDE SE ESCONDÍA EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME E INCLUSO LA COMBINACION DE LA HELADERA CON CERRADURA ELECTRONICA.

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿PERO QUE PASO... QUE HAGO ACÁ?

**JENNY**.- LO MISMO QUEREMOS SABER TODOS.

**ASH**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE NERVIOSO)_ ¡SUÉLTENME POR FAVOR! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ MISTY?

**JENNY**.- ELLA ESTÁ BIEN, PERO LUEGO DE QUE LA INTERROGUEMOS VEREMOS SI ES ELLA LA RESPONSABLE DE LOS ASESINATOS Y DE SER ASÍ, DEBERÁ PAGAR POR SUS CRÍMENES.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO POR FAVOR, NO LA ARRESTEN!!!

**JENNY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SILENCIO! ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER A QUE VINISTE ACÁ?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... QUISE RESCATARLA.

**OAK**.- O SEA QUE SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE ELLA ERA LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO.

**ASH**.- ¡NO! ME ENTERÉ HACE UN MOMENTO, UNA PERSONA ME DIJO QUE MISTY IBA A ESTAR ACÁ EN EL LABORATORIO Y QUE LA IBAN ARRESTAR ACUSANDOLA DE LOS ROBOS, YA QUE ELLA IBA A VENIR A DISFRAZADA PARA VISITARME.

**JENNY**.- ¿Y QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE TE SUMINISTRO ESA INFORMACION?

**ASH**.- FUE... ¡UNO DE LOS AGENTES QUE ESTÁN CUSTODIANDO LA CASA!

**JENNY**.- ¿CUÁL DE ELLOS?

**ASH**.- ¡NO LO SÉ! NO SÉ SU NOMBRE.

**MISTY**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ASH... ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ASH!!! NO ES LO QUE VOS PENSÁS...

**ASH**.- MISTY... NO BUSQUÉS EXCUSAS…

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ PERO... ASH...

**ASH**.- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE OCURRA NI LO QUE OCURRIO... ¡AÚN TE AMO! Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE...

**JENNY**.- ¡AGENTES! LLEVEN A LOS DETENIDOS A LA DEPENDENCIA, LUEGO LOS INTERROGAREMOS.

**BETH**.- PROFESOR... ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON ELLOS?

**OAK**.- _(DOLIDO)_ SI SON CULPABLES... TENDRÁN QUE PAGAR SUS CULPAS...

**BROCK**.- ¡BIEN! GRACIAS A MI BRILLANTE INTERVENCION ¡ESTE CASO FUE RESUELTO!

**BETH**.- ¡MA QUE BRILLANTE INTERVENCION ESTÚPIDO! LO GOLPEASTE DE CASUALIDAD CUANDO ENTRASTE... SI NO TE HUBIERAS ENTROMETIDO ELLOS HUBIERAN ESCAPADO QUIEN SABE ADONDE.

**BROCK**.- ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE ME LO DEBEN AGRADECER!

**JENNY**.- SI, SI, SI... ESTÁ BIEN. PROFESOR OAK, ME GUSTARÍA QUE MAÑANA VENGA A LA COMISARÍA A PRESTAR DECLARACION.

**OAK**.- _(TRISTE)_ DE ACUERDO.

**BETH**.- ¡JAMÁS ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!

**OAK**.- NI YO.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, OAK PRESTA DECLARACION EN LA DEPENDENCIA POLICIAL. ASH, LUEGO DE DECLARAR, QUEDA LIBRE PERO IMPUTADO A LA CAUSA PENAL. EL CASO DE MISTY SE COMPLICA MUCHO MÁS DEBIDO A QUE NO PUDO JUSTIFICAR MUCHAS DE SUS COARTADAS, YA QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS CRÍMENES OCURRIERON DE NOCHE, ADEMÁS JUGO MUY EN SU CONTRA EL HECHO DE SER ARRESTADA EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS Y CON EL TRAJE DE "OCULTO" COMO PRINCIPAL EVIDENCIA.

LUEGO DE UN LARGO JUICIO Y PROCESO, CONDENAN A MISTY A PRISION PERPETUA POR LOS MULTIPLES HOMICIDIOS OCURRIDOS TANTO EN PUEBLO PALETA COMO EN CIUDAD CELESTE. ASH MANTUVO EL CONTACTO CON MISTY DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PUDO, PERO CON TODO LO QUE SUFRIO POR ELLA, EL HECHO DE QUE ELLA MATO A PIKACHU Y EL AMOR QUE FUE CRECIENDO EN SU CORAZON Y EN EL DE DÚPLICA FUERON EFECTOS MUY FUERTES QUE HICIERON QUE ASH SE OLVIDE DE MISTY PARA SIEMPRE, ENTREGÁNDOSE POR COMPLETO A DÚPLICA. DELIA KETCHUM SIMPATIZO ENSEGUIDA CON DÚPLICA, A TAL PUNTO QUE, CUANDO ASH LE PROPUSO CASAMIENTO A DÚPLICA, DELIA LE BORDO EL TRAJE DE NOVIA A MEDIDA. DESPUÉS DE LA BODA, DELIA SE FUE A VIVIR A LA CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK, CEDIENDO SU CASA A LA JOVEN PAREJA.

BETH Y RICHIE TUVIERON UN HIJO POCO TIEMPO DESPUES. (NDA: ¡y si! tanto va la pluma al tintero... :P) ELLA SIGUIO CON SU CARRERA PROFESIONAL EN PUEBLO PALETA CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN LA DIRECTORA DEL HOSPITAL DEL PUEBLO MIENTRAS QUE RICHIE, CONTAGIADO O MÁS BIEN, "INFLUENCIADO" POR BETH, COMPRO LA FRANQUICIA DE UN SEX SHOP INSTALÁNDOLO ALLÍ MISMO, EN PUEBLO PALETA.

BROCK, SIGUIO TRABAJANDO EN LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, PERO JAMÁS SE DIO CUENTA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MARITA, LA CUAL, RENUNCIO A LA ORGANIZACION Y SE PUSO A TRABAJAR COMO EMPLEADA EN EL SEX SHOP DE RICHIE.

SINISTRI Y JENNY, RENUNCIARON A LAS FUERZAS POLICIALES Y ÉL RENUNCIO TAMBIEN A LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO PARA FUNDAR SU PROPIA AGENCIA DE SEGURIDAD EN PUEBLO PALETA, YA QUE ARMARON UN CONVENIO SECRETO CON JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH (NDA: ¡y si pobres! en algo los tenía que incluir) PARA QUE AUMENTEN EL DELITO EN EL PUEBLO Y ESTABLEZCAN UNA RED DE SECUESTROS EXTORSIVOS.

DÚPLICA, GRACIAS A MÉRITO PROPIO, CONSIGUIO ASCENDER DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN LA LÍDER DE LA REGION DE KANTO, ESTABLECIENDO UNA SEDE SECRETA EN EL SOTANO DE SU CASA DE SOLTERA.

UN AÑO MÁS TARDE DE LOS SUCESOS MENCIONADOS RECIÉN, DÚPLICA TUVO MELLIZOS. LA FELICIDAD DE ASH NO PODÍA SER MÁS ABUNDANTE... ¡EH! ¿QUÉ PASA? AAAH, ¿NO LES GUSTA COMO TERMINO EL FIC? ¬¬ :S BUENO... LO MODIFICARÉ UN POCO :P

VOLVAMOS PARA AAAAATRASSSSS...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, OAK PRESTA DECLARACION EN LA DEPENDENCIA POLICIAL. ASH, LUEGO DE DECLARAR, QUEDA LIBRE PERO IMPUTADO A LA CAUSA PENAL. EL CASO DE MISTY SE COMPLICA MUCHO MÁS DEBIDO A QUE NO PUDO JUSTIFICAR MUCHAS DE SUS COARTADAS, YA QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS CRÍMENES OCURRIERON DE NOCHE, ADEMÁS JUGO MUY EN SU CONTRA EL HECHO DE SER ARRESTADA EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS Y CON EL TRAJE DE "OCULTO" COMO PRINCIPAL EVIDENCIA.

LUEGO DE UN LARGO JUICIO Y PROCESO, CONDENAN A MISTY A PRISION PERPETUA POR LOS MULTIPLES HOMICIDIOS OCURRIDOS TANTO EN PUEBLO PALETA COMO EN CIUDAD CELESTE. PERO, GRACIAS A LA INTERVENCION DE LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, CONSIGUIERON LA ABSOLUCION DE MISTY BASÁNDOSE EN EL HECHO DE QUE NO PODÍAN DEMOSTRAR FEHACIENTEMENTE DE QUE MISTY FUERA LA RESPONSABLE DE LOS ASESINATOS, POR LO QUE, Y PARA JUSTIFICAR SU DETENCION, LE DIERON SEIS MESES DE PRISION POR EL INTENTO DE ROBO EN EL LABORATORIO, DE LOS CUALES SOLO CUMPLIO DOS, DEBIDO A SU BUENA CONDUCTA Y FUE PUESTA EN LIBERTAD. POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS, ASH Y MISTY RECOMPUSIERON SU PAREJA, SE CASARON Y VIVIERON FELICES. ¡¡¡Y LA VIDA DEL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES FUE TAL COMO ESCRIBÍ ANTES!!! ¬¬ ¡QUE TANTO! :S

**FIN.**

**JESSE**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡CALUMNIAS!!! EXIJO QUE SE RETRACTEN DE LO QUE DIJERON ALLÍ.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!! NADIE NOS PAGO NI NOS DIO NADA POR COMETER ASALTOS EN PUEBLO PALETA.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡QUEREMOS NUESTRO DINERITO!!!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡WOBBUFFET!

**MEOWTH**.- SI, ESO ES CIERTO, TENÉS RAZON.

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO ESA BOLA GELATINOSA?

**MEOWTH**.- QUE CONTRA QUIEN PROTESTAMOS SI NO HAY NADIE DE PRODUCCION NI NADA.

**JAMES**.- ES UNA PROTESTA SOCIAL...

**JESSE**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! VEAMOS SI EN EL SIGUIENTE FINAL MEJORA NUESTRA SUERTE.

**MEOWTH**.- EN EL QUE SIGUE DICE DE TÍTULO: "EL FINAL MÁS OBVIO DE TODOS"

**JESSE**.- ¿A QUE SE REFERIRÁ CON ESO?

**JAMES**.- PUES QUIEN SABE... ¡DISPONGA DE LAS CÁMARAS SEÑOR DIRECTOR!

"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"

**CAPÍTULO VENTINUEVE:**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**(EL FINAL MÁS OBVIO DE TODOS :P)**

****

TAL COMO VIMOS ANTERIORMENTE, OTRA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO HACE SU APARICION EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK. PORTANDO UNA ESPADA, EL MISTERIOSO VISITANTE DEFIENDE A OCULTO DEL ASEDIO POLICIAL...

**VISITANTE**.- _(AMENAZANDO CON LA ESPADA)_ ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! SI SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO LES CORTARÉ LOS DEDOS.

**JENNY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE A OCULTO)_ ¡ALEJESE DEL PRISIONERO! O DEBERÉ ARRESTARLO A USTED TAMBIEN.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLO. MÁS LES VALE QUE NOS DEJEN ESCAPAR O TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS.

**OAK**.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR!

**BETH**.- PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN ESCAPAR JUNTO A MI COLEGA AQUÍ CAÍDO... ¡¡¡O SINO REGARÉ EL JARDÍN CON SU SANGRE!!!

**JENNY**.- CALMENSÉ TODOS. LLEGAREMOS A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¡PERFECTO!

**OAK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR VA A SER QUE LE HAGAMOS CASO.

**JENNY**.- NO ES MI COSTUMBRE CEDER ANTE LAS DEMANDAS DE LOS DELINCUENTES.

**BETH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ PERMITANME SER LA NEGOCIADORA, SÉ COMO PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO. _(HABLANDO)_ ME LLAMO BETH, SOY SICOLOGA, PUEDO AYUDARTE.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿ME CONSIDERÁS UN CASO SÍQUICO?

**BETH**.- NO... NO QUISE DECIR ESO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PROPONÉS?

**BETH**.- TE DEJAREMOS IR PERO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE DESCUBRAS TU ROSTRO Y EL DE TU COMPAÑERO.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, Y POR OTRA VENTANA, UNA PERSONA VESTIDA CON UNA GABARDINA BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DEL MISMO COLOR, ENTRA DE UN SALTO ROMPIENDO UNA DE LAS VENTANAS, PERO, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE CAE MAL Y PRODUCE QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE FIJEN EN ÉL. AL INCORPORARSE ESTA PERSONA, LOS PRESENTES SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡SOY FEO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SARCÁSTICOS)_ ¡SI, ESO YA LO SABEMOS!

**BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIMÉ)_ ¡AYYY! QUISE DECIR "F-E-O" SON LAS SIGLAS DE "FUERZA ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA" _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ ¡ES MI CATEGORÍA DENTRO DE LA "ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO"! UNA AGENCIA ESPECIAL DE AGENTES SECRETOS... ¡Y YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CON CARA DE SUSPICACIA)_ MMMMM...

**BROCK**.- ¡EN SERIO, CREANME!

**BETH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, TE CREEMOS.

**OAK**.- ¿Y QUE TE LLEVO A SER AGENTE SECRETO?

**BROCK**.- ¡LAS PELÍCULAS DE JAMES BOND! _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ VERLO RODEADO DE CHICAS HERMOSAS... Y VIAJANDO EN AUTOS DE LUJO Y CON SOFISTICADOS INVENTOS... ¡¡¡FUERON MI INSPIRACION PARA INSCRIRME!!! _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A JENNY)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA JENNY!!! ¿NO QUERRÍAS SER LA NOVIA DE UN AGENTE SECRETO?

**JENNY**.- YA SOY LA NOVIA DE UNO, SINISTRI ES MI NOVIO.

**BROCK**.- _(CAYENDOSE HECHO UNA PIEDRA)_ EEEEEGGGGH...

EN ES MOMENTO, TODOS SE PERCATAN DE QUE EL VISITANTE Y OCULTO NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN DONDE ESTABAN. AL BUSCARLO CON LA MIRADA, VEN AL VISITANTE PARADO EN LA VENTANA ROTA POR LA QUE ENTRO Y CARGANDO A OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO SONRIENDO SARCÁSTICAMENTE...

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS IDIOTA! ¡¡¡ADIOS IMBÉCILES!!! _(Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA HACIA FUERA CON OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO)_

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡SE NOS ESCAPAN!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡DEJENMELOS A MÍ!

**JENNY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE LÍO, ESTÚPIDO!

**BROCK**.- AYYY...

**OAK**.- DE SEGURO HUIRÁ POR EL PARQUE, ¡VAMOS A PERSEGUIRLO POR ALLÍ!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡PERFECTO!

EL VISITANTE COMIENZA A CORRER A GRAN VELOCIDAD TOMANDO UNA VENTAJA INCREÍBLE CON RESPECTO A SUS PERSEGUIDORES. AL INGRESAR AL PUEBLO, PARA EVADIRLOS, COMIENZA A METERSE EN ESTRECHOS CORREDORES Y A SALTAR POR LOS TECHOS. DE ESA FORMA, LLEGAN HASTA LA CASA DE ASH. EL VISITANTE SE ASEGURA DE QUE NADIE LOS VEA, DE ESA FORMA TOMA UNA SOGA QUE SE ENCUENTRA ATADA A UNA DE LAS VENTANAS DE LA CASA Y COMIENZA A TREPAR CARGANDO CONSIGO A OCULTO. AL INGRESAR A LA CASA, VEMOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE ASH. EL VISITANTE COMIENZA A CACHETEARLE LA CARA A OCULTO PARA INTENTAR DESPERTARLO...

**VISITANTE**.- ¡CHE, DESPERTATE! DALE, DESPERTATE ANTES DE QUE VENGA ALGUIEN Y NOS DESCUBRA.

**OCULTO**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿QUIÉN SOS VOS?

**VISITANTE**.- ¡SOY YO, DÚPLICA! DESPERTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ASH. Y SACATE ESE DISFRAZ ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN SE DÉ CUENTA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ... QUE HAGO ASÍ VESTIDO?

**DÚPLICA**.- ¿QUÉ DECÍS? VOS SOS EL ASESINO, HACE MUCHO QUE LO SABÍA...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ YO SOY EL ASESINO? PERO... ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO... ¡YO MATÉ A PIKACHU!

**DÚPLICA**.- NI MÁS NI MENOS...

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO PUEDE SER... ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA CONVERTIDO EN UN ASESINO?

**DÚPLICA**.- DE SEGURO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TOMASTE EL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME DE MANERA ACCIDENTAL.

**ASH**.- ¡ES CIERTO! AHORA LO RECUERDO...

**FLASHBACK DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**.

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! PARA QUE ME HACEN BUSCAR CAFÉ PARA MOLER SI AQUÍ LO ESTÁN PREPARANDO Y MUY BIEN… _(ACERCANDOSE AL RECIPIENTE QUE CONTIENE EL LÍQUIDO DESTILADO) _MMMMMMMH HUELE DELICIOSO,_ (TOCANDO POR FUERA EL RECIPIENTE)_ ¡Y ESTÁ A LA TEMPERATURA JUSTA! 

Y SIN PEDIR PERMISO, ASH SE BEBE TODO EL CONTENIDO QUE SALE DEL DESTILADOR. EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, ALGUIEN LO LLAMA…

**TRACEY**.- ¡ASH! ¿TRAJISTE LOS GRANOS DE CAFÉ? HAY QUE MOLERLOS Y PREPARARLOS

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**TRACEY**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A UN ARTEFACTO EXTRAÑO)_ AYUDAME A PONERLOS EN EL TRITURADOR, 

**ASH**.- _(VOLCANDO EL CONTENIDO DE UNA BOLSA EN EL TRITURADOR)_ ¿ACASO NO HABÍA CAFÉ YA HECHO?

**TRACEY**.- PUES NO, SINO NO TE HUBIERAMOS PEDIDO DE PREPARAR MÁS.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡MENOS MAL! NO SE DIO CUENTA…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!! ¿PERO Y AHORA QUE HARÉ? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO RECUERDE NADA?

**DÚPLICA**.- ES QUE EL VILEPLUME TIENE EFECTOS QUE PRODUCEN AMNESIA TEMPORAL...

**ASH**.- ¿¿¿ME METERAN PRESO??? YO NO LO  HICE CON INTENCION DE LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN...

**DÚPLICA**.- ¡ASH! NO DESESPERÉS... VOY A AYUDARTE. OCURRE QUE YO... _(CABIZBAJA)_ SOY AGENTE SECRETA. PERTENEZCO A LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, ALLÍ TE PODREMOS AYUDAR. ASÍ QUE NO VAS A DECIR NADA DE ESTO... 

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿POR QUÉ ME AYUDÁS TANTO?

**DÚPLICA**.- OCURRE QUE YO... ¡ASH, YO...! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! ME GUSTÁS MUCHO, DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE VOS... Y ES POR ESO QUE FUI A SALVARTE AL LABORATORIO...

**ASH**.- DÚPLICA YO... DEBO DECIRTE QUE... ¡TAMBIEN TE AMO!

**DÚPLICA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿EN SERIO ME LO DECÍS?

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI! DESDE QUE MISTY EMPEZO CON ESAS COSAS RARAS, LO DE QUE NOS TOMARAMOS UN TIEMPO Y ESAS IDIOTECES... COMENZASTE A GUSTARME...

**DÚPLICA**.- ASH... ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ SABIENDO ESTO.

ASH COMIENZA A BESAR A DÚPLICA EN LA BOCA, LENTAMENTE SUS MANOS VAN ACARICIÁNDOLA Y DESVISTIÉNDOLA. ÉL SE QUITA LA ROPA Y COMIENZA A MASAJEAR SUAVEMENTE LA ESPALDA DE DÚPLICA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, AMBOS DESPIERTAN, PASARON TODA LA NOCHE HACIENDO EL AMOR. AL VERSE, SE DAN UN SUAVE Y DULCE BESO EN LA BOCA. LUEGO DE HIGIENIZARSE Y VESTIRSE BAJAN A DESAYUNAR, AL VER A DELIA LE DAN LA BUENA NOTICIA DE QUE AMBOS SON NOVIOS. ELLA SE EMOCIONA CON LA NOTICIA Y LES PROMETE UNA GRAN CENA DE FESTEJO PARA LA NOCHE. DESPUÉS DE ESO SE DIRIGEN AL LABORATORIO EN DONDE EL PROFESOR OAK SE PONE MUY CONTENTO CON LA NOTICIA. 

DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE, LAS COSAS SON MUY DIFERENTES EN CIUDAD PALETA, SI CIUDAD PALETA. ESE FUE UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS DECRETOS QUE ASH KETCHUM IMPULSO COMO INTENDENTE DE LA CIUDAD. DÚPLICA, COMO PRIMERA DAMA DE LA CIUDAD, CREO GRANDES SALAS DE TEATRO Y DIO UN GRAN IMPULSO A LA CULTURA EN LA CIUDAD, ADEMÁS DE SEGUIR PERTENECIENDO A LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, LA CUAL AYUDO MUCHÍSIMO A ASH EN SU RECUPERACION DE LA ADICCION AL DESTILADO DE VILEPLUME, YA QUE ESTOS SON SUCESOS QUE NADIE JAMÁS CONOCIO. LOS CRÍMENES DE OCULTO QUEDARON IMPUNES, POR LO TANTO JENNY Y SINISTRI FUERON DESTITUIDOS DE SUS CARGOS, JUNTO A LA JENNY DE CIUDAD CELESTE Y LAS CÚPULAS DE OFICIALES DE TODA LA REGION DE KANTO, AUNQUE, COMO LA ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO CONOCÍA LA VERDAD, LAS DOS JENNYS INGRESARON A LA ORGANIZACION Y SINISTRI LOGRO CONVERTIRSE EN EL LÍDER REGIONAL DE LA ORGANIZACION. 

MARITA Y BROCK SE CASARON, AMBOS SE RETIRARON DE LA ORGANIZACION Y SE DEDICARON A LA CRIANZA DE POKÉMONS EN EL VIEJO GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA.

LAS HERMANAS DE MISTY TUVIERON LA GRAN SUERTE DE QUE UN IMPORTANTE PRODUCTOR DE TV VIERA SU ESPECTÁCULO DEL ANIVERSARIO DE LA CIUDAD, POR LO CUAL SE LAS LLEVO A TRABAJAR EN CINE Y TV. MISTY... BUENO... MISTY, NO TUVO ESA SUERTE, ELLA SE QUEDO MUY TRISTE Y AMARGADA POR EL HECHO DE HABER PERDIDO A ASH POR SU CULPA PURA Y EXCLUSIVA, POR LO QUE PERDIO LA RAZON, LAMENTABLEMENTE BETH TUVO QUE DECLARARLA INSANA Y LA INTERNO EN SU PROPIO SANATORIO DE SALUD MENTAL QUE FUNDO EN PUEBLO PALETA Y QUE, GRACIAS A ASH, LOGRO HABILITAR A PESAR DE NO CONTAR CON LOS REQUISITOS MÍNIMOS PARA SU FUNCIONAMIENTO.

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, VEMOS A ASH MUY NERVIOSO EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD...

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY! PERO QUE NERVIOS...

**DELIA**.- CALMATE HIJO, YA VA A SALIR.

**ASH**.- PERO ES QUE ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO...

**DELIA**.- BUENO, _(VIENDO SU RELOJ)_ ¡UY! ¿TE TOMASTE LA DOSIS DE SALVEIOO QUE TE TOCA A LAS TRES?

**ASH**.- CREO QUE... ¡NO, NO LA TOMÉ! LO OLVIDE...

**DELIA**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN FRASCO)_ ACÁ ESTÁ HIJO.

**ASH**.- ¡MIERDA! TENGO QUE TOMAR ESTA COSA DE POR VIDA... _(Y SE BEBE EL FRASCO DE UN TRAGO)_

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, SALE UNA ENFERMERA:

**ENFERMERA**.- SEÑOR INTENDENTE. ¡LO FELICITO! ES PADRE DE UN HERMOSO VARONCITO.

**ASH**.- _(EMOCIONADO)_ ¿EN... EN SERIO? ¡¡¡QUE ALEGRÍA!!!

**ENFERMERA**.- ¿YA PENSARON EL NOMBRE QUE LE VAN A PONER?

**ASH**.- SI, ¿QUÉ ACASO DÚPLI NO SE LO DIJO?

**ENFERMERA**.- ES QUE ELLA DIJO QUE USTED ELIGIO EL SEGUNDO.

**ASH**.- ASÍ ES. SE LLAMARÁ: EDUARDO SAMUEL KETCHUM.

**DELIA**.- QUE LINDO... IGUAL QUE SU ABUELO...

**ASH**.- ¡ASÍ ES!

**ENFERMERA**.- PUEDE PASAR A VERLOS.

ASH INGRESA A LA SALA DE PARTOS, ALLÍ DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRA CON EL BEBÉ, ELLA ESTÁ MUY SONRIENTE CON SU HIJO, ASH SE EMOCIONA AL VERLA, SU FELICIDAD ES TAL QUE... ¿¿¿QUÉ LES PASA AHORA??? ¿TAMPOCO LES GUSTA ESTE FINAL? ¬¬ NO ME VOY A VOLVER PARA ATRÁS... ¿QUÉ LO CAMBIE? ¬¬ ¡BUENO! PERO DESPUÉS NO SE QUEJEN. :S

ASH INGRESA A LA SALA DE PARTOS, ALLÍ DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRA CON EL BEBÉ, ELLA ESTÁ MUY SONRIENTE CON SU HIJO, ASH SE EMOCIONA AL VERLA, SU FELICIDAD ES TAL QUE SIENTE QUE NADA LA PODRÁ OPACAR. MIENTRAS CONTEMPLA EL BELLO ROSTRO DE SU HEREDERO, ALGUIEN ABRE LA PUERTA... HORRORIZADOS VEN QUE QUIEN ENTRA ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE MISTY, QUIEN TRAE CONSIGO UNA PISTOLA, CON ELLA APUNTA A ASH Y LE DISPARA UN TIRO MATÁNDOLO AL INSTANTE. DÚPLICA GRITA DE TERROR, PERO SUS GRITOS SON ACALLADOS POR OTRO DISPARO DE PARTE DE MISTY. EL BEBÉ COMIENZA A LLORAR. MISTY APUNTA SU PISTOLA A ÉL Y LO MATA DE UN SOLO TIRO, LUEGO DISPARA A DELIA, QUIEN TAMBIEN CAE ABATIDA POR LAS BALAS DE MISTY. POR ÚLTIMO, MISTY ACERCA LA PISTOLA A SU SIEN, MURMURA UNAS PALABRAS DE AMOR PARA CON ASH... Y DE UN BALAZO SE QUITA LA VIDA...

**TV**.- "PRIMICIA DEL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" (NDA: ¡y si, no lo íbamos a dejar afuera ^_^) "EL INTENDENTE DE CIUDAD PALETA MUERE ASESINADO" "SU MADRE, SU ESPOSA Y SU HIJO RECIEN NACIDO FUERON ASESINADOS AL MISMO TIEMPO" "LOS MATO LA LOCA DE SU EX NOVIA" "FINALMENTE ELLA TERMINO SUICIDÁNDOSE"

**FIN.**

¡Y SI! YO LES DIJE, NO SE QUEJEN POR EL CAMBIO, Y BUENO, TAMPOCO TODOS LOS FINALES TIENEN QUE SER FELICES. NI FUE TAN OVBIO COMO PARECÍA, LO ÚNICO OBVIO FUE QUE "ASH ERA OCULTO".

**JESSE**.- _(COMIENDO POCHOCLOS)_ SI, NO ME CABE NINGUNA DUDA.

**JAMES**.- ¡FUE EL MEJOR DE TODOS LOS FINALES!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡EL MEJOR DE LOS MEJORES!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡WOBBU!

**JESSE**.- POR PRIMERA VEZ COINCIDO CON VOS INÚTIL MASACOTE.

**JAMES**.- ¡MOMENTO! TODAVÍA QUEDA OTRO FINAL, EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO.

**JESSE**.- NO CREO QUE SEA TAN BUENO COMO EL QUE VIMOS RECIEN.

**MEOWTH**.- VEAMOS, A VER QUE SALE EN ÉL.

**JESSE**.- ¡CORRE VIDEO!

**JAMES**.- ¡DIRECTOR! LAS CÁMARAS SON SUYAS.

"EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO"

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA:**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**(FINAL ALTERNATIVO)**

****

TAL COMO VIMOS ANTERIORMENTE, OTRA PERSONA VESTIDA DE NEGRO HACE SU APARICION EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK. PORTANDO UNA ESPADA, EL MISTERIOSO VISITANTE DEFIENDE A OCULTO DEL ASEDIO POLICIAL...

**VISITANTE**.- _(AMENAZANDO CON LA ESPADA)_ ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! SI SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO LES CORTARÉ LOS DEDOS.

**JENNY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE A OCULTO)_ ¡ALEJESE DEL PRISIONERO! O DEBERÉ ARRESTARLO A USTED TAMBIEN.

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLO. MÁS LES VALE QUE NOS DEJEN ESCAPAR O TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS.

**OAK**.- ¡CALMESE POR FAVOR!

**BETH**.- PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN ESCAPAR JUNTO A MI COLEGA AQUÍ CAÍDO... ¡¡¡O SINO REGARÉ EL JARDÍN CON SU SANGRE!!!

**JENNY**.- CALMENSÉ TODOS. LLEGAREMOS A UN ACUERDO.

**VISITANTE**.- ¡PERFECTO!

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, Y POR OTRA VENTANA, UNA PERSONA VESTIDA CON UNA GABARDINA BEIGE Y UN SOMBRERO DEL MISMO COLOR, ENTRA DE UN SALTO ROMPIENDO UNA DE LAS VENTANAS, PERO, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE CAE MAL Y PRODUCE QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE FIJEN EN ÉL. AL INCORPORARSE ESTA PERSONA, LOS PRESENTES SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡SOY FEO!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(SARCÁSTICOS)_ ¡SI, ESO YA LO SABEMOS!

**BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIMÉ)_ ¡AYYY! QUISE DECIR "F-E-O" SON LAS SIGLAS DE "FUERZA ESPECIAL ORGANIZADA" _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ ¡ES MI CATEGORÍA DENTRO DE LA "ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO"! UNA AGENCIA ESPECIAL DE AGENTES SECRETOS... ¡Y YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CON CARA DE SUSPICACIA)_ MMMMM...

**BROCK**.- ¡EN SERIO, CREANME!

**BETH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, TE CREEMOS.

**OAK**.- ¿Y QUE TE LLEVO A SER AGENTE SECRETO?

**BROCK**.- ¡LAS PELÍCULAS DE JAMES BOND! _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ VERLO RODEADO DE CHICAS HERMOSAS... Y VIAJANDO EN AUTOS DE LUJO Y CON SOFISTICADOS INVENTOS... ¡¡¡FUERON MI INSPIRACION PARA INSCRIRME!!! _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A JENNY)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA JENNY!!! ¿NO QUERRÍAS SER LA NOVIA DE UN AGENTE SECRETO?

**JENNY**.- YA SOY LA NOVIA DE UNO, SINISTRI ES MI NOVIO.

**BROCK**.- _(CAYENDOSE HECHO UNA PIEDRA)_ EEEEEGGGGH...

EN ES MOMENTO, TODOS SE PERCATAN DE QUE EL VISITANTE Y OCULTO NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN DONDE ESTABAN. AL BUSCARLO CON LA MIRADA, VEN AL VISITANTE PARADO EN LA VENTANA ROTA POR LA QUE ENTRO Y CARGANDO A OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO SONRIENDO SARCÁSTICAMENTE...

**VISITANTE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS IDIOTA! ¡¡¡ADIOS IMBÉCILES!!! _(Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA HACIA FUERA CON OCULTO EN SU HOMBRO)_

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡SE NOS ESCAPAN!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡DEJENMELOS A MÍ!

**JENNY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE LÍO, ESTÚPIDO!

**BROCK**.- AYYY...

**OAK**.- DE SEGURO HUIRÁ POR EL PARQUE, ¡VAMOS A PERSEGUIRLO POR ALLÍ!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

EL VISITANTE CORRE POR EL PARQUE CARGANDO EN SUS HOMBROS A OCULTO, SIENDO PERSEGUIDO POR JENNY Y LOS DEMÁS. SIN DARSE CUENTA, TROPIEZA Y CAE DENTRO DE UN GRAN POZO, EL POZO QUE ASH Y OAK ESTABAN EXCAVANDO PARA BUSCAR AGUA... LOS PERSEGUIDORES SE DAN CUENTA DE ESTA SITUACION. PERO, CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE EL TORPE DE BROCK ACCIONA SIN QUERER UN DETONADOR QUE ESTABA CONECTADO A UNA BOMBA DE CARBURO LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA PRECISAMENTE DENTRO DEL POZO... LA BOMBA ESTALLA PRODUCIENDO UN GRAN DERRUMBE DE TIERRA DENTRO DEL POZO. DESESPERADOS COMIENZAN A MOVILIZARSE PARA DESENTERRAR A OCULTO Y SU COMPLICE, EL PROFESOR OAK VA EN BUSCA DE ALGUNOS POKÉMONS PARA QUE AYUDEN EN LAS TAREAS DE EXCAVACION... PERO TODO ES INÚTIL, POR MÁS QUE EXCAVAN DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE, NO LOGRAN ENCONTRAR LOS CUERPOS DE LOS SOSPECHOSOS...

VARIAS NOCHES DESPUÉS Y EN LAS CERCANÍAS DEL PUERTO DE PUEBLO PALETA, VEMOS A UNA CHICA VESTIDA DE NEGRO LEYENDO UN LIBRO. SUS OSCUROS ANTEOJOS NO DEJAN VER SU ROSTRO CON CLARIDAD. EN ESE MOMENTO, SE LE ACERCA UN CHICO VESTIDO DE NEGRO LLEVANDO CONSIGO UN LIBRO. AL ACERCARSE A LA CHICA LE HACE UNA PREGUNTA:

**CHICO**.- ¿VOS SOS EL SEÑOR OCULTO?

**CHICA**.- ASÍ ES. ¿Y VOS SOS EL MAESTRO KETCHUM?

**CHICO**.- ¡ASÍ ES!

EN ESE MOMENTO SE BESAN DULCEMENTE EN LA BOCA Y SE VAN CAMINANDO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE HASTA LLEGAR A LA PLAYA, CUANDO CREEN QUE NADIE LOS VE, EL CHICO SACA UNA POKEBOLA Y DE ELLA SALE UN LAPRAS, EL CUAL INGRESA AL AGUA, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE SORPRESIVAMENTE BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡ME LO IMAGINABA!

**LOS CHICOS**.- ¡BROCK!

**BROCK**.- ¿SE IBAN A IR SIN DESPEDIRSE DE MÍ? MIS AMIGOS ASH Y MISTY... QUE CAMBIADOS QUE ESTÁN, SINO FUERA POR QUE LOS CONOZCO DESDE HACE MUCHO, NO SABRÍA QUIENES SON CON ESOS DISFRACES RAROS QUE SE PUSIERON.

**ASH**.- ¿A QUE VINISTE?

**BROCK**.- SOY AGENTE SECRETO, AL IGUAL QUE DÚPLICA...

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿VINISTE A ARRESTARNOS?

**BROCK**.- VINE A DESPEDIRLOS. ¿QUÉ NO PUEDO ACASO?

**ASH**.- BUENO, SI ES ASÍ... ¡TOMA! _(Y LE DA EL LIBRO QUE LLEVA CONSIGO)_

**BROCK**.- _(TOMA EL LIBRO Y LEE SU TÍTULO)_ "AMOR SIN BARRERAS" GRACIAS ASH.

**MISTY**.- ESTE TE LO REGALO YO.

**BROCK**.- GRACIAS MISTY: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DOCTOR JECKILL Y EL SEÑOR HYDE"

**ASH**.- ¿YA PODEMOS IRNOS?

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI, PERO POR FAVOR... ¡NO VUELVAN NUNCA MÁS POR PUEBLO PALETA! _(LLORANDO)_ O TENDRÉ QUE ARRESTARLOS... POR LOS CRÍMENES QUE COMETIERON EN SUS CIUDADES...

**MISTY**.- NO CREO QUE VOLVAMOS BROCK, PERO SI QUERÉS SABER DE NOSOTROS... DÚPLICA TE CONTARÁ. ADEMÁS... TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR EN DONDE PODER CRIAR A NUESTRO HIJO.

**BROCK**.- ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

**ASH**.- ¡ASÍ ES! TODO ESTE TIEMPO FINGIMOS SOBRE NUESTRA RUPTURA PARA PODER MATAR A LOS QUE INTENTARON SEPARARNOS, YO A LOS DE PALETA Y ELLA A LOS DE CELESTE... Y CADA TANTO TENÍAMOS UN ENCUENTRO A SOLAS...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ Y BUENO... QUEDÉ EMBARAZADA.

**BROCK**.- LOS FELICITO... ¡CUÍDENSE MUCHO!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SUBIENDO A LAPRAS)_ ¡¡¡GRACIAS BROCK!!!

**MISTY**.- SABÉS UNA COSA, ESTE LAPRAS ES HIJO DEL QUE TUVO ASH EN UNA ÉPOCA.

**BROCK**.- ME LO IMAGINÉ... BIEN, VÁYANSE YA POR FAVOR...

**ASH**.- ¡LAPRAS! VAMOS HACIA ISLAS NARANJAS.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡ADIOS BROCK!

**BROCK**.- ¡ADIOS!

ASH Y MISTY SALUDAN A BROCK CON LA MANO, A MEDIDA QUE SE VAN ALEJANDO LOS VEMOS BESANDOSE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA MONTADOS ARRIBA DEL LAPRAS. BROCK SE QUEDA MIRÁNDOLOS COMO SE ALEJAN... EN ESE MOMENTO SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LE PONE UNA MANO EN EL HOMBRO... ES MARITA QUE VINO A ACOMPAÑARLO. BROCK COMPRENDE QUE NO PUEDE SEGUIR CALLANDO LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA, APROVECHANDO LA SITUACION LE CONFIESA SU AMOR, MARITA, LUEGO DE RECUPERARSE DE SU SORPRESA INICIAL, ACEPTA LA PROPUESTA DE BROCK Y AMBOS COMIENZAN A BESARSE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA BRILLANTE LUNA, MIENTRAS QUE, A LO LEJOS, EL LAPRAS QUE LLEVA A ASH Y A MISTY A ISLAS NARANJAS PARECE ACHICARSE MÁS Y MÁS SOBRE EL HORIZONTE...

**FIN.**

ESTE FUE EL PRIMER FINAL QUE SE ME OCURRIO PARA EL FIC, PERO DESPUES, Y A MEDIDA QUE FUI DESARROLLÁNDOLO, SE ME OCURRIERON DIVERSOS FINALES, DE LOS CUALES EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTO FUE EL LLAMADO: "FINAL OFICIAL" QUE VIERON EN EL CAPÍTULO  27, ASÍ QUE ESE ES EL ÚNICO Y VERDADERO FINAL DEL FIC, LOS DEMÁS... BUENO, IDEAS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON. ^O^

**JESSE**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE ROMÁNTICO!!!

**JAMES**.- SE UNIERON EN EL CRIMEN... IGUAL QUE NUESTROS HEROES BONNIE & CLYDE.

**MEOWTH**.- AHÍ SI QUE HICIERON UNA BONITA PAREJA...

EN ESE INSTANTE, APARECE EL PROFESOR OAK CARGADO DE VALIJAS, SEGUIDO DE ASH, MISTY Y DEMASES, QUIENES VIENEN CON SUS RESPECTIVAS VALIJAS... AL VER A JESSE Y LOS DEMÁS LOS SALUDAN...

**LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡HOLA!

**JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡SE NOS ACABO LA TRANQUILIDAD!!! (NDA: yo les diría que comienzen a ensayar. El proximo domingo se estrenará un nuevo fic y ustedes aparecen desde el primer capítulo)

**JESSE**.- _(CONTENTA)_ ¡¡¡TENDREMOS TRABAJO!!!

**JAMES**.- DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ACTUAREMOS EN UN FIC...

**MISTY**.- ¡ASÍ ES INÚTILES! ASÍ QUE LES CONVIENE QUE LO HAGAN BIEN. (NDA: y a proposito, ¿adonde fueron de vacaciones, a Las Grutas o a Bariloche?)

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTES)_ ¡¡¡A CATARATAS!!! (NDA: O_O bueno... me alegro que después de todo se hayan puesto de acuerdo)

**MISTY**.- LOS ESPERAMOS A TODOS EN EL ESTRENO DE NUESTRO NUEVO FIC.

**ASH**.- ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ME INVOLUCRA MUCHO A MÍ, SOBRE TODO DESPUES DE...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡SHHH!!! ¡SILENCIO ASH! VAS A DEVELAR MUCHO DEL MISTERIO.

**ASH**.- ¡AY SI! TENÉS RAZON...

**OAK**.- EN ESTA OCASION EL QUE SE TOMA UN DESCANSO SOY YO, Y POR LO VISTO SERÁ ALGO PROLONGADO...

**ASH**.- ES QUE TIENE QUE DESCANSAR PARA LOS SIGUIENTES FICS...

**OAK**.- ¡PERFECTO! ME VENDRÁ BIEN PARA IR DE VACACIONES CON TU MAMÁ. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE LA IDEA DELIA?

**DELIA**.- ¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO! IRÉ A ARMAR LAS VALIJAS.

**OAK**.- ESPERÁ, ASÍ NOS DESPEDIMOS TODOS JUNTOS.

**ASH**.- TODOS JUNTOS ENTONCES...

**TODOS**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC!!!

FIN

¡ASÍ ES! ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACION PARA ESTE FIC, POR LO QUE SERÁ MI DESPEDIDA DEFINITIVA DE ÉL... ES TRISTE, PERO DE ESA MANERA PODRÉ ESCRIBIR NUEVOS FIC ^^ ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!, LES CONTESTÉ POR MAIL ASÍ QUE AQUÍ SIMPLEMENTE LES DIGO: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! POR ACOMPAÑARME A LO LARGO DE ESTOS SEIS MESES EN ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS JUNTOS EN LOS FICS QUE VIENEN Y QUE SIGAN APARECIENDO MÁS Y NUEVOS ESCRITORES, QUE POR LO QUE VI, CADA DÍA SON MÁS. ^*^ ¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!! MUCHA SUERTE PARA TODOS. MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

JULIAN MANES.

EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL MAESTRO KETCHUM Y EL SEÑOR OCULTO. (FINALES) MARZO 2004. OCULTO, PETER, CELSO SINISTRI, BETH, INESITA/MARÍA INÉS MARENGO, MARTHA MARENGO, MARCHE/MARCELA ELIANA ESTERMAREN, PACHA/VERONICA TAO BELES BUÑUEL, RIKA/MARISOL FABIANA TIBERTINI, JOSEFO, NIKO, MARK/MARK ANTHONY GOMINES GONSALES, ARIEL NERES..., LA FLACA, LA CARTO/ LA CATRO, MARITA, ORGANIZACION DEL CRISANTEMO, DARCHIN, VISITANTE, FELI/FELISA PALMER OREYA Y TOBY PALMER OREYA SON PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES REGISTRADOS PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/SUBSIDIARIAS. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN "EL CASO EXTRAÑO" DE F.L.A (LA MISMA ESTÁ REGISTRADA) Y EL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES UN HOMENAJE A: "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DR. JECKIL Y MR. HYDE" DE ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON.


End file.
